


Gareth "Grizz" Visser ou la quintessence de l'humanité.

by iantowinchester



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Depressed Grizz, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Grizz-Centric, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Sort Of, important OC - Freeform, insecure grizz
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 214,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: Il fallut six jours à Grizz pour trouver une terre cultivable, des animaux et du poisson.Il lui en fallut un de plus pour rejoindre New Ham, pouvoir enfin annoncer à toute la communauté qu'ils ne mourraient pas de faim l'hiver prochain.Et il lui fallut près de trois jours supplémentaire pour enfin avoir le bonheur de poser à nouveau les mains sur la peau pâle de Sam Eliot.Et malgré la satisfaction et la félicité qui déferla dans ses veines, cela ne lui prit qu'une minute, soixante secondes tout au plus pour décider consciemment que sa vie s’achèverait dans la fureur et le sang.
Relationships: Eden Gelb & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Eden Gelb & Sam Eliot, Gordie Moreno & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot & Becca Gelb, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 175
Kudos: 35





	1. Bon retour parmi nous!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,  
> alors je n'en ai jamais lu mais voilà je me lance.....  
> Fic The Society en français, je ne sais pas s'il y aura du public mais je suis motivé. L'histoire est centrée sur Grizz, nous découvrirons la communauté post Coup d'état de son point de vue, les conséquences de la prise de pouvoir et qu'il peut être fait pour arranger les choses.  
> Beaucoup de Grizzam a prévoir .......  
> Je serais intéressée par un retour, je suis très nerveuse au sujet de cette fics, même si ma Béta LA GRANDE CHANGMIN 1 ( en vrai elle est toute petite) est plus tôt enthousiaste.  
> Sur ce, un premier chapitre en forme d'introduction, à bientôt je l'espère.  
> Bye bye.

Grizz sait, dès l'instant où il voit le sang sur le visage d'Allie que tout vient de prendre fin, que tous les efforts fourni depuis le début viennent d'être balayé d'un revers de la main de Campbell.  
La réponse que lui fournit Lexie est confuse, absolument pas crédible. Grizz a bien conscience qu'il est plus facile pour la masse silencieuse de suivre aveuglement l'avis du plus fort, de courber l'échine pour attendre que l'orage passe. Il est bien placé pour le savoir, bientôt cinq ans qu'il se fond dans la masse, tête basse et peur au ventre.

Pourtant il a parfaitement conscience que cet instant est différent, il ne baissera pas les bras, n'abandonnera personne. Il lui serait tellement plus facile de faire marche arrière, quitter la ville et tous ses habitants, mais une série de visages effrayés glisse sous ses yeux. Il agira quoi que cela lui coûte.

Grizz fait profil bas, se promène en ville, regarde, écoute, sent pulser la peur, les doutes et l'incertitude dans chaque visage qu'il croise. Il n'a qu'une envie aller trouver les responsables et leurs faire payer chaque larmes, pourtant quand les gardes viennent le chercher à la bibliothèque pour rencontrer les nouveaux Co maires de New Ham, il sourit et les suit sans faire d'histoire.

L'envie d'arracher ses sourires suffisants lui ronge le ventre, pourtant Grizz prend sur lui, écoute attentivement Lexie et Harry, demande à voir Luke. Et dès l'instant où le Quaterback passe la porte, il sait, plus le moindre doute et la certitude qu'il reste le seul rempart entre eux et le chaos.

\- Tu peux me dire, précisément, ce que tu as entendu et quand ça s'est passé, demande t il, une fois seul avec son ami.  
\- Le soir même de ton départ. Allie et Will parlaient des élections et qu'il était hors de question que Lexie ou Harry gagne.

Grizz scrute le visage qu'il connaît si bien, cherche la conscience sous le mensonge, assure son regard, essaie simplement de comprendre ce qui a pu pousser un homme si juste à s’abaisser au niveau de Campbell. Mais rien ne vient, pas même une vraie explication. Alors, Grizz secoue la tête, comprenant soudain que son meilleur ami n'est qu'un étranger qu'il n'a jamais réellement connu.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ils en sont arrivé là, ajoute t il, une fois lexie et Harry revenus.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, mec, quant on a un peu de pouvoir on s'y accroche, sourit Harry. Allie allait perdre, elle le savait, alors..... Le gentil toutou était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir, même truquer les élections.

Grizz hésite, il ne lui faudrait qu'une poignée de seconde pour maîtriser Harry, et sous ses airs bravaches, Lexie n'est qu'une enfant effrayée. Mais juste derrière la porte, ses anciens camarades, et le diable personnifié.

\- J'en reviens pas, ajoute t il. J'aimerais bien parler à Allie, comprendre comment ça a pu arriver. Elle cherche juste à assurer l'ordre et la sécurité pour tout le monde.  
\- Ça sert à rien, mec. Elle est complètement partie.  
\- Mais en parlant de sécurité, intervient Lexie. Tu pense reprendre du service dans combien de temps ?  
\- Je ne reviens pas, explique calmement Grizz.  
\- Quoi, s'exclame Harry. Tu déconne, on a besoin de toute les forces disponible.  
\- Peut être, mais moi j'ai du travail. Je dois préparer la terre, c'est juste un terrain vague pour le moment. Il faut retourner la terre, si on la laisse comme ça on ne pourra rien planter. Ensuite, je dois tracer les lignes pour les semis, trouver un moyen pour l'irrigation, faire l'inventaire de toutes les graines à disposition....  
\- Au printemps, coupe Lexie. Tout ça se fait au printemps.  
\- Je dois étudier les calendriers pour optimiser le rendement des champs. Je dois apprendre tout ça par moi même et ensuite former plusieurs personnes pour m'aider. Je ne pourrais rien faire tout seul, assure Grizz.  
\- Tu dramatise, se moque le maire autoproclamé.  
\- Il nous faut un endroit en ville que je puisse transformer en poulailler, trouver de quoi nourrir les dindes. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Tu devrais essayer de trouver des gardes parmi les autres.

Lexie se mord l'intérieur de la joue, Harry semble déconnecté de la réalité, et soudain le souffle des enfers.

\- Eh, c'est vrai les gars, sourit Campbell. On va pas crever de faim parce qu'on veut le garder dans la milice.

Grizz sent son ventre se tordre, une milice, les dirigeants à la merci d'un psychopathe. Le chaos a déjà franchit les portes de la ville, même lui ne semble plus capable de les sauver, quelque puisse être la force qu'il sait tapis dans son cœur. Pourtant courageusement, le géant serre les mains sous la table, et sourit.

\- Je passerai faire un tour de garde quand j'aurais le temps mais ne m'inclue pas dans le planning. Je vais faire quelques recherches et je retourne sur place pour commencer les préparatifs. Bean va sûrement m'accompagner, faire des tests sur la terre.  
\- Quel genre de test, interroge Campbell.  
\- Acidité du sol, nutriments, et d'autres trucs chimique. Crois le ou non mais je ne sais pas tout faire.

Et Grizz se félicite lui même pour son self-control. Trois regards braqués sur lui, un instant de flottement, Grizz se demande combien de temps il lui faudrait pour les maîtriser et s’enfuir.

\- Oh merde, mec, je ne veux surtout pas ta place, se moque Campbell. T'es sacrement dans la merde.  
\- Ouais, ça sera bientôt le cas, marmonne Grizz.

Le froncement de sourcil l'irrite, il soupire.

\- Il va falloir commencer à collecter le contenu des toilettes pour fertiliser les cultures, explique t il.

Le géant ne retient pas son sourire quand les hauts le cœur brouillent les respirations autour de lui.

\- Ouais, se reprend il. J'y vais. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de repartir. Je prends le reste de la journée pour me reposer et demain je m'y mets.

Il n'attend pas de réponse encore moins d'autorisation pour se lever et quitter cette maison emplit de ténèbres. Il hésite, Luke est toujours dans le jardin quand il passe les portes, un mot, une anecdotes, quelques bon souvenirs et il pourrait peut être le convaincre de le laisser voir Allie ou Will. Son ami erre lamentablement le long du mur, tape du pied dans la terre. Grizz secoue la tête, lance un « Salut » de derrière ses cheveux, et choisit de rejoindre Kelly.


	2. Je ne suffirais pas.

La maison d'Allie ressemble à un cimetière, les tasses et verres abandonnés dans la cuisine, un livre sur la table de salon. Grizz soupire en montant les escaliers.

\- Hey, Kelly, appelle t il.

Mais c'est la voix de Gordie qui lui répond depuis le palier où il s'arrête.

\- J'avais entendu dire que tu étais revenu mais j'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir, explique l'apprenti médecin.  
\- Pas grave, assure le géant.

Grizz ne retient plus ses gestes, il ouvre grand les bras et vient écraser Gordie dans une étreinte étouffante mais bienvenue. Les yeux brillants, l'adolescent s'autorise un soupire avant de se ressaisir.

\- Kelly est à l’hôpital, Becca a accouché.

Rien qu'un « Oh » inarticulé, et Grizz sent son ventre brûlé de chagrin.

\- Une belle petite fille, en pleine forme, sourit Gordie. La maman se porte très bien aussi, mais vu ce qu'il se passe en ville, on a pensé avec Kelly que ce serait plus prudent qu'ils restent à l’hôpital.

Grizz hoche la tête, et ose demander « Sam aussi ».

\- Ouais, avec ce qu'il nous a dit de Campbell, je préfère qu'il reste hors de son chemin pour le moment.  
\- Bien d'accord, marmonne le géant. Et il en dit quoi de tout ça ?  
\- J'ai pas encore osé leur en parler. Je, hésite Gordie, hasardant un regard sur les traits tirés de l'autre adolescent. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire, Sam est, oh je sais pas. Pas vraiment fragile, mais je suis persuadé que ça va l'achever.

Grizz acquiesce, et soudain il reconsidère l'idée de fuir dans les bois, Sam au creux de ses bras, et le cacher aux yeux du monde jusqu'à ce que tout est brûlé. 

\- Peut être que tu pourrais lui expliquer, je veux dire tu es un peu le suivant dans la chaîne de commandement.  
\- Non, je vais rester en dehors de tous ça, explique Grizz.  
\- Tu peux pas nous abandonner, s'insurge Gordie. Si tu nous lâche, on est foutu.  
\- Je n'abandonne personne mais je dois la jouer fine. Campbell sait très bien que je suis du côté d'Allie, il va m'avoir à l’œil. Il faut d'abord rassembler des informations, comprendre comment les autres ont pu croire à toutes ces conneries. Et ensuite, mettre au point un plan et seulement agir.   
\- Quel genre de plan ? Je veux dire y a pas beaucoup d'informations à collecter, Lexie et Harry ont accusé Allie et Will, Luke a confirmer, fin de l'histoire.  
\- Tu as essayé de parler à Luke, demande Grizz. Parce que moi je l'ai fait et il ne m'a rien dit. Tu sais ce que Campbell aurait pu lui raconter pour le convaincre.  
\- Franchement, en prenant en compte ce que Sam nous a dit, je pense que Campbell a du menacer Helena d'une façon ou d'une autre pour s'assurer l'aide de Luke. Je veux dire c'est pas un mauvais gars, pour un joueur de Football, s'exclame Gordie.

Grizz hausse un sourcil, partagé entre l'indignation et le fou rire qu'il retient à l'expression choquée de Gordie.

\- Merde, je suis désolé. Je veux pas dire que vous êtes tous des connards, mais y en a quand même. Pas toi bien sûr, toi t'es …... Oh merde, je suis désolé.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, renifle Grizz. Laisse tomber. On va dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Luke n'a jamais été un connard de joueur de Football comme Jason ou Clarck. Et je suis aussi d'accord avec toi par rapport à Helena. 

Grizz se frotte les yeux, et s’aperçoit qu'il n'a pas encore pris de douche, qu'il sent la sueur, la fumée et sa peau le démange. Il descend les dernières marches et finit assit sur un tabouret à l'angle de la cuisine. 

\- Je vais manger un truc, y a encore des trucs à manger ici ?

Gordie ouvre un placard en sort un sachet de cookies fait la veille par Will, et son cœur se serre. Comment pourraient ils seulement espérer les sauver alors qu'ils sont clairement en infériorité numérique ?

\- Ils sont bons, constate le géant, engloutissant son second biscuit. Ouais, je vais rentrer prendre une douche, et dormir un peu, et demain je vais essayer de trouver Helena.  
\- Elle sera sûrement à l'église. Il y a de plus en plus de gens qui ont besoin de soutient, et même si personne ne veut s'opposer à Campbell, ils savent très bien qu'on est dans la merde avec lui.   
\- Putain, soupire Grizz. On est foutu.  
\- Hey, non, déconne pas. Tu dois tenir, si tu lâche prise on peut aussi bien tous se tirer une balle.  
\- On a encore les flingues au moins ?

Gordie se redresse, tordant sa bouche d’inconfort.

\- Ils les ont pris ? Ouais je m'en doutais. C'est logique, faut pas nous laisser une chance de pouvoir nous défendre. Bon, le plan pour le moment c'est Helena.  
\- Elle avait l'air d'y croire, fait remarquer Gordie.  
\- Elle a toute confiance en Luke, c'est normal, je la comprends. Elle l'aime. 

Grizz sent une boule dur obstruer sa gorge, la trahison, pire maux que leur nouvelle communauté pouvait craindre.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'elle a à dire, on se connaît depuis longtemps, si elle a un doute je le verrais et puff, soupire t il, pas convaincu lui même.

Le colosse heurte le bois de la table de la tête et soupire un peu plus, se couvrant le cheveux de ses deux mains, il remue quelques secondes et se fige. Gordie l'observe, et se demande si tout aurait exploser si Grizz n'était pas parti dans les bois.

\- Je peux rester ici cette nuit, finit il par demander alors que Gordie le penser déjà assoupit sur la table.  
\- Ouais, bien sur, y plus que Bean, Kelly et moi ici. Et Kelly a prévu de passer la nuit à l’hôpital au cas où Becca aurait besoin d'un truc.   
\- Merci, mec, souffle Grizz. Je vais prendre la chambre de Sam. C'est OK ?

Gordie hoche la tête et regarde le colosse grimper les escaliers tel un condamné allant à l'échafaud.

L'eau chaude a chassé la saleté, mais pas la peur ni la certitude qu'il ne suffira pas, que quoi qu'il fasse, ils vont droit dans le mur. Il imagine Allie et Will attachés à une chaise au fond des bois, un canon de revolver braquer sur la tête et Campbell à l'autre bout, l’œil fou et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lit est défait, les draps et couvertures repoussés, l'oreiller de travers, pend près à tomber, Grizz peut presque voir le corps de Sam vêtu d'un survêtement et d'un t shirt, il l'imagine recroqueviller sur lui même une main sous la tête l'autre serré contre son torse. Il garde un souvenir vivace de la sensation de peau nue et chaude contre la sienne, les myriades de tâches de rousseurs et la blancheur lumineuse sous ses doigts.

Grizz ne trouve pas le sommeil, l'envie de caresser son sexe envelopper de l'odeur de Sam lui tiraille le ventre, mais il n'en fait rien, retenu par un semblant de dignité humaine. Sam est père aujourd'hui, une jeune femme compte sur lui pour la protéger, elle et l'enfant qu'ils ont conçu ensemble. 

Grizz ne se sent pas le droit d'user de la délicatesse du corps de ce garçon aux yeux si bleu, qui peuple ses rêveries depuis tant d'années, plus maintenant alors qu'il est persuadé de finir avec une balle à l'arrière du crâne d'ici peu.


	3. Aide nous!

Le soleil à peine levé quand Grizz passe l'entrée de son jardin, il vient vérifier que les bâches couvrent toujours ces bacs de cultures. Le panier de bois à ses pieds, il se souvient avec une grande clarté des mains fines l'aidant à arracher les carottes de la terre et s'autorise à lâcher prise rien qu'un instant, laissant courir les larmes sur ses joues.

Avec l'espoir d’épargner Sam et sa famille, Grizz se décide à l'éviter, quitte à faire quelques vagues pour garder l'attention de Campbell sur lui, tenter de préserver de mieux qu'il peut la sécurité de l'enfant qui vient seulement de voir le jour. Et non, nulle peur ou colère mal placée, Grizz refuse de se laisser submerger par ces sentiments contradictoires.

§§§

Une heure plus tard, le colosse passe les portes de la cafétéria dans le but de trouver un peu de café et peut être soutirer quelques informations. Et enfin un semblant de lumière, Kelly lui sourit, agitant les bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Comme je suis contente de te revoir, dit elle, dès qu'il se pose sur le banc en face d'elle. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Fatigué, marmonne le géant.  
\- Tu m'étonne, Bean m'a dit que c'était dur là dehors, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de toute sa vie.  
\- Ouais, il a fait froid mais j'ai connu pire. Mon père n’emmenait en camping dans la montagne chaque hiver.

Et son regard se perd au loin, il se souvient parfaitement la rage, la déception et le dégoût sur le visage de son père quand il l'avait compris qui était vraiment son fils. La semaine suivante, il était resté seul chez lui, son père avait choisit d’emmener sa mère en voyage plus tôt que de camper avec lui.

\- Hey, Grizz, appelle gentiment Kelly. Ça va ?  
\- Je pensais à mes parents.  
\- J'évite, réplique la jeune fille. Sinon je ne parviendrais pas à me lever le matin et ce serait une catastrophe.

Grizz acquiesce et sourit. Que peut il bien répondre ? 

\- Tu sais, j'ai mis un bébé au monde cette semaine, je n'en reviens toujours pas, lance t elle comme pour alléger l'atmosphère.  
\- Comment s'était, questionne t il.  
\- Intense, assure l'accoucheuse. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, elle ne respirait pas, elle n'a même pas crier. J'ai eu si peur.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, interroge l'adolescent, le cœur lourd.  
\- Je l'ai prise par les pieds et je lui ai tapé les fesses pour forcer ses poumons à s'ouvrir. Et là, oh Grizz, un miracle elle a crié si fort que j'en ai eu mal aux oreilles. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.  
\- Je me doute. Et les parents ?  
\- Becca est fatiguée, la petite ne dors pas beaucoup et réclame souvent la tétée. Mais c'est normal, il faut un temps d'adaptation pour tous les parents et là c'est un cas particuliers. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à se préparer à ce qui allait lui arriver.  
\- Toi tu étais là.  
\- J'ai improvisé la plus part du temps, affirme Kelly.

Grizz mord l'intérieur de sa bouche, et propose un « Sam », hésitant.

\- Oh oui, il aide. Il est toujours prêt à prendre le relais que ce soit pour la bercer, changer les couches ou nettoyer le vomi. Mais il est un peu déconnecté. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, il se sent un peu exclu, je crois.  
\- Pourquoi, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Il ne l'entend pas pleurer, il n'est jamais réveillé par les cris sauf si Becca décide de le réveiller elle même et puis..... Je ne sais pas, il est complètement sous son charme mais il y a comme une distance entre eux.  
\- Avec Becca ?  
\- Non, avec Eden, rit la médecin.   
\- Eden Eliot, murmure Grizz, et il sent une coulée de lave déferler dans son estomac et menacer de remonter dans sa gorge jusque sur la table devant lui.  
\- Eden Gelb, corrige Kelly. C'est peut être ça le problème. D'une certaine façon, Becca le met un peu de côté, mais c'est normal. Elle doit déjà se faire à la situation, construire une relation avec sa fille, alors ajouter une troisième personne, c'est peut être un peu tôt.

Grizz hoche la tête d'un air absent, il n'a plus rien écouter depuis que le nom de l'enfant à atteint ces oreilles, qui bourdonnent. Eden Gelb, joli nom, et pas une trace de l'existence de Sam. Il se sent ridicule, pourtant cette simple constatation lui donne des ailes et l'envie de courir aussi vite que ses jambes musculeuses le lui permettent. 

Courir jusqu'à l’hôpital, jusqu'à Sam, l'enfermer entre ses bras puissants et le protéger du monde, oublier le chaos et l'apocalypse qui les menacent tous.

\- Quoi, s'écrit Kelly, et Grizz sursaute.  
\- Dans trois jours, confirme Gordie.  
\- Il se passe quoi des trois jours, demande t il, par acquis de conscience.  
\- Lexie a annoncé que le procès de Will et Allie aurait lieu dans trois jours à l'église.  
\- C'est trop tôt, se lamente l'apprentie doctoresse. On aura jamais le temps de trouver de quoi les innocenter d'ici là.

Gordie confirme d'un acquiescement sec de la tête et se tourne vers Grizz.

\- Je vais voir Helena.

Et sur ces mots, Grizz quitte la cafétéria, il n'a même pas bu une goutte de café. Traverser la ville, lui laisse le temps de se remettre les idées en place, et quant il entre dans l'église, il a déjà préparé quelques questions, il a un plan. Reste à savoir si Helena est prête à le suivre.

§§§

\- Tu devrais peut être chercher un autre endroit où t'installer, entend il en passant les portes de l'église. Tu peux venir chez nous quelques temps.  
\- Non, je vais essayer de trouver un compromis, répond la jeune fille.   
\- Il n'y a pas de compromis à faire sur ce sujet. Ce garçon te harcèle, tu ne dois surtout pas céder.   
\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller, du temps d'Allie j'aurais pu lui demander de m'aider mais maintenant.

La jeune fille, Megan s'il se souvient bien, vient de couvrir sa bouche de sa main tremblante.

\- Je suis désolée, assure t elle. Je ne voulais pas dire que.....  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tente de la calmer Helena. Je comprends, tu n'as pas confiance en Harry et Lexie. C'est normal, on se méfie toujours du changement, surtout quand il est si brutal. Mais tu peux me faire confiance. Il y a de la place pour toi chez nous, si tu veux.  
\- Non, je vais me débrouiller.

Et Megan se lève précipitamment, s'écarte pour ne pas avoir à frôler Grizz en passant près de lui, il est persuadé d'avoir vu des larmes dans ses grands yeux noirs. Il la suit du regard un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Helena. Le jeune femme, tête baissée mains dans les cheveux, soupire et lui semble plus fragile qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

\- Hey, murmure le géant pour attirer son attention.  
\- Grizz, sourit elle, ravalant ses larmes. Je suis contente que vous soyez rentrer sain et sauf.  
\- T'as pas idée à quel point moi aussi.  
\- Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu cherchais ?  
\- C'est un bon début, explique Grizz. Il a assez de terre cultivable pour nourrir tout le monde si j'arrive à faire pousser quelques choses dessus.  
\- Tu en es capable, assure Helena. Tu es tellement dévoué, Dieu ne peut pas te laisser échouer.  
\- C'est pas Dieu qui va retourner la terre pour moi. Mais merci pour le soutien.  
\- Ça fait parti du job.

Et Grizz adore le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui offre.

\- Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Tu as toujours été tellement intelligente.  
\- Écoute, j'aimerais te dire ce que tu veux entendre mais ils ont été pris la main dans le sac, il n'y a rien à faire, se désole t elle.  
\- Franchement tu pense vraiment qu'Allie aurait fait une chose pareille. Elle veut juste s'assurer que tout le monde s'en sorte.  
\- Bien sur qu'elle veut le bien de tous mais …... L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, Grizz. Et Allie a déjà montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains.  
\- C'est elle qui a proposé d'organiser les élections, si elle tenait simplement à garder le pouvoir, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.  
\- Pas si elle était persuadée de gagner, et qu'une fois confronter à la perspective de perdre, elle est.... Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'elle a paniqué. Lexie n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait, je comprends mais Harry....  
\- Tu comprends bien que ni Harry, ni Lexie ne sont à la tête de la ville maintenant. C'est Campbell. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Il donne son avis, et même si je ne l'apprécie pas, il semble un minimum réfléchi.  
\- C'est un psychopathe, explique posément Grizz. Il ne réfléchi pas, il cherche simplement son intérêt.

Helena soupire, posant un regard chargé de peine et d'empathie sur le colosse.

\- Écoute, Grizz, tu veux bien faire, je le vois bien. Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'on attend de toi.....  
\- Parce que je suis trop stupide pour le faire ?  
\- Non, parce que sans toi d'ici six mois il n'y aura plus de ville à diriger. J'ai jeté un coup d’œil à l'inventaire. Je ne suis même pas sûre que nous tiendront jusqu'à ce que tu fasse pousser quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je vais ramener un troupeau de dinde et il y a une rivière tellement pleine de poisson qu'il suffit de se pencher pour en attraper. Ça devrait allonger considérablement nos réserves, expose t il. Si j'arrive à mes fins, nous n'aurons pas à nous rationner et nous ne mourrons pas de faim.  
\- Tu vois, nous sommes sur la bonne voie.  
\- A condition, que Campbell n'est pas détruit la ville d'ici là, ajoute Grizz.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Campbell n'est pas le meilleur choix mais Allie aussi avait ses défauts. Je pense, peut être qu'on devrait lui laisser le temps de faire ses preuves.  
\- Faire ses preuves, hein ? On verra ce que tu en penseras quand tout le monde sera terrer dans un coin en espérant ne pas être sa prochaine victime.  
\- Prochaine victime, de quoi tu parle?  
\- Je sais qu'Ellie est venu se cacher chez toi. Il la brutalise, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, confirme Helena.  
\- Et c'est à ce type que tu veux confier la ville.  
\- Pas lui directement, mais à Harry et Lexie. Je ne sais pas, mais peut être qu'à trois ils vont réussir à nous maintenir à flot.  
\- Pas besoin d'eux pour ça, Allie s'en sortait très bien toute seule.

Grizz soupire, regarde la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, son plan a échoué, encore une fois.

\- Essaye au moins de faire changer d'avis ton petit ami.  
\- Luke, mais de quoi tu parle, il n'a rien à faire la dedans.  
\- Il a menti, et tu auras beau te voiler la face, ça ne changera rien au fait que nous sommes tous en danger et que tu vis avec en homme en qui tu ne peux plus avoir confiance.  
\- Tu dépasse les bornes, s'écrit elle. Tu n'as aucun droit....  
\- Avoir le droit ou pas, je m'en fous. 

Le regard noir, Helena est prête à hurler, refusant de voir qu'elle s'apprête à déverser son fiel et sa rage sur Grizz alors qu'il n'y est pour rien mais la double porte de l'église s'ouvre sur Shoe suivie de Campbell.

\- Hey, mais c'est notre sauveur. Tu viens demander conseil au plus grand de tous les sauveurs.  
\- Juste dire bonjour à une vielle amie, marmonne Grizz, les yeux toujours fixés au visage d'Helena.  
\- Et Luke est au courant pour cette vieille amitié, interroge le diable incarné, claquant une main sur l'épaule du colosse.

Helena se tourne violemment vers Campbell, un mélange de dégoût et d'incrédulité au fond des yeux.

\- Je juge pas, assure le pire des frères Eliot. Je suis juste curieux.  
\- Y a vraiment pas de quoi, marmonne Grizz, se dégageant brutalement de la prise sur son épaule. Je dois y aller, Bean m'attend au lycée pour préparer les tests des sols.  
\- Et en plus t'en as deux sous le coude, mec, t'es vraiment le meilleur.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Et Grizz tourne les talons après un dernier regard pour la jeune femme qu'elle lui rend, un rien plus effrayée qu'avant l'arrivée de Campbell. Et malgré la colère, le géant ne peut réprimé l’inquiétude qu'il ressent à la laisse seule avec ses deux hommes en qui il n'a aucune confiance.

Grizz resserre les pans de son manteau sur son cou, avant de couvrir ses cheveux de son vieux bonnet. Le ciel se couvre, la pluie ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer, peut être même de la neige. Le géant pense qu'il devrait passer ouvrir les citernes, l'eau de pluie ferait un bon début pour l'irrigation des champs. Il se souvient en avoir vu deux près des rails, en cherchant peut être qu'il en trouverait d'autre en ville. 

Le froid brûle son visage, irrite ses poumons pourtant, il tend le visage vers les cieux, espérant découvrir la vérité ultime dans les nuages chargé d'eau les menaçant, que Dieu vienne lui expliquer comment et pourquoi Il continue perpétuellement à les punir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avis? Commentaires? Tomates pourries?


	4. Se préparer au pire.

Malgré sa soif d'apprendre, Grizz n'a jamais réellement été intéressé par la chimie, pourtant Bean lui fait l'inventaire des produits qu'elle compte emmener, lui explique leurs utilité, les résultats qu'elle espère obtenir et il l'écoute attentivement, enregistrant les informations et cherche à les raccorder à ce qu'il a appris en lisant le journal d'un paysan du dix neuvième siècle à la bibliothèque la veille.  
L'intelligence de la jeune femme est remarquable, et sa joie communicative, si leur situation n'était pas si dramatique, il pourrait presque se penser heureux. 

Ce n'est pourtant que peur et sentiment de fatalité qu'il sent dans chacun de ses membres. L’inquiétude ne l'a pas quitter depuis qu'il a passé l'orée des bois la veille. 

Sam et sa famille, prochaine cible de Campbell, Allie et Will les premières victimes et tout les autres, que le monstre est prêt à sacrifier pas amusement ou intérêt, il ne comprend toujours pas comment un seul de ses camarades ait pu se laisser convaincre par ce petit con arrogant.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de passer une nuit là bas, explique Bean. Je veux dire que je peux même faire les tests directement ici. Il me suffit d'un échantillon de chaque parcelle de terre. J'aurais dû penser à les collecter quand on y était. C'est bête d'avoir à y retourner, c'est une perte de temps.  
\- Peut être mais c'est une excuse qui peut nous servir, finit par répliquer Grizz.  
\- Une excuse pour quoi, interroge Gordie, passant la porte de la classe de chimie.

Bean laisse échapper un petit cri, et Grizz se surprend à serrer les points prêt à frapper pour la défendre contre toutes les menaces pouvant planer au dessus d'eux. Le géant murmure un « Heu » absolument pas constructif alors qu'il agite la main sous la table, tentant d'en chasser les fourmillements désagréables.

\- Une excuse, se reprend il. Au cas où on aurait besoin de disparaître quelques temps, en laissant Campbell penser qu'on est trop loin pour l'embêter.  
\- Du genre, quelques heures pour faire évader Will et Allie, tente le scientifique.  
\- Par exemple. Tu as un plan ?  
\- Pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'on aura pas d'autre choix. J'ai entendu Clark dire que cette fois il espère être celui qui tiendrait le flingue.

Le sanglot de Bean est pour le moins prévisible, pourtant Gordie se sent sursauter avant de venir couvrir la jeune femme d'une étreinte qui lui est tout aussi nécessaire que l'air qui force son passage dans ses poumons.

Grizz plaque les mains sur ses yeux, et se retient de hurler, cela ne mènerait à rien, et il doit conserver le peu de force qu'il lui reste.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, murmure Gordie, les bras toujours serrés autour de son amie.  
\- J'en sais foutrement rien. On ne peut pas attaquer la maison, on est pas assez nombreux et de toute façon on n'aurait aucune chance.  
\- Pendant le transfert, propose Bean.

Grizz hoche le tête, mais pense aussi que Campbell ne laissera rien au hasard, il les attendra bien préparé, armé et sûr de lui.

\- Il nous faudrait d'autre alliées, explique Grizz.  
\- D'accord, mais qui ?  
\- Personne ne prendra le risque de se mettre Campbell à dos, réplique la jeune femme.

Tout espoir absent de sa voix, Gordie tente un « Helena » mais Grizz secoue le tête négativement, et sa bouche se tord de désespoir.

\- Oh mon dieu, ils vont mourir et on est les suivant sur le liste, se lamente Bean.

Il voudrait la rassure, lui dire que tout finira bien pour eux, mais rien n'y fait, l'espoir l'a quitté à l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur le ventre rond de Becca.

\- OK, se reprend il. Ce soir, on se rassemble à la maison et on essaie de mettre un plan au point.  
\- Se rassembler ? A part nous, il reste Sam, Becca et Kelly. Que veux tu qu'on fasse ?  
\- Absolument rien, s'emporte le géant. Mais si on ne fait rien, je te jure que je vais exploser et aller refaire le portrait de ce connard, ça va pas nous aider, du tout, ajoute t il, pour bien faire passer le message.

Bean se redresse, rassemblent les fioles étalées sur la table. Les gestes calmes et lents, contrastant nettement avec la panique que Grizz sent émaner d'elle par vague.

\- Je vais aller à l’hôpital voir Becca et le bébé, commence t elle. Ensuite, je passe au supermarché prendre du sel et du bicarbonate, j'en aurais besoin pour les préparations. Et on se retrouve à la maison ce soir, termine t elle.  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier, réplique le géant.   
\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'aimerais bien être capable de lui refaire le portrait aussi.

Et malgré la terreur qu'elle doit ressentir, Bean lui offre un sourire empli de gentillesse et de compassion qu'il ne pense pas mériter.

§§§§

Bientôt dix huit heure, Grizz n'a rien avalé de la journée, pourtant il se sent incapable de franchir les portes de la cafétéria. Alors, il choisit de prendre le couloir de droite, s'orientant vers les bureaux de la direction du lycée plus tôt que la nourriture que son corps lui réclame.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Grizz se retrouve dans le hall de l'église, lui qui ne s'y rendait que par obligation et sous les menaces de son père, pense maintenant y finir sa vie. Comme il le pensait, Helena est assise au premier rang, tête basse et mains jointes, la jeune femme prie pour un salut qui ne viendra sûrement jamais.

Contre l'idée de l'effrayer, Grizz se racle la gorge en fermant la porte sur son passage. Un soupire, et ces gestes de dévotion qu'il admire et Helena se tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres prête à venir en aide à toute âme torturée qui se tournerait vers elle, mais la compassion est vite remplacé par la colère quand elle l’aperçoit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, s'irrite t elle.  
\- Je veux juste discuter avec toi, assure le colosse.

Helena croise les bras sur sa poitrine, un soupire exaspéré aux lèvres, et même s'il en conçoit une irritation légitime, Grizz ressent un semble de joie. Elle n'est pas effrayée par son corps bien trop grand, ni par sa voix au son de tonnerre lorsqu'il s’énerve, pas même par ces mains qui pourraient la briser sans même avoir à forcer.

\- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre sur ce sujet.  
\- Tu as tes arguments mais j'ai aussi les miens. J'aimerais que tu lisse ceci, explique Grizz une chemise cartonnée entre les mains.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Le dossier scolaire de Campbell.  
\- Quoi, s'insurge la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans son passé, ce n'est pas loyal.  
\- Loyal, rit Grizz. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que peut être la loyauté, ou même la décence. Il est dangereux, Helena. Je veux juste que tu en sois consciente.  
\- Mais je le sais déjà, expose t elle. Luke a décidé de le suivre, c'est qu'il est le meilleur choix pour nous.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais non, tu ne peux pas te fier à Luke dans cette histoire.  
\- Nous sommes fiancés, tu le sais. Il t'a choisit comme témoin, comment peux tu remettre en cause son intégrité ? C'est ton ami, ton meilleur ami.  
\- Plus aujourd'hui. Je veux te protéger, tu dois t'éloigner d'eux, au plus vite, insiste le géant. Tu es en danger avec eux.  
\- Cette conversation est terminé, conclue Helena, et elle tourne les talons.

Grizz pose une main délicatement sur son épaule, pour la retenir mais la retire aussi vite au regard noir qu'il reçoit.

\- Je te demande dix minutes pour lire ce dossier, et si tu n'es pas convaincu, je te laisserai tranquille, assure t il.

Un moment de flottement, Helena le dévisage, scrutant ses grands yeux marrons irisés de verte à la recherche de la vérité.

\- Bien, dix minutes, accepte t elle, et le dossier atterrit entre ses mains.

Grizz sourit tristement alors qu'il s'éloigne pour lui laisser consulter le document en paix et choisit de se poser sur le banc le plus loin possible de la jeune femme. 

Du fond de l'église, Grizz regarde Helena parcourir chaque page du dossier, revenir en arrière, s'attarder sur quelque chose, puis relire à nouveau la même page. La jeune femme bascule la tête en arrière, les larmes se détachant clairement sur sa peau pâle. Elle soupire, et reprend le dossier à la première page, lisant plus lentement cette fois.

Grizz se sent de trop, pas à sa place, il devrait être à l'autre bout de la ville, les bras serrés sur un corps qui lui manque bien plus que l'oxygène dans ses poumons.

Le géant se laisse aller contre le banc, le regard perdu au delà de la fenêtre, l'obscurité recouvre New Ham et ses habitants, et le désespoir vient d'envahir leur dernier havre de paix.  
Il ferme les yeux, au loin le froissement de tissus lui laisse penser qu'une nouvelle tempête est sur le point de abattre sur ses frêles épaules. 

Il n'a jamais douté de la force brute que renferme son corps, son cœur s'est blindé avec les humiliations et la haine de son père, mais aujourd'hui son âme semble avoir perdu de sa splendeur. Un drame de plus et il pourrait s’effondrer et ne jamais se relever.

\- Tout est vrai, interroge Helena et au son lointain de sa voix, Grizz sait qu'elle n'a pas osé l'approcher.  
\- Absolument tout. Je n'ai fait qu'imprimer le fichier depuis l'ordinateur de la directrice, répond il, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête basculée en arrière.  
\- Pourquoi est il encore au lycée avec nous ?  
\- Il n'a jamais été arrêté ou condamner pour quoi que ce soit.  
\- Il a failli éborgner un garçon pour avoir la meilleure place en cours, s'insurge Helena. Il ne devrait absolument pas être à proximité d'autre personnes, surtout pas des adolescents qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour ça. Par contre, si on s'y met tous ensemble, on pourrait peut être l'écarter.  
\- Comment ?  
\- En prouvant qu'il a inventer cette histoire.  
\- Grizz, soupire Helena. Il faut écarter Campbell, je suis d'accord. Mais c'est de Luke que tu parles là. C'est un homme juste et loyal. Il n'a pas menti, mais peut être que Campbell l'instrumentalise.  
\- L'instrumentaliser ? Comment, s’intéresse le géant.

Helena soupire, penche la tête. Le doute la tiraille. Elle est persuadé de la bonne fois de son fiancé, mais aucune explication réaliste ne lui vient.

\- Imagine qu'il lui ait dit avoir surpris cette conversation lui même mais que personne ne le croirait et que ça passerait mieux venant de Luke.  
\- Possible, acquiesce Grizz, rouvrant les yeux. Mais peu probable.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Luke n'est pas stupide, il n'avalerait pas ce genre de conneries.

Helena reste silencieuse, ses doigts fins venant caresser le crucifix autour de son cou. 

\- Et s'il lui avait dit que c'était Lexie ou Harry qui avait entendu cette conversation, propose t elle.  
\- Ça ne change rien.  
\- Mais si, Campbell lui aurait expliqué qu'étant eux même candidats à l'élection porter ce genre d'accusation contre un adversaire n'aurait pas été pris au sérieux.

Grizz hoche la tête, tord sa bouche par habitude et décide de laisser cette partie pour plus tard.

\- Admettons, ça veut dire que tu les crois innocent.  
\- C'est possible, reconnaît elle. Je dois dire que ça ne me paraît pas très crédible mais comme je te le disais ce matin, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Ils ont pu penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour la ville.

Grizz se retient de hurler, pourquoi refuser de croire que Luke aussi ait pu franchir la ligne.

\- Ouais, peu importe. S'ils sont innocent, comment on le prouve.  
\- Aucune idée, je veux dire que c'est parole contre parole. Et malheureusement, les gens étaient déjà remontés contre Allie, sa trahison justifie leurs colère.

Grizz acquiesce mais ne trouve rien à répondre. 

\- Dis, ce truc avec Sydney tu y crois ?  
\- Je pense que s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute, ça ne figurerait pas dans son dossier. Ils sont sorti ensemble, allez quoi ? Un mois, deux à tout casser, d'après le dossier. Mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour dépendre de quelqu'un, donc....

Et Grizz bascule à nouveau la tête en arrière, il ne lui a fallu que quelques minutes, il y a plus de trois ans de cela, pour que son cœur s'éprenne d'un homme merveilleux et rien qu'une seconde pour qu'il se brise à jamais.

\- Je ne la connaissait pas, pas plus que Campbell, à l'époque je veux dire. Tu sais juste de vue, en fait. Je ne me souviens même pas que qui que se soit ait pointé Campbell du doigt, quand c'est arrivé. Je n'ai appris leur relation qu'en lisant le dossier.  
\- Tu crois qu'il y aurait un dossier de police sur son suicide ?  
\- Sûr, affirme le colosse en se redressant. Mais on ne le trouvera pas puisqu'on a pas accès au commissariat.  
\- Donc on n'est pas plus avancé, réplique la jeune femme.  
\- Tu n'as plus aucune confiance en ce type, crois moi c'est un pas de géant pour moi, et je sais de quoi je parle, rajoute t il, levant le pied, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et malgré leur situation dramatique, Helena échappe un petit rire délicat qui réchauffe le cœur du géant en question. Et il rit avec elle, le premier rire qu'il s'autorise depuis que son petit drame personnel soit venu obscurcir encore plus l'avenir.

§§§§

Grizz ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps, il est fatigué et une réunion de crise l'attend. Après qu'Helena ait refusé qu'il la raccompagne arguant que Luke passait la chercher tout les soirs, il s'autorise une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de partir calmement les mains dans les poches, le cœur plus léger, le ventre vide, et l'esprit brouillé. 

Il marche les trois kilomètres le séparant de la maison d'Allie, avec rien d'autre que le visage de Sam Eliot sous les yeux. Il lui reste deux jours avant le procès, quoi qu'il arrive, ils vont devoir agir d'ici là. Grizz a parfaitement conscience qu'il devra être en première ligne, prêt à affronter le pire. De leur petit groupe hétéroclite, il est le seul à avoir une chance face aux gardes, il lui est insupportable d'imaginer Bean ou Kelly face à ses brutes qu'il ne connaît définitivement pas et l'intelligence de Gordie est bien trop précieuse pour risquer sa vie.

Et même sans en avoir pleinement conscience, ces pensées reviennent à Sam. Sam qui est père aujourd'hui et qui ne peut prendre le moindre risque de mettre sa famille en danger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le colosse passe la porte de la cuisine bien décidé à enfin avaler quelques chose, quand ses yeux tombe sur une masse de cheveux roux qu'il se souvient avoir caresser avec amour.

Sam est assis sur un tabouret lui tournant le dos, recroquevillé sur lui même, sa voix sourde murmurant tendrement, Grizz sait le bébé collé au torse de son père, et rien qu'un instant il s'imagine à sa place et fuit.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris si longtemps, l'intercepte Gordie. Je commençais à m’inquiéter.  
\- Je... Je.....

Grizz bute sur les mots, cherche désespérément à remettre en marche son cerveau mais rien ne vient. Pas une phrase, pas une idée, rien que des sons inintelligible et le chagrin brûlant en dessous.

\- Hey, ça va ?

L’inquiétude perce dans la voix de Gordie et sa main trouve tout naturellement le bras du colosse, ramener à la réalité par ce geste anodin, Grizz secoue la tête, chassant les cheveux de devant ses yeux.

\- Oui, je voulais aller prendre une douche avant la réunion, explique t il. Je suis déjà en retard.  
\- Ça fait une heure que je t'attends, confirme le scientifique. Tu étais où ?  
\- Je suis retourné voir Helena. J'avais encore une carte à jouer.  
\- Et ?  
\- Y a du mieux.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Mais je ne garanti pas qu'elle soit de notre côté, temporise Grizz. Elle a bien pris la mesure du danger que représente Campbell, mais elle refuse toujours de croire que Luke ait menti.  
\- OK, c'est déjà ça, soupire Gordie. Au moins, on est plus les seuls à le savoir.  
\- A mon avis, tout le monde le sait mais personne n'a le courage d'agir. Et c'est normal, tu sais. C'est effrayant, ils n'ont jamais été confronté au danger, pas de ce genre là en tout cas, et y faire face seul, sans les parents, c'est terrifiant, affirme le géant.  
\- On agit bien nous, s'insurge Gordie.  
\- Je n'ai rien à perdre, et toi, tu as déjà tout perdu. On est pas des héros, on est suicidaire.

Gordie le dévisage, et se demande où peut bien être passer l'ours en peluche qui n'a fait que les protéger des danger du monde et de leur propre désespoir.

\- Je suis désolé, je ….. Pardon, mec, conclue Grizz.

Le géant s’apprête à monter les marches mais des pleurs suivis d'une voix sourde fige le sang dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est qu'il fait ici, murmure t il.  
\- Qui ? Sam ?

La colère gronde dans son simple « Oui, Sam ».

\- Becca voulait rentrer à la maison.  
\- Tu avais dit que Kelly les garderaient à l’hôpital. Il sont en danger ici.  
\- Je sais, mais Becca voulait rentrer à la maison. Hier déjà, Kelly avait réussi à la convaincre parce qu'Eden était un peu jaune mais l'ichter est passé, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de les garder enfermés.  
\- Tu es sûre qu'elle a vraiment essayer ?

Grizz a conscience d'être injuste mais sa colère et la peur sous-jacente brouille son esprit.

\- Désolé, marmonne t il. Mais c'est dangereux pour eux ici, ils devraient peut être aller ailleurs. Avoir l'air de prendre leurs distances avec nous ?  
\- Non, ce serait pire. Et franchement, même un psychopathe comme Campbell sait que s'attaquer à un nouveau né et à ses parents c'est aller droit dans le mur.

Grizz se penche légèrement en arrière, admire le profil de l'homme qui peuple ses rêves depuis plus de trois ans, devine la forme coincé entre son torse et ses bras qu'il voudrait à nouveau sentir autour de son cou. Eden est endormie, Sam continu pourtant à murmure de sa voix hypnotique et Grizz sent monter les larmes, alors il fuit, voulant cacher sa honte aux yeux de tous.


	5. Conseil de guerre.

Après une douche bien trop longue au vu des restrictions prévu par la charte de la ville, Grizz ose faire un pas dans la chambre qu'occupe Sam et Becca. Le lit qu'il avait laissé tel quel le matin est à présent parfaitement refait, il lui semble même que les draps ont été changé. Il en conçoit un chagrin malvenu, et sent une pointe brûlante percer son cœur. Alors il court presque, attrape son sac à dos et sort comme poursuivit par le diable lui même.

Par désir d’efficacité et l'envie de protéger toutes les personnes dormant sous ce toit, Grizz décide de dormir dans le salon ce soir, et non il ne s'agit pas de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la nouvelle famille.

Grizz s'arrête au pas de la porte de cuisine, soupire et se recompose un visage qu'il espère serein avant d'oser entrer. Et comme il s'y attendait, Sam est toujours assis au même tabouret, Eden profondément endormie contre son torse.

Resté dans l'encadrement de porte, Grizz s'autorise une minute d'adoration coupable avant de prendre le rôle de leader qu'il lui revient maintenant.

Les cheveux tirés un peu plus en arrière que d'ordinaire, la tête légèrement penché en avant, Sam a les paupières clauses, semble se concentrer, remuant délicatement les doigts dans le dos de l'enfant et Grizz a parfaitement conscience de ce que le jeune homme fait. Le géant se souvient avec une grande clarté, des doigts de Sam remuer contre sa peau, à la recherche de la vibration de sa respiration et des sourires apaisés qu'il pouvait discerner sur le visage de l'adolescent à chacune de ses inspirations.

La tête penchée contre le chambranle, Grizz détaille la pâleur délicate du visage, contemple les tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les lèvres pleines qu'il rêve d'avaler. Il aspire sa lèvre inférieurs, mord la chair, réprime le désir viscéral de se jeter sur le jeune homme, d'arracher l'enfant endormie entre ses bras et de s'y glisser pour toujours, oublier le monde et l’apocalypse. C'est cet instant précis que choisi Sam pour relever le tête brutalement et poser un regard incandescent sur le colosse qui se sent ébranler au plus profond de son âme.

Le temps suspendu, les deux jeune gens se dévisage, Grizz pense, « Viens me sauver » et Sam loue un dieu auquel il ne croit plus vraiment d'avoir ramener le géant indemne jusqu'à lui.

Et l'instant s'efface quand Gordie frôle le bras de Grizz en venant les rejoindre dans la cuisine, retour à l'apocalypse.

§§§§§

Étalé sur la table, la carte de la ville ne leur est pas d'une grande aide, au vu du périmètre restreint à leurs disposition, il sera très difficile de trouver une cachette efficace.

\- Regarde, insiste Gordie. Près de la voix de chemin de fer. Attends, murmure le jeune homme alors qu'il manipule la carte. Oui, là, c'est une ancienne voix de garage. Dans le temps les trains défectueux étaient stationné là avant d'être réparés, et plus loin sur la ligne il y a un poste de triage. Je n'ai pas été vérifier les frontières de ce côté là mais je suis presque sûr que le bâtiment existe. Il y a de la place pour cacher plusieurs personnes, de la nourriture, peut être même une voiture.  
\- Si on connaît son existence, il est possible qu'eux aussi, expose Grizz.  
\- Ce sera pareil partout en ville. La surface est très restreinte, si Campbell est aussi intelligent qu'on le pense, il aura pris de le temps de tout vérifier lui aussi.

Grizz est irrité par la simple mention de ce prénom, et contre sa volonté il jette un coup d’œil vers Sam qui hoche la tête alors que Becca vient de lui signer la phrase de Gordie. Un frisson remonte sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le murmure sourd de Sam affirme un « Oui il aura vérifié ».

\- A l'orée des bois, propose Becca, et sa voix trahi sa terreur.  
\- Rien, réplique Bean. Dès qu'on franchit les premiers arbres, il n'y a plus un seul bâtiments. Et vous ne pouvez désâmant pas rester dehors.  
\- Et si on se séparait, lance Becca.  
\- Ce serait dangereux, expose Gordie.  
\- Mais c'est une idée, coupe Kelly. Si on a pas à assurer le confort d'Eden, on peut aller dans les bois. Tu as gardé la tente, demande t elle, se tournant vers Grizz.  
\- Oui, mais ça ne peut pas être définitif, les températures ne vont faire que baisser et la neige va commencer à tomber.  
\- Peut être juste quelques jours, le temps que les choses se tassent, et ensuite on essaie de trouver quelque chose de plus correct.

Grizz soupire en se redressant, ils n'avancent à rien. Bientôt une heure qu'ils parlent de cachette, de resserve pour tenir le temps de faire tomber Campbell, et il n'ont toujours aucunes idées de comment seulement libérer Allie et Will.

\- J'en sais rien, il n'y a aucune bonne solution. Chaque plan a au moins un truc foireux qui pourrait tous nous faire tuer.  
\- Alors quoi ? On les abandonne, interroge Gordie.  
\- Non, soupire d'un air las Grizz. Mais je n'ai pas de solution miracle à vous proposer.  
\- Moi j'en ai une, lance clairement la voix de Gwen.

Le sursaut est général, même Sam a eu un mouvement brusque et les cris d'Eden viennent emplir le silence de plomb qui règne dans la cuisine depuis l'arrivée de Gwen.

Becca agite les doigts bien trop vite pour que Grizz comprenne quoi que ce soit, et Eden atterrit dans les bras de sa mère, Sam se lève et vient faire barrage de son corps entre les deux femmes de sa vie et l'intruse qui pourrait causer leurs pertes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, gronde Grizz, se dressant sur ses pieds.  
\- Du calme mon grand, sourit Gwen. Je venais te parler d'un truc que j'ai trouvé cette après midi, mais apparemment je suis tombé en plein conseil de guerre.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
\- Pas besoin d'être un génie, vous cherchez à les libérer ?

Les regards se croisent, peur, colère et situation d'urgence. Personne n'ose prendre la parole ou faire le moindre geste, préservant le statu quo autant que possible.

\- Argh, grogne la nouvelle venue. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer. Je vais vous aider.  
\- Pourquoi on te ferait confiance, interroge Gordie.  
\- Parce que je veux faire dégager ce connard.  
\- C'est pas une preuve, fait remarquer Kelly.  
\- Je ne crois absolument pas qu'Allie aurait pu faire un truc pareil.  
\- Toujours pas une preuve, répète la doctoresse.  
\- Je sais garder les secrets, pas vrai Grizz, sourit Gwen.

Et Grizz croit mourir étouffer par sa langue. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, celui de Sam également agrémenter d'un haussement de sourcil qui l'aurait fait rire en d'autre temps.

\- C'est quand même pas une preuve, reprend Kelly.  
\- Sérieux, tu te méfie de moi ? Grizz ?  
\- On a été trahi par l'un des notre, la confiance c'est fragile, affirme le géant.

Et Gwen ne peut qu'être d'accord. Pourtant la jeune femme veut apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, elle n'accorde aucun crédit à Campbell ou Harry pas même Lexie qui pourtant était son amie en d'autre temps. 

\- J'étais venu te parler d'un coin dans la forêt que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est quoi le rapport, demande Becca, de derrière le dos de Sam.  
\- Il est plein de pommiers, de poirier et je crois même qu'il y a quelques cerisiers.   
\- On ne dirige plus rien, l'inventaire c'est le problème de Lexie maintenant, réplique Bean, pour le moins énervé de s'être laisser surprendre.  
\- Pas pour moi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu t'en parler, dit elle, désignant Grizz de doigt. Vous vous allez compter, récolter et redistribuer les vivres équitablement. Pas eux, ils vont tous garder pour eux et bientôt on va tous mourir de faim.

Grizz laisse échapper sa respiration, se détend. Au fond de son cœur, il a déjà accordé toute sa confiance à la jeune femme.

\- OK, et c'est quoi ta solution miracle ?

Et juste comme ça, parce qu'il accorde sa confiance toute la tension bruissant dans la pièce disparaît. Becca vient s’asseoir sur le tabouret qu'occuper Sam quelques minutes plus tôt, Bean et Gordie se penche à nouveau sur la carte et Sam se pose contre le mur derrière lui.

\- C'est cette maison, expose Gwen, désignant un carré sur la carte. Il y a une porte blindée à l'entrée du sous sol, des dizaines de cartons de rations de survies, de l'eau, un générateur, des lits de camps.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt, interroge Grizz.  
\- Il y a de quoi tenir plusieurs mois pour trois ou quatre personnes maximum. Vu combien on était au début, ça aurait été une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, mais là, ça pourrait vous permettre de tenir un moment. 

Grizz considère la configuration de la rue, le bâtiment est à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'église. Une attaque éclaire, associée à une bonne diversion, leurs forces bien distribuées et les plus fragiles déjà à l’abri. 

\- C'est une idée, concède le géant, mais j'aimerais repérer les lieux moi même. Mais j'ai peur d'attirer l'attention.  
\- Très tôt demain matin, propose Gordie.  
\- Sûrement.

Grizz reporte les yeux sur la carte puis ose un regard furtif vers Sam, le jeune homme sourit tristement et hoche la tête en un accord silencieux qui réchauffe le cœur du géant.

\- Demain matin, confirme t il. Je vais faire un jogging. Identifier l'endroit le plus sûr pour attaquer le convoi et voir si c'est possible. Merci Gwen.

La jeune femme lui lance un clin d’œil et accepte la tasse que lui tend Bean.

\- OK, on sait où aller, comment on s'organise maintenant, reprend Kelly.  
\- Becca, tu iras t'installer là bas avec le bébé à l'aurore. Toi aussi, Kelly....  
\- Non, coupe la doctoresse. Je veux aider.  
\- Je sais, mais on a besoin de tes compétences médicales. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu te fasse arrêter.

La jeune femme soupire, mais acquiesce, il sera toujours temps de faire changer d'avis leur leader.

\- Bean, tu iras à l'église. Je sais, se dépêche de dire Grizz, anticipant le refus de la scientifique. Je sais, tu veux aider, et justement c'est en étant là bas que tu aideras.  
\- Ah ouais en faisant quoi ? Un compte rendu pour les archives, s'indigne t elle.

Le rire de Grizz le surprend lui même et tout le monde se fige. Bean ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a pu dire de si drôle alors qu'elle ne ressent que de l'indignation.

\- Ça va, finit par demander Gordie, alors que le corps de Grizz est encore parcouru de tremblement incontrôlable.  
\- Putain, on parles d’évasion, d'attaque de convoi, de cachette secrète. C'est définitivement un univers parallèle, affirme le colosse.  
\- Tu veux faire une pause ?  
\- Non, je veux en finir et aller dormir.

Le désespoir dans la voix de leur leader contraste désagréablement avec son fou rire quelques secondes plus tôt, et même Gwen comprend que c'est mauvais signe.

\- Bean, l'église. Si aucun d'entre nous ne se montre, Campbell comprendra qu'on mijote un truc.  
\- D'accord, répond simplement la jeune femme.  
\- Gordie, toi et moi on s'occupe de l'attaque du convoi.

Et le scientifique acquiesce gravement de la tête. Grizz laisse échapper un soupire tremblant, peur, doute et chagrin. Il puisse encore un peu de courage au fond de son estomac vide, et redresse la tête.

\- Sam, commence t il, accentuant consciemment l'articulation de chaque mot. Tu vas monter la garde devant chez Luke, tu nous préviens dès qu'ils font sortir Allie et Will. Tu restes à l’abri des regards, ajoute le colosse, retroussant le nez comme il le fait chaque fois qu'il est gêné.  
\- Je note la marque et la plaque du véhicule, signe Sam, murmurant les mots en même temps, et laisse échapper un sourire tremblant que seul Grizz peut voir.

Le leader acquiesce de la tête, ajoutant un « Hum » que Sam ne peut pas entendre et tous ce que Grizz arrive à penser est qu'il aurait suffit que la main du jeune homme soit posée sur son torse pour qu'il le sente.

\- OK, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, reprend le leader, mais une main sur son bras l'arrête en plein discours.  
\- Et moi, je fais quoi, interroge Gwen.

Grizz la dévisage, et ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Je peux venir avec vous, on ne serait pas trop de trois pour attaquer le convoi.  
\- C'est très risqué, ils seront sûrement armés et pas nous.  
\- Je prends le risque, assure la jeune femme.  
\- Pas moi, affirme le géant.  
\- Clark ne fera rien qui puisse me blesser, réplique t elle. Je vous servirais de gilet par balle.  
\- Clark peut être mais Jason ?  
\- Franchement, je pense que Clark me choisira plus tôt que Jason.  
\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu sois blesser ou pire, soupire le géant.   
\- Je veux vous aider, je dois vous aider.

Et le regard de Gwen s'attarde sur Becca et l'enfant qu'elle berce toujours contre son sein. Le désespoir fait son retour au fond du ventre de Grizz, un coup d’œil et il sait que chacun ici sent les ténèbres planer au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- D'accord. A l'aube, après demain. Advienne que pourra, conclue t il.


	6. Insomnies.

La journée suivante passe en un flou étrange et irréel. Après deux passages devant leur nouvelle planque, un tour du quartier et le chemin menant à l'église, Grizz et Gordie décident d'attaquer à égale distance entre l'église et la maison de Luke. Kelly et Becca empaquette un maximum d'affaire pour Eden dans deux sacs à dos, Gwen et Bean vont explorer ce vergers qui pourrait faire tant pour leur survie, et Sam ne se montre pas de la journée.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils se rendent par groupe de deux ou trois à la cafétéria pour prendre le repas du soir. Malgré le régime qu'il s'est imposé involontairement ces deux derniers jours, Grizz ne parvient qu'à avaler un bol de soupe et se force à manger une tartine de pain de mie, seulement parce que Sam l'a déposé sur son plateau en passant près de lui. 

Les deux garçons ne se sont pas regardé de la journée, et ce moment ne fait pas exception, la manche de Sam ne fait que frôler l'épaule de Grizz, pas un mot, pas un signe échanger et le monde ne s'est pas arrêter autour d'eux. Le vie suit son court malgré la catastrophe qui s’abattra sur eux dès demain.

Grizz attend d'avoir vu disparaître chacun de ses soldats avant de se lever lui même et de prendre la direction de leur quartier général, au loin il distingue Gwen marcher vers la maison d'une autre fille dont il a oublié le nom. Il se sent seul, il ne lui faudrait qu'une foulée pour trouver l’amitié naissante que lui offre la jeune fille malgré son secret. Mais en bon général, Grizz se détourne de son agent double et marche seul dans la nuit.

« Hey Grizz » entend il et la rage emplit son ventre et sa tête, menaçant de faire exploser le peu de self-control qui lui reste.

\- Ouais, se force t il, à répondre.  
\- Parait que tu comptes partir avec ta copine demain.   
\- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend du temps. Gordie pense qu'il devrait pleuvoir demain. Les tests peuvent attendre encore un jour ou deux, explique t il, et il n'a même pas besoin de mentir.  
\- OK, tiens moi au courant, acquiesce Campbell. Je peux te fournir une ou deux personnes pour vous aider.  
\- Ça devrait aller. Bean n'a pas le sens de l'orientation, c'est pour ça que je dois l'accompagner. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle se perde.  
\- Les autres pourraient pas y aller avec elle ?  
\- Tu as besoin de moi ici, interroge Grizz, cherchant à écourter au maximum cette conversation.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais tu vas déjà en faire beaucoup pour nous, faudrait pas te fatiguer à l'avance.  
\- Non, pas de problème. Ça occupe.  
\- Arrêtes de penser à eux, ils ne méritent pas que tu t'inquiètes, affirme le diable, et Grizz discerne nettement la perfidie sous le ton de la conversation.  
\- On verra, marmonne le colosse. J'y vais, rajoute t il.

Il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse, mais Campbell lance un « Salut mon pote » qui lui donne la nausée.

§§§§§§

Contre sa volonté, Grizz accélère sa marche, pas qu'il veuille se trouver sous le même toit que Sam et sa famille, mais il est persuadé que Campbell se doute de quelque chose, et il veut à nouveau prévenir tout le monde, insister plus que nécessaire sur la sécurité et surtout bien leur faire comprendre que personne ne doit se mettre en danger inutilement.

Et lorsqu'il passe la porte l'extraordinaire tignasse de Gordie lui redonne le sourire.

\- Hey, rassemblement général. J'ai croisé Campbell en rentrant. Je suis sûr qu'il se doute d'un truc.

Gordie hoche la tête et monte les escaliers, sonnant l'appel comme le bon commandant en second qu'il est devenu.

§§§§§§

\- On change quelque chose, interroge Kelly, une fois le discours de Grizz terminé.  
\- J'en sais rien, souffle le géant. Ce que je veux c'est vous avertir du danger, et que vous sachiez que vous pouvez vous retirer à tout moment, je ne vous en voudrais pas.  
\- Alors si c'est ça, je voudrais faire un petit changement au plan, explique Kelly. Je pense que je devrais m'occuper d'Harry.   
\- Comment ça t'occuper d'Harry, s'inquiète le leader.  
\- En faisant diversion.  
\- Quelle genre de diversion ?

Et Kelly rit de bon cœur, elle imagine parfaitement ce que dois penser Grizz à cet instant.

\- En allant lui parler demain matin, j'allais le voir tous les jours avant que Campbell le vampirise. Peut être qu'il serait content de me voir et que je pourrais le retarder, ça ferait une personne de moins à gérer.  
\- Je préfère que tu sois à l'abri au cas où ça tournerait mal, expose simplement Grizz.  
\- Il ne me retiendra pas si je veux partir, je vais le voir tôt demain matin et je tente ma chance, propose la jeune femme.  
\- Vous en pensez quoi, lance Grizz, et scrute chaque visage autour de la table, s'arrête un instant sur Sam et la lueur au fond de ses yeux ne lui dit rien qui vaille.  
\- Ce serait déjà ça, assure Gordie.  
\- Oui, et puis Harry n'est pas le plus dangereux, rajoute Bean. Mais ne le laisse pas fermer la porte derrière toi.

Kelly sourit et saisie le bras de la jeune femme. Elle se sent à sa place ici, être utile et savoir que de bonnes personnes compte sur elle, ont conscience de sa valeur et de la beauté de son cœur.

\- Je ferais attention, affirme la jeune femme. Et je garderais mon téléphone allumé. Je pourrais t'appeler comme ça tu endenterais tout ce qui se passe en temps réel, ajoute elle, avec un geste vers Bean.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Et si quelque chose se passe mal, je t'envoie la cavalerie.  
\- Ça ressemble à un plan, sourit Kelly, et Grizz acquiesce d'une moue crispée.  
\- OK, allez dormir, n'oubliez pas de mettre le réveil pour cinq heures au plus tard, conclue le leader.

Gordie lui claque l'épaule alors qu'il suit Bean vers l'arrière de la maison, Grizz ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de leur conversation une fois les mots « réaction chimique » et « centrifugation » aient été prononcé. Le géant retient Kelly par le bras, et s'étonne encore d'à quel point il a pu se tromper à son sujet toutes ses années.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? Même si Bean nous appelle tout de suite, il nous faudra au moins dix minutes pour venir à ton secours.   
\- Je sais, affirme t elle. Mais nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Grizz hoche la tête, mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue et Kelly pose une main délicate sur son épaule avant de rejoindre Becca dans les escaliers. Il la suit du regard et la seconde suivante son crâne vient heurter le bois de la table, découragé et fatigué.

Le pression sur son biceps est douce et tendre, et Grizz se demande s'il doit vraiment lever la tête pour croiser le regard si bleu qui le hante jour et nuit. Mais le murmure sourd prononce son nom avec tellement de tendresse qu'il ne peut qu'ouvrir les yeux. « Hey », soupire t il en réponse et Sam lui sourit.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, signe Sam, en rythme avec les mots épelés par ses lèvres tentantes.  
\- Je vais prendre une douche et je me couche dans le canapé, promet le géant.

Sam hoche la tête, mord sa lèvre d'une façon qui tord les entrailles du colosse.

\- Tu étais où aujourd'hui, demande t il, alors qu'il ne se sent aucun droit de le faire.  
\- J'ai ramassé les ordures en ville ensuite j'ai fait la vaisselle à la cafétéria.  
\- Pourquoi, s'étonne Grizz.  
\- Mes nouvelles fonctions, mime Sam.

Grizz soupire et se contente de grogner un « Campbell » qui fait trembler la main toujours sur son bras.

\- Je devrais essayé, commence Sam, mais Becca déboule des escaliers comme une furie, le t shirt couvert de régurgitation.

Grizz hoche la tête vers l'arrière pour recentrer l'attention de Sam là où elle doit être, avec sa famille.

\- On se voit plus tard, souffle Sam, alors qu'il s’apprête à suivre Becca.

Grizz accepte d'un mouvement de tête, et regarde la main de Becca serrer celle de Sam, et son cœur se fend.

§§§§§§

Le calme règne sur la maison depuis deux bonnes heures, les lumières sont toutes éteintes exception faite de la veilleuse sur le porche, tentative ridicule d’éloigner leurs ennemis. Pourtant Grizz n'a toujours pas trouver le sommeil, le sofa est confortable bien qu'un peu petit pour son corps immense mais il est bien installé. Il regarde le plafond et le reflets venant de l'extérieur, il envisage un instant de se lever, faire quelque pompes peut être des développés couchés histoire de s'occuper l’esprit et de fatigué son corps, mais il entends des pas dans les escaliers. 

Il tourne le visage vers le dossier de fauteuil, se cachant aux yeux de qui que puisse être la personne venant d'entrer dans le salon. Les pas s'éloignent et la porte coulissante de la cuisine couine atrocement fort dans la maison silencieuse. Grizz redoute le retour de ce couche tard, il craint de sentir les mains de Sam se poser sur lui ou désespère de découvrir Gordie une tasse de thé à la main prêt à retourner se coucher, et l'incertitude lui donne envie de hurler.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand une deuxième personne entre dans le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien, s'inquiète Kelly et Grizz sait qui se trouve dans la cuisine avec elle.  
\- Oui, renifle Becca. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
\- Tu t'inquiète pour demain ?  
\- Je passe mon temps à m’inquiéter depuis qu'on est arrivé ici.  
\- Moi aussi. 

Grizz entends les soupires, et un petit bruit métallique, une des deux filles prépare du thé. Il envisage un instant de les rejoindre mais se fige quand les sanglots de Becca emplisse la cuisine.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Eden ? Elle ne dort pas ?  
\- Elle s'est endormie avec Sam, il y a un moment, explique la jeune mère entre deux soupires.  
\- Tu as encore mal ? Je peux te donner un antalgique, tu aurais même pu en demander un tout à l'heure....  
\- Non, ça va. Ce que tu m'as donné est largement suffisant. Et je préfère éviter, ce ne doit pas être très bon pour elle tout ces médicaments.  
\- J'ai bien étudié les recommandations, j'ai choisis les médicaments prescrits habituellement en post-partum, explique Kelly, et Grizz est impressionné par le savoir qu'elle a acquis par elle même en si peu de temps.  
\- Il a rencontré quelqu'un, pleure Becca, et Grizz veut disparaître sous terre.

« Sam » affirme la doctoresse. Il imagine la joli visage de Becca baigné de larmes et le hochement de tête pénible qu'elle offre comme réponse.

\- C'est arrivé quand ?  
\- Il ne m'a pas donné beaucoup d'explications. Apparemment, ça date de quelques semaines mais...... Il a dit qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air. Et il avait l'air si triste.  
\- Quand il dit quelqu'un, il parle d'un garçon ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous en êtes où, tous les deux ?

Becca garde le silence, Grizz se surprend à vouloir secouer la jeune mère, qu'elle lui dise que tout espoir est perdu, que Sam sera bientôt un « secret married gay dude », et lui seul et malheureux pour la reste de sa vie.

\- Je sais bien qu'il m'aime mais pas comme ça, explique Becca. Si je lui demande, il restera avec moi mais..... Je ne veux pas, pas de cette façon, je crois......  
\- Viens, entend il, et les deux jeunes filles quittent la cuisine pour remonter à l'étage.

Le reste de la nuit ne diffère pas vraiment de l'instant où il s'est couché, il garde les yeux grands ouverts fixés au plafond, y détaille le jeu de lumière, et imagine Sam et Becca enlacés juste au dessus de sa tête. A son chagrin vient s'ajouter la honte, Sam quittant femme et enfant pour lui, devenir le premier briseur de ménage de New Ham. Et il ne dort pas de la nuit, attend simplement que le premier de ses soldats descende pour s'autoriser à se lever.


	7. Partir au front.

Le salon est toujours plongé dans l'obscurité quand Gordie passe la dernière marche des escaliers. Grizz n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour se lever, les tasses sont déjà prêtes sur la table, Gordie attend sagement que la cafetière est livrée son précieux nectars.

\- Je te fais un truc à manger, lance le commandant en second sans même se retourner.  
\- Il reste des biscuits ?  
\- Ceux de Will ? Non, désolé, tu as mangé les derniers l'autre soir. Mais il y a des céréales et du pain, je peux te faire des toast.  
\- Céréales, s'te plaît, marmonne le géant.  
\- Mal dormi ?

Grizz acquiesce de la tête et accepte le bol que lui tend le jeune homme. 

\- J'ai pas réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit, explique le géant. Et toi ?  
\- Pareil. Tu t'inquiètes ?  
\- Pas qu'un peu. Si on se fait prendre, au mieux on se fait tous arrêter au pire....  
\- Il pourrait y avoir des morts, termine Gordie pour lui.  
\- Exactement. Dans le fond, je m'en fous un peu de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, mais.....  
\- Dis pas ça, s'insurge Gordie. On a besoin de toi.  
\- Non, si Allie était toujours là, je n'aurais pas eu à faire tous ça.   
\- Évidement puisque tout ça c'est pour la sauver.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi je me suis proposer pour m'occuper des champs et tout le reste, interroge Grizz, le regard intense.

Gordie secoue négativement la tête et sait parfaitement qu'il n'aimera pas la réponse de son ami.

\- Je voulais rester à l'écart, faire ma part mais ne plus avoir à me mêler des trucs glauques.  
\- Genre l’exécution de Greg, propose Gordie.  
\- C'est pas moi qui ais tiré mais j'entends encore ses cris et la détonation. Être là bas..... Tout est calme, silencieux. Paisible, précise Grizz. Je n'aime pas tout ce bruit autour de moi, l'agitation et la peur constante.  
\- On ne peut pas abandonner, répond simplement Gordie.  
\- Et je n'abandonnerai pas, affirme Grizz. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime être ici. 

Gordie hoche la tête, une moue compatissante au visage, lui non plus n'aime pas ce nouveau monde. Les deux garçon partagent un petit déjeuner en silence, profitant simplement du calme avant la tempête. 

\- Le café est bon, c'est déjà ça, lance Grizz, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Gordie hoche la tête avec un clin d’œil, « Vaille que vaille » pense Grizz et il espère simplement voir le visage de Sam avant de partir vers une mort certaine. 

§§§§§§§

La cuisine se remplit de vie et d'agitation, la cafetière se vide rapidement, le pain de mie est avalé, Eden passe de bras en bras, mais Grizz fait bien attention à rester hors de portée. Pas qu'il n'aime pas les enfants mais il ne se sent pas le droit de poser les mains sur elle, pas alors que ces même mains aient étreint son père avec tant de passion, alors que sa mère attendait sa venue.

Peu après six heures, Becca harnache Eden dans le port bébé que Kelly a déniché au super marché et passe le large manteau de Grizz par dessus pour les garder au chaud. Près d'elle, Kelly charge un sac sur son dos, l'autre pendant à son bras. La doctoresse adresse un signe de tête au leader et lui dit qu'elle passera à l'action à huit heure précise, rappelant le plan qu'ils ont établi la veille au soir. Grizz acquiesce, pas vraiment concentrer, tout ce qu'il est voit, c'est Sam penché sur Becca pour déposer un baiser sur le front de leur bébé. Les deux jeunes femmes quittent la maison avec des sourires et un « A tout à l'heure » où Grizz est persuadé d'entendre « Adieu ». 

Le silence se fait une fois la porte refermée, et chacun se demande qui sera le prochain a disparaître pour toujours, peut être. 

« Bien arrivée, deux coups un silence puis deux coups » écrit Kelly, vingt minutes plus tard, rappelant le code mis au point la veille pour que Becca sache qui se cache derrière la porte blindée.  
Le procès commence à neuf heures, Bean décide donc de terminer les préparatifs pour la seconde expédition et Gordie court derrière pour la rejoindre, voulant passer le plus de temps possible avec la jeune femme avant que ce ne soit plus possible.

Et Grizz tremble assis sur son tabouret, à l'autre bout de la table, Sam le regarde, et le géant se sent fondre.

\- Je pars bientôt, signe le jeune homme.  
\- Couvre toi, il fait froid, et il risque de pleuvoir, répond automatiquement Grizz.

Sam hoche la tête et reste là à le regarder sans oser bouger, parler ou fuir. Les deux garçons n'ont quasiment pas parlé depuis la catastrophe, ils ne trouvent pas les mots pourtant tant de choses devraient être dites entre eux. 

Grizz se trouve ridicule, leur drame paraît dérisoire en comparaison de la situation de Will et Allie, pourtant le désespoir gronde dans son ventre, couard et puérile. Il ne devrait pas diriger leur groupe, il ne s'en sent ni le droit ni la légitimité. 

Et le courage le submerge sous la forme de Sam s’avançant vers lui avec détermination. Par réflexe Grizz tourne sur le tabouret pour lui faire face, Sam soupire et semble avoir pris un décision fondamentale.

Le jeune homme se plante devant lui, attrape d'autorité son visage à deux mains et vient poser sa bouche en douceur sur la sienne.

Grizz se laisse bercer par les caresses délicates des doigts de Sam contre ses tempes et la pulsation de plaisir dans son ventre. Naturellement, ses mains trouvent les flans du jeune homme, s’accrochant aux plis de son pull.

Les lèvres dansent contre sa bouche, et il se laisse envahir par la langue de Sam, ne contrôlant plus rien, pas même ses mains qui glissent contre la peau chaude des hanches du jeune homme. Une main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux , il grogne, et Sam tremble entre ses bras.

Le jeune homme s'appuie de plus en plus, forçant le passage entre ses jambes, corps contre corps, Grizz se perd dans le temps et savoure ces dernières minutes de bonheur.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, la bouche de Sam quitte la sienne et le jeune homme vient frotter son visage dans son cou, savoure la vibration de sa respiration contre sa joue, et Grizz se sent bêtement heureux, les bras sous le pull agrippant la peau bien trop blanche et le cœur merveilleux bruissant en dessous.

Avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, Grizz comprend que Sam devra bientôt le quitter, alors le géant se résout à lâcher sa prise dans le dos du jeune homme et lui donne une petite impulsion de son torse pour le forcer à se redresser. Et Sam obéit sagement, laisse glisser ses mains crispées dans le tissus de son t shirt, et les voilà à nouveau séparés, Grizz sent le froid enveloppé son corps, persuadé que Sam ressent le même manque.

Toujours sur son tabouret, Grizz suit Sam des yeux, le voit enfiler le blouson noir qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu avant son départ, ajuster la lourde écharpe autour de son cou, vérifier que son téléphone est bien dans sa poche et s'arrêter net.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, murmure t il, et ses doigts s'agitent nerveusement. Je veux rester avec toi.  
\- J'ai des choses à faire, on se voit après, promet Grizz, bien conscient qu'il ment éhontément.

Sam hoche la tête, sourit et se tourne vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, le jeune homme pense mourir de bonheur quand Grizz le rattrape par le bras. D'un mouvement, le géant l’incite à se retourner, par réflexe ses mains trouvent les poignets du jeune homme et il lève la tête, scrutant les grands yeux verts qu'il trouve si expressif.

\- Je te vois bientôt, murmure Grizz, effleurant son œil de deux doigts.

Sam hoche la tête, et s'autorise à contempler le léger décalage sur le visage qu'il aime caresser. Grizz se penche en avant, effleurant le front de ses lèvres et se décide à le laisser partir.

§§§§§§§

Le soleil est levé depuis plus d'une heure, Grizz ne sent plus ni pieds ni mains, à ses côtés Gordie se dandine, et Gwen semble pétrifiée, le froid n'est définitivement pas une chose qu'ils apprécient. 

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiète, en comptant le temps de trajet, l'installation dans l'église et le rappel des faits, Allie et Will devraient déjà être passés devant eux, pourtant toujours rien.

\- Il en dit quoi Sam, répète Gordie pour la dixième fois au moins.  
\- Toujours pareil, les gardes sont arrivés peu après lui et personne n'est sorti de la maison depuis, se contente de dire Grizz.  
\- Ça n'a pas de sens.  
\- Ou Campbell s'est juste foutu de notre gueule, histoire de voir ce qu'on préparait, propose le leader.  
\- Tu crois qu'il nous observe ?  
\- Comment saurait il qu'on est ici à attendre le convoi ?  
\- Gwen, marmonne Gordie se tournant pour que seul Grizz l'entende, et Grizz secoue la tête. Tu as raison, ils seraient déjà venu nous arrêter. On fait quoi alors ?  
\- On attend.

Et ce qu'il fit les dix minutes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre dans la poche de son Jeans.

\- Ouais, répond il, sans même regarder l'écran.  
\- Lexie vient de dire que le procès était reporté, murmure Bean, sûrement pour rester discrète alors qu'elle est cernée par leurs ennemis.  
\- Comment ça reporté ?  
\- C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. Son téléphone a sonné, elle a envoyé un message en réponse, elle en a reçu un autre et elle a dit textuellement : « Le procès pour trahison de Will LeClair et Allie Presseman est reporté jusqu'à nouvel ordre, merci à tous d'être venu. »  
\- Le procès est reporté, explique Grizz à Gordie alors qu'il écoute Bean dire que tout les gens présent dans l'église partent rejoindre leurs travail respectif.  
\- On fait quoi, interroge Gwen.  
\- A ton avis, demande Grizz au téléphone. C'est une ruse pour nous faire sortir de notre cachette ?  
\- Non, Lexie vient de partir avec Shoe.  
\- OK, on abandonne. Il faut voir ce qu'ils nous préparent. On part de principe qu'ils nous ont dans le collimateur. Becca et le bébé restent cacher. Gordie appelle Kelly, voit ce qu'il en est du côté de Harry. Gwen, tu devais travailler où ce matin ?  
\- Le cuisine, découper les légumes, précise la jeune femme.  
\- Très bien, tu y vas. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus. Gordie, reprend Grizz mais l’intéressé lève la main pour l'interrompre.  
\- OK, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle moi. Et n'éteins pas ton téléphone. Hum, oui bien sûr, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, répond le scientifique, avec un sourire. 

Grizz fronce les sourcils, le sourire de Gordie lui plaît bien, peut être enfin un début d'amélioration.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, demande Gwen, à la place du géant.  
\- Kelly vient de dire que je n'ai pas besoin de me prendre pour toi, dit il, désignant le leader.  
\- Te prendre pour moi ?  
\- Ouais « Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger », gronde Gordie, tentative d’imitation du colosse, ce qui fait rire Gwen, et tordre le nez de colosse en question, gène et peut être un sentiment d'appartenance qui lui réchauffe le cœur.

Grizz détourne le regard, les préserver du danger est son leitmotiv depuis le début, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il a peut être enfin trouver sa place qu'il va arrêter de s’inquiéter pour eux.

\- Il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais qu'un seul Grizz, réplique le Grizz en question. C'est clair ?

Gordie hoche la tête avec un sourire en coin qui fait rougir son visage et briller ses yeux.

\- Allez, vas rejoindre Bean.  
\- Pour faire quoi ?  
\- Ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui, les préparatifs pour le voyage, affirme le géant.

Gordie n'attend pas plus longtemps et part vers l'église, décidé à intercepter son amie avant qu'elle n'ait rejoint la maison.

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi, demande Gwen, alors que Grizz regarde Gordie partir.  
\- Vérifier un truc, fureter, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Vas travailler, reste discrète et je t'appelle plus tard pour te donner les infos qu'on aura collecté.  
\- A vos ordres, réplique la jeune femme avec un salut militaire, et Grizz attend qu'elle est disparu au coin de la rue pour reprendre son téléphone.

« On décroche, le procès est annulé » écrit il, et il passe les trois minutes suivantes à regarder le nom de Sam sur l'écran du téléphone en attente d'une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais.  
Le second message se résume à un « Sam ? » apeuré, et Grizz sait que quelque chose cloche. 

Il ne prend conscience de ce qu'il fait que lorsque sa respiration devient courte, que ses jambes commencent à le tirailler, et que plusieurs groupes d'adolescents l'aient regardé de travers alors qu'il se précipitait dans les rues sans égard pour ceux qu'il pouvait bousculer sur son passage.

Grizz n'est venu dans cette maison qu'une fois auparavant mais il a bien enregistrer la configuration des lieux. La lourde porte de bois n'en fait pas un point d'accès efficace, les fenêtres au verre cathédrale ne lui permettent même pas de voir ce qu'il se passe à l’intérieur. Alors prudemment, le géant fait le tour du jardin, cherchant une vitre qui lui laisserait apercevoir ce qui peut bien s'y passer. Mais rien, de lourdes tentures obstrues chaque points d'accès, même la lumière ne parvient pas à passer à l’intérieur.

Et malgré lui et son cœur vaillant, Grizz sursaute lorsqu'un rideau s'ouvre brusquement et là derrière la fenêtre Elle le regarde, les larmes aux yeux, un large hématome sur la joue, « La porte est ouverte » mime t elle de ses lèvres, « Vite » rajoute t elle, et Grizz comprend qu'il ne s'est malheureusement pas tromper.

Grizz ne perd pas plus de temps et court vers l'entrée. La porte cède à la première poussée et les cris de rage emplisse ses oreilles.

Là contre le mur, Sam lutte avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, le sang marquant sa peau bien trop pâle, les yeux baignés de larmes qui doivent lui brouiller la vision, les mains désespérément agrippées aux poignets de son frère qui hurle de toutes ses forces en l'étranglant.


	8. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais!

Le sang a taché le col de sa chemise et son pull en dessous, ses cheveux habituellement si bien ordonné ne ressemble plus qu'à un tas informe, si semblable à ceux qu'ils étaient après que Grizz y est glissé les mains avec fougue cette seule nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. 

Doucement, le corps de Sam s’affaisse, ses mains perdent de leurs prises sur les poignets de Campbell, l'instant de sidération s’évapore au rire fou que le pire des frères Eliot lâche, et avant même de l'avoir compris, Grizz vient abattre violemment la petite sculpture de bois qui ornait la console de l'entrée à l'arrière du crâne de l'agresseur.

Les frères Eliot s'effondrent au sol en un parfait ensemble qu'ils n'ont sûrement jamais du connaître de leurs vies. Grizz se précipite sur Campbell, arrachant le revolver accroché à sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin avant de venir encercler Sam de son corps bien trop grand.

Une litanie de « Sam » coule de ses lèvres tremblantes alors que des larmes brouillent sa vision. « S'il te plaît », « Je t'en prie », « Regarde moi », se succèdent mais toujours rien, Sam repose à moitié contre le mur à moité contre le torse bruissant de peur du géant.

Intellectuellement, Grizz a parfaitement conscience que Sam ne peut pas l'entendre pourtant sa bouche ne cesse de supplier, de cajoler, de promettre, et le jeune homme n'a toujours pas bougé, ni prononcer le moindre son.

Le colosse sait qu'il devrait s'assurer que Campbell ne s'est pas redressé, son revolver dans la main prêt à lui exploser la cervelle mais son cerveau est paralysé, Sam meurt dans ses bras, et il aura beau y mettre toutes ses forces, il ne le retiendra pas.

Une main le retenant contre son torse, l'autre caressant le visage marqué, Grizz voit ses propres larmes coulées sur les joues de l'homme qui l’obsède depuis des années quand un coup violent dans le ventre le ramène sur terre.

Les yeux toujours clos, Sam cherche à se défaire de sa prise, poussant des talons et des mains pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son tortionnaire. Le soulagement est si brutal que le géant en a le souffle coupé, puis il se ressaisie et finit par agrippé le poignet de Sam en une tentative de capter son attention mais le jeune homme gémit, cherchant à soustraire son bras de la poigne douloureuse. Alors à contre cœur, Grizz lâche prise, desserre suffisamment son étreinte pour le laisser s'échapper de ses bras s'il le souhaite et le jeune homme ouvre enfin ces si beaux yeux bleus.

« Grizz » épelle t il et il vient s’enfouir contre son torse. Et le géant passe l'éternité suivante à murmurer des mots tendre, gardant sa voix la plus douce possible, le menton posé sur le crâne secouer de tremblements. 

De loin, comme entouré de brouillard et de douleur, Sam perçoit la vibration qui lui rappelle le bien être et la sérénité. Ses yeux brûlent, sa gorge lui semble emplis de verre pilé, son visage et ses côtés irradient d'une souffrance qu'il n'a plus connu depuis que plusieurs de ses doigts aient été cassés, il y a de cela trois ans. 

Malgré toute cette peine, il se sent bien, comme déconnecté de son propre corps, perdu dans l'essence merveilleuse de Grizz Visser.

\- Grizz, pleure Elle, et le géant tourne la tête pour la voir à genoux près de l'homme qui la brutalise depuis des mois.  
\- Mon téléphone, parvient t il à dire. Ma poche arrière.

La jeune femme rampe jusqu'à eux, hésite un instant et se dépêche d’attraper l'appareil et de le déposer sur le sol avant de s’enfuir à l'autre bout du couloir.

Luke décroche à la seconde sonnerie et Grizz a envie de lui hurler que tout est de sa faute, qu'il lui aurait suffit de résister et ce chaos ne les auraient pas frapper de plein fouet, pourtant Grizz maîtrise à la perfection sa voix et les mots qu'il prononce.

\- Je suis chez Campbell. Il a agressé Sam, j'ai du l'assommer pour qu'il lâche Sam. Ils sont blessés tous les deux. Rejoint moi ici avec ta voiture, ils doivent être soigner.

Et tout ce que Luke parvient à fournir est un « Quoi » complément inutile.

\- Je dois vraiment tout répéter, s'énerve Grizz. Ramène toi ici, fissa.  
\- J'arrive, promet le Quaterback, et Grizz rêve de lui décocher un magistral crochet du droit.

Son second appel est pour Kelly, qui lui répond en chuchotant que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, qu'elle est occupée et que si ça ne le dérange pas elle le rappellerais plus tard mais Grizz lui explique la situation, parle de sang et de terreur irrationnelle. « J'arrive » affirme t elle et en effet elle passe la porte avant même qu'il ne puisse entendre la voiture de Luke au loin.

\- Il est en état de choc, explique la doctoresse, désignant Sam toujours cramponné au colosse, la respiration haché et le teint livide.  
\- Il l'a étranglé, vraiment très fort. Sam a perdu connaissance, j'ai même cru qu'il ne respirait plus.  
\- Un traumatisme de la gorge, conclue la jeune fille. Il faut l’emmener à l’hôpital, je dois l'examiner. Gordie aussi, c'est plus sûr.  
\- Campbell aussi, soupire Grizz, même si la simple idée d'apporter son aide à ce démon lui retourne l'estomac.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il s’aperçoit que Campbell n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il l'a frappé il y a près d'une demi heure.

Quand Luke consent enfin à se montrer, Grizz est proche de l’implosion atomique. L'homme qu'il a un temps cru être le meilleur ami qu'il n'aurait jamais, reste planter à un mètre de Campbell, inerte et inutile.

\- Secoue toi, gronde le géant. Il faut les emmener à l’hôpital.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, finit par demander Luke.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, reprend Grizz, calmant le ton saccadé de sa voix. Quand je suis arrivé, Campbell étranglait Sam, je l'ai assommé pour qu'il lâche prise, et maintenant ils ont besoin de soin. Tous les trois, précise t il, un hochement de tête vers l'arrière pour désigner Elle recroquevillée contre un mur.

Un regard et Kelly comprend, la doctoresse approche tranquillement la jeune femme terrifiée, les mains bien en vue et le visage serein.

\- Hey, sourit elle. Tu veux bien que je regarde ta joue ? C'est une vilaine coupure.  
\- J'ai déjà eu pire, répond honnêtement la jeune femme, et Kelly sent une boule dur tomber au fond de son ventre.  
\- Je veux juste t'aider.

Elle acquiesce et se redresse, acceptant les mains délicates de Kelly contre son visage. Au loin, Grizz observe Kelly dégager les cheveux collés au sang et Elle réprimer une grimace de douleur.

\- Je suis désolée, assure la doctoresse.

Elle mime un sourire et Grizz sait qu'ils vont tous payer très cher ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Je vais installer Sam et Elle dans la voiture de Campbell pour les emmener à l’hôpital. Toi, tu prends le connard.  
\- Grizz, grogne Luke.  
\- Sérieux, hurle le géant. Maintenant! Tu vas me faire la morale ? Maintenant ? Ce connard allait le tuer ! Putain regarde dans quel état il est, et Elle ? Ouvre les yeux bordel de merde. Tu mérite que je te ….

« Grizz » soupire Sam, la voix plus éraillée qu'à l'accoutumée, presque inaudible, et le géant inspire à fond à plusieurs reprise avant de murmurer « Ce n'est pas fini » et il se décide à se redresser, entraînant Sam avec lui.

Bien dressé sur ses pieds, le jeune homme fixe le regard au visage tendu du colosse. C'est à cet instant que Grizz remarque les tremblements, le corps fragile ondule désagréablement et Sam ne s'en aperçoit même pas tant il est absorbé dans la contemplation de son sauveur. D'un mouvement hésitant, Grizz fait glisser les manches de son blouson et soupire. Il rêve de voir Sam porter les couleurs de son équipe depuis qu'il a compris les sentiments que lui inspire le jeune sourd pourtant son cœur se fend quand il vient recouvrir la frêle silhouette de son manteau. 

Sam roule des épaules, comme pour apprécier la lourdeur du tissus et s'en approprier l'essence, celle de Grizz. L'instant suspendu, Grizz se perd dans les yeux brillants, une pointe de culpabilité brûlant son ventre, et comme pour s'excuser il vient effleurer la joue se gardant bien de toucher la large plaie la couvrant, Sam répond d'un sourire. La bouche du géant se tord, agrémenter de ce léger décalage qu'il détresse tant sans savoir ce qu'il provoque dans le cœur du jeune homme, Grizz ferme les yeux, souffle comme pour évacuer la tension et ses lèvres remuent le plus lentement possible. 

\- Je vais t’emmener à l’hôpital, Kelly et Gordie vont te soigner.

Sam acquiesce et se laisse aller contre le torse puissant bruissant de colère. Doucement, Ils marchent vers la porte et la pluie qui obscurcit le ciel et vient laver les larmes et la peur. Les suivant de près, serrées l'une contre l'autre, Elle et Kelly murmurent sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elles se disent, les pas se rapprochent lentement, et une main se pose sur son épaule. Un regard vers l'arrière et il voit Elle lui tendre une clé de voiture, et au fond de ses yeux un sentiment de profonde gratitude, Grizz hoche la tête, acceptant d'être un héros pour cette jeune femme que tout le monde a fini par abandonner.

\- Montez à l'arrière. Tu peux appeler Gordie ? Qu'il nous rejoigne à l’hôpital, demande Grizz, et Kelly acquiesce de la tête, un regard pour Sam toujours cramponné au corps du géant et les grandes mains perdues sous les vêtements du jeune sourd.

La conversation ne l’intéresse pas vraiment, le colosse sait très bien que Gordie abandonnera les préparatifs pour les rejoindre, tout comme Bean. Non, la voix de Kelly ne l’intéresse absolument pas, tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce qu'il sent est Sam. 

Sam et ses yeux suppliant, « Ne me quitte pas », crie son regard effrayé, et Grizz rêve de l'embrasser si fort qu'ils en oublieraient le chaos et les autres autour. Pourtant bien conscient que cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses, le colosse sourit tristement, appuie Sam contre la portière de la voiture et se penche pour qu'il soit le seul à comprendre les mots qu'il prononce.

\- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, assure t il.

Et juste comme ça, parce que seule la vérité est possible entre eux à présent, Sam accepte de s'asseoir sur le siège passager, dès la portière refermé, Grizz a conscience de regard acéré que le jeune homme garde fixé sur lui alors qu'il contourne la voiture pour venir prendre la siège conducteur. 

Grizz repousse le siège le plus loin possible, lève le bras pour arranger le rétroviseur et la main gauche de Sam se pose sur sa cuisse, le regard lourd et la peur au ventre. Ils se perdent en l'autre avec une telle perfection, que Grizz pourrait mourir à l'instant et en concevoir une joie inégalable. 

L'instant se brise au coup sec contre la vitre et Grizz sent montrer les envies de meurtre, alors qu'il descend le carreau.

\- Quoi, gronde t il.  
\- Je fais comment pour mettre Campbell dans la voiture, demande Luke, et il ne peux quitter des yeux la main de Sam cramponnée à la cuisse de Grizz, et le blouson couvrant les épaules de garçon.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai vraiment quelque chose à foutre. Démerde toi.

Et Grizz démarre en trombe, éclaboussant de boue le pantalon du chef des gardes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors? Qu'en pensez nous?


	9. Contre coup.

Dans le rétroviseur, Grizz observe Kelly qui regarde Elle, dès le moteur démarré, la jeune femme s'est endormie contre la vitre, tout comme Sam. Grizz comprend qu'elle devait sûrement craindre de s'endormir lorsque Campbell rôdait près de son corps. Il en ressent un élan de haine et de peur. Si tôt réveillé, Campbell se précipitera pour reprendre la jeune femme, et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. 

Grizz sera sous les verrous, les gardes définitivement soumis à la volonté du diable, et leur groupe bien trop en danger eux même pour ne serait ce qu'avoir la force d'essayer de la sauver. Elle est perdue, et avant de l'être lui même, le géant espère de tout son cœur trouver le moyen de la mettre à l'abri.

\- Envoie un message à Becca, lance Grizz, alors qu'il s’apprête à entrer dans le parking de l’hôpital. Dis lui de rester cacher avec Eden. Qu'on a eu un contre temps et que le procès a été annulé.  
\- Et pour le reste, demande Kelly, et Grizz comprend qu'elle voudrait prévenir son amie de l'état de Sam.  
\- C'est préférable si elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour le moment. Elle pourrait vouloir venir le voir et elle se retrouverais dans la ligne de feu.  
\- C'est le père de son bébé, elle a le droit de savoir.  
\- Je suis d'accord, mais attend au moins ce soir, qu'on ait une idée de ce que Campbell compte faire pour se venger. Une fois, Sam soigné, tu pourrais le conduire au près de Becca et du bébé. Ils seraient en sécurité.  
\- Je vais essayer de faire ça, mais il faudra faire diversion pour que Campbell et les gardes ne sachent pas où est la planque.  
\- T'inquiètes, ils auront autre chose à faire.

Kelly sent son ventre se tordre, Grizz s’apprête à se sacrifier pour les sauver. Le colosse se gare sur un emplacement réservé aux ambulances et jette un autre regard à la doctoresse dans le rétroviseur.

\- Si ça devient trop risqué ou que tu pense qu'ils pourraient nous attaquer, tu prends Elle et vous courrez vous cacher, ordonne t il et Kelly hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je vais aussi te demander de soigner Campbell, je sais que tu ne dois surtout pas avoir envie de le toucher ou même être dans la même pièce que lui mais il le faut. Si tu ne le fais pas, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi, et ce serait de ma faute.

La voix du géant se brise et Kelly vient encercler son cou de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches brunes.

\- Allez, renifle Grizz, se dégageant gentiment de la prise de la jeune fille. Partez devant, occupe toi de la coupure sur son visage, vois si elle a d'autre blessures. Je réveilles Sam et on vous rejoint.  
\- OK, Je serais aux urgences, le matériel y est rassembler et la bibliothèque est juste au bout du couloir. Elle, appelle gentiment Kelly, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Comme Grizz s'y attendait, Elle sursaute et se colle plus encore contre la portière.

\- Tout va bien, assure Kelly. Nous sommes à l’hôpital. Si tu es toujours d'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour soigner ta joue.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas vous occuper de moi, dit simplement Elle. Il vous le fera payer.  
\- C'est trop tard pour ça, assure Grizz.   
\- Peut être mais il ….  
\- Écoute, je lui ai déjà fracassé le crane, c'est pas Kelly soignant ta joue qui changera quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je suis désolé, pleure Elle, et Kelly lui prend la main en une pathétique tentative de réconfort. 

Grizz jette un coup d’œil vers Sam toujours endormi dans son siège, merveilleusement envelopper de son blouson, et la main qu'il garde cramponnée dans le tissus rigide de son Jeans. 

\- Partez en avant, répète Grizz et cette fois Elle ouvre la portière pour sortir vite suivi par Kelly.

A peine la porte des urgences refermée sur les deux jeunes femmes, Grizz vient glisser une main à l'arrière du crâne de Sam, l'attirant à lui. Le jeune homme se laisse aller dans la poigne délicate, ouvre des yeux humides, et mime un « Désolé » de ses lèvres alors que sa main droite vient frotter son thorax. 

La grimace de douleur déforme effroyablement le visage déjà marqué, et Grizz attrape en douceur le poignet fragilisé.

\- Tu as mal, demande t il avec un coup d’œil vers le poignet reposant dans sa main.

Sam répond d'un « Oui » prononcé mais inaudible qui retourne le ventre du colosse.

\- Ailleurs, essaie de savoir Grizz.

Sam vient effleurer sa joue gauche de sa main douloureuse. Grizz trace un trait sur sa propre joue, signifiant qu'une large coupure marque le visage de Sam. D'un doigt, le jeune sourd frotte sa joue avec un peu plus d'insistance, et Grizz comprend qu'il cherche du sang.

\- Oui, tu as saigné, épelle t il 

Sam vient pointé son menton de l'index et fait un quart de tour vers la droite réprimant une grimace.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il faudrait des points de suture.

Sam hoche la tête, puis lève les yeux vers Grizz, et malgré la douleur le jeune homme sert le point et vient toucher l'épaule opposée. « Câlin » comprend Grizz et à son tour il hoche la tête. Il se renfonce dans le siège, écarte les bras et laisse Sam nicher sa tête contre son torse. La position doit être inconfortable pourtant Sam enfoui son visage dans les plis du pull et soupire de bien être quand les grandes mains viennent caresser ses cheveux. Le blouson a glissé de l'épaule droite dans le mouvement, bêtement Grizz en ressent un profond sentiment d'injustice, de quel droit un simple vêtement peut décider de priver Sam de sa chaleur et du réconfort qu'il espérait lui offrir.

Grizz ne sait pas combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi enlacé, toujours est il qu'il se décide à faire bouger Sam de son torse que quand il voit apparaître Gordie et Bean à l'entrée du parking. Sam remue, s’agrippe au corps robuste, et Grizz est persuadé d'avoir entendu un sanglot.

D'une main, le géant attrape le visage de l'autre il retient Sam dans le dos, cherchant à recouvrir les épaules de son blouson.

\- Gordie et Bean sont là, explique t il lentement.

Sam redresse la tête et voit leurs deux amis courir vers la voiture. Le jeune sourd ne veut pas quitter la sécurité de corps de Grizz, alors il crochète son index et fait un mouvement vers le bas puis désigne Grizz.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Sam murmure « Besoin de toi » et Grizz se sent sourire.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, assure t il. Mais il faut qu'on sorte de cette voiture.

D'une impulsion parfaitement maîtrisée, le colosse repositionne Sam dans son siège, satisfait de voir le pans de son blouson retomber sur la clavicule du jeune homme et sort de la voiture pour être accueilli par les bras de Bean se serrant autour de sa taille.

\- C'est grave, demande Gordie.  
\- Sam est choqué, ce qui est plus que compréhensible. Il est blessé mais je ne pense pas que ce soit inquiétant, mais je préfère avoir votre avis, expose Grizz, et Gordie comprend leurs avis à Kelly et lui même.  
\- Bien sûr, Kelly est déjà à l'intérieur ?  
\- Avec Elle.   
\- OK je l’emmène à l'intérieur, commence Gordie, vite interrompu par Grizz qui repousse Bean sans ménagement.  
\- Non, je m'en occupe, assure le géant.

Grizz contourne la voiture et ses amis plantés devant, ouvre la portière et avec toute la délicatesse du monde vient saisir le coude de Sam pour l'aider à sortir. Et c'est tout naturellement que Sam trouve sa place contre le torse rassurant et que le bras de Grizz se referme sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le guider vers l'entrée de l’hôpital.

Au loin, Bean et Gordie échangent un regard, le malaise palpable et pourtant Grizz n'y prête pas la moindre attention.


	10. Nous le payerons tous.....

Assise sur un brancard, Elle tend le visage vers les mains de Kelly qui termine de nettoyer le sang.

\- Je vais appliquer une pommade cicatrisante, ça risque de piquer un peu, désolée.  
\- Tu crois qu'il faut faire des points de sutures, demande la blessée.  
\- Non, c'est superficiel, vraiment pas profond. Quelque jours et tu auras retrouvé toute ta beauté.

Elle mime un sourire sans joie, dans quelques jours elle sera morte. 

Sam ose regarder l'autre victime de son frère, avec une excuse dans les yeux mais la jeune femme détourne le regard, tremblante et seule, tellement seule.

\- Tiens, assied toi ici, dit Grizz.

Sam ne regardait pas la bouche du géant, il n'a donc rien compris des paroles de son sauveur, pourtant il se laisse mener là où Grizz a décidé de le conduire sans aucune hésitation. Il ne lui faut qu'une pression de la main de Grizz sur son épaule pour s'asseoir dans le vide, persuadé que derrière lui se trouve un siège. Et Sam atterrit sur un lit inconfortable et le monde disparaît derrière la carrure impressionnante de l'être humain lui plus merveilleux de New Ham.

Grizz reste bien droit devant le jeune homme, faisant barrière de son corps entre lui et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Sam garde son poignet douloureux contre sa poitrine caché derrière le lourd blouson et plante ses yeux perçants dans le regard de son sauveur. Grizz se penche en avant, appuyant ses poings serrés dans le matelas de chaque côté des cuisses de l'homme qu'il sait aimer au delà des mots.

Ils ne se touchent pas vraiment, les mots se sont perdus quelque part entre les lèvres de Grizz et les mains de Sam, ils ne font que se regarder et il n'y a jamais eu un instant aussi intense dans leurs vies respectives.

Et c'est cet instant que choisissent Luke et Clark pour entrer avec fracas dans les urgences.

\- Il a besoin de soin, crie le Quaterback, désignant Campbell pendant comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras et ceux de Clark.  
\- Installez le dans la chambre, là bas, ordonne Kelly. J'irais le voir quand j'aurais fini ici.  
\- Non, tout de suite, impose Clark.

Grizz inspire profondément, tordant son nez pour retenir la colère et tout ce que Sam parvient à penser est que Grizz est sur le point de disparaître.

\- Calme toi, elle a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait après, répète Grizz pour Kelly, sans même détourner les yeux de Sam.  
\- Ferme la, Grizz, tonne Luke. Tu dois l'examiner tout de suite, c'est le maire. 

Luke se tait brutalement, bien conscient de l'erreur monumental qu'il vient de commettre. 

\- Le maire, hein, gronde Bean, et la jeune femme sent monter l'explosion de rage.  
\- C'est pas important pour le moment, se radoucie le chef de gardes. Il saigne.  
\- C'est pas le seul, réplique Kelly, désignant le visage d'Elle, mais elle s'arrête en plein milieu de son élan de colère. Ça vient de son oreille ?

Luke hoche la tête, et Kelly abandonne la compresse couverte de pommade sur le brancard près de sa patiente.

\- Il s'est réveillé, demande la doctoresse.

Nouvel hochement de tête, négatif cette fois. Et Kelly cherche Gordie des yeux.

\- C'est quoi déjà l'examen qu'il faut faire en cas de traumatisme crânien, demande la jeune femme, et Gordie court vers la bibliothèque. Installez le là.

Au son paniqué de sa voix, Grizz comprend que quelque chose de grave est sur le point de se produire, alors à contre cœur il se redresse pour se tourner et essayer d'analyser la situation au mieux de ses capacités.

Kelly désigne un brancard et fouille dans un tiroir avant de se précipiter sur le malade, une lampe torche à la main. Malgré tout le dégoût que l'adolescent lui inspire, Kelly n'hésite pas une seconde avant de soulever une paupière, elle fait glisser la lumière de l'extérieur vers l’intérieur de l’œil et ne perçoit aucun mouvement. Par acquis de conscience et par peur de l'erreur, elle recommence deux fois avant de tester l'autre œil.

\- Gordie, crie t elle, et le scientifique lui répond qu'il arrive. Essaie toi.

Kelly lui tend la lampe torche et Gordie reproduit les mêmes gestes plusieurs foi.

\- Pupilles a réactives, confirme t il.  
\- C'est quoi l'examen, déjà ?  
\- Une IRM, mais on a pas encore réussi à faire fonctionner la machine, rappelle Gordie.  
\- Il faut essayer à nouveau, affirme son amie.

Un hochement de tête, et Gordie s'élance vers le couloir pour être arrêter par la main de Clark lui saisissant le bras.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, gronde le garde et déjà Grizz est prêt à frapper pour les défendre tous.  
\- Arrêtes, dit Luke avec fermeté. Ils essayent de l'aider.  
\- T'es sûr ? Moi j'ai l'impression qu'ils jouent aux docteurs.  
\- Ça suffit, Clark. On a pas de temps à perdre, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est évanoui. Laisse les faire.

Obéissant à contre cœur, Clark vient s'appuyer au mur derrière le brancard désormais réservé à son patron. Luke ose tourner la tête vers Grizz, qui hausse un sourcil. Le Quaterback lui répond d'un haussement d'épaule et Grizz comprend qu'il est aussi perdu que lui.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, demande le géant, se tournant à nouveau vers Sam.

Le jeune homme sert le point gauche et effleure son épaule droite.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Hochement de tête, Grizz vient s'asseoir sur le lit, se collant du mieux qu'il peut contre Sam qui pose la tête sur son épaule et le bras puissant du colosse vient l'enfermer de toute son affection, la main se crispant dans le tissus de son blouson. Les deux jeunes gens restent enlacés et observent leurs amis et ennemis évoluer dans l'espace restreint des urgences, emmener Campbell puis le ramener, l'installant dans la chambre plus tôt que dans l'espace commun. 

Malgré la peur que lui inspire son frère, Sam sent monter l’inquiétude et par réflexes, il effleure son cou, cherchant à comprendre si la douleur qu'il ressent est dû au chagrin ou aux mains de Campbell comprimant sa gorge avec rage.

§§§§§§§§§§

Grizz a fermé les yeux depuis de longue minutes quand Sam se tend contre son flan.

\- Quoi, s'écrit Grizz, ouvrant les yeux brutalement.  
\- Désolée, s'excuse Kelly. Je venais pour t'examiner. Tu es d'accord ?

Sam ose un regard vers Grizz, et murmure « Pas ici ». Et malgré le besoin viscéral de ne surtout pas éloigner ses mains du jeune homme qui occupe toute ses pensées, le colosse se résout à se retirer préservant l'intimité que Sam lui refuse. Aussi vite que ces jambes flageolantes le lui permettent, il fuit la salle des urgences, frottant ses yeux dans l'espoir d'en chasser les larmes, son cœur bruisse d'une douleur inimaginable et est sur le point de se briser quand une main sur l'épaule l'arrête. 

\- Je ne voulais pas te fuir, commence t il, mais la voix de Kelly murmurant son surnom fige le sang dans ses veines. Désolé, se dépêche t il de dire, je ne....  
\- Sam ne peut pas courir.

Grizz souffle un « Quoi » perdu, plus rien n'a de sens, il est sur le point de s'effondrer et il ne veut surtout pas de spectateur pour contempler sa déchéance.

\- Tu es parti trop vite, Sam ne peut pas courir, il a le souffle couper, explique Kelly.  
\- Ouais, sûrement, répond Grizz, parce qu'il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

Et au bout du couloir, Sam apparaît se tenant les côtes d'une main, faisant un crochet avec son index de l'autre main en un mouvement vers le bas. « Besoin de toi » se souvient Grizz.

\- Vraiment, souffle t il, et Sam hoche la tête tendant la main gauche pour se raccrocher au colosse.  
\- Il voulait dire « Pas ici » devant les autres, explique Kelly. Il ne veut pas avoir à se déshabiller devant Clark et Luke.

Grizz acquiesce de la tête en saisissant la main tendu et juste à cet instant son cœur se remet à battre. Kelly continu sa marche dans le couloir, ouvrant une porte sur le côté, Grizz prend la même direction, Sam à nouveau à ses côtés, et le jeune sourd prononce un « Je ne te quitterais plus jamais » qui scelle définitivement le futur de Gareth « Grizz » Visser.

\- Installe toi ici, et dis moi où tu as mal, propose Kelly, une fois la porte de la chambre fermée.

De la main gauche, Sam désigne son visage, évident au regard entendu qu'échange Grizz et Kelly, il lève ensuite le poignet droit.

\- Je suis tombé et j'ai essayé de me rattraper, épelle t il, sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa bouche.  
\- D'accord, je vais regarder.

Kelly agrippe en douceur le membre douleur, le tourne entre ses doigts, mais ne discerne ni hématome ou gonflement.

\- Je vais te faire passer une radio pour être sûr mais je pense que c'est une foulure. Ce n'est pas grave, mais il faudra immobiliser ton poignet quelque jours.

Sam hoche la tête et désigne son cou.

\- Oui, je me doute, les hématomes sont impressionnant. Est ce que tu as mal à l'intérieur de la gorge.  
\- Dedans, mime Sam pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris, et Kelly hoche la tête. Ça fait mal quand j'avale ma salive, c'est comme si j'avais quelque chose coincé dedans.  
\- D'accord. Je vais utilisé le laryngoscope pour voir si tu as des lésions dans la trachée.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Kelly examine la gorge de Sam, jetant des coup d’œil au manuel qu'elle a laissé ouvert sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, tu as des lésions traumatiques, spécifique à un écrasement mais pas de saignement, ni de rétrécissement. Tu vas avoir mal à la gorge quelques temps et il te sera difficile de parler mais ça devrait passer avec le temps.  
\- Ça peut pas s'aggraver plus tard, demande Grizz.  
\- Je ne crois pas, mais je vais te garder en observation de toute façon. Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me montrer, interroge t elle, et le regard de Sam la fuit.

Kelly lève les yeux vers Grizz, qui a toujours la main posé sur l'épaule du blessé, cherchant un soutien qu'elle obtient sans difficulté.

\- Hey, murmure Grizz, se baissant pour capter le regard de Sam. Tu dois tout nous dire pour que Kelly puisse te soigner au mieux.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller, soupire Sam.  
\- Où, insiste Grizz et Sam désigne son torse de sa main valide.

Kelly se redresse, regarde à nouveau Grizz et propose de se retourner le temps pour Sam de se dévêtir.

« Aide moi » épelle Sam, laissant tomber le manteau de sur ses épaules et Grizz attrape le bord du pull cherchant d'abord à dégager le bras gauche, puis la tête et enfin le bras droit, passant délicatement sur le poignet foulé. La grimace l'irrite autant qu'elle le désespère mais Grizz n'en montre rien. Il se contente de poser les doigts sur le premier bouton de la chemise attendant l'accord de Sam. 

Sam qui le regarde submergé tant par la terreur que par l'envie de se laisser posséder par le géant comme il l'avait fait quelque semaines plus tôt.

« Je te ferais tout ce que tu veux » voudrait dire Grizz, il se contente d’effleurer le menton d'un doigt en souriant péniblement. Alors Sam hoche la tête, et les boutons de sa chemise cèdent les uns après les autres.

Il ne faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour qu'il se retrouve à demi nu, saisie par le froid et l'horreur sur sa peau. L'hématome s’étale sur tout le côté gauche, zébrant le peau de striures violettes et noires, descendant de l'épaule jusque sur le ventre.

Grizz exhale un soupire tremblant, ose poser la main sur les côtes marquées et ressent la respiration saccadée, signe de douleur, de peur et d'autre chose qu'il comprend parfaitement mais qu'il refuse de voir. Alors au lieu de jouer avec le feu, le géant se recule, appelant Kelly au secours.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclame t elle. Mais comment....  
\- Coup de pied, explique Sam en silence, et Grizz sent revenir les envies de meurtre.  
\- Je peux, demande Kelly, et Sam acquiesce avant de détourner le regard.

La peau sous ses doigts est chaude, résistant plus qu'elle ne le devrait, la doctoresse comprend que l'accumulation anormale de liquide doit tendre l'épiderme en atténuant la souplesse, mais probablement aussi le déplacement des os en dessous.

\- Hey, dit elle, doucement pour capter l'attention de Grizz. Je crois qu'il a des côtés cassées.  
\- C'est sûr, affirme le géant.  
\- Je vais faire une radio du torse aussi, si des côtes sont déplacés cela pourrait perforer un poumons. J'ai lu un truc la dessus il y a quelque jours.  
\- Et si c'est le cas, on fait quoi ?  
\- Il était question d'un bandage très serré mais je vais vérifier d'abord. Hormis les périodes d’effort, il respire correctement donc je ne pense pas qu'un de ses poumons puisse être endommagé mais je préfère vérifier.

Sam a fermé les yeux, reposant la tête contre le torse de Grizz toujours collé à lui, et Kelly ose poser une des nombreuses questions qui la hante.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il était là bas ?  
\- J'en sais rien, enfin, j'ai peut être une idée mais il faudra lui parler pour être sûr.  
\- Il voulait faire diversion , comprend Kelly et Grizz acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Au moins, il a réussi son coup, sourit la jeune femme.  
\- Pour l'instant, mais je ne crois pas que ça nous aidera vraiment. Campbell va vouloir se venger.

Le visage de Kelly se fige, Grizz comprend sa peur, il la ressent au fond de son ventre lui aussi.

\- Heu, je vais aller chercher l'appareil de radio portatif, et on en saura un peu plus.

Grizz ne répond pas, et presse gentiment l'épaule de Sam pour attirer son attention. Kelly regarde leur leader se pencher sur Sam et lui murmurer de tendres mots qu'elle ne comprend pas, et la crainte de voir disparaître cette symbiose merveilleuse lui retourne l'estomac.


	11. Te toucher.

La plaque de métal est froide dans son dos, inconfortable et dur, pourtant Sam ne s'en préoccupe pas. Grizz s'est accroupie à la tête du lit, appuyant le menton sur le matelas à quelque centimètres de son visage. Le géant ne le touche pas, écoute le ronronnement de la machine autour d'eux et Kelly lui dire qu'il devrait se reculer.

\- Je te dérange, demande Grizz, ne voulant surtout pas interférer dans les soins de Sam.  
\- Non, mais il est préférable de limiter l’exposition aux radiations.

Grizz hoche la tête, signifiant qu'il a compris et repose le menton sur ses mains jointes, un clin d’œil pour Sam.

\- Très bien, puisque tu reste là, dit Kelly. Tu vas me servir d’interprète. OK ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, nouveau clin d’œil et une main qui le démange d'être en contact avec la peau de Sam Eliot.

\- D'accord, alors je vais compter jusqu'à trois et il faudra qu'il arrête de respirer.  
\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu bloque ta respiration, répète Grizz. OK ? 

Sam acquiesce, Kelly et Grizz égraine les chiffres en rythme. Le ronronnement de la machine s'intensifie, suivi d'un claquement et Kelly se concentre sur l'ordinateur à côté d'elle.

\- Alors, voyons voir. L'image est nette, j'ai bien les contours de ta cage thoracique. Tiens regarde, propose la jeune femme, penchant l'ordinateur vers Sam. Là, c'est tes côtes et il me semble que les trois au milieu sont cassées. Je vais vérifier avec Gordie. D'accord ?

« D'accord » confirme Sam, et Kelly lui demande de rester allongé jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne au cas où il faudrait refaire le cliché.

Grizz la regarde quitter la pièce, fermant la porte sur son passage et lance un « Hey » pour capter l’attention de Sam, alors qu'il glisse un doigt sous le menton du jeune sourd. 

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, se contente de scruter le visage de géant, qui sourit, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. Sam joint les quatre doigts de sa main gauche formant un angle droit, il vient effleurer le côté de son menton puis sa joue plus haut, et enfin toucher sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, demande Grizz, avec un geste vague vers les mains de Sam.  
\- Embrasse moi, soupire le jeune homme, et Grizz obéit.

Le géant fléchit les genoux vers le haut suffisamment pour atteindre la bouche de Sam de ses lèvres. Le contact est doux, lent sans aucune précipitation pourtant Grizz sens bruisser l'urgence dans chaque parcelle de son corps, bientôt il le sait, il sera forcé de quitter Sam pour toujours et rien que cette perspective arrête presque son cœur de battre.

Grizz glisse une main dans la chevelure désordonnée, en apprécie la douceur et grogne au gémissement que laisse échapper Sam à son contact. Il lui serait si facile de se lever, s'allonger sur le corps meurtri, et de se perdre en lui mais Kelly ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, et même s'il est persuadé que la doctoresse a une vague idée de ce qui se passe entre eux, il préfère ne pas exposer Sam plus que nécessaire. Le jeune homme aura bien assez à faire avec la vengeance de son frère et la culpabilité que ce chaos ne manquera pas d'engendrer.

Alors Grizz enfonce une dernière fois sa langue dans la bouche avide et se recule, attrapant la main de Sam cherchant son visage pour le ramener vers ses lèvres.  
Sam se dégage d'un geste brusque, effleurant le côté de son front de ses quatre doigts rassembler à angle droit, « Pourquoi » mime t il de ses lèvres.

\- Kelly va bientôt revenir. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve dans une situation encore plus compliquée, explique Grizz, proche de la vérité.

Sam se contente de cette explication et vient reposer son poignet douloureux dans la paume offerte. C'est ainsi que Kelly les trouve quelque minutes plus tard.

\- Gordie est d'accord avec moi, tu as au moins trois côtes cassées. On va te donner un antalgique et un anti inflammatoire pour te soulager, mais il va surtout falloir être patient.

Sam lève la main écartant doucement l'index et le majeur. « OK » traduit Grizz et Kelly se prépare pour réaliser la radio du poignet. Sam se redresse puis vient poser le poignet douloureux sur la plaque de métal, une fois de face puis une fois de profil, comme Kelly lui demande de le faire. Le jeune homme n'esquisse pas un geste pas un signe, ni même un mot. Il ne parvient qu'à ce concentrer sur la forme massive de Grizz qu'il sent derrière lui, bien trop conscient de la main du géant sur la peau nue du bas de son dos.

\- Voila, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, explique Kelly.  
\- Il peut se rhabiller?  
\- Encore une minute. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire des photos de ses blessures.  
\- Pourquoi, interroge Grizz.

Sam murmure un « Non » qui confirme son sentiment d'injustice, au nom de quoi Sam devrait exposer sa souffrance aux yeux de tous.

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr, commence Grizz mais Kelly contourne le lit pour lui faire face.  
\- Campbell ne va pas bien du tout, tu vas sûrement avoir à te défendre, et les blessures de Sam sont un excellent argument pour justifier la légitime défense.  
\- C'est vraiment grave ?  
\- Préoccupant, affirme la doctoresse. Je suis partie du principe que l’agression a eu lieu au alentour de neuf heure, on en est donc à quatre heure d'inconscience, sans aucune réaction aux stimulus externes. Clark tourne comme un lion en cage, et Luke a appelé Lexie. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras à répondre à de lourdes accusations. Et ça, rajoute la jeune femme, désignant Sam et ses blessures de la main, c'est ta meilleure chance.  
\- Laisse moi lui en parler.  
\- Bien sûr, répond elle, et elle s'écarte.  
\- Kelly voudrait prendre des photos de tes blessures.  
\- Non, supplie Sam.  
\- C'est pour ton suivis, être sûr que tout guérit comme ça le devrait, explique Grizz.

Sam fronce les sourcils, jette un coup d’œil vers Kelly qui confirme de la tête, comprenant le choix de Grizz. Le regard étrange que le jeune homme promène de Kelly près de la porte à son visage l'inquiète, Sam est loin d'être bête. Après une longue minute, Sam murmure un « Tu m'expliqueras après » et Grizz sait qu'il ne gardera pas le secret sur l'état de Campbell bien longtemps.

\- Oui, promet le colosse et Sam signe « Toi ».

Grizz s'attarde sur les larges hématomes autour du cou et sur les côtes, il prend des dizaines de clichés, de face, de profile, en plan serré ou d'ensemble, Sam détourne le regard et ne contient pas les larmes. Il décide que la large coupure sur sa joue est bien assez visible, il suffira que Sam se montre pour que chacun puisse en déduire la violence de l'agression, de fait il se contente de deux cliché, un de face et un de profil. 

\- Hey, tu compte faire quoi pour sa joue, demande Grizz.  
\- Je vais nettoyer la plaie et poser des strips. Gordie est d'accord avec moi c'est ce qui limitera le risque de cicatrice.  
\- Des points de sutures, propose le géant.  
\- Désolée, on ne sait pas encore faire ça. Et je ne prendrais pas le risque de le défigurer en essayant.

Et Grizz est parfaitement d'accord avec elle, il enrage déjà d'imaginer la marque que Sam arborera pour le reste de sa vie, il n'est définitivement pas nécessaire d'aggraver les choses.

\- Je vais chercher mon matériel, ça vous laissera le temps de ….. Heu, je.... Vous laisse un peu de temps, termine Kelly, et Grizz voudrait la remercier.

Sam le regarde, il n'a sûrement pas compris la moitié des mots prononcés, Grizz a conscience qu'il devrait lui parler de Campbell et de son état de santé, de ce que cela implique pour lui, pour eux mais non, Grizz ne veut qu'une chose, poser ses mains sur la peau martyrisée, tenter d'en effacer la terreur et la souffrance.

Pourtant, le colosse reste exactement là où il est, le regard errant dangereusement sur le corps à demi nu, il ne lui faudrait qu'un pas, deux tout au plus, Sam se laisserait faire, il n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Il lève les mains et au lieu de les poser sur Sam, il sert les points effectuant un mouvement de l’extérieur de ses bras vers l'intérieur et Sam acquiesce, rassemblant ses mains contre son torse, prenant conscience du froid qui les entoure.

Décidé à dissiper ce moment étrange, Sam attrape sa chemise maculée de traînée de sang.

\- Tu crois que Kelly me trouverait un de ses affreux pyjama d’hôpital, mime t il, avec sourire hésitant.

Le placard de service est au bout du couloir, il ne lui faudrait qu'une poignée de seconde pour revenir avec des vêtements propre, mais au lieu de quitter la chambre, Grizz retire son vieux pull marron, qui a définitivement connu de meilleur jours et vient l'enfiler d'autorité au jeune homme qu'il aime plus que de raison.

\- Tu vas avoir froid, réplique Sam, alors que Grizz arrange les manches pour qu'elles ne couvrent pas la totalité de ses mains.  
\- Ça m'est égal, sourit Grizz, avec un regard tendre, il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon que Sam portant son pull de toute sa vie, pas même l'enfant que Sam a engendré.

Kelly les rejoint vingts minutes plus tard, la mine sombre et Grizz sait que son temps est compté. La jeune femme dépose un plateau chargé de compresses et d'un flacon de désinfectant sur le lit près de Sam, bien sûr elle n'a pas pu rater le pull du géant cachant le corps marqué, mais elle ne laisse rien paraître, se contente de sourire en rapprochant le tabouret pour s'asseoir devant Sam.

\- Tiens, Gordie a trouvé ça. C'est une attelle pour ton poignet. Ce sera plus pratique qu'un bandage, explique la doctoresse. Ça se ferme avec une bande adhésif, tu pourras le retirer facilement et le remettre seul.  
\- Merci, murmure Sam et il tend le bras droit.

Kelly prend bien garde à éviter de toucher plus que nécessaire le membre douloureux en enfilant l’orthèse. Une fois en place, elle fait jouer les sangles, adaptant de son mieux la taille au poignet.

\- Voilà, s'écrit la jeune femme, victorieuse. Ce n'est pas trop serré.

Sam tend les deux premiers doigts et vient les claquer contre son pousse, « Non » comprend elle, satisfaite la jeune femme désigne le plateau.

\- Cette fois, je crois que je ne pourrais pas éviter de te faire mal, je suis désolée, assure t elle, et Sam la croit sur parole.

Kelly commence à étaler son matériel, prépare compresse sèche et d'autres imbibées de désinfectant. Sam ne regarde pas vraiment, il fixe Grizz au loin appuyé au mur dans son simple t shirt crème, notant le bouton que le géant a oublié de fermé au milieu, le même que ce jour fatidique dans cette chambre refermant le peu de leur histoire. 

Tête basse, bras croisés sur le torse, perdu dans ses pensées, le colosse n'a pas conscience de l’examen minutieux qu'il subit, et Sam en est heureux. Jamais il n'a eu la possibilité de l'observé à sa guise, Grizz ne reste jamais en place assez longtemps. Toujours par mont et par vaut, le géant est insaisissable, sa personnalité éclectique difficile à cerner, et Sam commence seulement à comprendre que son désir de cacher qui il est vraiment est à l'origine de ce mouvement perpétuel. Bien plus que pour lui, il imagine à quel point cela doit être épuisant, ne jamais relâcher sa garde, ne surtout jamais laisser personne voir ce qui est au fond de lui de peur d'être découvert et rejeter. Sam en ressent un élan de compassion et l'envie de l'encercler de ses bras, le protéger du monde et des autres qui lui en ont toujours demandé trop.

Caché derrière ses cheveux, Grizz laisse la tension quitter son corps, il tremble, ne retient pas ses larmes pas plus que ces sanglots, bien conscient que Kelly l'entend pleurer. 

\- Je ne voulais pas le blesser gravement, murmure t il. Juste qu'il laisse Sam tranquille.  
\- Je sais, répond la jeune femme, dans un souffle.  
\- Quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu dois... Vous aller devoir......  
\- On ne l'abandonnera pas, promet Kelly, sans lever les yeux de son plateau.

Sam a bien conscience de l'échange mais n'en saisi pas le sens et pour la première fois de sa vie, Grizz est heureux que le jeune homme soit sourd. Il en conçoit une honte et un dégoût de lui même que même la possible mort de Campbell ne peut égaler. 

Kelly a terminé de nettoyer le sang, elle rapproche les berges de la plaie, essayant de son mieux de poser les strips de sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'espace entre les deux morceaux de chair pour limiter le risque de cicatrice.

Elle les quitte peu après promettant de revenir avec un repas, Bean est parti leur chercher de quoi manger à la cafétéria. Grizz acquiesce mais ne se croit pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce n'est pas Kelly mais Gordie qui passe la porte, un sachet à la main, Sam est allongé dans le lit, probablement endormi mais Grizz n'en est pas sûr alors bêtement il pose un doigt sur sa bouche, intimant l'ordre au futur médecin de sortir avec lui.

\- Tu devrais partir, dit immédiatement Gordie.  
\- Pour aller où ? Je n'ai nulle part où me cacher.  
\- Dans les bois, propose le jeune homme.  
\- Et ils s'en prennent à vous pour me retrouver ! Non, je vais assumer les conséquences de mes actes.  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Tu vas....  
\- J'ai très bien compris ce qui m'attend, crois moi. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher. Et m'en fuir ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses. Et si ça se trouve, il va se réveiller.

Gordie hoche la tête, tordant sa bouche en une moue effrayée.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, propose Grizz.  
\- C'est ça le truc, si Kelly a raison, on ne peut rien faire.

Grizz se courbe en avant les mains sur les hanches, sent à nouveau monter les larmes et la nausée, souffle pour les ravaler, et se redresse.

\- Essayez juste de vous protéger les uns les autres, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Et Grizz se détourne de son ami, décider à passer le peu de temps qu'il lui reste auprès de Sam. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fait, il vient s'allonger dans le dos de jeune homme, passe un bras autour de sa taille et quitte à tout perdre d'ici peu autant prendre tout ce qu'il peut. Il embrasse la nuque offerte, sent le corps de Sam se tendre contre son ventre, et bientôt il voit le jeune homme se tourner dans ses bras, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et les yeux hantés. Grizz joint quatre de ses doigts, effleure son menton et sa joue un peu plus haut. Sam acquiesce et se hisse sur le corps robuste, perdant sa bouche contre les lèvres tremblantes. 

Grizz ne sait pas quelle heure il est, Sam s'est un peu décalé, il est maintenant profondément endormi, la tête reposant sur son épaule, les cheveux chatouillant agréablement son menton, ici dans l'obscurité il pourrait presque se croire dans son lit avec Sam, comme cette fatidique nuit de Thanksgiving. Il se souvient avec une grande clarté les longues minutes qu'il avait passer à observer le jeune homme, détaillant les nuances de roux et de brun dans ses cheveux, et la sensation de bien être qu'il en avait ressenti.


	12. D'aller en enfer.

Quand le premier coup retenti contre la porte, Grizz s'imagine l'ignorer, espérant bêtement que qui soit la personne l'attendant, elle finirait par partir, c'était sans compter sur la détermination de son visiteur indésiré. A contre cœur, le géant se dégage doucement de la prise de Sam sur son ventre, cherchant à se lever sans le réveiller mais le jeune homme ouvre les yeux.

Sam ouvre grand la main gauche l'agitant vaguement devant lui.

\- Tout va bien, rendors toi, demande Grizz et une troisième coup retenti.

Sam ne se laisse pas avoir par l'air rassurant que Grizz essaie d'adopter, il discerne très nettement la peur et l'urgence sous le sourire. Alors il se lève, voulant ouvrir la porte mais Grizz le précède, lui bouchant la vue.

\- C'est pour quoi, dit il avec emphase.  
\- Grizz, commence Luke, mec, je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça, je t'assure, tente il, de se justifie mais la voix de Lexie résonne claire et pleine de satisfaction.  
\- Grizz, je t'arrêtes pour le meurtre de Campbell Eliot. Emmenez le.

Grizz lance un regard vers l'arrière, Sam le dévisage, une main tendue comme pour le retenir mais n'ose pas saisir son bras.

\- Je dois partir, dit calmement Grizz. Reste ici avec Gordie.

La peur trouble clairement les sens du jeune sourd, il en perd les mots, alors il signe « Pourquoi ». 

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, se contente de répondre Grizz, parce qu'il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.  
\- Pourquoi, répète Sam, expulsant péniblement l'air nécessaire pour parler cette fois.

Grizz se tait, que peut il bien répondre ? Il ne se sent pas vraiment coupable, la porter de son geste l'effraie et le dépasse pourtant si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter. Mais le regard perdu de Sam en cet instant lui retourne le cœur et rempli son ventre de glace.

\- Je suis désolé, dit le géant, frottant maladroitement son thorax en rythme avec ses mots.

Sam laisse échapper un « Grizz » éraillé alors qu'il voit le colosse tendre les mains vers l'arrière, et que Luke entre dans son champ de vision. L'horreur le percute à l'éclat de métal qui vient se refermer sur le poignet qu'il aime caresser à la recherche de la pulsation merveilleuse du cœur de Grizz.

\- Non, soupire Sam. Pourquoi, répète t il, et cette fois c'est Lexie qui lui répond le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Ton frère vient de succomber à ses blessures, Grizz est accusé du meurtre d'un des représentant de la ville. Nous envisageons un procès dans les prochains jours....

Grizz ne prêt pas attention aux accusations formulées, tout ce qu'il comprend est que Sam lui ne comprend rien.

\- Tu parles trop vite, il ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Mais bien sûr qu'il comprend. Pas vrai ? Vous prépariez votre coup depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Lexie, tu vas trop loin, tente Luke.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de réfléchir. Emmenez le, répète la maire autoproclamée. 

Et là Sam a parfaitement compris, Clark traîne Grizz vers la sortie et Sam court, se tenant les côtés douloureusement. Jamais de sa vie, Grizz n'aurait cru entendre Sam Eliot hurler, pourtant le son qui sort de sa bouche est bien trop fort pour ne pas être un cri.

Grizz supplie, tente de se dégager, y parvient presque mais Clark tient bon, tordant les mains du géant à le blesser.

\- Stop, hurle à son tour Luke. Laisse lui au moins le temps de s’expliquer.  
\- Non, il doit aller en prison, affirme Lexie, intransigeante.  
\- Pour Sam, plaide Kelly qui vient d’apparaître au bout du couloir. C'est lui la victime après tout.  
\- La victime, ironise Lexie.  
\- Dans tout les sens du terme, affirme Gordie. C'est lui qui a été agressé et c'est son frère qui est mort.

Sam expulse brutalement l'air contenu dans ses poumons alors qu'il s'effondre. Campbell n'a jamais eu la moindre attention pour lui, pas le moindre mots apaisant, n'a jamais cherché à améliorer son quotidien comme un frère devrait le faire, pourtant il était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille, le seul rappel que ces parents est bien existé un jour. Sam ne retient pas les larmes, pas plus que les sanglots, partagé entre le chagrin et le soulagement. 

Perdu dans son désespoir, il ne voit pas la masse qui s'abat sur lui, il sursaute et referme les bras autour du cou de Grizz. 

Les menottes entravant ses mouvements ne lui permettent que quelques coups de tête contre les cheveux alors Grizz se perd en une litanie d'excuse qui n'ont aucun sens. Sam ne les entend pas et au fond de lui le géant est persuadé qu'il n'en a rien à faire. 

\- Ça suffit, marmonne Lexie, gênée d'assister au désespoir des deux garçons. Luke, insiste t elle.

La main du Quaterbake se pose sur l'épaule de son désormais prisonnier et Grizz acquiesce. Et juste avant de se relever, le jeune homme vient murmurer un « Je t'aime » que personne n’entendra jamais, surtout pas le principal concerné.

Grizz se lève, aidée de la main de Luke accrochée à son coude, et la dernière chose qu'il voit avant d'être avaler par l'obscurité est une vision digne de se pires cauchemars.  
Sam toujours à genoux, les yeux suppliants, le visage baigné de larmes et Gordie le soutenant de son mieux.


	13. Abandonner tout espoir....

Le temps est une notion complexe, Grizz est habitué à sa complexité, le croyait il tout du moins. Il a conscience que des heures ont dû passer depuis qu'il est enfermé dans la cave à vin. Le soleil s'est levé, il y a déjà un moment, il se souvient avoir chercher la lumière par la fenêtre, tentant d’apercevoir l'aube. Depuis le colosse arpente le réduit, étudiant les étiquettes, se souvenant des paroles de Luke « Ce n'est pas une cave à vin mais une collection » ce qui signifie que certaines de ces bouteilles doivent être hors de prix mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il s'agit d'alcool, juste bon à rendre heureux et distordre la réalité. 

La nuit a été longue, il n'a pas fermé l’œil, n'a fait qu'imaginer ce que serait l'avenir de ses amis après son départ, son seul réconfort, maintenant que Campbell est mort il ne craint plus pour la vie de ceux encore libre, sauf Sam.

La culpabilité est quelque chose d'important pour le jeune sourd, Grizz se souvient très clairement Sam lui expliquer qu'il n'osait même pas lever la tête à l'église de peur d'être foudroyer pour ses pêchés. Sans en avoir discuter, Grizz sait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme faisait dans sa maison, faire diversion, leur accorder le plus de temps possible pour sauver Allie et Will, bien sûr Sam n'a sûrement pas imaginer la violence de l’accueil de son frère, pensant le trouver énervé et suffisant comme il l'est, l'était toujours.

La vague de culpabilité le submerge avec force, il entend le bruit sourd du bois contre le crâne de Campbell et la chute synchronisée dans frères Eliot. Grizz ne sait jamais penser violent, il aimait même à se voir comme un pacifiste, et aujourd'hui le voilà devenu un meurtrier.

Le colosse se laisse tomber sur la petite chaise, tente d'y caser sa haute silhouette, la tête entre les mains, perdu, déboussolé, et proche de la rupture.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le coup contre la vitre est léger, irréel, pourtant Grizz sursaute, il n'a même pas senti le sommeil le saisir.

\- Bonjour, sourit tristement Helena.

Les yeux de la jeune femme sont rouge, son teint pâle et ses mains se tordent dans le tissu du pull qu'elle a pris le soin d'apporter pour lui.

\- Luke m'a dit que tu ne portais qu'un t shirt quand il t'ont emmené. J'ai pensé que tu aurais froid.

Grizz esquisse un sourire, et la jeune femme dépose la vêtement contre la vitre.

\- Luke m'a promis de te le donner quand je serais parti.  
\- C'est gentil, merci, répond Grizz.  
\- Je suis venue me porter volontaire pour être ton avocate. Je sais que ma première expérience c'est soldé par un échec mais je vais faire mieux, je te …..  
\- J'ai confiance, assure Grizz, mais pense que rien ne pourra le sauver, Lexie a déjà décider de son sort.  
\- J'ai des preuves à apporter au dossier malgré les aveux....  
\- Quel aveux, coupe Grizz.  
\- Tu as expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Luke lorsque tu l'a appelé.

Le sourire n'a rien de chaleureux, Grizz cherche simplement à refouler au loin la colère et l'injustice.

\- Ouais, c'était des aveux, si on veut.  
\- Je vais essayer de les faire retirer des preuves. Tu n'avais personne pour te conseiller, tu cherchais juste à apporter ton aide, ce qui prouve que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.  
\- Lexie n'en a rien à faire, tu le sais.  
\- Lexie peut être mais il y aura un jury, à eux je pourrais l’expliquer, assure Helena.  
\- Je te fais confiance, répète Grizz, et Helena est persuadé qu'il a déjà abandonné tout espoir.  
\- J'ai le dossier scolaire de Campbell, il est clairement identifier comme psychopathe, j'aurais voulu produire son dossier médical pour compléter les informations dont je dispose. Tu ne saurais pas où je peux le trouver, interroge la jeune femme.  
\- A l’hôpital, propose le géant.

Helena hoche la tête négativement, arguant que Gordie a fouillé le serveur et qu'à part deux passages aux urgences pour une fracture et une maladie d'enfance bénigne, le scientifique n'a rien trouvé.

\- Un cabinet privé en ville ?  
\- C'est possible, mais je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps de tous les fouiller, réplique la jeune femme.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Le procès est prévu demain.

Grizz baisse la tête, mordant sa lèvre, découragé et révolté à la fois.

\- Lexie a tout prévu.  
\- Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'attendre, vous n'aviez pas attendu pour juger Greg.  
\- Elle n'a pas tord, consent Grizz.  
\- La situation est bien différente, il s'agit de légitime défense pas d'un meurtre de sang froid, s’énerve la jeune femme.  
\- Écoute, j’apprécie tes efforts, vraiment. Mais on sait tous les deux où tout ça va nous mener. Je suis le dernier obstacle entre elle et le pouvoir absolu. Elle ne va pas perdre l’occasion de me faire disparaître de l’équation.

Helena sent monter les larmes et ne les retient pas. Grizz a toujours fait parti des gens en qui elle pensait pouvoir placer sa confiance, elle sait sa gentillesse et son intégrité, ils ont eu leur différent par le passé, mais aujourd'hui alors qu'il se résout à la mort, elle se prend à douter de Luke et de tout ce qu'il a pu lui raconter.

\- Il faut te battre, la ville sombre dans la chaos. Beaucoup de gens ne se sont pas montrer sur leur lieu de travail. La cuisine est presque vide. Lexie ne s'en préoccupe pas, elle dit que tout reviendra à la normale après que les criminels aient été puni.  
\- Allie et Will, comprend Grizz. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre aux autres ?  
\- Si elle trouve un moyen de les relier à la mort de Campbell ou à la fraude aux élections, oui, j'en suis sûre. Elle est.... Je ne sais pas, elle semble prise dans une sorte de délire, elle est effrayante.  
\- Et Harry ?   
\- Personne ne l'a vu depuis deux jours, explique t elle.  
\- Tu as demandé à Kelly?  
\- Je vais la voir après.   
\- D'accord. Tu comptes repasser après, demande le géant.  
\- Si tu as besoin que je revienne, bien sûr que je reviendrais.  
\- Je voudrais d'autres vêtements, tu en trouveras dans mon sac chez Allie.   
\- Je te les amènerais cette après midi, promet l'avocate.  
\- Il y a aussi un livre dans mon sac, Walden. J'aimerais l'avoir avec moi si possible.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un livre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Lexie te le refuse.  
\- J'aime ton optimisme, sourit tristement Grizz.

Helena n'aime pas le cynisme et la résignation derrière le compliment.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Luke s'arrête en haut des marches, Grizz est assis lui tournant le dos, le regard perdu sur le mur. Le Quaterback sent la honte et la culpabilité ramper dans son ventre, il s'apprête à mener son ami d'enfance à l'échafaud.

\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, dit il tout de même mais il ne fait pas un pas vers la cellule.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim, répond Grizz, en se levant.  
\- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi.

« Hier matin » voudrait corriger le géant mais ne pense pas que cette information est la moindre importance.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, finit par demander le colosse en toute honnêteté.  
\- Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là.  
\- Comment ? Parce que tu t'es laissé séduire par ce psychopathe.   
\- Il ne m'a pas séduit, s'insurge le chef des gardes.  
\- Alors quoi ? Il t'a menacé ? Toi ? Ou Helena peut être ?

Quelque part au fond de son cœur, Grizz espère que la crainte de la violence de Campbell soit à l'origine de tout ce chaos, mais il a beau cherché à s'en convaincre, il y croit de moins en moins.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, assure le Quaterback.  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas ? Pas sans t'incriminer au passage ?  
\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, comme tu me l'avais suggérer.  
\- Je t'ai dit de faire ce qu'Allie attendait de toi, pas de nous trahir. Si tu avais des doutes, tu aurais du attendre que je rentre.  
\- Je ne savais même pas si tu allais revenir. J'étais là quand elle est morte, alors je ne …...  
\- Alors quoi ? J'aurais pu mourir là dehors, c'est vrai. Ça justifie de tout foutre en l'air, s'indigne Grizz.  
\- Non, bien sûr mais je …... J'ai pensé que peut être on ferait mieux qu'Allie.  
\- Comment ? En confiant la ville a un psychopathe.  
\- Pas définitivement, mais j'ai pensé qu'après qu'ils aient échoué j'aurais repris le flambeau et là...  
\- Tu voulais juste redevenir le chef, et tu étais prêt à laisser tout le monde souffrir pour avoir ton heure de gloire.  
\- C'est pas ça du tout...  
\- Arrêtes, crie le géant. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, en fait je ne veux rien savoir. Je vais crever, et tout les gens qui ont essayé de nous maintenir à flot vont finir par tomber. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu étais jaloux et vexer. Tu sais quoi, je préfère que tu parte. Et la prochaine fois envoie Clark, au moins lui ne prétend pas chercher autre chose que son intérêt.

"Ou pas" se retient d'ajouter Grizz, préférant garder ses étranges impressions pour lui.

Luke le regarde, attend que Grizz baisse les yeux mais le géant n'est pas décidé à baisser la tête face à un traître. Il est déjà perdu corps et bien, autant partir avec panache. 

\- D'accord, finit par répondre Luke.

Et il vient ouvrir la porte déposant le repas et le pull apporté par sa petite amie. Grizz est persuadé de l'avoir vu trembler, peur, honte ou colère. Le colosse ne sait pas, et dans le fond cela n'a plus d'importance.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, c'est Helena qui apparaît en haut de marches.

\- Je t'ai apporté ton livre et des vêtements, lance t elle, comme salutation.  
\- Je les aurais après ton départ ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête, et lui montre le dossier entre ses mains.

\- Ce sont les informations que nous avons pu rassembler, explique t elle. Gordie est parti faire tous les cabinets médicaux auxquels nous avons accès.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, assure le géant. Je ne pense pas que ça changera quoi que ce soit.  
\- Il a besoin de faire quelque chose, explique la jeune femme. Nous avons tous besoin de faire quelque chose.  
\- J'apprécie, mais n'y croyez pas trop.  
\- On ne peut simplement pas rester là sans rien faire. Tu vas ….. Tu es accusé à tort, pleure t elle, et on ne sert à rien. On veut juste essayer de t'aider, tu as toujours.....

Les sanglots étouffent la jeune femme, et Grizz sent monter une vague de culpabilité.

\- Helena, appelle t il. Helena, s'il te plaît, écoute moi. Je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais je l'ai fait. Dans un certain sens, c'est juste que je sois jugé. Ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est que le procès soit biaisé. Mais c'est la vie, elle est injuste.  
\- Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, ce que fait Lexie n'a pas de sens.  
\- C'est ton Dieu qui me puni, à moi d'accepter ma pénitence et d'en sortir grandi et absout de tous mes pêchés.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'idée que Dieu soit à l'origine de tout ce chaos ne la rassure pas, bien au contraire. Elle soupire, et agite le dossier entre ses mains.

\- J'ai le dossier de Campbell et celui de Sydney, il se trouve que ses parents avait fait une demande de transfert, donnant comme explication qu'ils souhaitaient l'éloigner de Campbell. Ça va dans notre sens, assure l'avocate en elle.  
\- C'est vrai, reconnaît le géant.  
\- Kelly m'a donné le dossier médical de Sam. Les photos sont …. Euh Saisissantes, explique t elle. Très explicites, presque trop.  
\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de les montrer ?  
\- Bien sûr, c'est la preuve de l’agression. La totalité de mes arguments reposent là dessus. Campbell allait tuer Sam, tu es intervenu pour le mettre à l'abri, tu n'as jamais pensé que ton geste aurait de telles conséquences.  
\- C'est vrai aussi, dit simplement Grizz. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir à exploser les blessures de Sam. Toutes les personnes présentes verront son corps, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie.  
\- Laisse moi voir ça avec lui, propose l'avocate. 

Grizz se contente de baisser la tête, que peut il bien faire enfermé ici, impuissant et inutile.

\- Kelly va témoigner, pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, médicalement parlant.  
\- Elle le sait ?  
\- Une hémorragie cérébrale, selon les constations. Ce qui est dommage selon elle, c'est qu'il aurait suffit d'avoir un chirurgien pour le sauver.   
\- Le méritait il, interroge Grizz.  
\- Non, mais toi oui.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait survécu ? Il se serait venger, de moi, de Sam, d'Elle et de toutes les personnes impliquées de près ou de loin dans cette histoire. C'est peut être mieux qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé.  
\- Même si ça veut dire que tu sois condamné, s'insurge la jeune femme.  
\- Il fallait bien un agneau sacrificiel.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, expose simplement l'avocate. On aurait pu trouver un moyen de le mettre hors circuit sans le blesser ou te mettre en danger.  
\- C'est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi, mais ce qui est fait, est fait, alors laisse tomber.  
\- Si tu veux. J'ai fais une demande pour que tu sois installer à l'étage.  
\- Je suis bien ici, c'est calme. J'aime le silence, assure le géant, est ce une des raison qui lui font tant apprécier la compagnie de Sam ?

Le jeune femme sourit, Grizz ou l'art de trouver du positif en tout chose.

\- Sûrement, mais là haut il y a une salle de bain et des toilettes à disposition et tu pourras voir Allie et Will. J’espérais te faire plaisir.  
\- Et tu me fais plaisir.  
\- Je peux aussi faire une demande de visite, si tu le souhaite, amène simplement la jeune femme, et Grizz plisse les yeux sentant venir une discussion qui ne lui plaira pas.  
\- Quelles sorte de visite ?  
\- Gordie, Kelly, Sam, propose t elle.  
\- Je ne veux voir personne, affirme le colosse.  
\- Pas même Sam ? Il a comme...... Je crois que ça lui ferait du bien de te savoir en sécurité.  
\- Je ne suis pas en sécurité, explique simplement Grizz. J'attends mon exécution.

La respiration d'Helena se bloque dans sa gorge, comment parvient il à parler de sa propre mort avec tant de détachement ?

\- Justement, puisque tu ne pense pas t'en sortir, il faudrait que tu vois Sam, que tu lui parles. Il ne va pas bien, et peut être que tu pourrais....  
\- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, et me voir comme ça n'arrangera rien.  
\- Réfléchis s'y, plaide l'avocate.  
\- C'est tout réfléchi. Je ne veux voir personne.

Helena se décide à en rester là, l'après midi est bien avancée. Il ne leur reste que quelques heures pour trouver une solution miracle pour le sauver, presque contre sa volonté, il semblerait.


	14. Le procès.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de couper le procès en deux sinon le chapitre aurait été vraiment trop long.   
> J'espère avoir vos avis pour savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.  
> Bye.

A peine une heure plus tard, Clark vient le chercher pour l’emmenant à l'étage. La porte s'ouvre et il se retrouve pris dans une tempête blonde. Les retrouvailles n'ont pas le goût du soulagement comme il l'avait espéré mais Allie respire, la plaie sur son front se referme lentement et Will est débout. Alors le géant fera avec, toute victoire est bonne à prendre.

Grizz passe l'heure suivante à murmurer, expliquant le plan, les intentions, la trahison et les nouveaux alliés. Allie s'appuie lourdement au corps du colosse. 

Avec la nuit, et malgré la peur viscérale de se réveiller attaché à une chaise dans les bois, Grizz s'endort sur le petit canapé ridicule. La fatigue l'a rattrapé, son monde touche à sa fin et son esprit n'est plus capable de lutter. Il sera toujours temps de penser à l’apocalypse demain.

Le petit déjeuner n'a rien d’exceptionnel, il n'y a même pas de café sur le plateau, pourtant Grizz le savoure, pense à ses condamnés dans le couloir de la mort. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé criminel, bien au contraire, les forces de l'ordre lui plaisaient en d'autre temps. 

Soudain, le repas lui semble du sable dans sa bouche, et il se laisse retomber en arrière, les paupières closes et le ventre noué.

Il est huit heure quand Clark le conduit à la salle de bain, lui tendant un Jeans propre et l'immonde chemise verte qu'il avait porter au bal de promo. Il refuse de la porte, les souvenir qu'il y rattache ne lui apportent aucuns réconforts, il choisi de garder son t shirt défraîchi et l'empreinte des mains de Sam qui le réjouissent plus que de raison.

Juste avant de quitter le bureau et sûrement de voir Allie et Will pour la dernière fois, il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, pas ce que Sam attendait de lui. Il aurait pu être plus perspicace, plus inventif, s'il lui avait fallut moins de temps pour trouver ce fichu champs peut être qu'il serait revenu avant la catastrophe, et Allie vient se blottir contre lui, anéantissant le cheminement dangereux de ses pensées. Elle ne parvient pas à parler, Will se contente d'une tape sur l'épaule et d'un « A tout » caractéristique du jeune homme mais irréaliste.

Le trajet en voiture est désagréable, Helena n'est pas présente à ces côtés comme il l'avait espérer et Luke ne fait que lui jeter des coup d’œil apeurés dans le rétroviseur. Grizz n'aime pas cette journée, ni cette semaine, pas même les derniers mois, et dans le fond, il pense qu'il n'aime pas sa vie.

La voiture s'arrête devant le parc de l'église, le hall est plein, il peut le voir de là où il est. Au loin, il perçoit un mouvement de foule, et Clark s'approcher, fier de lui et plein de suffisance. Grizz ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qui a pu lui arriver. Avant que ces yeux ne se posent sur la merveille qu'est Sam Eliot, Grizz avait ressenti son premier émoi allongé dans l'herbe près de cet homme. Il le savait un peu bête et « Bas de plafond » comme aurait dit Allie, mais gentil, drôle et amical. Et le voilà devenu un homme de main à la solde d'un dictateur.

\- Allez, en route mon grand, sourit Clark en ouvrant la portière.  
\- Je peux marcher seul, affirme Grizz.  
\- On ne voudrait pas que tu t'en fuis, pas vrai ?

En retrait, Luke sent monter la nausée, il ne parviendra pas au bout de cette journée sans s'effondrer. La traversée du hall est étrange, Grizz sait que la totalité de la ville est ici, tous les bancs sont pleins, de nombreuse personnes ont investi l'étage et les murs tout autour de la pièce. Il reconnaît de nombreux visages, il ne les connaît pas tous personnellement mais avec toutes les activités qu'il pratique il les a tous vu au moins une fois. 

Il discerne très nettement les nuances de compassion, d'incrédulité et de peur. Mais aussi de la gratitude, il les a sauvé d'un monstre et il est sur le point de le payer très cher.

Helena se lève, lui accordant un sourire encourageant, mais il ne sent plus l'obligation de rien, il ne réponds que d'un « Merci d'être ici » car oui, il lui est reconnaissant d'être à ses côtés mais rien de plus.

Il s'assoit lorsqu'elle tire une chaise pour lui et il scrute l'assemblée.

\- Ils arrivent, assure Helena. Bean essaye encore de faire changer Lexie d'avis. Et Gordie et Kelly avaient un truc à faire.  
\- D'accord. Est ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Becca, demande Grizz, parce que même si la jeune femme représente tout ce qu'il a perdu, il veut la savoir en sécurité, elle et son enfant.  
\- Personne ne l'a vu depuis, heu....   
\- Que j'ai tué Campbell, propose t il.  
\- La veille au soir, corrige Helena, et la jeune femme déteste ce ton fataliste dans les mots du géant.  
\- Je l'ai vu avant hier matin. Je veux juste être sur qu'elles soient en sécurité.  
\- Elles le sont, assure la voix de Gordie dans son dos.

Grizz se sent heureux simplement de voir son visage souriant et ses cheveux magnifiques. Il voudrait serrer le scientifique dans ses bras, mais ses mains sont toujours entravées par ses propres menottes, l'ironie de la chose lui tire un sourire sans joie et Gordie lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ça va s'arranger, promet le jeune homme, et Grizz refuse de voir la terreur dans ses yeux.  
\- J'en suis sur, rajoute Helena.

Grizz ne répond pas, baisse la tête, écoutant le murmure de la ville. Tout ses gens parlent de lui, de ce qu'il a fait, de la personne qu'ils étaient pour eux avant et de celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il aimerait savoir qui pense quoi, avoir une idée d'à quel point il a basculé du côté obscure pour le peuple.

\- Je n'ai pas pu trouver le dossier médical de Campbell, mais j'ai récupérer celui de Sam à l’hôpital. Je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas la première fois que Campbell l’agressait.  
\- Tu as trouvé une preuve de ça, demande Helena.  
\- Des soupçons, mais rien de concret.  
\- Alors tu ne dois pas en parler, impose Grizz.  
\- Établir des agressions antérieures irait dans le sens de mon argumentaire, contre la jeune femme.  
\- Ça ne changera rien. Je crois même que ce serait mauvais pour Sam.  
\- En quoi ?  
\- Les gens pourraient penser que c'est de sa faute si Campbell l'a agressé, que s'il savait son frère violent, il n'aurait pas dû aller le voir, explique Grizz.

Helena hoche la tête en un accord tacite.

\- D'autres pourraient aussi penser que Sam a trahi la communauté en ne faisant pas part de ça a tout le monde, complète Gordie et Grizz est parfaitement d'accord avec lui.  
\- Je vais d'abord me contenter de raconter l’agression, les faits purs. A mon sens, c'est bien suffisant pour te faire acquitter, affirme Helena. Et si ça ne suffit pas je présenterais mes autres arguments.

Grizz acquiesce de la tête, persuadé que son sort est déjà sceller.

\- Est ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu étais là bas, finit par demander l'avocate.  
\- Je cherchais Sam, répond honnêtement le colosse.  
\- Je m'en doute mais pourquoi chez Campbell ?

Grizz regarde la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, il ne veut pas lui mentir mais ne trouve rien pour expliquer sa présence dans cette maison à cette heure où il aurait du être ici, attendant Allie et Will.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, votre maire, lance haut et fort Clark.  
\- Bonjour, dit Lexie dans le micro. Comme vous le savez nous sommes réunit ici pour juger, Gareth Visser pour le meurtre de Campbell Eliot.

« Connerie » crie quelqu'un au fond de la salle, « C'est un héros » rajoute une voix féminine et Grizz sait que Gwen est prête à se mettre en danger pour l'aider.

\- Nous devons étudier les faits, affirme Lexie.  
\- Étudier les faits, arrêtes de te foutre de nous, gronde Mickey. On sait tous ce qui s'est passé.

Grizz n'écoute pas vraiment, il se sent simplement heureux que d'autre soient prêtà monter au front pour le sauver, mais soudain l'absence de Sam le percute. Il avait passé de longue heures, seul dans sa cellule à imaginer Sam devant l'église, son visage marqué mais heureux de le voir en vie et en bonne santé. Il se voyait remonter l'allée Sam à quelques pas derrière lui, prendre la chaise la plus proche possible et ses mains qu'il chercherait à poser sur lui dès que possible. Mais Sam n'est pas assis à ses côtés, et pour ce qu'il en a vu le jeune homme n'est même pas dans l'église.

\- Où est Sam, demande t il, si fort que toutes les voix cherchant à le défendre se taisent.  
\- Il est à la maison, répond simplement Gordie.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je t'expliquerai après, promet le futur médecin.  
\- Maintenant, impose Grizz.

Gordie secoue la tête, le regardant avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour que ce qu'il ait à lui dire lui plaise. Grizz veut insister mais la main d'Helena trouve son bras et son visage suppliant lui fait baisser la tête. Il n'aura même pas le plaisir de le revoir une dernière fois.

Son coup d'éclat a eu le mérite de faire taire les contestataires dans l'assemblée, ce qui de l'avis d'Helena n'est pas bon pour eux. Grizz hausse les épaules, si Sam ne vient pas, il ne se croit pas capable de se battre.

\- Voici les faits, commence Lexie, se tournant vers leurs douze camarades désignés comme jury. Monsieur Visser est entré par effraction chez la victime Monsieur Eliot aux alentour de neuf heure dans la journée du samedi quatorze décembre de cette année. Monsieur Visser est intervenu lors d'une altercation entre la victime et son jeune frère, continue t elle, un regard mauvais vers leur petit groupe. Selon les constations, Monsieur Eliot n'a reçu qu'un seul coup à l'arrière de crâne. Selon les premiers témoins sur place, Monsieur Eliot n'a jamais repris connaissance.

Helena soupire de rage, Lexie n'a fait qu’énoncer la vérité pourtant tout semble accuser Grizz, si seulement elle pouvait intervenir, mais.....

\- Tu oublies de préciser que Sam avait perdu connaissance parce que Campbell était en train de l'étrangler, s'exclame l'avocate, en se levant et un murmure travers la salle.  
\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore au débat, grogne Lexie. Et tu n'as pas dit « Objection ».

Et avant qu'Helena ne puisse répéter l'expression consacrer, un « Objection » gronde de toutes les voix présentes dans la pièce. Helena s'autorise un sourire satisfait, agrémenter d'un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

\- Objection, ajoute t elle, avec emphase, et elle se rassoit.  
\- Vous ne tiendrez pas compte de cette intervention, précise Lexie, en regardant le jury.

Tout compte fait, les choses ne se pressentent pas si mal pense Grizz, mais Sam n'est toujours pas là.

\- Je fais appeler mon premier témoin, explique Lexie .  
\- Attends, qui est ton procureur, l'interrompe l'avocate.

Lexie bombe le torse, lançant un « Moi » emplie de fierté très mal placée de l'avis d'Helena.

\- Tu ne peux pas porter les accusations et être le juge. C'est un conflit d'intérêt flagrant, s'insurge Gordie.  
\- Tu n'as pas encore la parole, s’énerve la maire. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas....  
\- C'est anti constitutionnel, s'exclame une voix, et Grizz ne la reconnaît pas.  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Bien sûr que si, insiste le jeune homme en approchant de l'estrade. C'est un des grands principe de la constitution, la séparation des pouvoirs.

Lexie le dévisage, elle le connaît comme Grizz le connaît, de loin sans savoir qui il est, juste qu'il est plus jeune que lui, d'un an. Il doit sûrement partager certain de ces cours avec Sam.

\- Laisse moi quelque minutes pour aller à la bibliothèque et je te le prouve, insiste t il. Je vous le prouverez à tous, rajoute t il, un regard vers le jury.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, sourit Lexie, mal à l'aise.  
\- C'est important de respecter les règles.

Grizz n'écoute plus vraiment, il se souvient de ce garçon apportant une bouteille d'eau à Sam, alors que le jeune sourd était sur scène après avoir signé une chanson d'amour qui l'avait percuté en plein cœur. 

Blond, le visage long et fin, le garçon est plus grand que Sam mais n'atteint pas la stature impressionnante de Grizz. Il participe à tous les spectacles, toutes les manifestations, ingénieur du son ou technicien. Grizz sait lui avoir déjà parler à plusieurs reprise. 

« Jarod », murmure Grizz et il se sent bien pour les dix secondes suivantes.

\- Écoute, on ne va pas y passer la journée, je n'ai trouvé personne pour jouer ce rôle, s’énerve Lexie.  
\- Moi, je veux bien, propose le désormais Jarod.  
\- Alors que tu es de son côté, certainement pas.  
\- Je vais le faire, soupire Luke.  
\- Ta femme est l'avocat de la défense, réplique Lexie. Il y a conflit d'intérêt.  
\- Au moins j'ai réussi à lui apprendre un mot, murmure Gordie, et Grizz tente désespérément étouffer son fou rire.  
\- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, demande la maire, en les regardant méchamment.  
\- Non, je suis d'accord avec Jarod. Il nous faut un procureur, sinon le procès doit être reporté, affirme l'avocate.  
\- Nous le pensons aussi, dit le premier juré, parlant pour ses collègues.

Lexie tremble de rage, elle a passé une bonne partie de la journée précédente à chercher un procureur mais personne ne semble neutre quand il s'agit de Grizz. Elle aurait voulu nommer un garde mais aujourd'hui elle connaît l'expression « Conflit d’intérêt ». Elle veut juger Grizz aujourd'hui et Will et Allie le lendemain, que tout ce chaos disparaisse et qu'elle puisse enfin diriger cette ville comme il le faut.

\- Lexie, moi je vais le faire, insiste une jeune femme brune, en agitant la main.  
\- Carla ?  
\- Oui, je ne connaît pas Grizz personnellement et Helena n'est pas ma femme, ironise Carla. Ça te va ?  
\- Eh bien, oui, je crois. Mais tu es sûre ?  
\- Donne moi, disons vingt minutes pour lire le dossier et je m'en occupe. Tu te souviens la mise en situation juridique ? J'ai eu un A+. Je suis super qualifiée pour le job.  
\- Qu'en pensez vous, demande Lexie, après s'être tourner vers le jury.

Le premier juré se tourne vers les autres, les murmures se succèdent mais Grizz n'y comprend rien, il cherche à identifier chacun des douze visages, savoir entre les mains de qui repose sa vie.

\- Nous sommes d'accord.  
\- Très bien, consent Lexie. Viens avec moi.

Carla suit la maire, ose un regard vers l'arrière et lance un clin d’œil vers Grizz que personne ne peut rater, pourtant pas une voix ne se fait entendre.  
La porte du bureau paroissial se referme, certain quittent le salle, prendre l'air, fumer une cigarette pour ceux qui en ont encore, et Gordie vient claquer l’épaule de Grizz avec un sourire.

\- On est sorti une ou deux fois avant, marmonne le géant.

« Avant » veut dire pour eux avant d'être ici, et cela lui paraît tellement loin. Grizz est étonné, il ne croyait pas avoir laisser un si bon souvenir pour que la jeune femme soit prête à être en première ligne pour le défendre.


	15. Le procès (seconde partie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention pavé en vue!!!!!

Comme promis, vingt minutes plus tard, Lexie et Carla sortent du bureau. La nouvelle procureur semble un peu moins enjouée, pourtant elle lance un petit sourire à l'assemblée, et vient s'asseoir au second bureau.

\- Très bien, Carla, ton premier témoin.  
\- J'appelle Luke.

Grizz n'avait pas placé beaucoup d'espoir en ce témoignage, Luke ne fait que relater les faits. Grizz l'a appeler vers neuf heure dix lui expliquant que Campbell avait agressé Sam et qu'il l'avait assommer pour l'arrêter. Point, pas plus pas moins, tout ce que Grizz espérait.

\- Bien, Luke, lance Helena et la jeune femme se sent faiblir. Qu'a dit exactement Grizz au téléphone ?  
\- Que Campbell avait agressé Sam, et qu'il l'avait assommer pour l'arrêter.  
\- C'est tout vraiment ?  
\- Il m'a aussi demandé de venir avec ma voiture pour qu'on puisse les conduire à l’hôpital pour se faire soigner, complète Luke.  
\- Les soigner ? Sam et Campbell, insiste l'avocate.

Luke hoche la tête, mordant sa lèvre.

\- J'ai besoin que tu le dise de vive voix.  
\- Oui, les soigner tous les deux, Sam et Campbell.  
\- Très bien, et ensuite ? Que s'est t il passé ?  
\- On les a emmener à l’hôpital.  
\- Ensemble, veut savoir Helena.  
\- Non, dans deux voitures différentes. J'ai pris Campbell dans ma voiture, Clark m'a aidé. Et Grizz a emmené Sam et Elle dans la voiture des parents de Campbell.  
\- Elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle voulait suivre son petit ami, insiste la jeune femme.  
\- Heu, non. Elle était blessé, hum.... Au visage, Campbell l'avait frappé plus tôt dans la matinée.   
\- Et pourquoi l'a t il frappé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne s’est jamais réveillé, je n'ai pas pu lui demander quelles étaient ses raisons.  
\- Parce qu'il existe de bonne raison de frapper sa petite amie, s'interroge Helena, et la question se répercute dans toute la salle comme un boum-rang.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, se dépêche de répliquer le Quaterback, mais il avait le droit de s'expliquer.  
\- D'expliquer pourquoi il a agresser sa petite amie et son frère en l'espace de quelque minutes ?

Luke jette un coup d’œil vers Lexie, puis vers la salle et le jury. Personne ne semble vouloir intervenir pour lui venir en aide comme beaucoup l'ont déjà fait pour Grizz. « Je suppose » finit par marmonner Luke, et Helena le remercie, arguant qu'elle n'a plus de question.

\- Carla, lance Lexie.  
\- Plus de question, non plus.

Lexie fulmine, le teint rouge et les poings serrés. 

\- Un autre témoin, demande Lexie, avec un coup d’œil insistant vers Clark.  
\- Oh oui, je voudrais appeler Elle, affirme la jeune femme.  
\- Quoi, s'exclame Lexie.  
\- Eh bien, Elle a assisté à l'altercation donc elle pourrait nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Elle n'est pas venue, commence la maire, mais une voix s’élève depuis le fond de la salle.  
\- Je suis là.

Et le peuple s'écarte comme la mer rouge au temps de Moise, Elle remonte l'allée, Sam cramponné à son bras. Ils forment un tableau étrange et saisissant, leurs visages marqués d'une plaie trop similaire pour ne pas être du fait de la même personne. Sam regarde droit devant lui, le pas décidé et franc, toujours vêtu du vieux pull marron que Grizz se souvient avoir glissé sur ses épaules nues, mais pas une trace de son blouson, Sam n'en porte même pas, seulement la lourde écharpe noire qu'il arbore souvent.

\- Tu n'es peut être pas.....  
\- Je vais répondre aux questions, affirme Elle.

Avec un gentil sourire, la jeune femme détache la main de Sam de son bras, le laisse au milieu de l'allée et s'avance vers l'estrade et la chaise réservée aux témoins.

\- D'accord, merci d'être là, commence Carla. Je voudrais d'abord te demander comment tu te sens.  
\- Mieux depuis que je n'ai plus à craindre pour ma vie quotidiennement, affirme la jeune femme.

Et le brouhaha de la salle irrite Grizz, lui aussi voudrait entendre ce qu'Elle a à dire. Le colosse se tourne comme pour faire taire le peuple et il aperçoit Sam au milieu de l'allée, le jeune homme est resté exactement là où Elle l'a laissé et Grizz comprend que plus loin ou sur le côté, Sam ne parviendrait pas à lire sur les lèvres de la courageuse victime.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par nous décrire la situation de ton point de vue.  
\- Sam est venu toqué à la porte vers huit heure et demi, relate la jeune femme, le visage tourné vers Sam. Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller dans le grenier, qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose.  
\- Du coup, tu l'as laissé entrer ?  
\- Oui, et puis c'est aussi sa maison même si Campbell ne voulait pas le laisser venir.  
\- Comment le sais tu, s'intéresse Carla.

Elle lance un regard vers le milieu de l'allée, vers Sam comprend Grizz mais le géant refuse de se tourner. La jeune femme réprime un sanglot et se lance.

\- Campbell disait toujours qu'il aurait dû étouffer Sam dans son berceau quand il était bébé.

Et cette fois Grizz se retourne, Sam pleure sans retenu et sans honte. Grizz se précipiterait bien pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais il est toujours menotter et il est persuadé que le geste serait mal perçu, que cela compliquerait les choses. Alors le géant pousse Gordie du coude, hochant la tête vers Sam et son chagrin.

Gordie acquiesce et se lève, prêt à offrir ses bras en réconfort, mais Lexie fait sa Lexie.

\- Personne ne bouge, impose t elle.  
\- Sérieux, Lexie. Tu peux pas le laisser comme ça, plaide Gordie.  
\- On est dans un tribunal pas dans un cirque, la cour ne va....  
\- C'est une église, intervient Helena. On offre du soutient et de réconfort ici, et Sam en a clairement besoin.  
\- Non, insiste la maire.  
\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, s'énerve Grizz, se dressant sur ses pieds.

Sam le regarde à présent, dévasté et suppliant.

\- S'il te plaît, insiste Grizz. Gordie va le chercher.

Gordie se précipite pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois n'écoute pas les cris de Lexie, et vient refermer ses bras sur le jeune homme sanglotant.

\- Je t'ai dit de rester à ta place, répète Lexie.  
\- Ça suffit, laisse le s'occuper de Sam, ça change rien à ce qui se passe ici, lance Luke, et pour la première fois depuis son retour Grizz croit discerner son ami derrière cet étranger.

Sam se laisse diriger par Gordie sans résister, sachant parfaitement que le corps de Grizz l'attend. Et c'est tout naturellement que Gordie délaisse sa chaise au profit du jeune homme. Grizz ose un coup d’œil vers l'arrière, Sam garde la tête basse mais ses mains se cramponnent au bord du t shirt du géant. Grizz ne fait que se reculer dans sa chaise et la peau glacée des doigts de Sam touche le bas de son dos. Ils les imaginent remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en apprécier les creux et les crêtes. Il sait sa peau bien plus chaude que celle de l'homme accaparant toutes ses pensées, il s'imagine lui offrir réconfort et apaisement en partageant sa chaleur.

\- On peut reprendre, demande Lexie, tirant brutalement Grizz de ses rêveries.  
\- Bien sûr, réplique Carla, la gorge nouée par le chagrin de Sam Eliot. Pourquoi Campbell en voulait autant à son frère ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre, avoue Elle. Je crois qu'il était furieux de s'être fait prendre sa place, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il disait que sa mère avait cesser de s'occuper de lui quand Sam était né, ce qui est logique je suppose.  
\- Alors pourquoi l'as tu laissé entrer ?  
\- Sam a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Campbell était sous la douche et ….. Campbell m'a isolé de tout le monde, j'étais seule avec lui en permanence, en danger et....

Elle se recroqueville sur elle même, cache ses larmes mais pas ses sanglots.

\- Je suis désolée que ce soit si pénible pour toi, murmure Carla, approchant la témoin avec un mouchoir. Tu veux faire une pause ?

Elle tord sa bouche, ose un regard vers Sam, qui a les yeux fermés, et elle hoche la tête négativement, en finir et vite, voilà tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

\- J'ai essayé de trouver de l'aide, je me suis enfuit deux fois et il est toujours venu me chercher. J'ai pensé que même s'il parlait toujours de faire du mal à son frère et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait... -   
\- Peut être que Sam aurait pu m'aider à m'en sortir, qu'il savait comment gérer Campbell.  
\- Tu espérais que Sam te sauve, cherche à clarifier la procureur.

La jeune femme acquiesce de la tête, et Sam ne la regarde toujours pas.

\- Sam est monté après avoir déposé son manteau dans l'entrée, se reprend la jeune femme. Campbell a cru entendre quelque chose, il s'est dépêcher de sortir de la douche pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il pensait que c'était Clark qui venait le chercher pour le procès, complète t elle. Puis il a vu le manteau de Sam et il a explose.

Helena cherche la main de Grizz, elle sait que les prochaines paroles de la victime vont lui être insupportable, et quoi que puisse en penser Lexie et les autres, le géant reste son ami et son soutient vaut bien plus que le peu qu'elle lui redonne en essayant de le sauver. Et comme elle le pensait, Grizz se semble pas avoir bougé mais sa grande main se referme sur ses doigts fins.

\- Que s'est il passé ensuite, interroge Carla.  
\- Il m'a poussé contre le mur de la cuisine en criant. Il disait que je l'avais trahi et que j'allais le payer très cher. Il allait me frapper mais il a entendu Sam redescendre, dit le témoin et elle cherche les yeux de Sam.  
\- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Campbell a frappé Sam en plein visage et il est tombé avec le carton qu'il avait dans les mains. Campbell ne lui a pas laissé le temps de se lever, il a commencé à lui donner des coups de pieds dans le torse et le ventre. J'ai voulu m'interposer, mais Campbell m'a frappé au visage, explique t elle, désignant l'hématome et la coupure sur sa joue.

Un murmure étouffé fait vibrer la salle, et Lexie regrette amèrement d'avoir fait confiance à son amie de classe.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, pleure la jeune femme. Je me suis caché, j'entendais Sam supplier Campbell d'arrêter mais j'avais si peur..... Je me suis bouché les oreilles, je ne voulais pas entendre Sam mourir, et j'ai vu une ombre passée devant une des fenêtres. Je suis allée voir et Grizz était là.  
\- Quand tu dis « Grizz », tu parles de Gareth, demande en confirmation la procureur.  
\- Oui. J'ai ouvert le rideau et je lui ai dit que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et il est entrée. Je suis retourné dans le couloir et c'est là que j'ai vu que Campbell avait attraper Sam par le cou, explique Elle, promenant un doigt tremblant sur sa propre gorge. Il l'étranglait, Sam essayait de se dégager mais Campbell a beaucoup de force et je crois que Sam était déjà ….  
\- Tu veux dire que Sam était déjà affaibli, cherche à l'aider Carla.  
\- Tu ne dois pas lui donner les réponses à tes questions, intervient Lexie. C'est à Elle de savoir ce qu'elle a à dire.

Elle lève des yeux incrédules, la jeune femme expose sa vie désastreuse, les humiliations et la violence, et Lexie ne semble même pas ressentir un minimum de décence et d'empathie.

\- Sam était déjà très affaibli, insiste Elle. Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, c'est Campbell qui le maintenait debout. C'est là que j'ai vu Grizz dans l'entrée. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait attraper Campbell pour l'écarter de Sam mais il a vu le revolver à sa ceinture alors Grizz s'est retourner, il a vu la petite sculpture en bois dans l'entrée, il l'a pris et il a frappé Campbell à l'arrière de la tête.  
\- Combien de fois, interroge la procureur.  
\- Une seule. Campbell est tombé tout de suite. Grizz a pris le revolver et l'a jeté dans le salon avant de venir s'occuper de Sam.  
\- Dans quel état, commence Carla mais Lexie intervient.  
\- Tu es sûre que Campbell était armé ?  
\- Oui, il avait toujours une arme sur lui, affirme la victime.  
\- Vraiment, insiste la maire.  
\- Heu, oui, intervient Luke. Je l'ai trouvé après quand je suis allé voir les lieux pour faire les relevés pour le procès.  
\- Tu as trouvé un arme ?

Lexie le regarde droit dans les yeux, persuadé que la bêtise est un trait commun à tout les hommes.

\- Oui, sous le canapé dans le salon. Il est là, d'ailleurs, explique Luke, désignant une petite boité posée sur un plus gros carton derrière le bureau de la juge et en dessous de la fameuse sculpture en bois.  
\- C'était peut être celle de Grizz, hasarde Lexie.  
\- Objection, n'oublie pas de dire Helena cette fois. Grizz ne possède pas d'arme, tout le monde ici le sait.  
\- Quelqu'un savait que Campbell en avait une, demande intelligemment Lexie.  
\- Bien sûr, s'exclame Gordie. Puisqu’en vous octroyant le pouvoir vous avez aussi pris toutes les armes mise sous clés chez Allie.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire que Campbell en posséder une, s'exclame la juge, et elle voudrait pouvoir faire taire cet idiot à la crinière parfaite.  
\- Il l'avait depuis le début, explique Elle. Il en avait même plusieurs.  
\- Admettons, capitule Lexie.  
\- Que s'est t il passé ensuite ?  
\- Grizz m'a demandé de lui donner son téléphone. Il a appelé Luke et Kelly.  
\- Pourquoi eux, demande la procureur.  
\- Luke pour la voiture pour aller à l’hôpital et Kelly pour les soins, résume Elle.  
\- Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Après c'est comme disait Luke. Nous sommes allés à l’hôpital dans deux voitures séparés et la suite vous la connaissez.

Carla regarde la fiche sur son bureau, elle a déjà outrepassé et de loin les questions prévues par Lexie.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté avec Campbell s'il était violent avec toi ?  
\- J'ai essayé de me sauver. Il m'a retrouvé. Ce n'est pas facile de lui échapper dans ce monde tout petit.

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourt l'assemblée, leur monde est bien trop petit, ils sont bien d'accord avec la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Quand je me suis enfuit, cherche à savoir Elle. 

Carla hoche la tête pour confirmer la question.

\- La première fois, Helena a vu une de mes blessures, elle ne m'a pas laissé repartir avec Campbell. Elle m'a accueilli chez elle pour me protéger, explique la victime, et le sourire triste d'Helena lui réchauffe le cœur.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez Helena ?

Elle regarde à nouveau l'avocate, cherche un réconfort inespéré mais Helena ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi la jeune femme avait quitter la sécurité de leur maison.

\- Je peux vous montrer une vidéo sur mon téléphone, interroge le témoin.  
\- Je suppose, commence Carla, vite interrompu par Lexie.  
\- Je dois la voir avant.

Elle acquiesce et se lève. Elle pianote quelque seconde sur l'appareil et le tend vers Lexie. La vidéo n'est pas de bonne qualité mais le visage fin d'Helena est reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Le lendemain matin, après qu'Helena m’ait emmener chez elle. Campbell m'a envoyé cette vidéo, le message disait que personne ne pouvait me protéger de lui. J'ai aussi gardé le message, regarde il est en dessous de la vidéo, explique Elle.

A la confusion vient s'ajouter l'horreur, Lexie ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait là et pourquoi tout semble toujours aller de travers dans sa vie.

\- Cette vidéo est authentique ?  
\- Regarde la date, impose Elle, et effectivement le time code remonte à plusieurs mois.

Carla décide qu'elle aussi doit voir ce que contient cette vidéo et elle vient prendre le téléphone des mains de la maire. Le choc qu'elle ressent la cloue sur place un instant et son regard oscille entre Elle, Helena, Luke et Lexie. Comment en sont ils arrivé là, alors que Campbell n'a fait que menacer leurs vies depuis le début ?

\- Helena, appelle Carla. Je voudrais que tu regarde ça avant que je le montre à tout le monde.

L'avocate se lève, appréhende et malgré ses doutes ose un regard vers Luke en recherche de soutient. Et comme elle le craignait ce qu'elle découvre lui donne la nausée. Luke se précipite l'enserrant de ses grands bras cherchant a faire barrage entre la femme qu'il aime et le reste de monde.

\- Je crois qu'on va faire une pause, hésite Lexie.

Le murmure de la salle se transforme en grondement, tous ici sont persuadé que Lexie cherche encore à biaiser les choses.

Grizz ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux, Helena, femme forte et déterminée, pleure dévastée et fragile dans les bras de l'homme qui l'a trahi. Et tout autour d'eux bruissent le doute et la peur.

Dans son dos, les doigts de Sam se sont réchauffé, malgré le mouvement général, le jeune homme n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Grizz a bien conscience que la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, Sam ne perçoit rien d'autre que la proximité de son corps mais il voudrait le regarder dans les yeux, voir au delà de l'évidence et savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit. 

Et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour enfin poser ses mains sur l'homme qu'il sait aimé plus que de raison, Gordie expulse un cri de soulagement.

\- Tu étais où, s'exclame le scientifique à Bean qui arrive vers eux en courant.  
\- Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Ce matin je suis allé voir Lexie pour faire changer l'accusation en légitime défense, explique la jeune femme. Mais elle m'a dit que ça ne pouvait pas être de la légitime défense puisque ce n'est pas toi que Campbell agressé, rajoute t elle, désignant Grizz du doigt.  
\- Comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait, s’énerve Gordie.  
\- Justement, même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, elle avait raison mais ça m'a donné une autre idée.  
\- Laquelle, demande la voix tremblante d'Helena.  
\- Hey, ça va, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Non, mais je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, affirme l'avocate.

Grizz tente un « Helena », emplit de doutes et d'empathie.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Bean, s'il te plaît, insiste l'avocate.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai pensé à ça. Homicide involontaire, explique la plus intelligente d'entre eux. Je savais qu'il y avait un livre à ce sujet à la bibliothèque mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver.  
\- Tu crois qu'on a une chance, demande Gordie.  
\- Franchement, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, affirme Bean. Tu l'as frappé une seule fois pour le faire lâcher prise, tu n'as pas continué après qu'il ait été hors d'état de nuire et tu as chercher à lui porter assistance.  
\- Ça changerait quoi, concrètement pour nous, interroge Gordie.  
\- Et bien, les lois prévoient des peines de prisons allégées voir même l’acquittement en cas de danger majeur. Ce qui est le cas ici.

Et tous les visages se tournent vers Helena, même Sam qui n'a pas compris la moitié des mots prononcé.

\- Ça se tente, affirme l'avocate, dans un souffle.

Lorsque tout le monde consent à reprendre sa place dans le calme, Sam avance sa chaise suffisamment pour que ses genoux touchent le dos de Grizz devant lui. Il ne tend pas les mains, ne cherche pas à le toucher plus que nécessaire, mais ce simple contact force à nouveau l'air dans les poumons du géant, et c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. 

\- Bien, commence Lexie. Je me suis entretenue avec Carla. Nous avons décidé avec l'accord d'Helena de diffuser cette vidéo aux membres du jury mais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que tout le monde la voit. Je vais tout de même laisser la principale concernée vous en faire un récit succinct. Helena, finit par appeler la maire.  
\- Quand Elle est venue me voir avec cette blessure et qu'elle m'a expliquer ce que Campbell lui faisait subir quotidiennement, je l'ai forcé à venir à la maison avec nous. Je pensais qu'Elle y serait en sécurité avec Luke et moi.

Helena hasarde un regard vers son fiancé, et il lui sourit gentiment, espérant lui offrir le soutient dont elle a besoin.

\- Elle a dormi dans une des chambres avec d'autres filles. Et au matin, elle avait laissé un mot me disant de ne pas la chercher et qu'elle se débrouillerait seule. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle était parti, explique simplement Helena. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Campbell s'était introduit dans notre maison cette nuit là. Il m'a filmé alors que je dormais. Il a menacé Elle de me faire du mal si elle ne revenait pas chez eux. Et pour me protéger, Elle s'est sacrifié.

Helena essuie péniblement ses larmes.

\- Si j'avais insisté un peu, si on avait pris le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait sous notre nez..... On aurait pu éviter tous ça.

Helena agite la main vaguement devant elle, désignant le chaos général et plus précisément le sort toujours incertain de Grizz.

\- Bien, lance Lexie, mal à l'aise. Carla, tu as d'autre questions pour Elle ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.  
\- Moi j'ai une question pour Elle, intervient Helena. Tu permets ?

Lexie regarde le jury puis Elle debout au milieu de l'estrade, ne sachant pas ce qui s’appète à lui tombé dessus. 

\- Très bien, le témoin est à toi.  
\- Je n'ai qu'une question. Est ce que tu sais ce que Sam était venu cherché ?

La question la prend au dépourvu, de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la jeune femme ne pensait pas que ce détail insignifiant puisse leurs être d'une quelconque aide.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, réplique t elle, simplement.  
\- Luke, tu veux bien ouvrir le carton, si tu es d'accord Lexie, demande simplement Helena.

Luke attend le hochement de la maire avant de déposer le carton sur son bureau et d'en arracher le scotch, lorsqu'il déplie le premier rabat de carton, le Quaterback sent revenir la nausée.

\- Des vêtements de bébé, murmure t il, et des larmes envahissent ses yeux.  
\- Tu veux bien répéter ça plus fort pour que tout le monde entende.  
\- Des vêtements de bébé, dit il, alors suffisamment fort pour que même ceux au fond de la salle comprennent ses mots. Il s'agit de vêtements de bébé.

Lexie baisse la tête, personne n'est censé ignorer la naissance récente de la petite Eden pas plus que la difficulté des nouveaux parents à trouver de quoi s'occuper d'elle, des couches aux vêtements, leur monde restreint ne dispose pas de tout le nécessaire à l'éducation d'un bébé.

La gêne s'empare de la pièce toute entière. Grizz risque la peine de mort pour avoir voulu protéger un père cherchant simplement à vêtir sa fille décemment.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas encore à moi de parler, lance Helena, pour briser le lourd silence. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de demander à Sam d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Que dirait il de plus, interroge Lexie. On sait ce qu'il s'est passé là bas.  
\- C'est lui la victime. Son avis a de l'importance.  
\- Nous voulons entendre Sam, intervient le premier juré, et Lexie les avait presque oublié.  
\- Très bien, concède Lexie. Qu'il vienne.

Grizz retient son souffle, Helena se tourne dans son siège et Sam comprend que ce qui va suivre ne lui plaira pas.

\- Tu es d'accord pour témoigner, demande l'avocate, articulant le plus lentement possible.  
\- Ma gorge est encore très douloureuse, explique le jeune homme. Ma voix est presque inaudible.  
\- Tu peux signer si tu veux.  
\- Personne, ici, n'est assez bon en ASL pour interpréter, argumente Gordie.  
\- Becca, propose Bean.  
\- Non, intervient Grizz. Elle doit rester cacher, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

Et bien qu'il sache que son amie est la seule à pouvoir les aider, Sam acquiesce.

\- On fait quoi, alors ?  
\- Je pourrais essayer de traduire, propose Grizz. Je me débrouille bien mais....  
\- Ça ne peut pas être toi, complète Helena.

Et le regard de Sam sur sa bouche fait bouillir le sang sans ses veines, Grizz contracte ses mains nerveusement sur la chaîne et le monde s'efface rien qu'un instant.

\- Si tu murmure, je pourrais tous répéter dans le micro pour toi, lance Elle, de derrière Helena.

Sam lève les yeux dans la même direction que tout les autres et Elle réitère son offre.

\- Si lexie est d'accord, moi aussi, murmure Sam.  
\- Lexie, appelle Helena. Nous n'avons pas d'interprète en langue des signes mais si tu es d'accord, Sam va murmurer et Elle répétera ses réponses plus fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Lexie voudrait refuser mais elle a bien conscience que l’opinion est déjà contre elle, rien de ce qu'elle avait prévu ne s'est produit. Tout ce qui a été dit dans son tribunal ne fait que pointer la monstruosité de Campbell et l'amour inconditionné du peuple pour Grizz.

\- Bien sûr, se résigne t elle. Mais je vais écouter très attentivement pour être sûr que tu n'essaie pas d'arranger les faits.

Helena se tourne vers Sam, lui offre la main, tentant de le soutenir. Et le jeune homme se lève courageusement, remonte la manche du pull de Grizz couvrant l'attelle sur son poignet droit. Le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade lui semble affreusement long, tous ses regards sur lui attendant d'entendre la vérité sur ses souffrances l'irrite et Grizz lui sourit.

Sam et Elle sont assis, tellement différent l'un de l'autre, rien ne les a jamais rassemblé, et aujourd'hui les voilà devenus l'étrange reflet de l'autre, et de la violence qu'ils ont subi. 

Helena reformule ses questions, cherche les faits mais aussi le ressenti de Sam, la voix douce d'Elle répond, se gardant bien d'exprimer les émotions que les murmures étouffés du jeune homme doivent renfermé. De là où il est toujours attaché, Grizz ne les entendent pas mais les ressent parfaitement. 

Les yeux de Sam sont rouges et brillant, mais pas une larmes sur son visage marqué. L’hématome mange aujourd'hui la totalité de sa joue, la plaie disparaît presque entièrement sous les nuances de violet et de noir. 

Les mains levées faisant glisser les larges manches de son pull dévoilent le poignet fin et délicat et de l'autre côté l'attelle autre rappel de la violence, Sam signe maladroitement et Grizz sait que c'est la douleur qui entrave ses mouvements. Cette simple constatation fait brûlé son ventre de rage, comme si Cambpell avait cherché à le faire taire. Le vie et les circonstances ont déjà cherché à le faire taire bien des années auparavant, de quel droit un être immonde comme l'était Campbell Eliot s'est autorisé à lui retirer sa voix.

Les gestes sont maladroits, cachant les mots et en dessous l'esprit brillant. Grizz n'écoute pas l'énième rappel de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin là, il ne s'agit que d'une minute, soixante secondes, une goutte d'eau dans l'océan aurait dit sa mère et pourtant la totalité de leurs vies sera façonné par ce petit bout de temps. 

\- Tu aurais pu lui demander, sonne la voix de Lexie, ramenant Grizz sur terre.  
\- On ne s'est pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, répond Elle pour le jeune homme.  
\- Tu aurais pu faire l'effort, pour le bébé, insiste la juge.  
\- Pourquoi c'est elle qui pose les questions, demande Grizz.  
\- Elle cherche à reprendre la main, je crois, extrapole Helena.  
\- Je n'ai pas demandé ça, gronde la voix éraillée de Sam, et l'horreur le percute.

Grizz sait la peau de Sam d'une blancheur lumineuse, éclat de lune constellée d'étoile brune qu'il a pris plaisir à embrasser avec dévotion, mais aujourd'hui c'est le chaos qui s’étale sous ses yeux. Tout le côté gauche disparaît sous une tâche de noir et de violet, insulte à la perfection de la beauté de Sam Eliot.

Sam se lève et se tourne vers le jury le pull largement remonter, sans honte ni pudeur, le jeune homme expose les marques laissées par son frère et la souffrance facilement décelable en dessous.

\- Ça, c'est Campbell, réussit à dire Sam et pour accentué son affirmation, il dénoue l'écharpe exposant les empreintes violettes des mains de son frère tout autour de son cou.  
\- Fait quelque chose, supplie Grizz.

Il ne sait pas à qui il s'adresse. A Sam peut être pour que le jeune homme abandonne le jury et tous leurs camarades en quête de vérité pour venir se perdre dans ses bras. 

A l'un de ses amis, qu'ils se précipitent pour cacher le corps de Sam des yeux inquisiteur qui n'ont aucun droit de le regarder ou peut être dieu en personne, que pour une fois au moins depuis qu'ils sont tous perdus ici, Il se décide à les aider au lieu de les abandonner à leur sort.

Et c'est Gordie qui répond à ses prières, le scientifique saisi en douceur la main maintenant toujours le pull relevé, et avec un sourire vient recouvrir la peau marquée.

\- Ils ont compris, affirme t il. Viens avec moi, propose t il ensuite.

Et Sam acquiesce, se laissant mener vers Grizz et pour la première fois s'autorise un vrai contact. Sam s'appuie à l'épaule de géant en passant près de lui, et les mains toujours reliées par une chaînes s’agrippent à son poignet. Il reste debout quelques secondes, se serrant de son mieux contre l'homme qui risque de perdre la vie pour avoir simplement voulu l'aider et il finit par s'asseoir, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le gêne est palpable, personne ne semble capable de poursuivre alors que l'image vivace du corps martyrisé flotte encore dans l'air, même Lexie est mal à l'aise. Pourtant, courageusement Carla se lève.

\- Je voudrais interroger Grizz.

Et Grizz a beau savoir que ce moment finirait par arriver, il n'y est pas préparé, il n'imagine pas avoir à expliquer ses gestes, comment il a consciemment décider de frapper un être humain, avec l'idée très nette qu'il pourrait le blesser.

\- Il est tard, explique Lexie. On aurait du être à la cafétéria depuis des heures.  
\- Personne n'est allé préparer quoi que ce soit à manger, contre Gwen. On est tous là.  
\- Mais vous devez avoir faim, tente la juge.  
\- Ce qui veulent manger sont déjà parti, rajoute leur nouvelle alliée. Grizz a le droit de se défendre.  
\- Plus tard, commence Lexie, mais le premier juré lui coupe la parole.  
\- On veut entendre ce que Grizz a à dire, intervient Kevin.  
\- Vous l'entendrez cet après midi, Kevin. Là il faut penser.....  
\- Maintenant, c'est important, affirme Kevin, et tous les jurés derrière lui hoche la tête en une affirmation qui ne souffre aucun refus.

Lexie capitule, agite la main comme pour dire qu'elle abandonne et qu'ils fassent comme bon leurs semble.

\- Tu es prêt, demande aussitôt Helena.

Grizz soupire, tremblant « Absolument pas » murmure t il, pourtant il se lève prêt pour la pire épreuve de sa vie.

\- Lexie, avant que Grizz témoigne, j'ai plusieurs requêtes à te soumettre.  
\- Ce n'est pas de la légitime défense, marmonne la juge. On en a déjà parler.  
\- Je sais, mais nous voulons requalifier les faits en Homicide involontaire.  
\- Et pourquoi ?   
\- Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer, même toi tu le sais, affirme Grizz.  
\- Non, je ne vois aucune raison de changer ça.  
\- Lexie, appelle Carla.  
\- J'ai dit non. C'est un meurtre, point.

Grizz lance un regard vers l'arrière, et croise directement les yeux suppliant de Sam, alors avec un sourire qu'il espère assuré le géant se dirige vers la chaise des témoins.

\- Attends, on pourrait au moins lui retirer les menottes, demande Helena.  
\- C'est un criminel, commence Lexie, vite interrompu par une voix forte et assurée.  
\- Tends les mains, impose Luke, et le cliquetis de métal sonne comme une victoire.

Grizz regarde l'homme qui fût un jour son ami, masse ses poignets douloureux, détaillant les marques rouges tout autour. Et lorsqu'il s'assoit, il voit Sam cramponné à sa chaise, le souffle court et la peur marquant ses yeux.

Carla ose un sourire crispé vers Grizz avant de se lancer.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas mille questions à poser. Pourquoi as tu frapper Campbell ?  
\- Je voulais qu'il laisse Sam tranquille, se contente de répondre le géant.  
\- Pourquoi voulais tu qu'il le laisse tranquille ?  
\- Campbell étranglait Sam.  
\- Dans le but de lui faire du mal, interroge la procureur et Grizz acquiesce.  
\- Sam était bleu, il avait …. Ses yeux étaient …..hum, fermés. J'ai, marmonne Grizz, les sanglots parasitant sa voix.  
\- Si tu as besoin de temps, propose Carla, cherchant à le ménager, malgré le regard fulminant de rage de Lexie.  
\- Non, je.... J'ai cru qu'il était mort, réussi à expulser le géant. Mais il.... Campbell avait une arme, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il tire et blesse quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Tu voulais juste éliminer la menace.  
\- Oui, éliminer c'est bien le terme, ironise Lexie.

Carla la regarde, incrédule et interdite. Où a bien pu passer le cerveau de cette fille ?

\- Je voulais protéger Sam, il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à dire, affirme la colosse.  
\- Peut être encore quelque détails, plaide Carla.  
\- Comme quoi, soupire Grizz, épuisé. Il était en train de tuer Sam, je l'ai frappé pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, et ensuite..... Écoute, reprend il, comme si seule Carla était avec lui. Je l'ai tué, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, mais je l'ai fait et......

Grizz redresse la tête, contracte les mains dans le tissu de son t shirt et se perd dans les yeux brillant de Sam Eliot.

\- J'accepterais mon châtiment, je le mérite, termine t il et les sanglots de Sam achève le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Grizz pleure maintenant, de lourdes larmes dévalent ses joues et l’atroce claquement du bois contre le crâne de Campbell Eliot résonne dans ses oreilles.

\- Peut être qu'on pourrait, commence Carla et elle se tourne vers Helena en quête de soutient mais l'avocate pleure silencieusement. Oui, on va faire une pause, affirme la procureur.  
\- C'est à moi de, s'indigne Lexie mais Luke l'interrompe à nouveau.  
\- On fait une pause.

Grizz se recroqueville sur lui même, contractant les mains dans ses cheveux, comme pour se protéger du chaos de centaines de lycéens quittant l'enceinte de l'église. Il veut oublier son corps, le monde, peut être même l'existence de Sam. Tout plus tôt que d'avoir à faire face au monstre qu'il est devenu.

Il ne prend conscience qu'il est resté prostré sur sa chaise tout le temps qu'à durer la pause que lorsque Helena saisi gentiment son bras pour capter son attention.

\- On va reprendre, tu crois que ça va aller ?  
\- Je veux que ça s’arrête, se lamente t il.  
\- Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
\- Revenir deux jours en arrière, supplie t il.

Et même si Grizz a toujours eu le bon mot pour détendre l'atmosphère dans les pires moments de leurs vies, Helena comprend qu'il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux de toute son existence.

\- Je dois encore interroger Kelly sur les soins qu'elle a prodigué à Campbell. Je suis désolée mais ça va encore être pénible pour toi.  
\- Kelly est là, demande le géant.  
\- Elle arrive dans quelques minutes. Tu voudrais revenir t'asseoir avec nous ?

Grizz jette un coup d’œil vers leur petit groupe étroitement serré les uns aux autres, le bras de Gordie autour des épaules de Bean, Elle et Sam appuyé l'un à l'autre et le désespoir sur chaque visages, comment pourrait il seulement espérer que son cœur ne cède pas à l'instant.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, insiste Helena, et la jeune femme glisse un bras sous son coude pour l'aider à se lever.

Alors qu'il descend les marches de l'estrade, décider à tout oublier en se blottissant dans les bras de Sam, Grizz est arrêté par la voix de Kevin le premier juré.

\- Nous souhaitons faire une déclaration, explique t il, en direction de Lexie.  
\- Le jury doit rester neutre et silencieux durant les débat, affirme la juge.  
\- Si tu permets, reprend Kevin. Je me suis permis de consulter Jarod. Et en cas de force majeure, un jury peut demander à être entendu.  
\- Et c'est un cas de force majeure, cherche à savoir Lexie.  
\- Oui, nous nous sommes concerté, et nous en sommes arrivé à deux conclusions. Nous ne pourront pas aboutir à un verdict à l'unanimité et.....  
\- Je me contenterais d'une majorité, affirme Lexie.

Kevin hoche la tête, et se tourne vers ses camarades, qui le regardent à leurs tours, décider et conscients de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

\- Très bien. Prendre une décision d'une telle ampleur est vraiment difficile. Certains d'entre nous ont.... On connaît tous Grizz, et même si nous avons essayé de rester neutre, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Tu vois, essaie encore d'expliquer Kevin. Nous.....  
\- Quoi, s'impatiente Lexie.  
\- Nous hésitons sur l'intitulé du verdict.  
\- Il reste encore des témoignages, interrompe Helena. Vous ne pouvez pas le priver de ses droits à se défendre en produisant des témoignages qui l'innocentent.  
\- C'est justement ce que j'essaie de dire, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'éléments, insiste Kevin.  
\- Donc vous avez un verdict, comprend la juge. 

Kevin et plusieurs de ses collègues jurés hochent la tête positivement.

\- Alors, les débats sont clos. Quel est votre verdict ?  
\- Et bien puisque tu prends en compte la majorité, nous avons neuf votes.  
\- Dix, corrige une jeune femme au deuxième rang.  
\- Tu es sûr, Mary ?

La dénommée Mary affirme d'un hochement de tête, alors Kevin reprend.

\- Nous avons donc dix votes sur douze en faveur d'un acquittement, si tu n'avais.....

Les mots qui suivent se perdent dans un brouhaha digne des enfers, Grizz se sent paralysé et idiot, debout au milieu de l'allée, Helena toujours désespérément accrochée à son bras. Les mots ont bien atteint ses oreilles mais il ne les comprend pas, tout autour de lui est flou, vide et emplis de vie à la fois.

Dressée haut sur la pointe des pieds, Helena rit sans retenue dans son cou, les bras serrés autour de son torse. Il croit savoir ce que toute cette liesse signifie mais vraiment son cerveau est perdu dans le brouillard, il supplierait bien pour sortir, sentir le vent sur son visage, que les forces toutes puissantes de la nature chasse le brouillard dans lequel il est perdu, mais il est toujours prisonnier ici.

Le corps collé au sien est plus petit maintenant mais un peu plus épais, musculeux pour ce que ces mains en sentent. Intellectuellement, il a bien conscience qu'Helena n'a pas pu changer de morphologie en l'espace d'un instant, alors il baisse les yeux. Les cheveux sont bien noirs, mais court, la chevelure plus fourni.

\- Gordie, murmure le géant.  
\- Tu es libre, exulte le scientifique, saisissant le visage du colosse à deux mains. Ils t'ont innocenté. Tu es libre.  
\- Je suis libre, répète bêtement Grizz.   
\- Libre comme l'air.  
\- Je veux de l'air, j'arrive pas à respirer, dit il, avec la sensation de suffoquer.  
\- Respire, ordonne Gordie. Ça va aller, tu es libre. Tu m'entends ? C'est fini.  
\- C'est fini.  
\- Oui, finit. 

Grizz se penche en avant, referme ses grands bras sur le petit homme au cœur de lion, et ses yeux se posent sur Sam.

Planté au milieu de l'allée, le jeune homme le regarde comme hypnotisé, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux lycéens enthousiastes qui le bouscule en se ruant vers la sortie. Et soudain, l'oxygène parvient à son cerveau, les connections se font, et son cœur ne fait que hurler « Sam ».

Grizz sourit, laisse Gordie glisser de son étreinte et se trouve bête. Il se mord la lèvre, d'un petit mouvement de la main il insiste Sam à le rejoindre épelant « Viens », parce qu'il ne connaît pas le signe qui demande « Viens me rejoindre ».

Et Sam lui rend son sourire, le premier pas est une délivrance, enfin réuni sans craindre le lendemain mais.....

\- Ça suffit, hurle Clark, pointant son arme vers le jury. Vous avez pas le droit de bafouer l'autorité du maire.  
\- Hey, Clark, mon pote, appelle tranquillement Grizz. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Ce que je fais ? Mon putain de job. C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire.  
\- C'est vrai, réplique Grizz, et dans son dos il mime un mouvement vers le bas de la main, intimant l'ordre à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait de se baisser.  
\- Tu as dit que tout partirait en vrille si je faisais pas mon job.  
\- Ton job est de protéger ces gens. Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Mon job est de protéger le boss, contre Clark.  
\- Ton boss est terrifié, regarde. Lexie, appelle calmement Grizz. Dis lui ce que tu veux qu'il fasse.

La jeune femme relève la tête de derrière le bureau, paralysée par la peur. Grizz lui lance un regard insistant, hochant la tête vers Clark.

\- Oui, je …. Je veux que tu baisse ton arme, arrive à dire la maire.  
\- Mais tu as dit qu'ils devaient le condamner à mort.  
\- J'ai dit ça, questionne la jeune femme. Non tu te ….

Mais les mots se perdent lorsque la détonation retenti et que de la poussière de plâtre s'abat sur les cheveux de Luke qui vient de plaquer Clark au sol.

\- Les menottes, crie le Quaterback, et le métal atterrit dans ses mains quelque secondes plus tard.

Le cliquetis de métal semble redonner vie à la salle, les soupires et les exclamations apeurées emplissent tout l'espace.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris, demande Grizz, alors qu'il aide Luke a redressé Clark sur ses pieds.  
\- Je n'en sais foutre rien.  
\- Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, s’écrit Lexie. Comment vous pouvez tous être aussi bête.  
\- C'est bon, Lexie, maintenant tu te tais, tout ce bordel est de ta faute, gronde Grizz.  
\- Ma faute ? C'est toi qui est allé tuer un innocent, s'insurge la maire.  
\- Campbell est loin d'être innocent, affirme Luke.  
\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je suis la cheffe, c'est moi qui.......

Lexie hurle, invective, déverse sa haine et chaque personne encore présente dans l'église se tait. La jeune femme se désagrège lentement sous leurs yeux, et la peur du dictateur fou inonde tous les esprits.

« On a menti », la voix de Luke tranche l'air, interrompant la diatribe hallucinée de Lexie.


	16. Nous avant tout.

La voix de Luke est forte, claire, nette et implacable.

\- Campbell a imaginé cette histoire de tricherie et on a tous menti pour la rendre crédible. Allie et Will ne vous ont jamais trahi.

Helena se fige, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains. Elle pensait avoir verser toutes ses larmes pour Grizz mais ses yeux s'embuent, et elle perd pied.

\- Tu as menti, se lamente t elle.  
\- Je suis désolée, bébé. Je.....

La jeune femme hoche la tête, mimant « Non » et elle se détourne de l'homme qu'elle imaginait parfait.

Le temps suspendu, personne n'ose bouger ou parler. Le monde n'a plus de sens, il n'y a plus que le chaos et personne n'est prêt à le combattre pour rétablir l'ordre. C'était sans compter sur la détermination d'un petit groupe de têtes brûlées.

\- Arrêtez les, s'exclame Gordie. Luke est ce que tu es armé ?

Le Quaterback hoche la tête négativement, et lève les bras en signe de reddition.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas nous arrêter, s'insurge Lexie alors que Bean vient la saisir par le bras. Il dit n'importe quoi, je ne le savais pas.....  
\- C'est terminé, Lexie. Regarde ce qu'on a fait. La ville ne tient plus debout, et Grizz......

A la mention de son nom, le géant tourne la tête, regarde droit dans les yeux de cet étranger.

\- Mec, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé. Pardonne moi.  
\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon mais à toute la ville, à Elle que tu as délibérément laissé avec un psychopathe, à Sam qui a failli mourir par ta faute. Et Helena, t'imagine ce qu'elle va endurer à cause de toi ?

Grizz secoue la tête, en un mélange de déception et de compassion. Il n'y a jamais eu que Campbell Eliot pour ne lui inspirer que haine et dégoût.

\- Enfermez les dans le bureau paroissial, impose Grizz. La porte ferme de l'extérieur avec une clé, et les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent qu'en battant. Ils ne pourront pas s’enfuir.  
\- Et on fait quoi après, interroge une voix anonyme.

Grizz scrute l'assemblée, Gordie à quelques mètres de lui et plus loin Sam assis sur une chaise perdu entre terreur et admiration.

\- On va libérer Allie et Will. Ils sont innocents et après on verra bien.  
\- Vous devez reprendre la tête de la ville, affirme quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Pas moi, s'écrit Grizz, et tous les yeux se tournent vers Gordie.

Le jeune homme soupire, avec un regard qui dit « Tu me le payeras » vers le géant et il acquiesce.

\- Enfermez les dans le bureau. Bean tu dirige jusqu'à ce qu'on reviennent. Mickey, Gwen, vous surveillez que les prisonniers ne s'échappent pas.

Et juste comme ça, le chaos se dissipe, les bancs se remplissent à nouveau, et Helena a disparu. La porte se referme sur les traîtres et enfin Grizz peut se précipiter vers Sam qu'il enfoui au creux de ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit il en un murmure que le jeune homme n'entend pas, mais au fond de son cœur Grizz sait qu'il a parfaitement compris.

Gordie prend la tête du convoi de libération, Grizz et Sam profondément enlacé sur les talons.

Lorsque la porte du bureau où il était retenu s'ouvre, Grizz s'attend presque à trouver Lexie une paire de menottes à la main prête à l'arrêter à nouveau, mais il ne reçoit que le tout petit corps d'Allie directement dans la poitrine, le souffle coupé, et le torse douloureux, il est heureux. Sam est juste derrière lui et même s'il n'a pas encore pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se sent bien.

Les explications de Gordie sont parfois confuses entre les faits relatés avec une exactitude presque chirurgicale, se perdent des récits de peur bien réelles et inoubliables. Mais le principale y est, ils sont libres et innocentés de toutes les accusations pesant sur eux, et les traîtres ont été arrêtés. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Grizz attrape Shoe par l'épaule et le joueur de football comprend qu'il a perdu et se laisse mener vers son châtiment sans broncher.

Sam et Allie se perdent en un mélange de signes et de mots chuchotés, tout doucement la certitude s'imprime en eux. Tout est enfin fini.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'arrivée à l'église est étrange, beaucoup sont heureux de les voir libre, certains semblent indécis et d'autre clairement coupable. 

Comment vont ils pouvoir réparer tout ce chaos ? 

Tout semble être devenu trop grand pour Allie, ces longues mèches blondes désordonnées lui donne encore moins que ces seize ans, pourtant toutes les personnes présentes attendent de la frêle jeune fille que non seulement elle les pardonne mais qu'en plus elle les sauve de leur propres médiocrités.

Allie s'avance lentement vers l'estrade, se demande si elle ne devait pas simplement tourner les talons et les laisser sombrer. Mais alors qu'elle aurait du courir dans la direction opposée, elle monte les marches et lance un « Bonjour » qui même pour elle semble absurde.

\- Je..... Heu, nous, Will et moi on a …. C'est difficile, parvient elle à dire. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.  
\- Moi, je sais, dit Carla. On est tous désolé de ne pas avoir eu confiance en vous.

Et un murmure d'assentiment traverse la pièce.

\- C'est vrai, on a tous merdé, rajoute un garçon qui partage ses cours d'histoire et d'anglais avec eux.  
\- On a besoin de vous, cri une voix depuis le fond de la salle et Allie se sent étouffer.  
\- Moi, j'ai pas besoin de vous. J'ai eu mon compte, affirme t elle.   
\- Y a plus rien qui tient sans vous.  
\- Peut être, mais je n'ai plus la force de vous porter à bout de bras, réplique Allie. Je....  
\- Je vais prendre le relais, propose Gordie, et Allie lui en tellement reconnaissante qu'elle pourrait lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser.  
\- C'est Allie qu'on veut.  
\- J'en doute pas, réplique Gordie. Mais vous nous avez trahi. Je crois qu'il nous faudra du temps pour nous en remettre. En attendant, vous allez reprendre vos postes, que la ville tourne à nouveau. On verra ce que ça donnera dans quelque temps.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Là on va tous rentrer chez nous. Prendre un peu de repos, faire le point et quand nous aurons pris une décision, nous vous le ferons savoir. 

Et juste comme ça, le groupe se rassemble marchant droit devant, laissant le chaos derrière eux.

Plus loin dans la rue, Grizz regarde Allie, Will, Bean et Gordie partir vers leur maison. Et lui suit Sam parti chercher sa famille. Ils marchent en silence, grelottant de froid, Sam dans le pull de Grizz et le géant seulement couvert d'un vieux t shirt délavé.

Deux coups, un silence, puis à nouveau deux coups. La porte blindée émet un grincement atroce et Becca se jette dans les bras de Sam, avant de venir saisir son visage à deux mains détaillant l'hématome et la coupure en son centre. La jeune femme finit par le lâcher, Grizz se concentre, cherchant dans sa mémoire les signes voulant comprendre ce que la jeune maman s'apprête à dire, mais Becca ne signe aucun mot, elle ne fait que se jeter sur lui pour l'enserrer de ses petits bras menus.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, dit elle, regardant Grizz. Pour vous deux, Kelly n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout aller bien se passer, mais je refusais de la croire. Et vous êtes là.  
\- Kelly t'a tenu au courant de tout ?  
\- Je ne crois pas, explique la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas pour ça, rajoute t elle, désignant le visage de Sam.

« Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard » signe Sam et le murmure en même temps. « Eden » rajoute t il. Et la sensation d’euphorie disparaît du cœur de Grizz.

Il ne leur faut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rassembler les quelques affaires étalées dans le bunker, Becca vérifie deux fois qu'elle a bien éteint le générateur. Grizz charge les deux sacs sur une seule épaule et Sam se penche sur la carton servant de berceau à la toute petite Eden.

\- Hey, tu es encore plus jolie que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, murmure le jeune homme, et il vient glisser ses mains autour de son petit corps pour la serrer dans ses bas.

L'enfant ne pleure pas, elle gigote à peine, calant son visage dans le cou de son père. Grizz ne s'est jamais vraiment penché sur la question, dans sa situation, fonder une famille lui a toujours paru inaccessible. Pourtant, ici et maintenant, il s'imagine courir le matin pour déposer un hypothétique enfant à l'école avant d'être en retard au travail, revenir en arrière en courant déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de Sam Eliot. 

Mais Sam Eliot a déjà à un enfant qu'il conduira à l'école un jour, et lui n'aura rien à faire dans ce tableau.

\- Tiens, installe la dans le porte bébé, dit Becca.  
\- Je peux la garder, demande Sam.

Il aime son poids contre son torse, la chaleur et la vibration de sa respiration dans son cou.

\- Elle est lourde, réplique Becca. Ce sera long pour toi jusqu'à la maison.

Sam hoche la tête négativement, tout comme Grizz, Becca et chacun de leurs amis, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il ne les revoit jamais, rien que les mains prodigieuses de Grizz Visser pour le sauver du néant. 

Il comprend aujourd'hui que la vie est précieuse, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Que rien ne vaut le temps passé avec les siens, et il est bien décidé à en profiter, qu’importe ce que les autres là dehors peuvent en penser. Il sera le père d'Eden, le meilleur ami de Becca, et avec un peu de chance et de courage le seul homme que Grizz aimera pour le reste de sa vie.

\- J'ai envie de la garder dans mes bras, j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais la voir, murmure Sam, et Becca acquiesce les larmes aux yeux.

Au loin, Grizz, lui, retient ses larmes, il a bien assez pleurer pour le reste de sa vie. Sam a une famille parmi laquelle vivre, lui sera toujours quelque part à la périphérie de son monde, un jour peut être parviendra t il à s'y faire, là tout de suite il ne sent que son cœur se fendre.

Becca fini par acquiescer de la tête et au lieu de l'enfiler, elle passe la lourde parka de Grizz sur les épaules de Sam. Grizz esquisse un sourire, il aime voir Sam se perdre dans ses vêtements pourtant le chagrin n'est pas prêt de le quitter.

Le retour à la maison a enfin le goût du soulagement, ils sont tous réunis et plus aucun danger ne semble peser sur eux.

Allie est recroquevillée dans le petit fauteuil, ses longs cheveux encore humide de la douche, emmitouflé dans un vieux gilet appartenant à Cassandra, la jeune fille souffle sur la tasse de camomille brûlante que Grizz vient de déposer entre ses mains. Elle lui sourit tristement, tentant de lui transmettre toute la compassion qu'elle ressent pour lui, l'amour qu'elle lui porte comme s'il était son frère et la gratitude. 

\- Où est Will, demande le géant, s'asseyant sur le bras de son fauteuil.  
\- Sous la douche. Ils ne nous ont pas mal traité ou quoi mais le confort était très limite, explique la jeune fille.  
\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant.  
\- Tu en es sûr, s'inquiète t elle.  
\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu en sois convaincu, affirme le colosse. Je suis un super garde du corps.  
\- Le meilleur, sourit elle, en retour. Merci, Grizz.  
\- Quand tu veux, Princesse.

Et Grizz se lève, avec une main sur son épaule pour appuyer ses promesses. Depuis le fond de la maison, les rires de Bean et Gordie emplissent l'air, heureux et soulagé. Grizz sait Sam et Becca à l'étage, rangeant le contenu des sacs qu'il a ramené pour eux plus tôt dans la journée, et Elle est assise sous le porche.

Personne sous ce toit n'a besoin de lui pour le moment, alors le peu de bien être qu'il ressent encore, il se décide à la partager avec la plus isolée de tous.

\- Hey, entonne t il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tu n'as pas trop froid ?  
\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas un pull à mettre ?  
\- Le seul que j'avais ici est toujours sur le dos de Sam, sourit le géant. Et je me vois pas aller lui prendre.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il te le rendra un jour, réplique la jeune femme. Il ne l'a pas quitter depuis que tu lui as donné.

Grizz se sent rougir, esquisse un « Ah oui » mais ne le prononce pas.

\- Oui, après que tu te sois fait arrêté, il.....

Elle hésite, ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il y a entre les deux garçons, une compréhension mutuelle après avoir traverser un événement dramatique ensemble, ou bien plus, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment.

\- Il est parti de l’hôpital après que Luke t'aie emmené. Personne ne l'a vu sortir, on l'a cherché toute la nuit. Kelly disait qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.  
\- Il s'est mis en danger, demande Grizz.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. On était tous dehors à sa recherche quand Bean nous a appelé pour dire qu'elle l'avait vu dans une rue et que comme il se dirigeait vers la maison elle l'a laissé rentrer seul. Elle n'est pas parti bien sûr, elle est juste restée quelque mètres derrière lui.  
\- Il était tard ?  
\- Très tôt, à l'aube. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il avait pu faire dehors seul toute la nuit mais je suppose qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, vu que tu n'étais plus là.  
\- Je le comprends, affirme Grizz.  
\- Il a passé la journée suivante recroquevillé dans le canapé. Il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, il ne nous regardait même pas. Gordie a même pensé aller chercher Becca mais Kelly a insisté pour qu'on la laisse en dehors de ça, le temps d'être sûr qu'elle ne serait pas en danger.

Grizz ferme les yeux, mordant sa lèvre, il n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver au jeune homme s'il avait été condamné.

\- Quand tout le monde est parti pour ton procès, je l'ai secoué.  
\- Quoi, s'indigne Grizz.  
\- Il devait être présent. C'était important, pour toi, pour te sauver, mais pour lui aussi. Imagine ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il n'était pas venu et que tu aie été condamné ? Il ne s'en serait jamais remis.

Grizz considère la jeune femme si frêle, la peau pâle et le visage masqué et pourtant le cœur empli d'une force insoupçonnée.

\- Je l'ai forcé à m'écouter, ou plus tôt à lire sur mes lèvres.  
\- Tu l'as forcé à venir au tribunal, comprend Grizz.  
\- Oh non, s'exclame Elle. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, dès qu'il a compris que ton procès avait commencé, il n'a même pas pris le temps d'avaler un truc avant de courir pour te rejoindre.

Grizz se sent mal à l'aise, et choisit de changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir pour me parler de ce que Campbell te faisait ?  
\- J'ai demandé l'aide d'Allie, et il l'a fait tombé. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il s'en prenne à toi.  
\- Et ça a super bien marché, ironise Grizz.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, comment peut elle lui expliquer qu'elle remercia le ciel chaque jour pour les mains de Grizz enlevant la vie du corps de ce monstre ?

\- J'aurais pu t'aider quand même, il menaçait d'autre personne. Rien que les armes, c'était...  
\- J'avais trop peur, l'interrompe la jeune femme.  
\- Je suis désolé, pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé.  
\- Tu m'as sauvé, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Sans toi, je serais peut être morte en même temps que Sam.

Grizz hoche la tête, et sourit partageant le plaisir de tous les savoir en vie avec Elle.

\- Tu devrais quand même rentrer. Il fait très froid.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je vais resté.   
\- Allie t'a proposé de t'installer ici, non, demande le colosse.  
\- Oui, elle est très gentille, mais je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter.  
\- Je suis un meurtrier et personne ici ne me le reprochera jamais. Y a vraiment pas de raison pour que tu ne te sente pas à ta place avec nous.

Et là dessus, Grizz se lève, s'appuie légèrement à l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de rentrer.


	17. Plus fort que lui!

La soirée et la nuit ont été calmes, un rapide repas fait de sandwichs décongelés et chacun a retrouvé son lit pour de longues heures de sommeil bien méritées. Grizz s'est étalé dans la canapé, une petite lampe allumée derrière lui, Walden entre les mains et dans la tête Sam Eliot.

Le petit déjeuner est plus joyeux, Will est parti en mission ravitaillement, et Grizz se réveille avec le grésillement du bacon dans le poêle et l'odeur de cookies chauds. Lorsqu'il se laisse tomber sur le tabouret près de Becca, il ne peut réprimer un sourire, Eden gigote doucement tortillant son nez adorablement. Une tasse de café se matérialise devant lui et Allie rit à une bêtise qu'à dû dire Will. 

Personne n'est venu les massacrer pendant leurs sommeil, alors oui, peut être qu'ils parviendront à s'en remettre.

\- Hey, ça a été cette nuit avec Eden ? J'ai cru l'entendre pleurer.  
\- Elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois, confirme Becca. Mais après trois heures et le petit en-cas de la nuit, ça a été.  
\- Elle se réveille souvent, demande Grizz.  
\- Malheureusement oui, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Kelly dit que ça s'arrangera par la suite.  
\- Ça doit pas être facile. Sam n'est pas encore réveillé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Gordie a refermé la porte de sa chambre en se levant. J'ai pensé que c'était pour laisser Sam finir sa nuit, extrapole Becca.  
\- Il n'a pas dormi avec vous ?  
\- Non, on ne.... On ne dort pas ensemble, on est pas..... Tu sais, enfin on.....

Grizz hoche la tête, Becca rougit et la jeune femme quitte la table.

\- Allie, appelle Gordie. Je sais que tu ne veux pas reprendre ta place, mais Gwen vient de m'appeler. Elle me demande ce qu'on compte faire des prisonniers. Ils ont passé la nuit à l'église.  
\- C'est pas mon problème, affirme la jeune fille.  
\- Je comprends, crois moi. Mais on devrait au moins leur donner un indication, une idée de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Même s'ils méritent d'être puni, on ne peut pas les laisser là bas.  
\- Dis à Gwen de les emmener chez Harry, intervient Grizz. Il a plusieurs chambres d'ami à l'étage qui ferment avec une serrure à clé.

Gordie réplique d'un « OK » avant de dégainer son téléphone portable. Grizz l'écoute transmettre ses ordres à la nouvelle recrue et se décide à le suivre.

\- Gordie, appelle t il, et le scientifique se retourne.  
\- D'accord, Gwen, utilise la voiture de Luke. Vous en prenez un à la fois et assure toi de ne jamais rester seul avec l'un d'eux. Appelle moi tout à l'heure, à plus. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, rajoute le jeune homme après avoir raccroché.  
\- Gwen a besoin d'aide ?  
\- Ils sont une dizaine pour quatre prisonniers, je crois qu'elle va s'en sortir comme un chef. Tu voulais autre chose ?  
\- La gare de triage, tu as été jeté un coup d’œil depuis qu'on en a parlé ?  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, pourquoi, s’intéresse Gordie.  
\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut être y installer les animaux. Ce serait plus pratique que de devoir leur courir après en pleine forêt.  
\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. On pourrait aller y jeter un coup d’œil tout à l'heure si tu veux.  
\- Ça marche, sourit Grizz. Hey, attend. Tu sais où est Sam ?  
\- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin de repos alors je l'ai laissé dormir quand je me suis levé.  
\- OK, pas grave, je le verrais plus tard. On se dit dans une heure pour la gare, rajoute Grizz.

Gordie acquiesce de la tête avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Grizz s'apprête à sortir seulement vêtu de son vieux t shirt et de sa parka quand Elle le rejoint dans l'entrée.

\- Salut, lance t il, une main sur la poignée. Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, je viens seulement de me réveiller. C'est calme ici.  
\- Qui l'eut cru avec une dizaine d'ado et un bébé, ironise Grizz.  
\- C’est sûr.

Elle le regarde, tordant ses mains dans le t shirt de Cassandra, mordillant sa lèvre.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande Grizz.  
\- J'aurais besoin de mes affaires. Je sais bien qu'il n'est … Plus là, qu'il ne peut plus me faire de mal mais j'ai peur.   
\- Tu voudrais aller chercher tes affaires chez Campbell, comprend le géant.  
\- C'est ça mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule, explique la jeune femme.  
\- J'ai un truc à faire avec Gordie ce matin, si tu veux je passe te chercher quand j'ai fini et je t'y accompagne, propose t il.  
\- Tu en as pour longtemps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, une heure ou deux. Pourquoi, c'est urgent ?  
\- Un peu, murmure Elle.

Grizz jette un coup d’œil à l’horloge de la cuisine, puis sur le jeune femme qu'il s'est promis de protéger.

\- Vas t'habiller, et je t'y emmène maintenant.  
\- Merci, sourit elle, en courant vers les escaliers.

Grizz secoue la tête, personne dans cette maison ne semble se souvenir qu'il a tuer un homme il y a à peine trois jours.

\- Hey, Gordie, dit il cognant contre la porte de la salle de bain. Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai un petit contre temps. Ça te dérange si on va voir la gare cette après midi ?

« Pas de problème » entend il de derrière le mur. Il répond d'un « Merci mec » et retourne attendre Elle dans l'entrée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils sont devant la porte depuis dix bonnes minutes au moins, personne n'a pris la peine de la fermer ce fameux matin du quatorze décembre. Rien ne semble avoir bougé, aucun des autres habitants de New Ham n'est venu piller le contenu de la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais entrer, finit par avouer la jeune femme.  
\- C'est juste une maison, tente Grizz, autant pour se rassurer que pour aider Elle.  
\- Je sais mais c'est comme si il y était encore. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'attend cacher au coin et qu'il va recommencer à me frapper, et c'est....  
\- Je te comprends, affirme le colosse. Il m'arrive d'entendre le bruit qu'à fait le bois en cogner son crâne.  
\- Et tu fais quoi quand ça t'arrive ?  
\- J'essaie de penser à quelque chose de positif.  
\- Et ça marche ?  
\- Honnêtement, interroge Grizz, et Elle hoche la tête. Pas vraiment, répond il. J'espère que ça va s'arranger, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.  
\- Ça doit s'arranger, affirme Elle. Sinon il aura gagné et je refuse de lui faire ce plaisir.

Grizz cogne gentiment la jeune femme d'un coup d'épaule et elle lui sourit.

\- Allez, qu'on en finisse.

Elle a rassemblé ses vêtements dans deux sacs de voyage, rangé son ordinateur dans son sac à dos. Lorsque Grizz la rejoint à l'étage, il ne s'imaginait pas la surprendre dans la salle de bain, rangeant ses produits d'hygiène.

\- Oh merde, pardon, je ne voulais pas.....  
\- C'est rien, Grizz, le rassure t elle. C'est juste des tampons. C'est pour ça que c'était urgent. Allie m'en a donné ce matin mais je sais qu'il n'y en a plus au magasin, je ne veux pas utiliser les siens.

Grizz rougit, mord l'intérieur de sa joue, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais finir seule, sourit elle. Vas m'attendre en bas.  
\- Merci, soupire le géant qui d'un seul coup se sent tout petit.

Grizz se promène dans le salon, laisse ses yeux parcourir les photographies sur le manteau de la cheminée. Sam grandit sous ses yeux, là une dent manquante, ici une première victoire en vélo et enfin toute la famille réunit. Grizz n'aime pas le bras de Campbell collé à celui de Sam.

\- On peut y aller si tu veux, entend il depuis le couloir.  
\- Ça t'embête si je prends ça, dit il, désignant le livre entre ses mains.  
\- Il n'y a rien à moi ici, c'est à Sam que tu devrais demander, explique Elle.  
\- Je le ferais, marmonne Grizz, calant le livre sous son bras.

Il charge les sacs sur ses épaules, et se demande si Sam finira par s'installer ici avec Becca et leur bébé.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme Gordie l'avait affirmer quelques jours plus tôt, la gare de triage existe bien, il s'agit d'un grand entrepôts, pourvu de grandes portes métalliques coulissantes. Les rails parcourant le sol ne le dérange pas vraiment pas plus que les nombreux cadavres ferroviaires, il imagine parfaitement la manière dont il arrangera l'endroit pour y fabriquer un enclos vers le fond du bâtiment, ainsi après avoir construit une clôture les oiseaux pourront sortir dans la clairière donnant sur les bois. Ce qui de son point de vue est une vraie bénédiction, les dindes pourront se nourrir par elle même des feuillages alentour, ils n'auront qu'à compléter leur alimentation des restes de légumes provenant de la cuisine.

\- On va avoir besoin de bois pour faire un clôture ici, explique Grizz.  
\- On est vraiment capable de construire une clôture, s'inquiète Gordie.

Grizz lui lance un clin d’œil, agrémenter d'un « T'as pas idée de ce que je suis capable de faire » et Gordie le croit sur parole.

\- Je crois qu'on peut y aller, affirme le géant. J'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à voir ici. Je vais sûrement m'occuper de ça dans les prochains jours. Il faudra organiser une autre expédition pour aller chercher les bêtes. Il me faudra plus que quatre volontaires cette fois.  
\- Compte pas sur moi, s'empresse de répliquer Gordie. Hors de question que je touches un de ces trucs.  
\- Tu vas bien les manger.  
\- Ouais, quand elles seront mortes et bien cuites en dehors de ça, s'exclame le jeune homme, secouant les épaules comme pour chasser les animaux imaginaires perchés dans son dos.

Grizz sourit et part quelques pas devant le scientifique, il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver une peur aussi attendrissante chez le jeune homme au cœur de lion.

\- Hey, t'étais où ce matin, lance Gordie pour se changer les idées.  
\- Elle avait besoin d'affaire, je l'ai accompagné.  
\- Elle avait peur d'y retourner, comprend le scientifique et Grizz acquiesce. Et toi? Ça a été ?

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il ne sait pas senti à l'aise entre ces murs mais bien qu'il pensait ressentir quelque chose de violent de l'ordre de l'apocalypse, il n'a ressenti qu'un vague malaise. Il n'a pas eu envie de détaller à toutes jambes, la peur au ventre et le cœur en vrac. Il s'est contentait d'attendre, refoulant facilement le sentiment désagréable loin derrière la satisfaction de savoir Sam en sécurité.

\- Vous êtes parti longtemps ?  
\- Un peu plus d'une heure, elle voulait récupérer toutes ses affaires et ne plus jamais avoir à y retourner. Et puis il nous a quand même fallut un certain temps avant d'entrer.  
\- Ça se comprend. Je vous ai vu discuter hier soir, Elle avait l'air à l'aise avec toi.  
\- Elle me prend pour une sorte de héros, je crois.  
\- Fait gaffe, s'écrit Gordie. Faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, enfin je veux dire sauf si toi....  
\- Grand dieu, non merci, s'exclame Grizz à son tour. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci bien.  
\- Sérieux ! Je la connais, s’intéresse Gordie.

Grizz soupire, tête basse avec le sentiment d'avoir encore merdé en beauté. Et tout le long du chemin de retour, Gordie ne fit qu'égrainer le nom de toutes les filles s'étant déjà approché de Grizz de près ou de loin.


	18. Qui je suis.....

Le jour suivant commence sur les premières chutes de neiges de New Ham, et Grizz n'a fait qu'apercevoir Sam au loin la veille au soir. Alors, quand Grizz voit Gordie partir avec Bean vers neuf heure, il pense avoir enfin la chance de passer quelques instants seul avec le jeune sourd loin de tous et surtout de Becca qui s'accroche au jeune homme de tout son désespoir. 

Mais lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre que Sam et Gordie partagent, il ne trouve que deux lits vides et une lampe de chevet allumée.

Bien plus tard, dans la journée alors qu'il traîne à l'orée des bois une carte des environs à la main, il se demande s'il s'est trop éloigné de la ville pour que son téléphone fonctionne, il hésite. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Sam n'a jamais répondu à aucun de ses messages. 

Depuis les tragiques événements qu'ils ont traversent, Grizz s'assure toujours que non seulement son téléphone est allumé en toute circonstance mais aussi et surtout que la batterie ne soit pas à plat, ce qu'il lui arrivait toujours du temps de West Ham.

La batterie indique quatre-vingt pourcent, ce qu'il est bien plus que ce qu'il espérait mais il se trouve bête, que peut il écrire, comment engager la conversation alors qu'ils ne se sont pratiquement pas vu encore moins parlé depuis le retour de Becca et d'Eden. 

Il abandonne l'idée et se laisse tomber contre un arbre, serrant la main sur le livre dans sa poche.

Avec l'obscurité, il se dit qu'il devrait se rendre à la cafétéria, il sait par Bean que les repas collectifs ont repris, loin d'avoir les merveilles dont est capable Will, les repas sont disponible à heure fixe pour chaque midi et chaque soir. Et alors qu'il approche le centre ville, il bifurque vers sa maison et se demande un instant s'il ne devrait pas passer la nuit dans son lit, seul et aussi loin de Sam que possible. Mais alors qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, il aperçoit Kelly qu'il n'a pas vu depuis son arrestation et pour quelque instant il oublie son chagrin et le trou béant dans son ventre.

\- Grizz, s'exclame la jeune femme, alors que le géant court vers elle. Au mon dieu, je ne suis même pas venu te voir.  
\- C'est vraiment pas grave, affirme t il, un immense sourire aux lèvres et il la soulève de terre.

Elle rit, sourit, s'accroche à son bras, écoute le récit douloureux du procès. Grizz a parfaitement conscience que d'autre ont dû lui en expliquer chaque secondes mais il ressent le besoin de le raconter à sa façon, et Kelly l'écoute patiemment, demande parfois des précisions, et il se sent bien. Et alors qu'il en arrive au moment où Luke retirait les menottes de ses poignets, ils se retrouvent sous le porche de la maison d'Allie.

\- Et attends, tu étais où tout ce temps, finit il par demander.  
\- Avec Harry, à l’hôpital. C'est ce que je venais expliquer.  
\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Et Grizz ne se souvient pas avoir vu Harry depuis des jours.

\- Si on veut, c'est important et je voudrais en parler à tout le monde.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Allie ait très envie d'entendre parler de quoi que ce soit le concernant. Lui et le reste de la ville de toute façon.  
\- Je ne viens pas voir Allie spécifiquement mais un peu tout le monde. J'ai, comme qui dirait besoin d'aide et je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre, explique calmement la doctoresse.

Encore une fois, Grizz ne comprend pas que qui que ce soit puisse se sentir en sécurité à ses côtés.

Rassembler dans la cuisine pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, chacun prend le temps d'expliquer comme les choses ont évolue depuis la fin du cauchemar. Kelly attend son tour sagement. Appuyé au mur, Grizz ne cherche pas à participer, il ne fait qu'écouter, satisfait de les avoir tous réuni sous le même toit. Becca se redresse sur son tabouret, réceptionne Eden que lui tend Sam alors qu'il revient de la salle de bain à l'étage, où il vient de changer une couche pour la centième fois en moins de douze heure et Grizz tremble alors que le jeune homme le regarde droit dans les yeux et choisit de venir s'appuyer au même mur, à quelques centimètres de son épaule.

\- Tu veux nous expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt, finit par demander Bean.  
\- Harry a un problème, et je ne voulais pas vous abandonner dans un moment crucial mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, s'excuse Kelly.  
\- Explique nous simplement ce qu'il se passe, et on verra ce qu'on peut faire, propose Gordie, et Grizz l'imagine parfaitement remplacer Allie définitivement.  
\- J'essaie de..... J'ai mis en place une sorte de cure de désintoxication pour Harry.   
\- Il en a vraiment besoin, s'intéresse Allie.  
\- Malheureusement oui, et encore je ne suis pas sûre que ce que je fais sera suffisant.

« Pourquoi » demandent plusieurs voix mêlées.

\- Il est dans un état déplorable. Selon les manuels que j'ai lu, il devrait commencer à aller mieux. Il n'a rien pris depuis quatre jours, j'ai bien fait attention à l'hydrater correctement, j'ai essayé de le nourrir mais il vomit tout ce que je lui donne.  
\- Et ils disent quoi tes manuels, demande Gordie.  
\- Que si le patient survie aux deux premiers jours de sevrage, l'organisme commence à se purger tout seul, et que théoriquement il ne serait plus en danger.  
\- Mais il ne va pas mieux, intervient Bean.

Kelly acquiesce de la tête et se tourne vers Gordie.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup.  
\- Absolument pas, marmonne le scientifique, mais Kelly fait mine ne pas l'avoir entendue.  
\- Mais je voudrais que tu vienne l'examiner et que tu jette un œil au protocole, peut être que tu pourrais faire mieux que moi.  
\- Je ne pense pas, tu es bien plus douée que moi, affirme fièrement Gordie.  
\- Peut être mais je suis épuisée, pleure la jeune femme. Je ne dors pas de peur qu'il s’étouffe dans son vomi et même si ce n'est normalement plus possible je m'inquiète et je ne sais plus quoi faire....  
\- Je vais venir avec toi, maintenant, assure Gordie. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, et cette nuit je vais le veiller et toi tu vas dormir.

Kelly sèche péniblement ses larmes, un regard de remerciement pour son meilleur ami.

\- Je peux vous accompagner, propose Bean.  
\- Ce serait génial, assure Kelly, soulagée et heureuse d'appartenir à cette famille.  
\- OK, alors en route, dit Gordie, claquant le bois de la table de la main.

Doucement la cuisine se vide, et Grizz termine d'expliquer la situation à Sam, en un mélange de signes maladroits et de mots murmurer délicatement.

\- Oh, ils s'en vont maintenant, alors, comprend Sam.

Grizz crochète les deux premiers doigts en deux mouvements sec vers la bas.

\- Ils ont besoin d'aide, tu crois, demande encore Sam, et Grizz est heureux d'entendre sa voix sur certaines syllabes.  
\- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pense pourvoir faire.  
\- Moi non plus, avoue le jeune homme.  
\- Tu pense qu'on pourrait se parler tous les deux après, demande timidement le géant.  
\- Mais on parle, affirme Sam.

« En privé » soupire Grizz et Sam lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Tout à l'heure, dans la chambre de Gordie, propose Sam, et Grizz sent son cœur battre si fort qu'il pense bientôt le voir sortir de sa poitrine.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grizz a pris le temps de prendre un douche mais renfile le même vieux t shirt crème défraîchi, il n'a toujours pas eu le temps de passer chercher des affaires chez lui et il lui est insupportable d'entrer chez Luke, récupérer son sac à dos. Assis dans le salon, il regarde les filles tourner autour du bébé à demi endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Elle semble fascinée, mais la jeune femme ne manque pas de fréquemment lever les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. 

Will finit par émerger des escaliers, exultant et fier de lui.

\- Je savais que je l'avais, affirme t il, désignant un disque dur dans sa main. Y a des dizaines de films dessus. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver un truc qui nous plairait à tous.

Allie vient s'accrocher à son bras et le jeune homme lui lance un clin d’œil et alors qu'il connecte l'appareil au lecteur DVD, Grizz quitte discrètement le pièce.

Il toque à la porte et se trouve bête, alors il entre et pour s'annoncer éteint et rallume la lumière. Assis en tailleur sur un petit lit de camps collé à un mur dans le coin de ce qui fut le bureau de père d'Allie, Sam lève les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Je ne te dérange pas, demande Grizz, désignant l'ordinateur sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Sam claque les deux premiers doigts de la main sur son pouce, et fait un geste vague vers la place libre près de lui. Grizz ferme la porte derrière lui et vient sagement s'asseoir à une bonne dizaine de centimètre de Sam.

\- Tu faisais quoi ?  
\- Je cherchais des photos de Campbell, explique le jeune homme, tournant l'ordinateur vers le géant pour appuyer son propos.  
\- Pourquoi, s'inquiète Grizz et il sent la culpabilité remonter sa trachée, accompagné d'un murmure fait de bois et d'os se heurtant violemment.  
\- Quelqu'un est venu m'en demander une ce matin, apparemment ils vont organiser un enterrement.  
\- Qui, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Les mêmes qui ont enterré Greg. Mandy m'a expliqué que même les criminels ont droit à une sépulture.  
\- Tu vas y aller ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas ma place, je crois, murmure Sam.  
\- Tu as tout les droits, assure le colosse et Sam lui serre la main en remerciement.

Sam écarte tous les doigts de la main gauche, effleure son menton du pouce, et fait un vague mouvement vers l’extérieur.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller, traduit Grizz.  
\- Comment tu as appris ça, sourit Sam, alors que ses mains volent dans les airs.  
\- Je t'ai emprunté un livre sur l'ASL.  
\- Je n'en ai pas, s'étonne le jeune homme.  
\- Chez Campbell, choisit de dire Grizz, et Sam fronce les sourcils. Elle avait besoin de ses affaires, je l'ai accompagné.

Sam hoche la tête, et soupire.

\- C'est à mes parents, je n'en ai pas besoin.  
\- Je peux le garder, demande Grizz.

Sam tend les deux premiers doigts de la main gauche et vient touche l'attelle sur le dos de la main droite.

\- Je ne le connais pas encore celui là, explique Grizz.  
\- Bien sûr, murmure Sam.

Grizz signe « Merci » et se mord l’intérieur de la joue. Ils se regardent, Sam attend de voir ce que Grizz voulait lui dire, espère simplement que le géant pose ses merveilleuses mains sur son corps.

\- Ça va avec Becca ?

Sam hausse les épaules, il ne sait pas vraiment lui même. Becca semble toujours chercher à se raccrocher à lui, pourtant il lui a bien expliqué qu'il serait le père d'Eden mais que rien ne changerait entre eux. 

\- Elle est triste tout le temps, murmure Sam et Grizz se souvient d'une histoire d'hormones qui chutent.  
\- Elle a besoin de temps pour s'adapter, propose le colosse.

Les deux mains de Sam oscille de chaque côté de son corps, et Grizz comprend que le jeune homme est aussi perdu que lui.

\- Tu vas bien, demande Sam dans un souffle, pour changer d'angle la conversation.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais ce que je suis mais je ne culpabilise pas vraiment.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu es, veux savoir Sam.

Grizz secoue la tête, ne se sent pas prêt à prononcer ce mot sous les yeux de jeune sourd. Sam frotte un cercle sur son torse, « S'il te plaît » insiste t il de sa voix étouffée.

\- Je ne veux pas te le dire.  
\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, assure le jeune homme.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, soupire Grizz et là en sécurité contre le corps de Sam Eliot, il baisse la garde. Je voulais te protéger mais je ne voulais pas le tuer.

Sam frappe doucement le côté de son front de ses quatre doigts rassemblés et ouvre les bras, Grizz s’effondre, calant son visage contre le ventre de Sam, alors que le jeune homme vient caresser les longs cheveux bruns de ses doigts délicats. 

La respiration trouve le rythme lent habituel du géant, Sam le croit endormi, alors il dépose un léger baiser contre l'oreille et laisse retomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Grizz refuse de bouger, de là où il est, il sent pulser la respiration lente de Sam et se demande si le sentiment de bien être qui couvre petit à petit la panique et la rage dans son ventre, est ce que Sam perçoit quand il cherche la pulsation de son cœur. 

Ils sont bien ici, dans leur bulle où rien du monde ne les atteint, peut être pourraient ils vivre ainsi, rien qu'entre eux, sans responsabilité. Grizz se sait capable de leur construire un îlot de sérénité loin de la ville et de ses tumultes. Ils leurs suffiraient de disparaître à l'aube, le géant ne connaît personne qui pourrait les retrouver au loin dans le bois. Pourtant il n'en fera rien, il ne traînera pas Sam aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour le couper de tout ce qui fait son monde aujourd'hui.

Grizz se laisse tomber en arrière, exposant son visage au doux regard de Sam Eliot. « Hey », murmure le jeune homme.

\- Tu te sens mieux, demande Sam, et Grizz remue vaguement les deux mains vers l'extérieur. Tu apprends vite.  
\- J'ai de bonnes raison. Enfin, j'espère.

Et par ce simple enchaînement de mots anodins, il espère s'être fait comprendre. « Garde moi une place près de toi » supplie ses yeux et Sam lui sourit. Il voudrait claquer ses doigts contre le dos de son autre main de toute ses forces, mais il refuse de quitter les cheveux soyeux alors il murmure avec autant d'affection que possible « Bien sûr ».

Grizz se perd un instant dans le regard clair et assuré avant de se redresser et d'enfin avaler la bouche de Sam de ses lèvres affamées. Sam se laisse plaquer en arrière contre le mur, ne se souci pas de l'éclat de douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, et accroche ses doigts dans la nuque du colosse.

Alors qu'il se laisse retomber en arrière, Grizz attire Sam contre son torse, il atterrit contre le petit matelas, Sam allongé sur son corps. La sensation est merveilleuse, le torse contre sa poitrine se soulève en rythme avec son propre cœur, les jambes s’emmêlent un instant et bientôt les genoux de Sam se referment sur ses cuisses. 

Une main toujours accroché à la nuque, l'autre se perdant sous le t shirt, Sam savoure la langue dans sa bouche, sans le savoir pousse un gémissement qui faire trembler les fondations de la conscience de Grizz.

Grizz qui glisse les mains haut dans le dos sous le pull, il sent les omoplates jouer sous ses doigts alors que Sam le caresse nerveusement, dans son bas ventre pulse un besoin viscéral d'enfin le faire sien, comme il en rêve depuis tant d'année. Les doigts de Sam s'insinuent brutalement dans son pantalon et Grizz sent venir le point de non retour. Bientôt, Sam sera nu sous lui et de toutes ses forces le colosse poussera son membre en lui. 

Alors courageusement, Grizz attrape la main fouillant son sous vêtement à le recherche de son sexe et la repousse. Sam gémit contre sa bouche, « Pourquoi », comprend Grizz et la voix suppliante lui ferait presque lâcher prise. 

Grizz aimerait sombrer, ici et maintenant, enfouir son âme et sa conscience sous la peau de Sam Eliot. 

Sam Eliot qui frotte sans honte son membre gonfler contre le sien, la friction vrille ses sens, il s'en faut de peu pour qu'il abandonne. La bouche avide embrasse son cou et la pomme d'Adam en dessous, Grizz contracte les mains sur les hanches, sent le petit mouvement de recule signe de la douleur toujours présente dans le corps martyrisé du jeune sourd. La décision se forme dans son esprit, malgré l'envie plus qu'évident de Sam et son besoin irrépressible, Grizz se contiendra, quitte à fuir le plus loin possible....

\- Grizz, souffle la voix éraillée, et plus rien ne le retient.

Les mains puissantes agrippent ses hanches et Sam sent le mouvement sans comprendre ce que Grizz veut faire. Le retournement le surprend de prime abord, mais les mains du géant ouvre son pantalon, alors Sam n'ose qu'un regard vers le bas, et la vision des lèvres fines se refermant sur son membre lui fait fermer les yeux, se coupant volontairement du monde, il ne garde comme contact avec la réalité que la langue chaude et humide remontant la chair de son sexe.

Les mains agrippées à ses hanches sont rudes et possessives, Sam en ressent une vague de chaleur incandescente, contre sa volonté son corps se soulève du matelas enfonçant plus encore son sexe dans la gorge de Grizz, qui gronde tout autour de lui. La vibration se répercute jusque sous son crâne, il se sent bouillir, sait que les merveilleuses vagues de chaleurs auront bientôt raison de lui.

Alors lançant les mains à l'aveugle, Sam cherche les longs cheveux bruns et en dessous la perfection faite homme. Quand ses doigts touchent le crâne, les lèvres se resserrent douloureusement sur son sexe et tout devient blanc, le monde le percute de plein fouet alors que sa conscience explose en une multitude d'éclat de cristal.

Grizz détend sa gorge autant que cela lui est possible, laisse l'essence de Sam descendre jusque dans son ventre, et ose un regard vers le plus beau visage que ces yeux n'aient jamais vu. 

Les yeux toujours clos, Sam remue légèrement comme pour apprécier les vagues de plaisir parcourant encore son corps, les dents martyrisant les lèvres avec délectation, les mains contractées dans les cheveux. De là où il est, Grizz croit avoir atterrit au paradis, rien jamais ne sera comparable à la vision de Sam Eliot perdu dans le plaisir qu'il sait lui avoir donner.


	19. De monstruosité et d'humanité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler du film Snowpiercer de 2013.

Lentement, au rythme de son cœur revenant sur terre, Sam reprend pied dans la réalité. La lourdeur du corps de Grizz entre ses jambes lui plaît au delà des mots et la respiration saccadée lui laisse croire que le colosse touche enfin terre lui aussi. Sam promène ses doigts contre le crâne, gratte le cuir chevelu de ses ongles, alors que son autre main empoigne son propre sexe, la vibration contre sa cuisse est agréable et étrange et le corps de Grizz tremble.

\- Ça va, demande Sam, alors qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Grizz est recroquevillé entre ses jambes, la tête calée contre sa cuisse, le visage dissimulé par la masse de ses cheveux en désordre. C'est seulement parce qu'il ne voit pas les yeux du colosse, sinon Sam pourrait penser que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

\- Hey, appelle Sam, et l'absence de réponse l'inquiète.

Se dressant sur le coude, le jeune homme vient caresser les cheveux, cherchant à les repousser vers l'arrière et Grizz enfonce plus encore son visage dans les plis du pantalon.

Et là, plus de doute, quelque chose trouble le géant, et Sam sait en être la cause.

\- Grizz, s'il te plaît.  
\- Ça va, marmonne t il.

Grizz soupire, même si Sam a perçu la vibration le long de sa jambe, il ne peut pas avoir compris les mots et leurs signification. Alors courageusement, le géant lève la tête pour croiser les yeux qu'il imagine inquiets, « Ça va », répète t il et Sam ne le croit pas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne voulais pas, s’inquiète Sam.  
\- Tout va bien, je veux juste rester comme ça un moment. Tu es d'accord ?  
\- Tu es sûr ? Allonge toi, ce sera plus confortable.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Sam agrippe le bras de Grizz pour l'attirer à lui et le géant émet un gémissement tellement puissant qu'il se répercute jusque dans le ventre du jeune sourd.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, insiste t il.

Grizz le regarde droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il s'étend sur la jambe du jeune homme, il vient frotter son sexe encore raid contre la cheville.  
Sam ferme les yeux, perdu en un mélange de désir et de peur panique. « Vient » épelle t il, et Grizz secoue la tête, cherchant à se relever.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, promet Sam et Grizz en pleurerait tant il voudrait céder. 

Sam s’assoit, retirant pull et t shirt dans le même mouvement, le violet et le noir se déclinent en nuances de vert et de jaune à présent mais Grizz sait parfaitement la douleur toujours présente.

\- Viens, répète Sam, alors qu'il dessert l'attelle pour l'enlever de son bras. S'il te plaît.

A chaque mot, Grizz secoue la tête et s’éloigne un peu plus. « Pourquoi », finit par signer Sam.

\- J'en ai envie, plaide t il. Je veux te sentir à l’intérieur.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas..... S'il te plaît, arrête.  
\- J'en ai tellement envie.

« Arrête » supplie Grizz, et il se lève définitivement du lit, s’éloignant le plus possible sans avoir à quitter la chambre. Sam se laisse retomber contre le mur, les yeux embués de larmes. Il ne comprend pas et ce n'est pas en lui tournant le dos que Grizz pourra lui expliquer.

\- Grizz, murmure Sam et regarde le frisson parcourir la nuque de l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'il ait rencontré. Regarde moi, s'il te plaît.  
\- Je ne peux pas, répond Grizz, bien conscient que Sam ne l'entend pas et ne l'entendra jamais. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu sombres avec moi.

Au loin, il a bien conscience que Sam continu de l’appeler, promet caresse et baiser, le cajole comme pour consoler un enfant mais le jeune homme n'a toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Grizz en ressent une bouffée de reconnaissance infinie, les mains de Sam sur sa peau ferait s'effondrer le peu de courage qui lui reste.

Et comme si Sam était capable de lire ses pensées, Grizz sent une main douce et légère se poser sur son bras. « Je t'en prie » murmure encore le colosse. « Ne me touche pas » voudrait il rajouter mais Sam le contourne et vient attraper son visage à deux mains, cherchant son regard.

\- Dis moi, supplie t il, et Grizz ferme les yeux, serrant les points le long de ses jambes.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, explique t il simplement.  
\- Tu as tout les droits, assure le jeune sourd. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me toucher ?  
\- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait avec ses mains, j'aurais du partir très loin de toi, affirme Grizz. Mais je suis trop faible pour ça.  
\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, murmure Sam, accentuant ses caresses. C'était lui ou moi.

Les yeux hermétiquement clos, et le corps tremblant, Grizz se laisse bercer par le murmure apaisant de la voix de Sam Eliot. Une litanie faite de mots tendre et de promesses, accompagnée de tendres caresses et de baisers délicats.

\- Tu dois te pardonner, finit par affirmer le jeune homme. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es revenu, maintenant tu dois accepter de vivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, moi non plus je ne......

Et le premier sanglot tire Grizz de sa torpeur, enfin il ouvre les yeux sur l'homme pour qui il était prêt à tout risquer.

\- Y a des moments où je pense que j'ai bien fait, que j'aurais même dû le faire avant qu'il ne te touche et la seconde d'après j'ai envie de m'enfouir sous terre tellement je culpabilise. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir été remplacé par un monstre.  
\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, affirme Sam, « Loin de là » pense le jeune homme mais le garde pour lui.  
\- Parfois j'imagine que vous allez tous me fuir en vous rendant compte subitement de ce que j'ai fait et ça m'effraie parce que si tu n'es plus à mes côtés, je sais que je vais m’effondrer et ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

« Tout est beau à voir en toi » voudrait dire Sam, mais il se contente de sourire avant de tenter d'affermir un peu sa voix.

\- Tu as sauvé deux cents cinquante personnes d'un psychopathe, je ne crois pas que tu imagines à quel point on t'en est tous reconnaissant. J'aimerais tellement trouver un moyen de te le faire comprendre.  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je crois que c'est un combat perdu d'avance.  
\- Je ferais de mon mieux, assure Sam. Allez, viens t'allonger. 

Mais Grizz résiste, ne se laisse pas mener vers le lit comme Sam le voudrait, alors le jeune homme serre les points les croisant sur sa poitrine nue. Grizz ne bouge toujours pas, ne fait que le regarder, Sam le regarde en retour et se décide. Il colle les deux premiers doigts d'une main sur le pouce effectuant un mouvement vers l'extérieur en secouant la tête.

\- Rien de plus, murmure t il. Juste un câlin et je me rhabille, si tu préfère. 

Grizz signe « OK », et vient ramasser le pull pour être bien sûr que Sam se couvre à nouveau.

\- Mais pas longtemps, rajoute le géant. Après je dois redescendre.  
\- Pourquoi, panique Sam. Tu peux rester dormir avec moi, je ne tenterais rien, promis.  
\- Je te crois, affirme le géant. Mais j'ai promis à Allie de dormir dans le salon jusqu’à ce qu'elle se sente en sécurité et ce n'est clairement pas encore le cas.

Sam sourit, Grizz était juste perdu sous la surface, le héros est de retour maintenant et Sam est prêt à tout pour lui permettre de vaincre ses peurs et sa culpabilité.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?  
\- Tu vas dormir où ?  
\- Sur toi.....

« Sam » soupire Grizz et déjà il s'écarte prêt à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, mais Sam laisse échapper un rire étouffé qui ravit les sens du géant.

\- Descends le matelas et je dormirais par terre à côté de toi.  
\- Je dormirais par terre à côté de toi, corrige le colosse et Sam sourit.

Grizz reste appuyé au mur, regarde Sam couvrir sa peau et la douleur qui s'y étale, et les gestes maladroits alors qu'il enfile l'attelle. Le géant tenterait bien de l'aider mais l'idée de ses doigts contre la pulsation du poignet fait monter une vague de chaleur depuis son sexe encore dur, il se décide à rester à sa place, bien que voir Sam en difficulté lui semble insoutenable.

Le salon est plongé dans l'obscurité, un acteur qu'il a déjà vu sauver le monde chante à tu-tête, martyrisant une pauvre guitare qui n'a rien demandé à personne, Allie sourit désespérément accroché au bras de Will. Becca soupire, elle ne semble pas d'humeur pour cette comédie romantique un peu niaise et Grizz la comprend. Il est évident pour toutes personnes la connaissant un minimum qu'elle nourrit de forts sentiments pour Sam et Grizz est bien placé pour savoir que le jeune homme ne les lui retournera jamais. Le colosse en ressent un sentiment de compassion et de colère mêlée qui brouille encore plus son cerveau malmené ces derniers jours.

Quand il laisse maladroitement tomber le matelas en bas des escaliers, Elle sursaute, il en ressent un élan de haine mais ne sait si Campbell en est la cible ou bien lui même. 

L'apercevant, la jeune femme esquisse un sourire tendu et vient se renfonce dans le fauteuil où Elle paraît encore plus menue. Grizz a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle attend de lui, ses bras fort et rassurant autour de son corps tremblant, mais il se gardera bien de l'approcher. Les mots de Gordie bien présent en tête, il ne veut pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, mais par dessus tout, le géant refuse de lui laisser croire qu'un avenir est possible entre eux, alors que seul Sam Eliot peuple ses pensées, et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi.

\- Si tu voulais te coucher, il suffisait de le dire, lance Allie. On t'aurait laissé le canapé.

Et les amoureux esquissent un mouvement pour se lever.

\- Non, c'est pas pour ça, contre Grizz. Regardez la fin du film et même un autre si vous voulez. C'est pour Sam, finit il par dire, mal à l'aise.

« Sam » s'étonne Will, et le jeune homme apparaît en haut des escaliers. Allie esquisse « Pourquoi » de sa main libre et Sam attend d'avoir atteint la dernière marche pour répondre.

\- Gordie n'est pas là, et je ne veux pas dormir seul, explique t il.

Elle le comprend parfaitement, la jeune femme ne parvient à trouver le sommeil qu'après être descendu s'assurer que Grizz est bien allongé dans le canapé, que la lumière sous le porche est allumée et les portes fermées à clé. Grizz capte le regard désespéré de Becca, « Tu aurais pu dormir avec moi » dit il mais le jeune femme ne fait que resserrer les bras sur sa fille endormie et cacher ses larmes dans le cou de l'enfant.

\- On allait regarder un autre film, signe Allie.

Sam écarte doucement l'index et le majeur avant d’attraper l'autre extrémité du matelas, aidant Grizz à le caler entre le canapé et la télévision. Le géant s'appuie dos au sofa et naturellement Sam vient coller leurs deux épaules. Grizz ferme les yeux si fort que des ombres viennent danser sous ses paupières. Il en est à se demander si le voir partir en courant paraîtrait suspect quand Allie touche l'épaule de Sam pour attirer son attention, ce qui a pour effet d'éloigner temporairement la chaleur du jeune homme de son propre corps.

\- Tu veux regarder quoi, demande la jeune femme.

Sam hausse les épaules, parce qu'il s'en fiche, seule la perspective de deux heures dans l'obscurité près de Grizz l’intéresse.

\- On voulait faire une soirée Chris Evans, explique encore Allie.

Et Sam murmure « Snowpiercer », Allie sourit en effleurant son front des ses quatre doigts rassembler à angle droit. 

Sans se penser allergique au cinéma mainstream, ce film est typiquement de ceux qu'il aurait évité sans même avoir regarder la bande annonce, pourtant la violence y est utile et tellement semblable en un sens à ce qu'ils vivent qu'il se trouve bête de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Tout naturellement, il a finit par s'affaler contre le canapé, ses jambes largement étalées sur le parquet et Sam a trouvé sa place contre son flan, et là caché par l'obscurité leurs mains se sont entrelacées. La fin le laisse incertain, il ne comprend pas les motivations conjointes de Gilliam et Wilford, et malgré ses crimes et ses défauts la mort de Curtis le laisse abattu, peut être s'identifie t il au personnage. Il regarde Sam lui signer que le film est tiré d'une bande dessinée et que si ça le tente il pourrait aller la lui chercher à la bibliothèque le lendemain et à la satisfaction d'avoir plus d'informations s'ajoute le tendresse et la gentillesse de Sam.

Elle s'est endormie, son petit corps couvert d'un plaid, il ne se voit pas la réveiller et même s'il se sait capable de la porter dans son lit sans difficulté il refuse de la serrer dans ses bras. Alors il relève la tête, cherchant l'aide de Will mais le jeune homme dort également et Allie ne semble pas décider à bouger de sur son petit ami.

\- Ça t'embête si on dort là, murmure la jeune fille.  
\- Pas de problème, assure le géant et il se lève.

Après un tour aux toilettes et dans l’armoire à la recherche d'un de ces merveilleux cookies que prépare Will, Grizz est de retour dans le salon, Sam a retiré ses chaussures et son pull, ne gardant qu'un simple t shirt à manches courtes et son Jeans, allongé de tout son long, les yeux fermés, le jeune homme est beau malgré les nuances de bleus et de violet sur sa joue. Grizz se perd dans la contemplation de celui qui le sauvera de ses ténèbres et se décide à se caler de son mieux contre son corps délicat. 

A la sensation de mouvements sur le matelas, Sam se colle un peu plus contre le bord du canapé, Grizz s'allonge sur le flan, ses mains en guise d'oreillers, « Hey » murmure t il et il se sent bien quand Sam se tourne pour imiter sa position.

\- Comment tu te sens, épelle Sam et Grizz espère un jour lire sur ses lèvres comme le jeune homme le fait sur les siennes.  
\- Je crois que j'ai juste flippé, tente d'expliquer Grizz.  
\- Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider.  
\- Tu m'aide.

Et Sam aimerait entendre la certitude dans sa voix.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin que tu m'aide.  
\- Comment, ose demander Grizz et il a bien conscience qu'il ferait tout ce que Sam pourrait lui demander, n'a t il pas déjà tuer pour lui ?  
\- Je ne veux pas aller à l'enterrement mais je voudrais aller voir sa tombe un jour.  
\- Je viendrais avec toi, promet le géant.  
\- Ne me quitte plus jamais, rajoute Sam.

Grizz acquiesce, heureux du silence et de l'absence de Becca à son retour.


	20. Doutes.

Ouvrir les yeux lui est pénible, la chaleur de Sam se repend le long de son flan et dans son torse où la tête du jeune homme repose, alors il les garde fermé. Il se sent bien mais quelque part la certitude que les autres pourraient les trouver ainsi le titille. Pas que l'idée d'expliquer ce que Sam représentent pour lui le dérange, mais Sam a une famille à préserver, Sam a été clair, « Sam et Becca » resteront « Sam et Becca » mais rien de plus. Mais leurs camarades n'ont pas connaissance de cette nuance, à meurtrier il ne voudrait pas ajouter briseur de ménage, son CV ne survivrait pas à cette nouvelle catastrophe.

Par delà les paupières, il discerne la clarté du matin, l'heure doit être avancé, il devrait se lever, quitter le jeune homme endormi entre ses bras, mais rien au monde ne pourrait le décider à le faire, alors il ouvre les yeux et les posent sur la moitié marqué du visage de Sam et reste simplement à le contempler.

Quand Allie entre dans son champs de vision, le visage de la jeune femme laisse entrevoir son désarrois mais rien de plus. En lieu et place des réprimandes qu'il attendait, Allie lui explique qu'elle a préparé du café et que pour se changer les idées, elle s'apprête à sortir avec Will. 

\- Je ne peux pas passer toute ma vie enfermée ici, rajoute t elle, comme explication.  
\- Tu as raison, mais couvre toi, il a neigé.  
\- Promis, papa, rit la jeune femme, et elle disparaît quelque part au delà de la télévision.

Grizz soupire, et se penche prêt à reprendre sa contemplation mais il tombe sur les yeux emplis de sommeil de Sam. « Hey » mime t il, mais ne le prononce pas, et Sam l'embrasse. Grizz se perd entre les lèvres accueillantes et se laisse porter. Il sera toujours temps de se poser mille et une questions quand Sam ne sera plus désespérément accroché à son corps.

Le remue ménage dans la cuisine lui fait penser qu'ils se feront bientôt surprendre, alors Grizz quitte la bouche de Sam avec un sourire, il forme un pont de tout ses doigts réuni et vient les glisser le long de son thorax.

\- Je meurs de faim, confirme Sam, alors ils se lèvent.

Assise dans la cuisine, Elle arrange ses cheveux encore humides et Becca nourrit Eden, le visage fermé et les yeux tristes. Sam les rejoint, déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de chercher à capter l'attention de la jeune maman, Grizz se détourne de la scène, cette intimité familiale ne le concerne pas.

Le café est tiède, le neige humide sur le perron et le froid saisissant.

\- Salut, entonne t il, quand Gordie répond à la seconde sonnerie. Ça va, mon pote ?  
\- Peut mieux faire, et à la maison ?  
\- On a profité de votre absence pour faire une pyjama partie, se moque le géant.  
\- Mec, ça fait des mois qu'on vit dans une pyjama partie.  
\- Ouais, c'est clair. 

Grizz se mord l'intérieur de la joue, le sort d'Harry ne le préoccupe pas le moins du monde, le jeune homme est aussi coupable que tous les autres de ce qui a pu leur arriver. Mais ses pensées ne cessent de revenir vers Clark, rien dans ce que le footballeur a pu faire ses dernières semaines ne ressemble vaguement à l'homme qu'il a toujours connu et apprécié. Est ce réellement juste qu'à l'heure qu'il est le jeune homme soit au centre de ses préoccupations alors qu'il n'a toujours pas rendu visite à Luke ?

\- Il ne va pas bien, explique Gordie, pensant connaître la raison de son appel. Mais je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. Ça risque d'être long mais on va y arriver.  
\- Cool, merci mec. Bean est là, finit par demander le géant, sans oser parler de ses préoccupations au sujet de Clark.  
\- Ouais, attends je te la passe. Grizz, rajoute Gordie pour la jeune femme.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Hey, ça va ? Pas trop longue la nuit ?  
\- Pour être honnête, j'ai dormi presque toute la nuit avec Kelly. C'est Gordie qui a fait le plus gros du travail.

Grizz ferme les yeux sur un petit sourire, il se sent prêt à suivre les ordres de Gordie pour le reste de sa vie, si le jeune homme se décidait être leur nouveau leader.

\- Je sais qu'il fait un froid de canard et que c'est pas près de s'arranger, mais tu m'as dit que les tests devaient être réaliser rapidement. T'en pense quoi si on y allait cette après midi ?  
\- C'est une bonne idée. Je ne sers à rien ici de toute façon et mon matériel est déjà prêt. Je te rejoins près du sentier vers midi et demi. Ça te va ?  
\- Plus tôt à la maison, propose Grizz. Je vais essayer un autre chemin, il rallonge d'une vingtaine de minutes le trajet mais si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait être plus avantageux pour la suite.  
\- Comme tu veux, assure Bean. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas besoin de plus d'une demi heure sur place. Et prévois une pèle.   
\- OK, répond le colosse et Bean raccroche.

Lorsqu'il entre à nouveau dans la maison, Grizz trouve Sam assis sur un tabouret de cuisine les mains dans les cheveux appuyé des coudes au bord de la table.

\- Hey, murmure t il, alors qu'il lui touche l'épaule. Un problème ?

Sam agite vaguement ses mains ouvertes devant son torse. Grizz retrousse le nez, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Pas important, traduit Sam et Grizz reproduit le geste. Tu l'as, confirme le jeune homme.  
\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas important ? Tu as l'air triste.  
\- Je me suis disputé avec Becca.

« Oh » mime Grizz et il ne sait pas s'il doit chercher à connaître la raison de leur altercation. Mais Sam a l'air d'un chiot abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute.

\- J'allais passer chez moi chercher des vêtements propres. Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
\- J'aime bien ton t shirt, surtout la façon dont tu le porte, explique Sam.  
\- Peut être mais je le porte depuis cinq jours, je veux changer de vêtement, insiste le géant, comme pour dissiper la vague de chaleur remontant son échine.

Sam lève les bras en signe de reddition et part vers les escaliers pour enfiler ses chaussures. Il leur faut vingts minutes pour traverser la ville avec la neige qui recouvre les rues. Grizz se demande s'il parviendrait à faire fonctionner la sableuse et même si la sableuse existe dans ce nouvel univers. Il se promet d'en parler à Gordie quand ils auront cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte de la maison, Grizz trouve trois adolescents attablés dans ce qui fut la cuisine de sa mère.

\- Salut, les gars, lance t il, mais ne s'arrête pas pour écouter leurs questions.  
\- Tu n'as pas l’intention de revenir t'installer ici, murmure Sam.  
\- Pas dans l'immédiat, se limite à répondre Grizz.

Comme il le pensait, personne n'est entré dans sa chambre depuis qu'il en est parti, il y a près de deux semaines. Son lit est toujours fait, la pile de vêtements propres poser sur la commode et Sam reste sur le pas de la porte mal à l'aise. Grizz peut parfaitement imaginer ce qui traverse l'esprit du jeune homme. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été réuni ici, une dispute avait éclaté, douze heures à peine après qu'ils se soient trouvés.

Grizz agite vaguement la main en un geste qui pour lui veut dire « Viens » ou « Entre » mais Sam reste dans le couloir. Grizz mord l'intérieur de sa bouche, et finit par sourire.

\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas le bon signe que tu refuse de venir, ironise t il.

Sam esquisse un sourire, pointe l'index vers le haut puis l’abat vers le sol en un demi cercle, « Viens » épelle t il, alors Grizz reproduit le geste et enfin Sam le rejoint tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

\- Assieds toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et Sam obéit sagement, se pose contre la tête de lit, Grizz se souvient parfaitement être lui même appuyer ainsi contre son lit, Sam étendu sur son torse, la langue perdue dans sa bouche. Le frisson qui remonte sa colonne vertébrale est délicieux et ravageur à la fois.

Alors qu'il entasse le plus de vêtements possible dans son sac de voyage, Grizz se demande si ce moment rien qu'entre eux, au calme sans risque d'interruption n'est pas le seul qu'ils pourront avoir avant longtemps, il se décide donc à entamer la conversation.

\- Hier, je voulais te parler d'un truc qui me travailles mais on.... On avait d'autres chats à fouetter, ironise Grizz. Tu crois que maintenant c'est possible ?

« Bien sûr » signe Sam, parce que maintenant Grizz connaît la signification de ce geste.

\- Très bien, je voudrais te parler de Campbell.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qu'il a pu me faire....  
\- Non, non, c'est pas ça, s'empresse de dire le colosse, venant s'asseoir en face du jeune sourd. C'est d'un truc que j'ai entendu, tu sais.... Ce jour là.  
\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, répond honnêtement le jeune homme.  
\- Évidemment, tu étais déjà évanoui quand je suis arrivé, mais Campbell criait, il disait des tas de trucs, du genre que tu méritais de mourir ou que personne ne l'avait jamais compris.  
\- C'est vrai, personne ne l'a jamais compris, pas même nos parents, expose simplement Sam.  
\- Qui aurait pu, se demande Grizz et Sam hausse les épaules. C'est pas ça l'important, juste avant que je.... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sam a parfaitement saisi de quel instant dramatique Grizz veut parler.

\- Et bien, il a dit un truc vraiment bizarre. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu et pourquoi il te disait ça et franchement il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tu le comprenne vu comment il t’étranglait et en plus tu pleurais, tu ne pouvais pas lire sur ses lèvres.

« Grizz » appelle gentiment le jeune homme, posant une main sur son poignet pour capter son attention.

\- Qu'a t il dit ?  
\- Félicitation petit frère t'es tonton maintenant.

Une main ouverte les doigts serrés ensemble, Sam vient cogner la paume de son autre main, « Répète » murmure t il en même temps.

\- Félicitation petit frère t'es tonton maintenant, obéit Grizz.  
\- Il a vraiment dit ça, cherche à confirmer le jeune homme et Grizz hoche la tête. Tu crois qu'Elle est enceinte ?  
\- Non.  
\- Il faudrait essayer de lui poser la question sans être trop....  
\- Non, je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas enceinte, corrige le géant.  
\- Tu en es sûr ?  
\- A 100 %.  
\- Tu crois qu'il y aurait une autre fille, s'interroge Sam.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais je......

Grizz hésite, cette simple question qui lui brûle les lèvres pourrait tout changer entre eux, en mieux ou en pire.

\- Quoi, insiste Sam.  
\- J'ai envie de te poser une question mais je sais que ça pourrait, heu..... Ça me mets déjà mal à l'aise moi alors toi.  
\- Écoute, vas y franchement et on verra bien. Je ne me fâcherais pas, promet Sam, le signant en même temps.

Grizz inspire à fond, agrippant le bord de son Jeans. Il se penche en avant, comme si être plus proche de Sam à cet instant minimiserait l'impact de ses mots.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment le père d'Eden, affirme Grizz.

Il laisse le temps au jeune homme d'intégrer l'essence de ses mots, et comme il le pensait Sam hoche la tête. Sam se penche en avant à la recherche de la peau de Grizz Visser, et l'homme ouvre les bras.

Allongé en travers de son lit, Sam collé à son flanc, Grizz se démène encore avec cette révélation quand l'ironie de la situation le percute. Quand Sam finit par redresser la tête, Grizz concentre toute son attention sur les prochains mots de jeune homme, bien conscient de l'impact qu'ils auront sur le reste de leur vie.

\- Eden n'est pas ma fille, confirme Sam, et Grizz hoche la tête. Becca avait peur de ce qu'on dirait d'elle alors je lui ai dit de me présenter comme son père. Mais c'était avant toi, murmure t il. Il était trop tard, je ne....

Sam gémit, reposant son front contre l'épaule de Grizz qui patiente, conscient de la difficulté que doit représenter cette confession pour le jeune homme.

\- Je lui avais fait une promesse, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber. Et après notre dispute, je n'avais pas de raison de revenir sur ma parole.  
\- Tu aurais pu m'expliquer la situation, j'aurais compris, assure Grizz.  
\- Sûrement, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance la-dessus.

Et malgré l'envie viscérale de repousser Sam et de laisser éclater sa rage, Grizz signe simplement « Pourquoi » comme pour bien appuyer sur l'importance de sa question.

\- Ça ne concernait pas que moi mais aussi tout l'avenir de Becca et d'Eden, explique Sam. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque pour......  
\- Juste pour un gars comme ça, s'écrit Grizz et là il ne se gêne pas pour se lever, laissant Sam au milieu de son lit.

« Grizz » supplie le jeune homme, mais pour toute réponse il reçoit une négation de la tête alors que le géant lui tourne le dos.

-J'étais presque sûr que tu étais sincère mais je, commence Sam mais hésite, il ne sait pas si ce qu'il s'apprête à dire plaidera en sa faveur ou non.  
\- J'étais sincère, je suis sincère, répond Grizz même s'il a bien conscience que Sam ne peut pas l'entendre.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tu, comment dire ? Expérimentais avec moi, alors je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque.  
\- Expérimenter, s’indigne Grizz, en se retournant.

Le regard perdu de Sam lui laisse comprendre que le jeune homme n'a pas réussi à lire sur ces lèvres.

\- Expérimenter, répète Grizz. A quel moment je t'ai laisser penser que je pouvais me servir de toi ?  
\- Jamais, assure Sam, mais je.... Je vivais avec Campbell et avec un frère pareil tu apprends à te méfier.  
\- Je ne suis pas Campbell, gronde le colosse.  
\- Je sais, affirme le jeune homme se précipitant pour saisir les poignets pour appuyer son propos. Je sais, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas en être sûr à 100%.  
\- Tu comprends ?

Non, Grizz ne comprend pas, son esprit et son cœur ne font que penser à Sam Eliot depuis près de trois ans, il n'imagine pas que le jeune homme puisse seulement en douter.

\- Tu te souviens le gala de charité pour le refuge de Bleeker street, lance Grizz, et Sam se demande s'il a bien compris les mots épelés par la bouche sous ses yeux.  
\- Le gala de charité, répète t il, en quête de confirmation, et Grizz hoche la tête. C'était il y a longtemps.  
\- Trois ans, confirme Grizz, et Sam ne comprend pas où il veut en venir.

Sam le regarde l'air perdu et attend l'explication qui ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Tu y as participé, tu t'en souviens ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient comment oublier la nuit cauchemardesque qui avait suivi l'un des moment les plus intense de sa vie. Mais attendant toujours de comprendre ce que cet événement à avoir avec leurs vies aujourd'hui, Sam se contente de hocher la tête.

\- Tu as passé une grande partie de la soirée sur scène à signer les paroles des chansons, tu t'en souviens ?

Nouvel hochement de tête et même questionnement dans son esprit.

\- Je me souviens avoir penser que c'était une super idée, explique Grizz, et il glisse les bras autour du cou de Sam. Tu venais d'arriver au lycée, tu étais timide. Faut dire que les autres étaient pas sympa avec toi.

Et Sam acquiesce de la tête, il se souvient parfaitement des coups à la dérobée et des insultes qu'il percevait sans les comprendre.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était super pour t’intégrer mais aussi pour leur faire comprendre ton handicap, que peut être ça les aiderait à remettre leurs vies en perspectives.

Sam est bien d'accord et note que Grizz ne s'inclue pas dans le lot et de fait, le colosse n'a jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé à son égard. Sam se souvient même l'avoir vu rabrouer des joueurs de l'équipe de football qui se moquaient de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais j'étais dans l'équipe technique. Mise en place des décors, vérification du matériel, ce genre de truc. J'ai dû monter sur la rampe au dessus de la scène pour changer un projecteur et c'est même moi qui ai installer le prompteur en catastrophe avant ton arrivée.   
\- C'est vrai, se souvient Sam. Ma mère est venue faire un speech à la directrice du centre quelques heures seulement avant le début du spectacle.

Grizz penche la tête sur le côté, murmurant « Ah bon » et il se souvient avoir penser à l'époque qu'il avait fallut longtemps avant de convaincre l'équipe de laisser Sam participer au spectacle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me parle de ça, veut savoir Sam.  
\- J'avais assister à pas mal de répétition, je connaissais les numéros, alors je ne regardais pas la scène. Au milieu de la seconde partie, j'ai fait une pause, je voulais boire un truc frais, on avait que des bouteilles d'eau tièdes dans les coulisses.

Sam se souvient parfaitement de l'eau trop chaude qu'un jeune homme était venu lui apporter sur scène.

\- Je suis aller me chercher un soda bien frais au bar et quand je me suis retourner tu signais une chanson d'amour. Je l'avais entendu des dizaines de fois pendant les répétitions, je connaissais les paroles par cœur, j'avais l'impression de comprendre ce que tu disais avec tes mains, presque comme si c'était à moi que tu parlais.

Le regard se perdant au loin, Grizz croit revivre ce moment fatidique qui avait bouleverser sa vie.

\- Tu étais magnifique, affirme Grizz. Comme si tu vivais les paroles, tu étais hypnotisant. Je suis resté planter comme un idiot au milieu de la salle à te regarder jusqu'à la fin du spectacle. Je ne dirais pas que c'était un coup de foudre, je t'avais remarqué bien avant.  
\- Ah bon, sourit Sam, et Grizz tortille son nez d'une façon si charmante que s'il ne voulait pas connaître la fin de l'histoire, il l'aurait déjà embrasser.  
\- Tu ne passes pas inaperçu, affirme Grizz, glissant une main dans les mèches rousses.  
\- Je n'aime pas mes cheveux, répond Sam.  
\- Moi, je les adore.

Et Sam se sent rougir jusque sous ses cheveux roux.

\- J'étais fasciné, reprend Grizz. J'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus sur toi mais je me suis vite rendu compte que l'intérêt que je te portais sembler intriguer alors je suis resté à distance. Ça ne m'a pas empêcher de te regarder. C'est toi qui m'a fait prendre conscience que ce que je ressentais en regardant un beau garçon n'était pas que de l'attirance mais que je pouvais imaginer tomber amoureux un jour.  
\- J'ai fait ça, ironise Sam, comme pour dissiper le malaise qu'il ressent au fond de son ventre, peut être même conscient de ce que Grizz vient d'avouer.  
\- Ça et tellement plus. J'ai rêvé de toi toutes ses années.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler, questionne Sam.  
\- Tu avais quatorze ans, s'indigne Grizz.  
\- Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi, c'est vraiment pas grand chose, assure le jeune homme.  
\- Je trouve que ça fait une grande différence, et puis je n'étais même pas sûr que tu sois gay.

Sam esquisse une moue adorable, qui exprime le doute et Grizz a bien conscience que cette excuse ne tient pas la route.

\- Ouais, mais moi je ne voulais pas faire mon Coming Out. Avec mes parents c'est compliqué, un sujet sensible, essaie d'expliquer Grizz. Tu sais, j'avais un plan.

« Un plan » épelle Sam.

\- Ouais. Quitter West Ham après mon diplôme et me construire une nouvelle vie à la fac'. Faire mon Coming Out et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes qui m'auraient accepter avec ça sans que ce ne soit un drame dans leurs vies.  
\- C'était un bon plan, murmure le jeune sourd.  
\- Ouais et on s'est retrouvé ici. Tout a été bouleversé.

« A qui le dis tu » pense Sam mais il se contente de hocher la tête en réponse. Sa gorge commence à brûler, il n'a pas pris l'antalgique que Gordie lui avait préparé la veille. 

\- Au début, j'ai pensé qu'on rentrerait chez nous, que ce n’était qu'un contre temps. Je n'avais pas de raison de changer mon plan, explique Grizz. Non, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, j'ai essayé de te parler une fois, c'était une vraie catastrophe.

« Le Bal » demande Sam, parce qu'il se souvient parfaitement de Grizz maladroitement assis à ses côtés. « Connerie » voudrait signer Sam, mais cela voudrait dire dérouler ses bras des hanches de Grizz, et il n'imagine vraiment pas de raison de le faire.

\- Ouais, pathétique, pas vrai ?

« Mignon » corrige Sam dans un murmure et Grizz sent son visage brûler.

\- Après les choses ont empiré. On avait tous les deux autres choses à faire. Donc j'ai laissé tomber.  
\- Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis, épelle Sam mais ne le prononce pas vraiment.  
\- Luke a dit un truc sur Helena. Et ça m'a fait penser à toi. Je ne peux pas oublier le regard que tu m'as lancé après nous avoir parler de Campbell. J'ai toujours penser que tu essayais de me dire de me méfier de lui ou quelque chose comme ça mais j'ai aussi pensé... Je sais pas, comme si tu comptais sur moi pour faire quelque chose, que tu me faisais confiance.  
\- Campbell ne s'en serait pas pris à toi. Il avait peur de toi, tente d'expliquer Sam.   
\- C'est pour ça qu'il a attendu que je sois parti pour faire son coup d'état, interroge Grizz, et Sam hoche la tête.

Grizz ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Sam a plus que raison, n'a t il pas tuer Campbell à le première occasion ?

\- Alors c'était pas juste parce que je suis le seul garçon gay piégé ici avec toi, ironise Sam, pour tirer Grizz de ses sombres pensées.  
\- Tu as vraiment penser ça de moi ?  
\- Un peu, reconnaît le jeune sourd. Mais j'ai vite changé d'avis. Tu es fâché ?

Grizz hoche négativement de la tête avec une moue qu'il espère affirmée.

\- Triste, propose alors Sam.

Grizz fait un vague mouvement de la tête, Sam sourit un peu gêné et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, attend quelque seconde et Grizz achève les quelques millimètres séparant leurs lèvres. Tout n'est pas encore réglé, reste à s'interroger sur le vrai père d'Eden, oseraient ils poser la question à Becca.

\- Je peux te demander un faveur, cherche à savoir Sam, alors que Grizz charge les deux sacs de vêtements sur son dos.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Ne dis pas à Becca que tu sais que je ne suis pas le père d'Eden. Ça compliquerait les choses et c'est déjà pas évident en ce moment.

Grizz signe « OK », et hoche la tête vers le petit sac de livre sur son lit pour que Sam les prenne.

\- Hey, souffle Sam, attrapant la main de Grizz avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. Tu penses vraiment que Campbell pourrait....  
\- Être le père d'Eden, complète Grizz. J'en sais rien, ça me paraît logique même si je n'ai pas d'autre arguments pour appuyer ma théorie. Tu vas lui poser la question ?

Sam secoue énergiquement la tête, il n'ose même pas imaginer la tempête qui s’abattrait sur lui s'il s'aventurait sur ce terrain.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?

« Bien sûr » signe t il, mais il ne sent pas capable de poser cette question.

\- Un jour, peut être, dit il quand même, parce que dans le fond, il sait qu'un jour ce secret pèsera trop lourd sur sa conscience.


	21. Je m’inquiéterais toujours pour toi!

Lorsqu'ils entrent à nouveau dans la cuisine d'Allie, Becca n'est pas en vue. Grizz s'était imaginé la jeune femme les attendant avec un regard d'épouse bafouée, il se voyait bien lui poser la fameuse question de bute en blanc. Et à la place, il se tourne vers Sam qui le tire par la manche.

\- On va ranger tes affaires dans ma commode, explique le jeune homme en réponse à son froncement de sourcil.

Et bêtement l'intimité de la situation lui fait monter le rouge aux joues. Sam empile ses vêtements sur un côté du tiroir, octroyant l'autre moitié à ce qu'il sort du premier sac de voyage, et décidé à participer Grizz reproduit les mêmes gestes avec les vêtements contenus dans le second sac. 

\- Tu crois que Gordie va rentrer, demande Sam et Grizz hausse les épaules. Je peux choisir ce que tu vas porter à la place, demande t il encore, désignant le t shirt du géant d'un mouvement de la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas me balader à poil par ce temps, affirme Grizz.

Le rire étouffé que Sam laisse échapper est un des sons les plus harmonieux qu'il ait entendu de sa vie, alors il vient glisser les mains dans les cheveux soyeux pour rapprocher la bouche délicate de ses lèvres. « Tu es parfait » murmure le géant avant de l'embrasser désespérément.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Sam n'a pas attendu longtemps avant d'envoyer voler son t shirt, Grizz ne ressent pas la froid ni la pudeur. Les mains de Sam errent dans son dos, légères et délicates, pourtant Grizz sent l'urgence à la respiration saccadée. Consciemment, il s'est laissé acculé contre le lit. Lorsque ses mollets touchent le matelas, il imagine se laisser tomber en arrière entraînant Sam dans sa chute, mais la frêle structure ne supporterait pas leurs poids. Il se décide donc à quitter la bouche envahissante pour que Sam ouvre les yeux. 

\- Viens , dit il, parce qu'il est incapable de se souvenir de l'enchaînement qu'il devrait reproduire pour avoir le corps de Sam allongé sur lui.

Et quand il s'assoit adossé au mur, Sam trouve sa place sur ses jambes, serrant ses cuisses contre les siennes, et avant de venir ravir sa bouche à nouveau, le jeune homme se défait de son pull. Loin d'éprouver de la répulsion à la vision des marques violacées sur le torse, Grizz ressent un élan de luxure et l'envie le pousse à refermer ses lèvres sur le mamelon à sa porté. Le gémissement qu'il reçoit en récompense est suffisant pour lui faire oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Mais alors, qu'il tâtonne à la recherche de la ceinture, Sam émet un autre gémissement bien trop aigu et son corps se tend entre ses bras.

\- Hey, ça va ?  
\- Ça ira, assure Sam, tentant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Mais Grizz se soustrait de son mieux à son assaut, coincé comme il l'est entre le mur et la bouche du jeune homme.

\- S'il te plaît, insiste Sam. J'en ai envie.  
\- Et je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.  
\- Tu vas faire attention, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Je ne peux pas éviter de faire bouger tes côtes. Elles sont cassées, cherche à clarifier Grizz. 

« Je sais » signe Sam, et Grizz profite que ces mains aient quitté son cou pour le repousser.

\- Arrêtes, insiste le géant. C'est pas parce que tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir signer qu'il faut que tu en profite.

Sam frotte délicatement un cercle sur son thorax, dissimulant partiellement le large hématome. En retour, Grizz signe « Non ».

\- Je vais te faire mal que je le veuilles ou non. Et de toute façon, il est tard je dois bientôt partir.

Et le regard apeuré de Sam le ramène quelque jours en arrière alors qu'il pensait mourir pour avoir seulement voulu le protéger.

\- Tout va bien, assure Grizz. Je vais juste accompagnée Bean pour faire les tests.  
\- Je veux venir avec toi.  
\- Sûrement pas. C'est une longue marche, il fait froid, et je ne sais même pas dans quel état est le sentier.   
\- Bean t'accompagne, s'insurge Sam, se sentant spolié de sa place auprès du colosse.   
\- Parce que si je ne devais pas l’emmener la bas, je n'irais pas. Écoute, quand tu iras mieux et que le temps sera meilleur, je t'y emmènerais. Rien que nous, promet Grizz.

Sam plisse les yeux, pointe l'index vers le haut effectuant un cercle avant de se pointer du doigt.

\- Rien que toi, tente de traduire Grizz avec ce petit décalage dans l’œil qui ravit les sens du jeune homme toujours perché sur ses jambes.  
\- Seulement moi, insiste Sam.  
\- On dirait un rencard, sourit Grizz.

Sam sourit en retour et vient enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, frottant son crâne contre le menton. Grizz referme les bras sur le corps fragilisé et pense avoir un chaton ronronnant contre le torse.

\- On pourrait quand même, commence Sam, frottant son ventre contre les cuisses sous ses jambes.  
\- Tu es irrécupérable, soupire Grizz et soulève le visage pour capter le regard. Tu es irrécupérable, répète t il. Maintenant je vais me rhabiller.  
\- Non, supplie Sam. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te regarder.  
\- Regarde moi m'habiller, propose Grizz, avant de l'avoir penser et le regard du jeune homme s'illumine.

Sam se décale, s'affalant contre le mur, et d'un ample mouvement du bras invite Grizz à la démonstration.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque Grizz quitte la maison, il comprend parfaitement l’angoisse visible dans le regard du jeune homme, alors qu'il laisse le passage libre pour Bean, le géant se retourne, murmurant « Je ne te quitterais plus jamais » et Sam lui répond d'un index frottant le bout de son nez avant de venir frapper l'index de l'autre main.

\- Tricheur, chuchote Sam, avant que Grizz ait le temps de demander la traduction.  
\- Hey, s'offusque le géant. Tu me le payeras.  
\- Quand tu veux, assure Sam.  
\- Quand tu iras mieux, promet alors Grizz, lui aussi rêve de le posséder.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps quand il aperçoit les premiers toits au loin, une pression de la main sur l'épaule de Bean désespérément accroché à son bras et il est ravi du sourire qu'elle lui tend.

\- Oh, tu nous a vraiment ramener à la maison, soupire t elle.  
\- Parce que tu en doutais ?  
\- J'ai trop froid pour réfléchir correctement, se défend la jeune femme. Et puis, je m'en veux un peu.  
\- Y a vraiment pas de raison, j'aurais du prendre le sentier et pas chercher à gagner du temps en coupant à travers les bois.  
\- Mais ça, c'est ma faute, insiste Bean, effleurant la coupure sur son front.  
\- Comme si tu l'avais fait exprès.

La jeune femme triture ses lèvres de ses dents et tente visiblement de contenir ses larmes.

\- C'est rien, je t'assure. Et tu sais quoi ? Trouve moi une autre boussole et on sera quitte. Ça marche, insiste Grizz.  
\- Ça marche.  
\- Allez, j'ai faim et j'en connais qui ne doivent pas en mener large à l'heure qu'il est, affirme le colosse et le visage de Sam Eliot flotte sous ses paupières.

Quand il passe la porte de la cuisine juste derrière Bean, Grizz s'attend à des réprimandes d'Allie, une moquerie de Gordie ou de Will, peut être un regard de Sam où se mêle soulagement et colère. Mais le coup de poing qu'il reçoit dans le torse ne figurait pas du tout sur la liste des manifestations des sentiments de Sam Eliot.

\- Vous êtes parti plus de huit heures, essaie t il de crier. J'étais mort d’inquiétude et c'est quoi ça, rajoute t il, désignant l'égratignure sur son front.  
\- Je me suis pris une branche, c'est vraiment pas grave.  
\- C'est ma faute, explique Bean mais Sam ne la regardait pas.

La jeune femme effleure l'épaule de Sam, « C'est ma faute » répète t elle lentement. « Comment », demande t il.

\- J'ai relâché une branche que je tenais pour passer et je n'ai pas vu que Grizz était derrière moi.  
\- Et c'est vraiment pas grave du tout, réplique Grizz, tournant le visage du jeune sourd vers lui pour être sûr qu'il ait lu les mots sur ses lèvres.  
\- Il est tard, contre Sam.  
\- J'ai lâché ma boussole quand je me suis pris la branche. J'ai dû retrouver le chemin à l'aveugle. Mais on est rentré, tout va bien.

Sam le regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air qu'il espère sévère, tout ce que Grizz parvient à penser est qu'il ne peut plus imaginer vivre sans lui à ses côtés.

\- Hey, ça va. Je t'assure. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu crois qu'il y a encore des trucs à manger ici ?  
\- Will a repris la tête de la cuisine, il a ramené des rations en rentrant, explique Sam.   
\- C'est parfait. Une douche et un bon repas. Tout va bien, répète t il, tentant de rassurer le jeune homme. Où sont les autres ?  
\- Will et Allie sont en haut. Elle n'est pas encore rentré.   
\- Gordie, interroge Bean.  
\- Il a dit qu'il passait la nuit à l’hôpital avec Kelly, Harry va mieux d'après lui.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit Grizz.   
\- Je l’appellerais tout à l'heure, dit simplement Bean avant de partir vers l'étage et la salle de bain.  
\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, s'indigne Sam. J'ai eu très peur.  
\- Le réseau ne revient qu'à dix minutes de la maison, j'étais en route, rit Grizz. Et tu vois, je suis là.

Sam retrousse le nez, énervé et pas convaincu, il voudrait simplement être en colère contre le géant, mais rien d'autre que leurs lèvres réunis ne lui vient à l'esprit.

\- J'avais plus de batterie, avoue Grizz.  
\- C'est pas compliqué de recharger ton téléphone quand même, s’énerve pour de bon Sam.  
\- J'ai oublié. C'est ta faute.

« Pourquoi » signe le jeune homme, un air indigné des plus attendrissant.

\- Tu t'es endormi sur moi avant que j'ai eu le temps de le brancher hier soir.

Sam sourit, « Tricheur » dit il de ses doigts. 

\- Vas te laver, rajoute t il, de sa voix étouffée. Je te ramène des vêtements propres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque Grizz vient s'asseoir dans l'angle du canapé, posant les pieds sur la table basse, l'absence de Becca et Sam l'intrigue mais il n'en dit rien, comme il l’espérait les autres habitants de la maison sont réunis, cherchant un film pour la soirée.

\- Bean, tu as ton téléphone, demande le géant, et le visage de la jeune femme s'illumine.

Will et Allie se tournent bien conscient que les étincelles dans les yeux de la plus intelligente d'entre tous a une importance capitale.

\- Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé dans la clairière, s'extasie t elle, désignant l'écran de son téléphone.  
\- Une vache, s'étonne Will.  
\- Pas qu'une, corrige Bean. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine.  
\- Et des poules aussi, rajoute Grizz, distraitement.

Il ne parvient pas à quitter Sam des yeux qui marche calmement avant de s'asseoir contre lui dans la fauteuil. Un clin d’œil et le géant désigne l'écran du téléphone d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu nous as vraiment trouvé de quoi manger, soupire Elle. On va pas mourir de faim.

Grizz fait un vague mouvement de la tête, «C'est mon job » explique t il simplement. 

Le film ne l’intéresse pas mais Sam est concentré sur les sous titre, alors Grizz tente de se concentrer lui aussi mais rien n'y fait. Personne ne les regarde, là dans l'obscurité, le colosse s'imagine bien avoir une discussion silencieuse avec Sam, il en ressent un sentiment de fierté et une chaleur bienfaitrice près du cœur. Une simple caresse sur l'épaule et toute l'attention de Sam est sur lui, Grizz se concentre, épellent « Becca » de ses doigts. Sam écarte les doigts d'une main sous son menton comme pour le saisir et s'en éloigne doucement. Grizz fronce les sourcils et lève une main, demandant un temps de réflexion et finit par proposer « Dormir ». Sam acquiesce.

\- Elle profite qu'Eden soit endormie pour se reposer, rajoute Sam.  
\- Tu lui as parlé ?   
\- Juste l'essentiel, j'étais préoccupé par ton absence, explique le jeune homme.  
\- Je suis là maintenant, si tu veux aller lui parler pour arranger les choses, propose Grizz malgré son chagrin.  
\- Je ne sais pas si on peut arranger les choses.

Grizz sent la peine dans les mouvements ralentis des mains de Sam.

\- C'était quoi la dispute ?  
\- J'ai dit à Gordie que je ne voulais pas de la maison de mes parents, que si des gens en avait besoin il pouvait la leur laisser. Juste qu'il me prévienne avant que j’aille chercher certaines affaires que je voudrais conserver.  
\- C'est quoi le problème, demande Grizz.

Vraiment il ne voit pas où est le problème, il est évident pour toutes personnes le connaissant que Sam ne peut pas s'imaginer vivre dans cette maison après ce qui s'y est passé la semaine dernière.

\- Becca avait pensé qu'on s'y serait installer une fois que les choses se seraient tasser.  
\- Vous installer ?  
\- Ensemble, Eden, Becca et moi. Mais je ne me vois pas faire ça.  
\- Il y a trop de mauvais souvenir pour toi là bas maintenant, confirme Grizz.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas m'installer avec Becca. Pas comme elle le voudrait, explique Sam, et Grizz a parfaitement compris où le jeune homme veut en venir.

Grizz hoche la tête, tordant sa bouche en signe de compréhension.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le sommeil ne vient pas, il aura beau y faire tout ce qu'il veut, Grizz sait qu'il ne s'endormira pas. Pourtant ses jambes l'élancent, quoi qu'il ait pu dire tout au long du chemin pour rassurer Bean, il n'était vraiment pas certain de retrouver la route de la maison. Il se sent épuisé, mais la tristesse de Sam ne cesse de lui revenir en mémoire. Il n'imagine rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager. 

Quelque part Grizz se dit que peut être s'il disparaissait de l’équation, Sam n'hésiterait plus, Becca serait heureuse, Eden grandirait entourer de ses deux parents. 

Il en est à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer comme excuses pour quitter Sam quand l'évidence le percute. Doit il prendre la main de Sam à la prochaine occasion pour lui demander s'il veut bien être son petit ami ? Et rien que l'idée fait naître un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.


	22. Au bon endroit au bon moment..... L'histoire de sa vie!

Grizz passe les deux jours suivants à arranger la gare de triage, il prévoit d'intervenir le lendemain à la grande réunion que Gordie prépare. La ville bruisse de rumeurs, chacun a repris son travail, les ordures sont collectées, l'église a été nettoyé, et la cuisine propose à nouveau le bon petits plats de Will. Mais la paix est fragile, il peut le sentir à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque regard.

Apporter les bonnes nouvelles que l'arrestation d'Allie et Will avait éclipsé, améliorerait sûrement l'ambiance. 

\- Hey, tu es rentré, expose t il, lorsqu'il aperçoit Gordie dans la cuisine.  
\- Ouais, Harry va mieux. Il mange et il est cohérent. C'est bon signe.   
\- Kelly le garde encore à l’hôpital ?  
\- Elle sait qu'il va être enfermé s'il sort. Et même si ça me fait chier de le reconnaître, je ne pense que ce soit bon pour sa convalescence, explique Gordie.  
\- Il va quand même devoir faire face aux accusations comme les autres.  
\- Je ne sais même pas quoi faire d'eux, s'exclame le chef par intérim. Ils ne peuvent pas rester enfermer à ne rien faire indéfiniment. On a une obligation morale de les nourrir mais ils coûtent cher à la communauté.  
\- J'ai peut être une idée à te proposer justement. Je comptais intervenir demain à la réunion. Enfin si tu es d'accord, ajoute t il, mal à l'aise.

Gordie hausse un sourcil, et ne comprend pas ce qui pourrait le déranger.

\- Y a des gens qui me regardent de travers, explique Grizz. Je suis... Tu sais, je l'ai quand même.....

Grizz se mord la lèvre, et Gordie hoche la tête. Le jeune homme avait bien sûr anticiper ce genre de réaction, bien qu'il soit évident pour l’écrasante majorité que Grizz n'a fait que défendre Sam, il restera toujours des septiques. « Théoriciens de complots », aurait il envie de dire mais Grizz ne semble pas d'humeur à rire.

\- Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps, je sais. Mais on en a pas, affirme Gordie. Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir faire avec.  
\- Je sais. Tu crois que je pourrais trouver des gens qui accepteraient de travailler avec moi ?  
\- Elle, propose Gordie, et Grizz secoue énergiquement la tête. Je plaisante. Ça devrait pas être trop difficile, affirme t il tout de même pour réconforter le colosse.

Grizz se lève, fouille le placard à la recherche d'une tasse et se sert un café.

\- Tu retourne à la gare tout à l'heure, finit par lui demander Gordie, troublé par le silence du géant.  
\- Bibliothèque, contre Grizz. J'ai les bases pour les oiseaux mais une vache, ça me dépasse complètement. Et toi ?  
\- Hier, Gwen m'a dit qu'Helena n'a pas quitter sa chambre depuis ton procès. Je vais passer la voir avec Allie.

« Allie » s'étonne Grizz, et Gordie hoche la tête avalant sa gorgée de café.

\- Allie veut essayer de l'aider. Elle pense que si elle lui disait qu'elle la pardonne... Tu sais, Helena a refusé de croire que Luke ait menti jusqu'au bout, elle doit se sentir coupable, alors ….  
\- Je sais, soupire Grizz. Je croyais qu'Allie refusait de s'occuper de quoique ce soit.  
\- Ouais mais on a besoin d'Helena. Et si on veut que le calme dure, il faut montrer un front uni, explique Gordie. Et Helena est un pilier de la communauté.  
\- Ça va être dur pour elle, tu sais ?  
\- Je m'en doute, confirme le jeune homme. Mais on a pas le choix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pour un état porté sur l'agriculture, leur bibliothèque manque cruellement de livre traitant du sujet. Grizz triture les trois livres qu'il a déniché et se demande comment il est sensé s'occuper d'une ferme sans un minimum d'information quand en passant la porte il est cueilli par des cris d'enfant et les pleurs de sa mère.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, murmure la jeune femme, et Grizz imagine Sam assis en face d'elle lui expliquant qu'ils ne seraient jamais une famille. Eden, je t'en prie, calme toi.  
\- Hey, ça va, demande t il doucement en entrant dans le salon.

Becca sursaute, tente de cacher ses larmes derrière le visage du bébé mais ne parvient pas à dissimuler sa détresse.

\- Elle pleure depuis plus d'une heure et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je l'ai nourrit plusieurs fois, elle est au propre et au sec, elle n'a pas de fièvre. Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, termine Becca.  
\- Tu as essayé d’appeler Kelly ?  
\- Non, je ne fais que lui demander des conseils et dans le fond elle n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que moi. Je voudrais juste être sûr de faire les choses bien mais personne n'est capable de me dire ce que je devrais faire. Et mes cheveux sont plein de vomi, je pue, se plaint elle. Mais dès que je la pose elle hurle et Sam n'est pas là.  
\- Je peux, propose Grizz et Becca lui tend l'enfant sans y réfléchir à deux fois. OK, voilà princesse, on y est. Moi, c'est Grizz mais tu verras je suis du genre bisounours pas prédateur sanguinaire.

Becca regarde le grand corps se recroqueviller sur son bébé, Eden ne pleure plus, les yeux à demi clos, l'enfant semble écouter le murmure ininterrompu du colosse. 

\- Vas prendre une douche, propose Grizz, sur le même ton apaisant. Je m'occupe d'elle.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Pas de problème. Pas vrai, princesse ? On va laisser maman tranquille, elle doit enlever tout ce lait de ses cheveux. Parce que tu vois t'es pas encore concernée mais les trucs qui collent dans les cheveux, c'est l'enfer et je sais de quoi je parles.

Au loin il entend la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, et il vient s'affaler dans le sofa, l'enfant presque endormie contre son torse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est au son de la porte de la cuisine se refermant que Grizz émerge, le col de son t shirt est humide et le ronronnement de la respiration d'Eden se répercute doucement dans son torse. Il est bien là, allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, c'est ainsi que Sam le trouve quelque instants plus tard alors qu'il cherche l'horloge en se tordant le cou.

\- Hey, entonne Sam, et Grizz lui mime « Chut ».  
\- Tu sais quelle heure il est ?  
\- Presque dix sept heure, répond Sam, regardant son téléphone. Qu'est ce que tu fait ?  
\- Je me suis transformé en lit, apparemment.  
\- C'est ma place, se plaint Sam et il se penche pour embrasser la bouche de Grizz.

Alors qu'il quitte les lèvres fines, Sam voit Grizz lui indiquer le reste de la maison du menton et quand il se retourne, Becca est endormie dans le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

\- Elle dort depuis longtemps?  
\- Un peu plus d'une heure. La nuit a été difficile, explique Grizz.  
\- Et tu es venue à son secours.  
\- J'étais au bon endroit au bon moment, affirme simplement Grizz.  
\- L'histoire de ta vie, se moque Sam, et Grizz étouffe son éclat de rire.  
\- Tu faisais quoi aujourd'hui, demande Grizz, parce que l'information l’intéresse vraiment.  
\- C'était mon dernier jour sur le planning, collecte des ordures.

Grizz voudrait signer « OK » mais cela signifiait bouger la main qui maintient le dos d'Eden pour la garder au chaud contre son torse, alors il se contente de le dire.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher, finit par demander Sam, et Grizz n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Tu sais, nous mais avec elles ?  
\- Nous, ce serait déjà pas mal, épelle Grizz, il n'imagine même pas l'état de Sam si Becca venait à surprendre leur conversation.  
\- Ça marche déjà, affirme Sam et là, oui Grizz a bien compris, il est même tout à fait d'accord.  
\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. J'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. 

Sam n'est pas du même avis, de son point de vue, ce que Grizz pense a beaucoup d'importance. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque vers trois heures du matin, les dernières marches de l’escalier grincent, il s'imagine beaucoup de possibilité. Sam pour un moment de tendresse, Allie en quête d'un en-cas, Gordie pour un café ou un thé, peut être même Elle venue vérifier qu'il est bien dans le canapé. Mais c'est la main de Becca sur son épaule qu'il sent.

\- Hey, chuchote t il, Eden ne dort pas, même elle est confortablement installée dans les bras de sa mère. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- Me la garder un peu, demande la jeune femme. Je dois aller aux toilettes.  
\- Viens là, princesse, chantonne t il en réponse.  
\- Je reviens vite.  
\- Pas de problème, assure Grizz. Alors comme ça on ne dort pas. Tu sais quand il fait noir, tu dois fermer les yeux, ce serait sympa pour ta maman. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je te comprends, j'arrive pas à dormir ces derniers temps, avant je dormais comme un bébé, enfin comme les autres bébés pas comme toi. Je sais pas de qui tu tiens parce que Maman est une vraie marmotte et Sam. Tu vas rire mais il s'endort partout. 

Eden agite ses petites mains, gazouillant allégrement et sa petite tête penche sur le côté et soudain une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Calant l'enfant dans le creux de son coude, Grizz saisie doucement le poignet et l'approche de la bouche, l'aspiration l'impressionne et les yeux de l'enfant se ferment.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard quand Becca le rejoint dans le salon, il se demande où elle a bien pu disparaître tout ce temps, trop peu pour qu'elle est dormi bien trop long pour les toilettes.

\- Tu sais, murmure t il, quand la jeune mère s'assoit en face de lui. Si tu as un problème ou que quelque chose te tracasse, je veux bien t'écouter. Si tu as envie d'en parler, bien sûr.  
\- Je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi difficile. On est supposé faire ça à deux, pouvoir se reposer sur l'autre quand c'est trop difficile mais.... Sam est là, quoi que je lui demande il le fait mais il ….. c'est bizarre, en fait. On n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, je crois  
\- Il ne trouve pas vraiment sa place, explique Grizz, tout du moins c'est qu'il en a déduit de ce que Sam a pu lui dire.  
\- Tu sais, si on avait pas atterrit ici, je ne l'aurait pas garder. Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça, mais c'est ce que je voulais faire. Même encore maintenant, c'est ma fille je l'aime mais si j'avais le choix de revenir en arrière, je ne l'aurais pas garder.

Et d'un coup, le silence est déchiré par les sanglots honteux d'une mère à bout de forces.

\- Tu as le droit de trouver que c'est trop difficile. Mais tu as aussi le droit de demander de l'aide. On est nombreux ici, il te suffit de demander.  
\- Elle mange toutes les heures, des fois plus, je ne peux pas la confier longtemps, pas assez pour faire autre chose que dormir.  
\- Demain matin, toi et moi on va à la pharmacie, affirme Grizz.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle a besoin d'une tétine, regarde, le pouce dans la bouche et pouf elle dort.  
\- Ça déforme les dents, contre Becca.   
\- Du tout, c'est une lubie des pédiatres qui voulait culpabiliser les mères qui ne donnaient pas le sein.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Aucune idée, avoue Grizz. Si je sais. Je crois que j'ai dû l'apprendre quand je faisais du bénévolat au dispensaire mère/enfant. J'ai appris des tas de trucs super utiles là bas.  
\- Ah oui, comme quoi, s’intéresse Becca.  
\- Je sais faire fonctionner un tire lait.


	23. Rétablir l'ordre.

Becca est septique, l'appareil ressemble à un engin de torture digne de l’inquisition et de la chasse aux sorcières.

\- Je serais ton chevalier en armure, promet Grizz avec un sourire éblouissant.  
\- Tu es sûre de ça ?  
\- Oh que oui, affirme le géant, et Becca rougit. Écoute, c'est assez simple en fait. Tu poses l'embout sur ton sein, tu le maintiens le temps de mettre en route la machine et je te le donne en mille en appuyant simplement sur le bouton marche. C'est bien fait, sourit Grizz. Et dès que tu as une sensation de succion tu peux lâcher.  
\- Et après ?  
\- Le lait remonte la tuyauterie et arrive dans le réservoir là. Tu peux régler la force jusqu'à cinq mais je te conseilles de commencer au plus bas et de voir ce que ça donne.  
\- Ça va faire mal ?

« Comment je pourrais le savoir » voudrait crier Grizz, parce qu'il n'a jamais eu un de ses trucs accroché au mamelon, il lui revient la sensation fuguasse des doigts de Sam jouant quelque part par là mais rien de plus.

\- Je crois que ce sera désagréable, mais pas plus que quand Eden demande le sein dix fois par heure. Oh, assure toi de toujours bien essuyer ton sein après. Si ça reste humide, tu risque des crevasses et ça je t'assure c'est atrocement douloureux.  
\- D'accord, je vais essayer.   
\- Nous, on va te laisser tranquille. Pas vrai princesse ? Maman a du travail, ça te dirait de m'aider à préparer mon plan pour cette après midi.

Grizz continue son tendre monologue, rien de ce qu'il dit ne concerne l'enfant mais le débit lent et maîtrisé de sa voix semble lui plaire, alors quand il s'attelle à relire son plan, il le fait à haute voix. 

\- Tu sais, bébé, on va essayer cette tétine, elle est super jolie.

Grizz glisse l'embout de plastique entre les lèvres minuscules de l'enfant, la grimace est adorable, tout comme le miaulement qu'elle pousse. Le géant la regarde triturer l'objet de sa bouche, se demande s'il s'agit bien d'une solution miracle, et quand Eden se renfrogne contre son torse les lèvres fermement serrées sur la tétine, il sait qu'il vient de gagner une bataille.

Le bébé dort depuis vingt minute dans le berceau quand Becca émerge des escaliers, deux petites bouteilles remplie aux trois quart de lait.

\- Alors, demande t il, tout en repliant sa carte.  
\- Tu avais raison, ce n'est pas très agréable mais je peux facilement m'y faire si ça me permet de me reposer de temps en temps.  
\- Ça va le faire, assure Grizz. Regarde, elle adore la tétine.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas abîmer ces dents ?  
\- Quelles dents ?

\- Le rire de Becca est charmant, un peu étouffé, légèrement sourd comme la voix de Sam et Grizz se demande s'il s'agit d'un phénomène de mimétisme ou simplement de la nature discrète de la jeune femme.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sept jours, voilà le temps écoulé depuis le procès et il a toujours pris grand soin d'éviter l'église, pas qu'il s'y serait rendu volontairement de toute façon, mais il s'est surpris à faire un détour de plusieurs rues pour ne pas avoir à passer sur le trottoir la bordant.

Pourtant, à cet instant c'est en toute conscience qu'il y pénètre, à la sensation d’étouffement s'ajoute le malaise que chaque paire d'yeux posé sur lui ne fait qu’amplifier.

Gordie est appuyé au pupitre de l'estrade, le jeune homme semble absorbé par une liasse de papier qu'il étudie avec beaucoup de sérieux. Grizz se demande de quoi il aurait l'air s'il allait se coller contre son ami en quête de réconfort.

\- Hey, lance t il du milieu de l'allée, et Gordie lui répond d'un hochement de la tête. Y a du monde.  
\- Trop de monde, affirme le jeune homme. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.  
\- Tu voulais leurs parler de quoi ?  
\- L'organisation des tâches. On a fait ça un peu au hasard au début, mais je suis sûr que ce serait mieux accepter si on demandait à chacun son point fort, ce qu'ils voudrait faire et pas simplement leur imposer un truc comme ça.  
\- C'est un bon début, approuve Grizz. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Les élections ont été un fiasco mais j'aimerais avoir leurs avis sur qui les dirige. Je veux bien essayer mais je crois que je me sentirais mieux si, je sais pas. Si j'avais une sorte d'autorisation. Tu comprends, questionne Gordie.  
\- Moi, en tout cas, commence Grizz, se pointant de ses deux mains, je suis vraiment partant pour travailler pour toi.  
\- Tu bosses pas pour moi, assure Gordie. Tu bosses avec moi.  
\- Ça revient au même, dis moi ce qu'il faut faire et je le ferais.  
\- Nourrit deux cents cinquante personnes, s'exclame le chef. C'est beaucoup de pression, je sais mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.  
\- Tu veux connaître un secret, propose Grizz, et Gordie acquiesce. Je ne nourris pas deux cents cinquante personnes juste une ou deux.  
\- Une dizaine, propose Gordie.

Grizz sourit, pointant le jeune homme de ses deux mains comme pour lui donner raison.

\- On fait une bonne équipe.

L'église est pleine comme le jour de son procès, la quasi totalité de la ville est présente, il se demande s'il a bien fait de venir. De nombreux regards sont braqués sur lui, il se sent transpirer, les mains tremblantes et ses yeux se posent sur Sam.

« OK » interroge les mains du jeune homme, Grizz bougerait bien l'index pour lui demander de venir mais il ne croit pas leurs camarades prêts à les voir ensemble, il se contente donc de hausser les épaules, geste vague s'il en est qui ne veut rien dire et tout à la fois. 

Sam lui sourit, vient croiser ses points serrés sur son torse avant de faire glisser la tranche d'une main sur le dos de l'autre, et Grizz note l'absence de l'attelle. « Un câlin après » épelle t il et de loin Sam sourit pour acquiescer.

\- Bonjour, commence Gordie dans le micro, et Grizz baisse la tête, tente de se faire tout petit dans sa chaise. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire, ce ne devrait pas être long alors...  
\- Allie revient quand, demande une voix et un murmure d'assentiments traverse l'assemblée.  
\- Elle ne veut pas revenir, explique Gordie.  
\- On a été con, on le sait, affirme un jeune homme. Mais on a besoin d'elle.  
\- Je comprends, je ne suis pas le meilleur choix mais je fais de mon mieux. Il faut travailler ensemble pour aller de l'avant.   
\- On a pas l'impression que vous bossez beaucoup, s'exclame quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- On travaille sur le projet de ferme. Ça demande du temps et beaucoup de recherche avant de donner quelque chose de concret, vous allez devoir être patient.

Grizz sent que la situation risque de leur échapper très rapidement.

\- On a trouvé un terrain suffisamment grand pour faire pousser du blé, du maïs, des carottes et des tomates. Je travailles sur la logistique, affirme Grizz, et je devrait bientôt pouvoir commencer l'installation.  
\- C'est juste des paroles en l'air, on voit rien venir.  
\- Le poulailler est prêt. Je vais partir en expédition après demain chercher les bêtes. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux venir avec moi. Ça aiderait à les attraper, et à les ramener. Plus nombreux on est, mieux c'est, expose simplement le géant.  
\- On a pas confiance, crie un voix masculine et Grizz sent monter l'angoisse.  
\- Je comprends, tente Gordie. Mais Grizz a été innocenté.

« Connerie » entend t il, et il se sent insulter, personne ne doit plus jamais utiliser ce mot pour autre chose que de tirer un sourire des douces lèvres de Sam Eliot.

\- Moi, je vais venir avec toi, s'exclame Helena. Mon grand père avait plein d'animaux quand j'étais petite. Je sais m'y prendre avec les poules.  
\- Y a des dindes aussi, se sent obliger de répondre Grizz.  
\- Je te laisse les plus grosses, affirme la jeune femme, et Grizz esquisse un sourire en coin qui veut dire « Bonjour », « Merci » et « Je suis désolé pour toi » à la fois.  
\- Si quelqu'un a des compétences en la matière et si bien sûr vous voulez travailler avec Grizz sur la ferme, il vous suffit de nous contacter. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose dont je comptais vous parler. La répartition des emplois. Je voudrais essayé d'adapter la répartition des tâches en fonction des compétences de chacun. Ça peut prendre du temps mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer, plaide le chef.  
\- Quelles compétence ? On lave par terre, on fait la vaisselle et tout les trucs ingrats alors que vous jouez au petit chef depuis votre château, explose une jeune fille que Grizz se souvient avoir vu prier la lune pour ses bienfaits.  
\- Y a quelqu'un qui se sent de prendre la tête de tout ce bordel, crie alors Gordie. On essaye de vous garder en vie et d'éviter de s’entre tuer pour des conneries. Mais si vous vous sentez prêt à le faire à notre place allez s'y. J'en ai ma claque de vos conneries. 

Le silence est impressionnant, Grizz ne se souvient d'un tel silence qu'en une seule occasion, la minute de silence qui avait suivi l'enterrement de la première des victimes de ce nouveau monde.

\- J'ai besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, dit alors le géant. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul. Certains ont besoin d'une couturière ou d'aide pour prendre soin de leur vêtements. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous auraient besoin de quelqu'un pour faire des réparations sur des objets du quotidiens. On pourrait mettre au point une sorte d'index des capacités et des talents particuliers de chacun comme ça, on serait plus efficace.

Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui et seul celui de Sam l'intéresse.

\- Je peux te couper les cheveux, propose alors une jeune femme qu'il se souvient avoir vu pleurer dans les bras d'Helena quelque jours plus tôt.  
\- Megan, tente t il, et la jeune femme hoche la tête. C'est super, tu voudrais devenir notre coiffeuse officielle.  
\- Je me débrouilles, j'avais commencer un stage avant. Je fais super bien les couleurs, mais je ne crois pas qu'on est ce qu'il faut pour ça. Mais des coupes simples aussi, c'est dans mes compétences. Je veux bien faire parti de l'index.

Grizz sourit et revient s'asseoir, écoutant chacun proposer ses talents, expliquer ses préférences. A un moment, un cahier a été ouvert, et maintenant une liste d'une vingtaine de nom y est écrite, et parmi tout cela plusieurs volontaires pour partir à la chasse à la dinde avec lui.

\- Vous pensez faire quoi pour Noël, demande alors quelqu'un et ils ne savent pas quoi répondre.  
\- Une fête, s'exclame un autre.  
\- C'est une cérémonie religieuse, se plaint on plus loin dans la foule.

Gordie quitte son pupitre et vient se pencher sur Grizz.

\- T'y avais pensé, s'inquiète le chef.  
\- J'y crois pas, se contente de répondre Grizz.  
\- Moi non plus. On fait quoi ?  
\- On est maudis, chaque fois qu'on essaye d'organiser un truc ça tourne au carnage. Compte pas sur moi sur ce coup. Je vais rester barricader à la maison ce soir là et j'espère que tout le monde fera pareil.

Gordie hoche la tête, et soupire.

\- Nous n'avons rien prévu. Et on ne le fera pas. Par contre si quelqu'un veut organiser un truc libre à vous de le faire, mais l'organisation, et le nettoyage seront de votre responsabilité. Je vous demande de ne pas utiliser la cafétéria, ou l'église.  
\- Ouais, en fait tu nous ferme toute les portes.  
\- Non, il y a des maisons suffisamment grandes pour organiser une fête. Il y a le gymnase au lycée. Ou bien la salle de réception si vous voulez mais pas les endroits qu'on utilise quotidiennement.  
\- On ne se sert pas de l'église tout les jours, contre une jeune fille.  
\- Mais je vais organiser une messe de Noël pour qui est intéressé, intervient Helena. 

Grizz n'écoute plus vraiment, Noël ne fait pas partie de ses priorités, il se tend vers l'arrière, attrape le cahier sur le pupitre et jette un coup d’œil aux noms des volontaires. Comme promis, Helena est en tête de liste, suivie sans surprise de Gwen, s'ajoute ensuite un dénommé Denis et une Mélissa et si c'est bien la Melissa à la quelle il pense, il sent que les choses vont se corser pour lui. Cinq personnes, cela lui semble peu. Mais comme toujours, il fera avec et contre toute attente mènera à bien sa mission.

\- Je voulais aussi vous parler des gardes et de Lexie, reprend Gordie une fois le calme revenu. Comme vous le savez, nous les avons placé en isolement chez Harry pour le moment, mais ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. Tout le monde a entendu les aveux de Luke mais je ne sais pas si ça suffit pour les condamner.  
\- Et tu propose quoi, interroge Jarod, quasi inconnu qui pourtant leur a offert le salut de Grizz.  
\- Justement, je voulais vous demander votre avis. Ils doivent être jugés, tout le monde en convient mais est il vraiment utile d'organiser autant de procès ? On pourrait les juger en une seule fois.  
\- Ou ne pas les juger du tout, propose quelqu'un.  
\- Ils ont le droit de se défendre, affirme Gordie, et il se retient de regarder Grizz qui n'en mène pas large.  
\- Ils ont avoué, assure Megan. On doit vraiment encore perdre du temps avec ça ?  
\- Luke a avoué, et Shoe et Jason n'ont pas cherché à se défendre. Par contre Lexie nie en bloc.  
\- Et Harry, interroge Jarod.  
\- Il est en convalescence, explique Gordie.   
\- C'est facile de couvrir votre pote, c'est le seul qui n'est pas enfermé.

Gordie laisse échapper un ricanement « Son pote », il aurait bien balancer son pote dans une cellule et jeter la clé dans le broyeur.

\- C'est pas mon pote, se sent il obliger de corriger. Et Clark aussi est encore à l’hôpital. On ne cherche vraiment pas à favoriser qui que ce soit. C'est juste qu'ils ont encore besoin de soin.  
\- OK, alors pourquoi ils sont à l’hôpital, demande un jeune homme qu'il ne souvient pas avoir déjà vu.  
\- C'est privé, je suis désolé mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question, répond Gordie.

« Comme c'est pratique » entend Grizz, et il ne sait pas s'il doit intervenir ou laisser Gordie diriger les débats.

\- Son état de santé est du domaine du privée, mais vous pouvez me croire dès que je l'estimerais apte à subir sa punition, il sera puni. Tout comme Clark. Mais justement, puisque vous en parlez, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Que va t on faire d'eux ? Ils ont commis une faute, ils méritent d'être puni mais je ne pense pas que rester enfermer dans les chambres luxueuses de la maison d'Harry soit vraiment une punition. Alors que fait on d'eux ?  
\- Tu propose quoi, demande Gwen, une semaine qu'elle organise les tours de gardes et qu'elle y participe, elle a largement eu le temps de les juger pour sa part, ils ne méritent aucune clémence.  
\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Ils sont coupable de faux témoignage, diffamation, emprisonnement injustifié et plusieurs autres trucs peu reluisant mais je m'interroge sur la gravité que l'on veut donner à leurs agissement, relate Gordie, espérant être assez clair.  
\- On n'est pas plus avancer, déchante Gwen, et Gordie est d'accord avec elle.  
\- Si tu permets, intervient Grizz. Moi j'ai une idée. 

Gordie hoche la tête, et vient prendre la chaise du géant pour lui laisse sa place sur l'estrade. Grizz dédaigne le micro, sa voix est bien assez forte pour porter jusqu'au fond de la salle et de toute façon Sam est au premier rang et lit sur ses lèvres avec une telle application que dans le fond il se fout de savoir si tout le monde l'entend.

\- Avec Bean, on a trouvé un sentier qui mène à la futur ferme, commence Grizz. Il est plus tôt pas mal, large d'environ deux mètres sur la quasi totalité du parcours, si je peux couper une rangée d'arbre, enlever les cailloux qui affleurent à certain endroit et si je peux tasser la terre pour rendre le terrain plus plat, je peux envisager d’utiliser la camionnette du super marché pour transporter le matériel sur les champs. Et pour ramener en ville ce qui aura pousser la bas.

Tous les yeux sont braqués sur lui, d'incrédule à dubitatifs en passant par complètement perdu, personne ne semble comprendre où il veut en venir.

\- C'est un travail long, pénible, et je vais devoir le faire maintenant en plein hiver. Je peux demander pour des bénévoles, mais je ne crois pas que vous allez vous précipiter pour ce genre de job, assure, lucidement Grizz. Alors voilà mon idée, puisqu'ils ont une dette envers la communauté, pourquoi ne pas leurs faire payer en leur confiant le travail le plus dur de tous ?  
\- Un peu comme des travaux d'intérêts généraux, hasarde Jarod, et Grizz le désigne du doigt en hochant la tête.

Un murmure parcourt la salle, c'est une idée intéressante du point de vue de Gordie, et pas seulement parce que l'idée de les imaginer trimer comme des forçats le fait bien rire mais aussi et surtout parce que le temps presse. Ils ne peuvent pas attendre d'une poignée d'adolescents qui se plaignent déjà de faire leur propre vaisselle de se décide à réaliser un travail digne de l'âge de pierre. Il leurs faut des bras et maintenant pas au printemps quand il sera trop tard.

\- Et comment tu compte leurs imposer ça, interroge Kévin, le premier juré du procès de Grizz.  
\- Et bien, reprend Gordie, d'abord leurs demander s'ils avouent et ensuite leurs proposer cette solution, travaux d'intérêts généraux, c'est parfaitement ça, rajoute t il en direction de Jarod. Mais je veux aussi avoir votre avis, savoir si cette solution vous convient avant d'aller les trouver.  
\- Quand tu parles d'eux, tu incluse qui, demande Mickey.  
\- Luke, commence à énumérer Gordie et Helena tremble assise prête de Sam. Shoe, Jason et Lexie. Puis Harry et Clark dès qu'ils seront en état.

Gordie vient s'appuyer au pupitre près de Grizz, et les deux jeunes gens échangent un regards, pas sûr de l'issue de cette concertation.

\- Est ce qu'on peut avoir quelques jours pour en discuter entre nous, finit par interroger Jarod, en porte parole.

Un nouvel échange de regard, Gordie hausse les épaules avec un hochement de tête, qui de l’extérieur ne signifie rien mais qui pour eux tient lieu de grand discours.

\- Je pense commencer l'abatage des arbres début janvier, explique Grizz. On se dit samedi prochain, même heure même endroit pour mettre en commun vos réflexions.  
\- Nous organiserons un vote simple sur papier pour garantir l'anonymat. Pour les travaux d'intérêts généraux ou contre, complète Gordie. 

La salle bruisse d'un assentiment alors Grizz et Gordie soupirent soulagés, peut être que tout n'est pas perdu.

\- Très bien, reprend Gordie. Puisque vous semblez d'accord avec cette idée, on va en resté là. Le cahier pour l'index va rester à la bibliothèque aux heures d'ouverture les prochains jours et pareil je vais essayer de vous proposer un emplois du temps personnalisé pour la nouvelle année.

Et la salle se vide de ses occupants qui se charge de porter le fruits de leurs réflexions au reste de la communauté.


	24. Préparatifs.

Grizz s'attable près de Gordie dans la cuisine, acceptant bien volontiers le café que lui tend Becca. La jeune femme lui sourit, une reconnaissance sans borne aux fond des yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre cette nuit, ça a été, interroge t il, alors qu'elle s'assoit en face de lui.  
\- Elle s'est réveillée vers trois heures, je l'ai nourri, j'ai changé la couche et une fois la tétine dans la bouche, je ne l'ai plus entendu jusqu'à huit heure. C'est un vrai miracle, assure t elle, et Grizz est heureux.

Il sourit en coin, capte le regard de Sam sur eux et la lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux, mais ne répond que d'un clin d’œil que Becca prend pour elle, « Merci » dit elle alors, pressant doucement le poignet du géant de sa petite main avant de repartir à l'étage.

Sam finit de se servir en céréales et vient s'asseoir sur le tabouret laissé vide par Becca, touchant les doigts de la main gauche d'un doigt de la main droite avant de lever les deux index et de les abaisser d'un mouvement sec. Mais Grizz ne comprend que la moitié du signe, alors il touche le dessous de son menton du pouce puis tend l'index sur le côté du front. Sam secoue la tête, avant de signer « Après », Grizz comprend cette fois et acquiesce de la tête.

Quelque minutes plus tard, alors que Grizz entre dans la chambre que Sam et Gordie partage pour se choisir un pull plus léger, il se sent pousser vers l'avant et la porte se referme derrière lui. Sam vient glisser les bras autour de son torse, une main cramponnée dans le tissus juste sous son cœur.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, murmure Sam, près de son oreille.

Grizz acquiesce mais ne se dégage pas de la prise de Sam pour lui répondre, il se contente de laisser retomber sa tête contre celle du jeune homme, appréciant simplement le geste pour ce qu'il est, un instant de tendresse perdu dans le temps.

\- Becca avait l'air très contente, ajoute Sam, quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Eden a pratiquement fait une nuit complète, explique le géant, se tournant entre les bras de Sam. Becca a pu dormir, donc oui, elle est très contente.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu as à voir la dedans, demande Sam, bien conscient que Grizz est forcément à l'origine de ce miracle.  
\- Je lui ai trouvé une tétine, de coup elle trouve le sommeil plus facilement. En fait, quand Eden demande la sein dix fois par heure ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a faim mais parce qu'elle a besoin de téter pour se réconforter.  
\- Et tu as compris ça tout seul ?

Grizz tord sa bouche, adore la lueur de fierté et d'admiration dans le regard posé sur lui.

\- Juste un des mes talents cachés, dit il, essayant de dissimuler sa gêne derrière un sourire.  
\- Et tu en as encore beaucoup des talents cachés, soupire le jeune sourd et Grizz sent que la situation risque de déraper.  
\- Sûrement mais là j'ai du travail, donc si tu permets, je vais m'enfuir.

Et sur ses mots, Grizz dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue presque guérit et quitte la chambre aussi vite qu'il le peut, si bien qu'il en oublie le pull qu'il était venu chercher.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- Salut, lance t il, en entre dans le gymnase, et Helena le rejoint presque en courant.

Il ne lui faut qu'un regard pour comprendre et il ouvre les bras, réceptionnant la jeune femme contre son torse. Helena tremble, contient les larmes de son mieux, et il est heureux de lui rendre le réconfort qu'elle avait désespérément chercher à lui apporter alors qu'il risquer la peine de mort.

\- Tu l'as vu, chuchote t elle contre son cœur, et il secoue la tête.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à me décider à y aller. Je suis bien trop en colère contre lui. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôle, explique Grizz et il est persuadé qu'Helena ressent exactement la même chose.

Ils sont assis au premier rang des gradins, discutant de Luke et du sentiment de trahison indissociable du Quaterback quand les autres membres de la futur expédition entrent à leurs tours dans le gymnase. Grizz soupire, les ennuis ne font que commencer.

Gwen lui lance un signe de la main en guise de salutation, le dénommé Denis se révèle être la dernière recrue des gardes qu'il avait lui même sélectionné et Melissa est bien la Melissa qu'il craignait de voir arriver.

\- Bonjour, lance t il, tout de même, malgré son inconfort, le travail doit être fait et ces fichus oiseaux ne vont pas venir d'eux même s'enfermer dans leur poulailler.

Grizz choisit de rester debout, il déambule le long des gradins, regarde ses nouveaux collaborateurs, leurs expliquant les bases de la survie en milieu hostile, insiste lourdement sur les dangers de la forêt et Melissa lui sourit, triturant une longue mèche châtain d'un doigt, définitivement le pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver pour cette nouvelle expédition.

\- Alors, pour simplifier les choses et ne pas avoir à faire dix aller/retour, j'ai bidouillé ce truc, dit il, désignant un empilement de cage faite de grillage, le tout monter sur roulettes. On devrait pouvoir caser dix poules par cage et pour les dindes, ça dépendra de leurs tailles. Mais la priorités c'est les poules.

L’acquiescement est général, et Grizz se décide à aborder l'aspect vestimentaire.

\- Il faut bien vous couvrir, Gwen ce que tu portais pour la dernière expédition est parfait, rajoute un sous pull si tu en as. 

Gwen se contente de hocher la tête, avant de venir regarder de plus près les cages.

\- On va réussir à traîner ça à travers les bois ?  
\- Le sentier est beaucoup plus facile que le chemin qu'on avait pris la dernière fois. Tu verras une promenade de santé, assure le géant.   
\- OK, vers sept heure, ça marche ?

Grizz hoche la tête et regarde son amie partir, se demandant encore comment elle peut ne pas simplement être terroriser à l'idée d'être perdue en forêt avec pour seul espoir de retour un meurtrier. Dennis lui lance un regard, il semble un peu perdu mais déterminé.

\- Je serais là demain, affirme t il, avant de courir pour rejoindre Gwen.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements chauds à me prêter, demande alors Melissa, avec un sourire qui pourrait paraître séduisant s'il ne l'énervait pas autant.  
\- Rien qui pourrait t'aller, assure la géant. Tu devrais essayer de voir avec tes amies, si elles n'auraient pas des tenues de randonnée ou une combinaison de ski, ça ferait l'affaire. Mais si tu ne trouve pas de quoi te garder au chaud, il serait préférable de ne pas venir.  
\- Mais je veux t'accompagner, se plaint la jeune femme.  
\- C'est pas une ballade. Je sais où on va mais ça reste dangereux. Il fait très froid, il pourrait neiger. Y a pas trois jours, je me suis perdu avec Bean et franchement j'ai cru qu'on rentrerait jamais.  
\- Tu connais les bois, non, s'inquiète t elle.  
\- Oui, mais ils sont différents. Il y a des arbres partout là dehors, même où il est sensé avoir une ville. Je ne peux pas garantir que tu seras en sécurité, même si je ferais de mon mieux pour tous vous ramener en un seul morceau, j'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un.

La jeune femme le regarde, horrifié, il se décide à insister, pas tant parce qu'il préférerait qu'elle cesse de lui tourner autour mais parce qu'il pense vraiment que les bois sont dangereux, il n'est pas sûr qu'un jour il ne se retrouverait pas face à un ours ou un puma, quand bien même ces animaux ne devraient pas s'approcher de leur position.

\- Tu peux toujours te désister, je comprendrais, assure t il. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère encore moins pour de mauvaises raisons.

Melissa le dévisage, elle semble hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. Elle finit par hocher la tête d'un air affirmé.

\- Je serais là pour sept heure, je ne te décevrais pas.  
\- Tu ne dois pas le faire en fonction de ce que tu crois que je penserais de toi mais si et seulement si tu es sûre d'en être capable. Tu sais quoi ? Je serais à la bibliothèque cette après midi, si tu pense que c'est trop pour toi, il te suffiras de venir me le dire à ce moment là. Et on en restera là. 

Elle hoche la tête, cherche une certitude peut être une ouverture mais Grizz se détourne de la jeune femme, concentrant son attention sur Helena.

\- Une tenue de randonnée, ça ira, l'interroge Helena.  
\- N'oublie pas des gants chauds et un sous vêtement thermique, je me souviens que tu en avais. J'espère qu'ils sont ici aussi.  
\- Luke te disais vraiment tout, pas vrai ?  
\- C'était mon meilleur ami, soupire tristement Grizz. Et puis, il est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il....  
\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, supplie la jeune femme. S'il m'aimait autant, il ne m'aurait pas menti et il ne m'aurait pas mis en danger en laissant un psychopathe prendre la tête de la ville.   
\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Mais je dois dire que c'est vraiment pénible pour moi aussi, et je ne sais pas à qui en parler.

« Allie »propose Helena, et Grizz secoue la tête.

\- Elle lui faisait confiance, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable d'entendre parler de lui pour le moment.  
\- Tu as pas mal d'ami maintenant. Vous formez un sacré groupe tous ensemble. Gordie ?  
\- J'en sais rien, il a beaucoup de responsabilités maintenant.  
\- Tu penses qu'il est capable de gérer la ville.  
\- C'est clair, affirme Grizz, et il le pense de plus profond de son cœur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie de le faire sur le long terme.

Helena le dévisage, attendant l'avis et l'analyse que le colosse a sûrement déjà faite de la situation.

\- Ce sont des ingrats, assure t il, désignant l'extérieur et plus loin la population de New Ham. Et franchement, c'est parce qu'il y a ici des gens que je veux vraiment garder en vie à tout prix, sinon je les laisserais se débrouiller tout seul.

Helena ne parvient pas à le dire, mais au fond elle pense exactement la même chose que lui.

\- Je serais là, et je prendrais un second ensemble de vêtements pour Melissa, au cas où.  
\- Ce serait sympa, constate Grizz. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle devrait venir.  
\- On a besoin de toute l'aide disponible.  
\- Tu as vu la tête qu'elle faisait quand j'ai parlé de la possibilité que les oiseux nous fassent dessus ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope.   
\- Elle n'a pas d'expérience avec les animaux, interroge Helena.  
\- Elle a travaillé au refuge en tant que bénévole mais ce sont des chiens et des chats abandonnés, rien à voir avec des poules et des dindes sauvages.  
\- Sauvages, répète Helena, riant aux éclats. Tu t'attends à te faire attaquer à coups de griffes.  
\- Franchement, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne sais même pas ce que ces bêtes font là.   
\- Tu as un avis sur où on est, demande la jeune femme.

Comme chacun ici, depuis huit mois qu'ils sont coincés dans cet étrange endroit, Helena s'interroge. Comme beaucoup, elle imagine un purgatoire, ou une arche de Noé d'un nouveau genre.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu des choses que je ne m'explique pas, au delà de l'évidence bien sûr.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Un truc écrit sur le mur de l'église, la mort d'Emily, mais aussi les animaux, les terres et..... Tu crois toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un là haut qui veille sur nous, interroge t il, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'est su condamné à l'enfer pour une chose aussi futile qu'une attirance, il se prend à vouloir y croire.  
\- Mes croyances ont été mises à rude épreuves ici, affirme Helena. Mais j'aime à penser qu'on finira par savoir ce qu'il a bien pu nous arriver. Et je suis sûr, que le Seigneur y aura sa place.  
\- J'admire tes convictions. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une belle ordure, si tout ce bordel est de sa faute il ne mérite pas ta dévotion.

Helena lui tapote gentiment le bras et il baisse la tête, se demandant si elle accepterait d'être si proche de lui si elle savait qui peuple ses pensées et ce qu'il rêve de faire avec Sam Eliot.

\- Je continue de prier, assure t elle. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Et Helena se lève, une main qu'elle espère réconfortante sur l'épaule et s'en retourne à la préparation de la messe de Noël, la première qu'elle ait à organiser par ses seuls moyens.


	25. Un peu plus proche.

Lorsqu'il vient rejoindre leur table pour le repas du soir, Grizz s'étonne de voir Becca rire aux mots que signe Sam. Eden est endormie dans le berceau entre eux, et Gordie les regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Le jeune homme ne s'est pas encore remis de la mort de Cassandra, et dans le fond le géant est persuadé qu'aucune femme, aussi merveilleuse soit elle, ne pourra rivaliser avec le fantôme de la sœur d'Allie. Il en ressent un élan de sympathie et de chagrin pour son ami et se demande si un jour il sera capable de l'aider à supporter sa peine. 

Avec un petit geste la main, Grizz prend la place vide près du nouveau chef de New Ham, et lance un clin d’œil à Sam qui lui rend, conscient que ce petit mouvement de paupière signifie beaucoup de chose pour le géant. De « J'ai pensé à toi » à « J'ai envie de toucher » en passant par un éventail de promesses et de mots tendres, Sam aimerait parfois pouvoir lire les pensées du colosse comme il lit les mots sur ses lèvres.

Le plateau est bien remplit, Grizz se fait un devoir de se nourrir correctement, maintenant que plus aucunes de leurs vies n'est en jeu, il se dit qu'il doit prendre soin de lui sinon, à la prochaine catastrophe il ne leur sera d’aucune utilité. 

Grizz mange donc consciencieusement tous ce qui se trouve dans son assiette et même la compote qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement.

\- Tu voudrais aller à la messe que prévoit Helena, demande Allie, lorsque Will vient les rejoindre avec son propre repas.  
\- Hors de question, je suis d'accord avec Grizz, on s'enferme et on n'ouvre la porte à personne même si quelqu'un vient en hurlant au feu, s'exclame le cuisinier.

Grizz pointe le jeune homme du doigt avec un petit grognement d'assentiment.

\- Tu vois, j'ai raison, rajoute le géant, regardant Gordie.  
\- Mais on dirige la ville, on devrait pas faire une apparition ou un truc du genre.

« Sans moi », « Plus tôt mourir » et « Qu'ils aillent au diable » fusent de chaque côté de la table. Gordie baisse les bras, vaincu.

\- Alors on fait quoi pour Noël, interroge le chef, et personne ne trouve de réponse à lui fournir.

Grizz se décide à ranger son plateau, il est bientôt dix neuve heure, il voudrait rentrer se coucher ou au moins se reposer entouré de sa presque famille quand les mains de Sam entrent dans son champ de vision. « Hey » murmure t il, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi le jeune sourd réquisitionne son plateau.

\- Je suis de service de plonge ce soir, explique Sam, répondant au regard interrogateur du colosse.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'étais plus sur le planning ?  
\- J'ai demandé à Gordie de m'y inscrire. Je dois faire ma part de travail, assure le jeune homme.

Grizz se sent offenser par cette simple idée, les efforts qu'il fournit pour les nourrir devraient largement suffire à couvrir sa part et celle de Sam même celle de Becca et du bébé, mais il se retient de le faire remarquer, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment, et surtout Grizz ne pense pas que Sam verrait les choses du même point de vue que lui.

Il se contente d'hocher la tête et se permet de frôler les doigts délicats à sa porter en lâchant le plateau entre les mains de Sam Eliot.

\- OK, à toute à l'heure, dit il simplement.  
\- Tu peux raccompagner Becca et Eden, demande Sam, et Grizz est incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grizz est partagé entre se penser ridicule et se sentir heureux d'être appuyé là contre le muret devant l'entrée du lycée. Sam ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il a déjà vu passer deux jeunes filles qui débarrassaient les tables quand il avait quitter la cafétéria avec le reste du groupe.

Il a froid, le mur est humide dans son dos, pourtant il aime penser que Sam le trouverait séduisant, appuyé ainsi légèrement penché en avant, les cheveux devant les yeux, les mains dans les poches. Séduisant et séducteur, définitivement ridicule pense Grizz, et Sam laisse la porte claquer en la lâchant.

Le géant se redresse, dégage la trop longue mèche de devant son visage d'un simple mouvement de tête, avant de lancer un sourire charmeur vers Sam qui signe « Que fais tu là ».

\- Je suis venu te chercher à ton travail. C'est ce que je suis censé faire, explique Grizz, se retenant d'ajouter « En tant que petit ami ».  
\- Vraiment, réplique Sam et le signe également. Pourquoi ?

Le petit sourire laisse penser que Sam se joue de lui, mais Grizz se plante en travers du passage, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ça fait parti de mes attributions, assure le colosse.  
\- Tes attributions ? Comme quoi ? En tant que garde du corps ?  
\- J'aime garder ton corps, affirme Grizz, et un frisson parcours son échine.

Sam croise les mains devant lui et les écartent brutalement.

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterais, demande Grizz. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.

Sam touche sa poitrine et forme un W avec une main avant de l'agiter, et le jeune homme vient se caler contre le torse du géant.

\- Je voulais te voir ce soir, parce que je serais sûrement déjà parti quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, répond plus sérieusement Grizz.  
\- Je peux mettre le réveil pour te voir avant que tu partes.  
\- Non, je préfère que tu dormes. De toute façon, je te rejoins dès que j'en aurais fini, promet Grizz.  
\- Ça me plaît, réponds Sam.

Et Grizz entend, « Ça me plaît d'être avec toi », « Ça me plaît que tu prennes soin de moi » peut être même, « Ça me plaît d'être à toi » et Sam se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- Je sais qu'il fait froid mais je voudrais t'emmener sur le terrain de foot. Tu es d'accord ?  
\- Je te suis, assure le jeune sourd et il glisse son bras sous le manteau de Grizz tant pour se tenir chaud que pour sentir le corps du géant sans toutes ses couches de vêtements inutiles.

Le terrain est plongé dans l'obscurité mais Grizz l'a suffisamment arpenter lors de ses nuits sans sommeil, qu'il s'y repère comme en plein jour, et il se dirige directement sous les gradins, dans le petit renfoncement discret où il venait se saouler avec Luke au temps où leur amitié n'avait pas encore voler en éclat.

Le petit mur ne paye pas de mine, mais il lui rappelle le temps où sa plus grande préoccupation était de savoir si un jour il pourrait souscrire à la vieille tradition de l'équipe. Attrapant la main du jeune homme, Grizz vient coincer Sam dans l'angle, le protégeant du vent et l'enfermant dans ses bras d'un seul mouvement. Il mord sa lèvre, détaille le peu qu'il discerne du visage de Sam dans l'obscurité avant d'allumer la petite lampe accroché au mur, et soudain la beauté de Sam Eliot le frappe en plein cœur.

\- Je sais que je fais plus vraiment parti de l'équipe, dit il alors, bien conscient des trémolos dans sa voix. Mais on est censé amener la fille qui compte ici lors du premier rendez vous. Alors je sais que tu n'es pas une fille et que ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez vous, parce que je ne t'ai pas emmener voir un film ou manger au restaurant mais si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait. En tout cas, je t'aurais inviter...  
\- Et j'aurais accepter, affirme Sam, avec un tendre sourire.  
\- Vraiment ?

« Bien sûr » signe le jeune sourd et il glisse les mains sur les hanches du colosse.

\- Je t'inviterais un jour, promet alors Grizz.  
\- Quand tu veux, je t'attendrais devant la maison ou à l'intérieur, propose Sam, le choix suspendu entre eux.  
\- Si tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, commence Grizz. Je viendrais te chercher à l'intérieur. Mais tu serais …. Enfin, Becca et Eden, tente de terminer le colosse mais n'y parvient pas.  
\- Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre Becca et moi. C'est toi qui serais exposé, affirme Sam, et Grizz hoche la tête.

Le géant se sait incapable d'en dire plus pour le moment, alors il décide de recentrer les choses là où elles étaient censées être au début.

\- Je vais t'embrasser, expose t il simplement et Sam entre ouvre les lèvres.

Grizz fond sur la bouche offerte, cherchant la certitude sur la langue de Sam Eliot. Ses mains trouvent le visage, son corps se colle de son propre chef contre le torse bruissant d'envie et plus rien n'a d'importance. 

Ils ne sentent plus le froid, ou la neige qui recommence à tomber. Grizz grogne quand la main glacée passe sous son t shirt et une chaleur qui ne devrait pas couvrir sa peau se repend par vague du bas de son dos au reste de son corps, sous son crâne et dans son ventre et plus bas encore.

Grizz sent la nécessité absolue de laisser courir ses mains sur toute la surface du corps prisonnier de sien, il ne lui faudrait que quelques mouvements bien calculés, et Sam serait nu, à sa merci. Ce simple fait, une certitude partagée, et l'idée qu'ils seraient unis pour toujours vrille ses sens et Grizz se sent prêt à lâcher prise. Le sexe tendu contre sa cuisse pulse même à travers le Jeans de Sam et ses gémissements étouffés font courir une traînée de feu jusque sous sa langue. 

Il ne lui faut qu'une demi seconde de réflexion pour choisir de saisir le membre au travers du tissu, le frotter de sa paume sans retenu.

\- Je t'aime tellement, chuchote t il contre la joue, et Sam vient mordre la chair sous son oreille.

Grizz cogne la tempe de son menton, grognant de plaisir à la sensation des dents perçant sa peau, son ventre pulse et la délivrance effleure la surface de sa conscience.

\- Laisse toi faire, ordonne Grizz, et Sam n'a pas eu le temps de lire les mots sur ses lèvres.

Il ne lui faut qu'une main pour retourner Sam, le forçant à s'appuyer des deux mains au mur pour ne pas s'y cogner brutalement. 

« Grizz » susurre le jeune sourd, et le ronronnement étouffé de son nom sur cette langue merveilleuse hurle à l'urgence.

Ses doigts fouillent le pantalon sans retenue, et se referment sur le membre dur et humide. Ses doigts glissent du gland jusqu'à la garde, rependant les premières gouttes du plaisir sur la longueur, facilitant le mouvement. Sam n'oppose aucune résistance, se laissant aller contre le corps rigide, frottant ses reins au membre pulsant de plaisir. 

Grizz perd sa bouche entre les mèches, se rapproche de l'oreille, y déverse un flot de mots tendre, de promesses d'amour et d'étreintes passionnées. Sam ne les entend pas, et quelque part au fond de sa conscience le géant en est rassuré. Si Sam ne faisait qu’apercevoir la puissance de ce que le colosse ressent, il s'enfuirait, Grizz en est persuadé.

Sam gémit sans retenu, tremble à chaque caresse, et la simple idée qu'ils n'aient même pas eu à se concerter pour que le jeune sourd comprenne ses intentions fait jaillir le plaisir tachant son pantalon sans honte. Grizz pousse un grognement qui se répercute dans chaque millimètres du corps de Sam qui se libère à son tour, inondant les doigts du géant de traînées blanches.


	26. Plus qu'à ma propre vie.....

Il n'est que six heure du matin, le jour n'est pas prêt de se lever et la maison est silencieuse. Grizz ne se sent pas bien seul sur son tabouret, le bruit et l'agitation lui font oublier ses terribles pensées d'ordinaires, et là rien ne vient troubler le cours dangereux de ses réflexions. Il sait par Gordie que le corps de Campbell repose par deux mètres sous terre à présent, et l'imaginait seul sous la neige lui retourne l'estomac. Pas qu'il ressente le moindre élan de pitié pour le monstre qu'il a terrassé, mais rien que l'idée d'être responsable de la présence de ce corps pourrissant sous terre fait brûler ses veines de culpabilité, le craquement sourd du bois contre l'os résonne encore et toujours dans ses oreilles.

Et la lumière au creux des ténèbres, Sam émerge des escaliers, les yeux flous et les cheveux en vrac, Grizz le trouve d'une beauté éblouissante.

\- Je t'avais dit de dormir, râle tout de même le géant.

Sam plisse le front, agite les mains devant lui et Grizz comprend qu'il a parlé trop vite pour que le jeune sourd puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Alors, le géant fait mine d’attraper son menton d'une main ouverte avant de désigner Sam d'un doigt.

\- Je voulais te voir, seul à seul, explique Sam. C'est pénible de devoir faire attention à ce que je fais ou dis quand on est avec tout le monde.

Grizz hoche la tête, il est plus que d'accord, ses mains le démangent dès qu'il pose les yeux sur Sam Eliot. L'envie de refermer les bras sur son corps fragile, le cacher aux yeux du monde et le garder pour lui seul égoïstement. 

Sam frotte sa joue d'une main, écartant les jambes du colosse de l'autre, et il vient se caler contre le torse puissant, ses bras trouvant naturellement leurs places autour des hanches. Le jaune domine largement sur sa joue à présent, les strips n'ont pas tenus plus de deux jours d'après ce qu'il a entendu mais la plaie est nette, un trait pâle assez fin. Grizz prie alors qu'il n'est toujours pas sûr de croire pour qu'avec le printemps et les premiers rayons de soleil, la marque finisse par disparaître, emportant avec elle les dernières traces visibles du drame qu'ils ont vécu.

\- Tu n'as plus mal, murmure Grizz, désignant le poignet du menton.  
\- Un peu après le travail, mais je n'aime pas avoir l'attelle sur le bras, ça me gêne pour signer et j'ai l'impression d'être réduit au silence, c'est une sensation atroce, explique Sam, et Grizz ne peut qu'être d'accord.  
\- Tu dois quand même te ménager, si ça s'aggrave tu pourrais vraiment être privé de ta main.  
\- Je dois voir Kelly cette après midi, elle va sûrement vérifier.  
\- Si elle te dit de remettre l'attelle, tu le fais, ordonne Grizz.  
\- Mais je ne pourrais pas travailler, se plaint Sam.  
\- J'irais à ta place.

Sam hoche négativement de la tête, il a parfaitement conscience de complètement dépendre émotionnellement et physiquement du géant et de sa gentillesse sans borne, mais l'idée de le faire travailler alors qu'il a déjà beaucoup trop à faire de son côté lui est insupportable.

\- Si Kelly me demande de remettre l'attelle je le ferais, je te le promets mais je l'enlèverais juste le temps de mon service.  
\- Je peux vraiment aller faire la vaisselle, c'est tout à fait dans mes compétences, assure Grizz, une main caressant une mèche rousse. J'aimerais bien faire ça pour toi.

Sam sourit tristement, il y a tant de chose qu'il aimerait bien voir Grizz faire pour lui, mais rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui demander à l'instant n'est de l'ordre du possible, aussi, le jeune homme choisit de changer de sujet.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour Noël ?  
\- Je rentrerais avant la nuit et je m'enferme ici. J'espère bien que toi aussi tu seras ici.  
\- Je travailles ce soir là.  
\- Alors je viendrais te chercher, et on s'enfermera ici après, assure le colosse.  
\- Tu vas en faire une habitude, se moque Sam et Grizz adore le rire sourd que laisse échapper le jeune homme.  
\- Ça te gêne, demande tout de même Grizz. Tu me trouve trop collant ?

« Absolument pas » murmure Sam et il vient poser ses lèvres sur la bouche du géant. Le jeune sourd voudrait pouvoir lui faire comprendre à quel point sa simple présence rend tout plus beau, mais Grizz semble tellement persuadé de sa propre médiocrité que Sam pense que les compliments doivent lui être apporter par légère touche, ou avec humour.

Or la détresse du colosse irradie de chaque cellules de son corps bien trop petit pour son trop grand cœur, alors Sam l'embrasse à en perdre la raison, se cramponne aux épaules solides à sentir ses doigts douloureux, « Je t'aime » voudrait il signer, parce que le jeune sourd le ressent dans chaque fibre de son être mais Grizz n'est pas encore prêt à le voir.

\- Tu es parfait, assure Sam, les yeux fermés, leurs deux fronts collés. Et tu as promis de ne plus jamais me quitter.  
\- C'est vrai, répond Grizz mais Sam n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux.  
\- Je viendrais avec toi si tu me laissais t'accompagner. Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi.  
\- Ne dis pas des trucs pareils.

Sam essaye de se dégager, pouvoir lire les mots que Grizz prononce mais le géant maintient sa tête contre la sienne masquant sa bouche aux yeux inquisiteurs du jeune homme.

\- Je ne serais pas capable de partir si tu continus comme ça. J'arrive pas à respirer quand tu n'es pas avec moi.  
\- Grizz, murmure Sam, bien conscient que quelque chose d'important se passe entre eux.  
\- Je t'aime, dit encore le géant et il lâche sa prise dans le cou, libérant Sam.  
\- Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse t'aider, réplique Sam, levant les yeux pour croiser le regard charger de peine du colosse.  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Je ne te crois pas, contre le jeune homme.  
\- J'y travailles, avoue alors Grizz, et là oui, Sam le croit.  
\- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à aller mieux.  
\- J'en suis sûr, murmure Grizz.

Puis le géant pli quatre des doigts d'une main, effleurant son menton puis sa joue plus haut et Sam se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Les lèvres sont douces, effleurant la peau très sensible en douceur, et bientôt la langue vient caresser la bouche et Grizz se laisse posséder par Sam. Des mains rodent dans son dos, contre sa peau brûlante, il enroule ses bras aux hanches, attirant Sam contre son ventre et la sensation du corps tendu sur son membre dur lui donne l'idée absurde de plaquer Sam à plat ventre contre le plan de travail et de le pénétrer brutalement. Et alors qu'il se laisse glisser de son tabouret, et qu'il attire le jeune homme vers le meuble derrière lui, son téléphone sonne.

Le grondement est si puissant que Sam lâche sa bouche intrigué peut être même effrayé, Grizz souffle par à coups dans le but de calmer la rage bouillant dans ses veines et il finit par épeler « Téléphone » pour apaiser la peur qu'il sent émaner du jeune homme toujours cramponné à son corps.

\- Je suis en retard, explique t il, et Sam acquiesce avant de poser sa bouche délicatement contre ses lèvres et de s'écarter.  
\- Je te vois tout à l'heure, dit alors Sam.

Et Grizz est persuadé d'entendre « Je te laisserais me faire tout ce que tu veux ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Traverser les bois dans l'obscurité avec des novices ne lui plaît déjà pas outre mesure mais traîner les cages sur les cailloux affleurant et les racines invisibles l'irrite au plus au point. Quitter Sam à fait naître une rage qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de ressentir au creux de son ventre, et voir le jeune homme s'enrouler dans sa couverture sur le canapé à achever le peu de savoir vivre que contenait encore son pauvre corps au supplice. Aussi quand Dennis se plaint du froid pour la centième fois, Grizz ne peut que se tourner vers Helena à la recherche de soutient que la jeune femme est plus qu'heureuse d'apporter.

\- Il nous reste un peu plus d'un kilomètre à parcourir, ensuite tu vas devoir courir après les poules, ça va te réchauffer, assure la jeune femme.  
\- C'est clair, elles ne vont pas se laisser attraper si facilement, ajoute Gwen.

Grizz se permet de prendre quelques mètres d'avance, traînant à lui seul deux des quatre cages qu'il a fabriquer. Rien que d'imaginer Sam endormi sur le canapé, son visage enfouit dans son oreiller et le corps couvert de son duvet fait durcir son membre dans son pantalon. Il serait presque prêt à laisser Helena tuer chacune des ses fichues bestioles si cela lui permet de courir rejoindre l'homme sans qui sa vie est impossible.

Et contre toute attente, Grizz adore cette journée faite de neige, de température digne du cercle polaire et de course à la poule. 

Au fait de n'avoir absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire s'était ajouté la maladresse et le fond de peur que représente un animal sauvage pour la plus part des citadins comme eux, et ceux même si l'animal sauvage s’avère être une poule encore plus effrayée qu'eux. Il est presque midi quand trois de cages sont pleins de volatiles, et comble du bonheur pour le géant, ils ont même attrapé deux coqs.

La neige a cessé de tomber une heure au paravent, ils sont assis sur une branche humide avalant consciencieusement tout ce que leurs sacs comporte de nourriture.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye d'avoir les dindes, demande Helena, après avoir finit son dernier sandwich.  
\- Je commences à penser qu'on devrait les laisser ici et prendre plus de poules.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Et bien les dindes, c'est bien pour la viande mais tu vois pour nourrir tout le monde, il nous en faudrait des dizaines, et c'est long pour avoir un troupeaux suffisamment grand pour se nourrir et perpétuer le cheptel. Alors que les poules pourraient nous fournir des œufs en quantité rapidement. Au plus tard dans trois à quatre semaines, précise Grizz. Et c'est de ça dont on a besoin.  
\- Et les vaches ?  
\- C'est compliqué, il faut une pâture. Ce qu'on a pas près de la ville, du foin et de l'eau en quantité.  
\- Ce que nous n'avons pas non plus, comprend la jeune femme.  
\- Je me demande si on ne devrait pas les laisser ici aussi. De toute façon, pour qu'une vache donne du lait, elle doit d'abord avoir eu un veau.   
\- C'est logique.

Et Grizz acquiesce, avant de croquer dans le cookies que Will a glissé dans son sac.

\- Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir traire une vache. Sérieux qui fait encore ça aujourd'hui ? Y a des machines pour le faire mais ….  
\- On n'en a pas non plus, propose Helena.

Le colosse tord sa bouche et hoche la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Le vêlage a lieu au printemps généralement, voir un peu plus tard vers le début de l'été. Il faut au moins attendre jusque là pour savoir si certaines d'entre elles sont prises. Ensuite, elles doivent mettre bas ce qui peut très mal se passer et après il faut laisser le veau plusieurs mois avec sa mère avant qu'il ne soit capable de se nourrir tout seul.  
\- Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça, s'étonne Helena.  
\- J'ai lu le journal d'un fermier du dix neuvième siècle. La traduction de certains mots était compliqué mais avec les livres de biologies que j'ai trouvé et le savoir faire du bon vieux Jo, j'ai pu me faire une assez bonne idée de ce que cela implique d’élever un troupeau de vache.  
\- Et tu penses y arriver ?  
\- Je suppose, mais ça va demander beaucoup de temps et d’investissement avant de nous apporter de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Avec le nombre de poule qu'on a trouvé, on devrait rapidement avoir des œufs et d'ici un an on devrait avoir de la viande.  
\- Tu as vraiment bosser ton sujet, s'exclame Helena.  
\- On ne tiendra pas jusqu'à l'hiver prochain si je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut. Et je ne peux pas les laisser mourir de faim, affirme Grizz.  
\- Je croyais que c'était tout des ingrats ?  
\- C'est clair mais il y a là bas des personnes auxquelles je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie et je ne vais pas les abandonner sous prétexte que le reste de la population est composé d'abruti fini.  
\- Ce doit être merveilleux de faire parti des gens que tu veux protéger, sourit la jeune femme, et Grizz se sent rougir.  
\- Tu en fais parti, murmure t il, gêné. 

Helena se penche, posant la tête contre l'épaule du géant et Grizz se sent bien.

\- J'ai un service à te demander, finit elle par dire, toujours collée au colosse.  
\- Je ne me sens pas encore capable de le voir, mais si tu y tiens je t'accompagnerais, assure Grizz.  
\- C'est ça le truc, je refuse de le voir mais je voudrais lui rendre sa bague. Qu'il comprend que je ne l'attends pas, et que c'est fini entre nous.   
\- Et tu voudrais que j'y ailles à ta place, comprend Grizz. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le voir sans avoir envie de lui refaire le portrait.  
\- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à poser les yeux sur lui.  
\- Il va finir par sortir, si le vote va dans le sens que j'espère, il devrait être dehors dans deux ou trois semaines au plus tard, explique Grizz. C'est mon idée mais je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir travailler avec lui ou même avec les autres. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution pour le moment et je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre.  
\- J'ai presque l'impression que tu cherches à te convaincre toi même, constate Helena.

Son nez se tord d'inconfort et Helena sent son ventre brûler de culpabilité, même elle ne fait qu'exiger de lui l'impossible.

\- Je suis désolée, commence t elle, et Grizz pose une de ses grandes mains sur son bras.  
\- J'irais après le vote sur les travaux d'intérêts généraux, promet il.

Le géant se lève avec un sourire, décidé à attraper le plus de poules possible avant de partir en courant dissoudre ses angoisses sous la peau de Sam Eliot.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Traîner les cages à vide était déjà pénible mais maintenant qu'elles sont pleines de volatiles gesticulant et piaillant, Grizz pense être finalement arrivé en enfer et avoir à subir son premier supplice.   
Dennis ne se plaint plus de froid mais lui fait bien comprendre qu'il ne parviendra pas jusqu'en ville vivant s'ils ne font pas une pause rapidement. Le trajet qui leur avait pris une heure et demi ce matin a déjà dépassé les deux heures. Et même si le géant refuse de l'admettre, ses bras le font souffrir, il ne sent plus ses mains, ce qui dans le fond n'est pas plus mal au vue de leurs état. Il est sur le point de lâcher prise quand Melissa soupire lourdement.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, ce qu'on fait est important. C'est pas un petit bobo qui va t'empêcher de faire ton travail.  
\- C'est lourd, explique Dennis.  
\- Pour moi aussi, tu m'as entendu pleurer comme une petite vieille, interroge t elle, et le garçon secoue la tête. Alors tu vas te comporter en homme et porter ces fichus bestioles jusqu'au hangars. C'est clair ?

Dennis baisse la tête et marmonne un pitoyable « OK » et Melissa lance un sourire radieux au colosse qui n'en mène pas large.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En bon stratège qu'il est, Grizz a décidé de diviser le troupeau en deux. Un premier enclot contient une dizaine de poule et les deux coqs, « Reproduction » a t il expliqué à Gwen quand elle avait pointé l'inutilité des deux cages séparées. Dans le deuxième enclot s'agglutine la trentaine de bêtes restantes.

\- Tu vois, si les poules ne sont pas en contact avec le coq, les œufs ne seront pas fécondés et ils seront comestibles immédiatement. Et là, je veux que les œufs soient fécondés pour augmenter rapidement le nombres de poules, explique le géant.  
\- Ça nous fera quand même double charge de travail, fait remarquer Gwen.  
\- C'est vrai, mais d'ici trois semaines, Will pourra ajouter des œufs à notre menu et nous augmenterons la durée de vie de nos resserves.  
\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, réplique Dennis, et Grizz soupire.  
\- A la prochaine réunion, nous allons essayer de mettre en place une expédition hebdomadaire à la rivière, contre le géant.

Et Dennis ne répond pas, Grizz et Helena échange un regard, le jeune homme ne se portera pas volontaire, c'est une certitude.


	27. D'efforts et de réconfort.

Lorsqu'il quitte la gare, le soleil est presque couché, Grizz se sent sale, une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais Sam devrait bientôt prendre son service. Le jeune homme est sûrement attablé à l'heure qu'il est, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Grizz est partagé entre l'idée de rassurer le jeune sourd d'un message et de courir se rendre présentable et l'idée d’émerger sale et puant dans la cafétéria, simplement poser les yeux sur Sam, s'assurer que le jeune homme se porte bien. Il se sait ridicule, Sam a passé la journée à la maison, veillant sur Eden, donnant un peu de repos bien mériter à Becca.

« Je suis rentré, je vais me laver et je viens te chercher » écrit il, et il commence à se dire que le numéro enregistré dans son téléphone n'est pas le bon ou que Sam cherche délibérément à occulter ses messages, bientôt cinq minutes que le message est parti et toujours pas de réponse.

Grizz a déjà changer de direction, courant plus qu'il ne marche quand le téléphone vibre dans sa poche. « Je te prépare une assiette pleine de chili »répond Sam, et Grizz est bêtement heureux. Il s'agit de la première réponse que Sam lui adresse qui ne soit pas une tentative de réconciliation avortée, ou des plans d'évasion inutile.

Grizz sourit, les mains dans les poches et fait un léger détour avant de rejoindre la maison d'Allie, où l'attendent une bonne douche et des vêtements propres.

\- Hey, entonne t il, heureux de trouver Gordie dans la cuisine.  
\- Comment va, lui répond le chef de New Ham.  
\- Une bonne journée, marmonne Grizz, un verre d'eau aux lèvres. On a ramené quarante trois poules.  
\- Sérieux ? Et tu as réussi à les caser à la gare ?  
\- Sans problème. Pour le moment on va les nourrir des restes de nourritures et dans la semaine je vais bricoler un enclot dans la clairière, comme ça elles pourront se nourrir seule.  
\- Oh putain, on serait foutu sans toi, s'exclame l'homme au cœur de lion.  
\- J'ai pas fait ça tout seul, rougit Grizz. Tu serais étonné de ce que Melissa a fait. Si elle est d'accord, j'aimerais en faire un membre permanent de l'équipe chargée de l'entretien du poulailler.  
\- Tu n'avais pas l'air très sûr d'elle, hier.  
\- Et je me suis planté en beauté, affirme le colosse. Elle y est allé franco, sans peur et elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois.

Gordie hoche la tête, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Elle est sympa, pas vrai ? Et brune, je crois me souvenir que tu les aime brunes, s'amuse Gordie.

Grizz baisse la tête, et soupire. Il lui dirait bien qu'il les aime roux mais n'est pas sûr que cela arrangerait ses affaires.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas de copine, lâche moi avec ça.  
\- Ouais, et le suçon dans ton cou, tu te l'es fait tout seul ?

Grizz grogne et quitte la cuisine en courant, voulant cacher sa gêne sous la douche, et le rire de Gordie l'irrite autant qu'il emplit son cœur de joie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A l'exception du trajet les ramenant à la maison, Grizz et Sam n'ont pas eu l'occasion de passer un moment seuls la veille au soir. Alors en ce clair matin de veille de Noël, la colosse décide de prendre du temps pour eux, et alors qu'il se lève peu après l'aube, il quitte la maison silencieusement, décidé à s'offrir ce qu'il désire le plus pour Noël.

Il est presque onze heures lorsqu'il rentre enfin, satisfait et juste un peu anxieux. La cuisine est vide, et les pleurs d'Eden résonnent depuis l'étage. Alors en bon samaritain, le colosse se dirige droit vers les cris, prêt à offrir ses bras et sa voix apaisante à l'enfant en détresse.

\- Je peux t'aider, lance t il, apercevant Becca sortant de la salle de bain, Eden enroulée dans une serviette.  
\- Oh mon dieu oui, elle a vomi et on en est couverte toutes les deux. Enfin juste moi maintenant, je viens de lui donner son bain. Tiens, ajoute la jeune maman, plaquant l'enfant dans les bras du bon samaritain.  
\- Il faudrait l'habiller, elle va attraper froid dans uns serviette mouillée, affirme Grizz resserrant les bras sur l'enfant pour la réchauffer.  
\- Je sais, Sam est parti lui chercher des vêtements propres au sous sol. J'ai à peine le temps de les lui laver qu'elle en a à nouveau besoin, s'exclame Becca.  
\- Je peux essayer d'en trouver ailleurs mais je pensais que ce que Sam avait ramener aurait suffit pour le moment, constate Grizz.  
\- De quoi tu parle ?  
\- Le carton de vêtements qu'il était aller chercher chez Campbell, réplique le géant et Sam pose une main sur son épaule en entrant dans la salle de bain, Grizz ne peut détourner les yeux de son visage un peu rouge.  
\- Celui là est tout juste sec, murmure le jeune homme. Mais il faudra attendre pour le reste.  
\- J'espère qu'elle ne se salira pas à nouveau, soupire Becca et Sam hoche la tête. 

Grizz reste là bêtement à les regarder parler de pyjama et de vomi et il ne se sent pas vraiment de trop, il pense même un jour pouvoir faire parti de cette étrange dynamique.

\- Hey, murmure t il, touchant l'épaule de Sam. Où sont les vêtements que tu avais récupérer chez Campbell ?  
\- Laissé à l'église, mime le jeune homme.  
\- Je vais aller te les chercher, réplique aussi tôt Grizz, et Sam lui sourit.  
\- Tu devrais peut être me rendre Eden d'abord, dit Becca, exaspérée.

Grizz sourit penaud avant de déposer l'enfant sur la table à langer improvisée dans la salle de bain.

\- Je vais à l'église. Après le déjeuner, je vais passer au poulailler, tu m'accompagne, demande Grizz, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Sam.

Et ses lèvres forment un « Oui » très enthousiaste, alors Grizz est heureux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- Tiens, regarde, s'exclame Grizz. Il a plusieurs œufs.  
\- Tu vas les ramener à la cuisine, demande Sam et Grizz secoue la tête.  
\- Pas tout de suite, ils sont peut être fécondés. Il faut attendre quelque jours pour le savoir.

Sam referme les deux mains ne laissant que les pouces apparent avant de frotter ses doigts assemblés les uns aux autres.

\- Avec une lampe torche, dans cinq jours. Il suffit de faire passer la lumière à travers l’œuf, s'il est fécondé on verra l'embryon, sinon il n'y a que du liquide, explique Grizz.

« Très intelligent » murmure Sam et le géant se penche pour embrasser son sourire.

\- Tu sais hier quand tu disais que tu voulais passer plus de temps seul avec moi, tu le pensais vraiment, demande Grizz, alors qu'il quitte les lèvres délicieuses.

« Bien sûr » signe Sam, et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu en doute, demande t il de sa voix enroué.  
\- Non, pas vraiment mais je.... J'en sais rien, j'ai un peu de mal parfois à comprendre pourquoi tu voudrais être avec moi, tente d'expliquer Grizz. J'ai quand même tuer ton frère.  
\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ça n'a rien à voir.

Grizz baisse la tête, contracte ses mains dans ses manches ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

\- Je sais, finit il par dire mais rien d'autre ne vient.  
\- A quoi tu pensais en parlant de passer du temps ensemble, interroge alors Sam, une main sous le menton dans l'espoir de croiser le regard du colosse.  
\- Je sais que c'est compliqué à la maison, et si on va chez moi trop souvent, les gars vont finir par se poser des questions, alors j'ai..... Heu, tu veux bien venir voir un truc avec moi ?

Sam vient accroché une des mains perdue dans la manche du manteau de Grizz, et murmure « Je te suis ».

Le wagon est en piteux état, la peinture écaillée ne couvre qu'une toute petite partie de la carrosserie, deux vitres sont cassées, et Sam ne serait pas étonné d'en voir sortir des cow-boys et un shérif.

\- Il n'a pas dû rouler depuis longtemps, constate Sam.  
\- Tu m'étonne. Tu veux visiter ?

Sam se contente de hocher la tête et emboîte le pas de Grizz, montant les trois marches branlantes.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un parpaing ou quelque chose du genre pour remplacer les marches, promet le colosse, mais Sam ne regardait pas ses lèvres. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes.

D'abord, l'obscurité ne lui permet pas de distinguer autre chose que le silhouette de Grizz, puis ses yeux s'adaptent et l'intérieur du wagon lui apparaît de plus en plus clairement. Les sièges ne sont que des banquettes de bois rudimentaire dont la moitié ne tient même plus sur la structure, et dans le fond ils ont complètement disparu. 

Tiré en avant par la main du géant, Sam découvre un matelas dans le renfoncement, plusieurs couvertures pliées sur le bords et deux oreillers appuyés à la paroi. Grizz passe un bras autour des épaules, collant le jeune homme contre son torse, espérant qu'ainsi il pourrait lire les mots sur ses lèvres.

\- Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici. Ce n'est pas très confortable et on risque d'avoir froid mais on serait tranquille, explique Grizz.  
\- C'est toi qui a fait ça, sourit Sam. Pour passer du temps avec moi. 

Grizz tortille son nez, et Sam le trouve adorable.

\- Ça me plaît, assure le jeune homme.  
\- Je peux trouver d'autre couvertures, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade pour un truc aussi stupide.  
\- Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est génial au contraire. C'est un endroit rien que pour nous.

Le colosse hoche la tête, avec un petit sourire en coin des plus charmant ou charmeur, Sam n'en est pas sûr, et Grizz ressemble de plus en plus au prince de conte de fée dont il rêvait enfant.

\- On l'inaugure, propose Sam et Grizz semble s'illuminer.


	28. Un hâvre de paix hors du temps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!!!!

Assis au bord du matelas, Sam retire ses chaussures et son manteau, alors que Grizz ne parvient qu'a resté planter là bêtement à le regarder.

\- Viens, dit Sam, une main tendue vers la géant pour l'encourager. Il fait trop sombre, il faut que tu sois à côté de moi pour que je puisse lire sur tes lèvres.

Grizz lâche un petit rire que Sam n'entend pas mais le colosse est persuadé que le jeune homme l'a parfaitement perçu. S'appuyant d'une main à la banquette branlante, Grizz retire ses chaussures de la pointe des pieds, ne quittant pas Sam des yeux. 

Le jeune homme ne porte plus qu'un t shirt et un Jeans, il vient de caler un oreiller dans son dos appuyé à la paroi.

\- Tu ne vas pas garder ton manteau, murmure t il.

Grizz secoue la tête, et laisse tomber sa parka, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il ôte également son pull et le t shirt en dessus. Sam se redresse un peu, plissant les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux discerner les formes avantageuses du corps qu'il désire tant. Les biceps roulent sous la peau alors que Grizz jette au loin ses vêtements, son ventre se tend sous le regard inquisiteur, contractant les abdominaux saillant et un frisson remonte sa colonne vertébral froid ou peur panique, Grizz ne sait pas et Sam le regarde toujours avec autant d'admiration. 

Grizz a parfaitement conscience d'avoir était gâté par la nature, mais là dans l'ombre soumis à l’inspection minutieuse de Sam, il se sent faiblir, plus tout à fait sûr de ce à quoi il ressemble.

\- Tu es tellement beau, susurre Sam.

Alors Grizz se décide à le rejoindre, se calant dans l'angle du mur, incitant Sam à se rapprocher d'un petit mouvement de tête. Mais Sam secoue la tête, et de la glace remplace le feu dans les veines du géant. « Pourquoi » signe Grizz en se redressant.

\- Je ne te vois pas, il fait trop noir, soupire Sam, tout comme Grizz mais d'un soupire de soulagement pour le géant.

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, Grizz actionne le petit interrupteur et la lumière vient inondée leur îlot de tranquillité, dévoilant le visage souriant du colosse.

\- Mieux, demande t il, et Sam se jette sur lui, attrapant ses lèvres de ses dents.

Tout compte fait, ils n'ont pas vraiment froid, Sam est allongé sur le dos, Grizz appuyé sur les coudes au dessus de lui, la bouche du géant parcourt son visage sans relâche, embrassant les lèvres, le nez et les joues. 

Par moment, la langue vient titiller sa peau, glissant le long de son cou, sous sa mâchoire, et se perdre dans son oreille. Sam adore les frissons dévalant sa colonne vertébrale et ses mains ne cessent de caresser le dos de Grizz, appréciant le jeu des muscles sous la peau tiède. 

Les cheveux viennent chatouiller son nez alors que Grizz se penche sur sa clavicule, aspirant la peau sensible entre ses lèvres, la succion est délicieuse, Sam se sent gémir et empoigne brutalement l'épiderme sous ses doigts, enfonçant les ongles, bien conscient qu'il laissera de larges marques.

En réponse, Grizz grogne contre sa peau, et vient frotter son membre contre la cuisse du jeune sourd, qui ne fait que soupirer son nom avec envie.

\- Tu as envie, demande Grizz.

Mais Sam ne lui répond pas, toujours perdu dans les sensations merveilleuses que lui procure le corps massif étendu sur le sien. Les yeux clos et la tête basculée en arrière, le jeune homme est l'incarnation même de la luxure.

\- Hey, murmure Grizz, une main sur la joue pour que Sam ouvre les yeux.

Et Sam ouvre bien les yeux, brillants et flous témoins du plaisir parcourant déjà son corps, avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Continu, supplie t il.  
\- Tu as envie d'essayer ?

Sam hoche la tête de toute ses forces, et se redresse déjà dans le but d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements, son t shirt atterrissant sur le bord du matelas.

\- Attends, temporise Grizz. J'ai du lubrifiant mais pas de préservatif.  
\- Je n'ai été qu'avec toi, explique Sam. Toi ?  
\- J'ai connu trois filles, mais c'était avant.  
\- Avant, cherche à clarifier Sam.  
\- Quand on était encore à West Ham et je me suis toujours protégé.  
\- On n'en a pas besoin alors, affirme le jeune homme. Tu es d'accord ?

Grizz acquiesce de la tête et quitte le corps tendre pour finir de se dévêtir. La sensation du Jeans contre son membre gonflé est étrange, pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais expérimenter mais là dans cet espace restreint sous le regard concentré de l'homme qu'il aime tout lui semble plus fort, plus intense. Alors quand il se penche en avant pour se défaire de ses sous vêtements et enfin être entièrement nu, il croit son cœur prêt de s'arrêter, sa respiration bloquer dans sa gorge et les mains tremblantes.

Sam lui reste allongé, soulève simplement les hanches pour se débarrasser de la totalité de ses vêtements en un seul geste. Sa peau pâle semble illuminer l'espace entre eux, son sourire est confiant, et une de ses merveilleuses mains vient saisir son sexe. L'incarnation même de la luxure pense encore Grizz, et le géant se décide à couvrir à nouveau le corps magnifique du sien.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi beau, murmure le colosse, alors qu'il se penche pour avaler les lèvres parfaites.

Sam ne s'est jamais pensé particulièrement attirant, sa peau est bien trop blanche, ses cheveux bien trop roux et ses lèvres bien trop épaisses. Il n'y a jamais eu que ses yeux d'un bleu perçant pour lui plaire.

Mais alors que Grizz dévore sa peau de baiser délicats ou affamés, que ses grandes mains parcourent inlassablement les tâches de rousseurs sur ses épaules et son torse et que son sexe dur frotte dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Sam se sent beau et désiré, et par dessus tout, aimé.

Les doigts contre sa joue sont tendres, les lèvres quittent sa bouche et le corps de Grizz emplit tout l'espace entre lui et le monde.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferais, affirme le géant, et Sam sourit.  
\- Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, on n'est pas obliger d'aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui.  
\- Non, je veux te sentir en moi, contre Sam, et il a clairement perçut le frisson parcourant le corps du colosse.  
\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un garçon, explique Grizz rougissant. J'ai la théorie mais en pratique je ne suis pas sûr de savoir m'y prendre.  
\- Je te fais confiance. Et puis on a toute l'après midi devant nous, on n'est pas pressé.

Grizz hoche la tête, et revient prendre ses lèvres de sa bouche impatiente. Les mains de Sam glissent le long de sa nuque et des doigts agrippent ses cheveux bien trop longs, alors à conte cœur le colosse se redresse, quittant le corps tendre sous le sien, cherchant l'élastique sur son poignet mais la main de Sam se referme sur ses doigts.

\- Ne les attache pas, supplie le jeune homme.  
\- On va les avoir dans les yeux tout le temps.  
\- J'aime tes cheveux, contre le jeune sourd.  
\- Tout le monde aime mes cheveux.  
\- Mais ils sont à moi, affirme Sam et Grizz manifeste son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Se penchant à nouveau, Grizz effleure le visage de ses doigts, détaillant les nuances de bleu des magnifique yeux de Sam Eliot.

\- Avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir comment tu veux que je fasse. Je vais essayer de rester dans ton champ de vision mais il se pourrait que tu ne vois pas mes lèvres tout le temps.  
\- Ça va bien se passer, assure Sam et Grizz l'espère de tout son cœur.  
\- Je vais faire attention, commence le géant. J'irais doucement mais c'est douloureux la première fois, il paraît. Je vais commencer avec mes doigts, je veux que tu tienne mon poignet, si quoique ce soit te dérange, si je te fais mal ou si tu n'es plus sûr et que tu veux que j’arrête, tu me serre le poignet et j'arrêterais, termine t il.

Sam mime « OK » parce qu'il refuse de quitter le corps tendu ne serait ce que d'un doigt.

\- J'y vais alors ?

Et même si Grizz voudrait affirmer, il entend la question dans ses mots anodins, quelque part rassurer que Sam ne l'ai pas entendu lui aussi. 

Le gel est froid entre ses doigts, la peau de Sam est tiède, alors avant même de venir caresser le scion inviolé, Grizz fait glisser ses doigts les uns contre les autres espérant réchauffer le liquide. Sam ne quitte pas sa main des yeux, impatient de la sentir frôler le recoin le plus secret de son anatomie, et quand le premier doigt effleure pour la première fois la peau sensible dissimuler entre ses jambes, le jeune homme retient son souffle, partagé entre la satisfaction d'être enfin totalement posséder par Grizz Visser et la peur panique que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

La sensation est étrange mais n'a rien de complètement nouveau, Grizz a beau être magnifiquement bâti ses doigts sont incroyablement long et fins, œuvrant délicatement à le caresser. Par à coup lent et maîtrisé, une phalange entre et sort, écartant patiemment les parois, laissant des traînées électriques et l'envie de plus. 

Sam supplierait bien pour en avoir plus, plus vite et plus fort mais il est persuadé que Grizz se sauverait en courant, alors patiemment le jeune homme se tortille, mordant ses lèvres pour taire l'envie impérieuse qui ronge son ventre. 

Il a beau garder les yeux fermé, il sait le regard de Grizz quelque part sur lui et dans l'espoir de lui transmettre tout le bien que lui procure les doigts tremblant en lui, Sam laisse fleurir un sourire qu'il espère à la fois charmeur et emplit d'extase.

Alors que deux doigts s'agitent lentement dans son intimité, Sam ressent l'envie d'offrir lui aussi des caresses incendiaires, à l'aveugle parce qu'il n'imagine pas ouvrir les yeux, il cherche le ventre du colosse et plus bas son sexe qu'il espère dur. 

Et le membre contre sa main est bien dur et humide, Sam laisse échappé un soupire tremblant chargé d'envie, mais alors qu'il s’apprête à refermer sa paume sur la colonne de chair, la sensation de vide qui s’empare de son intimité quand les doigts de Grizz le quittent n'est rien comparé au fait de voir sa main repoussé délicatement mais fermement. Et quand il ouvre les yeux pour protester, il tombe sur les lèvres fines formant un « Non » suivie d'un « Touche toi pour moi » qui embrasse ses sens, et la crainte de ne pas être vraiment désiré s'efface à la sensation des doigts entrant à nouveau en lui.

Sam ne referme pas les yeux, il comprend maintenant pourquoi la bouche de Grizz n'est pas revenu prendre possession de la sienne, le regard du géant est fixé à ses propres doigts disparaissant dans son intimité. Le jeune homme en conçoit un sentiment d'injustice absurde, lui aussi aimerait bien voir le muscle s'étirer autour des doigts lui procurant un tel bien être, savoir de quoi il a l'air ainsi alangui, si l'image qu'il renvoie est obscène ou au contraire sensuel. Le regard avide du colosse lui laisse croire que ce qu'il voit lui plaît, et Sam pense qu'il sera toujours temps d'interroger l'homme auquel il appartient plus tard, bien plus tard quand leurs deux corps se seront enfin unis.

Sam a lâché le poignet depuis longtemps, et maintenant ses doigts courent dans les cheveux les chassant du visage tendu de Grizz.

\- Grizz, soupire t il, justement. S'il te plaît.  
\- Attends, impose le colosse.

Sam se résout à attendre, serrant la main sur son membre au supplice, les trois doigts en lui viennent cogner cet endroit si particulier, poussant les décharges électriques du plus profond de son ventre jusque sous son crane, incendiant sa colonne vertébrale au passage.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir, se plaint Sam, et le corps le surplombant tremble.  
\- D'accord, soupire Grizz. A genoux par derrière, c'est moins douloureux normalement....  
\- Non, refuse Sam. Je veux te voir.

« Sam », grogne Grizz, et il ferme les yeux, mordant sa lèvre et acquiesce. Alors qu'il s'installe entre les jambes largement écartées sans honte ni pudeur, Grizz pense qu'il va se perdre corps et bien dans l'être merveilleux qu'est Sam Eliot et que rien ne pourrait être plus parfait.

Grizz ne prend que quelque secondes pour enduire son membre de lubrifiant, le corps secoué par un frisson à la sensation de froid et il cherche la chaleur au seuil du corps de Sam Eliot et la trouve.  
Le colosse s'attendait à la légère résistance mais pas à ce que le muscle cède aussi vite, et son membre s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde dans les chairs accueillantes en une seule poussée, Sam lâche un gémissement ravageur, alors qu'il bascule la tête en arrière et que ses mains se contractent dans la peau de omoplates de l'homme le dominant de tout son amour.

Grizz n'ose pas bougé, peur de le blesser ou peur de lâcher prise au point d'en oublier la délicatesse qu'il veut offrir, appuyer d'un coude sa main caresse tendrement les cheveux à sa portée, de l'autre main il empoigne le menton ouvrant la bouche pour y enfoncer impérieusement la langue. 

Une jambe tremblante vient se coller à sa cuisse, Grizz irait bien contracter ses doigts dans la chair frémissante mais par ce mouvement anodin, Sam vient de resserrer l'anneau de muscle sur son membre, le gémissement du jeune sourd est merveilleux, alors Grizz tente un premier mouvement lent et hésitant.

Sam râle un « Grizz » emplit de plaisir, et le colosse n'entend plus que la luxure. Et c'est toujours appuyé d'un bras au matelas et d'une main contractée à la hanche, où apparaîtra bientôt une marque rouge, que Grizz se perd en un martèlement ravageur. 

Se ramassant sur lui même, emprisonnant le corps tendu de Sam dans le mouvement, Grizz martèle brutalement l'anneau de chair, irradiant chaque terminaisons nerveuses de plaisir. Les cris rauques emplissent l'espace entre eux, Sam vient mordre la chair tendre sous l'oreille, retrouvant les marques de ses dents pas encore guéris, et la délivrance affleure au bord de sa conscience.

Le visage perdu dans le cou, Grizz murmure une litanie de tendres promesses, parlant d'amour éternel, d'étreintes passionnées et de son âme appartenant déjà au jeune homme prisonnier de son corps.

Et alors que le jeune sourd cri son nom sans retenu ni conscience de la puissance de sa voix, qu'il enfonce ses ongles dans l'épiderme déjà martyrisé, Grizz sent l'humide tiède éclaboussée les muscles contractés de son ventre.

\- Je t'aime, pleure t il.

Et parce que quelque puisse être la force de ses sentiments, rien jamais ne sera comparable à cet instant de bonheur parfait qui n'appartiendra à personne d'autre qu'eux. Ses va et vient désordonnés attisent encore le feu au fond de son ventre et la fulgurance le traverse alors qu'il déverse son plaisir au creux des entrailles accueillantes de Sam Eliot.


	29. Noël.

Parce qu'il n'imagine pas dérangé l'homme merveilleux assoupi contre lui, Grizz ne cherche pas à ramener Sam sur son torse comme il l'avait fait toutes ses semaines plus tôt. Le géant se contente d'étendre une couverture sur eux avant de se coller contre Sam un bras autour du ventre, l'autre replié sous l'oreiller.

Les yeux fixés au visage apaisé, Grizz détaille la légère ombre jaune et la bande de peau rosée en son centre, les marques dans son cou ont elles aussi fanées, seul un œil attentif et vraiment concerné par l'état de Sam pourrait encore les voir et Grizz les distingue très nettement tout comme la tâche sur ses côtés, mélange de jaune et d'un bleu aussi clair que ces yeux. Une semaine, dix jours tout au plus et il n'en restera rien, rien d'autre qu'une tombe perdue dans les bois.

Sam soupire, agrippant le bras sur son ventre et les sombres pensées de Grizz Visser se dissolvent sous la peau de Sam Eliot.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

D'abord, Grizz pense qu'une nouvelle catastrophe est venu les percuter de plein fouet ou qu'ils doivent être en retard quelque part mais ensuite la mémoire lui revient, juste avant d'amener Sam dans le train, il avait programmé une alarme pour être sûr justement de n'être en retard nulle part et surtout de ne pas se faire surprendre par qui que ce soit. Alors courageusement le géant se soustrait à la main serrée sur son bras, tout compte fait heureux que Sam ne se soit pas endormi sur son torse. Et malgré toute la délicatesse qu'il y met, il ne parvient pas à se lever sans réveiller l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Un problème, murmure Sam et sa voix est un peu plus rauque que ce matin.  
\- Mon téléphone, répond Grizz, agitant l'appareil en question pour être sûr que Sam ait bien compris.

Sam se redresse, se frottant le visage pour en chasser le sommeil, et il penche la tête, observant les lèvres qu'il rêve d'embrasser pour connaître la raison de cette interruption.

\- Tu dois partir, demande le jeune roux.  
\- Non, mais toi bientôt. Il est dix sept heure, tu m'avais dit que tu travaillais ce soir, j'avais prévu une alarme, au cas où, explique Grizz.

Et il rougit, effrayé à l'idée que Sam puisse penser qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Pas qu'il n'avait pas espérer passer ses quelques heures seul à seul avec Sam, il n'avait simplement pas imaginé leur étreinte passionnée et leurs deux corps enfin unis. 

Mais Sam lui offre ce tendre sourire qui pour Grizz signifie « Merci » ou « Tu es gentil » peut être même « Tu pense toujours à tout ».

\- Tu es vraiment parfait, dit à la place Sam et Grizz sent la rougeur de ses joues envahir son torse.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en difficulté.  
\- Je dirais à Will que si je suis en retard c'est de ta faute. Après tu te débrouilles avec lui.

« Hey » s'offusque le colosse, et il se jette en avant, emprisonnant le corps chaud du sien. Sam tend le visage vers l'avant, attrapant le sourire de Grizz de sa bouche. Un petit mouvement vers l'extérieur et Grizz bouge les bras, libérant les mains de Sam qui agrippent les hanche, caressant la peau sensible dans le même geste. 

Le corps massif limite ses mouvements, Sam aimerait bien écarter les jambes, venir caresser les cuisses puissantes de ses chevilles, son ventre le démange, son membre enfle coincé entre leurs deux abdomens et Grizz ondule merveilleusement étendu sur son corps. 

\- Sam, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, marmonne Grizz.

Mais Sam ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde, une de ses mains malaxe allégrement une fesse ferme et musclée, l'autre martyrise les cheveux et Grizz ne s'en plaint absolument pas. Pourtant le colosse cherche à se dégager, suppliant Sam pour que ses mains cessent de le caresser avec autant d’efficacité.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne vais jamais réussir à me lever si tu continu, se lamente Grizz.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu te lève, rétorque Sam, et Grizz tortille son nez, amusé et désabusé à la fois.  
\- C'est Noël, ce soir. Si on reste ici, Gordie va croire que c'est la malédiction qui a encore frappé.

Le rire de Sam est merveilleux, « Quoi » parvient il à dire entre deux soubresauts.

\- Toutes nos fêtes ont fini par une catastrophe. On est maudit, ajoute Grizz, parce qu'il le pense vraiment.  
\- OK, capitule Sam, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment où veut en venir le géant. 

Et il se redresse dès que Grizz a quitté son corps, mais reste assis, rien ne pourrait le priver du spectacle de Grizz Visser nu déambulant dans cet espace restreint, cherchant désespérément ses vêtements.

\- Tu crois que j'aurais le temps de passer prendre une douche à la maison, interroge Sam, toujours assis, alors que le géant a déjà enfiler ses sous vêtements et son Jeans.  
\- Tu commences à quelle heure ?  
\- Dix huit heures. Will pense qu'il n'y aura pas grand monde au dîner ce soir. Du coup, je fais le service et la plonge après.  
\- Ça va faire court, réponds alors Grizz. J'ai ça si tu veux, explique t il encore, attrapant un petit paquet de lingettes pour bébé dans le compartiment porte bagage.   
\- Tu as pensé à tout, s'étonne Sam.  
\- J'ai essayé, mais j'ai pas prévu de douche.

Sam expulse un rire étouffé, alors qu'il frotte son ventre d'une lingette senteur fleur de coton. Grizz lui tourne le dos, cherchant sûrement à lui offrir le minimum d'intimité que ces gestes réclament, et Sam se demande encore comment il a pu passer à côté de la perfection faite homme aussi longtemps.

\- Tu n'aurais pas prévu une poubelle aussi, par hasard, murmure Sam.

Sa voix est rauque, sa gorge douloureuse et Grizz ne sait pas comment lui expliquer que ces cris aussi merveilleux et excitants soient ils ont sûrement du déranger les poules.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est pas grave. Laisse ça là, je les jetterais plus tard. Tiens, ajoute le colosse, déposant les vêtements sur le bord du matelas.

Alors que Sam se laisse retomber en arrière pour couvrir de ses vêtements le bas de son corps, Grizz s'autorise un coup d’œil et même s'il sait que laisser des marques sur le corps d'un autre est répréhensible, il ne peut qu'apprécier la trace rouge sur la hanche gauche. En plissant les yeux, le colosse est persuadé de distinguer la forme de ses doigts, illusion d'optique ou paréidolie, il ne sait pas vraiment, mais rien ne pourra l'empêcher de penser que pour les prochaines heures l'empreinte de sa main ornera magnifiquement la peau parfaite de Sam Eliot, qui lance un « Hey » comme s'il l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tes cheveux, dit alors le jeune homme.   
\- Quoi mes cheveux ? Ils sont en bordel, demande le colosse, glissant les doigts dans les trop longues mèches dans l'espoir de les discipliner un peu.  
\- C'est clair, mais c'est pas ce que je te demandais, explique Sam. Tu vas vraiment les couper ?  
\- Je ne vais pas les raser. Juste raccourcir un peu. Ils sont trop long.  
\- J'ai pas envie que tu les coupe, tu as dis qu'ils m'appartenaient. Et je ne veux pas que tu les coupe, répète le jeune homme.  
\- Juste un peu, plaide Grizz s’agenouillant près de l'homme de sa vie. Regarde j'en ai partout. 

Sam glisse les mains dans les longues mèches brunes, apprécie leur douceur et frotte le crâne en dessous. Grizz se laisse aller en avant, s'appuyant des deux mains aux cuisses fermes, les yeux clos, il se sent ronronner, stupidement rassurer que Sam n'entende pas ce murmure embarrassant.

\- Il n'y aura jamais assez de Grizz à mon goût.

Et le rire de Sam emplit leur havre de paix lorsque Grizz le fait basculer en arrière, il sera probablement en retard au travail, et il s'en fout royalement.

Grizz courrait bien pour rejoindre la cafétéria à temps mais Sam ne semble pas plus pressé que ça, le jeune homme marche tranquillement, caressant distraitement l'intérieur de sa paume alors que leurs mains sont jointes.

Ils sont déjà passé devant deux maisons d'où s'échappaient musique et rires, Grizz s'imagine bien, s'inviter, faire irruption dans une de ses fêtes, Sam pendu à son bras, se coller de façon indécente au jeune homme et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Mais Sam n'entend pas les rires ni la musique, il se contente d'avancer tranquillement vers le lycée et son travail, et Grizz pense qu'il trouvera bien un jour le courage d'envoyer valser toutes ses peurs et Sam sera sien aux yeux de tous.

\- On rentre ensemble ou tu attends un peu dehors avant d'entrer, demande justement Sam.  
\- Pourquoi j'attendrais ?  
\- On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, les gens vont finir par ce poser des questions.

Grizz penche la tête, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure et sourit. 

\- Qu'ils se posent des questions, affirme le colosse et il pose ses lèvres sur la bouche souriante de Sam Eliot.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam a servi une trentaine d'assiettes, la cafeteria lui rappelle la cour des miracles, quelques groupes, mais surtout beaucoup de solitaires, rien que les laisser pour compte, ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé de fête où se rendre, pas inviter ou qui refusent de se mêler aux autres. Un peu comme eux peut être, les inadaptés qui pourtant font tout pour les maintenir à flot.

Au loin, Grizz le regarde de derrière Walden et Sam pense qu'il est grand temps qu'il lui offre un nouveau livre. Partageant un sourire les deux hommes se sentent bien, unique mais ensemble, « Les deux partis d'un tout », pense Grizz et l'idée d'enfermer Sam dans leur havre de paix lui plaît de plus en plus.

\- Hey, lance Gordie, s'asseyant près de colosse. Y a personne, on rentre ?  
\- J'attends Sam, répond honnêtement Grizz, et l'euphorie qui explose dans son ventre le rend heureux.  
\- OK. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir avec Will mais on pourrait fermer le réfectoire pour ce soir. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit viendra maintenant. 

Grizz hoche la tête, avec une moue enthousiaste. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps à son goût et ils sont tous dehors, à la merci de la malédiction. Heureusement que les filles sont bien à l'abri à la maison, il n'imagine pas Eden perdue dans l'obscurité, avec leur manque évident de chance, l'enfant serait la prochaine victime de New Ham.

\- Will propose de nous prendre de quoi manger tous ensemble à la maison et de fermer. Si on les aide à ranger, ça ira plus vite et on mangera même chaud, expose Gordie en approchant sa table.

Déjà Walden disparaît dans sa poche, et Grizz choisit de venir chercher les plats au self pour les ramener en cuisine, refusant que Sam ait à poser les mains sur le métal trop chaud.

\- On range et on rentre, murmure t il pour le jeune sourd qui signe « Pourquoi ».  
\- Et les autres ? S'ils ont faim ?  
\- J'en ai rien à secouer tant que tu es en sécurité à la maison, assure Grizz.

Et malgré l'idiotie de la chose, Sam lâche un petit rire, la sollicitude du colosse le rend heureux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une demi heure plus tard, lorsque la porte de cuisine s'ouvre sur une Allie souriante, Grizz ne peut s'empêcher de l'écraser dans une étreinte d'ours comme il les affectionne tant, la jeune femme rit et réceptionne le sac contenant leur repas de Noël.

\- J'ai quelque bière, et une bouteille de vin, explique la jeune femme.  
\- Sans moi, réplique le colosse.   
\- Tu la mérite, assure Gordie, alors qu'il déballe une barquette de pomme de terre pour que Will les passe au four.  
\- Y a aucun mérite là dedans. J'ai pas aimé ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai picolé, réplique Grizz. De toute façon, on aura bientôt plus d'alcool, autant apprendre à s'en passer dès maintenant.  
\- Je suis sûr que je pourrais nous en faire, répond le scientifique de la bande.  
\- A quoi bon ? «Nous ne sommes pas privé de ce dont nous n'avons pas besoin », murmure Grizz et Sam fronce les sourcils.  
\- C'est quoi ça, rit Will.

« Cicéron » réplique Grizz tout en le signant, et Sam sent une traînée électrique remonter sa colonne vertébrale, le colosse lui sourit, mordant ses lèvres satisfait de son petit effet.

\- Ça veut dire que si je ne boit pas je ne me plaindrais pas quand il n'y aura plus d'alcool, parce que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Mais ça marche avec tout, pas juste la picole. T'as pas bientôt fini de faire réchauffer tes pommes de terre, j'ai faim, se plaint Grizz et il se penche vers le couloir, cherchant Sam des yeux.

Au loin, Sam court vers la salle de bain, tentant de dissimuler son fou rire et la rougeurs indécente sur ses joues qu'il ressent rien qu'à penser aux mains de Grizz sur ses cuisses.

Assis entre Sam et Gordie, Grizz se sent à sa place, bien qu'Allie soit la meilleure amie qu'il est sur cette nouvelle terre, Gordie semble le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il y a longtemps de ça, Luke lui avait paru être l'homme dont il serait le plus proche toute sa vie, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver. Le colosse avait même penser pouvoir lui parler sans peur de qui il est, de celui qu'il aime et de ce que cela lui faisait d'être perpétuellement effrayé à l'idée d'être découvert. 

Être apprécié de tous en dissimulant la moitié de son cœur, lui avait toujours laissé penser qu'il serait rejeter à l'instant même où il s'autoriserait à être lui même en toute circonstance. Mais ici, cerné par sa presque famille, il sait que rien jamais, ne les fera le chasser, et cette simple idée emplit son cœur de joie.

Il promène un regard tendre sur chaque visage, Allie et Will collé l'un à l'autre, Bean les larmes aux yeux pendue aux lèvres de Gordie, Kelly, son sourire discret et la certitude qu'elle sait les sentiments tapis au fond de son cœur, même Elle et les sourires de plus en plus francs que la jeune femme ne cesse de lui adresser, alors qu'il ne sait toujours pas comment l’éconduire sans la blesser, la savoir près de lui et en sécurité, voilà tout ce qu'il désire, rien de plus. Becca aussi, le sourire timide et la reconnaissance en dessous, l'envie de voir grandir Eden et savoir sa mère sereine et heureuse.

Et Sam bien sûr, toujours Sam, leurs jambes collées sous la table, la main qu'il sent régulièrement contre sa cuisse, ses sourires et l'amour qu'il croit discerner dans les non dits entre eux.

Il est bien ici, infiniment mieux qu'au près de ses parents qui n'ont jamais pu accepter l'homme qu'il est devenu, indépendamment du fait qu'il est toujours cherché à les contenter, s'oubliant au passage.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La table est contre le mur à présent, les chaises entassées dans un coin, Eden dort dans les bras de Kelly et la musique emplit le salon.

Sam a choisit de s'appuyer au mur les bras croisés dans le dos à quelques centimètres des enceintes, alors après avoir confiée Allie aux bons soins de Will revenant de la cuisine, Grizz se fraye un chemin entre les quelques danseurs jusqu'à rejoindre le jeune homme. Sam le regarde approcher, s'appuyer d'un avant bras au mur juste au dessus de ses cheveux. Grizz a parfaitement conscience de ce à quoi il ressemble ainsi légèrement penché en avant son corps bien trop proche de celui de Sam, partageant l'air entre eux, et il se demande si l'empreinte de ses doigts marque encore la hanche délicate.

\- Comment tu ressens la musique, demande le colosse.  
\- Les variations de rythmes, l'intensité des bases, tout ce qui est fort en fait.  
\- Tu veux que je monte le son ?

« Non » signe Sam, lançant un regard vers l'enfant endormie.

\- De tout façon, je préfère me concentrer sur toi, murmure le jeune homme.

Grizz comprend pourquoi Sam a choisit ce bout de mur un peu en retrait, ici personne ne pourra entendre leur conversation et hors du champs de vision de Becca, Sam pourra signer sans crainte d'être épié. Rassuré par leur relative intimité, Grizz s'approche un peu plus, il n'y a guère plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages, juste ce qu'il faut pour que Sam puisse lire les mots sur ses lèvres, rien de plus.

\- Ça va, épelle le colosse mais aucun son ne quitte sa bouche.  
\- Bien sûr, répond en retour Sam, et il fronce les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'as pas mal ?

« Oh » forment ses lèvres et Sam rougit un peu.

\- Je crois qu'on y est aller un peu fort, j'ai l'impression que je viens de me casser les côtes à nouveau mais ça va passer. J'ai encore les cachets que Kelly m'avait donné. J'en prendrais un avant de dormir, explique Sam.  
\- Non, Babe, je te parlais de euh..... Tu sais, en bas, rougit Grizz à son tour.

Sam sourit, il ne sait pas ce qui devrait le faire réagir en premier, le « Babe » qui vient de glisser tout naturellement de cette bouche merveilleuse, ou la gêne évidente du colosse à parler de ce qu'ils ont fait avec autant de passion cette après midi sans honte ni pudeur, en toute conscience et prêts à recommencer à la première occasion.

Grizz ne semble même pas avoir remarqué le tendre surnom dont il vient de l'affubler, Sam choisit donc de se concentrer sur les préoccupations du géant.

\- Pas vraiment, je le sens comme si tu étais encore à l'intérieur. C'est agréable, assure Sam.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire tu n'essaye pas de me ménager ou un truc du genre ?

« Pourquoi » signe Sam et ajoute « Je devrais » de sa voix étouffée.

\- Je ne me suis pas contrôler comme je l'aurais voulu, explique le colosse. J'aurais voulu être plus tendre avec toi, mais j'ai....  
\- Tout va bien, assure Sam. Je vais bien, précise t il.

Le regard posé sur son corps est intense, Grizz tremble, l'envie et la luxure irradiant du colosse par vague.

\- Être en toi, te sentir c'est..... C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter.... J'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort.... Ton corps, essaye d'expliquer Grizz, et ses yeux se promènent allégrement, les images du corps parfait du jeune homme trop clair dans son esprit.  
\- C'était parfait, j'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fait, murmure Sam, bien conscient de ce qu'il se passe entre eux à cet instant précis.

Et malgré le fait que n'importe lequel de leurs amis pourraient les surprendre, Sam passe un bras dans le dos de Grizz l'attirant contre sa bouche, déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres où pulse l'amour et la passion.

\- Si c'était possible, je te sauterais dessus ici et maintenant, assure Sam.

Grizz laisse retomber sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme, murmurant « Tu vas m'achever » et pense « Je t'aime tellement ». Au loin, Grizz a conscience que leur position a de quoi intriguer, il imagine Becca indignée, et tout les autres gênés. Pourtant rien ne pourrait le forcer à quitter la chaleur de Sam Eliot.

Alors que sa main vient de glisser sous le pull, trouvant la peau chaude et délicieuse, Grizz sent son ventre se tordre, Will vient de s'exclamer « Dessert », il sait parfaitement que ses mains vont bientôt devoir quitter le corps tendre, mais la bouche de Sam grignote ce petit bout de peau sous son oreille et son membre enfle contre la jambe du jeune homme.

L'impression de mouvement lui laisse penser que tout le monde se précipite pour goûter à la merveille que leurs a préparé Will, mais des pas approchent lentement. 

\- Chut, dit calmement Grizz. Ça va aller. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Bien sûr, Sam se fiche éperdument des mots qu'il vienne de prononcer et si l'intrus y avait réfléchi rien qu'une minute, il ou elle aurait compris que Sam ne les entendait pas, pourtant les pas s'éloignent, alors Grizz attire Sam dans l'angle du mur, et là dissimulés aux yeux de tous le géant cherche à avaler les lèvres mais Sam le maintient à distance de peur d'être surpris. « Ils sont tous parti » prononce Grizz mais aucun son ne quitte ses lèvres.

Sam agrippe alors les hanches, cherchant à combler le peu d'espace encore présent entre leur deux corps, et Grizz est plus que heureux de répondre à ses ordres.

\- J'ai tellement envie de te toucher, murmure Grizz.

Et alors que la main de Grizz cherche déjà sa ceinture, Sam bascule la tête en arrière, cognant le mur de son crâne. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, une main contractée sur la hanche l'autre accrochée à la nuque, Sam souffle, tentant de calmer son cœur hurlant à l'agonie alors que les doigts viennent de se serrer sur son sexe tendu. 

Ses ongles crisent contre la peau juste sous l'oreille, le front du colosse vient frotter le coin de ses lèvres, ses baisers se perdent dans les merveilleuses mèches brunes et il se retient d'aller lui aussi chercher le membre dur qu'il sent contre sa jambe, bien conscient que Grizz ne le laissera pas le toucher.

\- J'ai juste envie de me mettre à genoux devant toi, de te sucer, Babe. Je vais crever tellement j'ai besoin de toi.

Grizz ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Sam ferme les yeux ainsi, se coupant du monde extérieur. Rien qu'un instant il imagine les yeux bien trop bleu lire l'envie dévorante et en dessous l'amour qu'il a bien trop peur de confesser, mais les paupières restent désespérément closes.

Le jeune homme chercherait il à fuir ce qu'ils sont sur le point de faire ? Ou bien au contraire, chercherait il à se couper de tout dans le but de mieux apprécier les sensations traversant son corps ? Grizz se promet d'un jour oser lui poser la question, et alors que le premier soupire quitte les lèvres frémissantes, le colosse enfonce sa langue profondément dans la bouche suppliante.

L'angle n'est pas idéale, son poignet le fait souffrir, mais les allées et venues précipités sur le sexe ont l'effet qu'il espérait, Sam tremble prisonnier de son corps, Grizz avale ses soupires avec plaisir, et l'obscure idée de refermer ses doigts sur la gorge de l'homme qu'il aime plus que de raison fait bouillir le sang dans ses veines.

\- Je vais crever tellement j'ai besoin de toi, répète Grizz. Ouvre les yeux.

Le ton suppliant dans sa voix l'irrite, Grizz vient saisir brutalement le visage, serrant juste un peu plus que nécessaire et enfin Sam ouvre les yeux.

\- Regarde moi, supplie le colosse, et le petit mouvement de tête fait trembler sa main. Tais toi, impose t il, et il se laisse tomber à genoux, comme il en rêve depuis qu'il a senti le sexe gonflé contre sa jambe.

Le membre est rouge, humide et dilater par la luxure, et quand sa langue vient trouver les gouttes salées sur le gland, Sam pleure, tentant visiblement de garder le silence. Grizz referme la bouche sur la colonne de chair, il adore les mains contractées dans ses cheveux et il ne lui faut que trois aspirations pour sentir la semence se rependre dans sa gorge.

Il resterait bien là, à genoux, soumis et tout puissant mais n'importe qui pourrait décider de venir les chercher, alors le colosse n'attend pas que Sam ait retrouver la terre et la conscience de son corps pour se redresser et venir l'envelopper d'une étreinte salvatrice, le cachant aux yeux du monde aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les murmures provenant de la cuisine l'agacent au plus au point, ils parlent tous d'eux et de leur attitude plus qu'étrange. Qui que soit l'intrus, il a sûrement du leur évoquer les larmes de Sam, et rien que cette idée lui donne envie de hurler. Mais les mains du jeune roux sont désespérément contractées sur ses épaules, les tremblements et les sanglots se sont calmés mais Sam ne semble toujours pas prêt à le lâcher, alors Grizz attend nerveux et en colère sans réellement savoir pourquoi. 

Leurs amis respectent la pseudo tristesse de Sam et l'intimité évidente de la situation, personne pas même Becca qui doit bouillir de rage n'est venu les déranger, mais voilà avoir à mentir sur les raisons de leur proximité ne lui semble pas juste. Il s'imagine bien courir leurs hurler que Sam lui appartient et que le goût de son sperme s'attarde délicieusement sur sa langue.

Mais alors que le jeune homme soupire et que ces paupières s'ouvrent enfin sur ses pupilles d'un bleu irréel, Grizz se contente de s'y perdre, prêt à n'être que second sur la liste des préoccupations de Sam Eliot.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Je crois, susurre Sam. Mes jambes tremblent.  
\- Je te tiens, assure Grizz. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Je sais pas qui c'était, mais quelqu'un s'est approché et j'ai fait croire que tu pleurais, du coup ils sont tous parti dans la cuisine.

Et malgré l’épuisement évident et le plaisir troublant encore son esprit, Sam hoche la tête, murmurant « Très intelligent ». Il leurs faut encore de longues minutes pour parvenir à ne serait ce que se séparer et encore plus pour se décider à rejoindre le reste de leur famille.

Les regards sont tendus, gênés et compatissant, Grizz retient de peu le fou rire alors qu'il s'imagine leurs expliquer en détails ce qu'il vient de se passer juste sous leurs yeux. Mais gentiment Will dépose une assiette de gâteau au chocolat devant Sam, le sourire de chef cuisiner est adorable, rassurant, emplit de toute la compassion qu'il voudrait offrir à l'homme de sa vie, alors Grizz ravale péniblement l'idée de les choquer avec une révélation fracassante. Et en lieu et place d'une attaque cardiaque, Will reçoit un compliment.

\- Sérieux, comment tu as réussi à faire une telle merveille avec le peu qui te reste en cuisine ?  
\- J'ai un peu tricher, j'ai utiliser un gâteau congelé et je l'ai glacé avec une ganache au chocolat noir.   
\- On a encore ça en magasin, sourit Allie.  
\- Non, j'ai pioché dans ma resserve perso pour faire la ganache.  
\- Ta réserve perso, s'étonne Gordie, et il enfourne son dernier morceau de gâteau.  
\- Oui, quand on a fait l'inventaire, on a trouvé pas mal de produit en trop petite quantité pour servir à quoi que ce soit pour une aussi grande communauté. Du coup, on a décidé de les mettre de côté, explique Will.  
\- Oh oui, sourit Kelly. Y a de la confiture, quelques épices, des bonbons, et pleins d'autre truc qui me manque atrocement.

Will lui sourit, et Kelly rougit, Grizz pense discerner un petit quelque chose dans cet échange anodin qu'il connaît par cœur, et le pied de Sam vient caresser sa cheville.

\- Je les garde pour des occasions spéciales. C'est grâce à cette réserve que je peux encore te faire des cookies, complète Will.  
\- Et je t'en remercie de tout cœur, réplique le colosse avec emphase. Sens toi libre d'en user aussi souvent que le cœur t'en dis.

Et sous le visage de l'homme qui vient d'avaler son sexe, avide, obscène et magnifique se révèle le poète. Le cœur de Sam fait un bon dans sa poitrine, il ne parviendra jamais à cacher ce qu'il ressent pour cet homme inimaginable et pourtant bien réel.


	30. ROUGE.

Malgré la fête et l'envie de faire valser le règlement qu'ils ont eux même mis en place, vers minuit moins vingt, Kelly vient déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant paisiblement endormie et lance un salut de la main au reste de la maisonnée, expliquant qu'elle devrait se dépêcher de retourner à l’hôpital, elle n'aime pas savoir Harry livrer à lui même toute la nuit.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, propose Gordie. Je dormirais sur place, on pourrait en profiter pour refaire un bilan demain matin. Voir où ils en sont tous les deux ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
\- J'en pense que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a bien pu arriver à Clark, répond Kelly. Même si la fugue dissociative est l'option la plus probable, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu être l’élément déclencheur. 

Grizz écoute attentivement, l'expression lui dit quelque chose, il n'en connaît pas réellement la signification mais il se promet de creuser de ce côté.

\- Il n'était pas simplement défoncé, propose t il, tout de même, bien conscient des mauvaises habitudes de Footballeur.  
\- C'est ce qu'on avait pensé au début, explique Gordie. Mais il nous a juré qu'il n'avait rien pris. Ça a durer, quoi ? Deux jours, extrapole le médecin, et Kelly hoche la tête. Et après, il était redevenu lui même, stupide et très con, sans le moindre souvenir de ton procès.  
\- C'est ce qu'il dit, temporise Kelly. Je pense toujours qu'il pourrait mentir dans le but de se dédouaner.  
\- Elle a raison, approuve Grizz. Il est stupide mais il a bon instinct de conservation.  
\- Je sais, mais tu vois il nous manque des infos importantes et ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe sous mon nez, y a déjà assez de bordel autour de nous sans en rajouter, rage Gordie.

Grizz tortille son nez, amusé, pensant « Si tu savais », et le coup d’œil de Sam est extraordinaire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gordie lui écrit qu'ils sont bien arrivés à l'hôpital et que les deux patients dorment comme des bébés. Au loin, Sam est penché sur le berceau d'Eden, un tendre sourire aux lèvres et Becca touche son épaule pour capter son attention. Des signes échangés, Grizz comprend « Dormir », « Fatigué » et « OK ». Sam hoche la tête, et d'un petit mouvement vers l'arrière, le colosse croit comprendre qu'on parle de lui. 

Et quelques minutes plus tard, quand Becca prend la direction du sous sol, Sam caresse la joue de l'enfant d'un doigt avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil, à quelques millimètres seulement de sa main.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre le lit d'Eden dans ma chambre ?

« Bien sûr » signe le colosse, murmurant « Ton tour » et Sam acquiesce.

\- Becca est un peu gênée de me demander de prendre le bébé pour la nuit parce qu'elle a toujours peur qu'elle réveille Gordie mais comme il reste à l'hôpital cette nuit, explique Sam. Elle s'est sûrement dit que c'était la chance de sa vie.

Grizz est heureux, il a compris la plus part des signes que Sam faisait par réflexes, alors que les mots murmurés étaient bien suffisant.

Le bureau qui leur serre à entasser toutes les affaires dont ils ne savent pas quoi faire vient d'atterrir contre le mur opposé. Les sacs et les cartons/table de chevet sont empilé en dessous et le lit à barreaux trouve sa place près de la fenêtre. Eden est toujours au rez de chaussé sous la surveillance étrange d'Elle, alors Sam se dépêche d'aller se changer poussant Grizz vers les escaliers et l'enfant qu'il préfère savoir dans les bras du géant.

\- Elle ne lui fera rien, tu le sais, non, s’agace le colosse.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si Elle est capable de s'occuper d'un bébé alors que toi tu es super qualifié pour le job, alors vas la chercher. S'il te plaît, ajoute Sam, et ses lèvres forment une petite moue suppliante.   
\- Arrêtes, ordonne Grizz, et il croise les avant bras devant son torse puis les écarte brutalement.

Sam lui lance un clin d’œil, alors qu'il referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Grizz trouve la petite fille endormie dans son berceau, Elle assise sur une chaise à quelques centimètre seulement, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant, concentrée et attentive, la jeune femme ne l'entend pas arrivé.

\- Hey, murmure t il, annonçant sa venue.  
\- Ça va, réplique Elle, sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.  
\- Oui, on a finit d'installer son lit. Je vais aller la changer et après gros dodo, pas vrai princesse ? Viens là, oh non, Sam va s'occuper de cette horrible couche. J'en reviens pas, comment tu peux sentir aussi fort alors que tu es si jolie, affirme le colosse, et le rire discret d'Elle fait naître une boule de bien être dans sa gorge. Et tu vas aller dormir, j'espère sans faire d'histoire, parce que maman a besoin de ses douze heures de sommeil sinon demain elle sera insupportable et je te préviens, je resterais pas ici à subir la tempête avec toi.  
\- T'en as des choses à lui dire, sourit encore la jeune femme.  
\- C'est qu'elle aime ça quand Tonton Grizz radote, pas vrai Princesse ? Oh oui, regarde, elle est d'accord, affirme le géant désignant le bâillement adorable de l'enfant. Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Elle hoche la tête distraitement, ne pouvant quitter des yeux la minuscule enfant perdue contre le torse imposant.

\- A demain, lance Grizz, alors qu'il lui tourne le dos.

La jeune femme a sûrement dû lui répondre, mais la porte de la salle de bain vient de craquer et Sam doit les attendre, alors Grizz monte les marches rapidement. « Nous voilà » chantonne le colosse, avant de déposer l'enfant sur le matelas à langer. La couche propre et le gant de toilette sont déjà prêt, Grizz se décale, observe un instant les mains hésitantes ouvrir le pyjama, avant de murmurer un « Allie » à peine audible, cherchant l'attention de la jeune femme qui passe dans le couloir mais se gardant bien de réveiller ceux qui ont déjà trouvé le sommeil.

\- Ça te dérange si je dors dans le chambre de Gordie cette nuit ?  
\- Pourquoi ?

L'interrogation le prend de court, il s'attendait à un acquiescement distrait peut être à une réflexion très simple impliquant l'absence de lit supplémentaire dans l'ancien bureau, un rire ou peut être un refus pur et simple. 

Mais il se trouve bête, il n'a pas imaginé d'explication, rien que l'idée de partager l'air de Sam Eliot pour la nuit lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Y a un problème avec le canapé, demande Allie, et au vue de son regard agacé, ce ne doit pas être la première tentative de la jeune femme pour capter son attention.  
\- Ouais, si on veut, marmonne Grizz.  
\- Hey, il est très confortable.  
\- C'est sûr, mais il est trop petit. Je n'arrive jamais à trouver une position dans laquelle je peux m'allonger complètement. Je comptais profiter du lit vide pour passer une nuit tranquille. Mais si tu as peur, je peux....  
\- Non, vas y. Will dort avec moi, les portes sont fermées à clés.  
\- Oui, j'ai vérifié avant de monter, confirme le géant.  
\- Et tout le monde fait la fête ou pris. Non, pas de problème, ça va aller. Bonne nuit.

Son « toi aussi » se perd sur la porte de la chambre qu'Allie partage avec son petit ami et Grizz s'en retourne vers l'homme de sa vie. 

Lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre, éteignant la lumière pour s'annoncer, Grizz trouve Sam affalé dans la chaise de bureau, le regard perdu par de là la fenêtre, Eden tétant gentiment un des biberon que Becca lui a préparé pour la nuit.

\- Hey, sourit Sam. Tu viens pour un bisou de bonne nuit ?  
\- J'y ai droit, demande le colosse et il se penche déjà sur la bouche souriante. Elle prend bien le biberon ?   
\- Becca dit que c'est plus long que la tétée, mais je suppose que c'est normal.   
\- Tu sais, tant qu'elle mange, le reste on s'en fout. Je peux le faire si tu es trop fatigué.

Sam voudrait signer « OK » parce qu'il adore le regard de Grizz sur ses mains et la compréhension naît des efforts évident du colosse, mais Eden a trouvé sa place au creux de son bras, il refuse de déranger l'enfant, et pense péniblement que quoi qu'il y fasse, que quelque soit la place qu'il voudrait donner au géant dans sa vie, l'enfant passera toujours avant.

\- Tu veux que je la prenne, propose à nouveau Grizz, s'accroupissant appuyé des deux mains aux genoux de Sam.  
\- Non, ça va. Je vais me coucher dès qu'elle aura finit, mais il faut d'abord que je colle mon lit au sien, tu veux bien le faire ?

Et alors que Grizz vient effleurer sa tempe des quatre doigts repliés, la fluidité de geste et sa spontanéité font s’accélérer le sang dans les veines de Sam.

\- Je dois être tout contre elle pour espérer me rendre compte qu'elle pleure, explique Sam.  
\- Et si c'est moi qui passait la nuit contre toi ? Je serrais tes oreilles. T'en pense quoi ?

« Oh » s'exclame Sam et ses yeux brillent, se promenant allégrement sur le corps robuste à quelques centimètre de lui.

\- Oh non, contre Grizz. Rien d'indécent avec un bébé dans la même pièce que nous.  
\- Tu m'as sucé la queue alors qu'elle était à dix mètres à peine de nous, réplique Sam, haussant les sourcils de façon équivoque.  
\- Alors d'abord, surveille ton langage devant les enfants, j'ai vraiment pas envie que son premier mot soit grossier, Becca nous massacrerait. Et ensuite, elle n'était pas dans la même pièce que nous, ça ne compte pas, affirme Grizz.

Sam plisse les yeux avec une moue septique, et Grizz lui réponds d'un « Ferme la » pas crédible une seconde, Sam se mord les lèvres tentant de contrôler son fou rire, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller Eden.

\- Occupe toi d'elle, je passe dans la salle de bain et je vous rejoins, réplique Grizz, et le géant court, n'accordant pas la moindre attention à la réponse de Sam.

Quand Grizz se sent à nouveau capable de lui faire face, il trouve Sam collant le second matelas au premier juste à côté du lit d'Eden. L'obscurité relative le dissimule aux yeux du jeune homme, alors Grizz s’appuie au mur, s'autorisant un petit moment d'admiration béate. 

Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il ne parvient toujours pas à comprendre l'intérêt que Sam lui porte, Grizz se souvient parfaitement des mains expliquant « Je tiens à toi, beaucoup. », mais ses mots prononcés dans l'urgence et la peur qu'il ne revienne pas des bois ont un goût amer à l'arrière de sa gorge. Si seulement il pouvait avoir le courage d'avouer lui même ses sentiments peut être Sam trouverait les mots pour le rassurer sur ce qu'il ressent, sur ce qu'ils sont, et comment tout ceci pourrait fonctionner.

Sam cherche à arranger une des lampes de chevet juste au dessus de leur lit improvisé sans éclairer outre mesure Eden, ne voulant surtout pas perturbé son sommeil, les murmures étouffés et les gestes saccadés laissent transparaître l'agacement, alors Grizz se décide à lui venir en aide, et rien qu'un instant l'idée que Sam ne s’accroche à lui que pour bénéficier de sa force, du savoir et de l'affection qu'il lui offre sans rien demander en échange, et du plaisir qu'il sait si facilement lui procurer, lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Je vais le faire, épelle le colosse après avoir refermer ses mains sur celle de l'homme de sa vie.

Le sourire de Sam est doux, reconnaissant et personne ne pourra jamais lui prendre ces moments de bonheur simple.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable que dans mon lit. Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait à peine eu assez de place pour toi.  
\- C'est juste, confirme Grizz.

La lampe est à présent calé entre deux livres, éclairant les deux oreillers, Grizz tend le bras pour fermer la porte et avant de venir s'allonger, il retire pantalon, pull et t shirt. Sam lève les yeux de là où il est agenouillé, Grizz le domine de toute sa splendeur, la main que le jeune homme vient accrocher à son genoux est tremblante, et Grizz a l'atroce certitude que quoi il se déciderait à lui faire, Sam se laisserais faire sans se plaindre.

Le colosse se contente de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front avant de l'attirer à lui, simplement heureux de sentir la chaleur du jeune sourd se rependre sur sa peau. Sam vient frotter son visage dans son cou et plus bas sur son torse, appréciant le rythme de sa respiration et la solidité de son corps.

\- Je peux te poser une question, finit par dire Sam, tirant le géant de son demi sommeil. 

Grizz hoche la tête péniblement, quelque soit la question qui le taraude, il sait qu'il n’appréciera pas d'avoir à y répondre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te toucher, murmure Sam.

Grizz ne peut retenir son éclat de rire, et même si Sam est vexé, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, le bonheur de Grizz est contagieux. Pourtant le jeune roux finit par plaquer une main sur la bouche souriante.

\- Je te préviens si tu la réveilles, tu te débrouilles tout seul pour la rendormir, menace Sam, et Grizz n'y croit pas du tout.

Grizz lance une litanie de « OK » mêlée d'éclats rires étouffés, et Sam attend patiemment que le colosse se calme, bien décider à obtenir une réponse qui apaiserait enfin ses inquiétudes.

\- OK, dit encore une fois le géant, et il signe maladroitement « Répète » parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de se souvenir du geste.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais te toucher ?  
\- Sérieux, Babe, s'exclame Grizz. Tu es littéralement allongé sur moi et je porte juste un caleçon, où t'as vu que je te laissais pas me toucher ?  
\- Arrêtes, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, s'énerve Sam.  
\- Non, vraiment pas....  
\- La première fois, j'ai cru que tu voulais me faciliter les choses en étant le seul à me caresser. Peut être que tu t'es dis que ce serait un peu trop pour moi d'avoir à toucher ton sexe, et tu es si gentil, tu veux toujours que tout se passe bien pour moi......  
\- Bien sûr, Babe. Je veux juste que tu te sente bien, assure Grizz et il glisse une main dans la nuque de Sam cherchant à rapprocher leurs bouches. Tu te fais des idées.  
\- Je suis sourd pas stupide, s'emporte le jeune homme et il s’éloigne, presque à quitter le corps contre le sien. Chaque fois que j'essaie de toucher ta queue, tu me repousse.   
\- Je ne te repousse pas, assure Grizz, et il vient accrocher les poignets, tentant désespérément d'empêcher Sam de partir.  
\- Ah non ? Et comment t'appelle ça, quand tu écarte ma main de toi ? A chaque fois, précise Sam.

Grizz ne répond pas, il se contente de dévisager Sam, perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu totalement captivé par la colère le percutant de plein fouet. Et alors que Sam cherche à se dégager, Grizz bute péniblement sur les mots, priant pour qu'ils gardent le jeune homme entre ses bras.

\- Je peux pas, Babe. Je suis désolé, si tu savais. Je voudrais mais j'y arrive pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je peux pas, répète doucement Grizz, et les larmes brillent sous ses paupières.

Sam vient s'enrouler sur la poitrine secouée de sanglots, murmurant des paroles apaisantes que Grizz n'entend pas vraiment et la culpabilité ronge son ventre. 

A nouveau maître de lui même, Grizz se penche pour embrasser la bouche de Sam avant de souffler, prêt à s'expliquer bien que la simple idée de repenser à ce moment déplorable de sa vie lui donne envie de fuir en courant.

\- J'ai laissé une seule personne me toucher là, précise Grizz avec un geste vague vers le bas. Et c'était atroce. Je ne peux pas, répète t il, mais les mots refusent de quitter sa gorge.  
\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, s'inquiète Sam, saisissant le visage délicatement.  
\- Non, le détrompe le colosse. Non, c'est pas ça. Y a...... Y avait cette fille, elle...... J'ai jamais eu envie de faire mon coming out ici, je voulais juste partir à la fac' et vivre ma vie loin d'eux tous.

Sam hoche la tête, et retient péniblement la tristesse qu'il ressent à l'idée que Grizz voulait le fuir lui aussi en partant à l'université.

\- J'avais décidé de faire profil bas, je n'étais pas tout à fait l’archétype du footballeur stupide mais je restais suffisamment dans les clous pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, mais tu vois à quinze ans je n'avais jamais eu de copine et les gars arrêtaient pas de me tanner avec ça.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire ?  
\- C'est des machos de base, affirme Grizz. Luke était avec Helena depuis plus d'un an et Clark et Jason enchaînaient les filles. De leurs points de vue, il me fallait une fille aussi, Clark me collait dans les pattes toutes celles qui passaient.  
\- Toujours un connard, marmonne Sam, et Grizz acquiesce.  
\- Ouais, un jour j'ai pas trouvé d’excuses. Cette fille, c'était le rêve de tout lycéen en rut. 

« A ce point » pense Sam, mais il se retient de le faire remarquer. Il l'imagine grande, blonde, souriante, magnifique et ses mains poser sur Grizz lui donnent envie de hurler.

\- C'était le Week end de visite des universités pour les bourses sportives. Elle faisait partie de la délégation de Brown, vraiment très jolie, explique Grizz. Pas farouche, je lui ai tapé dans l’œil direct. Et elle s'est pas gênée pour me le faire savoir.

Le regard perdu sur le plafond, Grizz garde les lèvres étroitement serrées depuis plusieurs minutes, les mains cramponnées à la chair de Sam presque à lui faire mal.

\- Tu as suivi le mouvement, finit par proposer Sam.

Grizz se contente d'un hochement de tête, l'immobilité des lèvres du géant l'effrayent, et Sam ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Alors, le jeune homme se hisse sur le ventre du colosse, et lorsque les premières larmes tâchent le visage parfait, sa langue trouve la bouche tremblante.

Sam est toujours à demi assis sur son ventre quand Grizz se décide à parler, saisissant le visage à deux mains, il soupire, dépose un léger baiser au coin de la bouche et se lance.

\- Dans le fond, c'est stupide. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. On a juste couché ensemble. Mais rien que de repenser à sa main sur moi, j'en ai la nausée. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit juste sa main à elle ou si je ne peux pas supporter que qui que ce soit me touche.  
\- Pas même moi, ose demander Sam, ne pouvant dissimuler la tristesse dans sa voix.  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as suivi si tu ne voulais pas ?  
\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, explique Grizz. Elle m'a fait du rentre dedans, et les gars m'ont jeté dans ses bras. Si j'avais refusé, ils se seraient posés des questions, alors j'y suis aller.  
\- Ça s'est mal passé ?  
\- Un peu, je crois. Elle a vite compris que c'était ma première fois et que j'en menais pas large. Je suppose qu'elle a dû penser que j'étais nerveux parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire alors elle a pris les choses en main, littéralement, rajoute Grizz.  
\- Et tu n'as pas aimé ?  
\- J'ai détesté, confirme le colosse. J'ai même cru que j'allais débander tellement je me sentais mal, mais elle n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de me mettre la capote et de me grimper dessus. Après j'ai juste attendu que ça passe.

Sam se sent trembler, ne vient il pas d'escalader Grizz lui aussi, s'autorisant à envahir son espace sans lui avoir demander la permission. Il en est à se demander s'il ne devrait pas s'éloigner, rendant sa liberté au colosse quand Grizz vient enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je voulais garder mes mains loin d'elle mais elle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir les mettre sur ses seins. Heureusement ça n'a pas durer longtemps. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait et je me suis tiré en courant. J'ai même vomi dans le couloir, avoue Grizz, et Sam se souvient de Gordie lui expliquant l'exécution de Greg.  
\- Tu l'as revu après ?  
\- Grand dieu, non, s'exclame le géant. Mais je me suis servi d'elle si on peut dire, j'ai fait croire aux gars qu'on avait gardé contact et que si je ne cherchais pas de copine c'est parce que j'étais avec elle.   
\- C'était déjà ça de pris, propose Sam, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.  
\- Ouais, il m'a fallut presque deux ans pour essayer à nouveau. Elisa était plus dans mon genre, je suppose. Pas vraiment un garçon manqué mais elle avait les cheveux court, pas maquillée. Une cheffe scout comme moi. On était responsable d'un groupe durant un stage de vacances. Elle était sympa, pas prise de tête. J'ai même pensé que ça pourrait le faire.  
\- Ça n'a pas marché ?  
\- Si, contre le colosse. Quelques mois, j'aimais bien passé du temps avec elle. On se promenait en forêt, on parlait de livre, de musique, de films. S'il n'y avait pas eu le problème du sexe, j'aurais pu rester avec elle. 

Sam hoche la tête, avec une moue désolée alors qu'il est plus que ravi que Grizz ait finit par la quitter.

\- J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne me touche pas, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, du coup j'ai continué. C'est quand on s'est séparé que j'ai eu l'idée des menottes.  
\- Quoi, s'exclame Sam, et Grizz relève la tête cherchant Eden des yeux. Des menottes ?  
\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Ce sont les miennes.  
\- Celles que vous avez utilisé, demande Sam et Grizz acquiesce.  
\- Tu vois, j'ai pensé que si je les attachais, elles ne pourraient pas poser les mains sur moi, surtout pas là.

Sam hoche la tête, pourtant perplexe et l'image des poignets de Grizz rougit par le métal lui est toujours insupportable.

\- Tu voudrais m'attacher, demande t il, tout de même, bien que l'idée ne lui plaise pas outre mesure.  
\- Oh non, soupire le colosse. Surtout pas toi, je ne peux pas te priver de ta voix. De toute façon, je ne les ais jamais utiliser. Et tu sais après avoir été attaché moi même, je ne me vois pas faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre sans une bonne raison.

Et comme pour approuvé et conforter Grizz dans son idée, Sam signe « OK » plus tôt que de le dire.

\- Tu vois sentir sa main sur moi c'était déjà pénible mais la voir ça a été un choc. Elle avait de très longs ongles manucurés, rouges, précise Grizz, et un frisson remonte son échine. C'était horrible  
\- Tu sais mes ongles ne sont pas rouges, pas du tout manucurés, tente de sourire Sam, mais Grizz se mord les lèvres mal à l'aise. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te touche ?  
\- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai même si c'est toi qui me touche. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais j'en ai été malade pendant des mois, j'en ai fait des cauchemars, et je ne veux pas risquer ce qu'on a, explique Grizz. 

Sam donne son accord d'un hochement de tête, avant de venir se lover contre le torse robuste et il se demande encore s'il ne devrait pas avoir le courage de demander au colosse de lui expliquer ce qu'il y a entre eux.


	31. Ce que je sais, ce que tu me cache, ce que ne ferions mieux d’ignorer.

Le soleil est levé depuis bien longtemps quand Grizz se décide à quitter le corps de Sam, lentement il fait glissé son bras du flanc, ne soulevant pas vraiment la couverture de peur de réveiller le jeune homme et il se retient de venir perdre un baiser à l'arrière de son crâne. 

Repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, Grizz jette un coup d’œil au bébé endormie, le biberon qu'il lui a donné vers six heures est sûrement digéré à l'heure qu'il est, le colosse se demande s'il ne devrait pas l’emmener avec lui au rez de chaussé, préservant le sommeil de l'homme qu'il aime plus de raison. 

Les scrupules qu'il ressent à l'idée de la réveiller alors qu'elle dort paisiblement lui titillent le ventre, pour gagner un peu de temps et se laisser l’opportunité d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'habille lentement, regardant la pelouse blanchie par endroit, les nuages lourds chargés d'encore plus de neige et les lumières dans la maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

Le regard perdu au loin, Grizz entend parfaitement le froissement de tissu, le léger soupire, Sam est sur le point de se réveiller, et rien qu'un instant le colosse tente de faire comme si la conversation de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Lorsque la voix étouffée murmure son nom, il a déjà amorcé le mouvement vers la gauche qui le placera dans le champ de vision de Sam, et le sourire qu'il reçoit réchauffe son cœur, soulage un peu son âme et il vient se rallonger.

\- Tu as bien dormi, demande t il, signant « Dormir ».  
\- Hum, approuve Sam, jetant un coup d’œil vers le lit à barreaux.  
\- Elle s'est réveillé vers six heures, lui répond Grizz, après avoir ramener le visage de Sam vers ses lèvres. Elle a bu le deuxième biberon. Je suppose qu'elle devrait bientôt avoir faim.  
\- J'espère que non, je n'ai plus de lait pour elle.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu iras réveillé Becca.  
\- Pourquoi moi, s'indigne Sam.  
\- Parce que je refuse de la voir au saut du lit, et que je dois partir.  
\- Je déteste quand tu dis ça.

Grizz ne peut que hausser les épaules, il n'aime pas plus d'avoir à partir que de devoir le dire, mais le besoin d'aller vérifier qu'aucune nouvelle catastrophe n'est venue s'abattre sur eux lui tord les entrailles. Alors avec un dernier baiser, Grizz quitte le lit.

\- Tu veux que je range, demande t il, tout de même la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
\- Je vais le faire, contre Sam. Où tu vas ?  
\- Je vais faire un tour en ville, m'assurer que la nuit s'est bien passé pour tout le monde. Et toi, tu reste ici au chaud avec le bébé puisque tu ne travailles pas.  
\- Ça te plaît vraiment d'avoir le dessus sur moi, affirme Sam, et quelque part la dominance affectueuse du colosse lui plaît tout autant.

Grizz ne lui offre qu'un mouvement de tête qui ne répond pas du tout à la question, et cette dynamique troublante entre eux fait courir l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après plus de deux heures à errer dans le froid, et un seul incident à signaler, Grizz prend la direction de l’hôpital, espérant que Gordie n'ait pas encore quitter les lieux. S'arrêtant à l'entrée du parking, Grizz souffle, fermant les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il a foulé l'asphalte usé des places de stationnements, Clark le traînait par le bras, lui promettant qu'il serait puni pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Campbell avant de lui sourire gentiment en déposant son propre blouson sur les épaules du colosse, murmurant « Ça va aller mon pote, je vais m’occuper de toi » d'un air confiant et compatissant.  
Comme il le pensait, Grizz trouve Gordie dans le bureau du cardiologue de Cassandra, l'apprenti médecin se perd dans les manuels étalés devant lui, consultant l'écran de l'ordinateur d'un œil.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, marmonne t il, et il empoigne ses cheveux en baissant la tête sur le bureau.  
\- Qu'est ce qui n'a pas de sens, demande tranquillement Grizz, et le sursaut de Gordie lui fait tortiller son nez, amusé.

Une main sur le torse, pointant Grizz d'un doigt de l'autre, Gordie tente désespérément de calmer son cœur, alors qu'il ne parvient qu'à marmonner un « Toi » énervé.

\- Moi, confirme le géant, avec un sourire diabolique.  
\- J'ai failli crever d'une crise cardiaque.  
\- Dans le bureau d'un cardiologue, un comble.  
\- T'es de bonne humeur, on dirait. Une bonne nouvelle ? T'as eu le temps de passer voir ta copine avant de venir, s'amuse Gordie.

Grizz baisse la tête, étouffant un soupire, «J'l'ai bien cherché » marmonne t il et Gordie ne retient pas son fou rire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, finit par demander son chef. Pas que ta compagnie me déplaise mais je bosse.  
\- Je voulais te parler boulot justement.  
\- Sûrement pas le même travail. Vas s'y balance, j'en ai ma claque de ça. J'avance à rien de toute façon.  
\- Tu travailles sur quoi ?  
\- Clark, répond Gordie.  
\- Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrive, demande Grizz, concerné.

Gordie se renfonce dans son siège avec un soupire las, signe du temps qu'il a déjà passé à étudier Clark et ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Comme le disait Kelly hier, on ne trouve rien qui correspondrait vraiment à ce qu'il lui est arrivé.   
\- Fugue dissociative, se souvient le colosse. Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
\- Bien sûr. Théoriquement ça correspond à une partie de ses symptômes, perte de mémoire, agir hors de ses schémas habituels, mais pas tout à fait. En gros, c'est quand un événement ou un état de fait dans ta vie te fait court-circuiter. Tu perds la notion de la réalité, ça peut durer de quelques heures à plusieurs mois, voir déboucher sur un état psychotique permanent.  
\- D'accord. Et qu'est ce qui ne correspond pas à Clark là dedans ?  
\- Il dit qu'il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé du moment où tu as été arrêté jusqu'à se réveiller ici deux jours après ton procès. Mais il n'a pas vraiment agit en dehors de son comportement habituel.  
\- Un peu quand même, il s'est pris pour un tyran, réplique honnêtement Grizz.  
\- Plus tôt pour le chef de la Gestapo, propose Gordie, et Grizz hoche la tête, et il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau.  
\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça ne correspond pas à la fugue dissociative ?  
\- C'est simple, les victimes de ce trouble disparaissent pendant des heures voir des jours. Typiquement, on les retrouve à des centaines de kilomètres de chez eux, sans savoir comment ils sont arrivés là. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Clark.  
\- Il ne pouvait pas se tirer, alors il a pété les plombs à la place, avance Grizz, septique.

Gordie s'accoude au bras de son siège, une moue dubitative accrochée aux lèvres.

\- C'est possible, finit par admettre Gordie. Mais je n'y crois pas. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'est rendu compte de sa connerie et que plutôt que d'y faire face et d'assumer, il essaye de sauver son cul.  
\- Ce qui ne serait pas si étonnent que ça.  
\- Oui, il est dans la merde et il le sait. Mais je dois dire qu'il y met beaucoup de volonté.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, interroge Grizz.  
\- Ben, je le connais pas vraiment, si on a parlé dix fois depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, c'est beaucoup, mais il …... Je sais pas trop, quand je lui ai parlé de certaines choses qu'il a fait, il avait l'air vraiment affecté, il a même pleurer une fois. Et il semble pas le genre à pleurer facilement, confit le médecin, et Grizz acquiesce.

Il ne se souvient qu'un seul instant, perdu dans le temps il y a bien longtemps de ça, de lourdes larmes intarissables s’étaler sur les joues rougies du footballeur.

\- Pourquoi il a pleuré, demande Grizz, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Gordie le dévisage, mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa bouche, et alors qu'il se redresse pour prendre appui sur le bureau devant lui, Grizz l'arrête d'une main.

\- C'est moi ? Ce qui allait m'arriver, propose le colosse, et Gordie hoche la tête. Quoi précisément ?  
\- Je lui ai raconté le procès et ce qu'il avait dit.  
\- Qu'il pensait que je devais être exécuter, cherche t il à confirmer.  
\- C'est ça. Et il s'est mis pleurer, mais genre vraiment. Ça a duré longtemps. Depuis, il n'arrête pas de demander après toi, savoir si tu vas bien.   
\- Il a demandé à me voir ?

Gordie hoche la tête, frottant son menton d'une main, triturant un livre de l'autre.

\- Je lui ai peut être dit que tu ne voulais pas le voir, désolé, ajoute Gordie, même s'il ne le pense pas vraiment.  
\- C'est pas faux, j'ai aucune envie de le voir.  
\- Parfait, du coup ça règle le problème. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?  
\- D'hier soir....  
\- Désolé, je voulais pas vous interrompre, lance Gordie et Grizz comprend qui était l'intrus. J'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Je veux dire, c'était un peu bizarre mais après..... Je sais pas pourquoi et ça me regarde pas, assure le médecin. Enfin, si je comprends que ça doit pas être facile pour Sam ces temps ci. Mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point.....  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'interrompe Grizz. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Et Grizz pense que c'est plus tôt lui le fautif, il n'aurait jamais du toucher Sam de la sorte alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il pleurait ?  
\- Oui, confirme Grizz.  
\- Mais ça ne me regarde pas ?  
\- Peut être que oui, peut être que non, c'est à Sam de décider. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que j'étais venu discuter. Tu es aller faire un tour en ville ce matin, demande le géant.  
\- Pas du tout, je travailles sur ça depuis que je suis levé. Pourquoi ?  
\- Y a une bagarre générale chez Dewey.  
\- Dis pas son nom, supplie Gordie.  
\- C'est toujours sa maison.  
\- Plus maintenant, c'est un immeuble d'appartement maintenant, affirme le chef en lui.  
\- Si tu veux, consent Grizz. Mais il y a quand même eu une bagarre générale là bas cette nuit.  
\- Et c'est grave ?  
\- Plusieurs meubles détruit, pas mal de bleu, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.  
\- Bagarre d'ivrogne, propose Gordie.  
\- Non, justement bagarre de type qui voulaient se bourrer la gueule dans une maison où il ne restait qu'une bouteille de Whisky.

« Cicéron » se souvient Gordie et Grizz lui répond d'un « Tout juste ».

\- Je n'ai pas visité toutes les maisons, bien sûr, explique Grizz. Mais j'ai jeté un coup d’œil un peu partout et il me semble qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autre incident. J'ai appelé Gwen et Helena, tout va bien de leurs côtés.  
\- On a vu personne aux urgences cette nuit, confirme Gordie.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Tu vois, on est peut être pas maudit en fin de compte. On a peut être juste pas eu de chance au début.  
\- Ou on a bien réagi cette fois et on a été récompenser, contre Grizz.

« Quoi » s'exclame Gordie, Grizz triture le tissu usé de son pull, mordant sa lèvre, l’œil inquiet et son chef attend patiemment qu'il se décide à parler.

\- A chaque fois qu'on n'a pas fait les choses comme il faut, on a été puni.  
\- Puni, insiste Gordie.  
\- La première nuit, on a fait les idiots, et le lendemain je suis parti à l'aveugle sans rien préparer, résultat, Emily est morte. Pareil pour le bal, on a gaspillé des ressources et de la nourriture et.... Enfin tu sais comment ça s'est fini, murmure le géant, et il se retient de signer « Désolé ».

Gordie ne répond pas immédiatement, tout ce qu'il parvient à faire c'est accroché la main que Grizz lui tend compatissant, alors qu'il comprend parfaitement son chagrin. Le colosse ne l'a expérimenté que quelques minutes interminables, pourtant il se réveille encore au milieu la nuit avec la certitude que le corps de Sam gît contre un mur, pourrissant, son âme merveilleuse envolée à jamais.

\- A quoi tu pense quand tu parle de récompenses ?  
\- On s'est bien préparé pour la seconde expédition et on a trouvé de quoi nous nourrir. Quand on a essayé de sauver Will et Allie, Gwen a trouvé le verger.   
\- Ce sont des concours de circonstances, affirme Gordie, mais Grizz n'y croit pas.  
\- Quand Bean et moi avons voulu nous assurer que la terre était bonne, on a trouvé les poules et les vaches.  
\- Vous avez simplement trouvé leurs camps de base, sourit Gordie.  
\- On a campé à l'endroit exacte où les vaches broutaient durant la dernière nuit avant de revenir en ville, il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs passages à ce moment là.  
\- Peut être que ce sont des animaux migrateurs, propose le médecin, et Grizz secoue la tête.  
\- Les vaches, c'est sédentaire. Elles tournent sur trois, quatre kilomètres maximum.  
\- Sûrement qu'elles étaient sur un autre secteur quand vous y étiez la première fois.  
\- Il n'y avait pas de bouses, pas de traces de passage d'un troupeau, et on a explorer le coin sur plusieurs kilomètres pour voir ce qu'on pouvait trouvé d'autre. Non, affirme Grizz. Elles n'étaient pas là.  
\- Je crois que tu cherche une explication là où il n'y en a pas.  
\- Luke a avoué quand le jury m'a innocenté, tente alors Grizz. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.  
\- Il se sentait coupable, lance Gordie parce c'est l'évidence même.  
\- Bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que je sois libéré pour avouer. Au contraire, il aurait dû le faire avant. Dès que Campbell est mort, ça lui aurait été plus utile, pour sa défense, explique Grizz. Là, il s'est enfoncé plutôt qu'autre chose.  
\- Pas faux, reconnaît Gordie. Tu penses vraiment qu'il a quelqu'un qui nous regarde et qui décide de notre futur en fonction de ce qu'on fait.  
\- Je déteste cette idée, mais oui. Et je me dis que si on continu à faire les choses comme il faut peut être qu'un jour on pourra rentrer chez nous.  
\- Tu voudrais rentrer, demande Gordie.

Grizz hausse les épaules, il a une idée très clair de ce qu'il voudrait dire pour répondre à cette question mais il ne s'en sent pas encore le courage.

\- D'un point de vue purement pratique ce serait bien mieux pour nous tous. Je veux dire, plus de risque de mourir de faim, pareil en cas de problème médical grave. Sans t’offenser, mais avoir des vrais médecins se serait un vrai soulagement. Ça m’inquiète, imagine qu'il arrive un truc à Eden et que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle. Ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser, affirme Grizz, et le visage de Sam apparaît très clairement dans son esprit.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, confirme Gordie. Surtout avec tout les trucs bizarres qui nous entourent.  
\- Quels trucs bizarres, cherche à savoir Grizz. 

Gordie ne parle que très rarement de ce qu'il pense ou de ce qu'il sait de cet endroit. Pourtant Grizz a la certitude que leur chef continu ses investigations, le besoin de savoir où ils sont et comment ils y sont arrivé doit retourner son cerveau génial. 

\- Gordie, insiste Grizz. Quels trucs bizarres ?  
\- Je ne sais pas d'où vient notre électricité, pareil pour l'eau courante.

Grizz plisse les yeux alors qu'il cherche à comprendre où veut en venir son chef. Tout le monde sait que les réseaux électrique et sanitaire ne devraient plus fonctionner.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de centrale électrique ici. Il y a bien deux transformateurs en ville mais ces machines servent simplement d'intermédiaire entre les centrales et les bâtiments dans le circuit de distribution de l'électricité.  
\- Si tu le dis, marmonne Grizz.  
\- Oui, je le dis. Il y a bien des câbles électriques sur des poteaux en ville mais puisqu'ils ne sont relié à aucun générateur ou à aucune centrale, ils ne devraient pas délivrer d'électricité.  
\- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont relié à rien, demande Grizz, pour confirmation.  
\- Oui, dès qu'on arrive à l'orée des bois, il n'y a plus de poteaux donc de fait plus de lien avec une éventuelle centrale électrique. De toute façon, tu n'as pas vu de pillons en dehors de la ville, si ?

Grizz hoche négativement la tête, maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est évident.

\- Et c'est pareil pour l'eau, il n'y a pas de station d'épuration en ville.  
\- C'est flippant, s'exclame Grizz. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se retrouver à court d'électricité ou d'eau un jour ?  
\- Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée, avoue Gordie. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de rationner l'eau ou l'électricité. Si un jour, on vient à en manquer, c'est que qui que soit les gens qui nous ont mis ici, ils auront décidé de nous en priver.

Grizz reste silencieux alors que son regard se perd le long du mur sans réellement se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai fait une petite expérience il y a quelques mois, reprend Gordie pour capter l'attention de son ami.  
\- Quelle genre ?  
\- J'ai couper les câbles électriques reliant une maison au réseau dans la rue.  
\- Et qu'est ce que ça donne, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Tout fonctionnait normalement. L'électricité semble être générée par magie ou un truc comme ça.

« Putain » lâche le géant en se ratatinant sur lui même, et il pense fugacement que cette information aussi importante qu'explosive devrait resté entre eux, avis que semble partager Gordie.

\- J'en ai juste discuté avec Bean, elle n'a pas d'autre explication non plus.  
\- Tu as fait d'autres expériences ?  
\- J'ai hésité à le faire avec les canalisations d'eau mais ce serait trop compliqué.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je devrais éventrer un trottoir, percer une canalisation et la boucher pour m'assurer que l'eau n'arrive plus jusqu'à la maison.  
\- Ça ferait beaucoup de travaux, confirme Grizz.  
\- Et je ne pourrais pas cacher ce que je fais aux autres. Pour l’électricité, j'ai choisit une vieille baraque à l'autre bout de la ville où personne ne vit. Mais un trou dans la chaussée, ce serait difficile à dissimuler.

Grizz approuve de la tête, difficile à dissimuler et inutile. Dangereux peut être aussi, et si leurs mystérieux ravisseurs ne supportaient pas qu'ils mettent leurs nez là où ils ne le devraient pas ?

\- Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ce genre de truc, soupire le colosse.  
\- Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça, s'exclame Gordie. C'est une torture pour moi d'être ici.  
\- Mais pour être honnête même avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé et le bordel autour de nous, j'aime bien cet endroit.

Et alors que les mots ont à peine atteint l'air entre eux, Grizz les regrette. Gordie a tout perdu en atterrissant dans cet univers parallèle, sa vie, son avenir, la femme qu'il aimait. Pourtant le médecin se contente de sourire.

\- Elle doit vraiment être exceptionnelle pour que tu sois content d'avoir failli y passer pour la trouver.

« Exceptionnel » répète Grizz, il en est persuadé, Sam est un être exceptionnel, s'il ne partageait pas sa vie il ne le croirait pas réel.

\- Ta copine, précise Gordie avec un haussement de sourcil équivoque. Tu me la présente quand ?

Grizz en est à se demander en quelle langue il devrait s’exprimer pour que Gordie finisse par le croire quand une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Tu sais y a encore pas mal de gens qui me regardent de travers, y en a même qui change de trottoir quand je suis sur leurs route. Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un ne viendra pas un jour me demander des comptes sur ce qui s'est passé, explique Grizz. Alors si et je dis bien si, il y avait vraiment quelque part quelqu'un a qui je tiens autant, j’essayerai de garder cette personne en sécurité loin de moi.

Gordie hoche la tête, un pauvre sourire compatissant aux lèvres, Grizz n'a pas fini de souffrir alors qu'il est juste un innocent parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je comprends, assure Gordie. En tout cas moi, je préférais rentrer, ou mieux n'avoir jamais été ici. Cet endroit est bien trop bizarre.

Grizz est toujours partagé entre la sécurité qu'ils n'auraient pas quitter en restant à West Ham et l'amour qu'il a enfin obtenu en atterrissant à New Ham. Il hausse les épaules, ils ne contrôlent rien et dans le fond peut être est ce mieux ainsi ?


	32. Te protéger.

Son premier réflexe est de courir à l'étage, mais le murmure séduisant le cueille dès qu'il passe la porte, Grizz n'accorde pas la moindre attention aux personnes présentes dans la cuisine à son arrivée. Il trace son chemin jusque au salon où Sam est allongé dans le canapé, Eden endormie sur le torse. Une main entre les mèches rousses et il s’accroupit, la tête penchée observant l'enfant paisiblement assoupie.

\- Tu as froid, murmure Sam, sans lever les yeux vers lui. Je te proposerais bien de te réchauffer mais la place est déjà prise.

Le regard du colosse oscille du bébé à son presque père, et le mensonge qu'il a servi à Gordie lui semble devenir réalité. S'il se retrouvait en première ligne, Sam et Eden le seraient aussi et cette idée lui est insupportable.

\- Becca devrait bientôt avoir fini avec le tire lait. On pourrait aller au wagon après si tu veux.

A la périphérie de son champ de vision, l’oscillation négative de Grizz attire son attention, alors Sam quitte Eden des yeux, et le visage tendu du colosse l’inquiète.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, demande le jeune homme.  
\- Rien de spécial, affirme Grizz. Mais il fait trop froid pour que tu sorte.  
\- Il nous faut dix minutes pour aller à la gare et après tu me réchaufferas.  
\- Tu ne sors pas si tu n'en as pas besoin, impose le géant et Sam se sent trembler.  
\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as mis en colère ?

Grizz le regarde droit dans les yeux, il ne ressent aucune colère rien qu'une terreur indéfinissable, mais Sam n'y est pour rien, alors le colosse vient claquer les deux premiers doigts au reste de sa mains. 

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, affirme t il, tout de même, conscient de la tension émanant de Sam. J'ai vu Gordie et il m'a parlé de Clark et ça m'a rendu triste.  
\- Pourquoi, soupire Sam.  
\- C'est toujours mon ami, le premier que j'ai eu et il..... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais je crois que c'est de ma faute.  
\- Il a fait un choix, tu n'y es pour rien.  
\- J'aurais dû l’emmener avec moi dans le bois, lui proposer au moins de m'accompagner. Peut être que loin de Campbell.....  
\- C'est un adulte, il doit assumer ses choix. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de tout, tout le temps.

« Ouais » marmonne Grizz, et ajoute « Clark, adulte ? », Sam tortille sa bouche avec une moue amusé.

\- OK, peut être pas un adulte mais quand même il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. J'ai envie d'aller me promener, lance Sam pour changer sujet. Je n'ai rien fait de la journée. Regarde, je ne me suis même pas habillé.  
\- Raison de plus pour rester ici, il va bientôt neiger et je suis déjà aller voir les poules avec Gordie.  
\- Quoi, s'indigne le jeune sourd.  
\- Pas de panique, il est resté à une distance plus que raisonnable des bêtes et du wagon, assure le colosse, avec un sourire amusé. Je suis passé le voir à l’hôpital et on est rentré ensemble.  
\- J'ai envie de passer du temps seul avec toi.  
\- Je sais. Demain, promet Grizz. 

Malgré le hochement de tête affirmatif, Grizz a très nettement noté le chagrin dans le regard d'azur. « Hey », murmure t il, alors que sa main s'attarde sur le poignet nu.

\- Tu ne travailles pas demain ?  
\- Je reprends la plonge à partir de vendredi midi, explique Sam.  
\- Alors demain, je t'apprends à conduire, sourit Grizz, et Sam lui répond d'un « Quoi »amusé. Je vais t'apprendre à conduire, je dois transporter du matériel jusqu'à la gare, et c'est toi qui conduira la voiture.  
\- Je n'ai jamais touché un volant de ma vie, s’inquiète Sam.  
\- Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Je te confirais ma vie, répond honnêtement Sam et pense qu'il la lui a déjà offerte.

Grizz ferme les yeux, soufflant lentement dans le but de calmer la pulsation brutale de son cœur.

\- Tu vas m'achever un jour, affirme le géant.  
\- C'est la vérité, répond Sam des plus sérieux.  
\- C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne suis pas sûr de te mériter.

Sam ne fait que le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'évidence très clair dans ses pupilles d'un bleu irréel, et le monde s’efface, le géant oublie les murmures étouffés provenant de la cuisine. Grizz fléchit les genoux, crispe une main sur le ventre tendu d'envie du jeune homme et sa bouche atterrit sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Sam Eliot.

Sentir leurs langues s'entrechoquer est suffisant pour incendier ses sens, alors quand le petit gémissement vient se perdre dans sa bouche, le main de Grizz glisse dangereusement vers le bas, Sam ne fait rien pour l’arrêter, bien au contraire, ses hanches se soulèvent du canapé, cherchant à intensifier le contact. Rappelé à l'ordre par l'éclat de rire de Will, Grizz retire sa main brutalement mais Sam n'est pas décidé à perdre sa chaleur alors le jeune homme ramène les doigts vers son ventre et plus bas où il veut sentir la main du colosse.

\- Arrêtes, supplie Grizz, mais les yeux de Sam sont fermés.

Une main sous le menton pour capter son attention, et Grizz signe maladroitement « Arrêtes » d'une seule main pour que le message soit clair, et ses lèvres forment « Demain » en une promesse toute aussi claire. Le visage de Sam s'illumine, Grizz ne résiste pas à l'envie de planter un dernier baiser sur la bouche souriante avant de s’éloigner juste assez pour que leurs peaux ne soient plus en contact.

\- Tu vas apprendre à conduire, c'est important.  
\- On vit dans dix kilomètres carrés, c'est pas une priorité.  
\- Je veux que tu sache conduire, ça peut t'être utile, affirme Grizz.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour te sauver avec le bébé et Becca en cas de problème, explique Grizz.

Le regard du géant est des plus sérieux et Sam s’inquiète.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Tu ne peux faire confiance qu'aux gens qui vivent dans cette maison, personne d'autre. Quelqu'un pourrait décider de prendre le pouvoir un jour, ou bien venir me demander des comptes sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Campbell. Et tu serais le suivant sur la liste.  
\- C'est fini, assure Sam, mais le doute l'assaille.  
\- Peut être. Mais je vais quand même te préparer un sac avec du matériel de survie, de quoi tenir plusieurs jours, pour toi et les filles. Si je te dis de te tirer, tu ne réfléchis pas, tu cours sans te retourner. Et je ne veux pas que tu revienne me chercher, c'est clair, questionne Grizz, ponctuant ses déclarations d'un doigt pointer sur le torse de Sam et son regard effraie le jeune sourd.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.  
\- Je le fais quand même, et je dirais à Gordie de faire la même chose.

Sam secoue la tête, les yeux humides, le cœur serré, et l'envie de lui hurler qu'il ne pourra jamais l'abandonner tant il l'aime, lui brûle la gorge. Pourtant Sam n'en fait rien, il se contente de venir caresser le crâne d'Eden de sa joue, avant d'effleurer son menton puis sa joue de ses doigts. Grizz acquisse et un autre baiser atterrit sur les lèvres tremblantes de Sam Eliot.   
Le sourire n'a rien de joyeux, pourtant Sam y met beaucoup de volonté, alors Grizz vient effleurer la joue, traçant du pouce la petite marque blanche et une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
\- Un cadeau, s'étonne Sam.  
\- C'est toujours Noël ?  
\- Mais tu n'y crois pas.  
\- Je peux quand même te faire plaisir. Attends, dit il, en se levant.

Sam le suit des yeux alors que le géant farfouille dans son sac poser contre le mur, un pull, et une lampe torche échouent au sol et Grizz les abandonne là alors qu'il a visiblement trouver ce qu'il chercher.

\- Tiens, tu avais dit que tu voulais la voir, explique le colosse en reprenant sa place près de Sam.  
\- Oh mon dieu, ce que tu es adorable, s'exclame Sam.

Le petit Grizz ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans, ses cheveux sont plus clairs, plus court également, ses parents n'approuvent pas sa coiffure de hippie, un simple pantalon noir, une chemise dont un bouton n'est pas fermé, habitude de longue date apparemment et son sourire. 

D'une oreille à l'autre, atteignant ses yeux, le même sourire que Grizz lui offre régulièrement, celui qui dit « Tu me rends heureux » ou « J'ai besoin de toi » et autour de son cou un boa de plumes roses.

\- Pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de rose, ça te va bien.  
\- Pas très hétéro, pas vrai ? Déjà que mon père menaçait toujours de me raser la tête, alors....  
\- Je suis désolé pour toi, affirme Sam et une de ses mains quitte le dos d'Eden pour saisir le poignet du colosse.

Rien qu'un haussement d'épaule, Grizz esquisse un sourire sans joie, et cette fois, c'est Sam qui se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le regard est tendre, et l'envie de grimper dans le canapé, s'imbriquer de son mieux contre le corps de Sam lui titille le ventre, dans la pénombre du salon où personne ne fait attention à eux.....

\- Oui, je veux bien, je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes, lance Sam, un peu trop fort pour leur bulle de tranquillité.  
\- Quoi, demande Grizz.

Sam se redresse dans le canapé, tendant l'enfant au colosse qu'il l'accueille contre son torse, et alors que Sam se penche comme pour s'assurer de la prise de Grizz dans le dos d'Eden, le jeune homme vient murmurer « Becca » dans l'oreille du géant, avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou et de disparaître.


	33. Cœur de lion et d’artichaut.

Il est presque sept heures du matin quand Grizz se secoue en entrant dans la cuisine, réconforté par l'odeur du café fraîchement passé. Comme chaque matin, Gordie attend patiemment que la cafetière est achève son œuvre pour enfin réveiller complètement son cerveau.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire dehors à une heure pareille, râle son chef.  
\- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt, réplique automatiquement Grizz.  
\- T'es taré.

Grizz hausse les épaules en déposant son manteau dans l'entrée, Gordie secoue la tête, désespéré, resserrant les bras autour de son torse pour garder le peu de chaleur qu'il sent sur sa peau, en attendant le café qui achèvera de le réchauffer.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi tu es déjà debout, reprend Gordie, déposant une tasse devant Grizz. Tu n'es pas insomniaque, quand même ?  
\- Non, le détrompe l’intéressé, levant la tasse en signe de remerciement. J'avais des trucs à faire.  
\- Pas à cette heure, contre Gordie. Tu peux me parler si quelque chose ne va pas.  
\- Je sais. J'ai ….. Ouais, j'ai peut être un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil de temps en temps, mais ça va. 

Gordie le dévisage, Grizz se noie dans son café, et le silence s’éternise.

\- Peut être que je fais des cauchemars aussi parfois.  
\- Quel genre, demande Gordie, le regard perdu au loin.  
\- J'entends le bruit qu'à fait le bois en cognant la tête de Campbell. Je sais que c'est une connerie, parce qu'il gueulait comme un putois, et honnêtement je me souviens pas l'avoir entendu sur le moment. Mais je l'entends quand même parfois.   
\- Et ça te réveille ?  
\- Il m'arrive de l'entendre même quand je suis réveillé, murmure Grizz. C'est perturbant, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou.  
\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe quand ça t'arrive ?  
\- Rien de spécial, juste un bruit sourd dans mes oreilles.  
\- Rien d'autre ?  
\- Parfois j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, répond Grizz. Comme si l'air n'arrivait pas dans mes poumons, tu sais, je respire à fond, mais je ne sens pas l'air.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais quand ça t'arrive, demande Gordie.

Le médecin a pris le dessus, Gordie le regarde droit dans les yeux à présent, et aucun d'eux ne peut encore prétendre que la situation n'est pas préoccupante.

\- J'essaie de penser à autre chose, je bouge.  
\- Tu bouge ?  
\- Je cours, ou je fais des pompes quand je suis seul, explique Grizz. Je me mêle aux autres si je ne suis pas seul.  
\- Tu essaie de t'occuper l'esprit. Et ça marche ?

Grizz hoche la tête, portant la tasse à sa bouche, Gordie l'étudie attentivement, mal à l'aise le géant se soumet tout de même au regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu as un avis sur ce qu'il t'arrive, finit par demander le médecin.  
\- Je crois que je fais une dépression ou un truc du genre.  
\- Ça ressemble plus à un stress post traumatique.  
\- Comme les soldats, cherche à confirmer le colosse.  
\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que les militaires qui y sont confronté. C'est un ensemble de symptômes physiques et émotionnels qui expriment le stress que tu ressens par rapport à une situation traumatisante.  
\- Mais je ne me suis pas effondré, réplique Grizz. Je veux dire, c'est désagréable mais je reste fonctionnel.   
\- Toutes les victimes réagissent différemment. Par nature, tu n'es déjà pas du genre à te laisser abattre. Et tu as beaucoup de responsabilités. Je crois que tu ne t'autorise pas à laisser libre court à ton mal être. Je me trompe, insiste Gordie.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, confirme Grizz.  
\- Tu ne peux pas tirer sur la corde comme ça. Tu dois t'accorder des moments pour décompresser, réfléchir, hurler, frapper dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça t'aide à évacuer.  
\- Je le fais, assure le colosse.  
\- Tu ne fais que bosser et aider tout le monde dans cette maison.

Grizz comprend très bien où veut en venir Gordie, Becca et le bébé à qui il offre régulièrement ses bras, Elle qui lui confit son chagrin et ses regrets, et Sam. 

Sam qui pleure dans ses bras, Sam qui attend souvent d'avoir le colosse à ses côtés pour s'occuper de son enfant, Sam que Grizz accompagne partout ou bien l'inverse. Sam rien que Sam, toujours Sam.

Le colosse mâchouille l'ongle de son pouce, réfléchi à la meilleure façon d'expliquer sa relation avec Sam sans avoir à exposer leur intimité sans l'accord du jeune homme.

\- Il m'écoute, lance Grizz, et Gordie le regarde perdu. Sam, il m'écoute parler de ce que je ressens rapport à Campbell.  
\- Ce n'est peut être pas le mieux placé pour parler de ça.  
\- Je sais, mais lui aussi à des choses à dire sur son frère. Il pleure son frère d'une certaine façon et il ne s'en sent pas le droit devant tout le monde, alors qu'avec moi..... On se comprend, tente Grizz.  
\- Et ça t'aide ?

« T'as pas idée »voudrait hurler le géant mais il se contente d'un hochement de tête. 

\- Si tu veux passer du temps avec Sam, c'est super. Et franchement, je trouve que ça lui fait beaucoup de bien à lui aussi, explique Gordie et Grizz pense « Si tu savais ». Mais parler de ce qui s'est passé... Je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- C'est ce que je fais, réplique le géant, avec un regard assuré.  
\- D'accord, comprend le médecin. Et ce matin ? Insomnie, ou cauchemars ?  
\- Poulailler, répond Grizz avec un sourire. Je vais commencer l'enclot extérieur pour les poules pondeuses.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je te promets pas de tripoter ces foutus volatiles mais je peux essayer de t'aider à bâtir l’enclot.  
\- C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un copilote sur le feu.  
\- Sam, comprend Gordie. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est levé si tôt.  
\- Il est réveillé ?  
\- Il a fait tombé un truc en se levant, il n'a pas allumé la lumière, je suppose pour me laisser dormir mais il a fait du bruit, du coup....  
\- Du coup, tu fais du café à sept heure du matin.  
\- Lui dis pas qu'il m'a réveillé, ça lui ferait de la peine et je déteste le voir pleurer. On dirait un petit chat perdu sous la pluie, c'est atroce, se plaint Gordie.

Le rire de Grizz emplit la cuisine, un petit chat perdu sous la pluie pour Gordie et un chiot abandonné sur un aire d'autoroute pour lui, définitivement l'être le plus adorable qu'ils aient eu le plaisir de croiser.

\- OK, je lui dirais pas. Si tu ne lui parle pas de ce que je t'ai dit. On est d'accord, insiste le géant. Il s’inquiète bien assez comme ça.  
\- Secret professionnel, Relation patient/médecin, tout ça, tout ça, propose Gordie, et Grizz acquiesce avec une moue conspiratrice.  
\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait, répond il, en se levant de son tabouret. Tu devrais retourner te coucher.  
\- Non, je vais aller voir Clark.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Oui, je vais essayer de le faire parler, explique le médecin. 

Grizz attend, Gordie a une idée derrière la tête, et il aimerait bien en connaître la teneur, l'état du footballeur l'inquiète plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Leur relation a toujours eu ce petit quelque chose d'étrange et de secret que même Luke n'a jamais pu comprendre ou égaler.

\- Je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire à ton sujet, sur ce qu'il se rappelle et ce qu'il a oublié.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait, non ?  
\- Ouais, mais je suis parti du principe qu'il essayait de m'entuber, répond honnêtement Gordie. J'ai pas vraiment écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'on est peut être passé à côté de quelque chose de bien réel.  
\- Comme quoi, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Je me demande si lui ne ferait pas vraiment une dépression et que tout ce bordel avec Campbell, ton arrestation, le procès, et Lexie ne serait pas un épisode psychotique.  
\- Tu as dit que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses symptômes.  
\- Je sais, mais aucune pathologie ne correspond parfaitement à ce qui lui est arrivé. La psychologie c'est pas mon truc. J'ai peut être manquer un truc important.  
\- Gwen l'a plaqué, réplique le colosse.  
\- Quand ?

Grizz réfléchi, refait les comptes des derniers jours et des dernières semaines. L'expédition et avant ça, les rares moments qu'il avait passé avec les gardes avant l'explosion et ses ravages.

\- Environ deux mois, peut être trois, sans certitude, précise Grizz.  
\- Moins, hasarde Gordie.  
\- Plus, contre le colosse. Je peux appeler Gwen pour lui poser la question.  
\- Ne la dérange pas, c'est trop loin pour être l'élément déclencheur.

« Donc c'est moi », conclue Grizz, et cette idée désagréable vient s'ajouter à la liste des choses qu'il se reproche alors qu'il n'y ai pas vraiment pour grand chose.

\- Je vais aller lui parler aujourd'hui, et je vais orienter la discussion vers toi, ce qu'il ressent par rapport à toi. On verra bien où ça nous mènera.  
\- Tu me diras ce que tu en pense ?

Un hochement de tête en confirmation et Gordie lui offre un sourire compatissant.

\- Je devrais peut être aller le voir, qui sait, ça pourrait aider ? L'aider, précise Grizz.  
\- Pas tout de suite, tu n'as pas à supporter ça en plus de reste.  
\- Je veux savoir, contre le géant.  
\- Je comprends, assure Gordie. Mais tu ne te sens déjà pas très bien, je veux que tu te ménage. Tu es plus important que Clark.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, le reste de l'équipe pourrait s'occuper des bêtes et....  
\- C'est pas le problème, le coupe son chef. Tu es plus important que Clark parce que je tiens à toi, tu es mon ami. Lui, c'est juste un connard qui mérite pas vraiment qu'on s'inquiète pour son cul.

Grizz rit de bon cœur, l’enchaînement des mots à de quoi le faire hurler, Gordie vient d'éclairer ce début de matinée gris et morose. Il ne manque plus que la peau de Sam contre la sienne et cette journée sera une des plus belles qu'il ait connu depuis qu'ils ont atterri dans ce foutu trou noir perdu dans un univers alternatif.

Le mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision attire son attention et le sourire de Sam le cueille, le jeune homme frotte son thorax en un mouvement vers le haut avant de désigner Grizz d'un doigt. « Tu es heureux » lui demande t il, alors Grizz répond d'un hochement de tête avant d'agiter la main pour lui demander d'approcher. La main que Sam pose sur son épaule est tendre, au loin le sourire de Gordie lui laisse penser que son chef ne trouverait pas si étrange que ça l'amour inconditionnel qu'il ressent pour Sam.

\- On commence par quoi, demande le jeune homme.  
\- Il faut passer au magasin chercher le matériel, j'ai ramené la voiture, explique Grizz.

Sam acquiesce avant de tourner la tête vers Gordie qui serre les deux poings pour les frotter l'un sur l'autre.

\- S'il te plaît, répond Sam, et un tasse de café apparaît devant lui sur la table. Merci.  
\- Pas de quoi, réplique le médecin avec un clin d’œil. Je vais prendre une douche.   
\- OK, il faut qu'on passe chez moi d'abord, commence Grizz mais le « Hey » sonore de Gordie l'interrompe.  
\- Tu ne forces pas, tout les deux d'ailleurs. Vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. C'est clair ?  
\- Ça va aller, on gère, assure le colosse, et Sam l'interroge du regard.  
\- Ouais, Sam, appelle Gordie, tapant sur la table pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Prenez votre temps, on est pas pressé.

« Bien sûr » signe Sam confus, du coin de l’œil il distingue très clairement les lèvres de Grizz traduire et Gordie acquiesce de la tête.

\- De quoi il parle, demande Sam, s'appuyant contre le flan du colosse, dès que Gordie a disparut.  
\- Je lui ai un peu parlé de ce que je ressens par rapport à ce que j'ai fait.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, approuve le jeune sourd.  
\- Ça soulage. Il m'a conseillé de prendre du temps pour moi, de faire ce qu'il me plaît.   
\- Il a raison. Et tu compte faire quoi ?  
\- Je vais te conduire au wagon, s'exclame Grizz, resserrant les bras sur les hanches du jeune homme.  
\- Vraiment très intelligent.

Sam n'a pas le temps de laisser éclater son rire, Grizz a déjà avalé sa bouche, aspirant la mélodie sourde s'échappant de sa gorge.


	34. Travail d'équipe.

Contrairement à leur dernière visite, Grizz doit déverrouiller la serrure pour qu'ils puissent entrer et avant que Sam ne puisse l'interroger, Grizz lui explique que les trois derniers occupants ont quitter les lieux rejoignant l'ancienne maison de Dewey, transformé en résidence de fraternité.

\- Gordie appelle ça un immeuble d'appartement. N'empêche que c'est le bordel là bas, ils se sont battus la nuit dernière.

Sam pointe son menton de l'index et le tourne vers l’extérieur. Grizz hausse les épaules, marmonnant « Un peu de casse ».

\- Des blessés, ajoute Sam, alors que Grizz monte les escaliers.

Deux marches plus bas, Sam observe les oscillations hypnotiques des longues mèches brunes alors que Grizz hoche négativement de la tête.

\- C'est déjà ça, réplique Sam dans son dos.  
\- Ça finira par arriver, murmure Grizz, sans que Sam n'ait conscience des mots prononcés. 

Grizz tend une main vers l'arrière, attirant Sam contre son flanc, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre du couloir.

\- Tu vois le garage là bas, demande le géant, désignant un petit abris fait de taule et de béton.

Sam hoche la tête, évalue la configuration des lieux, en conclut qu'il s'agit de la maison sur la gauche de celle des parents de Grizz. Le colosse fouille la poche de son pantalon, en sort en trousseau de clé qu'il dépose délicatement dans la paume ouverte de Sam.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, demande le jeune homme.  
\- La clé de ce garage et de la voiture qui y est garé.  
\- Pourquoi tu me les donne ?  
\- Le réservoir est plein, dans le coffre il y a des rations de survies, des couvertures, de l'eau, des vêtements chaud pour toi et Becca, et un couteau de chasse.  
\- Quoi, s'exclame le jeune roux.  
\- J'ai préparé un petit sac avec des couches et des vêtements pour Eden, reprend le géant sans se préoccuper de l'interruption. Je ne l'ai pas mis dans la voiture, parce que vu qu'elle va grandir rapidement, il faudra le refaire régulièrement, du coup il est.....

« Arrêtes » signe Sam, le jeune homme triture les clés toujours dans sa main, regardant les doigts de son autre main accrochés à ceux de Grizz.

\- Tu as vraiment fait tout ça pour nous ?  
\- Bien sûr, je veux être prêt à toutes les éventualités. Tu vas garder les clés sur toi en permanence, ça te permettra de gagner du temps en cas de problème.  
\- Attends, le coupe Sam. Tu n'as pas préparé des affaires pour toi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne partirais pas sans toi.  
\- On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. C'est une assurance....  
\- Si tu ne prépare pas des affaires pour toi aussi, je ne prendrais pas ces clés, affirme le jeune sourd, remettant les clés dans la poche de Grizz pour appuyer son propos.  
\- Non, tu dois les prendre, ce n'est pas que pour toi mais pour les filles aussi. C'est à elles que tu dois penser, pas à moi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Prépare un sac pour toi et je prendrais les clés, répète Sam. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

« OK » signe Grizz, « Maintenant » rajoute t il, et Sam lui sourit. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le sac repose contre le mur du couloir, Grizz y a entassé des vêtements au hasard, tout ce que lui apporte ce petit objet anodin se trouve devant lui, Sam est allongé en travers du lit, les bras retenus au dessus de la tête par une de ses mains, pull et t shirt remontés jusqu'au cou, le colosse promène une langue avide contre le mamelon, titillant la pointe, la mordillant, l'avalant par moment.  
Les soupires sont délicieux, tout comme les mouvements anarchiques des hanches apportant une friction merveilleuse entre leurs membres, Grizz glisserait bien son autre main dans le pantalon, il s'imagine parfaitement saisir le sexe qu'il sent dur et probablement humide, mais pour cela il devrait soulever le bassin, et perdre les sensations que lui procurent les oscillations contre son membre.  
Alors le colosse rampe sur le corps brûlant de Sam, approchant la bouche et plus encore se plaçant dans le champ de vision du jeune homme, qui soupire « Continue » mais Grizz secoue la tête avant de l'embrasser. Sam se perd bien volontiers dans un baiser incendiaire, au loin la sensation de Grizz se frottant sans vergogne contre sa cuisse lui fait voir des étoiles, et l'idée de se retourner offrant ses reins au membre de l'homme à qui il appartient le remplit de bonheur.  
Mais Grizz n'est pas décidé à le laisser bouger à sa guise, Sam peut le deviner à la façon dont le colosse est étendu sur son corps, maintenant toujours ses poignets fermement au dessus de sa tête.

\- Grizz, supplie t il. J'ai envie.

Juste au dessus de ses yeux, Grizz hoche négativement de la tête, le colosse l'embrasse encore et encore, parcourant son visage de ses lèvres, murmurant des « Babe » essoufflés contre sa peau, alors que ces hanches n'ont pas cessé leur danse hypnotique contre sa cuisse.

\- Fais quelque chose, implore Sam.  
\- Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, contre Grizz, ramenant le regard de Sam sur sa bouche d'un doigt sous le menton. Je veux que tu te caresse, tu vas jouir pour moi, d'accord ?

Sam acquiesce de la tête, tremblant, il attend quelques secondes pour baisser les bras, bien que la main de Grizz ait quitté ses poignets dès que Sam ait accepté de se soumettre à la volonté du géant.  
Lentement, Grizz se laisse tomber sur le côté, appuyé d'un coude, il glisse l'autre main dans son pantalon, et alors que Sam déboutonne son Jeans, cherchant maladroitement son sexe sous le tissus, le colosse se mord les lèvres quand sa propre main entame un lent mouvement sur son propre membre. 

Les gémissement sourds attisent un peu plus le feu dans son bas ventre, ses yeux suivent nerveusement la main de Sam monter et descendre, admirant le gland rouge et gonflé apparaître au gré des mouvements saccadés. 

Les quelques gouttes luisent sur la peau rougie, glissant sur les doigts accrochés à la colonne de chair, sa propre main ralentit sur son membre, la chaleur caractéristique de l'orgasme enfle dans son ventre, Sam a fermé les yeux, ses hanches se soulèvent au rythme de sa main s'activant nerveusement sur son sexe, et Grizz sait qu'il ne parviendra pas à rester là, simplement à regarder Sam jouir.  
Le colosse se rapproche, la main serré sur son membre, cherchant à retarder le plaisir, il se lèche les lèvres, se penche et alors que les doigts du jeune homme s'attardent un instant sur la base, Grizz vient engloutir le membre en un seul mouvement.

Le cri a de quoi le faire jouir sur l'instant, et il ne s'en prive pas, sentir son sperme couler le long de sa chair tendue le fait gémir, les vibrations se rependant sous la peau de Sam Eliot, qui l'appelle désespéré.

« S'il te plaît » marmonne la voix rauque, et Grizz est plus qu'heureux de répondre aux prières.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La tête calée contre le ventre de Sam, Grizz se permet de détaillé les veines bleutés serpentant sur la colonne de chair. Humide et luisant, le membre repose sur la peau blanche à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, il lui suffirait de passer la langue entre ses lèvres pour l'atteindre. Sam respire lentement, son cœur apaisé et les doigts caressent délicatement son crâne aux travers des longues mèches brunes.

Grizz aime sentir les mains de Sam fouiller tendrement ses cheveux, traçant des cercles hypnotiques contre sa peau, le géant aime l'idée que de ses doigts le jeune homme puisse chasser toutes les atroces pensées parasitant son cerveau, il est bien ainsi perdu dans les sensations que Sam lui procure, il en oublierait le monde et tout ce qui les menacent.

\- On a du travail, murmure Sam, et Grizz lui répond d'un grognement qui fait sourire le jeune homme. C'était ton idée, pas la mienne. Je ne sais même pas comment on va construire ce truc.

Un autre grognement, accompagner d'une caresse sur le ventre tendu à sa portée, et Grizz espère dissuader Sam de se lever, car rien que l'idée de perdre tout contact avec sa peau merveilleuse réveille la peur encore trop vivace en son cœur.

Pourtant l'horloge lui fait comprendre qu'ils ont déjà perdu deux heures de travail, et même si Gordie leur a explicitement demandé d'y aller tranquillement, ils ne feront rien du tout en restant allongé là à se caresser, Grizz est même persuadé qu'il ne lui faudrait rien d'autre qu'un gémissement ou une main s'attardant sur son torse pour que son membre enfle à nouveau, et là il ne se contenterait pas d'avaler avidement le sexe de Sam, non, le jeune homme se retrouverait vite nu, à soupirer prisonnier de son corps, et bien que l'idée d'être en lui est plus que séduisante, Sam a raison, ils ont du travail. 

Alors Grizz consent à se redresser, déposant un dernier baiser sur le membre relâcher juste sous son nez, et Sam rit.

\- Quoi, se renfrogne le géant.  
\- Tu es irrécupérable, se moque Sam.  
\- Rhabilles toi, si tu ne veux pas que je te touche.  
\- Je ne peux pas m'habiller si tu es allongé sur moi, contre le jeune homme.

« Voilà » grogne Grizz, alors qu'il atterrit sur ses pieds, cherchant à réajuster sa propre tenue. Toujours allongé sur le lit, Sam rit de ce ronronnement étouffé bien trop séduisant pour le cœur du colosse, couvrant son ventre avant de soulever les hanches cherchant à remontrer son pantalon.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait quand tu, commence Sam, mais les yeux brillants de Grizz sur lui bloquent les mots au fond de sa gorge.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, insiste Grizz, se penchant pour capter le regard du jeune roux.

« Pas important » signe t il, et il se lève pour de bon, tournant le dos pour dissimuler la rougeur flamboyante de ses joues. Grizz le trouve adorable, il lui vient à l'esprit des dizaines de raisons à ce soudain accès de timidité. Pourtant loin de ce que qu'il avait pu imaginé et fantasmé par le passé, Sam n'est pas d'une pudeur maladive, le jeune homme a pleinement conscience de ce qu'il veut et à sa façon détournée et déroutante, il sait comment l'obtenir.

« Hey » murmure Grizz par réflexe, quand d'une main il se saisie de l'épaule pour attirer Sam contre son torse, baissant les yeux pour que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Pose ta question, demande le colosse, mais Sam secoue la tête. Allez, fais moi plaisir, propose t il, et Sam soupire.  
\- Ça fait quoi de …. Tu sais, quand tu, marmonne Sam, un vague mouvement de tête vers le bas.

La bouche de Grizz s'ouvre sur un « OH » inaudible, au loin son cerveau lui hurle que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de garder les lèvres ainsi largement ouvertes, et le regard concentré de Sam ne fait que confirmer son impression.

\- C'est grisant, ironise Grizz.  
\- Hey, s'offusque Sam, avec un coup de poing contre l'épaule du géant. Je suis sérieux, j'ai envie d'essayer mais je ne veux pas te forcer.  
\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, assure Grizz.   
\- Tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais, tente Sam, mais ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase.

Grizz le dévisage, pense « Tout dépend de l'homme avec qui te feras ta vie », mais le garde pour lui. Sam n'a pas besoin de connaître la peur de l'abandon qui enserre le cœur du géant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond franchement le colosse. J'ai envie de te dire oui, mais ce serait peut être un mensonge.

« OK » réplique simplement Sam, le jeune homme se penche pour caler son visage dans le cou du colosse, appréciant la pulsation lente et régulière contre sa joue. Grizz frotte le crâne de son menton, les cheveux chatouillant ses lèvres, emplissant son nez d'un doux parfum frais lui rappelant les bois.

\- Ça me donne une idée de ce que ça me ferais si c'était toi qui me pénétrer et je crois que j'aime l'idée d'essayer un jour, dit le colosse contre les cheveux de Sam.  
\- Quoi, demande le jeune homme, relevant la tête.

Grizz grogne, en colère contre lui même, il lui aurait suffit de se taire et Sam serait rester coller contre son torse.

\- Je disais que j'aime te sentir dans ma bouche.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, la façon dont ta queue remplit ma bouche, la sentir buter dans le fond de ma gorge.

Sam se recule de quelques pas, et Grizz penche la tête, cherchant le regard du jeune homme, signant « Tu vas bien ».

\- C'est une question que je n'aurais pas du poser, répond Sam. Pas maintenant.  
\- Oh vraiment, s'amuse Grizz, attrapant le menton pour ramener le regard de Sam sur ses lèvres. C'est dommage, parce que j'allais te dire que ce que j'aime par dessus tout quand je te suce, c'est ta façon de réagir.

« Arrêtes » signe le jeune homme, cherchant à se dégager de la prise de Grizz, mais le géant le repousse contre le mur, l’emprisonnant de son corps.

\- J'aime te voir perdre pied, ta façon de bouger et tes... C'est sûrement pas juste de te dire ça mais tes gémissements, Babe. Je peux jouir rien qu'à t'entendre gémir comme ça.  
\- Vraiment, demande Sam, les joues rouges, et la respiration hachée.  
\- Carrément, ça m'est déjà arriver, s'exclame Grizz.

« Quand » veut savoir Sam, alors qu'il accroche les hanches du colosse pour le rapprocher jusqu'à coller son membre dur contre la cuisse ferme. Grizz ferme les yeux, et soupire, il n'aurait jamais dû jouer ainsi avec le feu.

\- Sur le terrain quand je t'ai branlé, je ne me suis pas toucher, j'ai même pas ouvert mon pantalon, explique Grizz.  
\- Intéressant, soupire Sam, et ses mains glissent sous le t shirt, caressant les flancs amenant milles frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du géant.

« Je l'ai cherché » marmonne Grizz, et il se retrouve à genoux, les mains de Sam fouillant ses cheveux avec envie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bien plus tard, alors que Sam est convenablement habillé, les joues encore rouge de l'orgasme qui l'a traversé un peu plus tôt, Grizz s'active à l’intérieur de l'armoire, des vêtements volent au sol et si Sam pouvait l’entendre, il rirait sûrement des jurons que pousse le colosse alors que visiblement ce qu'il cherche est parti se cacher, se foutant allégrement de sa gueule, et enfin « Ah j't'ai eu » s'exclame le colosse.

\- Hey, Babe, viens là, dit il, mais Sam ne l'entend pas bien sûr. Tiens, ajoute t il, alors qu'il tend un vieux blouson au jeune homme.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Il est trop petit pour moi, mais il est très confortable et il te tiendra chaud, assure Grizz.  
\- J'ai un manteau, réplique Sam, désignant son vêtement au sol.  
\- Je sais mais on va travailler dehors, et il fait très froid. En plus le tien est presque neuf, ce serait dommage de l’abîmer en construisant l'enclot. Celui là a déjà fait la guerre, crois moi.  
\- Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu aimais me voir porter tes vêtements, ironise Sam.  
\- Non, pas du tout, se défend le géant. Si c'est tout à fait ça, met le, insiste t il et Sam s’exécute avec un sourire. Parfait.

Grizz pousse gentiment Sam vers la portière côté conducteur, mais le jeune homme résiste. L'idée est séduisante, la mettre en pratique bien moins.

\- Et si j'emboutis la voiture, s'inquiète Sam.  
\- On s'en fout, c'est celle de Luke.  
\- Et si je renverse quelqu'un.  
\- Le parking est vide, sourit Grizz. Y a plus rien en magasin, qui viendrait traîner ici. Allez, Babe, monte dans la voiture.

Le géant rajoute « S'il te plaît » de ses mains, Sam soupire et finit par s'installer sur le siège conducteur, Grizz lui sourit gentiment en refermant la porte avant de contourner le véhicule.  
« Ok » signe t il, en s'asseyant de trois quart sur le siège passager.

\- Alors, tu vas voir....  
\- Attache toi, impose Sam.   
\- Pas besoin, affirme le colosse.  
\- Tu t'attaches ou je descends.

Grizz soupire, lançant un « T'es pénible » mais son sourire ne laisse passer que son amusement.

\- Content, demande t il, alors qu'il vient de boucler la ceinture, et Sam acquiesce. Bon, j'allais te dire que maîtriser la voiture est assez simple. Le plus gros problème quand tu conduis, c'est les autres autour.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Allez, tourne la clé dans le contact.

Sous ses doigts, le moteur ronronne, Sam agrippe le volant à deux mains, « 10h10 » se souvient il. Bêtement, le jeune homme se sent trembler, Grizz a raison, le parking est vide, au pire, il pourrait rayer la carrosserie mais qui s'en soucie vraiment ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'emplacement des pédales, demande Grizz.

Le fou rire de Sam ne lui rappelle que la crise de nerf qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt dans la matinée quand ils s'étaient allongés sur le plancher de la voiture pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer les différents mécanismes du véhicule.

\- Sérieux, Babe, si tu ris à chaque fois que je dis ce mot, on y arrivera jamais, râle Grizz, mais il ne peut contrôler son propre éclat de rire.

Sam est affalé contre le volant, le corps secoué de spasme contagieux, la mélodie hypnotisante de son rire étouffé emplit l'habitacle et Grizz ne peut rien faire d'autre que de se pencher pour embrasser la nuque blanche.

\- Je te jure, marmonne Grizz, et Sam lui demande « Quoi ». Rien, allez, le volant, le levier de vitesse, OK ?  
\- C'est bon, ça j'ai compris, affirme Sam.  
\- Très bien, donc pied gauche accélérateur, pied droit frein, on essaye ?  
\- On essaye, confirme Sam.

Grizz se cale un peu plus contre la vitre, il regarde la main de Sam pousse lentement le levier de vitesse vers l'avant, l'air concentré, le dos du jeune homme se soulève du fauteuil alors qu'il enfonce la pédale d’accélération, le moteur hurle et la voiture fait un bon en avant puis s’immobilise.

\- Je suis désolé, s’exclame Sam.  
\- C'est pas grave, Babe. Hey, insiste Grizz, ramenant le regard de Sam sur son visage. C'est pas grave, j'ai calé la première fois.   
\- J'ai calé ?  
\- Non, le moteur est toujours allumé. C'est pas mal, assure le colosse, allez recommence.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr, murmure Sam.  
\- Mais si, ça va aller. Appuie plus doucement sur la pédale et ne ris, se dépêche de rajouter Grizz mais déjà Sam bascule la tête en arrière, et son rire emplit l'espace entre eux. 

« Babe » se désespère Grizz, se passant une main sur le visage, agrippant la cuisse de Sam de l'autre. Pourtant le bonheur de Sam réchauffe son cœur, emplit son ventre de milliers de battements d'ailes, et sa main le démange d'aller explorer les merveilles juste au dessus de ses doigts, mais Sam se calme, signant « Désolé », alors le géant soupire, et d'un petit mouvement de tête incite Sam à essayer à nouveau.

La trajectoire est un peu de biais, ils ne dépassent pas les vingts kilomètres à l'heure mais Sam semble à l'aise. Le jeune homme effectue plusieurs tours du parking, avant de contourner le magasin, alors que Grizz lui indique la direction de la réserve.

Sam arrête la voiture devant l'aire de chargement à l'arrière de centre commercial, il relâche le frein trop brutalement, oubliant le frein à main et le moteur émet un petit grognement en s’arrêtant subitement. 

\- J'ai calé, demande t il, et Grizz hoche la tête. Désolé.

Grizz lui sourit, agitant vaguement la main comme pour chasser les excuses inutiles du jeune homme. Sam tortille le nez, un peu gêné, le colosse le trouve adorable, alors il vient serrer ses deux mains l'une dans l'autre, murmurant « Félicitation ».

\- Tu l'as appris exprès pour aujourd'hui celui là, pas vrai, insiste Sam.  
\- Je savais que tu y arriverais. Bravo, Babe, ajoute le géant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Maintenant, on bosse.

Sam grogne, Grizz sourit, le trouvant adorable. Il leur faut deux voyages pour amener le matériel jusqu'à la gare, le coffre ouvert pour laisser dépasser les long piquets de bois qui formeront la structure.

\- Alors, en fait c'est assez simple, explique Grizz. Il suffit de construire une clôture autour de la clairière, deux mètres de hauteur c'est suffisant, les poules ne savent pas voler.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es embêté à leur faire un enclot à l’intérieur ?  
\- Déjà parce que c'était plus rapide à faire quand on les a ramené, et ensuite il leurs faut un endroit sécurisé pour pondre même si les œufs ne sont pas féconder, elles préfèrent les cacher.  
\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim, réplique Grizz, le plus naturellement du monde.

Sam l'étudie intensément, bien conscient du malaise comprimant la cage thoracique du géant, ce simple enchaînement de mots anodins a le parfum de l'absolue vérité et Sam se retient d'hurler ses sentiments de peur d’effrayer Grizz. En lieu et place, le jeune homme se hisse haut sur la pointe des pieds, agrippant gentiment le visage pour y déposer chastement ses lèvres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grizz creuse sur environ vingt centimètre avant d'aider Sam à positionner le premier piquet dans la petite cavité.

\- OK, maintenant tu le tiens pendant que je comble le trou avec du béton.

Sam acquiesce et regarde Grizz combler l'espace entre la terre et le piquet de béton avec des gestes précis et calculés, puis se lever et saisir le montant de bois juste au dessus de ses propres mains.

\- Je vais le tenir, si tu veux, propose le géant.  
\- Non, c'est toi qui fait tout. Je suis venu pour t'aider.  
\- J'aurais pu le faire seul, c'est juste une excuse pour passer du temps seul avec toi, explique Grizz.  
\- Donc je ne sers à rien, se renfrogne Sam.  
\- Du tout, Babe, mon médecin m'a prescrit un traitement de choc, faire ce que je veux, quand je veux et surtout avec qui je veux.  
\- Qui tu veux, insiste Sam.  
\- Toi, chantonne le géant. Toujours toi et rien que toi, le soleil de ma vie.

Sam rit, se penchant par dessus le piquet de bois toujours entre eux, et embrasse les lèvres souriantes.

\- J'aimerais t'entendre chanter, murmure t il, une lueur triste dans les yeux.  
\- Grands dieux, non, je ne sais absolument pas chanter, ça te ferait fuir à coup sûr.   
\- Hey, j'ai enfin trouver un truc que tu ne sais pas faire, sourit Sam.  
\- Y a des tas de choses que je ne sais pas faire, crois moi.   
\- Comme quoi, demande Sam, avec un sourire.

Grizz le dévisage, longtemps, bien trop longtemps, il le sait mais Sam se soumet volontiers à l'examen minutieux du colosse. Le jeune homme attend patiemment l'instant où l'insécurité chronique de Grizz refera surface, avec l'idée très claire de lui faire comprendre qu'il est parfait tel qu'il est et qu'il le rend heureux, et c'est d'un « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de prendre soin de toi » que se dénigre le géant.

\- Tu dis des bêtises, assure Sam. Je suis très bien avec toi, tu es prévenant, tellement gentil....  
\- Je ne suis pas assez tendre avec toi, le coupe Grizz.  
\- Et ça me plaît comme ça.  
\- Vraiment, demande timidement le géant.

Sam hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, glissant une de ses mains sur celle de Grizz tenant toujours le piquet.

\- Je ne changerais rien, enfin si peut être une chose, se ravisse Sam et Grizz se sent trembler.  
\- Quoi, ose t il demander.  
\- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me sucer quand tout le monde est dans la pièce d'à côté, ou je te jure que je vais te rouler une pelle monumentale au prochain repas qu'on fait tous ensemble à la maison.

Grizz secoue la tête, avec un petit rire, « Deal » murmure t il, et pense qu'effectivement il est peut être temps de mettre au point quelques règles.

\- OK, tu as raison. On dit rien de trop tactile quand il y a du monde.  
\- Trop tactile ? Tu peux développer, demande Sam.  
\- Pas de main en dessous des vêtements ?

Sam acquiesce de la tête, il pense aussi aux baisers qu'ils ne cessent de se voler mutuellement dans tous les coins de la maison, spécifiquement la veille lorsque Becca a failli les surprendre dans le canapé.

\- On devrait éviter de s'embrasser à la maison, propose Sam.  
\- Non, se plaint Grizz. C'est presque le seul truc qu'on peut se permettre, sans risquer de se faire surprendre.  
\- Justement, hier Becca a failli nous voir.  
\- Je sais, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te toucher mais tu es tellement beau, que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me retenir.  
\- Et voilà la deuxième raison pour laquelle il faut éviter les baisers à la maison, ça nous donne toujours envie de plus, affirme Sam.  
\- T'es dur, Babe, soupire Grizz.  
\- Pas encore, contre le jeune homme. Mais ça peut se faire.

Grizz s'étouffe sur un éclat de rire, appuyant le front au montant de bois entre eux, marmonnant « Tu vas me tuer », et Sam penche la tête sur le côté avec un « Quoi », qui ne fait qu’amplifier le fou rire du colosse.

\- OK ça marche, on évite les baisers, mais je te jure, ça va être l'enfer, se plaint encore Grizz.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera bien le moyen de passer du temps seul à seul.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Surprends moi, propose Sam et Grizz sent une bouffée d'amour éclore dans son ventre.

Après une pause pour un déjeuner fait de reste de la veille arrangé par Will, ils passent l'après midi à planter les piquets, formant un arc de cercle autour de l'entrée du hangar. 

\- Tu vois, comme ça, il nous suffit d'ouvrir l'enclos pour quelles puissent aller se balader et se nourrir seules. Demain, on ferme le tout avec le grillage, et le tour est jouer.  
\- Demain, s'étonne Sam. Il est encore tôt. On a le temps de finir.  
\- On a surtout le temps d'aller se tripoter en douce. Si on se dépêche, on peut passer deux heures tous les deux dans mon lit, explique Grizz.  
\- Dans ton lit, pourquoi ?  
\- Y a plus personne que vit chez moi, et c'est bien plus confortable que le wagon.

« Non » signe Sam, et le jeune homme approche pour saisir Grizz par la main, le conduisant à l'intérieur du hangar puis dans le fond, vers le wagon.

\- C'est plus confortable chez moi, insiste le colosse.  
\- Oui, mais ici c'est chez nous, contre Sam. Allez viens.

Grizz ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps, ses bras trouvent naturellement la taille de Sam, et c'est d'une petite poussée qu'il le soulève de terre, l'amenant à l'intérieur du wagon.


	35. Fracas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention sexe brutal, consentement douteux sur les bords.

Arrivé en retard au repas du soir, comme c'est bien souvent le cas quand Sam ne travaille pas, les deux jeunes hommes ne s’embarrasse plus de précaution inutiles, ils entrent ensemble dans la cafétéria, sale, souriant, coller l'un à l'autre, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

\- Salut, entonne Elle, alors qu'ils approchent le self.  
\- Hey, lui sourit Sam en retour. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Juste derrière lui, Grizz émet un petit grognement agressif, d'ordinaire cette phrase caractéristique n'est que pour lui, du moins le pensait il. Et si c'était simplement la façon dont le jeune homme parle ?

\- Ce midi, une des filles a appelé pour dire qu'elle était malade. Je me suis proposée, répond la jeune femme, accentuant visiblement son articulation. Avant, je ne travaillais pas parce que Campbell m'en empêchait mais maintenant je suis contente de pouvoir participer.  
\- C'est bien, sourit Sam, et Grizz peut très clairement distinguer la note de chagrin derrière le sourire amicale.  
\- Tout le monde a été gentil avec moi. Je crois que j'aimerais bien continuer à travailler ici.   
\- On travaillerait ensemble parfois, ajoute le jeune homme. Et tu pourrais te faire d'autres amis.

Elle hoche la tête enthousiasme, son sourire est lumineux, Grizz est heureux de la savoir en sécurité à leur côté et pour une fois le craquement familier du bois heurtant la tête de Campbell ne l’étouffe pas vraiment, rien qu'une sensation désagréable qui s’efface à l'instant même où la main de Sam se pose sur son bras.

\- Elle te demande ce que tu veux manger, dit Sam, et son regard concerné lui laisse penser que ce n'est pas la première fois que le jeune homme cherche à attirant son attention.

« Pareil que toi » marmonne t il, un peu confus, la main de Sam s'attarde sur son poignet alors qu'ils ne devraient pas se toucher ainsi, le geste est d'une intimité brutale surtout pour eux, mais rien ne pourrait pousser Grizz a soustraire son bras de la poigne délicate du jeune homme.

\- Tu vas bien, s'inquiète l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Maintenant oui, répond Grizz et il se permet de venir serrer la main de Sam enroulée autour de son poignet.

Une assiette apparaît dans son champ de vision et le moment s’efface, les doigts de Sam quittent sa peau, Elle lui sourit de derrière son comptoir et Grizz choisit de venir s'asseoir à côté de Gordie.

\- Hey, étonne le médecin. Comment ça avance ? Pas que je veux vous mettre la pression, hein. Mais juste, savoir où vous en êtes.

Grizz pense qu'il en est à prier pour que le monde disparaisse, qu'il ne reste que Sam et lui dans cette cafétéria pour pouvoir l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, mais en face de lui, Sam justement explique comment ils ont planter les piquets qui formeront la clôture qu'ils pensent finir le lendemain.

Le colosse ne cherche pas à comprendre le sens des mots murmurés, il ne fait que se laisser bercer par la mélodie étouffée de la voix de Sam Eliot, hypnotisé par les gestes rapides et précis alors que le jeune homme signe par réflexe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La journée suivante passe dans le même brouillard de félicité, levés tôt pour vite rejoindre la gare, ils s’attellent rapidement à la tâche, le grillage roule d'un piquet à l'autre après que Grizz est creuser une petite tranchée pour l'enfouir de plusieurs centimètres sous terre. Peu après onze heure, Sam décide qu'il est temps pour eux de faire une pause, alors il attire Grizz vers la paroi extérieur du hangar, le colosse se laisse aller contre le métal froid, réceptionnant bien volontiers le corps tendre aux creux de ses bras.

« On en a encore pour longtemps » signe le jeune homme, et Grizz laisse son regard courir sur la structure quasiment fermée sur le dernier montant de bois, il ne leur reste que la porte à installer, rien de bien compliquer de son point de vue, quelques charnières, un cadre de bois et l'enclos sera prêt à accueillir les volatiles.

\- Deux heures, peut être, finit il par extrapoler. Pourquoi ?  
\- Alors on va aller manger au self ce midi, parce que je meurs de froid, on se dépêche de terminer et ensuite câlins, énumère Sam et Grizz approuve de la tête avec une moue adorable.

Grizz suit scrupuleusement le programme établi par Sam, il est à peine quinze heure quand il guide le jeune roux vers le wagon, cherchant déjà à se frayer un passage sous ses vêtements.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le bras de Grizz dans sa nuque n'est pas vraiment confortable, pourtant le géant soutient sa tête de son mieux, traçant de petits cercles délicats sur son épaule de la main. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes largement écartées, Sam ne se souci pas de la raideur dans son cou mais plus tôt de celle qu'il sent contre sa cuisse. 

Penché sur son corps, Grizz ne cesse d'embrasser son torse, mordillant ses tétons, deux doigts s'activant nerveusement à l'intérieur de son ventre dans le but évident de le faire gémir et Sam est plus qu'heureux de satisfaire le colosse. 

Contre sa peau, Grizz chuchote en un souffle chaud hypnotisant, alternant merveilleusement avec les coups de langues incendiaires, une main serrée sur la nuque, Sam se laisse envahir par les vibrations des mots tendres du colosse. Sam supplierait bien pour comprendre les murmures que Grizz se plaît à étaler sur son corps mais cela le priverait des caresses que lui offre le géant de sa langue. Sam se contente alors de perdre sa bouche dans les longs cheveux soyeux, une main sur son sexe au supplice. 

Le premier coup de tête lui fait perdre le contact avec le crâne de Grizz Visser, Sam pense à un mouvement incontrôlé, le second l'éloigne des longues mèches brunes, le troisième lui fait définitivement abandonner l'idée de se perdre à nouveau entre les cheveux soyeux, « Quoi » marmonne t il, et Grizz relève la tête.

\- Touche moi, impose le colosse. 

Sam n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, le jeune homme plisse les yeux, attendant que Grizz se décide à réitérer sa demande ou à lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il attend de lui. Mais le géant ne fait que le regarder, les yeux flous, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. « Où » finit par demander Sam, un coup de tête vers le bas en réponse, Grizz se sent prêt à perdre pied, mais Sam accepte en fermant les yeux.

C'est d'abord le ventre de Grizz que trouvent ses doigts fébriles puis le creux de l'aine et enfin la colonne de chair. La sensation est étrange, Sam peut sentir le colosse trembler sous ses doigts, la respiration hachée et les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne peux pas te regarder, explique Grizz, et Sam est prêt à retirer sa main. Non, continue.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse, soupire le jeune homme d'un ton plaintif.

Alors Grizz fait l’effort de relever la tête pour qu'il puisse lire les ordres clairement sur ses lèvres.

\- Caresse moi lentement, tiens moi avec la paume de la main pas tes doigts, impose Grizz et Sam obéit.

Les mouvements sont saccadés, jamais sa main n'a touché un autre membre que le sien, la peau de Grizz est chaude, son sexe lourd et épais, les poils drus contre sa peau fragile. Les doigts toujours plantés en lui ne bougent plus, Grizz marmonne avec empressement dans son cou, serrant plus que nécessaire la main sur son épaule, Sam peut sentir la légère douleur se rependre jusqu'à la main qu'il garde enroulée au membre gonflé d'envie. 

Un baiser sur la clavicule, Grizz effleure de ses dents le téton à sa portée, Sam aimerait basculer le géant sur le dos, pouvoir admirer sa main aller et venir sur la verge chaude mais Grizz le maintient fermement, l'emprisonnant de son corps alors Sam se tord le cou, cherchant à apercevoir le petit espace dans le quel évolue sa main, et là entre ses doigts le gland rougit oscille de bas en haut, hypnotisant. Le jeune homme se mord la lèvre, frottant son menton contre le front à sa portée.

\- Tu es tellement beau, susurre Sam, « Tais toi » gronde Grizz en réponse. Je pourrais passer ma vie à te regarder.

Grizz enfonce les ongles dans l'épaule, cherchant à imposer le silence mais Sam ne comprend pas, bien au contraire, le jeune homme se perd en une litanie tendre parlant du corps parfait du colosse, du profond sentiment d'appartenance qu'il ressent dans chaque allée et venue sur le membre dur et de l'idée plus que séduisante de venir le chevaucher, sentir le membre dur glisser au plus profond de son ventre.

Le grondement est si puissant que Sam en perd sa prise dans la nuque du géant qui le repousse contre le matelas.

\- Tais toi, répète Grizz, le regard dur, alors qu'il maintient Sam par les deux bras.  
\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, murmure Sam, tentant de calmer son cœur au bord de l'arrêt brutal et incontrôlé.  
\- S'il te plaît, tais toi, pleure Grizz, et Sam hoche la tête.

Sam garde les mains bien à plat sur le matelas, la bouche fermée, les yeux fixés aux lèvres tremblantes. Grizz le dévisage, s'attardant sur le regard brillant d'incompréhension, le colosse peut sentir la peur que le jeune roux cherche à contrôler à tout prix.

\- Je ne te ferais pas mal, promet Grizz, et Sam acquiesce de la tête.

Le retournement est tout de même brutal, Sam se retrouve le visage profondément enfoncé dans le matelas, les mains de Grizz empoignent durement ses hanches, les soulevant juste assez pour amener l'intimité du jeune homme jusqu'à son membre qu'il enfonce en une seule poussée, Sam émet un petit cri de stupeur bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le moindre doute sur les intentions de Grizz.  
Le premier mouvement fait presque ressortir le sexe de son corps, Sam soupire partagé entre l'idée de fuir et l'envie de sentir Grizz fouiller ses entrailles sans vergogne.

Et Grizz décide pour lui, Sam doit se retenir des deux mains pour ne pas basculer en avant, écrasé par le corps massif du colosse, le martèlement est brutal, presque bestial, Grizz râle bruyamment dans son cou, et Sam ne retient ni ses cris, ni les coups de hanches désordonnés qu'il donne contre le matelas apportant une friction démoniaque contre son sexe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le nez perdu entre les mèches humides, Grizz a bien conscience de peser de tout son poids sur le corps tremblant de Sam, le jeune homme ne cherche pas à se dégager, à peine a t il laissé ses genoux céder sous le dernier coup de reins, qu'il s'affale contre le matelas sans aucune considération pour les traînées de sperme qu'il y étale. 

Le colosse peut sentir la respiration anarchique et le reste de tremblements, il ne sait si c'est la peur ou le plaisir qui secoue encore le corps relâcher sous le sien. Sam a fermé les yeux, une coup de langue contre ses lèvres pour en chasser la sécheresse et Grizz le sent proche de l'inconscience. Pas décider à affronter les conséquences de ses actes sur l'instant, le géant se permet un baiser dans la nuque avant de glisser sur le côté, libérant Sam de son poids avant de lui même sombrer dans un sommeil agité fait d'ombres rouges le menaçant et d’atroces craquements d'os et de bois. 

Quand Sam remue, l'obscurité a recouvert la gare et le wagon, Grizz toujours cramponné à son corps est profondément endormi, son pantalon et donc son téléphone sont quelque part près de l'entrée, alors le jeune homme tend le bras vers le Jeans du colosse sur le bord du matelas, « 20h38 » indique l'écran trop lumineux, et une ribambelle de messages et d'appels.

\- Merde, Grizz, appelle Sam. Grizz, réveilles toi, il est très tard.  
\- Quoi, bredouille le colosse.  
\- Il est presque neuf heure. Tout le monde nous cherche. Allez, insiste Sam, se dégageant de la prise du géant sur sa hanche.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens te coucher.

Mais Sam lui tourne le dos, son sous vêtement et son pantalon à mi cuisse, le jeune homme cherche son t shirt des yeux, « Lève toi » répète t il, sans même vérifier si Grizz est toujours allongé ou non. Le géant se résout à se redresser, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, et l'éclat d'une marque rouge sur l'épaule de Sam attrape son regard mais disparaît aussi vite sous le tissus des vêtements du jeune homme, Grizz pense avoir rêver.

\- Tu as vu mes chaussures, demande Sam, se tournant.

Mais le peu de lumière provenant de la fenêtre cassée ne lui permet pas vraiment de distingué les contours du visage de Grizz encore moins ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas grave, habille toi. Et merde, Becca va me tuer.

« Pourquoi » veut savoir le géant mais Sam ne lui répond pas, non le jeune homme parcourt l'espace restreint du wagon lui jetant les vêtements qu'il trouve à la figure.

\- Tu es réveillé, demande le jeune roux, et Grizz acquiesce. Alors lève toi et habille toi. Ou je rentre seul.

Et cette fois Grizz secoue la tête énergiquement avant d'enfiler rapidement ses vêtements. Une fois présentable, ils se ruent hors du wagon, Grizz accroche les hanches qu'il se souvient avoir martyriser quelques heures plus tôt, dirigent Sam dans l'obscurité pour lui éviter de se cogner aux nombreux cadavres ferroviaires abandonnés ici au fil des ans.

Sam se laisse guider sans la moindre trace de peur ou de rejet, à peine la porte passée Grizz lâche les hanches pour refermer une main sur celle du jeune homme, et ils courent. Arrivé à l'angle de la rue, Sam se penche en avant les mains sur les genoux, cherchant son souffle.

\- Becca va me tuer, répète t il.  
\- Je la laisserais pas faire, promet Grizz mais Sam ne le regarde pas.

Le colosse s’accroupit sur le béton humide de la rue, portant son visage au niveau des yeux brillant de Sam.

\- Je la laisserais pas faire, promet à nouveau le colosse. Je te protégerais.  
\- Je sais, répond Sam, avant de tendre les lèvres vers le baiser que Grizz cherche à lui offrir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'il émerge le lendemain matin, Grizz ne se sent pas bien, loin derrière l’atroce sensation du manque de sommeil se profile une migraine monumentale agrémenter d'un bourdonnement constant fait de craquements d'os et de bois.

Pourtant, courageusement le colosse se lève ou peut être est ce simplement une façon de se punir pour ce qu'il a osé faire la veille.

La cuisine résonne de plusieurs voix, tout le monde est levé, il lui semble, l'odeur du café l'attire et ses yeux se posent sur l'arrière du crâne de Sam Eliot.

Le jeune homme semble égal à lui même, un bras serré sur Eden, l'autre main signant en direction de Becca et Gordie qui plisse les yeux.

\- Il dit qu'ils ont galéré sur la porte extérieur et qu'ils ont dû retourner chercher du matériel au magasin plusieurs fois, traduit Becca, et de là où il est toujours caché Grizz peut voir la tête de Sam osciller pour acquiescer.  
\- C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas trouver quand je suis passé dans l'après midi, extrapole Gordie, et Sam acquiesce à nouveau. OK.   
\- Et le téléphone de Grizz n'avait plus de batterie, ajoute le jeune homme, de sa voix si séduisante.  
\- Et le tien, interroge Becca.  
\- Je l'avais oublié ici.

« Bravo » signe la jeune mère avec une moue moqueuse, et elle lève les yeux quand Grizz ose un pas dans la cuisine, « Hey Grizz » dit elle, tout en le signant.

\- Salut, répond il, timidement, alors que Sam tourne la tête dans sa direction.  
\- Tu as bien dormi, lui demande Sam.  
\- Ouais, toi ?

« Je vais bien, je ne suis pas en colère » signe t il, dissimulant la main derrière Eden pour que Becca ne comprenne pas ce qu'il chercher à dire au géant et rien qu'à lui. Grizz contourne largement l’îlot central, se gardant bien d'approcher Sam, et choisit le tabouret juste en face de l'homme de sa vie. Sam plisse les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il lui demanderait bien pourquoi il reste à distance, mais ce genre de conversation ne souffre aucune présence extérieure, alors Sam se résout à attendre le départ de chaque habitants de la maison. 

Le silence s'éternise, Sam a bien conscience des regards étonnés passant de Grizz le nez perdu dans sa tasse de café à lui même. Il hausse les épaules, lance un dernier regard au colosse qui refuse de croiser ses yeux et finit par accorder toute son attention à Becca comme la jeune femme le souhaite tant.

\- Tu en as pour longtemps, l'interroge t il.  
\- Tu dois partir pour quelle heure, réplique la jeune femme pour que Gordie écoute aussi la réponse.  
\- Je commence à midi et demi, je fais la plonge aujourd'hui.  
\- T'en pense quoi, demande Becca à leur chef.  
\- On sera rentrer, au pire, je préviendrais Will que tu seras un peu en retard.

Sam hoche la tête, raffermissement sa prise dans le dos d'Eden et s'étonne que Grizz n'est pas spontanément proposer son aide comme il le fait toujours. Gordie enfile son blouson, tapant l'épaule de Grizz en partant, « A toute » murmure le chef, et Becca n'hasarde qu'un dernier regard suspicieux sur l'étrange espace entre eux avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Sam vide la tasse de thé avant de planter son regard droit dans les yeux du colosse, attendant simplement que Grizz prenne la parole.

\- Ils vont où, demande le géant.

Sam est soulagé de voir une phrase se former sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il aurait souhaité lire d'autres mots sur la bouche nerveuse sous ses yeux. Grizz ne le regarde pas, le jeune homme en ressent une colère brûlante qu'il refuse de laisser sortir de peur de le voir fuir. Non, Sam se contente de le regarder en gardant le silence comme il le fait souvent quand la situation lui échappe.

\- Ils vont où, répète Grizz.

Le colosse lève les yeux cette fois, persuadé que Sam n'avait pas pu lire les mots correctement sur ses lèvres la première fois, mais le jeune homme le dévisage, le regard grave et déterminé.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, ose demander le colosse.

Sam secoue la tête lentement, l'inconfort qui l'a tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit n'est qu'un vague souvenir, rien comparé à la culpabilité évidente qui ronge le cœur de l'homme qui lui fait face. Et même s'il a parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourra pas dissimuler bien longtemps les marques sur ses hanches et son épaule, Sam décide de les garder pour lui au moins pour les prochaines heures, ne voulant surtout pas accabler la conscience de Grizz plus que nécessaire. 

\- Je t'ai fait peur, propose Grizz.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait, explique Sam, évitant de répondre directement à la question.

Grizz soupire en agrippant ses cheveux, martyrisant son crâne de ses ongles plantés dans la peau, appuyé des coudes à la table devant lui, il laisse échapper un grognement mélange de colère et de peur panique.

\- J'ai juste fait ce que tu m'avais demander de faire, ajoute Sam.

Levant le visage, Grizz étouffe un sanglot sur un « Sam » qui lui déchire le cœur, et le regard blessé de l'homme de sa vie ne fait qu'aggraver la rage qu'il ressent pour lui même.

\- Sam, soupire le jeune homme. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
\- Rien, lui assure le géant.  
\- Pourquoi tu me punis, alors ?  
\- Je ne te punis pas, se défend Grizz.

« Sam » insiste le jeune sourd, « Pourquoi » signe t il, et les larmes dans ses yeux font se retourner l'estomac du colosse.

\- C'est ton nom.  
\- Pas pour toi, pleure franchement Sam. J'ai l'impression d'être spécial quand tu m'appelle....  
\- Tu es tout pour moi, le coupe Grizz.  
\- Alors explique moi !  
\- Je ne pouvais pas t’entendre à ce moment là, explique le colosse.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude, je sais que ma voix est affreuse mais.....  
\- Non, Babe, tu te trompe, c'est tout le contraire en fait, plaide Grizz.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, murmure Sam.  
\- J'aime ta voix et la façon dont tu me parle mais avec ce qui m'arrivait.... je ne pouvais pas t'entendre parler alors que je …..  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu étais en colère et tu n'es jamais en colère contre moi.  
\- Je n'étais pas en colère, pas contre toi en tout cas. Contre moi peut être mais pas contre toi.

Sam hoche la tête, il n'a toujours pas obtenu de réponse à ses questions mais une partie de ses peurs héritées de Campbell se révèlent infondées.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, alors, cherche à comprendre Sam.  
\- J'ai eu l'impression d'être avec elle, soupire Grizz en fermant les yeux. J'ai regardé ta main pour me convaincre que j'étais avec toi et personne d'autre mais ça n'a pas suffi.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?   
\- Je ne pouvais pas te regarder.  
\- Tu aurais pu simplement repousser ma main, tu l'as déjà fait avant, j'aurais compris, assure Sam.  
\- C'était trop tard, y'avait ce bruit....  
\- Quel bruit, veut savoir le jeune homme, mais Grizz secoue la tête. Je risque de commettre la même erreur si tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.  
\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, affirme Grizz. C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire de me toucher. Je sais que tu prends sur toi pour ne pas le faire et sur le coup j'ai cru que je pouvais encaisser mais c'est.....

Grizz étouffe un autre grognement animal, et comme c'est souvent le cas Sam ne fait qu'attendre son bon vouloir pour décider de comment il devrait réagir.

\- Je ne voulais pas entendre ta voix dans mes cauchemars et c'est ce que je vivais à ce moment là.  
\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, répète Sam. On aurait pu, je sais pas, peut être arranger les choses au lieu de.....  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, pleure Grizz et Sam se lève.

Rien qu'un bras autour du cou, et leurs lèvres se trouvent timidement, Grizz ne rêve que de se fondre sous la peau bien trop blanche de Sam Eliot, que le monde les oublient, qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux ou qu'ils disparaissent à jamais.

\- Je suis prêt à accepter de te laisser me faire tout ce que tu as envie ou besoin de me faire, mais tu dois être honnête, et me dire ce que tu attend de moi. Ce que je dois ou peux faire et surtout ce que je ne dois pas faire, on est d'accord, insiste Sam.  
\- D'accord mais dis moi quand je vais trop loin ou si je te fais peur.  
\- J'ai eu peur, reconnaît Sam. C'est sûr mais pas vraiment de toi mais plus tôt de ce qu'il nous arrivait. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a non plus.

« OK » signe Grizz, et même si le geste lui tire un petit sourire, Sam a parfaitement conscience qu'il ne s'agit que d'une tentative de diversion désespérée.

\- Il y a encore du monde ici ?  
\- Eden, répond Sam avec un sourire alors qu'il hoche la tête vers l'enfant endormie entre ses bras.  
\- Non, mais je veux dire quelqu'un d'autre, soupire Grizz, pas vraiment d'humeur pour les petits traits d'humour de Sam.  
\- Allie doit encore être au lit, je crois. Bean est parti tôt au labo, Will aussi.   
\- Elle, demande Grizz.   
\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, répond Sam. Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te toucher mais j'ai déjà largement dépassé les bornes hier, je ne veux pas.....  
\- Enfreindre les règles, propose le jeune roux.

Grizz acquiesce de la tête avec une moue désolée, Sam est à seulement quelque centimètres, il lui serait tellement facile de glisser les bras autour de ses hanches, il n'aurait même pas à déranger Eden pour profiter du contact apaisant du corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Pourtant le colosse garde les mains solidement cramponnées au comptoir devant lui, attendant le rejet ou la délivrance.

\- Prends le berceau, on va aller dans ma chambre, ordonne Sam.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Grizz se lève précipitamment, prêt à obéir. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Eden est confortablement installer contre la fenêtre, suffisamment loin pour que leurs yeux ne soient pas constamment attirés par les petits mouvements erratiques de l'enfant, pas assez loin pour la perdre de vue complètement. Sam dépose le biberon sur le bureau, et d'un mouvement de tête, incite le colosse à prendre place dans le petit lit.   
La tête appuyée au coude droit replié, Grizz se permet un regard le long du corps de Sam, cherchant à distingué la moindre trace de douleur ou d'inconfort. Mais Sam semble égal à lui même, il ne lui faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour s'assurer que l'enfant est bien installer avant de venir s'allonger en travers du corps rigide de Grizz, le menton appuyé à ses avant bras repliés sur le torse du géant, et la main gauche de Grizz trouve sa hanche sous le vieux pull marron qu'il a fait sien depuis que le colosse lui a enfilé à l’hôpital.

\- Je suis dans tes bras maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, interroge Sam et Grizz tortille le nez, signe d'inconfort et d’incertitude.  
\- J'en sais rien, répond franchement le colosse. Je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire mais je crois que je n'en ai pas le droit.  
\- Possible, souffle le jeune homme, pas certain de vouloir que Grizz l'entende.  
\- C'est normal, je comprends. J'aurais dû te parler mais je ne sais pas comment réagir quand ce truc revient me faire chier.  
\- Tu devrais en parler à Gordie.  
\- Sûrement pas. Il pense déjà que j'ai PTST, réplique Grizz.  
\- Un quoi, demande Sam.

Grizz hoche la tête, dégage sa main gauche enfoui sous son pull couvrant magnifiquement le corps de Sam et signe lentement les lettres.

\- C'est quoi, cherche à comprendre Sam.  
\- En gros, Gordie pense que ce qu'il s'est passé m'a traumatisé.   
\- Il a raison, affirme Sam. Je le pense aussi.  
\- Ouais, mais de là à parler d'un trouble mental.  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. C'est très traumatisant, ce que tu as dû faire, la mort de Campbell et le procès. Tu devrais en parler avec lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas prêt, explique Grizz. C'est trop tôt.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi alors ? Paniquer à chaque fois ? Risquer qu'un jour quelque chose de grave se produise ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de si grave, contre Grizz. Je veux dire que je le vis mal, c'est vrai mais c'est pas la fin du monde. Je gère.  
\- Tu gères, grande nouvelle, s'exclame Sam. Et tu aurais fait quoi si tu avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Parce que me baisser comme tu l'as fait, c'est bien mais...  
\- Mais rien, le coupe Grizz. C'est parce que tu me touchais, y a vraiment aucun risque que ce genre de truc arrive avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sam le regarde droit dans les yeux, il ne semble pas convaincu mais Grizz lui sourit gentiment, osant une caresse dans son dos.

\- Je vais essayer de régler ça par moi même.  
\- Grizz, dit Sam, en un avertissement.  
\- Et si je n'y arrive pas, j'irais trouver Gordie. Je te le promets, insiste le colosse.

Sam soupire, triturant nerveusement ses lèvres de ses dents, Grizz le regarde avec ce mélange de fascination et de confiance qui le fait vaciller, alors le jeune homme acquiesce avant d'enfoncer son visage contre le cou chaud du colosse à la recherche de sa pulsation apaisante.

\- Je vais te surveiller, dit il tout de même. Et si je trouve que ça s'aggrave, j'irais voir Gordie moi même.  
\- T'en fais pas, je vais bien, affirme Grizz.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, réplique Sam et Grizz rit.


	36. La part d'ombre entre nous.

Il est presque midi et demi quand ils traversent le couloir menant à la cafétéria, Sam pousse le landau, se demandant comment cette merveilleuse petite fille peut seulement être liée de près ou de loin à son frère, alors qu'à ces côtés, Grizz est au téléphone avec Becca, lui expliquant qu'il prendra grand soin d'Eden jusqu'à son retour, et qu'il l'attendra même pour déjeuner, ne lui précisant pas qu'il s'agit surtout d'une excuse pour attendre le retour de Sam pour manger à ses côtés.

\- OK, je lui dis. Hey, murmure le colosse, touchant le poignet délicat. Becca s'excuse d'être en retard mais elle dit aussi que tu le mérite pour lui avoir fait peur hier. Elle parle de quoi ?  
\- Je devait rentrer vers dix sept heures pour m'occuper d'Eden, elle devait aller faire un truc avec Gordie.

Grizz hoche la tête, hier à dix sept heures, Sam était prisonnier de son corps, le jeune homme cherchait simplement à retrouver son souffle après avoir subit ses assauts répétés et violents.

« Désolé » signe t il maladroitement, et Sam lui sourit, agitant vaguement la main comme pour chasser ses excuses.

\- Tout va bien, lui assure t il, et après un coup d’œil alentour, Sam se hisse haut sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres serrées du géant.

Prendre grand soin d'Eden, s'est résumé à lui jeter un regard de temps à autre alors que l'enfant dort tranquillement malgré le bruit ambiant, alors le géant s’appuie au mur derrière lui, jetant quelque regard vers la cuisine espérant distingué Sam parmi la masse avant de lire quelques lignes et d'à nouveau se pencher sur le berceau et le joli minois de poupée d'Eden. Une heure passe ainsi lentement, son regard passant de Sam à Eden puis à son livre, et enfin Becca et Gordie apparaissent.

\- Vraiment désolée, souffle la jeune femme, se penchant sur le berceau.  
\- Pas de problème, elle n'a fait que dormir, explique Grizz. Du coup, elle va être super en forme cette après midi, désolé.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, sourit Becca, une main sur l'épaule du géant. Tu n'as pas mangé ?  
\- Je vous attendais, réplique le colosse.   
\- Sympa, mec, répond Gordie. Mais tu n'as pas des trucs à faire cette après midi ?

Le clin d’œil du médecin lui tire un sourire, bien qu'il ait promis de ne plus chercher à découvrir l'identité de sa petite amie secrète, Gordie ne cesse de faire allusion aux disparitions à répétition du colosse.

\- J'attends Sam pour aller vérifier quelque trucs au poulailler.  
\- OK, alors on va l'attendre pour manger. Du toute façon, on voulais ton avis, réplique Gordie.  
\- C'est vrai, ajoute Becca. 

Et la jeune femme allume l'ordinateur portable entre eux, Grizz se concentre sur l'écran, hasardant toujours un œil sur Eden encore endormie, pensant qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à avoir faim, le dernier biberon date de plus de trois heures.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le self s'est vidé des derniers affamés il y a bien vingts minutes de ça, Sam apparaît une assiette dans chaque mains, vite suivi de Will en apportant trois.

\- Becca, appelle Will, indiquant l'assiette posée sur son avant bras.  
\- Merci, répond la jeune femme.  
\- Alors, vous avez trouver ce que vous cherchiez, demande le chef cuisinier.

Sam ne cherche même pas à lire les mots sur ses lèvres, il ne fait que regarder Grizz alors que le géant se lève pour saisir l'assiette qu'il lui tend. Ils ne font que manger sans échanger le moindre signe, perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre, Grizz est toujours tendu, alors Sam lui sourit, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Grizz hoche la tête, signe encore une fois « Désolé » et Sam désespéré de lui faire oublier ce moment étrange entre eux. Le jeune homme en est à détailler les nuances de verts et de marrons dans les yeux brillants de Grizz quand il le voit tourner la tête brutalement avalant de travers le reste de pâte dans sa bouche.

La quinte de toux le ferait presque rire, si Grizz ne semblait pas si désespéré, Sam tourne la tête cherchant à comprendre les raisons de cet accès de panique subite mais rien dans les visages souriant ne lui donne d'indice concret.

\- Hey, Sam, appelle Gordie, tapant sur la table devant lui pour attirer son attention. Vous devez faire quoi au poulailler cette après midi ?  
\- Rien, je, commence Sam, mais le coup de pied sous la table associé au regard paniqué de Grizz lui fait reconsidérer sa réponse. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous devez faire au poulailler, répète le chef, articulant plus lentement cette fois.  
\- On doit vérifier que le grillage est suffisamment enfoncé sous terre, intervient Grizz.  
\- Pourquoi, demande Becca, et Sam aimerait bien connaître la réponse aussi.  
\- Les poules grattent le sol pour trouver de la nourriture dans la nature, j'ai un peu peur qu'elles réussissent à passer en dessous du grillage.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on l'a enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres mais ce n'est peut être pas assez, ajoute Sam et Grizz le regarde avec une infinie reconnaissance dans les yeux.  
\- Vous en avez pour longtemps ?  
\- En fait, il faut lâcher les bêtes et les observer un moment pour voir si elles cherchent à sortir. Donc ouais, quelques heures sûrement, conclue Grizz.

Gordie hoche la tête, pas vraiment convaincu, Becca semble évaluer le potentiel de connerie contenu dans ces quelques phrases bancales, et Sam se retient de rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après le repas, Will et Becca sont reparti pour la maison, Gordie s'est attardé un moment, discutant de la réunion prévue le lendemain avant de partir rejoindre Helena pour un briefing rapide sur l'état émotionnel des habitants de New Ham.

Grizz est appuyé au mur, regardant Sam s'activer dans la cuisine, rangeant ce qu'il reste de leur repas et préparant la plonge pour le service suivant.

\- Alors, où tu veux qu'on aille, demande le jeune homme, après avoir refermer l'arrivée d'eau du lave vaisselle.  
\- Au poulailler, répond le colosse.

Sam fronce les sourcils, approchant lentement alors qu'il s'essuie les mains, « Pourquoi » signe t il, et Grizz ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le jeune roux est effrayé de se retrouver à nouveau prisonnier du wagon avec lui.

\- Pour vérifier la clôture.  
\- C'était pas juste une excuse ?  
\- Une excuse, cherche à comprendre Grizz.  
\- Oui, pour pouvoir passer l'après midi rien que tous les deux.  
\- Peut être un peu, reconnaît le colosse. Mais pas que.   
\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être seul avec moi ?

« Bien sûr » signe le géant, il ajouterait bien qu'il ne rêve que de passer sa vie à ses côtés mais ne s'en sent pas le droit, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.

\- OK, réplique Sam. Je passe aux toilettes et on pourra y aller.

Grizz hoche la tête, quitte le mur d'une petite poussée et c'est d'un ample geste du bras qu'il invite Sam à sortir le premier de la cuisine. Le jeune homme lui répond d'un sourire, avant de prendre la direction du couloir sans un regard en arrière, et Grizz se demande encore si Sam le craint ou non.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- C'est chiant, marmonne Sam et Grizz laisse passer un petit ricanement.  
\- Vois ça comme un documentaire animalier, se moque le géant.  
\- Je déteste ce genre de truc, c'est long, y a pas d'action et rien d’appétissant à regarder si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Sérieux » rit franchement Grizz, et Sam agite les bras avec une moue consternée, comme s'il s’agissait là de l'évidence absolue voir une vérité céleste.

\- C'est pour ça votre délire avec ce type, c'est quoi son nom déjà, réfléchit Grizz.  
\- Chris Evans, se renfrogne Sam. Et non, c'est un très bon acteur.  
\- J'en doute pas.

Sam retrousse le nez à l'air moqueur étalé sur le visage du colosse, Grizz le trouve adorable, et rien qu'un instant, il se demande ce que Sam peut bien lui trouver, il ne ressemble en rien à ce type dopé à la testostérone.

\- J'ai froid, se plaint le jeune homme.  
\- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, je te rejoindrais ce soir.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.  
\- Tu ne me quitte pas, tu vas juste te mettre au chaud. Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer à la maison, tu peux aller te reposer au wagon, propose Grizz. Je viendrais te chercher quand je les aurais rentré.

Sam secoue la tête lentement, il enfonce un peu plus les mains dans les poches du vieux blouson usé et Grizz pense encore que Sam refuse de se retrouver piéger avec lui où que ce soit. Le géant a beau savoir que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, l'idée que Sam n'attende que le bon moment pour le quitter définitivement ne cesse de le hanter.

\- Je t’enverrais un message quand je serais prêt à rentrer, propose t il.  
\- Tu reste ici, demande Sam, et Grizz acquiesce. Alors je reste ici aussi.  
\- Mais tu as froid. Tu veux une couverture ?  
\- Ça c'est une bonne idée. Je vais aller en chercher une, affirme Sam.

Grizz le regarde se lever du tronc d'arbre contre lequel il est appuyé, traverser la clairière et passer par la porte qu'ils ont eux même bâti la veille. Le colosse agrippe ses cheveux, soupire lourdement avant de lâcher un grognement terrible. 

Il ne faut qu'une poignée de minutes pour que Sam reparaisse les bras serrés sur la grande couverture rouge qu'ils ont déjà partagée. Un petit hochement de tête dans sa direction que Grizz ne parvient pas à traduire, et Sam soupire « Écarte les jambes ». Le colosse s'exécute, et le jeune homme s'installe contre sa cuisse droite, les drapant dans le tissus chaud.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elles vont essayer de partir ?  
\- J'en sais rien, répond honnêtement le colosse. Les attraper a été un peu galère mais pas autant que je le pensais et franchement pour des animaux sauvages, elles se sont très bien habituées aux cages et à la captivité.  
\- Trop bien, hasarde Sam et Grizz hoche la tête.  
\- Presque comme si c'était prévu d'avance. Je sais que je me fais sûrement des idées, mais parfois je trouve que les événements se produisent bizarrement.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. La première fois, je te jure il n'y avait rien là dehors, mais après.... Je sais pas, ce dont on avait besoin est apparu comme par magie, là où on en avait besoin.  
\- Comme quoi, veut savoir Sam, et ses mains accrochent la cuisse gauche sous la couverture.  
\- Je pense au verger surtout, parce que là c'est flagrant. J'ai été jeté un coup d’œil par là au début, pour vérifier une chemin pédestre qui menait à Fairfield mais y avait rien et comme par hasard Gwen se promène dans le coin quelque mois plus tard et elle tombe sur les arbres fruitiers.  
\- Ils y étaient peut être déjà mais tu n'y as pas fait attention, propose Sam.  
\- J'ai passé ma vie dans les bois, crois moi des pommiers je les aurais repéré immédiatement, affirme Grizz. Et puis j'y suis allé au printemps, ils auraient été en fleurs.

Sam hoche la tête, il comprend où veut en venir Grizz mais pas ce que cela peut bien signifier pour lui, alors le jeune sourd lui demande simplement de lui expliquer.

\- C'est un peu compliqué mais si Gwen n'avait pas trouvé les arbres, elle ne serait pas venu me voir ce soir là et on n'aurait pas su quoi faire pour sauver Will et Allie.  
\- OK, jusque là je te suis.  
\- Et en y réfléchissant bien, tout les événements se sont produit de la même façon. On n'a plus rien à manger, on trouve des terres pour la culture. Ce n'est pas assez rapide pour nous nourrir immédiatement, je trouve des poules et des putains de vaches. Des vaches, insiste Grizz. Et je t'assure, elles n'étaient pas là avant, y a pas moyen.  
\- Ralentis, le coupe Sam. Je ne comprends plus ce que tu dis.

« Désolé » signe le colosse, il penche la tête en avant cognant doucement leurs fronts ensemble avant de souffler et de se reprendre.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que quand on a vraiment eu besoin de quelque chose, on a finit par le trouver.  
\- On a peut être eu de la chance, se demande Sam.  
\- De la chance ? Sérieux, t'y crois ?  
\- Non, reconnaît le jeune sourd. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre explications.  
\- Pareil, réplique Grizz. Je me demande juste si quelqu'un ne nous observe pas et décide si oui ou non on a le droit à un peu d'aide.  
\- Qui ?  
\- J'en sais rien, peut être ce type, Pfeiffer ? Ou dieu qui sait ?  
\- Ça me fait peur, dit alors Sam, et il s'enfonce un peu plus contre le torse du colosse.

Grizz partage le même sentiment, l'idée que quelqu'un en qui il n'a aucune confiance soit aux commandes de leurs vies l'effraye au plus haut point.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles vont essayer de s'enfuir.  
\- Non, tu leurs as fabriqué une belle maison, elles sont bien ici, en sécurité, affirme Sam.

Grizz plisse les yeux, tortillant son nez d'une façon qui retourne les entrailles de Sam mais le jeune homme se contente de le regarder attendant les prochaines réflexions que le géant ne manquera pas de lui faire partager.

\- Tu essaye de me faire passer un message ?  
\- Non, assure le jeune roux, « Sûr » insiste Grizz. J'en sais rien, peut être.  
\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le simplement.  
\- J'en sais rien, répète Sam, un peu gêné.  
\- Tu veux aller au wagon, demande Grizz.  
\- Non, pas aujourd'hui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit, répond honnêtement Sam.  
\- Parce que je te fais peur ?  
\- Arrêtes avec ça, tu ne me fais pas peur, tu m'énerve.   
\- Alors quoi ?   
\- J'en sais rien, pas aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

Sam se tortille, mal à l'aise, Grizz le sent effrayé mais pas vraiment en colère, et une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Tu ne veux que je vois les marques que je t'ai faite ?  
\- Pas du tout, répond Sam, avec juste quelques secondes de retard.  
\- Montre moi, demande Grizz.  
\- Y a rien à voir, je t'assure.

« Babe », insiste Grizz, son ton est un rien menaçant, il le sait et quelque part l'idée que Sam ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir le rassure.

\- Hey, je sais que j'ai été brutal avec toi. Tu n'as pas à essayer de me le cacher. Je veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait.  
\- J'en vois pas l'intérêt, assure Sam. Ça ne me fait même pas mal, je m'en suis rendu compte en me lavant, c'est tout.  
\- Laisse moi regarder, s'il te plaît, murmure Grizz, tout en le signant.

Sam le dévisage longuement avant d'acquiescer de la tête, Grizz esquisse un mouvement pour se lever mais Sam le repousse en arrière.

\- Pas tout de suite, serre moi dans tes bras d'abord.

« OK » signe le colosse, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lourd manteau, posant son menton sur le crâne de l'homme qu'il sait aimer au delà des mots.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une heure est passée entre câlins et baisers tendres avant que Grizz ne se décide à rentrer les bêtes, la nuit ne devrait plus tarder à tomber pourtant, Sam saisie la main de géant pour l'attirer vers le wagon, quelques tours de manivelles et la lampe éclaire leur petit coin secret hors du temps. 

Ils se font face, Grizz est appuyé à la paroi, silencieux, il ne veut pas brusquer Sam plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait la veille. Non, il attend simplement que le jeune homme se sent le courage d'ôter ses vêtements, le mettant face à sa violence.

Sam finit par ôter toutes les couches de vêtements couvrant son torse, d'abord Grizz ne voit rien, ce n'est que lorsque Sam se tourne de trois quart qu'il remarque les quatre petites plaies en demi lunes sur l'arrière de l'épaule.

\- Putain, marmonne t il, se retenant de dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.  
\- Je ne les sens même pas, dit encore Sam, mais Grizz ne le croit pas.   
\- Je suis qu'un connard, je suis tellement désolé, Babe.  
\- Ça va, c'est pas grave. Hey, appelle Sam pour que Grizz le regarde. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, je le sais. Et maintenant, tu feras encore plus attention, j'en suis persuadé.  
\- Je ne devrais plus jamais te toucher, assure le géant. 

Sam secoue la tête, et il rampe du bord du matelas jusqu'au bout de mur contre lequel Grizz est recroquevillé, « Arrêtes » supplie t il, mais Sam ne regarde pas ses lèvres volontairement. Le jeune sourd ne fait que se blottir contre le corps chaud, attendant que Grizz se décide à refermer les bras autour de ses épaules.

\- S'il te plaît, demande le jeune homme.  
\- Montre moi le reste d'abord, impose le colosse, bien conscient de se montrer trop autoritaire.

Sam s'assoit sur ses talons à quelques centimètres seulement des bras de l'homme auquel il appartient, les mains sur les genoux, il l'étudie, détaillant les nuances de peur et de détermination dans ses magnifiques yeux vert aux reflets bruns dorés. 

Le jeune homme sent le froid se rependre sur sa peau et plus profondément sous ses os, à demi nu dans l'air de décembre, il n'imagine pas pire façon de perdre tout ce qu'il a réussi à construire avec Grizz.

\- J'en ai pas envie, dit il.  
\- Je veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait, insiste Grizz. C'est important.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter ? A part t'enfoncer un peu plus, ça ne servira à rien.

Grizz se redresse un peu brutalement, attrapant le poignet de Sam pour le retenir, rien qu'un instant le colosse a cru discerner un mouvement de recule qui l'irrite autant qu'il le désespère. « Où », insiste t il, et c'est d'un vague mouvement de sa main libre vers sa hanche que Sam lui répond avant de détourner les yeux.

Il ne s'agit que d'une trace rouge, ressemblant vaguement à la forme de sa main, à peine plus que ce qu'il avait laissé lors de leur première fois, pourtant il se sent pire que le dernier des hommes. Sam ne le regarde pas, ni lui ni la marque sur sa peau bien trop blanche. Non le jeune homme garde les yeux fermés, les poings serrés et la peur au ventre. Alors délicatement, Grizz glisse une main sous le menton pour ramener le regard du jeune sourd sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, murmure t il, alors que Sam ouvre les yeux. J'aurais dû m'écarter de toi quand j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, mais je vais faire des efforts. Je vais aller voir Gordie, lui demander ce que je peux faire pour calmer mes crises d'angoisse, d'accord ?

Sam hoche la tête contre la main tenant toujours son menton, et il se jette en avant à la recherche de la chaleur bienfaitrice de Gareth Visser. « Je t'aime » voudrait il dire, plus que tout au monde, malgré le chaos et la violence, mais il se contente de pleurer son chagrin et la peur contre l'épaule solide.


	37. Bâtir un nouveau monde.....

Les petits déjeuners ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, le pain vient à manquer tout comme les céréales, bien souvent ils se constituent de ce qu'il reste, accommodé du mieux que Will puisse faire. Mais ce matin fait exception, tout le monde est rassemblé dans la cuisine, admirant le chef jonglé avec les poêles et les assiettes.

\- Oh merde, j'en reviens pas. Tu es vraiment génial, s’extasie Gordie.

Et bien que Will hoche la tête, recevant le compliment avec bonheur, le chef se tourne, un bras levé vers Grizz.

\- Comme dirait notre nerd préféré, « Rendons à César ce qui est à César », déclame Will, un clin d’œil pour Allie. Alors veuillez remercier l'ami Grizz pour sa persévérance, sans lui pas d'omelette du chef pour vous.

« Un discours » s'exclame Becca et Elle en cœur, Bean lui sourit de loin, se sentant un peu oubliée, et Sam frotte doucement sa cuisse sous la table.

\- OK, OK, consent il. J'ai juste fait mon job, bon appétit.

Un concert d’exclamation emplit la cuisine, et Grizz se sent rougir, alors il baisse la tête dissimulant le feu de ses joues sous ses trop long cheveux. Sam se penche doucement vers son épaule, écartant une mèche d'un doigt avant de lui murmurer un « Je suis fier de toi » à l'oreille, et le géant secoue la tête avec une moue adorable.

Pourtant le sentiment de fierté qu'il ressent fait danser des papillons dans son ventre, tous ses gens rassemblés autour de lui sont devenu sa famille, il est bien ici, bercer par la vie les reliant, et l'avenir ne lui semble plus si sombre, Eden deviendra une belle jeune femme, forte et indépendante, il y veillera. Elle, Becca et Bean trouveront leurs place au cœur de cette étrange communauté. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup d'aide Gordie retrouvera le sourire au bras d'une femme courageuse. Allie et Will resteront Allie et Will quoi qu'il y fasse, et un jour pas si lointain, il l'espère Sam et lui ne seront plus un secret. 

Oui, à cet instant précis, rien ne lui semble insurmontable, pas même la réunion qui approche à grands pas, et avec elle le résultat du vote et la perspective de se retrouver confronté à ceux qu'il avait pensé être ses amis.

« C'est bon » signe Grizz, dans le petit espace entre Sam et son corps, le jeune homme hoche la tête avec un sourire, « Merci » lui répond il de ses doigts. 

Son cœur s'emballe et c'est d'un « Je ferais tout pour toi » qu'il laisse couler quelques larmes, et malgré toutes les ombres autour d'eux, Sam vient glisser un doigt sur sa joue pour les effacer.  
« Je t'aime » voudraient ils dire tout les deux, mais aucun n'ose croiser les bras sur le torse, effrayer à la simple idée d'être repoussé par l'autre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La matinée passe bien trop vite à son goût, au loin Gordie et Becca sont du même avis, bientôt il sera l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde se retrouvera à la cafétéria et après « Showtime » comme s'est amusée à le répéter Elle, Grizz aime sa joie de vivre et les sourires qu'elle distribue à la ronde. 

Assis au premier rang, Grizz observe Sam bercer Eden contre son torse avec l'envie de prendre sa place, le jeune homme murmure de cette merveilleuse voix hypnotisante, alors que l'enfant dort déjà profondément, alors le colosse ose une caresse dans le cou de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Tu veux que je t'attende après ton travail ?  
\- Je préfère que tu accompagne Becca, elle aura sûrement besoin que tu veille sur Eden, je ne serais pas revenu à temps pour le début de la réunion.  
\- OK, répond Grizz, tout en le signant. Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi ?  
\- Me rejoindre au wagon plus tard, propose Sam, avec un clin d’œil aguicheur.  
\- Je ramperais à tes pieds tout au long de la journée si je pouvais, réplique Grizz tellement vite que Sam n'a pas le temps de comprendre les mots épeler par ses lèvres.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris, réplique Sam en une réponse automatique.  
\- Je disais simplement que je viendrais te rejoindre dès que possible.  
\- Non, tu as dit plein d'autre mots mais tu ne veux pas que je le sache, affirme le jeune sourd. C'est pas grave, je finirais bien par trouver.  
\- J'en suis sûr, sourit Grizz en retour.

Et comme il le lui avait demandé, peu après une heure, Grizz fait un crochet par la plonge pour venir le prévenir de leur départ.

\- Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps d'aller au, commence t il de sa bouche pour terminer d'épeler « Wagon » de ses doigts. Je suis censé aller voir les autres après pour leur parler du résultat du vote et leur proposer les travaux d'intérêts généraux.  
\- Je peux venir avec toi, propose Sam.

Grizz secoue la tête avec tellement de force, que Sam craint un instant qu'il se blesse mais le géant ne se préoccupe pas de l’hypothétique douleur dans ses cervicales, il ne fait que se rapprocher presque à coller Sam contre le meuble derrière lui.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent de toi, dit il si bas, qu'aucuns sons ne sort de ses lèvres.  
\- Que veux tu qu'ils me fassent, soupire Sam, en retour. Et pourquoi de toute façon ? Ils n'ont aucunes raisons de s'en prendre à moi.  
\- Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en eux.   
\- Venir avec toi ne veut pas forcement dire me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux, fait remarquer le jeune roux. Je peux t'attendre dans une autre pièce, il me semble qu'il y a pas mal de pièce chez Harry.  
\- J'en sais rien, je trouve que c'est risquer.  
\- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi, réplique aussi vite Sam. Mais OK, après la réunion, je raccompagnerais les filles à la maison et ensuite j'irais au wagon. Ça te va ?

Grizz hoche la tête avec un sourire et un clin d’œil coquins, qui tire un petit rire des lèvres charmantes de Sam Eliot.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, se moque gentiment le jeune homme avant de reprendre son travail.

Grizz s'autorise un coup d’œil appréciateur et un « Je t'aime » que personne ne peut entendre pas même le principal intéressé, surtout pas le principal intéressé, avant de partir rejoindre le reste du groupe, prêt à affronter la première épreuve de la journée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme la semaine précédente, l'église est pleine, au delà des bancs et des murs, c'est aussi l'étage qui déborde de monde, Grizz s'est installé à l'extrémité du premier rang, gardant le landau sur le côté du banc et Eden calée dans le creux de son coude, la petite fille regarde autour d'elle, et bien qu'il sache que son champ de vision se limite à quelque mètres, le colosse est persuadé que l'enfant cherche à imprimer dans sa mémoire tous les micros événements se déroulant autour d'elle.

Becca à ses côtés relit le petit bout de papier qu'elle triture depuis le petit déjeuner et il lui tape gentiment l'épaule de la sienne.

\- Hey, ça va bien se passer, lui assure t il.  
\- Je déteste avoir à parler en public.  
\- Pourtant tu nous as déjà fait de joli speech pour défendre Sam. Je m'en souviens, une fois tu m'as même pris en exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire avec lui.  
\- Vraiment, s'exclame la jeune femme, un rien gênée.  
\- Ouais, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.   
\- Tu avais du dire un truc déplacé.  
\- Sûrement, réplique Grizz.

Pourtant le colosse sait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, pas à l'époque en tout cas, ou peut être si justement, son absence de réaction, son refus constant et d'une perfection inégalée de se retrouver à proximité de Sam. Avec le recul et la réflexion, le colosse ne cesse de se dire qu'il aurait au moins pu traîner dans les alentours immédiat du jeune homme, lui évitant sûrement beaucoup de déconvenues. Au delà des engueulades qu'il ne manquait pas de faire subir aux membres de l'équipe chaque fois qu'il les surprenait à l'embêter, Grizz se demande ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de Sam s'ils avaient été amis.

\- Hey tu m'écoute, lance Becca en le secouant.  
\- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
\- A quoi tu pensais, lui demande t elle, en s'accoudant au dossier du banc.  
\- A ce qu'on était avant et à ce qu'on est maintenant.

Becca lui sourit tristement, en serrant son bras, il est évident pour toute personne le côtoyant de près que la mort de Campbell bien qu'accidentelle pèse lourd sur la conscience du géant.

\- Si j'avais pu avoir ne serait ce qu'une vague idée de qui ils étaient vraiment, je ne me serais pas tant fait chier à essayer d'être leurs amis.  
\- Et tu aurais fait quoi alors, lui demande Becca.  
\- J'aurais demander des cours d'ASL à Sam et on serait devenus super potes, affirme t il.

« Et bien plus encore » pense t il, mais le garde pour lui, et un nouveau regret vient s'ajouter à la longue liste de ceux pesant déjà lourdement sur son cœur, Sam et lui ont perdu tellement de temps où ils auraient pu être simplement heureux ensemble sans le spectre de Campbell entre eux.

Lorsque Gordie monte sur l'estrade quelques minutes plus tard, les conversations s'éteignent sur les premiers rangs mais pas dans le fond ni à l'étage, le médecin tapote doucement le micro espérant attirer l'attention du reste de l'assistance par les bruits désagréables sortant des haut parleurs, pourtant le brouhaha ne cesse d'emplir l'espace autour d'eux. 

\- On va commencer, dit Mickey en haussant la voix.

Mais rien n'y fait alors Grizz se lève, enfonçant Eden contre son torse d'une main, glissant deux doigts de l'autre entre ses lèvres avant de siffler d'un son strident qui vrille les oreilles des occupants des trois premiers rangs.

\- On va commencer, répète t il pour Mickey. Alors tout le monde s'assoit et on écoute, merci. Je te jure, pire que des enfants, murmure t il pour Becca.   
\- Ce sont des enfants, assure la jeune femme. La plus part d'entre eux n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe ici.

Grizz hasarde un regard sur la seule véritable enfant de l'assistance et se demande ce qu'elle percevra du monde lorsqu'elle sera en âge de le comprendre.

\- OK, commence Gordie. Merci à tous d'être venu, je sais que les discussions autour du vote d'aujourd'hui ont été nombreuses ses derniers jours. Plusieurs d'entre vous sont déjà venus me faire part de leurs réflexions à ce sujets. J'en ai moi même fait part à Jarod qui va gérer le vote, continue t il, désignant le jeune homme près de l'estrade. Du coup je lui laisse la parole pour vous expliquer tout ça.

Gordie dévale les marches rapidement, venant s'appuyer au montant du banc juste à côté de l'épaule du colosse.

\- Du quoi tu parle, demande Grizz, préférant entendre les explications de son chef plus tôt que d'un quasi inconnu.  
\- Plusieurs personnes sont venus m'expliquer que le fait de les faire travailler ne les dérangent pas mais par contre, ils ne veulent pas qu'ils soient complètement libre, explique Gordie. Du coup, avec Jarod, on a pensé à une sorte d'assignation à résidence. Tant que les travaux d'élagage et la mise en place de la ferme ne seront pas finit, les accusés n'auront pas le droit de se balader librement en ville.  
\- Boulot, métro, dodo, propose Grizz, et l'idée lui plaît, ils n'auront aucunes possibilités de traîner près de Sam et du bébé.  
\- Ouais, si on veut, confirme Gordie. Perso, j'ai bien l'idée, je ne leurs fais pas confiance. D'après Gwen, ils ne semblent même pas avoir pris conscience de leurs erreurs sauf Luke.  
\- Et Clark, ose demander Grizz.  
\- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Il s'en veut par rapport à toi, il pense t'avoir causer du tort, et que tu lui en veux.  
\- Il a raison, confirme Grizz.   
\- Ouais, c'est logique mais en ce qui concerne le coup d'état, j'en sais rien, répète Gordie.

Grizz hoche la tête, il sait qu'il devrait aller lui même discuter avec son ancien ami, le regarder droit dans les yeux, tenter de différencier la réalité du mensonge derrière lequel il pourrait se cacher. Il y a bien longtemps de cela, Grizz avait penser être capable de lire au delà de la façade et de l'air d'assurance que Clark avait toujours cherché à exposer au monde. Pourtant quelque qu'ait pu être les instants particuliers et les mots étranges qu'ils aient partagé au fil des ans, force est de constater que Grizz s'est lourdement trompé sur la personnalité de Clark. Il semblerait que le footballeur n'est jamais été rien d'autre que ce que les apparences laissaient présager.

\- Donc, conclut Jarod. Je vais m'installer dans le bureau, vous aurez à disposition des papiers vierges, il vous suffira d'écrire oui ou non pour les travaux d’intérêts généraux et d'ajouter en dessous « Isolement » si vous souhaitez qu'ils restent à l'écart de la communauté.  
\- Donc on ne les verra plus jamais, cherche à clarifier une voix au loin.  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, affirme Jarod. Mais au moins pour un temps, oui. De toute façon, si vous décidez de les envoyer travailler dans les bois, ils en auront pour des mois. 

La haute salle bruisse des nombreuses conversations, juste derrière lui, une jeune fille dit à sa voisine qu'il faudrait tout simplement les abandonner en foret et l'amie lui répond que dans le fond ce qu'ils ont fait n'est pas si grave. 

Grizz commence à douter de la santé mentale de cette communauté, et rien qu'un instant l'idée que quelqu'un suggère de les exécuter lui traverse l'esprit.

\- On aurait peut être dû prendre cette décision tout seul, murmure Grizz, pour que seul Gordie l'entende.  
\- Peut être, confirme le chef. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.  
\- Et on fera quoi si ils refusent ? Je veux dire que je vais essayer mais tout seul, je n'arriverais à rien.   
\- Alors je t'aiderais, assure son ami. Et les autres aussi j'en suis sur.  
\- Vous avez autre chose à faire, et franchement ça va être pénible, je ne peux pas imposer ça aux filles.  
\- On en est pas encore là. Laissons les voter, et on avisera par la suite, propose Gordie, et Grizz hoche la tête pas convaincu.

Leurs regards se croisent, grave et inquiet. Bien qu'il cherche à le rassurer, Gordie ne semble pas plus confiant que lui, et l'idée qu'ils pourraient tous mourir de faim à cause de la bêtise d'une bande d'adolescent l'irrite au plus haut point.

\- Au pire, je ferais juste pousser de quoi nous nourrir nous et les autres se démerdent, propose le colosse même s'il n'y croit pas une seule seconde.

Gordie est prêt à éclater d'un rire franc et contagieux quand son nom résonne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le chef lui tape gentiment l'épaule avant de retourner vers l'estrade et son rôle de leader involontaire.

\- OK, bon, les votes sont ouverts, vous avez jusqu'au dix sept heures trente ce soir pour voter. Je sais que nous avions afficher le planning plus tôt dans la semaine, mais n'hésitez pas à appeler ceux qui ne sont pas là pour leurs rappeler les horaires de votes. Et attendant, j'ai d'autre petites choses à vous dire, du coup je vais profiter de ces quelques heures pour le faire.

Une file d'une vingtaine de personne s'est formé à l'entrée du bureau, derrière la table, Jarod fouille l'album du lycée cherchant le nom et la photographie du jeune homme lui faisant face pour valider son vote, et passe au suivant.

\- Premièrement, je voudrais vous parler de la répartition des logements, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se sont retrouver dans des situations problématiques après la prise de pouvoir. Personne ne s'est retrouvé à la rue, ce qui est déjà pas mal mais je sais que la situation de plusieurs d'entre vous est précaire.

Gordie ne cherche pas à incriminer qui que ce soit mais certains ont voulu profiter de la situation, et l'image de Megan lui expliquant qu'elle devrait sûrement se résoudre à céder aux avances de garçon chez qui elle avait trouver refuge le paralyse presque d’effroi.

\- On va devoir se serre à trente par maisons à nouveau, se plaint une jeune femme, et Gordie ne se souvient plus de son nom.  
\- Justement, non. Ceux qui veulent rester dans leurs propres maisons sont libres de le faire. Ceux qui veulent vivre en communauté peuvent le faire aussi, à la condition que toutes les personnes soient d'accord.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, concrètement, cherche à savoir Megan.  
\- Simplement, que vous pouvez vivre où vous voulez tant que vous n'allez pas contre la volonté des autres.  
\- Moi, je voudrais bien vivre seule, explique la jeune femme. Mais ma maison n'existe plus. Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire ?  
\- C'est pas un problème, lui assure Gordie. La ville compte des milliers de logements inoccupés. Choisis s'en un et il sera officiellement à toi.  
\- N'importe lequel, insiste t elle.  
\- Un appartement dans le centre, une maison près des bois, ou aux abords du lycée. Ce que tu veux, exception faite des villas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous vous les gardez, râle quelqu'un plus loin.  
\- Non, les villas resteront fermées à moins qu le propriétaire légitime soit ici et donne son accord pour que quelqu'un s'y installe.

Un murmure traverse la salle, Gordie se doutait bien que cette annonce provoquerait quelque tensions, mais il veut croire en l'intelligence de chacun.

\- Je vous ai préparé un cahier pour faire les demandes de logements, on se donne une dizaine de jours pour que chacun ait le temps de réfléchir, et je vous proposerais une nouvelle répartition des logements pour mi janvier. En attendant, je compte sur la bienveillance de ceux qui hébergent les autres pour que tout fonctionne correctement. Pas de menaces ou de chantages, c'est bien clair ?

Gordie promène un regard dur sur l'assistance, cherchant des yeux le jeune homme qu'il sait menacent envers Megan, mais ne le trouve pas. Il se promet donc d'aller lui rendre une petite visite au plus vite, histoire de soulager les peurs de la jeune femme.

\- Des questions, demande t il, et une main se lève.  
\- Vous allez faire quoi pour les débiles qui squattent chez Dewey ?

Gordie se sent trembler, la simple évocation de ce nom remue toute la souffrance au fond de son ventre, menaçant l'équilibre fragile qu'il a retrouvé au fil des mois.

\- C'est vrai, insiste un garçon au deuxième rang. La musique hurle toute la nuit, ils sont violents, on entend souvent des disputes et des bagarres. Une fois, ils se sont mis à toquer à toutes les portes de la rue en pleine nuit. Je sais que certaines filles ont peur de passer devant la maison, et je les comprend. Je laisserais pas ma copine rentrer seule quand il sont là, j'aurais trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

Au loin un « T'as même pas de copine » fuse, le jeune homme rougit, et Gordie se sent bouillir de rage.

\- Et bien, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les villas seront fermées si le propriétaire ne souhaite pas laisser à quelqu'un d'autre y habiter. Nous allons donc dissoudre la communauté qui s'y est installer en début de semaine. Chacun va retourner vivre chez lui en attendant la nouvelle répartition.

Les sifflements exaspérés se heurtent aux soupires de soulagements, le groupe d'un dizaine de garçons plus ou moins expressif au fond de la salle, hurle à la censure, et Gordie peut voir Grizz se taper le front de sa main libre, consterner par tant de bêtise.

\- Nous cherchons juste à préserver l'ordre public, explique le chef. Et que tout le monde se sente en sécurité. C'est la base de la vie en société.  
\- Si c'est ça, je me tire, affirme un garçon à l'air patibulaire. Tu peux pas me forcer à aller vivre ailleurs si j'en ai pas envie.  
\- Lui tout seul, peut être pas, lance Gwen d'un coin de la pièce. Mais nous tous ? Oh que si, tu fais pas le poids. Alors tu pose ton cul, et tu obéis bien gentiment.  
\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, greluche, commence l'abruti levant une main, prêt à attraper la jeune femme par le col, mais il se retrouve au sol, Mickey appuyant de tout son poids dans son dos.  
\- Tu lui parle pas comme ça, ou je te jure que je te raterai pas. C'est clair ? Vous foutez les jetons aux filles, vous ne faites pas votre travail en temps et en heure. Et crois moi, ça va pas durer. Maintenant tu t'excuse et tu t'assois bien gentiment. C'est clair, répète Mickey.

« Désolé » bredouille l'abruti, abasourdi. Mickey lui demanderait bien de répéter mais il ne pense pas que l’énerver encore plus soit vraiment utile. Alors il se redresse, lance un coup d’œil à Gwen qui le regarde l'air de dire qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'en charger elle même et il lui offre un sourire qu'il espère charmeur. La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel, et part reprendre sa place devant la porte d'entrée de l'église.

\- Ouais, marmonne Gordie. Dans un tout autre registre, nous avons pu dégotter des filets et après un travail de couture exemplaire de la part de Mary et Elizabeth, nous disposons maintenant de filet de pêche super efficace. 

Un petit bruissement d’applaudissement retentit, au loin les deux jeunes filles se lèvent, rougissantes et Gordie leur sourit gentiment.

\- Je pense qu'une expédition à la rivière par semaine serait bien pour commencer, explique le médecin, une fois le silence revenu. On cherche des volontaire, une dizaine si possible. C'est Bean qui va organiser tout ça, donc n'hésitez pas à vous rapprocher d'elle si ça vous tente.

La jeune femme se lève à l'évocation de son nom, se dirigeant vers l'un des coins de la pièce où l'attendent une table et deux chaises. Déjà, deux jeunes gens la suivent et Grizz espère de tout son cœur que suffisamment de volontaire se feront connaître, cela lui évitera d'ajouter la pêche hebdomadaire à son programme déjà bien chargé.

\- Il nous faut aussi quelques volontaires pour s'occuper des poules. Elles sont bien installées, et elles commencent déjà à fournir des œufs.  
\- Quelles seraient les tâches à effectuer avec les poules, demande Melissa, et Grizz prit pour qu'elle se porte volontaire.  
\- Les sortir au levé du soleil dans l'enclot que Grizz et Sam ont construit, revenir les rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit.  
\- Ça a l'air sympa comme boulot, murmure Denis.

Gordie lui sourit avant de lancer un clin d’œil amusé au colosse.

\- Vous profiterez qu'elles soient dehors pour nettoyer les cages, reprend Gordie.  
\- C'est à dire, l'interrompe le même Denis.  
\- Nettoyer les fientes, remplir les gamelles d'eau, et vérifier les œufs, énumère le chef.  
\- Ça a l'air dégeu', réplique le jeune homme. C'est pas pour moi.

« Sans blague » murmure Grizz, dans l'oreille d'Eden, et la petite fille émet un miaulement adorable.

\- On n'oblige personne, assure Gordie. Pour le moment, c'est Grizz qui s'en occupe mais il va bientôt être accaparer par l’élagage et les champs. Donc il faut d'autre personne pour le faire. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous invite à rejoindre Bean qui va coordonner les différentes équipes.  
\- J'ai une question, dit une jeune femme, en levant la main.  
\- On t'écoute, l'invite à parler Gordie.  
\- Tu dis des volontaires, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui, confirme le chef.   
\- Ça veut dire que ce serait en plus de notre emploi actuel ?  
\- Merde, non, se dépêche de répondre Gordie. Non, c'est un vrai travail. Nous voulons mettre en place des emplois choisis en fonction des capacités ou des désirs des gens, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit.  
\- Donc si je choisis de travailler au poulailler, je devrais faire quoi concrètement, cherche à clarifier la jeune femme.  
\- Tout dépendra du nombre de volontaire, mais selon un planning établit, tu devras t'occuper des bêtes et des cages deux à trois fois par semaine, sans avoir un autre travail à côté, explique Gordie et un concert de soupire traverse la pièce. J'aurais dû commencer par ça pas vrai ?

Des « C'est clair » fusent de tout part, et Gordie pense que tout compte fait, ils vont finir par s'en sortir, et chacun y mettra du sien.

\- Très bien, il reste deux points à traiter mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous en parlerait. Becca, tu veux commencer ?

Becca soupire, un peu tremblante, Grizz lui offre un sourire rassurant, approchant Eden pour que la jeune mère puisse l'embrasser avant de se lever pour prendre la direction de l'estrade.

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a plus de lessive au magasin et que certains d'entre vous sont bien embêter pour laver leurs vêtements. Avec Gordie, on est allé voir les pressings au centre commercial et dans la rue principale. Si on fait attention à la logistique, c'est possible de tenir plusieurs années. Donc je vais mettre en place un service de blanchisserie, au pressing « Chez fleur », à côté de l’épicerie bio dans la grande rue.  
\- Tu vas le faire seule, demande quelqu'un.  
\- Dans l'idéale, j'aimerais bien un peu de compagnie, sourit Becca. Ça n'a pas l'air bien compliquer, les machines fonctionnent de la même façon que celles qu'on peut avoir chez nous, elles sont juste plus grosse. Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, je le suis aussi. Je pense ouvrir d'ici une semaine, si tout va bien. Le temps de me familiariser avec les produits, mettre en place l'organisation des dépôts et des retraits de vêtements, donc....

Becca se sent un peu gênée, d’ordinaire quand elle parle en public, c'est sous l'effet de la colère quand Sam est attaqué mais ici, elle cherche l'appui de personne dont elle ne sait rien pour un travail qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment. L'angoisse lui tord le ventre, et Grizz lui offre un tendre sourire qui lui remonte le morale.

La jeune femme lui répond timidement avant d'aller rejoindre Bean, prenant la deuxième chaise, Grizz considère l'enfant entre ses bras, ses grands yeux bruns et les rares cheveux noirs sur son crâne sont le témoin du digne héritage que lui a transmis sa mère, chaque fois que ses yeux s'attarde sur son joli visage, le colosse cherche à distinguer un peu de Campbell dans ses expressions, peut être même une vague nuance de la merveille qu'est Sam Eliot, pourtant tout ce qu'il voit, ne lui rappelle que Becca. Rien qu'un instant, il se demande si connaître l'identité de son père est si important que ça, ils sont heureux ensemble, n'est ce pas tout ce qui a de l'importance ?

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Grizz ne voit pas arriver Sam qui se pose brutalement contre son flanc le faisant sursauter, « Hey » sourit le jeune homme.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, le réprimande Grizz.  
\- Bienvenu dans mon monde, susurre Sam en réponse.

Grizz hoche la tête avec une moue adorable, et pense que ce n'est que justice, il lui est déjà arrivé de surprendre Sam par le passé.

\- Alors, ils s'en sortent bien ?  
\- Je crois, dit simplement Grizz. Les filles reçoivent les volontaires, et j'ai vu pas mal de monde aller voter.   
\- Tu y es déjà aller, demande Sam, désignant l'entrée du bureau de la main.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas laisser Eden.   
\- Donne la moi, propose Sam.

Grizz se penche, déposant l'enfant contre le torse de son presque père, effleurant l'épaule au passage, se retenant d'aller embrasser la pomme d’Adam dans le même mouvement.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas voter, demande le colosse.  
\- Pour, répond Sam. Tu as besoin d'aide et puisque tu refuse de me laisser t'aider....  
\- C'est trop dur comme boulot, affirme Grizz par réflexe.  
\- Et je pourrais très bien le faire, réplique pour la centième fois le jeune homme. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer la main, du coup il te faut de la main d’œuvre, donc je vote pour.  
\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils accepteront.  
\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.   
\- Tu savais que Gordie voulais rajouter une clause à l'accord qu'on va leurs proposer, interroge Grizz.

Sam secoue la tête d'un air absent, devant l'estrade, une jeune femme qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment, vient de prononcer le surnom de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi cette fille parle de toi, grogne Sam et Grizz le trouve adorable.  
\- C'est Megan, elle parle du salon de coiffure qui va ouvrir en début de semaine prochaine.  
\- C'est quoi le rapport avec toi ?   
\- Je vais lui servir de cobaye demain matin.

Grizz se plante devant le jeune homme, les mains dans les poches attendant la réaction qui ne devait pas manquer de le faire rire.

\- Si elle te rate, je la trucide, assure Sam des plus sérieux, l'air menaçant.

« Tu es parfait » signe le colosse avec un sourire, Sam ne comprend pas ce qu'il peut bien avoir fait qui mérite un tel compliment mais il l'accepte bien volontiers. Toujours est il qu'il sera présent dans le salon de coiffure le lendemain matin, à l’affût prêt à sévir au moindre défaut qui pourrait abîmer la perfection que sont les cheveux de Grizz Visser.

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt à couper trop court, marmonne le jeune roux entre ses dents.  
\- Quelques centimètres, réplique Grizz. Histoire que je ne les ai plus devant les yeux tout le temps.

« Ça me plaît, tu es beau comme ça » signe Sam, Grizz rougit, il ne parvient toujours pas à se faire aux compliments que Sam lui offre sans rien attendre en retour autre que la satisfaction d'essayer de lui faire comprendre à quel point Sam le trouve merveilleux.

\- Tu as essayé de savoir ce que les autres aller voter, demande Sam par curiosité.  
\- Pas vraiment. Bean, Gordie et Gwen sont pour. En ce qui concerne les autres, aucunes idées.   
\- Allie ne viendra pas, répond le jeune roux.  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Le problème, vu qu'on est très peu nombreux, la moindre voix compte. Je ne peux pas la forcer à venir, mais son absence pour faire basculer le vote, explique Grizz.  
\- Et toi ?

Grizz hausse les sourcils, se pointant du doigt, avec une expression étonnée bien trop exagérée pour être naturelle.

\- Pour ou contre, insiste Sam.  
\- J'en sais rien. Tu vas trouver ça con mais j'ai pas envie de bosser avec eux, même si c'est mon idée et que je pense que je n'aurais pas le choix.  
\- C'est loin d'être bête, tu leur faisais confiance et ils t'ont trahi. Tu as le droit de refuser de les voir, assure Sam. 

Grizz vient s'accroupir, posant les mains à plat sur les genoux de Sam, le jeune homme se penche en avant, bien conscient de l'importance de ce que Grizz s’apprête à lui dire.

\- Je crois que j'ai peur de me retrouver face à eux, murmure le colosse, et Sam vient serrer sa main tendrement.  
\- C'est normal. Je peux toujours venir avec toi, propose à nouveau le jeune homme. Soutient moral ?   
\- Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils t'approchent, affirme Grizz, se retenant d'aller caresser la joue bien trop blanche. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule mais j'hyperventile rien qu'à les imaginer te regarder.  
\- Un jour ou l'autre, je me retrouverais forcement face à l'un d'entre eux. Et je ne comprends pas ce qui t'inquiète autant.  
\- On peut en parler plus tard ? 

« Bien sûr » épelle Sam, sans le dire ni le signer, Grizz a suffisamment étudié les mouvements de ses lèvres pour identifier certains mots quand Sam appuie son articulation. « Merci » signe le colosse en réponse, avant de se lever. Sam le suit des yeux un instant puis reporte son attention sur Becca discutant joyeusement avec un jeune homme dont il ne connaît ni le nom ni le visage.


	38. Mandela.

L'église est presque vide, une dizaine de personne s'attarde au dernier rang, discutant ou somnolant, Jarod quitte le bureau avec une simple feuille de papier entre les mains, et un regard sur l'horloge.

\- Gordie, appelle t il. J'ai plus personne depuis plus de trente minutes. Tu crois qu'on peut clôturer le vote ?  
\- Ils ont encore une heure pour voter normalement, répond le chef.  
\- Tu pense que quelqu'un va encore venir maintenant ? Je veux dire que personne ne travaille cette après midi, s'ils voulaient venir ils seraient déjà là, non, insiste Jarod.  
\- Sûrement, marmonne Gordie. Il manque beaucoup de monde ?

« 38 » répond Jarod, Gordie regarde la feuille que le jeune homme garde pliée contre sa poitrine, il sait que le décompte des voix déjà exprimées a été fait, il voudrait en connaître le résultat mais les deux possibilités l'effrayent.

\- C'est suffisant pour obtenir une réponse claire ?  
\- Le vote est très serré mais c'est un résultat clair.  
\- OK, je vais en discuter avec les autres et je te tiens au courant, propose Gordie et Jarod acquiesce.

Les mains dans les poches, tête basse et soupire aux lèvres, Gordie rejoint Sam et Grizz toujours assis sur leurs banc. Le colosse est étale en travers du siège, le sommet de son crâne collé à la cuisse du jeune homme, Eden endormie sur son torse alors que Sam parcourt les pages que Grizz ne cesse de lire et de relire.

\- Hey, murmure le chef, en s'accroupissant. Les filles ? Vous pouvez venir une minute ?

Becca se lève et Bean quitte la fenêtre par laquelle elle observe la pluie depuis le départ des dernier volontaires.

\- Un problème, demande la scientifique.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais Jarod pense que plus personne ne va venir voter. Il voudrait clôturer le vote, explique Gordie, regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.  
\- Il a un résultat à nous proposer, demande le jeune roux, en réponse au regard inquiet.  
\- Ouais, mais je ne lui ai pas encore demandé ce qu'ils ont décidé.  
\- Il reste une heure normalement, fait remarquer Bean.  
\- Ceux qui voulaient venir sont déjà venu, marmonne Grizz, après avoir donner un petit coup de tête dans la cuisse de Sam pour attirer son attention. On ne verra plus personne.  
\- Je suis d'accord, répond le jeune sourd après quelque seconde.  
\- Les filles, interroge Gordie.

Becca et Bean échangent un regard, la jeune mère hasarde un coup d’œil vers le visage fermé de Grizz mais le colosse a les yeux clos, il ne lui donnera pas plus d'explication que ce qu'il a déjà dit.

\- Jarod, appelle t elle. Si on attend, y a des chance que le résultat change ?  
\- Ça m'étonnerait, répond honnêtement l’interpellé.  
\- On devrait en rester là, affirme alors Bean.

« OK » murmure Gordie, avant de se tourner vers les derniers courageux, prêt à leur demander leur avis.

\- Vous en pensez quoi, si on mettait fin au vote maintenant ?  
\- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais le proposer, s'exclame Megan, et les autres hochent de la tête.   
\- OK, Jarod, on t'écoute.

Grizz se redresse, se tournant de trois quart sur le banc, tendant l'enfant à son presque père. Maintenant qu'il fait face au jeune roux, le colosse lui offre un clin d’œil, prêt à lui traduire les paroles de Jarod.

\- Et bien, vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez avec 87 votes pour, 81 votes contres, 33 blancs et 38 abstentions, récapitule le jeune homme.  
\- Ça fait 36,25% de votes positifs, calcule Bean de tête. 33,75% contre. C'est très serré.  
\- Mais c'est un résultat clair. Ce serait une présidentielle, ça suffirait à faire un vainqueur, explique Gordie. OK, alors on va le faire.   
\- Et attend, le truc sur l'isolement, ça donne quoi, demande Becca.  
\- J'ai noté 27 mentions isolements sur les bulletins de vote valide, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut en conclure. Si on applique les règles pures de scrutins, c'est un non.  
\- Compte s'en un de plus, je n'avais pas compris qu'il fallait l'écrire sur le bulletin, explique Sam, après que Grizz lui ait traduit les paroles de Jarod.

« Désolé » signe Grizz, « J'ai oublié de te le dire » ajoute t il de ses lèvres, et Sam agite vaguement la main devant lui avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça ne fait que 28, ça ne change rien au résultat.  
\- C'est pas le plus important, assure Gordie. Au pire on en reparlera plus tard. Il faut d'abord aller les voir et leurs présenter leurs options.  
\- S'ils refusent, tu leur propose quoi d'autre, chercher à savoir Becca.   
\- L'enfermement, répond Gordie. Pour un an, ça me semble juste.  
\- A leurs place je choisirais de rester en prison, sourit Bean.  
\- Sans blague, réplique Becca. Sérieux, crapaüter dans le froid pour faire un boulot horrible. Très peu pour moi.  
\- Quand je dis enfermement, je parle de conditions de vie plus stricte. On ne leurs laissera que le minimum vital, plus rien de superflu.  
\- C'est juste, répond Sam, et Gordie hoche la tête.  
\- Tu te sens prêt, interroge le chef, et Grizz soupire.  
\- Pars devant je te rejoins dans peu de temps.

Becca et Bean commencent à rassembler leurs affaires, discutant des résultats et de leurs craintes quand aux réactions des prisonniers. Sam regarde Grizz s'agiter un instant avant de se relever en s'appuyant à la cuisse de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Ça va aller, s'inquiète justement Sam.  
\- Ça doit aller, et puis j'y vais pas seul. Gordie et Mickey seront là.  
\- C'est une bonne chose.  
\- Tu m'attendras ?   
\- Je travailles ce soir, je resterais le plus longtemps possible, affirme le jeune homme.

« OK » signe Grizz en réponse et il se penche pour embrasser le front d'Eden, effleurant la joue de Sam de sa tempe.

\- Appelle moi si tu as besoin de moi, je te rejoindrais, promet le jeune sourd, dans son oreille.

Grizz ne fait que hocher la tête en réponse avant de ramasser son blouson et de se diriger vers Helena au fond de l'église.

\- On va aller leurs proposer le deal. Tu veux toujours que je lui rende la bague ?

La jeune femme ne fait que sortir une petite boite de sa poche, la retournant entre ses doigts un instant avant de la tendre au colosse, qui s'autorise une légère étreinte avant de courir pour suivre Gordie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La grande demeure est plongée dans le silence, à part la cuisine et le salon, les autres pièces du rez de chaussé semblent ne plus connaître la vie et l’agitation des derniers mois. Il sait par Gwen que même eux ne dorment pas vraiment ici. Lorsqu'ils sont de garde, ils ne font que surveiller le couloir à l'étage, distribuer les repas en temps et en heure. Rien de plus, Gwen refuse qu'ils aient le moindre contact superflu avec les prisonniers, surtout Lexie qui ne fait que revendiquer, se qualifiant de « Prisonnière politique ». 

Grizz a parfaitement conscience qu'elle risque de parasiter les discussions, Luke acceptera les conditions de l'accord sans faire d'histoire, Jason suivra l'avis de Quaterback, Grizz est persuadé qu'il n'a même pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, le footballeur n'a sûrement fait que suivre le mouvement comme il le fait toujours. Ne reste que Shoe, qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment et pour être honnête, l'avis de jeune homme ne l’intéresse pas. Le géant a besoin de main d’œuvre, rien de plus.

\- Vous avez gagner, interroge Gwen, en entrant dans le salon.  
\- Si on veut, réplique Gordie. Maintenant reste à les convaincre.  
\- Les gars sont prêt à tout pour sortir, par contre Lexie.....  
\- Elle va nous prendre la tête, soupire Grizz.   
\- Je crois qu'elle fait un délire de persécution, ça existe, pas vrai, demande Gwen à Gordie.  
\- Oui, confirme le médecin. Elle t'a déjà parlé du coup d'état ?  
\- Elle ne fait que ça, s'exclame Mickey, depuis le fauteuil. Tu comprends, on était dirigé par des monstres, elle devait agir, et les sauveurs sont toujours persécuter, tu te souviens de Mandela ?  
\- Elle se compare vraiment à Mandela ? 

Mickey et Gwen échangent un regard complice vite suivie d'un éclat de rire communicatif. 

\- Elle est sérieuse, demande Gordie.  
\- Je crois, répond Mickey. Ou alors c'est une très bonne actrice.  
\- On devrait peut être l’emmener à l’hôpital avec Clark et Harry.   
\- Franchement, tu ne pourras rien faire pour elle, affirme Mickey. Elle y crois dur comme faire, et ça lui plaît d'être la victime.  
\- Tu pense qu'on peut la faire travailler ?  
\- C'est clair, s'exclame le nouveau garde. Fait la bosser, elle aura moins de temps pour ses délires. Ils n'ont que ça a faire ici, penser à ce qu'il leurs est arrivé. Et franchement, même si je pense qu'ils doivent être puni, rester enfermer ici à longueur de journée, ce n'est bon pour personne.  
\- OK, alors on va prier pour qu'ils pensent comme toi, réplique Gordie. Comment on procède ? On leurs parle tous ensemble ou séparément ?

Grizz regarde son chef de derrière ses cheveux, bien conscient que la question lui est adressé directement. Le colosse se contente de hausser les épaules, il n'a aucune confiance en les mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche et l'absence de Sam creuse un peu plus le fossé sous ses pieds, il craint de sombrer avant d'avoir même essayer de faire face à son ex meilleur ami.

\- J'avais pensé en parler à Luke en premier, voir comment il prend l'idée. Je comptais un peu sur lui pour convaincre les autres, reprend Gordie face au silence tendu du géant.  
\- Si Luke est d'accord, tu peux être sûr que Jason le sera aussi, affirme Gwen. Shoe, peut être, je pense surtout qu'il y verra un moyen de sortir. Et Lexie, c'est Lexie. Elle va refuser, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Alors elle retournera dans la cave à vin, tranche Gordie. Au moins, là elle aura des raisons de se sentir comme Mandela.

Et bien que Grizz tienne la jeune femme en partie responsable de tout le chaos qui s'est abattu sur eux ses dernières semaines, c'est à Luke qu'il en veut, c'est le Quaterback qu'il veut punir, les autres lui importe peu. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Grizz ne redresse la tête qu'à la mention de Clark dans la voix tremblante de Gwen.

\- Rien de nouveau, depuis qu'on en a parlé la dernière fois. Il semble à peu prêt normal. Plus calme et silencieux, bien sûr, mais pas de changement dans son comportement, expose Gordie.  
\- Tu en pense quoi, interroge Gwen se tournant vers le géant.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, répond honnêtement Grizz.   
\- Moi non plus, des fois je me sens mal de ne pas avoir ….  
\- Quoi, demande gentiment Grizz.  
\- Il avait l'air triste depuis qu'on avait rompu, il.... J'en sais rien, il a essayé de recoller les morceaux mais j'ai passé mon temps à le rejeter, explique Gwen. Je voulais vivre ma vie sans lui mais....  
\- Je ne pense pas que votre rupture soit la cause de ses problèmes, intervient Gordie. Sans t’offenser, il ne fait que parler de Grizz.

« Sérieux » murmure la jeune femme en reniflant, elle hasarde un regard vers le colosse qui garde les yeux fixés au sol, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, reprend le médecin. Il ne demande qu'à voir Grizz savoir s'il va bien, s'il est en colère contre lui, si un jour il va lui pardonné.

Gwen agite la main énergiquement avec un hochement de tête vers le colosse qui tremble assis sur son fauteuil, Gordie et la jeune femme échangent un regard et le chef se sent mal.

\- Dans le fond, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on arrivera un jour à comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête, affirme Gordie, avec un petit rire forcé.  
\- Un courant d'air, propose Mickey.

Et Gwen se force à rire avec eux, Jarod les regarde, interloqué avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Je peux aller expliquer la situation à Holbrook si vous voulez, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache qui je suis, les interrompe t il, et Gwen serait prête à lui sauter au cou pour le remercier.  
\- On devrait y aller tous ensemble, affirme Gordie. Grizz ?

Le colosse se lève, soupirant « Qu'on en finisse » et Gordie acquiesce.

\- C'est l'heure de la punition, demande Luke, quand il se retrouve cerné par tous ses visages fermés.

Grizz est appuyé au mur près de la porte, il n'a pas encore posé les yeux sur le seul homme en qui il pensait pouvoir déposer toute sa confiance. Stratégiquement, Gordie s'est placé dans la trajectoire, masquant partiellement Grizz au regard dérangeant du Quaterback.

\- On est venu te proposer une alternative à la prison.  
\- Une alternative, répète Luke.  
\- Tu sais qu'on est limité en tout ? Moralement, on est obligé de vous nourrir et de vous offrir le minimum de soin d'hygiène et de confort, mais vous coûtez cher à la communauté.

Luke soupire, penche la tête sur le côté tentant d’apercevoir le visage de Grizz, mais le géant se cache derrière ses trop longues mèches brunes. Luke ne l'a pas vu depuis le jour du procès, jamais aucun de leurs gardiens n'a accepter de lui donner des nouvelles du colosse ou de lui transmettre un message.

\- Et tu propose quoi, se résout à demande Luke, s'adressant à Gordie.  
\- Grizz a trouvé des terres pour implanter une ferme, mais il faut tracer une route jusque là et ensuite retourner la terre. On vous propose de réaliser les travaux sous ses ordres en guise de payement. Travaux d’intérêts généraux, précise le chef.  
\- Tracer une route ?  
\- Ouais, pour relier la ville aux terres, tu sais pour transporter le matériel, rendre le trajet plus court et plus facile, ce genre de truc, explique le chef.  
\- Comment tu veux qu'on trace une route, réplique Luke.

Gordie le regarde en haussant les épaules, Grizz a bien essayer de lui expliquer, il a fait mine d'avoir compris mais dans le fond ce genre de notion lui passe loin au dessus de la tête, il en est à se demander s'il ne faudrait pas emmener Luke sur place pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'on attend de lui quand la voix calme et posée de Grizz perce l'air entre eux.

\- C'est le chemin qui mène à la clairière, juste deux kilomètres de plus que la route habituelle, explique t il. Il faut abattre une rangée d'arbre, retirer les roches affleurantes et tasser un peu la terre pour faciliter le passage de la camionnette.  
\- Tu pense que c'est faisable, demande Luke d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Ça va être dur physiquement mais ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué, répond le colosse, tête basse, toujours appuyé au mur.  
\- Avec quoi veux tu qu'on abatte des arbres, soupire le Quaterback.  
\- Ça c'est mon affaire, j'ai juste besoin de bras, grogne Grizz, croisant les bras sur son torse en un geste de défense que Luke connaît bien.

Le footballeur promène un regard apeuré sur le géant, ils se connaissent assez bien pour que Luke comprenne que Grizz est au bord de l’implosion, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que la colère explose, et Luke a parfaitement conscience qu'il en serait la victime toute désignée. Alors c'est un « OK » à peine audible que Luke accepte les conditions qu'on lui propose. 

\- OK, répète Gordie, incrédule. Tu as bien compris ce qu'on attend de toi ?  
\- J'ai compris. Je te.... Je vous dois bien ça.   
\- Très bien, soupire Gordie, soulagé. On va aller en parler aux autres. Je pense qu'on devrait les rassembler dans le salon, ce serait plus simple, ajoute t il, s'adressant à Gwen et Grizz.

La jeune femme hoche la tête sur un « Lexie », expliquant qu'elle se charge de la jeune femme, « Shoe » réplique Mickey alors qu'il emboîte le pas de la cheffe des nouveaux gardes. Grizz soupire, Gordie se retourne, faisant toujours barrage de son corps entre le colosse et Luke, « Ça va aller » murmure t il, et Grizz acquiesce.

\- OK, reprend à voix haute le chef. Vas chercher Jason, on vous attend en bas. En route, ajoute t il pour Luke.

Grizz ne se fait pas prier pour quitter la pièce presque en courant, pas plus heureux de se retrouver face à Jason qu'à Luke mais a t il vraiment le choix ?

Quand il entre dans le salon, poussant Jason devant lui, Luke et Shoe sont appuyé au mur, Lexie les bras croisés, un air renfrogné au visage, regarde obstinément ses chaussures, alors qu'elle est assise dans le fauteuil que Grizz occupait plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Alors, commence Gordie, mais Grizz ne l'écoute pas.

Le regard perdu par le fenêtre, le géant contemple la piscine où il avait passé tant de soirées à prétendre apprécier la compagnie d'Harry et des gardes, alors qu'il aurait pu être au près de Sam. Mais peut être que Sam n'aurait jamais levé les yeux sur lui s'ils n'avaient pas atterrit ici, Grizz n'avait même jamais adressé directement la parole au jeune homme avant de se côtoyer régulièrement chez Allie.

\- Je suis une victime, s'insurge Lexie, coupant le cour dangereux de ses pensées.  
\- Lexie, s'emporte Luke. Arrêtes avec tes conneries, tu sais très bien ce qu'on a fait. On a une chance de se racheter.  
\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, insiste t elle.  
\- De toute façon, intervient Gordie. On vous laisse deux choix possibles : les travaux d’intérêts généraux ou la prison pour un an.  
\- Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour....  
\- En fait si, on a demandé l'avis de tout le monde, coupe Jarod, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

« Rien que ça » marmonne la jeune femme, et rien que son ton suffisant fait bouillir de rage le sang dans les veines du géant.

\- Oui, un vote à bulletins secrets, explique Jarod. Avec une majorité de « OUI », le population de New Ham a décidé que vous deviez payer votre faute en travaillant à améliorer nos conditions de vie.  
\- Et comment on sait que vous n'avez pas tricher, se moque Lexie.

Jarod désigne la boîte à chaussures posé sur la table, et la feuille repliée sur le couvercle.

\- Le résultat du dépouillement et tous les bulletins de votes, explique le jeune homme. Je vous en fais un résumé si vous voulez.

Luke acquiesce de la tête, Jason l'imite avec seulement quelques secondes de retard, Shoe ne semble même pas s'intéresser à la conversation et déjà Lexie s’empare de la boîte.

\- Sur 240, nous en avons 87 pour, 81 contre. L'abstention est de 38 voix, soit 16,25%, les blancs et non comptabilisés font un total de 48. Les résultats sont serrés mais une majorité se dégage clairement.  
\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas compté tous les bulletins, demande Luke.  
\- Parce que certains ne contenait que des insultes ou des propositions qui ne faisaient pas partie de ce que nous comptions mettre en place, répond Jarod.  
\- Comme, cherche à savoir le Quaterback.  
\- Ils veulent nous pendre, s'insurge Lexie.  
\- Ce genre de truc, marmonne Jarod en direction de Luke.

« OK » dit il, plus pour lui même que pour répondre à Jarod, il se frotte le visage des deux mains, leurs vies ne redeviendront jamais ce qu'elles pouvaient être avant la pire erreur qu'il ait commis.

\- Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas vous condamner à mort pour ce que vous avez fait, ajoute Gordie. Mais vous devez être puni, ce n'est que justice.  
\- Je suis d'accord, réitère Luke, un regard insistant vers Jason et Shoe, qui hochent la tête pour donner leurs accord.  
\- Et toi, Lexie, interroge Gordie.  
\- Je refuse d'être punie pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, affirme t elle.

Au loin, Gordie peut entendre Grizz soupirer, la soirée risque d'être longue, le colosse consent à quitter la fenêtre, prêt à faire entrer un peu de plomb dans le crâne de cette idiote insupportable.

\- Tu es coupable, intervient le géant. Je le sais, tu le sait, tout le monde le sait. Alors arrête de faire ta gosse pourrie gâtée et accepte ton châtiment.  
\- De quel droit tu viens me parler de châtiment, où est le tien...  
\- Lexie, gronde Luke, menaçant.

Grizz est sur le point d'exploser quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche arrière, le désespoir et la fatigue s’abattent sur ses frêles épaules quand le nom de Sam apparaît sur l'écran. « Je dois partir travailler, désolé » écrit l'homme de sa vie.

Le grognement désespéré qu'il pousse, attire l'attention de Gordie qui quitte des yeux Luke et Lexie en pleine dispute digne du jardin d'enfants.

\- Un problème, demande le chef.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Je devais..... Laisse tomber.  
\- Tu as quelque chose d'autre à faire ? Tu peux y aller tu sais. On en a sûrement encore pour un bon moment, explique lucidement Gordie. Et je ne pense pas que ta présence changera quoi que se soit.  
\- Non, c'est bon. On a besoin d'eux, c'est plus important, affirme Grizz.  
\- Mais si, vas s'y. On gère.  
\- Il est trop tard, réplique Grizz. J'étais attendu mais maintenant c'est trop tard.  
\- Désolé, mec, répond le chef avec une main sur l'épaule.

« Je viens te chercher après ton travail » propose Grizz, alors que Gordie le dévisage, et son chef esquisse un sourire quand les lèvres du géant se retrousse vers le haut à la réponse positive de Sam.

\- Ça s'est arrangé, affirme Gordie.  
\- Si on veut, marmonne Grizz. Allez qu'on en finisse, ils me gonflent.  
\- Bon, reprend le chef d'une voix forte. Soit tu accepte de travailler sur l'aménagement de la route soit tu reste enfermé pour un an. A toi de décider.  
\- Alors je reste ici, affirme Lexie.  
\- Oh non, s'exclame Gordie. Pas ici, mais chez Luke.  
\- Quoi, s’étouffe la jeune femme.  
\- C'est pas une prison ici, vous êtes mieux installer que beaucoup de gens en ville, vous en foutez pas une rame de la journée, on vous apporte même les repas au lit. Ça suffit, explique Gordie. Soit tu travailles et tu garde ta chambre ici, soit tu retourne dans la cave à vin. Deux sorties par jour pour utiliser les commodités, et une ration qui devra te faire la journée.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me traiter ainsi, la convention de Genève, commence Lexie et Grizz se sent fulminer.  
\- Tu as laissé Allie et Will à la merci de Campbell, tu as une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu leur faire, hurle le géant.   
\- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défend la jeune femme.  
\- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, j'en ai ma claque de tes conneries. Allie est resté attachée à un putain de radiateur, ses poignets étaient écorchés et à vifs, on lui a jeté une putain pierre à la figure alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, viens pas me parler de la convention de Genève.

Grizz s'est rapproché à chaque invectives, il est à présent penché en avant sur Lexie, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, par réflexe Gordie a suivi. Le colosse est à fleur de peau et son rendez vous manquer par la faute de la jeune femme ne fait rien pour améliorer son humeur, alors le médecin pose une main sur l'épaule du géant prêt à le retenir.

\- C'est bon, elle a compris ton point de vue. Allez viens, insiste Gordie.

Grizz se dégage brutalement de la prise de son chef, en soufflant par saccade pour calmer la colère grondant dans son ventre, le regard toujours menaçant, il se décide à reprendre sa place près de la fenêtre et dans le fond il pense qu'il serait peut être mieux pour tout le monde que Lexie reste enfermée, surtout pour lui.

\- Ouais, marmonne Gordie. On te laisse le choix. La cave à vin ou l'aménagement de la route. Grizz pense commencer lundi, ça te laisse toute la journée de demain pour te décider. J'avais prévu de vous accompagner chez vous chacun votre tour pour récupérer des vêtements adaptés, et d'autres affaires si nécessaire. Donne moi ta réponse à ce moment là, propose Gordie. 

Lexie ne fait que hocher la tête lentement, le regard toujours visé sur Grizz lui tournant le dos, au loin Luke observe la jeune femme et se demande s'il ne devrait pas la convaincre de refuser l'offre et de rester enfermée pour un an.

\- Tu pense qu'on sera suffisamment nombreux pour faire tout ce qu'il y a à faire, interroge Luke, regardant l'arrière du crâne de Grizz.

Tous les regards suivent les yeux suppliants du Quaterback mais Grizz ne se soucie ni d'eux ni de Luke, au loin le toit du lycée le nargue, Sam est quelque part perdu dans ce bâtiment, se fatiguant à laver la vaisselle pour une bande d'ingrats pleurnichards et fainéants, le colosse sait que c'est sa réponse qu'attend Luke, pourtant il refuse de lui adresser la parole.

\- Harry devrait vous rejoindre dans la semaine, il va mieux, et je vais lui proposer le même deal qu'à vous demain, explique Gordie.  
\- Et Clark, demande encore Gwen.

Gordie la regarde droit dans les yeux avec un hochement de tête en direction de Grizz, « Plus tard » murmure t il, espérant passer inaperçu.

\- C'est quand même un travail monumental que tu nous demande de réaliser, insiste Luke. Je suis prêt à payer ma dette, tu peux me croire mais je ne pense pas qu'à cinq ce sera suffisant.  
\- On sera six, intervient Grizz. Pour le moment en tout cas, on verra par le suite.

« Six » s'étonne Gordie, et le chef hasarde un regard vers Mickey qui secoue la tête, murmurant « C'est pas moi », un instant il pense à Sam qui suit Grizz partout ou bien est ce l'inverse mais la voix du colosse fend l'air.

\- Kevin est venu se proposer tout à l'heure, j'ai bien sûr accepter.  
\- C'est une super nouvelle, s’enthousiasme un peu trop Gwen.  
\- Il a proposé de nous prêter la tronçonneuse de son père.  
\- Ça va te faciliter la tâche, lance Mickey, en une tentative d’apaisement.  
\- Ouais, faut d'abord amener le groupe électrogène jusque là, tempère Grizz. En attendant, ce sera à la hache.

Les soupires emplissent la haute pièce et Gordie décide que c'est assez de tension pour une seule journée.

\- OK, vous allez retourner dans vos chambres, et je reviens vous voir demain. Toi aussi Lexie, insiste Gordie.

Gordie glisse une main délicatement sous le coude de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se lever du fauteuil, même si elle ne lui inspire rien d'autre que de l’indifférence, la voir figée dans un état de stupeur marqué d'angoisse titille la fibre protectrice au fond de son ventre.

\- Il va se calmer, assure le médecin, tout bas.  
\- Il est effrayant, contre la jeune femme.  
\- Il doit se battre avec la culpabilité de ce qu'il a fait. Tu as beau ne pas vouloir y croire, mais c'était bien un accident. Sam était en danger de mort et Grizz a.... Il a voulu protéger son ami, c'est tout, assure Gordie avec un regard compatissant vers le colosse. 

Lexie ne répond pas, elle ne fait que se dégager doucement de la prise de Gordie sur son bras et suivre Gwen vers l'escalier, Jason et Shoe sur les talons.

\- Tu crois que je peux essayer de lui parler, chuchote Luke, alors que Gordie lui intime l'ordre de monter d'un mouvement de tête.  
\- Je n'interviendrai pas s'il essaye de t'en mettre une, réplique simplement le chef, et il quitte la pièce.

Luke reste planté au milieu du salon, triturant la manche de son pull, Grizz n'a pas bougé de la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, le colosse semble irréel ainsi baigner par la lumière pale de la lune.

\- Je voulais te …  
\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, le coupe Grizz. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses pathétiques ni des tes explications bancales. On va travailler ensemble parce que je n'ai pas le choix, rien de plus. Tu as bien compris ?

« Oui » murmure Luke, il aimerait bien que Grizz se retourner, échanger un regard, dans le temps ils leurs suffisaient d'un regard et plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter, que ce soit sur le terrain ou en dehors et aujourd'hui les voilà devenus des étrangers, pire peut être même des ennemis.

\- J'ai vu Helena, lance Grizz, comme venu de nulle part.  
\- Helena, répète bêtement Luke.  
\- Elle essaye de faire face, mais c'est très difficile surtout que certains ont des soupçons.  
\- Des soupçons ?  
\- Y a des gens assez cons pour penser qu'elle était dans le coup, explique Grizz.  
\- Dis lui que je suis désolé, je me ferais pardonner.  
\- Je te l'interdis, s'exclame Grizz, détournant enfin le regard de la fenêtre.  
\- C'est ma....  
\- Ta rien du tout, elle m'a demandé de te rendre ta bague. Elle ne veut plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. Et tu vas respecter sa volonté, c'est clair, insiste le géant.  
\- Je l'aime, tu sais, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, murmure Luke, semblant s'effondrer.

Grizz comprend très bien ce sentiment, n'en déplaise au Quaterback, c'est tout de même Helena qui doit décider de leur avenir.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Laisse la tranquille, affirme une dernière fois le colosse, et il quitte la pièce déposant la petite boîte sur la table basse.

Au loin le sanglot étouffé lui ferait presque rebrousser chemin mais Gordie l'attend dans l'entrée avec un sourire amicale.

\- Alors, tu lui en as collé une ?  
\- Même pas, s'amuse Grizz.  
\- C'est pourquoi les grandes eaux alors ?  
\- Helena m'a chargé de lui rendre la bague.

« Outch » mime Gordie avant d'ajouter « Bien fait », et le médecin hoche la tête vers la porte pour lui proposer de rentrer.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, contre Grizz. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
\- Un tour, sourit Gordie.  
\- La ferme, marmonne le géant, et c'est accompagné du rire de son chef qu'il quitte la villa en courant.

Après un rapide passage au poulailler pour rentrer les bêtes, Grizz vient s'asseoir sur les gradins juste à côté du muret. Il se souvient de tous ses instants passés ici, seul ou accompagné, l'étreinte brûlante de sensualité qu'il avait partagé avec Sam, les longues conversations avec Luke sur leurs avenirs respectifs. La certitude du Quaterback sur l'existence quelques part d'une femme belle et intelligente qui serait capable de tenir tête au colosse et qui finirait par le rendre heureux. 

Sam n'est pas toujours capable de lui tenir tête, le jeune sourd se plie bien trop souvent à ses exigences pour que ce soit normal mais il le rend heureux, Grizz ne peut douter de cette vérité absolue.   
Ne lui reste que le souvenir désagréable des journées qu'il passait seul sur le terrain, un livre pour seul compagnie quand il voulait éviter ses parents sans avoir à parler de sa solitude à Luke. 

Grizz pense qu'il ne devrait plus revenir ici, le terrain vide résonne d'un craquement de bois assourdissant dans le silence mais il reste assis, contemplant le ciel miraculeusement dégagé en cette soirée de décembre.

Il est plus de huit heure quand il se décide à quitter le terrain, le service est terminé, les derniers retardataires sont déjà parti, ne reste que le personnel. Le géant choisit de s'appuyer au mur portant fièrement l'enseigne de leur lycée, attendant de voir passer les autres employés de la cuisine, Sam sort toujours le dernier.

Et justement, trois jeunes femmes accompagnées d'un garçon qu'il a déjà vu tenter de parler à Sam en hurlant lui passe devant sans le voir, alors Grizz se décide à reprendre sa place sur le petit mur près de l'entrée des cuisines. Il faut encore dix minutes pour que l'homme de sa vie passe la porte avec un sourire, et un petit récipient à la main.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, murmure t il, et le colosse hoche la tête.  
\- Pourquoi tu sors toujours en dernier ?  
\- Je n'ai pas compris, soupire Sam.

Grizz hoche la tête à nouveau, attrapant la main de Sam pour l'attirer contre le mur sous la veilleuse de l'issue de secours, « Mieux » épelle t il et Sam se fond contre son torse avec un sourire.

\- Tout va toujours mieux quand tu es là.  
\- Vraiment, susurre Grizz.

Sam ne perçoit pas vraiment les nuances dans les mots que prononce Grizz, mais les traits de son visage suffisent bien souvent à ce qu'il puisse comprendre les intentions derrière les mots anodins. Le jeune homme dépose la boîte repas à ses pieds avant de glisser les bras autour du cou du colosse.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je sais que tu voulais un câlin mais Lexie nous a pris la tête.  
\- Une autre fois, propose Sam et Grizz acquiesce avec un « Demain » qui fait briller les yeux du jeune roux.

Grizz se penche largement en avant, effleurant les lèvres tièdes de sa bouche, « Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir te toucher quand j'en ai envie », Sam ne lui répond pas, il ne fait qu’apprécier le tendre murmure contre sa joue. Le colosse le pousse gentiment dans l'angle du mur, emprisonnant le jeune homme de sa haute stature, Sam sourit alors que ses mains tracent un chemin sous les trop nombreuses couches de vêtements.

\- Mais tu as mis combien de t shirt, s'agace Sam.  
\- Trois ou quatre.

Sam ne regarde pas sa bouche, la réponse n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ses doigts viennent de trouver la peau brûlante dans le bas du dos, le jeune homme contracte une main dans les reins, glissant avidement l'autre vers la hanche et plus loin sur le ventre tendu du colosse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherche à faire, demande Grizz, alors qu'il ramène les yeux de Sam sur sa bouche d'un doigt sous le menton.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas touché aujourd'hui. 

Grizz hausse les sourcils d'un air moqueur, il se souvient parfaitement de doigts contractés sur sa cuisse au petit déjeuner et des effleurements aguicheurs et pleins de tendresse tout au long de l'après midi.

\- Pas sous tes vêtements, précise Sam.  
\- Ça fait parti des règles. Si j'arrive à les respecter, tu dois aussi garder les mains au dessus de mes vêtements, explique très sérieusement Grizz, et Sam note la nuance de moquerie dans les yeux taquins du colosse.  
\- On devrait peut être rentrer avant de faire une bêtise.  
\- Quelle genre, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Le genre où tu te retrouve à genoux, propose Sam.

« Tu veux ma mort » marmonne Grizz dans le cou de Sam, pourtant il glisse déjà une main sur la ceinture du jeune roux, cherchant le membre qu'il espère dur, prêt à se soumettre avec plaisir.

\- Je plaisantais, réagit Sam en attrapant les mains sur son pantalon.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est excitant.

« NON » affirme d'une voix bien trop forte Sam, signe évident du malaise qu'il ressent à se retrouver dans cette situation, et Grizz se demande si leur étreinte le soir du réveillon n'avait pas réellement traumatisé Sam.

\- OK, le rassure Grizz. Je peux t'embrasser au moins ?  
\- Tu attends un carton d'invitation, peut être, s'exclame Sam.

C'est d'une bouche souriante que Grizz s’empare des lèvres délicieuses de Sam Eliot, et bien qu'il est plus ou moins promis de se tenir tranquille, le colosse se permet d'ouvrir le blouson, se frayant un passage directement sur le torse du jeune homme dans l'objectif clair de lui soutirer quelques gémissements qui chasseront le bourdonnement dans sa tête.

Sam se perd dans le baiser incendiaire, refusant de laisser échapper les sons qu'il ne peut contrôler quand les doigts de géant s'agitent avec autant de dextérité contre son téton mais le colosse se recule, Sam s'apprête à protester quand la grande main quitte son cou pour se serrer contre sa bouche.

\- Quoi, s'inquiète Sam, et Grizz mime « Chut ».

Sam se fige effrayé, il imagine avoir commis une erreur mais rien dans ses gestes ne dépasse ce qu'ils se sont déjà autorisé par le passé sans que cela ne pose problème. Grizz se recroqueville autour de son corps, presque à l'étouffé, du monde extérieur, Sam ne perçoit plus que le visage du colosse pressé contre le sommet de son crâne et l'obscurité les recouvrant.

\- Si je t'assure, c'est lui, murmure une toute petite voix, et Grizz sent tout son corps se tendre.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là, répond le hurleur de tout à l'heure. Merde, il est avec quelqu'un.  
\- Qui, veut savoir la jeune fille.  
\- Ça te regarde pas, allez avance, on est en retard, affirme le garçon, et Grizz pourrait presque lui pardonner sa stupidité tant il est heureux de les entendre partir.

Comme il l'avait fait lors de la dernière crise de géant, Sam a plaqué les mains en arrière, se gardant bien de le toucher de quelque façon que se soit, Grizz frotte doucement son menton contre le front, laissant les boucles rousses désordonnées chatouiller son nez. 

\- Tout va bien, marmonne le colosse.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris, réplique automatiquement Sam, sûrement les mots qu'il aura les plus prononcé de sa vie.  
\- C'est fini, tout va bien, répète Grizz, s'écartant suffisamment pour que le jeune sourd le comprenne.

« C'est ma faute » cherche à savoir Sam, et Grizz lui sourit gentiment, secouant la tête lentement.

\- Quelqu'un nous a vu.  
\- Vraiment, s'inquiète Sam.  
\- Enfin moi, ils m'ont vu moi, et ils ont compris que je n'étais pas seul mais ils ne t'ont pas reconnu.

« OK » dit simplement le jeune homme, son regard se promène dans le cou du géant et un peu plus bas vers le col d'un des nombreux t shirts qu'il a empilé aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, appelle Grizz, se baissant pour capter le regard de Sam. Ce ne serait pas si grave, tu sais.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si quelqu'un nous voyait.  
\- Tu es sûr, interroge Sam.  
\- J'espère qu'on aura bientôt plus besoin de se cacher, affirme Grizz.

Sam le regarde, désemparé. Le jeune homme se souhaite que ça, sortir au grand jour, ne plus avoir à dissimuler son amour sous une couche d'amitié insupportable. Il aime Grizz, de tout son cœur, et rien que le fait que d'autre se croit le droit de le regarder avec envie lui fait ressentir des élans de violence inédits pour lui.

\- Tout va bien, insiste Grizz. On est pas obligé de ….  
\- Si, le coupe Sam. On le fait, maintenant.

Déjà Sam cherche à repousser Grizz pour partir en courant vers la maison, et leur famille, enfin avoir le droit de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, pourvoir serrer le géant dans ses bras sans sentir les regards étonnés qui s'attardent sur lui. S'autoriser les caresses et les baisers qui lui brûlent le ventre chaque fois que Grizz lui sourit.

Grizz, justement, se demande comment il pourrait expliquer ces sentiments à leurs amis, être simple et direct, parler du lointain passé où ils n'étaient que des enfants, à l'époque où la seule décision d'envergure qui l'attendait était de savoir quand il oserait venir s'asseoir près de Sam, et enfin s'autoriser à lui parler.

\- Allez, insiste Sam. J'en ai marre de me cacher.  
\- C'est trop tôt, temporise Grizz, le retenant par le bras.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te retiens ? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre en étant toi et plus cette espèce de façade qui te fait du mal.

« C'est ce que je veux » signe Grizz parce que Sam s'est éloigné de la lumière, le jeune sourd ne parviendra pas à comprendre les mots sur ses lèvres dans la pénombre. 

\- Mais, ajoute le colosse, l'attirant dans le halo de lumière. Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.  
\- Explique moi, supplie Sam.  
\- Becca et le bébé d'abord. Elle commence à peine à trouver ses marques, et ça ne ferait que la perturber.  
\- Elle s'y fera, assure Sam.  
\- Sûrement mais laisse lui encore un peu de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.  
\- C'est elle ou toi qui a besoin de temps ?  
\- Les deux, répond franchement Grizz. Je ne suis déjà plus le garçon que j'étais en arrivant ici, j'en suis encore à accepter de vivre avec ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour que notre monde soit bouleverser à nouveau.  
\- Bouleverser ton monde, répète avec tristesse Sam.  
\- Oh putain t'as pas idée de ce que tu as pu me chambouler, et à quel point j'aime ce que tu as fait de ma vie. 

Sam cesse de le tirer par le bras à l'instant où il comprend les mots courant sur les lèvres fines, « Vraiment » dit il, en une question anodine qui pourtant renferme tous ses espoirs pour l'avenir.

\- Oui, confirme Grizz. Bientôt, promet il.

Sam se laisse attirer contre le torse puissant, le sourire est rassurant et charmeur, les lèvres de Grizz touchent son front puis sa joue et enfin sa bouche. Le colosse l'épingle à nouveau contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de son corps. Le jeune roux se laisse aller dans l'étreinte passionnée, et cette fois il n'émet aucunes protestations quand les genoux de Grizz touchent le sol.


	39. D'être tien.....

La matinée est déjà bien avancée quand ils quittent la maison pour rejoindre Megan, la jeune femme les attend au salon de coiffure situé dans la grande rue, deux boutiques au dessus du futur service de blanchisserie de Becca.

Grizz passe la porte sur le son de clochette habituel de ce genre d'enseigne, les murs aux tons pastels et à la décoration épurée lui plaisent, Megan les accueille d'un sourire radieux avec un « Bonjour Sam » parfaitement articulé, et le colosse ne fait que l'apprécier d'avantage.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit venu à deux.  
\- Pas de problème. Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux, demande Megan, regardant Sam bien en face, la voix posée.  
\- Peut être, répond Sam.  
\- Tu veux d'abord voir si je sais ce que je fais ?

Sam retrousse le nez, un peu gêné, Grizz ricane doucement à ses côtés, en posant son sac contre le mur avant d'enlever son manteau et son pull en dessous. Sam laisse son regard parcourir les avant bras nus, les muscles saillants jouant sous la peau blanche, avant de remonter sur le visage où il sait qu'un sourire moqueur l'attend.

Et plus qu'un sourire, c'est un rire moqueur que Grizz lui adresse, « Désolé » signe t il alors que ses lèvres parlent de la coiffure qu'il espère obtenir.

\- Je ne fais que raccourcir de cinq ou six centimètres, comprend Megan.  
\- Ce serait parfait, confirme Grizz.

Le colosse prend place sur le fauteuil que lui présente Megan, laissant la jeune femme glisser la blouse sur ses bras, et Sam se hisse sur la table en face de Grizz, s'asseyant en tailleur et s'appuyant au miroir.

\- J'ai installé des fauteuils par là si tu veux, lui propose la coiffeuse.  
\- On ne pourra pas se parler s'il est assis ailleurs, explique Grizz, et Sam acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Oh désolée, je n'avais pas.....  
\- Pas grave, la coupe Sam. Montre moi ce dont tu es capable.  
\- Tu sais, j'aurais presque préféré commencer par toi, répond la jeune femme, et Sam fronce les sourcils. Si je le rate, toutes les filles en ville vont me détester.

Sam pense « Rajoute moi sur la liste », se force à sourire en haussant les sourcils pour le colosse qui ne dit rien mais qui ne doit pas moins en penser.

Megan approche un bac amovible, règle la hauteur du pied, invitant Grizz à se pencher en arrière, Sam détourne les yeux, aucunes autres mains que les siennes ne devraient toucher les cheveux du géant.

Lorsque ces cheveux sont propres, Grizz se redresse, hasardant une main sur le genou de Sam pour attirer son attention.

\- Ils sont toujours à toi, murmure le colosse avec un sourire.  
\- J'aime pas qu'elle te touche, se renfrogne Sam.

Grizz se désigne d'un doigt avant de lever une main mimant une petite poussée vers le torse du Sam, « Je suis à toi » vient de signer Grizz et Sam se demande si c'est bien ce que le géant voulait dire.  
Le jeune homme se force à le regarder droit dans les yeux, cherchant à déceler l'erreur, le géant ne détourne pas le regard, le visage franc et sûr de lui, Sam plisse le front avec un hochement de tête qui dans le fond ne signifie rien, pourtant Grizz semble comprendre la question alors qu'il acquiesce doucement de la tête avant de s'immobiliser.

\- OK, on se lance, affirme Megan, revenant vers eux. Je ne fais que raccourcir, je garde la coupe, on est bien d'accord ?  
\- On est bien d'accord, confirme Grizz, et il ferme les yeux.

Dans le fond, il n’apprécie pas outre mesure de laisser qui que ce soit tripoter ses cheveux de la sorte, il n'y a jamais eu que les mains de Sam pour savoir le toucher comme il en ressent le besoin.

\- J'ouvre lundi, explique Megan. J'ai déjà une liste d'attente d'une trentaine de nom.  
\- C'est bien, répond Grizz.  
\- Oui, et puis ça va me changer de la collecte des ordures.  
\- Y a pas photo.   
\- Je n'ai pas aimé le faire non plus, dit Sam.  
\- C'est vrai, on a travaillé ensemble un jour. 

Grizz comprend maintenant comment la coiffeuse a su se placer naturellement dans le champ de vision de Sam pour lui parler, sans avoir l'air de se forcer comme c'est trop souvent le cas.

\- Tu es en cuisine maintenant. Ça te plaît, cherche à savoir la jeune femme.  
\- C'est sympa, et je ne suis pas dehors sous la pluie, réplique Sam, et il tape gentiment le genou de Grizz de la pointe du pied.

« Arrête » signe Grizz, mais le tissu dissimule ses bras, et Sam rit de ce ronronnement étouffé qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement.

\- Je sais, tu n'as pas compris, réplique le géant.  
\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant, se moque Sam.  
\- Arrêtes, râle le géant. Et ça vaut aussi pour le boulot.  
\- Quel boulot, interroge Megan.  
\- Il ne veut pas que je participe à l'élagage, mais moi ça me plairais bien.  
\- Et côtoyer ces types, s'exclame la jeune femme. Très peu pour moi.

« Tu vois », épelle Grizz, avec un geste vague vers le haut comme pour prendre Megan en exemple.

\- Tu me protégerais, rappelle Sam en un murmure, et Grizz retrousse le nez.  
\- Peut être mais je ne peux pas être derrière toi tout le temps, on ne sait jamais ….  
\- Ah, s'exclame Sam, le pointant du doigt. Tu vois !  
\- Non, je ne vois rien du tout, répond Grizz, de mauvaise fois.

Le colosse ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur le léger chatouillis que provoquer les petites mèches que Megan coupe en frôlant son visage.

\- Regarde et dis moi ce que tu en pense, demande la jeune femme.

Grizz s’exécute, la longueur semble correspondre à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de demander au temps de West Ham, il attrape une mèche entre deux doigts, la glissant derrière l'oreille comme il le fait souvent par réflexe, et lance un sourire à la jeune femme au travers du miroir.

\- C'est parfait, dit il, en un remerciement.  
\- OK, je passe un coup de tondeuse dans ta nuque pour rendre le tout plus....

« Non » s'exclament les deux garçons en un ensemble parfait, et malgré la sécurité qu'elle ressent au près d'eux, Megan sursaute.

\- Désolé, se dépêche de rajouter Grizz, et Sam hoche la tête pour se joindre aux excuses.  
\- Ça va, bredouille la coiffeuse. Tu ne veux pas que je dégage la nuque ?  
\- Non, ça me plaît comme ça, assure le colosse.

Megan hoche la tête et s'éloigne pour aller fouiller dans l'arrière boutique. Sam et Grizz échangent un regard, ce genre de synchronicité est troublante même pour eux, ils n'imaginent même pas ce qu'à dû ressentir la jeune femme.

\- Ça va, c'est pas trop court, murmure Grizz, et Sam se penche en avant, saisissant une mèche humide entre deux doigts.  
\- Tout juste, répond Sam dans un souffle. 

Le jeune sourd se perd dans la contemplation des grands yeux verts aux reflets bruns, il voudrait oser demander, savoir si Grizz vient vraiment de lui faire ce genre de déclaration au milieu d'un salon de coiffure, sous les yeux d'une quasi étrangère, sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre. Mais non, Sam n'ose pas, comme toujours il garde ses interrogations pour lui, et le jeune homme se demande s'il ne devrait pas simplement dire lui même ce qu'il ressent, peut être que Grizz est tout bêtement effrayé à l'idée de parler le premier.

\- Tu veux que je te sèches les cheveux, demande Megan en revenant de la réserve, avant d'agiter le bras. Sam, je suis aller chercher une autre blousse, si tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, murmure le jeune homme, regardant Grizz, à la recherche d'une réponse.  
\- Comme tu veux. Je te sèche les cheveux, répète la coiffeuse, au travers du miroir, et Grizz acquiesce.

Le ronronnement du sèche cheveux emplit la pièce, Grizz plisse les yeux, ce genre de son lui vrille les tympans, Sam lui reste de marbre, le regard toujours concentré sur les lèvres du géant.

\- Coupe tes cheveux, épelle t il, et Sam signe « Pourquoi ». Je t'expliquerais après, promet le colosse en retour.

Sam hoche la tête pour donner son accord, il ne cherche même pas à comprendre les raisons cachées derrière la demande de Grizz, comme toujours il se contente de suivre les ordres, et cette constations remue beaucoup trop de chose dans le ventre du colosse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam prend la place de Grizz dans le fauteuil, il laisse Megan s'agiter autour de lui sans s’intéresser outre mesure à ses gestes. Non, le jeune homme est concentré sur Grizz s'éloignant vers le fond de la boutique, lui tournant volontairement le dos.

\- Tu veux quoi, demande Megan, mais Sam ne la regarde pas.

La jeune femme hésite, comme beaucoup de gens en ville, observer le groupe dirigeant est devenu un de ses passe temps favoris, elle a bien sûr noté tous les petits gestes que les autres membres du groupe effectuent régulièrement pour attirer l'attention de Sam, mais elle ne s'en sent pas le droit. Ici, enfermée dans sa propre boutique, là où elle devrait se sentir maîtresse d'elle même et de son environnement, elle se surprend à hésiter, attendant une forme d'autorisation de Grizz pour oser toucher Sam.

Grizz reporte son attention sur eux au silence tendu qu'il perçoit. Sam le regarde, inconscient du malaise de Megan qui semble fascinée par le carrelage de sa boutique. Le géant se rapproche, bien conscient du regard concentré de Sam qui suit chacun de ses pas, lentement la tête du jeune roux descend comme Grizz vient s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Megan veut savoir ce que tu veux comme coupe, explique le géant, se retenant de poser les mains sur ses genoux.  
\- Juste plus court, dit Sam.

Dans le fond, le jeune homme ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut ou plus précisément il ne sait pas ce que Grizz veut.

\- Garde la même coupe, juste plus courte, propose Grizz, tant pour Sam que pour Megan, et les deux acquiescent.

Et plus personne n'ose parler, Megan semble trembler alors qu'elle s'active sur les boucles rousses, Sam la regarde travailler au travers du miroir, et le jeune homme n'a aucune idée d'où peut bien se trouver Grizz.

Il ne faut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour dégager le plus gros des mèches folles du front et des tempes, Sam s'observe dans le miroir, plus d'un an est passé depuis sa dernière coupe de cheveux. Comme lui fait souvent remarquer Becca, les boucles plus ou moins ordonnées lui donne un air de chérubin enfantin, mais là, les mèches raidies par l'eau et le visage dégagé, Sam ressemble plus un adulte qu'à un enfant, et rien qu'un instant il se demande si ce n'est pas ce que Grizz voulait découvrir.

Sam cherche le colosse des yeux dans le reflet du miroir, Megan est concentrée sur l'arrière de son crâne et dans sa nuque, elle ne semble pas s’inquiéter outre mesure de la disparition de Grizz, peut être l'entend elle quelque part au fond de la boutique ?

Sous la blouse, Sam se tord les mains, triturant le tissus de son t shirt, le jeune homme angoisse à l'idée que Megan puisse lui demander son avis sur l'aspect général de sa coiffure, s'il souhaite qu'elle raccourcisse encore un peu ou si cela lui convient, et la coiffeuse tourne la tête sur un sourire.

Grizz apparaît comme sorti de néant juste à côté de son bras, s'appuyant de la hanche au dossier du fauteuil, une main posé sur l'épaule, une petite pression comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir laisser seul et le géant se penche, signant « Tu vas bien ? ». 

\- Tu faisais quoi, ne peut retenir Sam.  
\- J'ai passé un coup de balai pour aider un peu, répond simplement Grizz, et Sam se sent respirer à nouveau. Plus court, ça te va très bien, affirme le colosse. Tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus clair à la base.

Sam esquisse un sourire, voilà ce que Grizz cherchait à obtenir, faire ressortir la teinte cuivrée de ses cheveux, qu'il aime tant.

Il est presque midi quand ils quittent la boutique sur un sourire, Megan les regarde s'éloigner de derrière la vitrine avec un geste vague de la main, Sam frotte sa nuque, l'air froid de décembre lui chatouille la peau, sensation étrange qu'il avait oublier avec le temps, et Grizz lui enfile son vieux bonnet défraîchit.

\- Tu veux faire quoi cette après midi, demande Sam, enfonçant les mains dans les poches.  
\- Je nous ai pris de quoi faire un pique nique pour ce midi si tu veux aller te promener, propose Grizz.  
\- Par ce temps ?  
\- Tu me fais confiance, demande le géant.

Sam le dévisage, au delà de la surprise que semble lui préparer Grizz, il est évident que le géant cherche à savoir si Sam lui est toujours autant dévoué, si la violence qu'il n'a pas su contrôler est venue balayer la confiance inébranlable que le jeune homme semble lui avoir offert sans qu'il ne le mérite vraiment.

\- Il ne devrait pas neiger, il ne fait pas assez froid. Je ne crois même pas qu'il va pleuvoir, précise Grizz.  
\- OK, balade, répond Sam, et il se colle contre le géant laissant sa main frôler les doigts de l'homme de sa vie.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ce n'est pas le sentier menant à la futur ferme qu'ils empruntent mais plus tôt une sorte de petit chemin à peine tracé de l'autre côté de la ville.  
Si tôt les toits disparus, Grizz a ralenti le pas, attrapant la main du jeune roux pour ne plus la lâcher, jusqu'à atteindre un plateau couvert d'arbres alignés.

\- C'est bien des pommiers, constate Grizz.  
\- C'est le verger, comprend Sam.  
\- Oui, regarde pommiers, poiriers. Gwen a raison, là bas ce sont des cerisiers, et y a même des pêchers.   
\- Il y en a beaucoup, s'étonne Sam.  
\- C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer l'autre jour. Je suis passé ici, début juin, j'ai suivie le chemin qui se trouve plus bas. Avant, il menait à Fairfield en passant par les bois, on longeait même l'autoroute sur près d'un kilomètre.   
\- Mais tout à disparut, affirme le jeune homme.

Grizz confirme d'un hochement de tête, il reprend sa marche, avançant encore d'une centaine de mètre avant de se figer, et de signer « Viens ici » pour que Sam le rejoigne.

\- Tu vois la grotte, interroge le colosse et Sam acquiesce. J'ai fait plusieurs stages de survie ici avec les scouts, et tous ses arbres n'étaient pas là.  
\- Ça date de quand ?  
\- Les stages ? Cinq, six ans maximum.  
\- Tu crois que ça suffit pour faire pousser une telle quantité d'arbres ?  
\- Théoriquement, oui, je crois mais il n'y avait rien ici en juin, assure Grizz.  
\- Donc on va mourir de faim et eux nous donne des fruits, conclue Sam.  
\- Je suppose. Ça demande pas beaucoup de travail pour être rentable, explique le géant. On surveille qu'il n'y ait pas d'invasion d'insectes et on récolte quand c'est mûr.  
\- Peut être qu'ils vont jouer les salopards et nous envoyer des sauterelles, se moque le jeune homme, et quelque part il y croit.

Grizz ne répond pas, il vient effleurer l'écorce du premier pommier à sa portée, Sam le suit deux pas plus loin, regardant autour de lui. Si chacun de ses arbres fleurit comme il le devrait, il se retrouveront avec suffisamment de fruits pour se nourrir tout l'hiver prochain.

\- J'aimerais bien continuer à explorer le coin, dit Grizz mais Sam lui tourne le dos.

Le jeune homme promène un regard étonné et incertain sur cette étendue boisée, le colosse imagine très bien l'idée désagréable d'un œil au dessus d'eux traverser l'esprit de Sam. Il sait la peur qu'une telle information peut engendrer encore plus pour Sam qui a bien plus à perdre que lui. Grizz comble les quelques mètres les séparant, glisse un bras autour du cou du jeune homme, avant d’épeler « Ça te fait peur », et Sam hoche la tête, « Moi aussi » répond Grizz.

\- Et nous, on se situe où la dedans, demande Sam et Grizz ne comprend pas.  
\- Nous, tu veux dire la population ?   
\- Non, je veux dire toi et moi. Ce qu'on fait ensemble ne plairait pas à beaucoup de monde, encore moins à dieu, explique Sam.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, avoue franchement Grizz.   
\- Tu pense que c'est à cause de nous si tout va mal ?  
\- Absolument pas, les catastrophes ont commencé bien avant que je n'ose te parler pour la première fois.  
\- Mais tu pensais déjà à moi, contre Sam.  
\- Mais je n'avais jamais rien fait de déplacé, c'est à peine si j'osais te regarder de loin, affirme le colosse. Et dans le fond, on est pas pire que les autres, si quelqu'un là haut a décidé de nous punir c'est par jeu ou par hasard.  
\- On était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, traduit Sam.  
\- Sûrement ou bien tu as raison, et c'est pour punir nos parents. On est juste des victimes collatérales.  
\- C'est injuste, soupire Sam. Eden n'a rien à voir la dedans. Les parents de Becca ne sont même pas concerné par cette histoire avec Pfeiffer.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, réplique Grizz. Et c'est valable pour beaucoup de monde ici, moi compris.

Sam hoche la tête sur un soupire, il s'enfonce entre les bras rassurant du colosse, trouvant sa place dans son cou, les bras serrés autour des hanches, et murmure « Heureusement que tu es là ». « Pourquoi » voudrait demander le géant, mais cela signifierait déranger Sam confortablement installé contre son torse. Leur situation n'est pas prête de changer, il sera toujours temps de chercher un peu de réconfort dans les certitudes du jeune homme plus tard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque Sam se dégage doucement de son étreinte, Grizz baisse la tête à la recherche d'un regard, le jeune homme lui sourit, signant « J'ai faim ».

\- Viens, on va s'installer dans la grotte.  
\- La grotte, cherche à confirmer Sam.  
\- Oui, ça devrait être sympa, je sais que je ne t'ai pas posé la fameuse question et que je ne suis pas venu te chercher chez toi, mais j'aimerais considérer qu'il s'agit de notre premier vrai rendez vous, explique Grizz.  
\- On n'a pas dépassé ça ? Enfin, avec tout ce qu'on a déjà fait, je veux dire, rougit le jeune homme.  
\- Je t'avais promis un rendez vous, et je crois que je n'aurais plus vraiment le temps maintenant, alors, murmure Grizz, figé au regard inquiet de Sam.  
\- Ça va être encore plus difficile de se voir à partir de demain, comprend le jeune homme.  
\- Oui, confirme le géant. Je table sur six jours de travail, et un jour de repos.  
\- Tu vas t'épuiser, s'énerve Sam.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il y a beaucoup de travail pour réhabiliter la route, et il faut absolument que je commence à retourner la terre début mars, pour pouvoir semer dans les temps.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu devrais me laisser t'aider, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi mais ça te ferait toujours une paire de bras en plus, affirme le jeune roux.

« Non » signe Grizz, venant saisir le menton d'une main, caressant les cheveux court dans la nuque de l'autre, son regard erre délicieusement sur le visage tendre, les yeux bien trop bleu pour être réel, la bouche rosée qui appelle à l'amour et cette peau délicate, éclat de porcelaine bien trop parfaite pour lui appartenir.

\- Je vais le faire pour toi, affirme Grizz. Tout ça c'est pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu.....  
\- Tout n'a pas à reposer sur tes épaules, assure Sam. Je peux partager ton fardeau, c'est plus facile quand on est deux.  
\- Je préfère te savoir en sécurité loin d'eux et de tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. C'est mieux pour moi, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer si je te sais en danger.  
\- Pourquoi je serais en danger avec eux, demande Sam.  
\- Ce que tu représente pour moi, tente d’expliquer Grizz. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi s'ils venaient à savoir que je …..  
\- Et comment veux tu qu'ils le sachent ? 

Grizz secoue la tête, pas décider à céder le moindre bout de terrain sur ce sujet, Sam le regarde doit dans les yeux, attendant la suite de l'explication mais rien ne vient, alors le jeune homme acquiesce, « Je ferais comme tu veux », murmure t il, et Grizz sent une boule dur de culpabilité tomber dans son ventre.


	40. Travail de force.

Il n'est pas encore six heure quand Grizz entend des pas dans l'escalier, il se retourne en soupirant, il n'est pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, partagé entre la félicité du souvenir de l'après midi que Sam a passé nu entre ses bras et la peur panique qu'il ressent à l'idée de se retrouver seul face aux traîtres qu'il ne supporte plus.

Le colosse n'a pas le temps de se redresser que Sam vient s'allonger en travers de son corps.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, demande le colosse.

Sam ne répond pas, le jeune homme se hisse plus haut sur le torse, venant emprisonner les cuisses du géant de ses jambes, Grizz ne fait qu'ouvrir la bouche acceptant bien volontiers la langue invasive de l'homme qu'il sait aimer plus que tout au monde.

Le murmure sensuel emplit sa bouche, alors que Sam frotte son bas ventre contre son membre plus que répondant, « J'ai envie » soupire Sam entre ses lèvres. Grizz ferme les yeux si fort que des ombres viennent danser sous ses paupières, il s'imagine bien plaquer Sam contre le fauteuil, jeter au loin ses vêtements, lui soulever les hanches en une position délicieusement obscène et le pénétrer brutalement. Mais l'atroce certitude que malgré la douleur insupportable que ce geste lui provoquerait, Sam ne ferait que soupirer de plaisir, acceptant de subir ses assauts violents et injustes sans la moindre plainte, lui retourne l'estomac. Alors la nausée aux bords des lèvres, Grizz secoue la tête, avant de murmurer « Pas le temps ».

\- Je sais, se plaint Sam. Et n'importe qui pourrait arriver.  
\- Exactement, réplique Grizz, et il n'y avait même pas pensé. On peut prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble et ensuite j'irais travailler.  
\- D'accord, consent le jeune homme. Mais j'ai quand même envie de toi.

Grizz ne fait que le repousser, cherchant à se dégager, et même si le ronronnement séduisant de rire de Sam fait gonfler son membre dans son pantalon, le colosse sait qu'il se retiendra, il ne se sent pas prêt à étaler ses sentiments sous les yeux de ses amis. Pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il sent la panique brûler son ventre, ramper dans ses veines, et qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il se sauve en courant.

\- Viens manger, lance Sam, depuis la cuisine.

La voix de Sam le tire de tous ses scénarios dramatique où chacun de ses amis finissent par lui tourner le dos, ne lui lançant qu'un dernier regard dégoûte avant de l'oublier pour toujours.

\- Tu viens, demande encore Sam, le rejoignant dans le salon. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?

« Bien sûr » signe le jeune homme, s'asseyant sur la table basse pour lui faire face.

\- Réponds moi franchement, d'accord ? Est ce que tu voudrais qu'on parle aux autres de nous ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ?  
\- J'en sais rien, marmonne Grizz. C'est sympa comme ça, rien que nous, mais si d'autres étaient impliqué....   
\- Quoi, cherche à savoir Sam.  
\- Ça changerait forcément les choses.  
\- En mieux, assure le jeune roux. On pourrait enfin être ensemble sans avoir à se cacher ou à mentir. C'est ce que je veux. Je me sens bien avec toi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui veuille de moi, surtout dans cet endroit. Toi encore moins.  
\- C'est moi qui ais eu de la chance que tu veuilles bien de moi, contre Grizz.  
\- On a tous les deux eu beaucoup de chance. Dès que tu te sentiras prêt, on ira leur en parler, d'accord, insiste Sam.

« OK » signe Grizz en retour, et ils se lèvent, échangeant un baiser avant de partir vers la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme ils l'avaient prévu samedi, Kevin et Grizz se rejoignent devant le manoir d'Harry, la lumière brille depuis la fenêtre du salon, le colosse hésite à entrer. Ils ne sont que deux, et leurs ennemis le double, et s'ils essayaient de s'enfuir ou pire de les attaquer. 

Et même s'il a bien conscience de se faire des idées, Grizz a tout de même glisser un taser dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on fasse, lui demande Kevin.  
\- On les emmène sur place et on commence à abattre les arbres, répond le géant. Le matériel est déjà sur place.  
\- Tu sais, moi j'ai jamais abattu un arbre de ma vie, même si j'ai souvent vu mon père le faire, alors tu serais gentil de m'expliquer ce que tu attends de moi.  
\- OK, franchement je veux surtout pas me retrouver seul avec eux, c'est surtout ça que j'attends de toi.   
\- Ne pas te laisser seul avec eux, OK, ça je peux faire, quoi d'autre ?  
\- Normalement, Gordie s'occupe de nous ramener le groupe électrogène, ce qui nous permettra d'utiliser la tronçonneuse de ton père, en attendant c'est à la hache, et j'en ai trouver que deux, donc.... - Et fait, je ne sais pas moi même. Je sais que je dois le faire mais je n'en ai pas envie.  
\- Tu devrais peut être trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de ça, propose Kevin.  
\- Qui ?

Kevin ne fait que hausser les épaules, il ne cherchait qu'à apporter son soutient en se proposant, dans le fond, il n'en sait pas plus que le géant, peut être ne servira t il à rien comme il le craint.

Lorsqu'ils se décident à entrer, Luke se détache du mur d'une petite poussée, vite imité par Shoe et Jason. Ils portent de vieux vêtements et des chaussures comme Grizz l'avait suggéré, Luke lui présente un sachet remplit de gants de travail épais, avant de hocher la tête vers le fond du couloir, Lexie est a demi cachée derrière le mur.

\- J'ai essayé de la dissuader de venir, explique le Quaterback.  
\- Pourquoi, grogne Grizz, sur la défensive.  
\- Elle va te prendre la tête tout le temps, lui assure le footballeur sans se démonter. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire.  
\- Pas grand chose pour le moment, confirme Grizz. Mais dès qu'on aura réussi à couper le premier arbre, elle va s'occuper de le passer dans la broyeuse à végétaux.  
\- Tu lui fais confiance pour gérer ce truc ?  
\- C'est une grande machine sécurisée, elle ne sera pas en contact direct avec les lames de la broyeuse. Il lui suffit de jeter les morceaux de bois dans le conteneur à l'arrière de la machine et d'attendre que ce soit fini pour en mettre un autre. Elle va y arriver, assure Grizz.  
\- Et si elle se blesse, interroge Luke.  
\- Elle aura enfin une bonne raison de se plaindre.  
\- Et si elle se tue ?  
\- Tu me gonfle, râle le colosse.

Luke le regarde s'éloigner, passer devant Jason sans le regarder malgré le petit sourire que le footballeur lui lance, avant de s'arrêter devant Lexie.

\- Tu es sûre de toi, demande Grizz.  
\- J'ai le choix peut être ?  
\- Oui, même si l'autre option ne te plaît pas, tu as toujours le choix.  
\- Alors je choisis les travaux forcés, soupire la jeune femme.  
\- Tu vas vraiment la jouer comme ça ?  
\- Parce que tu voudrais que je sois gentille et que je te souris en plus, s'indigne Lexie.  
\- Je préfère que tu la ferme, affirme sans honte Grizz, et il ne se soucie pas de l'air choqué sur le visage de Lexie.

Le colosse laisse la jeune femme contre son bout de mur et vient se placer près de Kevin.

\- Très bien, vous savez ce qu'on attend de vous. Vous suivez les ordres, en évitant de vous blesser, ce serait sympa. On va commencer sur la partie la plus proche de la ville et continuer jusqu'aux champs. Ça va être dur, vous allez en chier, mais vous le méritez, alors on ne se plaint pas et tout le monde sera content.

Luke lève la main, et Grizz soupire, « Ça va être très long » pense t il, mais il hoche la tête pour lui donner l'autorisation de parler.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de comment tu vas organiser le travail ?  
\- Oui, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis de faire sans protester et je serais content.  
\- Non, mais je.....  
\- On abat un arbre à la base, le coupe Grizz, à la hache pour le moment mais Gordie va s’organiser pour nous amener un groupe électrogène le plus rapidement possible, comme ça on pourra utiliser la tronçonneuse.  
\- A la hache, s'étouffe Shoe.  
\- Ça te pose un problème, interroge sérieusement Kevin.  
\- Ouais, râle le jeune homme en retour.  
\- Je peux toujours te conduire chez Luke si tu veux, réplique l'allié.

Grizz ne retient pas son sourire satisfait quand Shoe ouvre de grands yeux effrayés en secouant la tête. 

\- A la hache pour le moment, confirme tout de même Grizz. Ensuite on creuse autour de la souche pour dégager les racines, et on utilise le treuil de la broyeuse pour l'arracher du sol. C'est pas compliquer, mais ce sera difficile physiquement.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le colosse quitte la maison, bien trop conscient des pas le suivant de près. Comme il l'avait prophétisé, le travail est long, pénible mais assez simple à comprendre, lorsque le premier arbre est tombé au bout de près de quatre heures de travail soutenu, Grizz se sent bêtement heureux, mais le doux sentiment est vite remplacé par la peur, le sentier fait plusieurs kilomètres de long, peut être ne parviendront ils pas à accomplir leurs tâches à temps ?

Gordie le rejoint peu après treize heure, le groupe électrogène du lycée est en panne, alors le chef lui propose de récupérer le générateur du bunker, ce qui signifie remonter un engin de plusieurs centaines de kilogrammes dans de vieux escaliers branlants.

\- On devrait leur laisser le sale boulot, propose Gordie, avec un hochement de tête vers le groupe de traîtres rassemblé à l'autre bout du sentier.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissent l'existence de bunker, il pourrait toujours servir de refuge en cas de problème.  
\- Ouais, mais on fait comment pour remonter ce truc ?  
\- Tu pense qu'on y arriverait à quatre, demande le colosse.  
\- Quatre, cherche à savoir le maire.  
\- Toi, moi, Will et Sam, soupire Grizz, et rien que l'idée de forcer le jeune homme à porter l'engin lui retourne l'estomac.  
\- Faudrait essayer. Kevin peut nous donner un coup de main, peut être ?  
\- Non, je ne lui fais pas encore assez confiance, refuse Grizz. Mickey, s'il est d'accord.

« Ce soir » conclut Gordie avec un hochement de tête.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus qu'à la hache, c'est à la scie double qu'ils achèvent le troisième arbre de la journée, au loin Lexie s'acharne à lancer les morceaux de troncs que débitent Jason dans la broyeuse, et Grizz est presque heureux du grondement atroce de la machine, la jeune femme ne cesse de ronchonner, le colosse peut le déduire à la façon dont s'arque sa bouche régulièrement.

\- Putain, j'aurais jamais penser que c'était aussi physique, s'exclame Luke, quand l'arbre atterrit en travers du sentier.

Grizz ricane, en s'essuyant le front, Shoe est allongé dans l'herbe ne prêtant aucune attention à l'humidité tâchant ses vêtements, Jason au loin ne ralentit pas le rythme, il vient d'attaquer le dernier tiers de deuxième tronc, Luke vient s'asseoir sur l'écorce de l'arbre qu'ils viennent d'abattre et Lexie semble dormir debout.

Grizz se tourne vers Kevin qui commence déjà à découper le tronc, le jeune homme parle peu mais agit beaucoup, un bon élément pour ce qu'il a pu en voir jusqu'à présent, mais avec la trahison est venu le doute, et même s'il n'y est pour rien, le jeune homme devra redoubler d'efforts pour faire ces preuves.

\- On finit celui là et on rentre, propose le colosse et Kevin acquiesce.

Et chacun reprend son outil pour tailler au plus vite l’immense tronc s'étalant sur la route devant eux.


	41. Routine.

Il est presque huit heures quand il rejoint ses amis et Sam dans la vieille cuisine défraîchit du bunker. Le regard que le jeune roux promène sur son corps est incisif, et au delà la convoitise qu'il y voit régulièrement c'est l’inquiétude qu'il est discerne très nettement, alors Grizz s'approche calmement, remontant la manche de son pull.

\- Je me suis écorché sur un bout d'écorce, épelle t il. C'est une toute petite plaie et ça ne fait même pas mal.  
\- Laisse moi voir, râle Sam, attrapant délicatement le poignet entre ses doigts.

L'écorchure est minime, la première couche d'épiderme est arraché, une petite goutte de sang a dû couler formant une petite croûte à présent, rien de grave vraiment, pourtant Sam ne se gêne pas pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le torse.

\- Hey, mais ça fait mal, s'offusque le géant.  
\- Pas ça peut être, rouspète Sam.  
\- Je le sens à peine. Tu devais bien te douter que je me blesserais, c'est pas une surprise.

Sam se renfrogne, frottant son ventre de la paume de la main puis la retourne avant de designer Grizz.

\- Tu as envie de me manger, souffle sans un bruit le colosse.

Et même si la traduction est à milles lieues de la réalité, Sam laisse éclater un rire étouffé qui fait se retourner Will et Gordie. « Quoi », demande Grizz dans un sourire.

\- C'est pas ça ?  
\- Du tout, rit toujours Sam.   
\- Dommage, ça pourrait être intéressant.  
\- Tu m'énerve, contre Sam, le signant à nouveau, mais ces yeux sourient encore.

Grizz tortille son nez d'une façon tellement adorable que Sam se laisse aller contre le corps robuste, se permettant une caresse le long du flanc.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, murmure le jeune homme contre le cou du géant et Mickey cogne doucement la porte pour s'annoncer.

L'escalier est trop étroit pour qu'ils y travaillent tous les cinq, stratégiquement Grizz a choisit de prendre la base se retrouvant en bas, Will et Mickey ont chacun attrapé un côté, remontant une marche à la fois. Sam s'est placé dans le tournant de l'escalier et quand Grizz arrive à sa hauteur, le jeune homme glisse les mains sous l'engin, soulageant partiellement les bras déjà lourdement solliciter toute au long de la journée.

\- Sûr, murmure le géant quand Sam se positionne pour monter les escaliers avec lui, recevant un hochement de tête en réponse.

Il leur reste une volée de marches à monter, serrés les uns contre les autres, ils soufflent à chaque marche, en haut Gordie maintient la lourde porte blindée ouverte, s’enfonçant contre le mur pour leur faciliter le passage. Et d'une dernière poussée, ils parviennent à hisser le générateur sur le palier.

\- Allez, la voiture maintenant, lance d'un ton autoritaire Gordie.  
\- Tortionnaire, répond Will, dans un sourire, et Grizz épelle de ses doigts le mot parce qu'il ne sait même pas s'il existe un signe pour le dire.

Sam laisse son regard passe de Gordie souriant à Will essoufflé puis à Mickey appuyé au mur et enfin ses yeux se posent sur Grizz qui le regarde depuis le sol où il est assis. 

Ils sont bien ici, plus que des amis, ils forment une famille, et Sam se prend à espérer que tout finissent bien pour eux, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont atterri dans ce foutu trou noir perdu dans une dimension parallèle, il n'est plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir rentrer chez lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La cafétéria est fermé depuis longtemps quand ils finissent de charger le générateur à l'arrière de la voiture de Luke. Will et Sam ont anticipé ce retard, alors avant de quitter leurs postes avec une heure d'avance, ils ont pris le soin de prévoir un repas pour cinq, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigent vers la maison d'Allie, invitant Mickey à dîner avec eux.

\- Kevin passera chercher les gars demain matin et je les rejoindrais avec le générateur.  
\- Pense à passer chercher un jerrican d'essence, lui rappelle Gordie, acceptant l'assiette que lui tend Sam, avec un sourire.  
\- On en est où de ce côté, demande le colosse. J'espère qu'on aura assez d'essence pour terminer l'élagage.  
\- Puisque tu en parle, commence Gordie, et Grizz soupire.  
\- Me dis pas que ces idiots ont vidé la cuve pour leurs putains de rodéos à la cons, s'exaspère le colosse.  
\- Non, justement, contre le chef et ce n'est pas Grizz qu'il regarde mais Sam. J'avais jeter un coup d’œil à la réserve, la cuve était remplie aux deux tiers quand on a commencé à faire l'inventaire.  
\- OK, dit Sam, pour lui signifier qu'il a compris. Et on en est où, maintenant ?  
\- Toujours pareil.  
\- Quoi, s'exclame Mickey.   
\- Exactement la même quantité au litre près, affirme Gordie.  
\- C'est impossible, réplique Will. J'ai vu Harry remplir le réservoir de sa voiture plusieurs fois.  
\- On a fait le plein cette semaine pour aller chercher le matériel au magasin, ajoute Sam.  
\- C'est vrai, confirme Grizz. Comment c'est possible ?

Gordie hausse les épaules, avec une petit hochement de tête, il n'en sait pas plus que les autres.

\- Je ne l'explique pas, mais je pense que c'est le genre d'information qu'on doit connaître.  
\- Je crois qu'on doit garder ça pour nous, lance Mickey. C'est encore tendu là dehors. Et les trucs bizarres dans ce genre, c'est pas bon pour le moral.

Sam attrape doucement le poignet de Grizz a sa portée, un petit hochement de tête vers Mickey et le colosse comprend que le jeune homme a parlé trop vite pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Mickey pense qu'il ne faut pas en parler à la population, résume Grizz, et Sam acquiesce sur un « Je suis d'accord ».  
\- Surtout qu'à part nous pour le travail, y a plus grand monde qui vient chercher de l'essence, ajoute Grizz.

Sam crochète l'index, le relevant avant de l'agiter de droite à gauche, et Grizz fronce les sourcils. « Encore un mystère » traduit Sam.

\- Encore, relève Gordie.  
\- Le verger, explique le jeune roux.  
\- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. On est allé jeter un coup d’œil, et c'est bien ce que je pensais, les arbres n'étaient pas là en juin, explique Grizz.  
\- Vous en avez d'autre des mystères, interroge Mickey.  
\- Pas pour le moment, mais dès qu'on en trouve un, promis je viendrais t'en parler, sourit Gordie.  
\- Juste pour savoir, vous n'auriez pas une petite idée de ce qui nous est arrivé, demande le garde.  
\- On prend toutes les suggestions, perso, je pense que c'est une expérience sadique, réplique Will, plus tôt silencieux depuis le début du repas.

Sam fronce les sourcils, Grizz tape doucement sa cuisse sous la table avant d'épeler de ses doigts la proposition de Will.

\- C'est une idée comme une autre, approuve Sam.  
\- Nous, on pense que c'est Dieu qui se fout de notre gueule, explique Grizz, désignant Sam du doigt pour l'inclure.   
\- Rien de plus concret, hasarde Mickey.

Sam est sur le point de parler de l'odeur, des lettres échangées entre leurs parents et ce mystérieux Pfeiffer mais Gordie ouvre grand les yeux, en secouant la tête.

\- Et toi, tu en pense quoi, lance Grizz pour faire diversion.  
\- Aucune idée, j'espère qu'un jour on aura une réponse, dit Mickey. Peut être rentrer chez nous, mais c'est pas comme si on avait le moindre contrôle la dessus.

Plusieurs hochements de tête viennent confirmer le sentiment général, ils sont tous aussi perdus les une que les autres.  
Mickey quitte la maison vers vingt deux heure, il était censé relayer Dennis une heure plus tôt au manoir, dès la porte refermé sur le nouveau garde, Sam attrape le bras de Gordie pour que le médecin le regarde.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé de Pfeiffer aux autres ?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils te tiennent responsable pour un truc qui n'est vraiment pas de ta faute, explique Gordie.

Sam se rassoit sur son tabouret, le souffle coupé, battant de paupières pour garder les larmes sous contrôle et Grizz le regarde inquiet.

\- Tu caches des informations pour me protéger, s'étonne Sam.  
\- C'est ce qu'on fait en famille, assure le médecin, en haussant les épaules.

« OK » se contente de répondre Sam, et Gordie quitte la cuisine sur un sourire. Grizz attend d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain se fermer sur le chef pour venir se placer devant le jeune roux, « Tu vas bien » signe t il, mais n'ose pas le toucher, Will est toujours occupé à ranger la cuisine. « Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait ça » signe Sam, parce qu'il ne se croit pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot sans que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Grizz saisie la main du jeune homme, l'attirant vers la porte d'entrée, la lumière est allumée sur le perron, dès la porte refermé, Sam se retrouve épinglé dans l'angle du mur, dissimulé par le grand corps de Grizz.

\- Tu le savais, demande aussi tôt le jeune homme.  
\- On en a jamais parlé mais je m'en doutais, reconnaît Grizz.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?  
\- A quoi ça t'aurais servi ? Je veux dire, même pour les autres, rien ne prouve que c'est la raison de notre présence ici, alors pourquoi te mettre en difficulté ?  
\- J'en sais rien, par soucis d'honnêteté, marmonne Sam.  
\- Avec cette bande d’ingrats égotistes ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, affirme Grizz. Tu es bien plus important qu'eux.  
\- Pour toi, commence Sam mais Grizz le coupe.  
\- Pour tous ceux qui vivent dans cette maison, pour tout ceux qui compte.

« Embrasse moi » signe Sam, et Grizz est plus qu'heureux de satisfaire à ses exigences.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque l'assourdissant grondement de la tronçonneuse perce l'air en ce glacial dernier jour de l'année 2019, et qu'il ne leurs faut qu'une demi heure pour abattre un arbre, Grizz doit se retenir de pleurer. Un coup d’œil à ses collègues forcés et il sait qu'ils doivent ressentir le même sentiment de soulagement. 

Le tronc gît en travers de la route, il leurs reste bien sûr à le tailler en pièce pour le passer dans la broyeuse, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Si les troncs sont alignés le long de la route, Grizz et Luke pourront avancé sur le chemin, laissant les autres progresser à leurs rythme, Grizz imagine même abandonné le broyage, favoriser l’arrachage des souches en profitant de l’efficacité du treuil.

\- On va quand même y arrivé, sourit Luke, à ses côtés.

Emporté par l'euphorie du moment, Grizz vient lui taper l'épaule en un geste amical bien trop familier pour ne pas lui rappeler ce qu'ils ont perdus, le colosse se renfrogne, reniflant pour tenter de dissimuler sa peine, alors qu'il s'éloigne il pense entendre un « Je suis désolé » à peine murmurer et c'est derrière Kevin que Grizz choisit de cacher son chagrin, Sam n'est pas là pour le soulager de sa peine.

\- Merci, murmure le géant.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- La tronçonneuse, et pour être là. C'est moins galère pour moi de ne pas être seul avec eux.  
\- Pas de problème, répond Kevin et il reprend la découpe du tronc devant lui.

Les jours suivants passent sans incidents majeurs, comme prévu Harry les rejoint le mercredi matin, passé le moment gênant des retrouvailles, Bingham est affecté au broyage, tant pour le ménager que pour évaluer son état physique. Les mois de dépendances et la cure imposée par Kelly ont mis son corps à rude épreuve, et malgré la colère que Grizz ressent, il ne peut s'empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui, juste un peu.

Grizz quitte la maison tôt le matin, Sam met un point d'honneur à se lever, simplement passer quelques minutes ensemble, prendre le petit déjeuner, échanger un baiser, quelques caresses, mais rien de plus. Bien sûr quelque soit l'heure à la quelle il rentre, Grizz trouve Sam dans le salon ou la cuisine, mais bien souvent les autres habitants de la maison sont là aussi. Et même s'il aimerait bien prendre une heure ou deux pour emmener Sam jusqu'au wagon, profiter de ses bras et écouter le murmure hypnotisant de sa voix, Grizz se sent bien trop fatigué. 

Ses muscles sont douloureux, bien qu'il porte les gants que Luke a apporté le premier jour, ses mains et ses bras sont couverts d'écorchures plus ou moins étendues et douloureuses. 

Lorsqu'il rentre, le géant se contente d'une douche chaude, et d'avaler consciencieusement le repas que Sam lui prépare, avant de s’effondrer dans le canapé aussi longtemps que cela lui est possible.  
Ils ont trouvé leur rythme, ils abattent un peu moins d'une dizaine d'arbre par jour. Grizz, Luke et Shoe se relayent à la tronçonneuse pour abattre l'arbre, Jason et Kevin dégagent le tronc de la route, avant de reprendre la scie double pour débiter le bois le plus rapidement possible. Bien qu'ils y mettent beaucoup de bonne volonté, une dizaine de troncs sont alignés le long de la route, ils se sont tous accorder sur le fait que le broyage peut se faire plus tard dans l'année, ce n'est pas une priorité, pourtant Lexie et Harry ne cesse de jeter le bois dans la machine que lorsque le treuil est nécessaire pour arracher les souches.

Ils prennent une pause aux alentour de midi quand un membre de la cuisine leurs apporte de quoi manger, Sam s'était bien sûr proposé, s'en était suivie une rapide dispute en silence dans le secret relatif du couloir. Comme toujours, le jeune sourd avait finit par capituler, mais ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole de la soirée, et bien plus que lorsqu’il passe des heures dehors sous la pluie, Grizz avait senti un froid polaire envahir sa peau et plus profondément encore se rependre sous ses os.

Pourtant Grizz ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'angoisse quand le grondement de la broyeuse s'arrête, signe annonciateur de l'arrivée de leurs repas. Et si Sam avait décidé de passer outre ses ordres ? 

Mais Sam ne s'est jamais montré, le jeune homme n'a plus fait mention de leur dispute à ce sujet, il se contente de lui demander si le repas était encore chaud lors de la petite conversation qu'ils s'autorisent avant que le géant ne se couche.


	42. De rage et de sang.

Ce vendredi ne fait pas exception, la pluie est froide mais après le déluge qu'ils ont essuyé deux jours plus tôt, la légère averse ne les dérangent pas plus que ça. Bientôt deux semaines qu'ils s'acharnent, Lexie a finit par se taire, elle travaille à son rythme, reste à distance, même lors des repas, pourtant Harry a bien essayé de s'installer près d'elle, de lui parler gentiment, Grizz sait que le jeune homme s'est excusé, pensant être responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. La jeune femme n'a fait que se lever sans lui répondre pour s'installer plus loin, d'un commun accord, ils ont tous décidé de la laisser tranquille.

Les garçons se sont rapprochés, de loin à les voir sourire et souffrir ensemble, on pourrait les croire simplement amis ou collègue de travail, mais ils sont toujours des repris de justice en période de probation.

Grizz et Kevin sont polis, mais rien de plus, ils ne s'assoient pas à leurs côtés pour les repas, ne prennent pas part aux discutions animées qu'ils partagent parfois.

Pourtant quelques choses trouble Grizz, Jason et Luke ne cessent de s'échanger des regards insistant depuis qu'ils ont commencé le travail ce matin, le colosse sent qu'ils préparent quelque chose, et même si l'absurde idée qu'il s'agisse d'une tentative d'évasion lui a traversé l'esprit, il pense surtout qu'ils sont sur le point de tenter une intervention, peut être veulent ils demander un aménagement de peine, un peu plus de liberté, mais Grizz en doute.

Toujours est il que le colosse est resté sur ses gardes toute la journée, il est presque seize heure et ses anciens camarades ne l'ont pas encore approché. D'ordinaire à cette heure, ils s'accordent une petite pause, s'asseoir quelque instants, reposer leurs bras douloureux, et boire un verre d'eau, alors Grizz siffle comme il en a pris l'habitude, leurs signifiant qu'ils peuvent s'arrêter de travailler.  
Le colosse s'assoit à l'écart, Kevin est d'une compagnie agréable mais leur relation reste professionnelle, sa famille lui manque.

Gordie et son amitié simple, la timidité d'Elle, l'intelligence de Bean, la gentillesse de Kelly, les moqueries de Will et Allie, les sourires d'Eden et Becca et plus que tout la présence constante et affectueuse de Sam. Ses caresses incendiaires ou tendres, ses yeux qui le suivent partout avec admiration et dévotion, et ses mots de sa voix et de ses doigts, ce que le jeune homme peut lui manquer.

« Hey » murmure Luke en l'approchant enfin, Jason sur les talons, au loin Kevin s'est redressé, avec un regard interrogateur, Grizz se lève, les dévisage, et au delà du malaise évident il ne distingue aucune agressivité, alors c'est avec un hochement de tête qu'il signifie à Kevin que tout va bien.

\- Quoi, râle Grizz, espérant les dissuader de s'éterniser.  
\- Écoute mec, commence Jason, on t'a laissé tranquille comme tu le voulais mais on voudrait te parler, c'est important, poursuit le footballeur, et Grizz sent monter la colère.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre, réplique tout de même calmement le colosse.  
\- Attends, supplie Luke. J s'est mal exprimé, on veut te remercier.  
\- Ouais, confirme Jason. C'est pas facile pour toi, t'es coincé entre les deux, et franchement c'est sympa de pas nous avoir laisser tomber.  
\- Oui, reprend Luke. Merci d'être intervenu pour nous, je sais que ça doit pas être évident parce qu'on t'as pas rendu les choses faciles et tout mais....  
\- La ferme, gronde Grizz. Je ne suis pas intervenu en votre faveur. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour bosser c'est tout.  
\- On le sait mais c'est cool d'avoir penser à nous, de nous avoir fait sortir, dit encore le Quaterback.  
\- On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite, je ne vous ai pas fait sortir, je n'ai pas pensé à améliorer vos conditions de vie, je ne pense plus du tout à vous, c'est clair.

« Grizz » tente Jason en approchant, mais Luke n'a pas le temps de le rattraper que le colosse le repousse brutalement presque à le faire tomber.

\- Me touche pas, hurle Grizz, d'un air menaçant.  
\- Mec, supplie le footballeur, et même si ce genre d'effusion est très éloigné de ses habitudes, Grizz ne se laisse pas attendrir.  
\- Dégage ! Tous les deux, dégagez, je ne veux plus vous voir.  
\- Y a un problème, demande Kevin, venant se placer entre Grizz et les intrus.  
\- Ramène les, s'te plaît, bredouille Grizz.  
\- Non, attend, supplie Luke, tentant de dépasser Kevin mais le jeune homme ne se laisse pas faire.  
\- Ça suffit, foutez lui la paix, vous croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait, s'emporte Kevin. Recule, insiste t il, quand Luke ne semble pas décider à s'éloigner.  
\- Ramène les tous, j'en ai ma claque, soupire Grizz, et Kevin acquiesce sans même se retourner.  
\- Prenez vos affaires, on rentre et je vous conseilles de la fermer.

Luke hasarde un dernier regard chargé de peine et de culpabilité sur le colosse avant d’attraper Jason par la manche pour le traîner vers le sentier, tous ce que le Quaterback peut distinguer avant de les perdre de vue est Grizz pencher en avant les mains sur les hanches, le souffle court, et Kevin lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ça va aller, lui demande Kevin, une fois hors de portée d'oreilles. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Eliot? Moreno ?  
\- Non, c'est bon. Je vais me calmer et après je rentre. Je suis crevé, explique Grizz.  
\- Tu devrais prendre un jour de repos, tu en as besoin.  
\- On peut pas se le permettre, faut continuer d'avancer, contre Grizz.  
\- Comme tu veux, mais si tu craques à cause de la fatigue, on n'avancera plus du tout, lui assure Kevin. Je vais les ramener, tu veux que je revienne te chercher ?  
\- Rentre chez toi, tu as aussi besoin de repos. On se voit demain, insiste Grizz avec un petit sourire forcé.

Grizz prend une minute pour souffler avant de ramasser son blouson, il longe le sentier, s'apprêtant à rentrer mais lorsqu'il approche la broyeuse, Jason est assis sur un tronc, Luke lui serrant gentiment l'épaule.

\- On ressaiera dans quelque jours.  
\- Il est en pétard, il ne nous pardonnera jamais, assure Jason.  
\- Mais si. Il est en colère mais ça va passer, explique Luke. C'est Grizz, il fait parti de l’équipe, il finira bien par revenir.  
\- Compte pas là dessus, intervient Kevin. Maintenant tu lève ton cul, on rentre, et je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Grizz reste planté au milieu des troncs d'arbres à débiter, les poings serrés, tremblant de colère et alors qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr d'être seul, il laisse échapper un grondement terrible de rage, et c'est d'un coup de poing qu'il enfonce la carlingue de la broyeuse. Le métal émet une protestation déchirante alors qu'un cratère se forme, retraçant les contours de sa main.

Son poing l'élance mais la fureur est toujours tenace au fond de son ventre, alors Grizz frappe une deuxième fois, enfonçant plus encore le métal, avec un second cri, il se laisse tomber au sol, les mains contractées dans ses cheveux presque à se les arracher. 

Alors qu'il se recroqueville sur lui même, roulant sur le terre humide, son pied bute contre le manche de la hache abandonnée là par Jason, et même si la simple évocation du jeune homme ne fait qu'attiser la colère grondant dans ses veines, le colosse se souvient l'avoir entendu assurer que les coups de hache répétés dans le bois dur était un bon moyen pour évacuer la tension, bien sûr Jason ne parlait pas d'une rage effroyable telle qu'il la ressent sur l'instant mais Grizz pense que tout est bon à essayer.

Le géant se redresse, empoignant le manche de la hache à deux mains avant de venir l'abattre sur le premier morceau de bois à sa portée, ses hurlements se mêlent aux coups de métal heurtant le tronc en un concert assourdissant, trahissent la fureur et l'impuissance qu'il ressent face à tout ce chaos.

Les larmes lui brouille les yeux, ses mains tremblent, son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine presque à percer ses os. Emporté par sa hargne, Grizz vient abattre la hache de toute ses forces, perdant l'équilibre, dérapant sur le sol humide, le colosse se sent partir en arrière alors que la hache rebondit sur le bois dur.

Le premier éclat de douleur traverse son dos alors qu'il atterrit durement sur le sol, vient ensuite le craquement que produit le manche de la hache en heurtant son visage inondant sa joue d'une vague de souffrance inattendue, mais alors qu'il laisse retomber sa tête en arrière, un nouvel élancement irradie de son poignet droit jusqu'à son coude. 

Grizz soupire, alors qu'il vient effleurer son visage, tentant d'évaluer l'étendu des dégâts, et c'est alors qu'il essaye de se redresser qu'il aperçoit la traînée de sang s'échappant de la large plaie en travers de son bras.

\- Putain, crache t il, en s'asseyant.

Le géant vient recouvrir la plaie de son autre main mais le sang jaillit toujours au travers de ses doigts, alors malgré la douleur, il se tord en arrière pour ôter sa lourde chemise à carreaux pour comprimer la blessure.

Grizz regarde autour de lui, son téléphone est sûrement dans son blouson mais de là où il est toujours assis, il ne le voit pas, et de toute façon, comme c'est bien souvent le cas, la batterie doit être à plat, la maison est à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds, alors prenant appui sur le tronc de son coude gauche, Grizz parvient à se dresser sur ses pieds.

Le lourd tissus s'imbibe bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, Grizz se décide à se mettre en route, priant pour que Gordie soit déjà rentrer, il ne manquerait plus que la maison soit vide et qu'il doive marcher jusqu'à l'église pire l’hôpital pour obtenir l'aide de son chef.

Le colosse peste contre sa maladresse, il imagine déjà le sermon de Gordie, et la rage teintée de terreur que Sam ne manquera pas de faire s'abattre sur lui, rien qu'un instant Grizz prie pour que la blessure ne soit pas aussi grave qu'elle lui paraît, il se refuse à imaginer la panique que ressentira le médecin s'il ne parvient pas à le soigner.

Ouvrir la poignée de la porte de sa main engourdie est pénible et douloureux pourtant bien moins que la vision que lui offre son premier coup d’œil dans la maison.

\- Putain, je suis maudit, râle t il, la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés.

Grizz souffle à plusieurs reprises dans le but de calmer la panique qui ne cesse de courir dans ses veines, il vient frotter sa joue contre son épaule en tortillant son nez, et c'est d'un sourire forcé qu'il espère crédible qu'il se décide à contourner l’îlot central. « Hey », entonne t il, bien que ce soit inutile, en agitant le plus doucement possible le bras.

Et non seulement c'est Sam qui lui fait face mais pour ajouter à son malheur, Eden est paisiblement endormi entre les bras de son père.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'écrit Sam, manquant de tomber de son tabouret. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
\- C'est pas grave, assure le géant.

Il a bien conscience du mensonge qu'il vient de prononcer, mais Sam ne regarde pas sa bouche, non le regard horrifié du jeune homme le scanne de la tête aux pieds, Grizz déteste la panique clairement identifiable déformant son magnifique visage, les lèvres du jeune homme s'agitent nerveusement, les veines bleutées de son cou se dilatent et le géant ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, à présent ce sont les jambes de l'homme de sa vie qu'il voit.

\- Merde, je suis désolé, Babe. J'voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.  
\- C'est pas grave, lui répond la voix de Becca.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demande Grizz, en s'étalant au sol.  
\- J'étais à l'étage, Sam m'a appelé.  
\- Où est Sam ?

Becca hoche la tête sur le côté, Sam est à genoux à ses côtés, maintenant un torchon qui s'imbibe rapidement sur la plaie de son bras.

\- Hey, Babe ? Tu sais que tu es très beau, murmure Grizz.  
\- Il délire, panique Becca, la main crispée sur le téléphone.  
\- Je délire pas. Dis lui que je délire pas, supplie Grizz, attrapant le menton de Sam pour s'assurer que le jeune homme regarde ses lèvres.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demande calmement Sam, gardant les yeux sur le visage de l'homme auquel il appartient.

« Je t'interdis de mourir », rajoute le jeune sourd dans un souffle.

\- Gordie, insiste Becca, avant d’attraper l'épaule de Sam. OK, il dit qu'il arrive avec du matériel.  
\- Non, contre Sam, c'est trop long. On va prendre la voiture de mon oncle.  
\- On ne sait même pas conduire. Ça ne va rien arranger si on a un accident, argumente Becca.  
\- Moi, je sais, affirme Sam.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiète, mais il a besoin qu'on garde la tête sur les épaules » signe Becca et Sam soupire tant pour se calmer que pour éviter de hurler sur la jeune femme.

\- Viens comprimer la plaie, je vais chercher la voiture.  
\- Sam, insiste Becca.  
\- Grizz m'a appris à conduire. Surveille le, je vais chercher la voiture, l'informe Sam, alors qu'il soulève les mains pour céder la place.  
\- Où tu vas, s'inquiète Grizz, le retenant par la main.  
\- Je vais chercher la voiture pour t’emmener à l’hôpital.  
\- Non, reste avec moi, supplie Grizz.  
\- Je dois te conduire à l’hôpital, mais promis dès que j'aurais ramener la voiture devant la maison je ne te quitterais plus, explique Sam, insistant bien sur les derniers mots.  
\- Plus jamais, cherche à confirmer Grizz.  
\- Plus jamais. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, explique Sam, quelques part sur la droite. Il ne doit pas bouger. Tu as compris ? Parle lui, je fais au plus vite.

Et soudain le visage baigné de larmes d'Elle entre dans son champs de vision, Eden est enfoncée entre ses bras, la petite fille cri, et Grizz s'étonne de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt.

\- Pleure pas, princesse. Tonton va bien, hein ? Viens là, propose Grizz.  
\- Tu es couvert de sang, l'informe Becca, appuyant de tout son poids sur la plaie.  
\- Je lui fais peur, s'inquiète Grizz, cherchant à se lever. Je vais aller me laver.

« Non » s'écrient les deux jeunes femmes, et Grizz sent une autre paire de mains le retenir par son bras indemne, Will le regarde, le colosse se dit qu'il doit vraiment être dans un triste état. Le visage d'ordinaire impassible du chef cuisinier est contracté par la peur.

\- Je vais mourir, lui demande Grizz. Putain, me laisse pas mourir, Sam va me tuer.  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, lui assure Will. Sam t'a demandé de rester tranquille justement pour que tu ne meurs pas.  
\- Je vais lui obéir, promet le géant. Si je me réveilles pas, dis lui que je lui ai obéit.

Et sur ses derniers mots, Grizz sent ses paupières se fermer, le monde semble s'évaporer dans un nuage cotonneux, et tous ce que le colosse arrive à penser est que Sam n'est pas allongé à ses côtés pour profiter de cette douceur inespérée.


	43. Onirique.

Le premier réveil n'est pas brutal, il n'ouvre pas les yeux dans un sursaut théâtral, il ne crie pas pour qu'on lui explique ce qui lui est arrivé. Non, Grizz respire tranquillement, son dos l'élance tout comme son visage, son bras droit est toujours là, il peut le sentir reposer sur son ventre, chaque inspiration fait se soulever le membre, lui provoquant un petit élan de douleur du poignet jusqu’à l'épaule. Le bandage doit être un peu trop serré, sa peau le démange, l'odeur de désinfectant irrite son nez, et il meurt d'envie d'aller se soulager.

Alors Grizz ouvre prudemment les yeux, la chambre n'est éclairée que par la faible lueur passant par le seul store ouvert, fin de journée ou début de matinée, il ne sait pas et il se demande bien comme il a pu atterrir ici. Les souvenirs sont flous, les pleures d'Eden, la peur marquant le visage de Will et son sang tâchant la peau bien trop blanche de Sam Eliot.

Le petit soupire attire son attention, sa nuque est raide et douloureuse alors c'est tout son torse qu'il bouge, pas seulement son cou, là contre son flanc, une paire de baskets usées, prolongeant un Jeans noir très saillant, il s'en souvient, et plus haut, le plus beau visage qu'il ait eu l'honneur de contempler. Sam est endormi dans un chaise bleue, la tête penchée en avant sur son torse, les mains dans les poches de ….

Le cerveau de Grizz marque un temps d'arrêt, l'ensemble est séduisant mais n'a aucune logique, soit il dort et c'est un rêve très étrange, soit il est mort et son paradis est encore plus bizarre qu'il ne se l'était imagine.

« Hey », murmure t il, mais Sam ne réagit pas, bien sûr, Grizz comprend qu'il ne peut pas être au paradis, ni même dans un rêve car le seul souhait qui peuple ses moments d'égarement est le tête de Sam se levant quand il l'appelle.

\- Hey, dit il encore, alors qu'il attrape la cheville de sa main valide.

Voir Sam battre des paupières dans la faible lueur du soleil est merveilleux, mais l'admirer se lever de sa chaise, voir le pan de son blouson s'ouvrir sur le torse nu de l'homme de sa vie ne fait que le replonge dans sa confusion.

\- Comment tu te sens, demande Sam de sa voix étouffée, allumant la lampe au dessus du lit.  
\- Merci mon dieu, ils ont gardé ta voix.  
\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, s'inquiète Sam.  
\- Ta voix, répète Grizz. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ta voix ?

Sam secoue la tête d'un air inquiet, et Grizz lui sourit, « Viens » signe le géant, alors Sam vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu sais où tu es, demande Sam.

Grizz ne répond pas, le géant ne fait qu’attraper le col du blouson entre deux doigts, le tirant vers le bas, dévoilant la peau parfaite de Sam Eliot.

\- Je te trouve très sexy là dedans, mais je préfère que tu l'enlève, explique Grizz. Viens plus près.  
\- Arrêtes, c'est sérieux. Tu as failli mourir.  
\- Mais on s'est fout, rit Grizz. C'est qu'un rêve, et j'ai envie de profiter de …. Aie, râle Grizz, se frottant les côtés. Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?  
\- Un rêve, tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu es à l’hôpital, tu as failli mourir, cri presque Sam, des larmes de peur et de colère dans les yeux.  
\- Sérieux ? Je délire pas, cherche à confirmer Grizz, et Sam secoue la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé alors ?  
\- J'en sais rien, tu es rentré à la maison couvert de sang, avec un coup sur le visage et ton bras, murmure le jeune sourd, la respiration courte.  
\- C'est la hache, explique le colosse.  
\- C'est ce que pense Kelly, ton bras était ouvert en deux, tu saignais tellement. 

Sam se penche en avant, saisissant le visage à deux mains avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte du colosse.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, soupire Sam, collant son front à la tempe de Grizz.  
\- Mais je vais bien maintenant, je t'assure, ça va.  
\- Je n'ai rien compris, murmure Sam en se redressant, et Grizz rit.  
\- Putain, ça fait mal.  
\- Où, s'inquiète le jeune roux.

« Dans le dos », explique Grizz, cherchant à se redresser mais Sam le maintient en arrière contre le lit, « Ne bouge pas » ordonne le jeune homme, avant d'ajouter « Je vais chercher Gordie ».

Grizz soupire en se renfonçant dans le lit trop petit pour lui, il ferme les yeux, appréciant le silence autour de lui, avant que l'air ne se sature de trop de voix pour qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit.

"Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillé !  
Nous fais plus jamais un coup pareil.  
Comment tu as fais pour te mettre dans un tel état?  
Tu as mal ? Où ?   
Bouge le bras, doucement. Les doigts aussi si tu peux.  
Un à la fois, ce serait mieux. Vous allez le fatiguer !  
Attends, je vais d'abord regarder le pansement. Il est propre, c'est déjà ça."

Les mots et les voix le percutent sans qu'il ne parvient à identifier qui que ce soit, tout ce dont il est sûr est que Sam n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot, alors que sa voix est la seule qu'il veuille entendre, et soudain un grondement de tonnerre résonne de son nom. 

« Grizz », ne cesse de crier Clark, de sa voix grave et effrayée, « Tu n'as rien à faire là » lui répond le murmure étouffé de Sam, et le colosse se sent sourire.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, je dois le voir, et qu'est ce que tu fais avec son blouson ? Enlève le, hurle Clark. Enlève le ou je te jure que je te....  
\- Clark, gronde Grizz. Touche le et c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Le colosse s'est redressé, ignorant l'élan de douleur parcourant tout le haut de son corps, Clark a les mains cramponnées dans le tissu épais de son blouson, Sam doit presque se disloquer le cou pour regarder son visage, suivant le mouvement malgré lui, Will et Gordie ne parviennent pas à le retenir alors qu'il repousse Sam, manquant de le faire tomber pour se ruer sur Grizz, refermant ses grands bras sur son corps supplicié.

\- Putain, tu me fais mal, lâche moi, gronde Grizz.  
\- Désolé, désolé, rit Clark, s'écartant tout en gardant les mains sur les épaules du géant. Y avait tellement de sang, pire que cette fois où l'autre connard t'avait péter le nez. J'ai cru que t'étais mort, et ils voulaient pas me laisser entrer, je te jure j'ai bien failli les exploser...  
\- La ferme, coupe Grizz en criant. Lâche moi, tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
\- Grizz, mon pote.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton pote, sors, impose le géant.   
\- Hey, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, insiste Clark, lui attrapant le visage à deux mains. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tout va bien mec.  
\- OK, c'est bon. Tu me gonfle, dégage, s'énerve Grizz. Et je parle bien de toi, dehors, précise il, pointant Clark du doigt pour être sûr qu'il ait bien compris.

Et Clark se redresse, le regard blessé et vide à la fois, il n'oppose pas la moindre résistance quand Will vient le saisir par le bras pour le traîner hors de la chambre.

Grizz soupire, colle son bras droit contre son ventre alors qu'il repousse le drap de l'autre, prêt à se lever.

\- Ah mais non, qu'est ce que tu fais, panique Gordie, le repoussant des deux mains sur les épaules. Reste au lit.  
\- C'est bon, je vais bien.  
\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, tu as perdu genre deux litres de sang. Et c'est pas les pauvres perf qu'on t'a passé qui vont arranger les choses. Mais assieds toi, râle Gordie, alors que Grizz pose les pieds au sol.  
\- Je dois aller pisser, s'énerve le géant. Alors soit tu me laisse y aller, soit tu te démerde avec le carnage que je vais te faire.  
\- OK, vous devriez peut être sortir, on va....   
\- Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, je vais juste aux toilettes, rouspète le colosse.  
\- Grizz, appelle gentiment la voix étouffée de Sam. Tu ne porte qu'un caleçon.  
\- Sérieux ! Pourquoi ?

Sam désigne un sac plastique sur la table près de la porte, le matériel transparent colle sur un amas de tissu, laissant apparaître des traînées humides rouges, Grizz reconnaît le tissus de son vieux t shirt beige par endroit.

\- Je ne suis pas aller nous chercher des vêtements propres, explique Sam, désignant le blouson qu'il porte comme seul vêtement.

Le colosse hoche la tête, signifiant qu'il a compris à la fois pourquoi il est pratiquement nu, pourquoi Sam porte seulement son blouson, et surtout qu'il comprend que Sam ne l'a pas quitté comme le jeune homme l'avait promis.

\- Je vais l'aider, tu crois que tu pourrais lui trouver quelques choses à se mettre, murmure Sam.

Gordie se redresse, visiblement mal à l'aise, son regard passe du corps de Grizz bien trop grand recroquevillé sur l'épaule de Sam qui peine à maintenir son équilibre, à Kelly toujours dans l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Y aura pas sa taille, assure la jeune femme.  
\- Kelly dit qu'il n'y aura rien à sa taille ici. A part peut être une blousse de bloc, mais ça ne va pas arranger grand chose, explique Gordie. Je peux aller prendre un truc dans la chambre de Clark.

« Non » répondent en cœur Sam et Grizz, et la main du jeune sourd se contracte sur l'épaule du Grizz qui vient enfoncer son visage dans son cou, soupirant de bien être.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmure Gordie.  
\- Et moi, tu pourrais me trouver quelque chose ? Comme ça, il passe une blousse et je lui rends son blouson, propose Sam. Ce serait mieux que rien.  
\- J'y vais, réplique immédiatement Kelly.

Gordie hoche la tête vers la jeune femme pour donner son accord, avant de signer péniblement «Grizz » et de désigner les toilettes d'un vague mouvement de la main.

Aussitôt Grizz installé dans les toilettes, Gordie rabat la porte, ne laissant qu'un tout petit interstice, histoire d'être prêt à intervenir en cas de chute. 

Le colosse est appuyé d'une main au mur, la tête basculée en arrière, il tangue un peu, Sam n'est pas sûr qu'ils devraient le laisser seul, mais Gordie évite de le regarder avec beaucoup trop de précision pour que le jeune homme se permette ce genre de familiarité en sa présence, Sam hasarde un dernier coup d’œil avant de se retourner.

« Il a un bleu monumental dans le dos » signe t il, tout en le disant d'une voix encore plus étouffée qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Il ne devait pas être encore sorti quand on l'a déshabillé hier. Il t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, murmure Gordie.  
\- Il a juste confirmé que la plaie est dû à la hache. Il était confus en se réveillant.  
\- Confus, cherche à clarifier le médecin.  
\- Il pensait être en train de rêver. Tu crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête ?  
\- J'ai jeté un coup d’œil mais j'ai rien vu sous ses cheveux. Pas de plaie, précise Gordie.  
\- J'ai finit, cri Grizz depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Gordie hoche la tête vers les toilettes, croisant les bras devant lui, « Arrêtes » s'étonne Sam.

\- Merde, c'est pas le bon signe, désolé. Non, je voulais dire qu'il a terminé.  
\- OK, j'entre, dit alors Sam, plus pour Gordie que pour Grizz. 

« Viens, je t'en prie » rit le colosse, et Gordie lève les yeux au ciel. Assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, Grizz gratte une croûte de sang sur le dessus de la main droite, relevant la tête à leurs entrée, le colosse sourit en s'appuyant de l'arrière du crâne au mur.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai froid.  
\- Justement, tu vas mettre ça en attendant, explique Sam, désignant la blousse que Kelly vient de leur apporter.  
\- Ça va pas cacher grand chose, assure le géant. Mais bon c'est pas comme si t'avais pas déjà tout vu.

Sam ouvre de grands yeux, désignant Gordie d'un mouvement sec de la tête, avant de signer « Arrêtes tes conneries ».

\- Ah non, t'as pas le droit, c'est le mien celui là, se plaint le colosse.  
\- Il est à tout le monde, contre Sam. Arrêtes, ajoute t il, écartant la main de la petite plaie qu'elle triture.  
\- Ça gratte, fait remarquer Grizz.  
\- Tu es pénible, dit Sam, et le colosse rit de bon cœur.  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai mais ça te plaît.  
\- Tu marmonne.

« Désolé » dit la main valide, puis « J'ai faim », avant d'ajouter « Viens me faire un câlin ».

\- Pas maintenant, tu dois d'abord t'habiller.  
\- Après, interroge Grizz, avec une petite moue, et Sam acquiesce.

Grizz tend les bras, se laissant aller comme un pantin entre les mains agiles de l'homme de sa vie, lorsque Sam le fait basculer sur l'avant pour nouer les cordelettes dans son dos, le géant referme les bras autour du cou de jeune homme, glissant le nez dans les courtes mèches rousses.

Sam se recule aussi vite que possible, maintenant Grizz d'une main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme lui lance un regard exaspéré qu'il espère explicite mais Grizz ne fait que lui sourire d'un air idiot parfaitement adorable.

\- Tu sais que tu es pénible, répète Sam, mais son sourire dit tout le contraire.

Le petit haussement de sourcil est comique et stupide à la fois, pourtant Sam doit se retenir de se pencher en avant pour attraper les lèvres souriantes de sa bouche.

\- Tu vas m'achever un jour, tu le sais, demande t il.  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, assure Grizz, redevenu sérieux. Plus jamais, promet il.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, répond Sam, tout aussi sérieux.

Et même s'il a tout à fait conscience de la présence de Gordie dans son dos, Sam vient saisir la nuque d'une main qu'il espère tendre, « Je t'aime » murmure t il, pas sûr que Grizz le comprenne ni qu'il s'en souvienne, pourtant le colosse hoche la tête, ne retenant pas les larmes qui jaillissent sur ses joues pales.

Sam ôte le blouson, échappant un petit gémissement à la sensation de froid courant dans son dos nu, le jeune homme se dépêche d'enfiler le haut d'uniforme que Kelly lui a ramener avant de glisser le blouson sur les épaules du colosse. Les yeux clos sur les larmes qu'il n'a pu retenir, Grizz semble prêt à dormir sur place.

\- Gordie, appelle Sam, la gorge serrée.

A peine réinstallé dans le lit, Grizz sombre à nouveau, Sam s'en inquiète mais Gordie semble confiant, alors laissant la chambre ouverte ils restent sur le pas de la porte, et avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe rassemblé dans la salle d'attente à l'entrée des urgences, Sam retient le médecin par le bras.

\- Pourquoi il a l'air d'être ivre, demande le jeune homme.  
\- L'hémorragie, je pense, articule lentement Gordie. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, précise t il pour être sûr que Sam ait bien compris.  
\- Et ça peut le mettre dans cet état ?  
\- Possible. Il n'a pas de fièvre mais ça pourrait venir, du coup on va le garder ici cette nuit. Et il n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi, c'est peut être aussi le traitement contre la douleur, ou tout à la fois.  
\- Il a dit qu'il avait faim. On peut lui donner quelque chose à manger ? Ce serait déjà ça d'éliminer, propose Sam.

Gordie regarde sa montre, lance un coup d’œil à la forme massive presque endormie dans le trop petit lit avant d'appeler Kelly qui les rejoint rapidement.

\- Grizz a faim, tu en pense quoi ?  
\- Attendons une heure avant de lui donner quelque chose à boire, et si ça passe on pourra lui donner un repas léger.  
\- Attendre encore une heure, cherche à confirmer Sam.  
\- Oui, répond Kelly, en le regardant bien en face. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne vomisse pas. Dans son état, ça pourrait passer dans les voix aériennes, et c'est très dangereux.  
\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, soupire Sam.  
\- Si on lui donne à manger trop vite, il pourrait se vomir dans les poumons, simplifie Gordie.  
\- Et c'est dangereux, ajoute Sam. Ça j'ai compris.  
\- Voilà, de toute façon, il s'est rendormi, pointe Kelly.

« Je vais » commence Sam, désignant la chambre de la main, mais il commence sérieusement à se dire qu'au mieux son attitude pourrait le faire passer pour un ami trop zélé un peu creepy au pire il pourrait finir par trahir leur secret. Mais alors qu'il s'attend à une remarque sur sa présence étrange, Kelly le pousse gentiment de l'épaule, le dirigeant vers la chambre, « Vas s'y » insiste la jeune femme.

\- On devrait aller vérifier le traitement qu'on va lui donner, affirme Gordie pour confirmer son intention de les laisser seuls.  
\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu aussi, ajoute Kelly, et Sam acquiesce, avec une gratitude infinie dans les yeux.


	44. Réalité.

La seconde fois qu'il ouvre les yeux, Sam est toujours endormi sur une chaise bleue juste à côté de son lit, les chevilles croisées sur le bord du matelas, la tête légèrement penchée en avant sur son torse, le jeune homme porte un de ses pyjama bleu informe que Grizz trouve grandement surestimé dans les séries médicales qu'il n'apprécie pas plus que ça de toute façon.....

Son cerveau marque un nouveau temps d'arrêt, le géant a une impression de déjà vu tenace et pourtant les détails différent, il a le souvenir de Sam nu sous son blouson, séduisant et effrayé. Alors qu'il se redresse, presque à saisir la cheville à sa portée, Becca entre dans son champs de vision, avec un tendre sourire.

\- Comment tu te sens, lui demande t elle, et Grizz n'aime pas cette nouvelle dimension.  
\- J'en sais rien, répond il, honnêtement.   
\- Tu as mal, demande la voix de Gordie mais son visage est bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse le voir.  
\- C'est supportable, je crève la dalle.  
\- Tu m'étonne, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier.  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Bientôt quinze heures. Je vais appeler Kelly, tu as le droit de boire quelque chose, mais elle veut qu'on soit là tous les deux pour te surveiller, explique Gordie.

« Super » grince le colosse, et son regard s'égare sur les jambes de Sam qu'il ne se sent pas le droit de toucher, pas alors que Becca le regarde avec de grands yeux emplie de soulagement.

\- Ça va, lui assure t il.  
\- Tu dois pas te souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'était effrayant. Tu saignais, il y en avait partout, sur ton visage, tes vêtements, les miens, ceux de Sam. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait fallut plus d'une heure pour nettoyer la cuisine.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, soupire le colosse.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Et je suis bien contente qu'on ait été là pour t'aider.   
\- Surtout Sam, insiste Gordie.   
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, demande Grizz alors qu'il refuse de poser les yeux sur le jeune homme.  
\- Tu te serais sûrement vider de ton sang s'il n'avait pas réalisé un point de compression efficace, explique le médecin. 

« Vraiment » souffle Grizz, la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait faire ça, ajoute Becca. Il était calme, et efficace.  
\- Will a dit impressionnant, lance innocemment son chef. Tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher Kelly, demande t il, à l'intention de Becca.

La jeune femme hésite une seconde mais Gordie hoche la tête avec un sourire encourageant, alors après avoir serrer doucement l'épaule du blessé à sa portée, Becca se décide à partir chercher la doctoresse.

\- C'est lui qui t'a conduit ici. Venir à pieds jusqu'à la maison m'aurait fait perdre un temps précieux. Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il devait attendre d'aller à l'université pour apprendre à conduire, c'est bizarre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Le centre de formation local a refusé de lui fournir un interprète, du coup il ne pouvait pas passer l'examen de conduite, enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont donné comme raison officielle.  
\- C'était pas ça, marmonne Grizz.  
\- Tu sais qu'il y a eu une proposition de loi visant à interdire la conduite aux sourds et mal entendants. Apparemment ici, ils n'ont pas dû avoir l'info mais le sénat l'a refusé.  
\- C'est qu'une bande de merdeux, rage le colosse. Il lui a même pas fallut une heure pour apprendre.  
\- Ah oui, s'étonne Gordie.

Grizz hoche la tête pour confirmer, Gordie répond d'un « Pas mal » enthousiaste mais le géant ne perçoit pas la nuance amusée dans le regard de son chef.

\- Après il m'a aidé à t'installer dans la salle de soin, et heureusement qu'il était là pour te déshabiller, je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre, sourit Gordie.

« Sam » murmure Grizz, son regard erre sur le corps renfermant tous ses espoirs et ses peurs, s'attardant sur les mains qui savent si bien l'aimer et qui, aujourd'hui, lui ont sauvé la vie et là plus d'hésitation, Grizz vient caresser la cheville sous le Jeans. 

Sam s'éveille en battant des paupières lentement, Grizz le trouve d'une beauté éblouissante, le voir prendre conscience de son environnement est merveilleux, et le colosse se promet de tout faire pour se réveiller à ses côtés aussi souvent que possible.

\- Hey, dit Sam, de sa voix si particulière. Tu te sens mieux ?

« J'ai faim » signe Grizz, Sam lui sourit, signant « Bientôt » avant de lui demander ce qu'il veut manger de cette voix hypnotisante que le colosse chérit plus que l'air dans ses poumons.

\- N'importe quoi, tant que c'est avec toi, affirme Grizz, et il se sent encore un peu étourdi.

Il faut près de deux heures supplémentaires pour que Grizz puisse enfin avaler un repas décent, une assiette de pâtes à la crème façon Will. Sam assis à ses côtés, le colosse reprend ses esprits rapidement, tout s'éclaire, la peine et la rage qui l'ont conduit à déchaîner la fureur trop longtemps contenue. Pourtant quand sa famille rassemblée cherche à comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, il se contente de parler d'un accident malheureux, et s'il l'un d'eux a un doute, il ne le fait pas remarquer, chacun semble accepter les explications simples qu'il fournit.

\- Salut, entonne Elle en passant la porte, poussant le landau jusqu'au lit.  
\- Hey, mais c'est ma princesse, sourit Grizz.  
\- Je suis ta princesse, râle Allie, avec un regard courroucé.  
\- Vous êtes toutes mes princesses.

Et même s'il remarque les petits sourires en coin, il n'y prête pas la moindre attention ou peut être qu'il n'a pas encore retrouvé la totalité de ses facultés. Grizz se penche sur le landau, prêt à glisser les mains sous le petit corps de poupée d'Eden, mais l'élancement dans son bras le fait reculer.

\- Tu veux que je te la donne, propose Becca.  
\- Non, j'aurais trop peur de la faire tomber. Mon bras est engourdi, explique Grizz.  
\- T'en fais pas pour ça, on va t'aider, affirme Elle.   
\- M'aider ?  
\- Pour manger, te coiffer, t'habiller, énumère la jeune femme. Avec le bras droit en rade, tu vas être handicapé.  
\- Il est gaucher, lance Sam, et tous les visages se tournent vers lui.   
\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Elle.  
\- Il est gaucher, répète le jeune roux. Pas droitier.   
\- Ah, c'est bien. Tu seras moins embêter, marmonne la jeune femme. Mais n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin.  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas, promet Grizz et il se retient de saisir la main de Sam poser sur le matelas juste à côté de sa hanche.

Plus qu'une nuit, c'est les deux jours suivants qu'il avait passé à l’hôpital, la plaie était belle et nette. Les points de suture, résultats du travail combiné de Gordie et Kelly lui laisseront une affreuse cicatrice. La doctoresse s'en était excusé, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le loisir de s’entraîner autrement que sur des morceaux de tissus. 

« Je suis vivant, et j'ai pas perdu mon bras, crois moi je peux vivre avec un cicatrice » avait sourit le colosse et Kelly s'était jeté dans ses bras, pleurant pour évacuer toute la tension accumuler durant les 48 dernières heures.

Sam avait rapidement fait un allée retour jusqu’à la maison le premier soir, une douche et des vêtements propres. Personne n'avait émis la moindre protestation quand le jeune homme s'était enfermé avec le géant pour l'aider à se vêtir correctement, pas plus que lorsqu'il avait expliquer à Becca qu'il passerait la nuit à l’hôpital, la jeune femme avait semblé contrariée mais n'en avait rien dit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tout naturellement, Sam prend le volant de la voiture de son oncle pour le ramener à la maison, Gordie sur le siège arrière observe la position qu'adopte Grizz, de trois quart, appuyé sur la vitre, l'angle semble parfaitement étudié pour que Sam n'ait qu'à légèrement tourner la tête pour voir les mots se former sur les lèvres et les mains de Grizz, né de l'habitude et l'osmose évidente entre eux, l'ensemble est d'un naturel déconcertant. 

\- Non, murmure Sam, appuyant bien sur son refus d'un petit mouvement de tête. Gordie ?  
\- Quoi, demande le médecin, et comme Sam ne peut pas l'entendre, il enchaîne rapidement.  
\- Dis lui qu'il ne peut pas aller travailler demain, demande le jeune homme, tournant à l'angle de leur rue.

« Espèce de malade » gronde Gordie, une petite claque à l'arrière de crâne pour bien faire passer son avis.

\- J'ai déjà perdu deux jours de travail, explique calmement Grizz.  
\- Pas du tout. Kevin a pris la tête de l'équipe hier, ils ont bossé comme ils devaient le faire, dit Gordie.

Simultanément, Sam affirme un « Kevin les a fait travailler, ne t'inquiète pas ». Gordie hoche la tête désignant Sam de la main, comme pour lui dire « Tu vois ».

\- Donc je ne sers à rien, se renfrogne le colosse.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris.

Grizz se désigne d'un doigt, avant de serrer le pouce et l'index de chaque main ensemble, écartant le reste des doigts terminant d'un vague mouvement des mains vers l’extérieur.

\- Pas du tout, rit Sam, avant de signer « J'ai besoin de toi », alors qu'il se gare devant la maison.

Grizz le regarde incertain, au loin le souvenir de Sam nu sous son blouson lui murmurant « Je t'aime » ne cesse de lui revenir en tête, mais le jeune homme ne semble pas différent, rien dans ses gestes ne diffère de ce qu'ils sont d'ordinaire, alors le colosse pense avoir rêver ou délirer, peut être a t il été fiévreux contrairement à ce que les deux médecins ont pensé ?

\- Hey, lance Gordie, cognant son épaule pour attirer son attention. Tu m'écoute ?  
\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répond franchement Grizz.   
\- Sans blague ! Tu pensais à quoi ?

« Je pense à toi » signe Grizz, Sam plisse les yeux avec un petit mouvement de la tête, le colosse lui sourit et Gordie choisit de se taire, préférant se faire oublier avec l'envie très clair de les observer en silence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gordie descend deux fois au cours de la nuit, il vient poser une main sur le front, s'inquiète des douleurs s'assurant que le traitement antalgique est bien suffisant, que le canapé est assez confortable, Grizz lui sourit patiemment à chaque fois, attendant son départ pour se rendormir. 

Sam, lui, n'est descendu qu'une fois, et après les questions d'usages, à peu de choses près les même que Gordie, Sam ajoute « Je peux dormir avec toi ? », et le jeune sourd n'attend pas la réponse pour venir s'allonger contre le corps solide, s'imbriquant de son mieux contre le torse de l'homme auquel il appartient.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La matinée est calme, Will lui apporte gentiment le petit déjeuner au lit ou plus précisément au canapé, Becca lui parle d'Eden qui atterrit dans ses bras peu après son réveil, l'enfant s'agite un moment entre ses bras puis finit par le fixer de ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Je ne te fais plus peur, lui demande le géant.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit toi qui lui ait fait peur, mais plus tôt la tension dans la pièce, explique Kelly. Les bébés sentent ce genre de chose, c'est ce que disait ma grand mère.   
\- Il était couvert de sang, réplique Elle. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant, c'était vraiment flippant, tu peux me croire !  
\- La peur du sang est une construction sociale, lance Gordie. Pour Eden, le rouge, le bleu, le noir, c'est pareil. 

« Pourquoi il parle de couleur ? » signe Sam en revenant de la cuisine, Becca se tourne prête à répéter de ses mains l'explication que leurs donne Gordie mais Sam s'assoit en face de Grizz, regardant attentivement les lèvres de colosse bouger lentement sur un murmure que personne ne peut entendre. Blessée, la jeune femme se lève, d'un pas elle approche les deux garçons qui ne lui prête pas la moindre attention, elle hésite, saisir l'épaule de Sam pour lui rappeler son existence, s'imposer comme elle n'a jamais eu à le faire ou fuir.

Mais alors qu'elle se penche prête à attraper Sam par l'épaule pour qu'il la regarde, Eden émet un petit cri.

\- C'est déjà l'heure du biberon, demande Grizz. Je peux ?  
\- J'en ai plus de prêt, réplique Becca d'un ton sec avant de lui prendre l'enfant des bras et de partir à l'étage.

Au loin, Gordie soupire, déjà forts depuis l’agression de Sam, les liens les unissant n'ont fait que ce renforcer au long du week end qu'ils ont passé presque en autarcie aux urgences. Le médecin se demande comment une telle évidence ne s'impose pas d'elle même à toutes les personnes les côtoyant d'aussi près.

L'après midi est rythmé par les visites, Helena, Gwen, Mickey. Chacun s'attarde une heure tout au plus, être simplement sûr que le colosse est en bonne santé et entre de bonnes mains, avant de le laisser se reposer comme le demande Gordie, poussant gentiment les visiteurs vers la porte.

\- J'ai juste mal au bras, je peux parler, assure Grizz. Je pourrais même travailler si je fais attention.  
\- Tu n'iras pas bosser tant qu'on ne t'aura pas enlever les fils, affirme le médecin.  
\- Combien de jours ?  
\- Une dizaine, répond Gordie.  
\- Sérieux ? Tu veux ma mort....  
\- Non, justement j'essaye de te garder en vie, s'énerve son chef.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pendant une semaine enfermé ici, s'exclame le colosse.

Gordie le regarde, pense « Mets les choses au clair avec Sam » mais ne fait que hausser les épaules, lui proposant toutes sortes d'activités frivoles qui aujourd'hui ne l’intéresse plus vraiment.

\- Je ferais attention, promet Grizz. Juste la tronçonneuse.  
\- Surtout pas ça, cri presque Gordie.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Les vibrations sont très mauvaises pour la cicatrisation.  
\- Dix jours, c'est trop long, répète Grizz. Je vais devenir fou ici.  
\- J'ai pas dit que tu devais rester ici. Tu peux aller te promener.

«Vraiment », sourit le géant, Gordie peut presque voir les rouage tourner dans son cerveau, le médecin sait parfaitement que Grizz disparaîtra dès que possible et il est prêt à parier que Sam ne sera pas dans les parages non plus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est près de huit heure quand Kevin se montre, sale et fatigué, le jeune homme accepte le verre d'eau que lui propose Sam. 

\- J'ai trouvé ça, dit le jeune homme déposant le téléphone de Grizz sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
\- Il était où, cherche à savoir Sam, et Grizz est persuadé qu'il va encore se faire enguirlander.  
\- Dans la cabine de la broyeuse.  
\- Bravo, s'exclame Sam. Ça s'appelle un téléphone portable c'est fait pour être porter, et regarde sa taille est parfaite pour la poche de ton Jeans.  
\- Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, j'étais hors de portée. Je n'aurais pas pu appeler de toute façon, se dédouane le colosse.

Sam ne fait que le regarder, la colère clairement identifiable dans ses grands yeux bien trop bleus, plantés dans les siens, « Désolé » signe alors Grizz, tentative de diversion évidente mais Sam ne se laisse pas amadouer si facilement.

\- Merci, Kevin, de lui avoir ramener.  
\- Pas de problème, réplique le jeune homme. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ça fait mal mais c'est supportable. Vous en êtes où ?  
\- On avance, se contente de répondre Kevin.  
\- Ils ne posent pas trop de problème ?  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Luke a demandé ce qui t'était arrivé. Je lui ai dis que ça ne le regardait pas.  
\- Ils vont bien finir par le savoir, grince Grizz.

Le regard que Kevin pose sur lui est suffisamment éloquent pour que Grizz sache que le jeune homme n'a pas avalé l'explication bancale qu'il a fournit. Pourtant Kevin se contente de hocher la tête, comme pour lui assurer que son secret est en sécurité avec lui.

\- Je vais rentrer, je repasserais dans la semaine pour te tenir informé de notre progression.

Grizz le remercie d'un hochement de tête, le jeune homme exécute un petit mouvement de la main, articulant « Bonsoir » à l'intention de Sam et il referme la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est pas compliqué de le mettre dans ta poche, attaque immédiatement Sam.  
\- Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.  
\- Parce que tu as l'intention de te taillader le bras souvent, s'insurge le jeune sourd.  
\- Je pensais essayer avec la jambe.....

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle » signe Sam avec un coup dans le torse du colosse. Fulminant de rage et de peur, le jeune homme peine sur un « Tu aurais pu mourir ».

\- Mais non, pas quand tu es là.  
\- Quoi, marmonne Sam.  
\- Gordie pense que tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
\- Moi ? Bien sur que non, c'est eux. Moi, j'ai.....  
\- Tu m'as empêcher de me vider de mon sang, affirme Grizz. Je me rappelle pas de tout mais Will a dit que tu avais été très efficace, Becca aussi. Elle ne savait même pas que tu connaissais ce genre du truc.  
\- Les gestes d'urgences ? C'est indispensable, assure Sam.  
\- Maintenant oui, c'est vrai, reconnaît Grizz.  
\- Avant aussi. Que veux tu que je fasse en cas d'urgences ? Je ne peux pas appeler le 911 et écouter les conseils pour agir.  
\- J'y avais pas pensé. Tu as appris tout seul, veut savoir le colosse, et il vient s'appuyer au plan de travail juste à côté de Sam.  
\- J'ai fait un stage chez les pompiers exprès pour nous, explique le jeune roux.

« Pour les sourds » comprend Grizz, et il sent une bouffée de fierté remonter de son ventre jusque dans ses poumons.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, répète le colosse. Merci.

Et il se penche en avant, savourant les lèvres qui lui sourient, attirant Sam contre son torse de son seul bras valide.

\- Les règles, murmure le jeune homme, mais il ne fait rien pour s'écarter.  
\- Gordie m'a autorisé à sortir. Tu fais quoi demain ?  
\- Je vais passer la journée complètement nu, affirme Sam, et Grizz acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, agrémenté d'un sourire charmeur.


	45. Adaptation.

Assis dans la cuisine, Grizz regarde les entrelacs de fils rassembler les boursouflures qui forment aujourd'hui la peau de son bras, courant du bord du poignet jusqu'au milieu de son avant bras, la plaie est propre et nette mais asymétrique, la cicatrice sera large et épaisse, impossible à dissimuler.

\- C'est pas si mal, lui assure Gordie, suivant son regard.  
\- Je sais le bouger, mes doigts aussi. Je commence à retrouver les sensations dans le bouts des doigts, crois moi la cicatrice c'est le cadet de mes soucis.  
\- C'est encore engourdit ?  
\- Parfois, surtout quand je reste un moment sans bouger la main, explique Grizz.  
\- C'est logique, ton bras ressemblait à un steak haché. J'ai cru que j'allais tourner de l’œil.

« Désolé » murmure le géant, et le signe par réflexe. Gordie lui offre un petit sourire contrit, mélange d’inquiétude quand à l'avenir qui se profile pour Grizz et Sam et d'un geste amical pour écarter les excuses inutiles.

\- Évite de recommencer et je serais content. Bon, tu l'as bien séché en sortant de la douche, lui demande le médecin.  
\- En tamponnant doucement avec la serviette, comme Kelly me l'a expliqué.  
\- Super, alors j'y vais, dis moi si je te fais mal, insiste Gordie.

Grizz se renfonce contre le dossier de la chaise, laissant toute la place nécessaire pour que Gordie puisse se pencher sur la blessure, le premier passage de la compresse est humide et froid, puis vient la sensation de picotement désagréable, mais il se garde bien de le faire remarquer, dans le fond la légère brûlure lui plaît bien, cette petite pointe de douleur est même la bien venue, elle lui rappelle tout ce qu'il aurait pu perdre pour un accès de colère ridicule.

\- Tu sais où est Sam, lance innocemment le colosse, et Gordie se retient de soupirer.  
\- Au sous sol, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour savoir, élude Grizz.

Gordie se garde bien de lui faire remarquer que cette phrase est celle qu'il prononce toujours en premier quand il ne se trouve pas déjà aux côtés du jeune roux. Le médecin termine de désinfecter la plaie, insistant bien sur le premier point de suture, un peu trop rouge à son goût.

\- Tu prends bien tes antibiotiques, demande Gordie.  
\- Et les anti-inflammatoire, assure Grizz.  
\- Les antalgiques ?  
\- Pas toujours, avoue le géant. Franchement ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça en a l'air. Il faut économiser les médicaments.  
\- Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça pour le moment, je veux juste que tu ailles mieux.  
\- Et je vais bien, c'est pas une blague. 

Gordie lève rapidement les yeux vers son visage avec un petit haussement de sourcils qui semble dire « Je ne te crois pas du tout », pourtant le médecin reste silencieux, alors qu'il termine d'attacher le bandage autour du poignet douloureux. « Merci » lance Grizz, sautant presque du tabouret pour se ruer sur la porte du sous sol.

\- Hey, l'interpelle Gordie. Vas s'y doucement pendant quelque jours, OK ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tout soit bien recousu là dedans.  
\- T'inquiète pas comme ça, je vais juste me promener, prendre l'air, tout ça. OK, insiste le colosse et Gordie lui répond d'un petit hochement de tête.

Grizz lui lance un clin d’œil avant de disparaître par la porte du sous sol qu'il referme derrière lui. La vingtaine de marches est plongé dans la pénombre, au pied de l'escalier une faible lueur lui laisse pense que Gordie ne s'est pas trompé, pourtant le géant se demande bien ce que Sam peut faire ici.

Penché sur l'évier dans l'angle du mur, Sam s'active dans la cuvette remplie au deux tiers d'eau, Grizz ne voit pas d'autre façon de s'annoncer qu'en lui touchant l'épaule, alors qu'il approche la main, le géant prie pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Babe » murmure t il, se penchant pour entrer dans son champs de vision alors qu'il touche délicatement l'épaule de Sam, qui lui répond d'un « Bonjour » sans même tourner la tête.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

« Oui et toi ? » signe le colosse.

\- Moins bien qu'hier soir, sourit Sam, et Grizz pense exactement la même chose.

Le colosse s’appuie du bas du dos au bord de l'évier, les bras croisés sur le ventre, le visage tourné de trois quart, Grizz porte un regard incertain sur le liquide rougeâtre dans lequel Sam plonge les mains. « Qu'est ce que tu fais » demande ses mains et l'élancement de douleur l’exaspère.

\- J'essaie d'enlever le sang de nos vêtements. Mais franchement, je pense que c'est foutu pour tes fringues peut être même pour mon pull, explique Sam.  
\- Tu devrais les donner à Becca, assure Grizz.  
\- C'est tes vêtements de boulot.  
\- Je sais, réplique Grizz, confus.  
\- Je les lave toujours ici, y a pas de raison de les envoyer en blanchisserie.  
\- Pourquoi tu lave mes affaires ici, demande Grizz se tournant complètement vers Sam.  
\- Becca ne va pas les mélanger avec les autres vêtements, ils sont trop sale. Du coup, il faudrait des jours pour que tu les récupères.

« Pourquoi » demande encore Grizz, mais de ses doigts cette fois.

\- Il faudrait une dizaines de tenues pour remplir une de ses machines, même avec la taille de tes pantalons, assure Sam, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Donc tu fais ma lessive, souffle Grizz, et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître cette simple constatation lui réchauffe le cœur.

Grizz se fiche bien que les mains de Sam soit humide des restes de son sang, quand les doigts délicats glissent dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il vient attraper le visage à deux mains. Déjà sa langue se fraye un chemin dans la bouche souriante, Sam gémit contre ses lèvres, Grizz le repousse jusqu'à lui faire heurter le mur, avant d'emprisonner le corps magnifique du sien.

Une main contractée dans les mèches brunes, l'autre fouillant sans retenue sous le t shirt, Sam soupire, la respiration courte alors que Grizz se frotte sans vergogne contre son bas ventre. Les lèvres ont quitté sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou, Grizz murmure avec empressement contre sa peau, léchant ou mordillant par moment, Sam sent son membre dur presque douloureux contre la main du géant.

\- Fait quelque chose, supplie le jeune homme.

Grizz cogne doucement la joue de son front, cherchant à attirer l'attention de Sam, et lorsque l'homme de sa vie ouvre de grands yeux flous, le colosse hausse les sourcils avec un petit mouvement de tête vers la bas, Sam lui répond d'un « Je t'en supplie » qui lui coupe le souffle.

\- Ne crie pas, impose le colosse, et il se laisse tomber au sol.  
\- Attends, le canapé, propose Sam, désignant le vieux fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.  
\- Non, contre Grizz, et Sam se laisse faire quand la bouche se referme sur son sexe au supplice.

Lorsqu'ils quittent la maison une heure plus tard, Elle leurs fait remarquer que ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de partir se balader sous la pluie. Sam fait mine de ne pas avoir compris, et Grizz sourit, affirmant qu'il doit sortir sous peine de perdre la tête enfermé entre ses quatre murs, la jeune femme hoche la tête mais ne trouve rien à répondre ou peut être n'ose t elle pas s'inviter à les suivre ?

Gwen et Melissa sont occupées à remplir la brouette de paille souillée quand ils se faufilent par la porte du hangar entre ouverte, Grizz pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Sam mimant « Chut », alors qu'ils contournent les cages pour se dissimuler aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes.

Grizz agrippe les hanches de Sam pour l'orienter dans la pénombre, pointant d'un doigt la souche qui remplace aujourd'hui les marches branlantes du Wagon.

\- C'est stable, tu peux y aller, épelle Grizz, quand Sam tourne la tête.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris.

Grizz acquiesce, avant de donner un petit coup de pied dans le morceau de bois, pour lui démontrer que l'ensemble est solide, « OK » répondent les doigts de Sam, et le jeune homme se hisse dans le wagon d'un seul pas.

Sam quitte blouson et chaussures avant de s'affaler sur le matelas, cherchant la lampe mais la main de Grizz l'arrête en plein vol, secouant la tête, le colosse ajoute « Non » de ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On voit la lumière de l'extérieur, répond Grizz, mais bien sûr le jeune sourd ne le comprend pas.

Sam s'est figé, attendant les explications ou la demande qu'est sur le point de lui faire Grizz, alors le géant choisit de sortir son téléphone portable.

« On voit la lumière de l'extérieur du wagon » écrit il, Sam hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a compris, Grizz distingue vaguement les contours délicats du visage de Sam Eliot, rien qu'un instant, il essaie d'imaginer ce que peut bien ressentir le jeune roux ainsi perdu dans l'obscurité et le silence, avec pour seul lien tangible avec la réalité, le corps d'un meurtrier serré contre le sien.

\- Pourquoi tu reste avec moi, demande Grizz, alors que ses doigts se perdent entre les courtes mèches rousses.

Sam vient s'appuyer contre la paume perdue dans ses cheveux, ses mains cherchent le visage, vite suivi par sa bouche aventureuse.

\- Embrasse moi, supplie Sam.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, tant que je peux te garder rien que pour moi.

Sam n'oppose pas la moindre résistance quand Grizz se laisse aller contre son torse dans le but évident de le forcer à s'allonger, le baiser est tendre et plein d'ardeur à la fois, Grizz rêve de parcourir le corps merveilleux autant que cela lui est possible, pourtant la douleur irradiant de son poignet jusqu'au coude lui fait reconsidérer ses plans.

Sam est toujours allongé, ses mains parcourent tranquillement le dos du colosse se demandant si l'hématome impressionnant s'y étalant est douloureux ou non. Grizz n'y a jamais fait référence, peut être ne le sent il même pas ? 

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmure le géant. Déshabille toi.

Sam ne bouge pas, rien que ses doigts poursuivant leurs tendres caresses dans son dos, et Grizz prie un dieu auquel il ne croit pas pour que Sam puisse, ne serait ce qu'une fois, entendre sa voix prononcer son nom, « Sam » murmure tendrement le géant, « Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? ».

\- Tout va bien, affirme Sam dans l'obscurité. Je suis là, ajoute t il, comme s'il parvenait à lire les pensées dangereuses dans son esprit. Viens plus près.

Grizz obéit, colle son oreille contre la poitrine bruissante de vie, sa main gauche remonte sous le t shirt, se perdant sur les côtes, et Sam étouffe un petit rire, « Tu me chatouilles ».

\- J'ai envie de te faire tellement plus, soupire Grizz, et il le fait.

Sam soulève les hanches docilement quand Grizz ouvre son pantalon avec l'objectif évident de le lui enlever, le sous vêtement suit, ainsi que le t shirt. La sensation de froid lui tire un petit gémissement, vite remplacé par la chaleur incendiaire de la langue parcourant son ventre, son torse et plus haut son cou. 

Grizz aimerait s'appuyer d'un coude, usant des doigts de l'autre main pour fouiller l'intimité qu'il rêve de posséder, mais plus qu'un élancement c'est une pulsation de souffrance qui ronge son bras, alors qu'il se laisse tomber en avant, enfouissant son visage dans le matelas, Grizz doit se retenir de hurler.

\- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, demande Sam.

Le jeune homme pivote pour se retrouver sur le flanc, d'une main il caresse la nuque dégagée, et s'appuie de l'autre pour essayer de se placer au mieux, dans le but d'avoir le meilleur accès possible aux expressions de l'homme auquel il appartient.

\- Grizz, montre moi, propose le jeune roux, et le géant lève le bras droit l'agitant vaguement en une réponse qu'il espère clair.  
\- Tu as mal, comprend Sam. D'accord, allonge toi sur le dos.

Sam le pousse, forçant le colosse à se retourner complètement, « Déshabille toi » demande t il, avant de tâtonner sous l'oreiller pour venir chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant. Grizz en est à retirer son caleçon quant Sam le repousse contre le matelas, expédiant lui même le sous vêtement au loin. « Ta main » impose Sam, alors qu'il vient chevaucher les cuisses fermes, et à sa plus grande satisfaction Grizz obéit.

Le gel est froid entre ses doigts comme toujours, Sam se hisse un peu plus haut sur le torse, enfonçant le visage dans le creux du cou du colosse, d'une main il dirige celle de Grizz le long de son dos, plaçant lui même les doigts humides contre son intimité, « Comme ça » propose Sam, et Grizz soupire, enfonçant lentement l'index entre les chairs chaudes et accueillantes.

L'angle n'est pas idéale mais Sam gémit dans son oreille, se tortillant, cherchant à intensifier la friction entre leurs membres, les bras serrés autour de son cou, le jeune homme le supplie de le prendre.  
Grizz sourit, dégageant facilement ses doigts de canal pulsant au rythme effréné du cœur de jeune roux, rien que quelque allée et retour de la main sur son sexe, et le colosse force Sam à s'asseoir de ses mains contractées sur les hanches, enfonçant sans aucune pitié son membre gonflé au creux du corps de Sam Eliot.

Appuyé des deux mains aux épaules solides, Sam souffle par saccades inégales, ses jambes tremblent, la tête basculée en arrière, le jeune homme supplie de mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sortir de cette bouche délicate.

Alors écartant largement le bras droit, Grizz lève les hanches une première fois, satisfait du gémissement de pure luxure que lui offre Sam, et plus rien n'a d'importance, pas même les cris qui percent l'air, ni le claquement obscène de la chair contre la chair, tout ce que le colosse parvient à comprendre est que la main de Sam s'active violemment sur son propre sexe, amenant le jeune homme aux portes de la jouissance.

\- Regarde moi, demande Grizz.

C'est des deux mains sur les joues qu'il force Sam à baisser la tête, brossant un instant la pommette du pouce droit pour attirer son attention, le jeune homme ouvre les yeux, alors Grizz touche le cœur de l'homme de sa vie, effleure le dessous de son yeux, frôlant l'hématome, avant de se pointer de l'index, murmurant « Regarde moi », et Sam obéit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux jours passent entre étreintes passionnées et moments de paix à simplement veiller sur Eden, rien que pour admirer la joie illuminant les traits délicats du jeune homme, Grizz accepte de s'installer dans le canapé pour entamer son « Éducation Marvelienne » comme le dit Sam avec un sourire, et c'est la saga entière de l'univers Marvel que Sam le force à regarder.

\- C'est quoi le prochain, demande Grizz.  
\- Le deuxième Iron man. Vendredi après midi, propose Sam. Becca travailles, pas moi je garde Eden.  
\- Tu retourne travailler demain, comprend Grizz.  
\- Oui, Will a réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer aujourd'hui, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas vraiment d’excuse pour sécher le boulot.

Grizz hausse les épaules, un regard triste au fond des yeux, même si leur relation était connue de tous, il n'y aurait tout de même pas de raison à ce que Sam reste avec lui durant sa convalescence.

\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?  
\- Proposer de garder Eden, comme ça Becca sera tranquille, et puis ça me plaît bien de m'occuper de toi, pas vrai princesse, dit le colosse au bébé endormi dans le berceau. Tu vas m'aider à passer le temps jusqu'au retour de papa, hein ? C'est que je me fais chier comme un rat mort quand papa n'est pas là, tu le sais toi. C'est que je l'aime plus que tout, princesse. Tu crois qu'il le sait ?

Au loin, Sam observe avec adoration le grand corps recroquevillé sur le berceau, ainsi tourner le colosse ne lui laisse pas voir ses lèvres, pourtant sa mâchoire s'agite, les tendons de son cou bougent au rythme des mots qu'il prononce.

\- Elle dort, rit Sam. Elle ne peut pas t'entendre.

Grizz agite une main vers l'arrière pour lui signifier qu'il a parfaitement conscience de tout ça, mais le géant aime murmurer ses secrets les plus intimes dans l'oreille attentive de l'enfant. « Hey » lance Sam, et s'appuyant d'une main à l'épaule.

\- Ne la réveilles pas, il n'y a plus de biberon.  
\- Becca devrait bientôt rentrer, au pire on la rejoindra au pressing, explique Grizz.  
\- J'irais seul, répond Sam.

« Pourquoi » signe le colosse, et Sam tortille sa bouche.

\- On s'est disputé ce matin.  
\- Ah oui ? Pourtant ça avait l'air de bien se passer en ces derniers temps.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, mais elle m'a dit que je devrais passer plus de temps avec Eden.  
\- Tu es très présent, commence Grizz, interrompu par les doigts de Sam se contractant dans son épaule.  
\- Seul avec Eden, précise le jeune homme.

Grizz ne trouve rien à répondre, il ne comprend pas en quoi sa présence peut déranger Becca, il ne fait qu'apporter son aide, si cela lui permet de se coller régulièrement contre Sam il n'y voit pas d’inconvénient.

\- Comme tu le sens, affirme le colosse.

Sam lui sourit gentiment, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers la cuisine, et rien qu'un instant Grizz est persuadé d'avoir vu du chagrin dans les grands yeux bleus de l'homme de sa vie.


	46. Passer le temps.

Comme prévu, Sam quitte la maison aux alentours de dix heures le lendemain matin, laissant Eden sous la surveillance attentive de Grizz, la journée est longue, monotone et le colosse prie pour qu'elle se termine rapidement. 

Sam rentre passer une heure avec eux entre la fin du service de midi et la corvée d'écaillage des poissons ramener par l'équipe de pêche ce matin. Dès le jeune homme partie, Grizz s'installe dans le canapé avec un livre, Eden dort, il n'a rien d'autre à faire, et dire qu'il doit encore tenir quatre jours.

\- Salut, lance Elle en entrant dans le salon, une heure plus tard.  
\- Chut, murmure le colosse. Ça va ?  
\- Je me suis promenée, je suis aller voir Helena.  
\- Comment va t elle, demande Grizz, concerné.  
\- Pas terrible. Elle est triste, elle essaye de donner le change, mais c'est très difficile.

Grizz baisse la tête, soupirant, il n'imagine pas vraiment ce que la jeune femme peut ressentir, hormis les quelques théoriciens de complot comme les appelle rageusement Gordie, tous en ville lui sont reconnaissant non seulement de ce qu'il a fait pour les libérer de Campbell, mais aussi du travail colossal qu'il fournit dans le but de les maintenir en vie.

\- Helena pense organiser un nouveau groupe de parole bientôt.  
\- Pour parler de quoi ?  
\- Les gens ont peur, explique Elle. Bien sûr, on te fait confiance mais certains pensent que ce ne sera pas suffisant.   
\- Je les comprends, moi aussi ça m'inquiète. Je ferais de mon mieux mais si ça se trouve, je n'arriverais à rien.  
\- Non, tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance, assure la jeune femme, et Elle vient s'asseoir contre le géant, glissant les bras autour de son cou. Tu vas nous sauver.

Et Grizz est persuadé d'entendre « Comme tu m'as déjà sauvé », la peau de son cou le démange, et un craquement sinistre oublié depuis son accident résonne à nouveau entre ses oreilles.

Le géant reste figé dans le canapé, prisonnier du corps minuscule d'Elle, il prie pour que la jeune femme se décide à quitter sa peau, mais Elle soupire d'aise, enfonçant plus encore son visage contre son torse, Grizz en est à espérer le réveil d'Eden quand son téléphone sonne à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Salut, répond il, après s'être précipité pour attraper l'objet.  
\- Je sais que tu n'es pas censé revenir bosser avant un moment mais j'ai un problème, explique posément Kevin.  
\- Quel genre ?  
\- La mâchoire du treuil est bloquer sur une souche monstrueuse, et honnêtement je ne sais absolument pas comment la décoincer. Tu pourrais venir jeter un coup d’œil ?

Grizz promène un regard d'Eden endormie dans son berceau, à Elle lui souriant timidement, les joues un peu rouge.

\- Je fais au plus vite, assure Grizz avant de raccrocher sur les remerciements de Kevin.

« Il y a un problème sur le chantier, je peux laisser Eden à Elle ? » écrit t il à Becca, et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Allie est à la maison, elle descend dans une minute pour la surveiller », et Grizz ne sait pas qui exactement Allie est censé surveiller, tout ce qu'il sait est que son amie émerge innocemment des escaliers une dizaine de seconde plus tard, demandant si cela dérange quelqu'un si elle regarde un film.

\- Je l'ai changé juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, il reste un biberon dans le frigo. Trente seconde au micro onde, pas plus, insiste Grizz. Et teste le lait sur ta main avant de lui donner. Si tu as un problème, appelle moi, ou Becca, ou Sam. Non, envoie un message à Sam, il te répondra tout de suite.  
\- Je me suis déjà occupé d'Eden, sourit Elle. Et Allie est là si j'ai besoin d'aide. Pas vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr, répond Allie sans même quitter la télévision des yeux, pourtant Grizz la sait plus concentré sur Eden qu'autre chose.

Il ne court pas vraiment, mais sentir le vent fouetter son visage est une bénédiction, rester à la maison au chaud lui plaît bien, tant que Sam est sous le même toit que lui, en son absence, l'atroce sensation des murs se resserrant sur son corps l'étouffe.

\- Hey, lance t il, pour s'annoncer quand Kevin et l'équipe entre dans son champs de vision. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
\- On a voulut arracher cette souche comme on le fait toujours mais elle est un peu plus large que le diamètre du treuil, explique Kevin. J'ai décidé de forcer et elle est resté coincé.  
\- Tu as essayé de débloquer le système d'urgence, demande Grizz.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un.  
\- OK, on va commencer par ça. 

Le colosse se penche sur la structure métallique, tente de se souvenir des plans et schémas qu'il avait étudié avant de se lancer dans cette aventure, il ne peut retenir une grimace quand il se souvient où est situé le mécanisme d'urgence.

\- Alors, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je sais comment la décoincée, commence Grizz, interrompu par le soupire de Luke, à quelque mètres derrière lui.  
\- Et la mauvaise, demande Kevin, de son ton calme habituel.  
\- Il faut dévissé le panneau pour tirer sur la manette qui relâche la mâchoire, dit le géant.  
\- Et il est où ce panneau, demande Harry.  
\- A l’intérieur de la mâchoire.

Et le soupire d'abattement est général, même Kevin d'ordinaire impassible, vient saisir ses court cheveux bruns à deux mains.

\- Comment on fait, s'intéressent Luke et Jason en un ensemble qui lui rappelle les jours d'innocence.  
\- Il est juste là, explique Grizz, désignant une petite fente dans le métal. Il faudrait réussir à écarter un peu les trois dents ici, ici et là et on pourrait dévisser les boulons.   
\- Ce truc refuse de bouger, râle Jason. On y arrivera pas.  
\- On n'a pas le choix. On a besoin de la broyeuse, et de toute façon, si la machine reste en travers de la route, on ne pourra jamais faire passer la camionnette. Et c'est un peu le but principal de tout ce bordel, grogne Grizz en réponse. On doit réussir.

Grizz est accroupie à une dizaine de centimètre de la jambe de Kevin, le bras droit serré sur son ventre, l'élancement de douleur l'agace, perturbe ses réflexions, et les gars ont beau y mettre beaucoup de volonté, ils ne parviennent pas à bouger les trois dents en même temps.

\- Putain, crache Harry. On va pas y arriver, il nous faudrait un mec de plus pour tirer ici.

Kevin se sent fulminer, déjà trois fois que Bingham répète la même phrase, insistant d'un regard vers Grizz, le jeune homme voudrait voir le colosse saisir la troisième dent, leur permettant ainsi d'écarter suffisamment la mâchoire pour que Lexie puisse dévisser les écrous, pourtant Kevin ne fait que lui lancer des regards emplit de rage et de promesses de vengeance pour le faire taire.

\- Faut prendre une décision, ajoute Harry. On est dessus depuis des heures, et ça ne mène à rien.  
\- Quarante cinq minutes, contre Luke, bien conscient de la stratégie adopter par Harry pour forcer Grizz à intervenir. On doit encore essayer.

Le regard que le Quaterback hasarde sur son bras l'irrite, Grizz voudrait bien lui coller son poing dans la figure pour lui faire détourner les yeux, mais après ce qui lui est arrivé après son dernier accès de colère, le géant préfère prendre sur lui.

\- Je peux essayer d’attraper ce côté d'une main, tente Grizz.

Kevin se détourne des autres, se plantant en travers de la route que Grizz s'apprête à tracer jusqu'à la mâchoire de la broyeuse.

\- Pose un doigt là dessus et je vais chercher Eliot pour qu'il te botte le cul, affirme calmement le nouveau chef d’équipe.  
\- Eliot, relève Jason. Tu veux dire Sam ? Sérieux, t'as fumé mon gars. C'est une crevette le type, il fait pas le poids.  
\- Je te conseilles de fermer ta gueule si tu veux pas perdre tes dents, réplique Kevin sans se retourner.

Et Grizz ne comprend pas vraiment le mouvement de recule du footballeur, pas plus que la nuance de peur clairement identifiable dans son regard.

\- Tu as une autre idée, demande Grizz, resserrant la main sur son bras droit.  
\- Beecher, propose Kevin. Moreno a dit que tu envisageais de le recruter.

Le géant soupire, contractant les doigts sur la manche de son blouson, il est arrivé à la même conclusion vingt minutes plus tôt mais rien que l'idée de se retrouver face à Clark lui retourne l'estomac.

\- Je vais appeler Gordie pour voir s'il nous donne son feu vert.  
\- On essayerait pas une dernière fois, lance alors Lexie.

Grizz comprend à ses mains tremblantes et à la pâleur soudaine de ses joues que la jeune femme craint encore plus que lui la confrontation. Kevin la regarde avec hésitation, et Grizz comprend qu'il réfléchit à la proposition de la jeune femme dans le but de la ménager.

\- Une dernière tentative, consent le chef d'équipe, et Grizz se recule pour leur laisser la place de manœuvrer en toute aisance.

Les garçons saisissent chacun une dent de la mâchoire, les écartant de leur mieux, Lexie glisse la main dans le petit interstice, cherchant à atteindre le premier boulon de la clé plate, et Kevin soupire.

\- Grizz, tu peux attraper mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière, demande Kevin, et Grizz acquiesce en se levant. Izzy ou Brent ?  
\- Heu, Izzy, répond Grizz, regardant l'écran. Trois appels.  
\- Putain faut que je réponde. On lâche, dit simplement le jeune homme.

Kevin attend que Lexie ait sortie la main du ventre de la machine pour lâcher la pièce de métal et saisir le téléphone que lui tend Grizz, la vibration le fait sursauter, et il se dépêche de décrocher.

\- Salut, Bébé, lance t il, d'un ton bien trop enjoué pour être naturel dans sa bouche. Non, je ne t'évite pas. On a une galère avec la machine.

Kevin pointe le téléphone du doigt puis le bout du sentier expliquant qu'il va prendre ses distances pour répondre plus à son aise.

Grizz profite de l'interruption pour appelle Gordie, le médecin décroche à la première sonnerie.

\- Salut, tu es à l’hôpital, demande Grizz immédiatement.  
\- J'allais partir. Tu as un problème ? C'est le premier point qui a lâché ? Ça saigne ? Tu es où, j'arrive, se précipite Gordie.  
\- J'ai bien un problème, non le premier point de suture n'a pas sauté, même si ça gratte atrocement, je ne saigne pas et je suis sur le chantier, énumère Grizz.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bas, s'insurge son chef.  
\- Kevin a eu un problème avec la machine, il voulait mon avis. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour réparer ça, mais il refuse que je touche à quoi que ce soit, donc il me faut une autre paire de bras.  
\- J'arrive, assure Gordie, et Grizz peut l'entendre se lever de son bureau.  
\- Non, pas toi, je pensais à Clark. Tu crois qu'on peut le faire travailler un peu ?

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil est perturbant et désagréable, Grizz imagine parfaitement le visage concentré de Gordie, ses yeux parcourant l'espace devant lui d'un air absent alors qu'il considère toutes leurs options.

\- Je vais lui demander son avis.  
\- Dis lui que c'est pour moi, murmure le géant, bien conscient du poids qu'aura cet argument dans la décision de Clark.

Entendre les pas résonner dans le silence de l’hôpital au travers du téléphone le met mal à l'aise, rien que l'idée de la voix de Clark le fait trembler, Grizz ne parvient pas à se faire à la possibilité de se retrouver face au footballeur d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Clark, entonne gentiment la voix de Gordie. J'ai un service à te demander.  
\- Quoi, marmonne l’interpellé.  
\- C'est pour Grizz....  
\- Grizz ? Il est là ? Je peux le voir ?

Le sourire et l'espoir dans ces quelques mots retournent les sens du colosse, et malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras, il cramponne les doigts dans ses cheveux, cherchant à détourner lui même son attention de la voix presque suppliante de Clark.

\- Passe le moi, s'entend il dire, et son cœur manque un battement.  
\- Grizz ? Tu vas bien?Tu as besoin de moi ?  
\- Ouais, soupire Grizz. Tu crois que tu pourrais venir nous aider à bouger un truc ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, assure le footballeur. J'arrive, tu es où ?  
\- Gordie va te conduire ici, OK ?

« OK » crie avec joie Clark, « Il a besoin de moi » dit il à Gordie, comprend Grizz.

\- Passe moi Gordie, d'abord, tu veux bien ?  
\- Ouais, dit le médecin pour s'annoncer.  
\- Tu peux le conduire ici ?   
\- Pas de problème.  
\- Assure toi qu'il soit assez couvert, murmure Grizz, alors que ce genre d'attention n'est d'ordinaire réservées qu'à Sam.

Le géant soupire en rangeant le téléphone, le crépuscule est déjà sur eux, le froid et l'humidité rampent sous sa peau, et ses mains le démangent de trouver le corps bien trop parfait de Sam Eliot.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Clark est toujours aussi grand, son blouson de l'équipe est toujours du plus bel effet sur ses larges épaules, le sourire qu'il lui lance est magnifique et Grizz se sent faiblir, il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement pour éviter l'étreinte brute et étouffante que lui offre le footballeur.

\- Tu me fais mal, dit doucement Grizz, tant pour se libérer des bras de Clark que pour éviter un arrêt cardiaque brutal.  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas.... Tu as besoin de moi ?  
\- Ouais, tu vois ce truc ? Il faut qu'on l'écarte pour que Lexie puisse dévisser la plaque là. Tu peux les aider, termine Grizz, désignant l'équipe de sa main valide.

« Bien sûr » répond Clark, saisissant déjà la large pièce de métal, et comme il l'avait pensé, la cinquième paire de bras suffit à écarter suffisamment les dents de métal, permettant à Gordie de glisser la main jusqu'à la plaque à dévisser, après que le médecin ait gentiment pris la clé plate des mains tremblantes de la jeune femme. 

Dévisser la plaque ne prend qu'une minute, les dents de métal se relâchent dès que Gordie actionne la manette d'arrêt d'urgence, Kevin prend la commande, reculant prudemment la broyeuse. Un coup d’œil lui apprend que la machine n'a pas souffert dans la manœuvre pas plus que l’imposante souche en travers de la route.

\- On s'occupera de ce bordel demain, lance aussitôt Kevin. Je vous ramène.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, contre Grizz. On va les ramener. Pas vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr, sourit Gordie. Tu es attendu.  
\- Je vais me faire engueuler, répond honnêtement Kevin.  
\- Alors vas s'y, le presse le médecin, c'est pas la peine de la faire attendre plus longtemps.

Kevin n'insiste pas plus longtemps, un hochement de tête comme salut, et le jeune homme enfonce les mains dans les poches de son Jeans en prenant la direction de la ville.

\- Je t'ai aidé, demande Clark se plaçant aux côtés de Grizz, alors que le reste de l'équipe se prépare à partir.  
\- Oui, se contente de répondre Grizz.  
\- Comment va ton bras ?  
\- Ça va, élude le géant, bien conscient des regards pesant dans son dos.  
\- Tu as mal, fait remarquer Clark.  
\- Ouais, mais ça va passer.  
\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'énerve Grizz. Pas après ce que tu as fait !   
\- Je suis désolé, lui assure Clark, contractant les mains dans les épaules du géant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me touche » dit calmement Grizz, regardant Clark droit dans les yeux.

\- Pardonne moi, supplie le footballeur.  
\- Je ne peux pas, tu as mis toute la ville en danger, réplique Grizz, pensant « Tu as mis Sam en danger ».  
\- Je ne comprends pas comment.... Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris....

« Je sais » répond Grizz et le signe par réflexe, parce que son ventre se tord de cette même sensation étrange qui l'avait étreinte et terrassé des années plus tôt allongé dans l'herbe sèche, alors que le corps de Clark était tout autant accroché au sien de ce même feu désespéré, le géant se sent sombrer.

\- Dis moi ce que je dois faire, commence le footballeur, mais Grizz le repousse doucement.  
\- Laisse moi partir.

Clark accepte la distance que Grizz impose entre leurs deux corps, le géant soupire lourdement, contractant la main sur la plaie douloureuse de son bras.

\- Rentre avec Gordie.  
\- Tu viendras me voir ?   
\- J'en sais rien, avoue Grizz, et il se détourne avec un hochement de tête pour que le reste de l'équipe le suive.

Bien plus tard cette nuit là, Grizz se contente d'envoyer un « Viens » à Sam alors que le sommeil le fuit, il ne faut que quelques minutes pour qu'il entende des pas dans les escaliers. Sam se faufile sous la couverture, son corps épousant le sien à la perfection, les caresses sont brusques et précipitées. 

Pas un mot, pas un signe, Sam perd ses lèvres contre la bouche frémissante, Grizz contractent les mains sur les hanches, forçant un mouvement qu'il sait faire naître l'envie dans le bas ventre du jeune homme. Sam n'oppose pas la moindre résistance quand Grizz le fait basculer sous lui, pas plus lorsque les doigts tremblants fouillent son pantalon, ni même quand le géant se coule plus bas sur son corps avec l'idée très clair d'avaler son membre jusqu'à le faire jouir en le faisant taire d'une main contractée sur la bouche.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le soleil est à peine levé que Grizz se faufile hors de la maison pour aller rejoindre Kevin, cherchant à s'assurer de l'état de la machine.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai pas abîmé le treuil, explique posément Kevin.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.   
\- J'ai insisté alors que je savais très bien que ça ne passerait pas. Mais comme je ne vois pas comment arracher ce truc autrement, j'ai décidé d'y aller quand même. Résultat, on aurait pu perdre la machine.

Grizz le regarde, les mains dans les poches avec un haussement de sourcils amusé, « Quoi » grogne Kevin.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant et on bosse ensemble depuis deux semaines. C'est marrant, sourit le colosse.  
\- J'essaye de m'excuser, réplique Kevin, un peu sur la défensive.  
\- Y a pas de raison, j'aurais tenter le coup aussi. Ce truc ne peut pas rester en travers de la route, sinon la camionnette ne passera jamais.  
\- C'est clair, mais je ne vois pas bien comment on va s'y prendre.

Grizz frotte son menton de sa main douloureuse, la souche est énorme, les racines déjà dégagées larges et impressionnantes, le colosse n'imagine pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser autrement qu'en creusant davantage.

\- Laisse ça pour le moment, Gordie pense me retirer les fils mardi, je devrais revenir mercredi. On avisera à ce moment là, OK, insiste Grizz.

Kevin se contente d'un hochement de tête pour donner son accord, avant de se tourner au son de la voix de Jason appelant le colosse.

\- Tu reviens travailler, lui demande le footballeur, le regard plein d'espoir.  
\- La semaine prochaine, contre Grizz, et le regard de Jason passe de l'espoir au désespoir teinté de crainte en moins d'une minute.  
\- OK. Heu, Kev, tu pourrais venir voir un truc, s'te plaît ?  
\- Quel truc, demande le chef d'équipe en se tournant.

Grizz se permet un regard appréciateur, d'une taille plus qu’honorable pour un garçon de tout juste dix sept ans, sous ses court cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux verts, Kevin ne semble pas vraiment impressionnant, surtout pas vu de la stature imposante de Jason, et Grizz se demande encore comment le jeune homme peut lui inspirer une telle crainte alors qu'il n’élève jamais la voix.

\- J'arrive, lance Kevin, incitant Jason à repartir travailler d'un mouvement de tête.  
\- Putain, il est terrifié. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?  
\- Il m'a fait chier, je l'ai mis par terre.  
\- Sérieux ? Comment, s'amuse Grizz.  
\- Une prise de karaté.  
\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?  
\- J'en connais qu'une mais ils ont pas besoin de le savoir, sourit Kevin.

Les quatre jours suivants passent étrangement, le vendredi Sam et Grizz ne font que traîner à la maison, partageant leurs temps entre Eden et l'écran de la télévision, ils ont eu le temps de regarder deux films : Iron mal 2 et Thor. 

Le samedi, Sam refuse de s'approcher de Grizz tant qu'ils sont à la maison, plus tard dans l'après midi, alors que le jeune homme est prisonnier nu sous son corps dans le secret du wagon, il lui explique que Becca lui a fait une scène, insinuant qu'il ne s'implique pas vraiment dans son rôle de père, Grizz en ressent un élan de chagrin et de colère mêlé qui lui donne la nausée.

Sam travaille les deux jours suivants, pas besoin de ruser pour éviter que Becca les voit ensemble, Sam se rend en cuisine pour son service le midi, et ils filent se cacher à la gare traînant le plus longtemps possible jusqu’à ce que Sam arrive en retard pour reprendre son poste, Grizz se permet même de passer la totalité du service de Sam, appuyé au mur juste à côté du lave vaisselles qu'utilise le jeune homme.


	47. A vif.

Grizz est levé avant l'aube comme c'est bien souvent le cas, mais ce matin est différent. Sam ne travaille pas, Gordie les attendent donc vers onze heures pour lui retirer les fils, le libérant de sa convalescence par la même occasion.

\- Ça a bien cicatrisé, murmure Gordie, et Grizz lève le pouce pour signifier à Sam que tout va bien.  
\- Tu vas lui enlever les fils, demande le jeune homme, appuyé à la table d'auscultation tout contre la jambe du colosse.  
\- Je pense, répond Gordie et le signe sans lever les yeux de la plaie.  
\- Je voudrais reprendre le travail demain, mon bras va beaucoup mieux.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr, commence Gordie alors que Sam murmure « C'est trop tôt ». Tu vois, on est d'accord, poursuit le médecin, désignant le jeune homme de la main.  
\- Il y a encore beaucoup de travail, insiste Grizz. Kevin est un bon chef d'équipe mais il manque toujours une paire de bras. Et il faut toujours dégager cette souche.  
\- Ils n'ont pas pris de retard sur ton programme, contre Sam.  
\- T'es censé être de mon côté, s'insurge le colosse, regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis de ton côté, assure le jeune roux. Le côté qui veut que tu reste en vie et en bonne santé.  
\- Je vais bien.

« Je vais bien » singe Sam, sans le prononcer et il signe « Tu m'énerve », et Grizz esquisse un petit sourire en retroussant le nez de cette façon adorable qui retourne toujours quelque chose au fond du ventre du jeune homme.

\- Arrêtes, râle Sam. Tu m'énerve !  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Sam. Kevin s'en sort très bien.  
\- Il manque quand même de monde, pointe Grizz.  
\- Je pensais proposer à Clark de rejoindre l'équipe. Tu en pense quoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien, marmonne Grizz.

Et soudain il est mécontent d'avoir couper ses cheveux, perdant ainsi un refuge précieux derrière lequel il se sentait en sécurité. Bien conscient de son malaise, Sam vient lui saisir l'épaule tendrement, « Pourquoi » demande l'autre main.

\- J'étais presque content de le voir et j'ai pas aimé ce que ça ma fait après, tente d'expliquer Grizz.  
\- Je suis là, souffle si bas Sam que Gordie ne l'entend pas.  
\- Écoute, je comprends, enfin je crois mais il ne peut pas rester enfermé ici toute sa vie. Je dirais même que c'est pire que mieux. Depuis qu'il est venu vous aider, il est, je ne sais pas. Je dirais rayonnant, bredouille Gordie. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

Grizz soupire, contractant sa main valide dans le plastique usée de la table d'examen, et Gordie est persuadé que le colosse se serait déjà jeté sur Sam s'il n'avait pas été là pour les déranger.

\- Tu peux peut être le laisser avec Kevin et aller t'occuper de quelque chose d'autre, propose son chef.  
\- Franchement si on le fait, je ne le laisserais pas seul avec qui que ce soit avant d'être sûr qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour la communauté, affirme Grizz.

Gordie se redresse, abandonnant son matériel sur le plateau, le médecin croise les bras sur son torse avec un soupire mêlant crainte et exaspération.

\- Tu sais que Kelly dort seule ici avec lui depuis que Harry est sorti ?

Le colosse marque un temps d'arrêt, Sam le dévisage, la réalisation s'imprimant lentement sur ses traits pâles.

\- Il.... Il lui a fait quelque chose, ose demander Grizz.  
\- Du tout, il est même plus tôt agréable. Il reste dans sa chambre la plus part du temps. Parfois il se promène dans le parking ou les bois juste à côté. Je l'ai déjà accompagné, histoire de parler un peu, répond Gordie.  
\- Et avec Kelly ?  
\- Distant et respectueux, résume le médecin. Il ne s'est énervé que le jour de ton accident. Et seulement parce qu'il était inquiet.  
\- Et parce qu'on a refusé de le laisser entrer dans la chambre, ajoute Sam.  
\- C'est vrai, confirme le médecin. Écoute, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais..  
\- Il ne se passe rien, le coupe le géant. Je suis en rogne, il a mis tout le monde en danger et il... Parfois ça m'inquiète, il ne semble pas s'en souvenir, qui nous dit que ça ne va pas recommencer, interroge Grizz, et Gordie hoche la tête.

Le médecin ne fait que le regarder avec compassion et chagrin, Gordie reprend le petit scalpel et la pince, se penchant sur la plaie pour en couper les fils. Grizz ne semble même pas ressentir le petit pincement que ce genre de geste devrait lui provoquer, et Sam ferme les yeux se retenant de soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, murmure Gordie après s'être assurer que Sam est toujours perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Rien, assure le colosse tout bas.  
\- Tu devrais lui donner une chance, alors. Prend le avec toi, mets les choses au clair, et on verra bien ce que ça donne.  
\- Et s'il pète les plombs ? Lexie est terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui.  
\- Lexie a peur de beaucoup de chose, Clark n'est pas pire que les autres. Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait le faire sortir d'ici.

Grizz vient saisir le bras de Sam, serrant doucement pour attirer son attention « On fait quoi de Clark ? » épelle t il, et Sam penche la tête sur le côté avec une moue désolée.

\- Tu devrais essayer de le faire travailler un peu. Il a aussi droit à une seconde chance, comme les autres. Et quand tu as eu besoin de lui, il n'a pas hésité.  
\- Il a sorti une arme dans une pièce pleine d'innocents.  
\- Et il a aussi tabasser Dewey pour avoir ses aveux. Je me souviens qu'il a été choqué à la mort d'Emily et de Cassandra. Je pense que si on y met un peu de volonté, et par « On » je veux dire toi, il pourrait s'en sortir.

Grizz reste pendu aux lèvres de Sam bien après que le jeune homme se soit tu, partagé entre la fierté qu'il ressent face à la compassion évidente dont fait preuve Sam et la peur panique que la situation finisse par leur exploser au visage.

\- Kelly en pense quoi, murmure Sam, ramenant Grizz sur terre par la même occasion.  
\- Je viens de vous donner le résultat de l'analyse qu'on a réalisé à deux, explique posément Gordie. Il doit sortir, retrouver un semblant de normalité et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour l'aider.  
\- Je suis d'accord, appuie Sam. Et tu pourras le surveiller.

Le silence règne ensuite sur la petite salle d'examen, Gordie poursuit son travail, Sam observe le petit relâchement de la chair à chaque point qui disparaît, essayant de visualiser à quoi ressemblera la cicatrice, et Grizz est figé, le regard perdu sur le mur.

\- Voilà, lance Gordie triomphant. J'avais un peu peur que ça pète en enlevant les points mais tout va bien.  
\- Merci, répond doucement Grizz.  
\- Je pense qu'on va arrêté les pansements, fait quand même attention, pas te cogner dessus, garder la cicatrice propre et sèche. N'y touche pas, insiste le médecin.  
\- Pourquoi j'irais la tripoter ?  
\- Tu as passé ton temps à gratter les plaies sur tes mains le week end dernier, lui rappelle Sam.  
\- J'étais stone, se défend Grizz.  
\- Tu m'étonne, tu m'as dit que j'avais des cheveux magnifiques, se moque Gordie.

Sam hausse les sourcils avec un regard amusé, « Sérieux » épelle le jeune homme.

\- C'est la vérité, ose me dire le contraire, attaque Grizz.  
\- OK, je suis d'accord avec toi, il a de très beaux cheveux, s'amuse Sam.  
\- On pourrait laisser mes cheveux tranquille, demande Gordie, mal à l'aise, recevant deux hochements de tête. Merci. Je veux juste que tu comprennes bien que tu dois faire attention, explique t il. La plaie est bien refermée mais c'est encore fragile, surtout à l'intérieur.  
\- J'ai retrouvé toutes les sensations, j'ai encore mal, mais rien comparé au début.  
\- C'est bien, mais ne force pas, insiste le médecin.  
\- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir attendre avant de reprendre le boulot ?

« Je préfère que tu attende » signe Sam et Grizz secoue la tête avec une grimace, petit geste qui signifie que le colosse n'a pas compris.

\- Je préfère que tu attende, répète Sam de sa voix étouffée. Ce serait plus prudent.  
\- Mais je vais devenir fou à rien faire, se plaint Grizz.  
\- Sam, appelle Gordie, une main sur son épaule. On peut faire un compromis, peut être ?  
\- Dis toujours, répond prudemment Sam.  
\- Grizz retourne travailler mais seulement pour diriger Clark. Une pierre, deux coups, propose le médecin. L'équipe sera au complet, tu ne deviendra pas fou enfermé entre quatre mur et Clark réapprendra à vivre en société tout en étant sous ta surveillance.

Grizz laisse errer son regard du visage encourageant de Gordie aux yeux inquiets de Sam et se fige quelques part au milieu. Le géant pèse le pour et le contre, bien sûr Clark mérite qu'on lui donne sa chance, comme les autres, et même si Grizz n'imagine pas le laisser sous la seule surveillance de Kevin, il ne s'imagine pas non plus passer toutes ses journées poursuivi par le regard suppliant du footballeur.

Alors qu'il en est à imaginer Clark cramponné à sa jambe comme un coquillage à son rocher, Sam éclate de ce rire étouffé si séduisant qui le tire de ses délires sans queues ni têtes.  
« Pourquoi tu ris ? » signe le géant, et Sam hoche la tête pour désigner Gordie.

\- J'ai dis qu'en fait ça nous ferait une pierre quatre coups, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça le fait rire, sourit à son tour le médecin.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

« Parce que c'est contagieux » réplique Gordie et il ne retient plus son éclat de rire. Grizz ne comprend pas, il ne fait que se replonger dans ses réflexions, laissant les deux hommes les plus important de sa vie partagé un moment heureux.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, lance brutalement Grizz.  
\- Tu es sûr, réplique Gordie redevenu sérieux.

« Grizz » interroge Sam, une main sur le bras du colosse qui se tourne vers le médecin, « Tu nous laisse une minute ? » demande t il et Gordie acquiesce.

\- Je vais aller parler à Clark, on peut faire un essai et on verra ce que ça donne.  
\- Il a droit à une seconde chance, affirme Sam.  
\- Il t'a bousculé, pointe Grizz.  
\- Il était inquiet pour toi, contre le jeune roux. Et il était en colère que je porte ton blouson.  
\- On est censé le donner à la fille qui compte, explique le colosse.  
\- Je suis la fille qui compte ?  
\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie, répond Grizz, baissant volontairement la tête, dissimulant ses lèvres.

Sam se penche en avant, glissant les doigts dans les longues mèches brunes, avant de venir embrasser le front, « Tout va bien » murmure t il tendrement, et Grizz acquiesce de la tête alors que les mains de jeune homme caressent affectueusement son cuir chevelu.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
\- Tu pourrais aller rejoindre Becca pour manger, et ensuite aller m'attendre au wagon, propose Grizz et Sam lui sourit pour signifier son accord.

Dix minutes qu'il botte en touche, appuyé au mur au bout du couloir menant à la chambre de Clark, Grizz cogne doucement le sol de la pointe de sa chaussure, tirant sur la manche de son pull, cherchant à dissimuler la cicatrice sur son bras.

\- Tu veux qu'on y ailles ensemble, interroge Gordie appuyé à l'autre mur.  
\- Non, je dois le faire seul, mais je flippe. C'est con, je le sais. C'est juste Clark, je le connais depuis que je suis rentré à la maternelle. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus la même personne.  
\- On a tous changé, lui rappelle gentiment Gordie. Tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce qu'on a trouvé, ce qu'on a perdu.  
\- Pourquoi il est parti en vrille ? Je veux dire à part la séparation, il ne lui est rien arrivé de dramatique. Il a juste été témoin du chaos. On a vécu bien pire et on est pas devenu fou, et y avait de quoi, affirme Grizz.  
\- Il était sûrement déjà fragile au début. Tu sais, c'est pas Gwen qui lui importe mais toi. Je crois qu'il a bien compris que tu te détachais d'eux, que tu..... Tu avais déjà d'autres liens ici, il s'est senti abandonné.  
\- Ouais, et tenter de me faire exécuter aurait arranger ça, peut être, s'indigne Grizz.  
\- Il s'est laissé entraîner, je crois.  
\- Arrêtes, c'est trop facile. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que Campbell était un connard et qu'il ne fallait pas le croire.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le seul a avoir un cerveau, et tu n'étais plus dans les parages pour les garder dans le droit chemin, explique Gordie, en se détachant du mur.  
\- Je lui ai dis qu'il était idiot et qu'il devait écouter Allie, s’énerve Grizz.  
\- Et tu t'étonne qu'il ait suivi Campbell pour la faire tomber !

« Quoi » bredouille Grizz, les bras croisés sur le torse, mal à l'aise et sur la défensive, le colosse se redresse de toute sa hauteur alors que Gordie entre volontairement dans son espace vital.

\- De son point de vue, tu les as abandonné pour Allie, affirme son ami, pointant un doigt sur le torse du géant. Il voulait se venger et peut être te faire revenir.  
\- C'est raté, gronde Grizz.  
\- Et ça n'aurait jamais marché, il suffit de te connaître un minimum pour savoir que c'était foutu d'avance.  
\- Il était censé me connaître mieux que n'importe qui.  
\- Censé, c'est bien le mot, affirme le médecin. Ils ne te connaissent pas, ils n'ont jamais eu ne serait ce qu'une vague idée de qui tu es vraiment, et c'est bien ça le problème.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demande Grizz, buttant sur la salive coincée dans sa gorge.  
\- Ils se sont construit une image de toi et quand tu as décidé de te montrer tel que tu es vraiment, ils ont cru te perdre alors que tu ne faisais que t’émanciper pour vivre ta vie. Et ta vie, tu l'as vit très bien sans eux.  
\- Et Clark ne pouvait pas l'accepter, termine Grizz, suivant le chemin de pensée de Gordie.  
\- Exactement, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui mais en tout cas pour lui, tu es plus important que tout et je crois que tu l'as toujours été.  
\- Et je suis censé faire quoi ?  
\- Soit clair, affirme Gordie. Dis lui ce que tu attends de lui, et ce que tu ne veux surtout pas. Au point où il en est, il accepterait tout et n'importe quoi pour te retrouver.  
\- Il ne me retrouvera pas, explique Grizz.  
\- Alors dis lui, ordonne presque le médecin, et c'est d'une main tendre sur l'épaule qu'il quitte le couloir.

Il lui faut dix minutes de réflexion pour oser faire le chemin jusqu'à la porte, et quelques secondes de plus pour pencher la tête dans l’embrasure, Clark est assis dans le lit, appuyé au mur, le regard concentré sur l'écran de télévision visé dans le coin opposé de la pièce, alors Grizz reste planté là de longues minutes à simplement l'observer, se rappelant le seul coup de poing que Clark lui avait assené en plus de quinze ans d'amitié.

\- Salut, lance t il, innocemment alors que son cœur hurle à l'agonie.  
\- Grizz, s’enthousiasme Clark. Oh mec, ce que tu peux me manquer !

« Ça va être horrible » pense Grizz, et Clark est déjà sur lui prêt à refermer les bras sur ses épaules, alors le géant le retient d'une main ferme sur le torse.

\- Reste où tu es, j'ai des trucs à te dire et tu vas m'écouter et fermer ta gueule, c'est clair, insiste Grizz sur la défensive.

Clark recule de quelques pas, se laissant tomber sur le lit lorsque ses mollets touchent la structure de métal.

\- Mon bras va mieux, mais Gordie ne veut pas que je force. Il faut avancer sur le chantier, alors je te laisse le choix, soit tu bosse pour abattre les arbres avec les autres pour payer ta dette, soit tu vas en taule. C'est à prendre ou à laisser ?

Contrarié et mal à l'aise, Grizz enfonce les mains dans les poches de son Jeans, la peau de son poignet rappant contre le tissu rêche lui tire une grimace, que Clark ne peut pas manquer, tout comme Grizz note très clairement le mouvement vers l'avant qu'esquisse le footballeur dans le but de le rejoindre.

Clark se recroqueville sur lui même sous le regard douloureux du géant, les yeux plantés quelques part sur le mur, le plus loin possible du corps massif de Grizz.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, je veux bien te laisser jusqu'à demain, précise le colosse.

Immobile et silencieux, Clark ne fait que regarder le mur d'un air absent. Grizz sent monter la rage, et l'envie d'envoyer son poing percuter la mâchoire bien trop carrée, «Tu as besoin de temps » insiste t il, d'une voix aussi calme qu'il s'en sent capable.

\- Je vais le faire, répond simplement Clark.  
\- OK, alors on commence demain.  
\- Tu seras là, s'autorise à demander le footballeur.  
\- Ouais, Gordie est d'accord pour que je retourne diriger l'équipe mais pas pour le travail de force, alors tu vas le faire pour moi. Tu as compris, demande Grizz.  
\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Alors tu vas bosser, sans rien dire, tu ne me touche pas, tu ne me parle pas si c'est pour autre chose que le boulot.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, répète Clark, les yeux toujours fixés au mur.

Grizz hoche la tête, les oreilles bourdonnantes d'un craquement d'os et de bois assourdissant, il court droit devant lui, percutant Gordie alors qu'il chasse rageusement les larmes de ses paupières.  
« Hey », s'inquiète immédiatement le médecin, le saisissant par les poignets pour le retenir.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Rien, il commence demain, se contente de répondre Grizz, se dégageant brutalement des mains de son ami.  
\- OK, commence Gordie, mais déjà Grizz a quitter le couloir.

Grizz ne prend conscience du temps qu'il a passé à courir que lorsque son téléphone sonne, trempé tant par la pluie que par la transpiration, il se plie en deux au milieu de la rue, cherchant son souffle avant de fouiller sa poche à la rechercher de l'appareil.

« Je t'attends » écrit simplement Sam et il ne lui faut pas plus d'une seconde pour se redresser traçant son chemin droit vers le corps de Sam Eliot. 

La porte est fermé quand il arrive aux abords de la gare, Grizz ne prend aucune précaution, la laissant claquer violemment contre le rail, il ne cherche même pas à savoir si quelqu'un travaille actuellement, se fichant bien d'être découvert, et alors qu'il traverse le petit passage entre les cages menant au cimetière ferroviaire dans le fond du hangar, il laisse tomber son pull et le t shirt de Sam qu'il porte en dessous au sol.

Le souche crisse sous les semelles de ses chaussures qu'il se dépêche de jeter au loin d'un coup de pieds, Sam est assis dans l'angle juste sous la lampe, absorbé par un livre dont Grizz ne cherche même pas à découvrir le titre. 

La tête soutenue par un bras replié contre la paroi, le jeune homme ne porte plus qu'un pull et un Jeans, Grizz reste planté là à l'observer quelque instant avant de sentir un frisson d'horreur remonter sa colonne vertébrale, le colosse se laisse tomber en avant rampant sur les mains et les genoux, venant agripper la cheville fragile.

Le sursaut lui tire un grognement de rage, pourtant Sam se laisse traîner sur le matelas, s'allongeant dans le même mouvement, déjà le jeune homme ouvre les bras, la bouche entre ouverte prêt à accueillir la langue brutale de Grizz.

Les mains du colosse retrouvent le chemin familier jusqu'au torse et plus haut cherchant à atteindre la gorge blanche et délicate, Sam bascule la tête en arrière, invitant les doigts à se refermer autour de son cou. La petite pression le prend de cours, pourtant le jeune homme ne fait que se soumettre comme Grizz l'attend de lui, alangui et silencieux, Sam laisse la rage du géant prendre possession de son corps et bien plus de son cœur.

\- Déshabille toi, gronde Grizz.

Mais Sam ne fait qu'arquer le dos, offrant un meilleur accès à sa gorge, en toute confiance, il s'abandonne. Et soudain les mains quittent son corps, alors le jeune sourd se redresse, pour découvrir Grizz le surplombant de toute sa splendeur, nu et baigné d'une aura de danger.

\- Déshabille toi, répète le colosse, et malgré le frisson de peur qu'il ne peut contrôler, Sam obéit.

Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de se réinstaller sur le matelas que Grizz est déjà sur lui, embrassant sa bouche brutalement, « Je suis désolé » murmure t il, se détachant rien qu'un instant, bien conscient qu'il ne parviendra pas à se contenir.

Sam contracte les mains dans les longues mèches brunes quand le premier doigt entre en lui sans aucun avertissement, le jeune homme mord sa lèvre pour retenir le petit cri de surprise, et alors qu'il ferme les yeux, lâchant prise pour de bon, l'autre main du géant vient saisir une poignée de cheveux.

\- Regarde moi, impose Grizz, Sam hoche la tête. Je veux entendre ta voix, ajoute le colosse, et Sam acquiesce à nouveau.

Les doigts s'activent rudement en lui, Sam sent la chair s'étirer délicieusement, Grizz est recroquevillé sur son corps, jouant de sa langue contre le membre dressé et humide, Sam gémit bruyamment, griffant les épaules et la colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme supplierait bien pour sentir la colonne de chair prendre possession de son ventre mais c'est l’obéissance et la confiance aveugle que Grizz attend de lui, alors soumis et consentant, Sam laisse la brûlure caractéristique du plaisir se rependre du creux de son ventre jusque sous son crâne. 

Le jeune homme enfonce les ongles profondément dans la chair tendu des épaules quand l'orgasme vient le terrasser, Grizz resserre les lèvres autour de la verge, avalant l'essence de l'homme de sa vie avec un grondement bestial.

Sam n'est absolument pas surpris de sentir le vide au creux de ses entrailles quand Grizz retire ses doigts subitement, mais l'atroce sentiment d'abandon laisse vite place à une litanie de gémissement quand le membre gonflé d'envie entre en lui d'une seule poussée.

C'est seulement à cette instant que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, flou et perdu, les yeux de Grizz parcourent son visage avidement, gravant dans sa mémoire la vision merveilleusement obscène de Sam Eliot terrassé par le plaisir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam est recroquevillé contre son torse, la tête enfoncée dans son cou, Grizz promène inconsciemment une main le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, maintenant que la pression est retombée, le géant se sent mieux, pas encore bien mais la respiration lente et régulière de Sam dans son cou à un drôle de pouvoir apaisant sur son esprit encore troublé.

\- Je suis désolé d'être un tel connard. J’aimerais être capable de prendre soin de toi, et pas seulement me servir de toi quand.....

Grizz grogne, Sam est profondément endormi sur son torse, bloquant son bras gauche et s'il essaie d'atteindre son pantalon de la main droite, non seulement il est sûr de se faire mal mais en plus il sait qu'il réveillera Sam. Pourtant, il s'agit du troisième appel, ce qui ne peux signifier qu'une chose, quelques chose d'important ou de grave vient de se produire, probablement les deux à la fois.  
Alors lâchant un second grognement, Grizz se résout à faire basculer Sam sur le dos, gardant le jeune homme serré contre son torse, alors qu'il les approche du bord du matelas, et comme il le pensait, Sam ouvre les yeux à l'instant même où le colosse parvient à atteindre son pantalon.

« Téléphone » épelle t il, Sam hoche la tête contre son torse avant de se renfoncer dans sa chaleur, alors Grizz se contente de prendre l'appareil de sa main libre, restant suspendu au dessus du corps bien trop parfait du jeune roux, « Je t'aime » murmure t il bien conscient de dissimuler ses lèvres alors qu'il dépose un léger baiser sur le front.

Les trois appels, correction, les quatre appels viennent tous de Gordie, Grizz est sur le point de le rappeler quand le nom de son ami apparaît sur l'écran.

\- Désolé, attaque t il, immédiatement mais Gordie ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'expliquer. J'ai un problème, et j'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Quel problème, s'inquiète Grizz, se redressant jusqu’à presque quitter le corps de Sam.  
\- C'est Clark. J'ai voulu l'emmener s'installer chez Harry avec les autres et … merde je suis désolé, je pensais bien faire.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, veut savoir le géant.  
\- Rien de mal, le détrompe précipitamment le médecin. Il est dans une sorte d'état catatonique. Il pensait que tu vivais ici aussi, et quand il a compris que non, il a pété les plombs.  
\- Il s'est blessé ? 

Gordie murmure un « Non » à peine audible, et par delà la voix de son ami, Grizz peut entendre Luke parler doucement dans le but évident d’apaiser Clark quelque puisse être l'état de détresse dans lequel le footballeur se trouve.

\- Il a donné un coup dans le mur, mais rien de grave, depuis il pleure mais calmement sans nous répondre, explique Gordie.  
\- Il vous entend, tu crois ?  
\- Oui, je pense.  
\- Met moi sur haut parleur.

Grizz baisse les yeux sur Sam allongé sur le dos, le bras du géant dans la nuque, le jeune homme le regarde, cherchant à identifier la nouvelle menace ou simplement effrayé à l'idée que ce qui se passe brise à nouveau l’apaisement fragile que leur étreinte avait apporté.

\- Clark, dit Grizz, appuyant bien son articulation pour que Sam comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Clark, répond moi, insiste t il.  
\- Grizz, obéit le footballeur.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Je pensais que tu étais ici, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de venir.  
\- Je t'ai dit qu'on serait juste collègue.  
\- Je sais, mais tu me manque et je …..  
\- On est plus ami, on est pas ennemi non plus, on est plus rien du tout, affirme douloureusement le colosse et la main de Sam vient effleurer tendrement son visage.

Grizz se laisse aller dans la paume chaude et réconfortante, il ferme les yeux, se demandant ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour mériter d'être ainsi puni, constamment et sans logique.

\- Tu vas te calmer, impose Grizz. Tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu fais ce que te demande de faire Gordie. Et je viendrais te chercher demain matin avec les autres pour aller sur le chantier. Tu as compris ?  
\- Oui, se contente de répondre le footballeur.

« Gordie » appelle le géant, et il attend d'entendre le petit son sourd signifiant que le haut parleur est coupé avant de reprendre.

\- Tu crois que je dois venir ?  
\- Il se lève, Luke vient de l’emmener dans sa chambre. Attends, je vais voir ce qu'ils font.

Les quelques pas résonnent au travers du téléphone, Grizz se penche en avant, enfonçant le nez entre les courtes mèches désordonnés et Sam peut sentir la tension contracter les membres du colosse autour de son corps.

\- Tu dois le laisser tranquille, affirme la voix de Luke. Il a besoin de temps.  
\- Putain, marmonne Grizz.  
\- J'ai besoin de lui, se plaint Clark.  
\- Nous aussi, mais il a le droit de nous jeter, surtout après ce qu'on a fait. C'est de notre faute, maintenant si tu veux qu'il te pardonne, tu dois faire ce qu'il attend de toi et surtout pas le faire chier, affirme le Quaterback.  
\- Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera ?  
\- J'en sais rien, et je ne crois pas qu'on le mérite.  
\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, soupire Grizz.  
\- Désolé, réplique Gordie. Je vais rester ici cette nuit. Gwen est partie quand elle a compris que Clark allait rester.  
\- Faut que j'aille la voir, souffle le géant.  
\- Non, Mickey est partie avec elle, ça devrait aller.  
\- Ça veut dire que tu es seul avec eux, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Non, Dennis vient d'arriver et euh..... Attends, c'est quoi le nom de la fille qui vient aussi, interroge Gordie.  
\- Pamela, répond la voix de Dennis.  
\- Merci. Tu as entendu ? 

Grizz murmure un « Ouais » pénible et Sam dépose un baiser sur son menton, seul partie de son visage qu'il peut atteindre sans avoir à bouger de l'étreinte étouffante du géant.

\- On sera trois, et je pense qu'on peut se fier à Luke sur ce coup, il ne va pas le laisser tomber, affirme Gordie.  
\- OK, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou si ça dérape.  
\- Tu l'as calmé, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.  
\- Tu es sûr, demande Grizz, par acquis de conscience.  
\- Sûr, reste avec euh, bute Gordie. Repose toi, prend du temps pour toi. Désolé de vous avoir déranger, ajoute le médecin et il raccroche.

Grizz n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu mais il ne se voit pas rappeler Gordie pour avoir la certitude de son erreur.

\- C'est grave, demande Sam.  
\- Gordie gère, marmonne Grizz.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris.

« OK » signe le colosse après avoir lâcher le téléphone sur le sol, il se penche en avant détaillant les nuances de bleus et les petites paillettes dorées dans les yeux merveilleux de Sam Eliot.

\- Vas s'y, dit simplement l'homme de sa vie et Grizz referme ses lèvres sur la bouche accueillante de Sam.

Le baiser n'a rien de la violence que le colosse a fait s'abattre sur lui plus tôt dans la journée, pourtant Sam peut sentir l'urgence dans les membres tremblants accrochés à son corps, alors le jeune homme parcourt le dos de tendres caresses, insistant longuement sur les épines saillantes de la colonne vertébrale, Grizz gémit dans sa bouche, alors que des larmes viennent s'échouer sur son visage.

\- Tout vas bien, lui assure Sam. Je suis là.  
\- Je ne te mérite pas, pleure Grizz dans son cou.  
\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, promet le jeune sourd, sans avoir conscience de la confession du géant.

Tout doucement comme on apprivoise un fauve, Sam se redresse, continuant ses tendres effleurements dans le dos du géant, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se retourne, s'appuyant des genoux et des coudes au matelas, offrant ses reins au membre merveilleux de Grizz.

Les mouvements sont doux, lents et mesurés, contrastant nettement avec la rage dont a su faire preuve le géant, la main qu'il promène le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme est tendre, délicate, emplit d'amour qu'aucun d'eux n'est encore capable d’exprimer franchement.

Sam ne tremble pas, secoué par les assauts violents dont Grizz a l'habitude, non, le balancement est merveilleux de tendresse, le plaisir monte lentement, en un vague constante et bienfaitrice, et quand l'orgasme le prend c'est avec le nom de l'homme de sa vie qu'il l'exprime.


	48. De la vérité brute...

Tête basse, silencieux et attentif, Clark obéit aveuglement, il suit Grizz partout où il va, manie la hache et la pelle avec aisance, et garde le silence comme lui a conseillé de le faire Luke.

Et malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y met, Clark ne peut empêcher quelques larmes de couler quand l'heure du déjeuner arrive, et qu'invariablement, Grizz part se poser près de Kevin, leur tournant volontairement le dos.

\- Ça va, demande Kevin, quand Grizz se prend la tête à deux mains en ce samedi midi pluvieux.  
\- J'ai l’impression d'avoir un chien battu qui me suit partout et le pire c'est que c'est moi qui lui ais mis une raclée, soupire Grizz.  
\- Il s'est fait ça tout seul, contre Kevin. Fais le bosser, rien de plus.  
\- Ouais, au moins il bosse bien.  
\- Il ne ménage pas ses efforts, reconnaît le chef d'équipe.  
\- On devrait retrouver le rythme et rattraper le retard. On devrait essayer de trouver plus de matériel. Gordie m'a dit que deux types sont venus demander si on avait besoin d'aide.  
\- J'irais voir au hangar de la mairie, confirme Kevin. Ça peut pas faire de mal d'être plus nombreux. Et ton bras ?

Grizz soulève la manche de son pull, le tissu collé contre sa peau par la transpiration frotte la cicatrice désagréablement.

\- C'est moche mais ça va mieux. J'ai retrouvé toutes les sensations.  
\- Tu as besoin d'en parler, demande Kevin, le regard perdu au loin.

Grizz détaille le profil du jeune homme, semblant s’intéresser au groupe assis plus loin, Kevin ne le regarde pas, pourtant le géant le sait concentré prêt à l'écouter sans émettre le moindre jugement.

\- J'ai pété les plombs. C'était con, ça ne se reproduira pas, assure Grizz.  
\- Si tu as besoin de te défouler, tu devrais trouver un truc pour le faire.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Je vais à la piscine du lycée la nuit quand y a personne. Ça m'aide à décompresser.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais dans l'équipe de natation.  
\- Parce que j'y étais pas, ça me détend, c'est tout. J'aime bien nager seul dans le noir.  
\- Je suis plus tôt du genre à me promener dans les bois.  
\- Alors vas te promener, réplique simplement Kevin.  
\- J'en ai pas le temps, répond franchement Grizz.  
\- Demain, propose Kevin. C'est notre jour de repos.  
\- Je pensais venir travailler un peu, peut être voir s'ils sont d'accord pour bosser.

Kevin tourne la tête brutalement dans sa direction, le regard acéré et fixe, « Non » dit il simplement et Grizz peut presque entendre la menace derrière le ton calme habituel du jeune homme.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul avec eux, affirme Kevin. Et j'ai un truc de prévu demain.  
\- Je peux les gérer.  
\- Sûrement et après tu rentre avec une main en moins, s'exclame le chef d'équipe. C'est mon cul qu'Eliot va botter s'il t'arrive encore un truc.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien.  
\- Mais je savais que tu ne te sentais pas bien, j'aurais dû revenir te chercher.  
\- C'est pas si grave, minimise Grizz.  
\- Tu as eu de la chance qu'Eliot soit là pour te maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que Moreno te soigne.  
\- Tu dramatise, s'amuse Grizz, dans l'espoir de calmer la colère clairement identifiable dans les yeux de son collègue.  
\- Du tout, Moreno m'a dit de veiller sur toi, c'est ce que je fais.  
\- Gordie devrait se mêler de ses affaires, grogne le géant.  
\- C'est ce qu'il fait. Ils tiennent à toi, tu devrais faire des efforts pour eux.  
\- Eux, cherche à clarifier Grizz.  
\- Eliot et Moreno, les autres aussi je pense mais c'est eux qui ont le plus d'importance pour toi. Alors si tu tiens à eux, te fais attention à toi pour eux.  
\- C'est ce que tu fais, veut savoir Grizz. Tu fais attention à toi pour les autres ?  
\- Sûr, affirme Kevin. J'ai pas beaucoup de monde derrière moi, mais je tiens suffisamment à eux pour pas leurs faire l'affront de disparaître quand ils ont le plus besoin de moi.  
\- Sage décision, approuve Grizz, et il pense « Ajoute moi à la liste ».

Kevin hoche la tête, lance un regard vers le reste de l'équipe qui visiblement attend le signal pour reprendre le travail.

\- Si tu ne le sens pas, rentre. Je m'occupe d'eux.  
\- Non, je finis la journée et demain je prends du repos.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi, interroge Kevin, rangeant le reste de leur repas.  
-Je vais improviser, élude Grizz, bien conscient qu'il passera la journée enfermé dans le wagon le corps de Sam alangui sous le sien.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Réunion du club d'informatique.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- On a continué après être arrivé ici, ça aide à garder les pieds sur terre, affirme Kevin, et Grizz acquiesce. La prochaine fois, cogne celui qui te fait chier au lieu de te bousiller le bras.  
\- Sam va me faire la tête au carrée si je me bats, affirme Grizz.  
\- Vaut mieux te faire engueuler que de risquer ta vie, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle.

Et Kevin se lève, deux doigts entre ses lèvres sifflant pour donner le signal du départ, le ronronnement assourdissant de la broyeuse emplit l'air autour d'eux, le vrombissement de la tronçonneuse lui apprend que Luke est à nouveau à la tache et Grizz choisit d'aller aider Jason et Clark à débiter les troncs le long de la route.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est presque neuf heure lorsqu'il passe la porte de la cuisine, la télévision est allumé sur un film d'action bruyant, Becca se lève du canapé pour le rejoindre et Sam n'est nulle part en vue.

\- Tu sais où est Sam, demande t il par réflexe.  
\- En haut, il change Eden, lui répond Becca. Il t'a ramené de quoi manger. Assieds toi, je vais te servir.

Grizz s'assoit, se gardant bien de faire remarquer qu'il préfère voir Sam lui préparer son repas, mais le jeune homme lui a expliqué la tension entre eux, les reproches que lui fait Becca sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

\- Tu travailles demain, demande la jeune femme, alors qu'elle remplit son assiette.  
\- Non, je vais me reposer un peu.  
\- Tu as encore mal, s'intéresse t elle.  
\- Ça lance un peu parfois, mais je fais attention, assure le géant. Je laisse le plus dur aux autres.  
\- Tu as bien raison, tu en fais bien assez comme ça. 

Grizz se contente de hocher la tête, plongeant la fourchette dans l'assiette de pâtes que Becca vient de lui proposer.

\- En parlant de ça, je pense, comment dire, je voudrais....

Becca fait une pause et le regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté, son sourire est étrange, sincère mais un rien gêné.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encourage Grizz entre deux bouchées.  
\- OK, en fait, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est, euh. Il va mieux, tu n'es plus obligé de t'occuper de lui tout le temps.

Grizz ralentit sa mastication, se donnant un peu de temps pour réfléchir mais aussi pour se calmer, évitant de hurler sur la jeune femme, mettant ainsi en lumière une partie de la vie de Sam que le jeune homme n'est peut être pas encore prêt à exposer.

\- Il va mieux, insiste Becca. Il est temps qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller sans toi. Je veux dire que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour l'aider, donc....

Grizz pose lentement sa fourchette, tente de garder un visage le plus serein possible, pourtant il ne retient pas le soupire exaspéré qu'il lui comprime la gorge.

\- C'est lui qui m'aide, dit il simplement. J'ai besoin de lui, pas l'inverse.

Becca fronce les sourcils, les mains contractées sur le bord de la table devant elle, le regard qu'elle pose sur lui le met mal à l'aise, Grizz souffle lentement, cherchant vraiment à conserver son calme.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, explique simplement Grizz. Je le sais, et être près de Sam ça rend les choses moins pénible.

Grizz soupire, abattu, le chagrin revient le hanter brutalement, amenant avec lui le craquement caractéristique de bois et d'os s'entrechoquant, et rien que le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu à mentir sur l’apaisement que lui apporte la présence de Sam lui retourne l'estomac.

\- Moins pénible, se désole Becca. Tu aurais dû en parler, je voudrais t'aider.  
\- Me laisser m'occuper d'Eden, ça m'aide et Sam......

« Je suis désolée » souffle Becca, et elle contourne l’îlot central pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, se détachant de lui à l'instant même où Sam émerge des escaliers, Eden dans les bras. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe » signe Sam d'une main, alors qu'il stabilise le bébé contre son torse de l'autre.

Becca marche droit vers Sam, lui prenant gentiment Eden des bras, et alors qu'elle tourne volontairement le dos au géant, elle serre le bras de Sam, attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas compris, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je suis désolée, épelle t elle pour que Grizz ne comprenne pas.

Et bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, elle vient saisir la nuque de Sam, baissant le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à sa bouche, pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue, « Je t'aime » murmure t elle, avant de quitter la pièce.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est midi et ils sont tous attablés dans la cafétéria, même Will, Sam, Elle et Allie. Grizz garde Eden calée dans le creux de son coude, l'enfant tète gentiment le biberon qu'il tient de l'autre main, mal à l'aise le colosse choisit de coller son pied contre la cheville de Sam en face de lui plus tôt que de taper rageusement sur le sol.

\- Tu m'explique ce qu'on fait tous ici, demande Allie.  
\- Il y a des rumeurs, alors on fait en sorte de faire taire les mauvaises langues, explique un Gordie souriant.  
\- Quel genre, veut savoir Becca.  
\- Alors, d'abord, certaines personnes pensent que Grizz est sur le point de perdre son bras, explique le médecin.  
\- D'où ma présence, comprend le colosse. Hey princesse, c'est sympa de m'aider à cacher mon moignon.

Sam cogne doucement son pied, avec un regard confus, Grizz secoue la tête avec un sourire rassurant, murmurant « Connerie », il le signerait bien, rien que pour voir le sourire magnifique de l'homme de sa vie, mais Eden dort à présent contre son torse.

\- Et apparemment, je suis sur le point de lâcher la mairie pour te rendre ta place, parce que tu me menace, ajoute le chef en direction d'Allie.  
\- Je te menace ?  
\- Ouais, il tremble, ça se voit il est terrifié, se moque Will, et Gordie lève la main pour venir rencontrer celle du cuisinier.  
\- Et nous, veut savoir Elle.  
\- Il y aurait des clans, du coup on montre un front uni.  
\- Je déteste la politique, se plaint Grizz. 

Sam n'a pas tout suivi mais le peu qu'il a pu percevoir lui suffit pour acquiescer, lançant « Un beau tas de conneries » de ses doigts qui fait rire Grizz et Becca lui faisant face.

\- Je vous demande juste de manger et d'avoir l'air de bonne humeur, reprend Gordie. Juste histoire de faire taire les rumeurs. OK ?  
\- Ça marche pour nous, affirme Sam, englobant d'office Grizz d'un mouvement de la main.  
\- Bien sûr, mec, ajoute Will, et les autres se contentent de hocher la tête.  
\- Qui est venu te parler de ces rumeurs, demande Bean.  
\- Plusieurs personnes dont Helena, du coup je préfère prendre les choses au sérieux. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aura l'idée de retenter un coup d'état, mais je prends les devant. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.  
\- T'y tiens tant que ça à ta place, demande Will.  
\- Pas vraiment mais je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici capable de nous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, je trouve qu'on fait du bon boulot tous ensemble, affirme fièrement Gordie.

Et même s'il n'aime pas particulièrement être au centre de l'attention, Grizz hoche la tête, lui aussi pense qu'ils font du beau travail tous ensemble.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam et Bean discutent tranquillement quand Grizz revient des toilettes, s’accroupissant juste à côté de l'homme sans le quel il ne peut plus respirer.

\- On raccompagne les filles et on va se balader, propose Grizz.  
\- Becca emmène Eden se promener avec Kelly et Allie. Elle a dit que je devait m'occuper de toi, explique Sam, confus, Grizz soupire « Je t'explique après » signe t il.  
\- Je te fais confiance, assure Sam.  
\- OK, c'est quand tu veux, alors.  
\- On peut y aller maintenant si tu es prêt. On finit ça demain, ajoute le jeune homme, à l'intention de Bean.  
\- Oui, je vais sûrement rejoindre les filles. Ça va me faire du bien de penser à autre chose.  
\- Tu vas trouver, assure Sam, lui serrant gentiment le bras. Je ne travailles pas demain, je viendrais.  
\- C'est gentil, sourit la jeune femme.

Sam attend d'avoir tourner au coin de la première rue pour prendre la main de Grizz tant pour l'affection qu'il aime partager avec le géant que pour attirer son attention. « Becca » signe Sam de l'autre main et Grizz acquiesce, repoussant le jeune roux dans l'angle d'un mur.

\- Hier soir, Becca m'a dit que tu allais mieux et que du coup je n'étais plus obligé de m'occuper de toi, explique Grizz.  
\- En quoi ça la regarde, râle Sam.

Grizz agite vaguement la main avec une moue désabusé, le colosse s'appuie un peu plus contre Sam, glissant une main sous le blouson, cherchant la peau tiède.

\- Je sais, ajoute Grizz. Mais du coup, je lui ai dit que c'est toi qui t'occupais de moi.  
\- Très intelligent, sourit le jeune sourd.  
\- C'est la vérité. J'ai besoin de toi.

« Et je suis à toi » lui assure Sam et au lieu de l’embrasser comme Grizz l'espère, le jeune homme lui prend la main, ajoutant « A la gare, maintenant ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme ils en ont pris l'habitude, les deux garçons se défont de leurs vêtements aussitôt passé la porte du wagon, Grizz s'assoit sur le bord du matelas, enlevant ses chaussures, et alors qu'il regarde avidement Sam retirer son pull et le t shirt en dessous, le colosse rampe en marche arrière jusqu'à heurter la paroi.

\- T’enlève pas le reste, demande le géant mais Sam ne perçoit que le contour de son visage.

Peu lui importe, Sam avance vers lui sur les mains et les genoux, avant de remonter sur ses jambes, venant s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses, actionnant l'interrupteur d'un geste rapide, souriant quand le visage du colosse lui apparaît enfin, « Hey », dit simplement le jeune homme. 

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là haut, murmure Grizz, agrippant possessivement les hanches délicates.  
\- J'admire la vue.

Grizz hoche la tête en plissant les yeux, avant de laisser errer son regard sur la peau pâle et de venir saisir le mamelon dressé entre ses dents, le gémissement est indécent, tout comme le mouvement de bassin qu'esquisse Sam, faisant se rencontrer leurs membres plus que répondant.

Sam vient frotter le crâne, entrelaçant les longues mèches brunes avec ses doigts, enfonçant plus encore le visage du géant contre son torse, « Plus fort » demande t il et Grizz grogne, le son se répercutant à travers les os fragiles du jeune homme.

Grizz mord, suce et aspire la peau entre ses lèvres jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang sur sa langue, Sam soupire de frustration quand le géant se dégage de ses mains toujours perdus dans ses cheveux pour lui parler.

\- Je veux que tu me touche, dit simplement Grizz.  
\- Quoi, marmonne Sam, les mots se sont perdus dans le brouillard d'envie enveloppant son cerveau.

« Touche moi » répète Grizz, appuyant bien son articulation, et Sam ouvre de grands yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Au dessus de mes vêtements, insiste Grizz. Je vais te regarder faire et dès que je me sentirais mal je te le ferais savoir.  
\- J'ai peur, affirme sans honte le jeune homme.  
\- Je t'arrêterais avant de perdre pied, promet Grizz.

Le colosse repousse Sam, amorçant le premier mouvement pour s'allonger en travers du matelas, « Viens » signe Grizz avec un sourire encourageant, alors Sam obéit, il s'appuie d'un coude, laissant l'autre main traîner le long du torse exposé de l'homme auquel il appartient. « J'y vais » murmure t il, alors que sa main quitte la peau chaude pour le Jeans rêche.

Le souvenir lointain de la forme massive du membre de Grizz dans sa main est bien trop flou pour qu'il parvient à se faire une idée clair de ce qu'il caresse, mais Grizz soupire lourdement, alors Sam se dit qu'il ne doit pas si mal s'y prendre que ça. La tête basculée en arrière sur le matelas, le colosse garde une main cramponnée sur la cuisse toujours vêtue du Jeans de Sam, la pression allant et venant de façon inégale en rythme avec les mouvements lents de la main de Sam sur lui.

\- Ouvre mon pantalon, demande Grizz, après avoir saisi le menton de Sam pour ramener le regard sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu es sûr, s'inquiète le jeune homme.

Pas que l'idée de Grizz le retournant violemment pour le baiser le gêne mais l'attaque de panique qui pourrait en résulter remue encore bien trop de mauvais souvenir dans son ventre pour que Sam prenne le moindre risque. « S'il te plaît » signe le géant pour bien insister sur ce qu'il veut, alors Sam obéit, les doigts tremblant et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La sensation de peau chaude contre ses doigts est merveilleuse, le membre est dur, la pointe humide, rouge, douce, appelant à la caresse et aux baisers.

\- Doucement, murmure Grizz, serrant la main reposant toujours sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Sam lève les yeux sur le visage contracté du colosse, léchant ses lèvres par réflexes, Grizz enfonce profondément les dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, se contenant de son mieux visiblement.

\- Je veux sentir ta bouche sur ma queue, dit il le plus clairement possible, et l’accro dans la respiration de Sam lui laisse penser que le jeune homme l'a très bien compris.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir faire ça comme il faut, bredouille le jeune sourd.  
\- Essaye, impose Grizz et déjà Sam se penche.

Le goût salé ne le surprend pas vraiment, il est déjà arrivé que Grizz glisse un doigt couvert de son propre sperme entre les lèvres de Sam, non le goût ne le surprend pas mais la lourdeur de la chair contre sa langue lui tire un soupire tremblant, la main de Grizz contractée douloureusement dans ses cheveux n'arrange rien. 

Pourtant il se concentre, le souvenir des mouvements lents et constants de Grizz bien présent en tête, Sam s'applique à la tâche. Ses lèvres épousent la forme du membre contre sa langue. Aspirant de son mieux la chair dure, il creuse les joues pour mieux en apprécier les contours. Il ne l'entend pas bien sûr, mais Grizz gémit bruyamment, triturant son crâne de ses doigts agiles.

Sam se sent bien trop dur, emporté par le plaisir qui brûle son ventre, il ne lui faudrait qu'un tout petit quelque chose pour jouir, Grizz enfonçant son sexe entre ses lèvres par exemple, le jeune homme n'est pas vraiment surpris quand la morsure de l'orgasme le traverse alors que le colosse pousse son membre au fond de sa gorge.

Sam se laisse aller dans les vagues de plaisir alors que Grizz va et vient entre ses lèvres, il n'oppose pas la moindre résistance quand Grizz le saisit par les épaules pour le pousser contre le matelas, Sam ne fait qu'ouvrir les yeux admirant le colosse le dominer de toute sa splendeur, les yeux fermés, usant de sa bouche jusqu'à jouir au fond de sa gorge en tremblant.

Grizz se laisse tomber sur le côté, resserrant les bras sur les épaules de Sam par réflexe, ramenant le visage du jeune homme contre son ventre.

\- Je t'aime, dit il, et pour une fois, aucunes larmes de peur ou de chagrin ne vient entacher ce moment parfait.

Sam tire la couverture sur eux, sentant déjà ses membres s'engourdir de sommeil, il peut sentir les vibrations parcourir le torse de Grizz, alors que le colosse lui parle. 

Un jour il l'espère, Grizz ne cachera plus ses mots, peut être alors qu'il n'existera plus aucun secrets entre eux, et la peur de perdre tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à construire ensemble, que Sam ne peut réprimer finira par disparaître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée Casey, j'avais dit hier soir pour le nouveau chapitre mais..... Procrastination quand tu nous tiens......


	49. Apprivoiser le temps.

La maison est vide et calme en ce début d'après midi, une vraie bénédiction pour Grizz. Les lourds regards qui se sont attardés sur lui toute la journée ont mis ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Parvenir à ignorer les sentiments qu'ils lui inspirent est bien plus simple quand les gars restent à distance et professionnels. Il n'y a que Clark pour lui lancer constamment des regards emplis de chagrin et de regrets. 

Un peu de paix et de calme, voilà tout ce qu'il cherche, l'eau est fraîche dans sa bouche alors qu'il passe son visage sous le jet du robinet de la cuisine, c'est seulement en se redressant qu'il s’aperçoit que la porte du sous sol est ouverte.

Le porte manteau dans l'entrée ne comporte que trois veste, le long manteau noir de Becca, la veste en Jeans de Will et le blouson de randonné que Sam porte quotidiennement depuis que le colosse lui en a fait cadeau plus d'un mois au paravent pour aller construire l'enclot du poulailler.

Le géant mordille l'intérieur de sa joue, tout en essuyant ses mains, bientôt cinq jours qu'il n'a pas pu poser ses mains sur la peau de Sam, à peine un baiser volé avant de partir travailler, et quelques sourires échangés à distance. 

Alors pour une fois, Grizz veut croire en sa bonne étoile, il referme la porte du sous sol avant de dévaler la volée de marche en courant. La faible luminosité lui fait plisser les yeux et Sam est là, penché sur un panier de linge sale, ses vêtements de travail plus précisément, le jeune homme lui tourne le dos. 

Quelques secondes pour s’imprégner de sa beauté parfaite et Grizz marche droit sur l'homme qu'il aime de tout son cœur, enlevant son pull et le laissant tomber au sol dans le même geste.

Grizz sait qu'il aurait dû actionner l'interrupteur pour s'annoncer, il imagine déjà le petit sursaut de Sam, mais il ne se voit pas remonter la vingtaine de marche, rien que l'envie de poser ses mains sur la peau de Sam le préoccupe. 

Le léger soubresaut est bien là quand il vient refermer ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme, pourtant vite remplacer par un soupire de bien être quand Sam s'enfonce entre ses bras.

\- Tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui, murmure Sam. Je suis content que tu sois là.  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffle Grizz contre son oreille et Sam cherche à se retourner. Non, bouge pas, impose Grizz, resserrant les bras sur les hanches, pour l'immobiliser.

Sam se laisse faire comme il le fait toujours, il ne comprend rien des mots murmurer contre sa peau, mais quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Grizz restera toujours seul maître de son destin. 

Sous le t shirt, une de ses mains remonte lentement le long du torse de Sam, ignorant volontairement les mamelons sur son passage et ses doigts se referment sur la gorge bien trop blanche, maintenant la tête du jeune homme contre son visage, alors qu'il serre les main sur l'avant bras du géant.

\- J'ai fait que penser à toi toute la journée. A tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire.

Ses doigts quittent la pulsation dans son cou, redescendent, dessinant des cercles hypnotisant sur le téton, et Sam tremble entre ses bras, frottant ses reins contre le membre raid dans son dos, ses ongles crispés sur la chair de l'avant bras le maintenant en place. « Grizz » gémit il, la voix étouffée et marquée par la frustration. Alors le colosse relâche un peu son bras autour des hanches, et Sam vient loger son visage dans son cou.

\- J'espère que c'est pas parce que tu t'es blessé que tu rentre tôt.  
\- J'avais juste envie de te toucher, Babe, répond Grizz, en toute honnêteté.

Sam ne cherche même pas à lire les mots sur ses lèvres, Grizz aime murmurer contre sa peau, dissimulant ses sentiments, pour une bonne raison certainement, le jeune homme en est persuadé. Cette étrange habitude s'est imposé dans leurs étreintes tout comme les mains de Grizz le dirigeant là où il veut le voir, et Sam adore être à se merci. 

Le premier baiser a le goût de la liberté, Sam sourit contre ses lèvres, les mains caressant ses joues, son cou, ses cheveux, puis un grognement de frustration échoue sur sa bouche.

\- Quoi, murmure Grizz, s'écartant, autorisant Sam à lire sur ses lèvres par ce simple mouvement.  
\- Tes cheveux, détache tes cheveux, supplie le jeune sourd. S'il te plaît.  
\- Enlève ton t shirt, contre le géant.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Becca est en haut avec Eden.  
\- Elle a des raisons de descendre, demande Grizz, alors qu'il vient glisser l'élastique sur son poignet.  
\- Je ne crois pas.  
\- Enlève ton t shirt, répète Grizz, et Sam obéit.

Ses mains courent sur la peau blanche, leurs bouches s'entrechoquent, Sam crispent les doigts sur son visage, et lentement Grizz le fait reculer jusqu'à heurter un obstacle dans son dos. « Vient là », souffle le géant, glissant les mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever, comme toujours, confiant et totalement subjugué, Sam se laisse aller entre les bras puissant, et alors qu'il atterrit sur du métal froid, les lèvres de Grizz murmurent « Parfait ». 

Et pour une fois, Grizz n'a pas à se ratatiner sur lui même pour l'embrasser tout comme Sam n'a pas à se percher haut sur les orteils pour atteindre la bouche du géant.

\- Écarte les jambes, murmure Grizz, tout en se frayant déjà un passage entre elle.

Sam est alangui, malléable entre ses mains, répondant aux désirs de Grizz de son plein gré mais quelque chose dans ses mains hésitantes irrite le colosse.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, interroge Grizz, les mains sur les hanches de Sam.  
\- On a pas ce qu'il faut ici, tu sais pour......

Sam rougit, incapable d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, rien qu'un petit mouvement de tête vers le bas, et Grizz hoche la tête avec une moue désappointée, « Je ne comprends pas », marmonne t il et Sam soupire en fermant les yeux.

\- On a pas de gel, ici, précise le jeune homme, et il ne reçoit qu'un « Oh » inarticulé comme réponse.  
\- C'est un problème, parce que là..... Ça va être dur de s'arrêter, et c'est même pas une blague salace, sourit Grizz.  
\- Je sais, se plaint Sam. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Grizz le dévisage, semble réfléchir à l'idée de courir jusqu'à la gare comme Sam est sur le point de suggérer ou peut être d'aller fouiller l'étage, les salles de bain, qui sait ?

\- Y a un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi depuis quelque temps, j'ai pas osé t'en parler parce que c'est embarrassant.  
\- Embarrassant, répète Sam, avec un sourire. Sérieux ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait être embarrassant entre nous. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as déjà fait.  
\- Ferme la, murmure Grizz, mais ne le pense pas vraiment. J'ai un peu comme qui dirait l'envie de te lécher.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait, répond honnêtement le jeune homme.  
\- Je sais mais pas ton ventre ou ton torse, plus tôt en bas… Je veux dire te lécher pour heu.... Pour t'ouvrir, tu sais pour te préparer à ….  
\- D'accord, réplique immédiatement Sam, très enthousiaste.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Plus que sûr, affirme Sam et il se laisse glisser de la machine à laver.

Les mains sur la boucle de ceinture, Sam attend le hochement de tête saccadé avant de faire glisser la lanière de cuir contre le Jeans. Grizz le regarde ouvrir son pantalon alors que ses doigts jouent avec les petites boucles rousses dans sa nuque, rien qu'un petit mouvement incontrôlé quand la main disparaît dans son Jeans, et les longs doigts de Sam viennent caresser son sexe au dessus du tissus.

Un baiser sur le front, une caresse à l'arrière du crane, et les yeux qui se ferment, Grizz apprend à apprécier la main de Sam sur lui, la délicatesse des caresses et l'envie très claire en dessous. Son sexe est humide, raide presque douloureux et les doigts de Sam en épousent la forme, testant le self contrôle du colosse. 

Autant Grizz aime avoir le dessus sur le jeune homme autant Sam aime tester les limites de sa patience, pas au mieux de sa forme, Grizz se sent proche de la rupture, prêt à plaquer Sam contre le métal froid, oubliant la tendresse qu'il ne manque pas d'offrir à chacune de leurs étreintes.

La bouche perdue dans les cheveux, Grizz murmure « Babe » avant de venir saisir le menton un peu durement, plantant un regard intense dans les yeux troublés du jeune roux, signal clair que le contrôle de la situation vient de glisser entre les mains du géant, rien qu'un baiser et Sam s'autorise à exprimer un dernier désir avant de lâcher prise.

\- Je veux te voir, soupire le jeune roux, Grizz hoche la tête et son t shirt disparaît.

Le colosse regarde les longs doigts errer contre son torse, tracer leur chemin jusque sur son ventre, et Sam l'embrasse avant de se retourner, soumis, alangui, magnifique.

Grizz pousse d'une main sur l’omoplate et Sam se laisse aller contre la machine devant lui, les doigts cramponnés au métal tiède. L'ombre d'une caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le jeune homme tremble d'anticipation alors que son pantalon glisse le long de ses jambes, Grizz ne lui retire pas volontairement, enroulant le tissu aux chevilles délicates, expression de son contrôle total sur Sam et des sensations qu'il veut lui donner.

D'abord, ce sont ses mains qui glissent le long de ses cuisses, empoignant la chair tendre de ses fesses, s'amusant à les écarter, ce sont ensuite ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans la peau bien trop blanche puis sa bouche qui s'y perd un instant, apportant frisson et envie de plus.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais avoir une idée à quel point tu es beau, murmure Grizz, et d'un doigt il trace un « B » dans son dos.

Patiemment comme il a appris à l'être pour Grizz, Sam attend de sentir le premier doigt frôler la peau plissée au creux de son corps, l'air qui court sur sa colonne vertébrale est chaud, allant et venant par saccade inégale, Grizz doit cherche à calmer son cœur et son esprit avant d'oser toucher cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

Le métal est inconfortable sous son torse bien qu'il se soit réchauffé au contact de sa peau, la position n'a rien de naturel pour lui, le visage ainsi plaquer dans la pénombre, son monde se résume aux mains de Grizz sur son corps et à la pulsation de son propre cœur hurlant dans sa tête.

Quand l'humidité vient le toucher pour la première fois, Sam ne peut retenir un petit sursaut, une main se saisie de son épaule, frottant au passage les épines de sa colonne vertébrale. Par petits coups délicats et rapides, la langue trace le contour du point le plus secret de son corps, il peut sentir l'humidité se rependre entre ses jambes.

Bientôt il l'espère, la langue franchira l'anneau de muscle, l'ouvrant lentement, apportant chaleur et bien être, préparant la venue triomphante du membre de Grizz.

Grizz, lui, souffle lentement entre chaque allée et venue de sa langue, d'une main il maintient Sam en avant, précaution inutile, il le sait bien, le jeune homme est totalement soumis à sa volonté, pourtant le contrôle que lui apporte ce simple geste fait brûler ses veines d'envie, de l'autre il caresse la peau bien trop blanche de Sam Eliot, traçant de petits cercles abstrait le long de la cuisse frémissante.

Malgré la certitude, lentement comme pour s'assurer que Sam reste bien là où il veut le voir, Grizz vient caresser le flanc, traçant un chemin jusque sous la cuisse, trouvant le petit creux si séduisant qu'il aime titiller, lorsque Sam cherche l’apaisement après s'être soumis à tous ses désirs. Et c'est alors que ses genoux touchent le sol de béton ciré que Grizz ose enfin enfoncer sa langue dans le canal accueillant, recevant un gémissement de pure luxure en réponse. 

Sous ses doigts, Sam tremble, soupire, son nom murmurer en une litanie obsédante. S'écartant rien qu'un instant, Grizz vient lécher sa paume, et ses yeux se perdent sur le muscle luisant, ouvert sur le seuil merveilleux de corps de Sam Eliot, comment un être aussi lumineux peut il accepter d'être soumis au sous homme qu'il est devenu ?

Son membre est dur à l'en faire souffrir, sa main rude mais l'humidité bienvenue, apaisant le feu courant dans son bas ventre, de là où il est agenouillé, Grizz distingue très nettement les articulations blanchies, Sam contracte les mains, résistant à l'envie de venir caresser son sexe au supplice, alors le colosse lui offre le salut, quand ses doigts se referment sur le membre gonfler d'envie.

\- S'il te plaît, ose demander le jeune homme soumis à ses tortures.

Grizz aimerait bien rester là, sa langue au plus profond des entrailles, les yeux perdus sur les frissons remontant la colonne vertébrale, mais quoi qu'il veuille, quelques soient ses désirs les plus sombres, la souffrance de Sam finira toujours par balayer ses instants de prédateur.

Alors tirant un peu plus ses vêtements vers le bas, Grizz caresse son membre, y étalant sa propre salive, et avec un dernier baiser sur le petit creux qu'il aime tant, le colosse se lève, empoigne les hanches un peu trop brutalement sûrement, et d'un mouvement sec s'enfonce au plus profond du ventre de Sam Eliot.

Le cri qu'il reçoit vrille le peu de self contrôle qui lui restait, enclenchant malgré lui un martellement diabolique. Perdu sous ses coups de reins, Sam gémit, l'idée d'obéissance disparut depuis bien longtemps, et sa main s'active vivement sur son membre au bord du précipice.

L'angle est parfait, la hauteur idéale, et la vision de son sexe entrant et sortant, étirant la chair fait gronder le plaisir dans son ventre.

Alors qu'il se sait prêt à rendre les armes, Grizz se penche en avant, crispe une main dans la nuque, appréciant la caresse des cheveux sur ses doigts, accueillant la déferlante de plaisir avec un grognement bestial que Sam n'entend pas mais qui pourtant se repend sous sa peau telle une traînée de feu. 

Comme toujours, une fois l'instinct primaire satisfait, Grizz sent ses membres se relâcher et l'envie d'offrir toute la tendresse dont il est capable prend possession de lui, ses mains errent, apaisantes sur la peau rougit, péniblement coincé entre son torse et la machine sous lui, Sam souffle, la respiration saccadée et le cœur hurlant au supplice. 

\- Tu es tellement beau, murmure t il. Tellement parfait, si tu pouvais seulement savoir à quel point je t'aime.

Ce que Grizz aime à prononcer ses mots contre la peau de Sam Eliot, dissimulant le plus secret de son âme entre les os fragiles de l'homme de sa vie. La litanie de tendre promesses soulage son cœur et son esprit, se persuadant que Sam ne se soumet que parce qu'il en ressent l'envie brûlante et pas seulement dans le but de lui plaire et dans l'espoir de garder le géant à sa merci.

Quand son surnom perce l'air entre eux, Grizz sait que Sam a retrouvé ses esprits et qu'il doit lui rendre sa liberté, pourtant alors qu'il se lève, éloignant ses mains précautionneusement, Sam le rattrape.

\- Ne me t'en vas pas, souffle la voix étouffée.  
\- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, répète Grizz pour la centième fois au moins, bien conscient que Sam ne l'entend pas.

Prenant bien garde à laisser une de ses mains traîner le long de la jambe, Grizz remonte le sous vêtement et le pantalon jusqu'à l'entrée brillante, et humide de son sperme. Rien qu'un instant pour imprimer la vision merveilleuse et délicieusement obscène dans son esprit, et la rondeur délicate du fessier de Sam Eliot disparaît sous le Jeans rugueux.

Il ne cherche pas à refermer les boutons, Grizz veut simplement dissimuler le membre à nouveau souple, refusant de céder à ses instincts primaires, lui ordonnant d'avaler le sexe pour en savourer le sel et soutirer des gémissements délectables au corps soumis à sa toute puissance. 

Sam n'a pas bougé, toujours le visage plaqué contre la machine à laver, une main accrochée au métal, l'autre pendant lamentablement dans le vide. Délicatement, Grizz glisse les bras sous le ventre, remontant doucement jusqu'à soulever Sam qui se laisse retourner entre ses bras.

Le jeune homme se laisse aller en avant, atterrissant sur le torse du colosse avec un petit gémissement adorable.

« Je te tiens » assure Grizz, alors qu'il place lui même les bras de Sam autour de son cou, avant d’attraper les cuisses et le jeune roux quitte le sol. Il enroule les jambes autour des hanches du colosse qui soutient tout son poids. Les quelques pas sont un peu hasardeux, Sam n'est pas bien grand mais alors qu'il se laisse complémentent aller contre le corps du géant, Grizz prend pleinement conscience du poids reposant sur ses bras, priant pour son poignet douloureux tienne le coup. 

Le vieux fauteuil a connu des jours meilleurs, le tissus est déchiré par endroit et une tâche d'humidité imprègne le haut du dossier, Grizz ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça alors qu'il se laisse tomber en arrière, Sam toujours coincé contre son torse, il ne laisse passer qu'un petit grognement étouffé, signe du choc et de l'air quittant ses poumons quand le poids de Sam est venu comprimer sa poitrine.

Ses jambes sont bien trop longues comme toujours, Grizz vient croiser les chevilles sur le bras du fauteuil, calant son dos à l'autre extrémité, et Sam enfonce son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu sens la terre, murmure le jeune homme, et Grizz sourit.

Une petite pression de la main sur l'omoplate nu, et Sam redresse la tête, calant son menton sur l'épaule, angle parfaitement étudié pour lui offrir la plus belle vue qui soit, le visage de Grizz Visser à seulement dix centimètre du sien.

\- On a réussi à déraciner la souche qui bloquer la route. Ça n'a pas été facile, on en a chié, crois moi.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es rentré plus tôt ? C'était fatiguant ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé au moins ?  
\- Je vais bien mais j'en avais marre d'être avec eux.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait, s’énerve Sam.  
\- Rien de mal, je suppose, murmure Grizz.

Sam le dévisage, et signe « Tu vas bien ? », Grizz ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, maintenant que ces mains ont repris leurs place sur sa peau, oui il va mieux mais là dehors, cerné par ces regards attristés et coupables, il ne se sentait pas bien, pas à sa place.

\- J'en avais marre de les sentir me regarder dès que je tournais le dos.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ils te regardent tout le temps, c'est normal, c'est toi le chef après tout. Ils attendent tes ordres.  
\- Je sais mais là, c'était différent.  
\- Pourquoi, répète Sam.  
\- Il est quel heure ?

Sam se redresse, secouant la tête négativement, le jeune homme a parfaitement compris le mode de fonctionnement de Grizz, la tentative de diversion l'irrite autant qu'elle lui fait de la peine.

\- Gordie t'a dit de parler de ce qui ne va pas. Alors vas s'y, je te regarde.  
\- Je viens d'avoir dix neuf ans.   
\- Aujourd'hui ? C'est ton anniversaire ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt, on aurait préparé une fête.  
\- Justement pour ça, je n'ai pas envie de le fêter. J'en ai pas l'habitude, explique Grizz.  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne fêtes pas tes anniversaires ?  
\- Plus depuis mes quinze ans.   
\- Ton père, comprend Sam.

« Ouais » marmonne le colosse, et Sam sent une nouvelle vague de rage le submerger. A chaque révélations, la solitude et la tristesse de la vie passée de Grizz lui apparaît de plus en plus clairement.

\- Je leur ai jamais expliquer pourquoi, mais on a passé mes trois derniers anniversaires sur le terrain à picoler pour marquer le coup. Je suppose qu'ils y ont pensé autant que moi.  
\- Ils ont tenté quelque chose ?   
\- Clark a essayé de me prendre dans ses bras.

Sam enrage encore plus, bien qu'il reste à distance le footballeur ne cesse de pleurer leur amitié partie en fumée, selon Kevin, Clark ne fait que regarder Grizz de loin, pourtant le chef d'équipe a déjà exprimer l'envie de lui refaire le portrait rien que pour lui faire payer le stress qu'il peut distinguer dans les grands yeux verts de Grizz chaque fois qu'il entend cette voix prononcer son nom.

\- Tu l'as laissé faire ?  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répond Grizz.   
\- Tu aurais pu prendre un jour de repos, tu n'aurais pas été obliger de les voir, affirme Sam.  
\- Je suis censé commencer à retourner la terre dans moins d'un mois, on est déjà en retard sur le programme. Je ne vais pas perdre encore plus de temps en raison de petits désagréments personnels.  
\- Je vais aller voir Gordie, le menace Sam.   
\- Non, c'est pas nécessaire. C'est finit maintenant. Demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Sam plisse les yeux, alors qu'il se redresse complètement, ramassant ses jambes contre son torse. Le menton appuyé à ses genoux repliés, le jeune homme dévisage l'homme auquel il appartient.

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Will pour qu'il ramène un gâteau ce soir.  
\- Non, supplie Grizz. S'te plaît, Babe. On l'a bien fêté ensemble, pas besoin d'en parler aux autres.  
\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, affirme Sam.

Grizz bascule la tête en arrière, il sent Sam remuer sur son ventre, chercher à atteindre la poche de son Jeans et donc son téléphone.

\- Le trente janvier, murmure le jeune sourd, et Grizz comprend que Sam vient d'inscrire cette information capitale dans son contact sur son téléphone.  
\- Je te jure si tu prévois une méga fête pour mes vingts ans, je pars me cacher dans les bois pour quinze jours au moins.  
\- Je n'ai rien compris, réplique Sam, par habitude.

«Je sais » marmonne Grizz en réponse et quand il relève la tête pour répéter sa menace, Sam est toujours absorbé par l'écran de son téléphone, le colosse a la désagréable impression que plus qu'un gâteau en dessert, c'est toute une fête qu'il s’apprête à subir ce soir. Un petit mouvement du genou pour secouer le jeune homme assis sur ses jambes, et Sam le regarde.

\- Pitié pas de fête, épelle t il, joignant les mains en une supplique inutile. J'ai déjà eu un super cadeau.  
\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu n'y échapperas pas.  
\- J'en ai vraiment pas besoin.  
\- Tu le mérite largement, contre Sam, le regard de nouveau fixé à l'écran. En plus, je suis sûr que tu te générais pas pour prévoir un truc pour mon anniversaire si tu en connaissais la date, alors....

« Le dix mars » pense Grizz, dans à peine plus d'un mois, et des semaines qu'il y réfléchit. Le téléphone retrouve sa place dans la poche du Jeans toujours ouvert et Sam s'allonge de tout son long, son corps épousant à la perfection les angles et les creux du sien. Le menton appuyé à ses avant bras repliés sur la poitrine du colosse, Sam se perd un instant dans les grand yeux verts ourlés d'un halo de brun doré.

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques, murmure Sam, et Grizz se sent rougir.  
\- Ils sont marrons, pas grand chose de spécial.  
\- Si tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux, commence Sam, et il se redresse, posant ses lèvres sur la bouche tremblante. Tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas un homme plus beau que toi au monde, termine t il, avant de se hisser plus haut, glissant les mains dans les merveilleuses mèches brunes.

Alors Grizz glisse les mains entre le Jeans et la peau tiède, appréciant le soupire chargé d'envie, et l'idée d'aller avaler le sexe raide et humide s'impose à lui comme une évidence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et comme il le pensait, environ une heure plus tard, son téléphone sonne, et la voix de Gordie ne le surprend absolument pas, Grizz repousse ses cheveux vers l'arrière, alors qu'il regarde Sam émerger lentement.

\- Alors comme ça tu pensais pouvoir échapper à l'humiliation publique, se moque son ami.  
\- Sérieux, toi tu peux comprendre, pas vrai ?  
\- Oh oui, je comprends que tu vas t'asseoir bien gentiment devant le gâteau que Will te prépare et que tu vas sourire en soufflant tes bougies. Y aura même des photos pour immortaliser l'instant, assure Gordie.  
\- Je te maudis, réplique Grizz, attrapant le menton de Sam pour qu'il puisse lire très clairement les mots sur ses lèvres. Ouais, tire toi t'as raison ! Attends que je t’attrape !

Le fou rire de Gordie à l'autre bout du fil le rend heureux, voir Sam se rhabiller en courant, son corps secoué par son rire silencieux fait exploser son cœur de bonheur.

\- Je te jures, vous allez me le payer.  
\- Dans le fond, je suis persuadé que tu es tout content comme un gosse, se moque Gordie.   
\- J'espère que vous allez pas me faire l'affront de me faire souffler les bougies devant tout le monde, s’inquiète Grizz.  
\- Non, justement, c'est pour ça que je t’appelais. Will nous ramène de quoi faire un bon repas tous ensemble à la maison ce soir. Kelly vient, Kevin aussi.  
\- C'est déjà ça, soupire le colosse.  
\- Laisse nous faire ça pour toi, réplique son chef des plus sérieux. On ne sait jamais quoi faire pour te faire plaisir et te dire à quel point tu comptes pour nous. C'est juste une petite fête.

« D'accord » capitule Grizz, et son regard s'attarde sur la large boursouflure rouge serpentant sur son avant bras, il se souvient parfaitement des regards terrorisés alors qu'il était rentré le bras ouvert en deux, les vêtements couvert de sang et un bleu sur le visage.

\- A la maison, pour le dîner, vers vingt heures, conclut Gordie.  
\- Je ne m'enfuirais pas, promet Grizz.

Alors que le téléphone disparaît dans sa poche, Grizz réajuste son sous vêtement et son Jeans, dissimulant aux yeux du monde ces parties de son corps que seul Sam est autorisé à voir et il se décide à monter prêt à affronter la tempête Becca.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fait du peu que Will a encore à sa disposition le repas est bon, il manque de soda ou de jus de fruit, mais bientôt il l'espère les arbres commenceront à fleurir, égayant les bois et remplissant rapidement leur réserve. 

Becca a pris grand soin de décorer la table de la salle à manger et une banderole colorée lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire orne le mur derrière lui. Comme il est devenu évident pour tous dans cette maison, Sam est assis à sa droite, Gordie à sa gauche et il se sent bien, vraiment bien. Les rires et les sourires lui réchauffent le cœur, tout compte fait, Grizz est même heureux que Sam ait vendu la mèche, il se promet de faire mieux pour les dix huit ans du jeune homme dans un mois.

Quand les pleurs d'Eden emplissent la salle à manger, Grizz saut sur ses pieds tel un diable sortant de sa boite « Moi, moi, moi » chantonne t il.

\- Hey, princesse. Toi aussi, tu veux souhaiter un bon anniversaire à tonton Grizz. Oh oui, je suis d'accord. Elle dit que je suis un vieux croûton, c'est pas sympa de parler comme ça aux personnes âgées. Je vais me vexer tu sais.  
\- Et c'est vrai, se moque Allie. T'es le plus vieux ici. Ça fait quoi de vivre parmi tout ces jeunes, papy ?

« Toi » grogne Grizz, un doigt pointer sur Allie, son autre main maintenant Eden en sécurité contre son torse, « Moi » lui réplique Allie les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu sais, je suis un peu un bébé à côté de vous tous.  
\- Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux vilaines petites filles, interroge Grizz. Elles finissent puni dans leurs chambres.  
\- Hou, j'ai peur.

Grizz grogne, amorçant un mouvement vers le jeune fille, un poing serré, l'air menaçant et ils rient tous ensemble même Sam qui n'a compris que les mots prononcés par le géant.

Quand Will apporte le gâteau, Grizz ne fait que soupirer, faussement mécontent, Eden toujours calée contre son torse, le colosse consent à s'asseoir, les lumières s'éteignent, et le chant consacré emplis le salon, Grizz ne parvient pas à discerner la voix de Sam parmi le brouhaha, alors il le cherche des yeux. 

Le jeune homme est appuyé au dossier d'une chaise de l'autre côté de la table, Grizz capte son regard oscillant de son visage à l'enfant endormi dans ses bras. Un petit mouvement de tête pour insister l'homme de sa vie à le rejoindre, et le géant craint de se faire éconduire, mais Sam lui sourit gentiment, et d'une poussée il quitte le dossier de la chaise pour contourner la table.

Le regarder traverser la salle à manger pour le rejoindre fait s’accélérer la pulsation dans ses veines, et son cœur est près de s'arrêter quand Sam s'appuie d'une main sur son épaule collant sa joue à sa tempe.

\- Je t'aide à souffler, Papy, se moque Sam, mais son autre main vient de glisser sous son t shirt dans son dos.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » pense le colosse, au loin un flash lui laisse penser qu'il aura un très beau souvenir de cette soirée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kevin mange lentement sa part de gâteau quand Grizz vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- J'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis l'anniversaire de mon père, dix jours avant qu'on arrive ici, explique le jeune homme.  
\- Ta mère cuisine bien, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Mon frère, corrige Kevin. Il doit être à Boston dans son école de pâtisserie aujourd'hui, enfin si le temps passe de la même façon là bas.  
\- Il a quel âge ?  
\- Comme toi, sourit tristement le chef d'équipe.

La boule dur qui vient obstruer sa gorge manque de l'étouffer, Grizz offrirait bien ses bras pour apaiser la peine de son ami, mais Kevin est d'un naturel distant et réservé, alors le colosse choisit de changer de sujet.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'aller te changer avant de venir ? Gordie a dû te prévenir au dernier moment.  
\- Je suis venu directement du chantier, confirme le jeune homme. J'ai vu le message d'Eliot en raccompagnant les autres.  
\- C'est Sam qui t'a invité, s'étonne Grizz.  
\- Je lui donne régulièrement de tes nouvelles, répond seulement Kevin.

Grizz se redresse, alors que son cœur marque un grand coup d'accélération, se demandant ce que Kevin peut percevoir de leur relation.

\- Tu aurais dû venir avec ta copine, choisit de dire le géant, cherchant encore à détourner la conversation mais pour son propre bien cette fois.  
\- Une autre fois, élude Kevin. D'ailleurs je vais y aller. On se voit demain ?  
\- Ouais, je serais peut être un peu en retard, explique Grizz. On a pas tous les jours dix neuf ans.  
\- Profite s'en.

Kevin est prêt de partir quand Grizz voit Sam lui serrer gentiment l'épaule, lui tendant un morceau de gâteau recouvert de film plastique sur une assiette, le chef d'équipe sourit et ne recule pas quand Sam glisse les bras dans son dos pour une rapide étreinte.

\- Vous êtes proches Kevin et toi, demande Grizz, quand Sam vient se coller au mur pour apprécier la pulsation de la musique.  
\- Il est gentil, assure le jeune roux. Et il veille bien sur toi.  
\- Je peux veiller sur moi tout seul, tu sais ?  
\- Bien sûr, sourit Sam. Mais je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il jette un coup d’œil de temps en temps. Et puis, il aime bien les menacer, du coup ils se tiennent à carreau. Tu aurais dû lui parler de ton anniversaire, il les aurait empêcher de t'embêter.  
\- Je suis content qu'ils m'aient pris la tête, j'ai pu profiter de toi, tranquille, réplique Grizz, haussant les sourcils en un geste équivoque.  
\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une occasion pour profiter de moi, relève le jeune sourd.

« Hum » se contente de répondre Grizz, il ne reste qu'un tout petit espace entre leurs corps, la main de Sam est accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon contre le mur, Grizz s'imagine bien se pencher, l'embrasser et enfin se sentir entier, mais une autre main plus délicate vient saisir son avant bras.

« Tu restes dormir ici » dit Gordie, alors qu'il rejoint Kelly dans le canapé, Grizz garde les yeux sur Becca qu'il fait danser lui tenant une main agitant l'autre au dessus de sa tête au rythme de la musique, pourtant la conversation des deux médecins l'intrigue.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pris l'habitude de passer voir Harry avant d'aller me coucher et je suis venue directement ici ce soir.  
\- Il va mieux, tu l'as dis toi même. Maintenant il doit apprendre à vivre sans sa béquille, sourit Gordie. Même si tu es une très jolie béquille.

Le petit rire de Kelly est charmant, colorant de rose les joues de Gordie, et même si Grizz est persuadé que son chef les pense amoureux Kelly et lui, le géant, pour sa part, est convaincu que les deux médecins pourraient être heureux ensemble.

La chanson vient de passer d'un rock énergique à une mélodie lente, sensuelle presque charnelle, Becca lui sourit, rougissante et s'éloigne pour aller se coller à Sam contre le mur. 

Sam qu'il s'imagine rejoindre lui aussi, mais au lieu de simplement se placer contre le mur à ces côtés, Grizz se voit lui saisir la main, y déposer un baiser et l’entraîner sur la piste de danse. Sam glisserait les bras autour de son cou, ils se souriraient et avant d'amorcer le premier mouvement de danse langoureux, Grizz oserait l'embrasser délicatement, tendrement, y mettant tout son cœur et son amour. 

Alors le colosse se secoue, les premières notes se sont transformées en un couplet, il ne lui reste que quelques minutes pour éprouver son courage, étaler ses sentiments et le bonheur qu'il ressent à chaque regard que lui accorde Sam.

Sam qui ne le regarde pas à cet instant primordial, Sam qui est tourné vers Becca qui signe avec empressement, Sam qui hoche la tête négativement, Sam....

\- Je peux, murmure Elle, une main tendue, rougissante.  
\- Bien sûr, répond Grizz, c'est la taille d'Elle que trouvent ses bras, et une bulle acide vient d'éclater dans son estomac.

La jeune fille pose les mains sur ses épaules, calant son visage plus bas sur son torse, Grizz ferme les yeux, respirant par petits inspirations lentes et mesurées, le craquement caractéristique dans les oreilles.

« Quelques minutes » se dit il, rien que quelques minutes et après il ira dissoudre ses peurs irrationnelles contre la peau de l'homme que son cœur réclame à corps et à cris. Elle crispe une main sur l'épaule, ébauchant de petits cercles léger de l'autre, passant par instant sur l'épiderme sensible de son cou, d'horribles frissons secouent son corps, remontant sa colonne vertébrale et Grizz est persuadé qu'Elle les ressent.

\- Merci, se force à sourire Grizz, quand la musique arrive à son terme et il se sauve.

Il doit être ridicule à courir ainsi pour se coller contre Sam, qui ne fait qu'esquisser un mouvement du bras, lui signifiant qu'il a bien noter son arrivée. Le jeune homme signe encore en direction de Becca, insistant sur un « NON » trop sonore pour sa voix d'ordinaire étouffée. La jeune femme hausse les épaules, pas convaincue, et c'est d'un sourire pour Grizz qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Ce qu'elle peut m’énerver parfois, râle Sam.

Le jeune homme se tourne pour lui faire face, cherchant visiblement son soutient mais le visage fermé de Grizz l’inquiète.

\- Viens, on va prendre l'air, impose t il, et pour une fois, Grizz est plus qu'heureux de se soumettre.

Traverser le salon ne lui pose pas plus de problème que ça d'ordinaire, mais là, ses mains le démangent d'enlacer Sam à quelques centimètres seulement devant lui. A peine ont ils atteints le porche que les doigts de Sam trouvent son visage.

\- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Rien qu'une négation de la tête, Grizz se penche en avant, embrassant les lèvres entrouvertes sur milles questions. Sam se laisse acculer contre le mur, son corps retenu prisonnier consentant par le géant. Une main cajole tendrement sa joue alors que l'autre fouille sans vergogne sous son pull, Sam ne comprend pas ce qui a pu faire basculer le colosse ainsi, mais la respiration est hachée, les mains moites, et la jambe qui vient de se glisser entre ses cuisses est franche et déterminée.

« Attends » supplie le jeune homme, pas qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit de lui refuser quoi que ce soit mais rien dans ce qui se passe entre eux à cet instant n'est normal. 

Il y a bien des semaines de cela, ils se sont mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils peuvent ou non se permettre en public et malgré la relative intimité de la situation, selon leur accord les mains de Grizz n'ont rien à faire sous ses vêtements pas plus que sa jambe ne devrait caresser son membre même au travers de son pantalon.

\- Arrêtes, tente Sam, repoussant le géant de son mieux.  
\- Laisse toi faire, supplie Grizz en retour, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« Pas grave » signe Grizz, tentative de diversion évidente, mais Sam ne se laisse pas emporter par les lèvres qui viennent se perdre dans son cou. Le « Non » qu'il expulse est bien assez brutal pour que Grizz s'éloigne de plusieurs mètres.

\- Dis moi ce qui t'arrive, insiste Sam, sans bouger du bout de mur où Grizz vient de la plaquer.

Tête baissée et mains tremblantes, Grizz souffle par saccades désordonnées, cherchant le calme au fond de son ventre, sans y parvenir. Sam ne l'entend pas, mais le grognement à tout de l'animal blessé, et le colosse sent la culpabilité remonter son œsophage menaçant de se rependre à ses pieds.

\- Je peux, demande Sam, une main tendue, bien conscient que seul le contact de leurs peaux pourrait apaiser la tornade balayant l'esprit du colosse.

Le regard est flou, l'hésitation palpable mais Grizz vient saisir lentement la main tendue, tout en restant à une distance plus que raisonnable de Sam.

\- Elle m'a touché, commence Grizz, immédiatement interrompu par le « Quoi » abasourdi de Sam. Pas comme ça, précise le colosse, mais Babe, je ne voulais pas.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Y a eu un slow et je voulais venir te chercher mais Elle s'est imposée et tu ne me regardais pas, soupire Grizz, bien conscient de ressembler à un enfant égaré.  
\- Je suis désolé, assure Sam. Je ne savais pas. Tu voulais danser avec moi ?  
\- Je voulais t'embrasser, précise le colosse.  
\- Devant tout le monde, interroge Sam, partagé entre euphorie et peur panique.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Oh si je le veux, réplique Sam, un peu trop vite. Mais tu comprends ce que ça implique ?  
\- Oui, je veux juste pouvoir être avec toi, tout le temps, partout sans être obliger de …..  
\- Quand tu te sentiras prêt, dis le moi et on le fera, promet Sam. Tu veux qu'on se lance maintenant ? Moi, ça me va, c'est pour toi que je m’inquiètes.  
\- Pas maintenant, je pourrais pas, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir....  
\- Évite mes chaussures, sourit Sam et Grizz étouffe un petit rire.  
\- Bientôt, propose tout de même le colosse et Sam hoche la tête avec un autre sourire. Je peux t'embrasser ?  
\- Bien sûr si tes mains restent au dessus de mes vêtements.  
\- Je serais sage, promet Grizz et Sam ouvre les bras.


	50. Droit dans le mur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et pour le cinquantième chapitre, de l'amour, des bisous, des câlins.....  
> NON du Angst, je suis une personne horrible!

Un dimanche matin comme les autre, Gordie regarde les lourdes gouttes attaquer la fenêtre, et de l'autre côté de la rue, un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes se presse têtes basses et pieds trempés.

\- Les pauvres, déplorent Elle, assise à ses côtés. Où ils vont comme ça ?  
\- Ils rentrent de la rivière, heureusement leur journée est fini. Ils vont pouvoir aller se mettre au chaud, explique Grizz, affalé dans le canapé.  
\- Poissons, alors demain, comprend Allie. Je déteste ça.  
\- Pourtant Will le cuisine très bien, contre Becca.  
\- Peut être mais ce n'est pas toi qui doit les vider et les découper.  
\- Oh oui, approuve Elle. Allie a raison, c'est horrible comme boulot.  
\- Tu pourrais changer d'affectation, si la cuisine ne te convient pas, explique Gordie. Il manque du monde en blanchisserie ou pour l'élagage. T'as encore besoin de monde pas vrai, Grizz, insiste le chef.  
\- J'ai toujours besoin de monde mais c'est un travail pénible, explique le colosse, secouant son bras droit en guise de preuve, sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Et franchement avec le temps qu'on a en ce moment, c'est pas un cadeau, reste en cuisine.  
\- Et au poulailler, demande Elle. J'ai entendu Gwen dire que c'était compliqué pour elle de gérer les gardes et ses activités avec les bêtes en même temps.  
\- Pas faux, reconnaît Gordie. Gwen bosse tout les jours. Ça pourrait lui faire du bien d'avoir un peu de repos.  
\- Elle préfère travailler que d'avoir à penser à Clark, affirme le colosse de derrière « Les misérables » cadeau d'anniversaire de Sam. Mais ouais pourquoi pas. Je dois y aller tout à l'heure, si tu veux avoir une idée de ce que c'est. Parce qu'il faut pas seulement les sortir et les rentrer, faut aussi nettoyer les enclos, collecter et vérifier les œufs.

Elle lui lance un sourire timide en hochant la tête, Gordie soupire, Grizz est incapable de voir l'évidence sous son nez, nouvelle catastrophe en perspective.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Près de trois heures plus tard, alors que la pluie recommence à tomber et que Gordie se félicite d'être rester à la maison, il entend la porte de la cuisine claquer contre le mur, Grizz hurlant des « Sam » désespérés et inutiles.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, s’inquiète le chef, se précipitant pour saisir le colosse par les bras tentant de calmer sa panique évidente.  
\- Où est Sam ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il est parti avec Bean tout à l'heure.  
\- Tu dois le trouver, supplie le colosse au bord de l'effondrement, serrant brutalement les bras de son ami presque à lui en laisser des marques.  
\- D'accord mais pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Grizz ne parvient qu'à secouer la tête, la respiration bloqué dans sa gorge, des points noirs dansant sous ses paupières, « Trouve Sam », répète le géant.

Il ne faut qu'une minute et un coup de téléphone à Bean pour localiser Sam et plus encore la totalité du groupe.

\- OK, Sam et Bean sont en route. Maintenant tu dois m’expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- En route, répète Grizz.  
\- C'est ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? C'est quoi le problème, insiste le chef.  
\- Je vais le chercher, affirme le colosse tremblant, amorçant un mouvement vers la porte.  
\- Non, tranche Gordie, retenant Grizz par le bras. Tu ne peux pas sortir dans ton état. Et il est en route. C'est quoi le problème ?  
\- Le problème ? C'est Elle le problème. Où est Sam, répète le colosse.

Alors que Grizz refuse obstinément de parler, murer dans un silence inquiétant depuis plus de dix minutes, tournant comme un lion en cage dans la cuisine, Gordie se résout à rassembler les seules personnes en qui ils ont toute confiance. 

Allie et Will endormis à l'état qu'il pense aller réveillé dès l'arrivée d'un de leurs amis, Becca, Eden et Kelly revenant précipitamment de leur promenade interrompue par la pluie, un instant il pense appeler Kevin, mais la confiance est encore fragile et Grizz n’apprécierait sûrement pas que son collègue le voit dans un tel état de panique. Alors, Gordie se contente d'attendre qu'ils soient tous rassembler, alors peut être Grizz parviendra t il à aligner deux phrases cohérentes. 

Un éclair de lucidité, Gordie a parfaitement conscience que tant que ces yeux ne se seront pas posés sur Sam, rien ne pourra atteindre le cerveau embrumé de colosse, alors le médecin pris pour que le jeune sourd passe la porte en premier.

A son plus grand désarrois, ce n'est pas Sam qu'il voit entrer, mais Kelly poussant le landau, cherchant à mettre Eden à l'abri du déluge. Le peu d'espoir que compte encore son cœur s’évapore quand le regard absent de Grizz passe sur l'enfant emmitouflée sans même la voir.

\- Hey, lance Becca, vers Grizz mais comme Gordie le craignait le géant ne lui accorde pas un seul regard. Il va bien ?  
\- Il s'est passé un truc mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Allez vous changer, on attend les autres pour en discuter, explique Gordie le plus calmement possible.

Le reste de la maison n'a pas besoin de ressentir la panique qui déferle dans ses veines, l'état de Grizz est plus que préoccupant, même au plus prêt de la condamnation à mort, le colosse n'avait pas semblé si proche de la rupture brutale, dévastatrice et irréversible.

Eden dans les bras, Kelly prend la direction de l'étage, mais Becca reste plantée dans la cuisine, trempée, le regard suivant les déambulations anarchiques du colosse.

\- Vas te sécher, insiste Gordie.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux rester, si Grizz a besoin....  
\- Il a besoin de se calmer, on doit le laisser tranquille. OK, insiste encore le médecin.

« OK » acquiesce Becca mais rien de ce qu'elle voit ne lui semble être de bonne augure. Il faut encore plus de cinq minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Gordie se précipite, interceptant Bean, l'éloignant de chemin que Grizz trace directement jusqu'à Sam.

\- Tu vas bien, cri le colosse, les mains contractées sur les biceps du jeune homme, et Gordie entraîne Bean dans l'autre pièce.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, interroge t elle, Gordie secoue la tête, promettant de lui expliquer plus tard, quand il aura lui même compris la situation.

Sam ne semble même pas avoir remarquer leurs départ, il se contente de signer « Oui », accrochant les pans du blouson de Grizz. Il voudrait poser toutes les questions se bousculant dans sa tête mais ses lèvres se retrouvent prisonnières de la bouche tremblante du colosse, déjà la langue vient envahir la cavité humide, et Sam doit faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour parvenir à repousser Grizz.

\- Arrêtes, impose Sam. Explique moi ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Où sont les clés ? Les clés du 4x4 ?  
\- Dans ma poche, comme tu me l'as demander. Mais.....  
\- Prépare toi à partir, le coupe le colosse.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?   
\- Elle, c'est Elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, affirme Grizz. Je suis désolé, Elle a voulu m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé.  
\- C'est pas grave, répond Sam. Je …..  
\- Si c'est grave, je ne voulais pas.

« OK » murmure Sam, et le jeune homme approche lentement, ouvrant les bras dans le but clair d'offrir le réconfort nécessaire au colosse pour calmer l'attaque de panique évidente. Grizz secoue la tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, cherche à le rassurer Sam pour apaiser les tourments de Grizz. Tu ne l'as pas chercher, je le sais.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est pas ça.... Elle a dit des trucs.... Tu es en danger, affirme Grizz, la respiration hachée et les mains tremblantes.

Sam l'étudie une vingtaine de secondes avant d'opter pour un traitement de choc, Grizz n'oppose pas la moindre résistance quand il le repousse vers la porte du sous sol, ne semble même pas remarquer le mouvement pas plus que la main que Sam vient plaquer directement sur le membre par dessus le Jeans. 

Les mains tremblantes cherchent à le repousser, mais toute sa force lui semble bien inutile face à l'homme de sa vie. Sam empoigne le sexe mou, resserrant les doigts, affermissant sa prise. Grizz ne parvient qu'à murmurer des « Arrêtes » lamentables, alors adoptant les habitudes dominatrices du colosse, Sam vient saisir le menton brutalement, ramenant le regard de Grizz vers son visage.

\- C'est moi, regarde, c'est moi, insiste Sam. Pas Elle, pas cette fille, ni personne d'autre. C'est moi, regarde moi !

Grizz secoue la tête, cherche à se soustraire aux mains l’emprisonnant, mais tout ce qu'il parvient à faire est de s'enfoncer plus encore dans l'angle du mur. « Arrêtes », lance Sam, tentant d'imiter ce que devrait ressemble à un ton autoritaire dans son esprit, mais dans le fond, il pense ressembler à un croassement de corbeau.

\- Bordel, Grizz, c'est moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?  
\- Elle t'a menacée, souffle le géant, relevant le visage pour que Sam puisse lire les mots douloureux sur ses lèvres.

Et Sam comprend, plus que les mains qu'Elle a posé sur lui, ce sont ses mots qui ont brouillé l'esprit de Grizz. Toute brutalité oubliée, Sam vient saisir en douceur le visage à deux mains, brossant gentiment les joues de ses pouces.

\- Elle m'a menacé, d'accord mais comment ?  
\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait menti au procès et qu'elle allait dire que c'est toi qui lui avait demandé de le faire.  
\- Sur quoi, demande Sam, et pour la première fois de sa vie l'idée d'user de violence lui traverse l'esprit.  
\- Sur Campbell et ce qu'il pensait de toi, sur les raisons de ton agression, je n'ai pas compris. Je ne savais pas, assure Grizz.  
\- D'accord, maintenant j'ai besoin que tu te calme et que tu nous explique concrètement ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Grizz opine de la tête mais avant que le moindre mot ne puisse franchir ses lèvres, il ressent l'envie irrépressible de se blottir entre les bras rassurant de Sam Eliot.

Grizz est maintenant assis sur un tabouret, une tasse de thé entre les mains, Sam irait bien chercher les autres agglutinés à l'étages, mais l'idée de laisser le colosse seul même pour une minute lui semble insupportable, alors c'est d'un message à Gordie qu'il donne le signal, affirmant l’apaisement fragile du géant.

Ils sont tous rassembler dans la cuisine, les regards graves oscillant de Grizz recroquevillé sur lui même à Sam collé contre son flanc et plus encore leurs mains jointes sur la table.

\- Grizz, appelle gentiment Sam. J'ai besoin que tu nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- D'accord, obéit le colosse, tournant le visage vers Sam. Elle m'a accompagné au poulailler tout à l'heure. Elle disait qu'elle voulait changer de travail et que ça l’intéresse de s'occuper des bêtes.

Sam referme les doigts de la main ne laissant que le pouce relevé, agitant vaguement le poignet vers l'avant « Continu », ajoute t il de sa voix la plus douce.

\- On s'est assis pour vérifier les œufs, et elle a essayé de m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussé, je te jure, affirme Grizz, et Sam mime « Je te crois ».  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as repoussé, demande Will.

Le mouvement de tête est tellement brutal que sa nuque doit le faire souffrir, Sam suit le regard de Grizz, il ne sait pas ce qui a pu être dit, mais il a la certitude que les mots ont de quoi briser le peu de self contrôle que Grizz a retrouvé.

\- C'est pas important, affirme Kelly dans son champ de vision. C'est son droit après tout.  
\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais c'est pas comme si tu avais....  
\- Will, gronde Gordie à l'autre bout de la table.   
\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, finit par répondre Grizz, et le répète alors qu'il tourne la tête vers Sam.

Sam pointe un index vers le plafond, en cognant son front de coin de la main, « Je comprends » traduit Becca au loin, bien que Grizz n'en est pas besoin, et les interactions étranges entre les deux garçons la mette de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je l'ai repoussé, reprend Grizz, et Sam imagine le géant se lever précipitamment tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la jeune femme et son propre corps.  
\- Tu en as tout à fait le droit, réplique Gordie, mais Grizz ne s'en préoccupe pas.  
\- Elle s'est mise en colère, disant qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi je pouvais au moins lui accorder ça, mais je ne voulais pas, se lamente Grizz.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, demande doucement le jeune roux.  
\- Elle a menti au procès sur ce que Campbell pensait de toi. D'après Elle, dans le fond il s'en foutait de ce qui pouvait t'arriver, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de toi.

Du son point de vue, l'affirmation est logique, une fois hors de son chemin, Campbell ne lui a plus accordé la moindre attention, la violence de l’agression lui a toujours semblé disproportionnée sans en comprendre la raison. Sam a l'atroce certitude que les prochaines paroles de Grizz éclaireront d'un nouveau jour cet épisode traumatisant.

\- Quand tu es arrivé, Elle a décidé de tenter sa chance. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure quand Campbell t'a vu dans les escaliers, elle lui aurait dit que tu étais venu la chercher et qu'elle partait s'installer avec toi.  
\- Ça n'a pas de sens, lance Bean. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?  
\- Elle voulait que Campbell explose et qu'il soit violent avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pour avoir une chance de s'échapper, extrapole Gordie. Je crois qu'elle voulait que Sam soit blessé pour que Campbell soit arrêté.  
\- Et après, cherche à savoir Sam.  
\- Elle a dit qu'elle t'accuserait, qu'elle prétendrait que c'est toi qu'il lui avait demandé de mentir dans le but de me sauver. Et que.....

Grizz baisse la tête, la main se serrant de plus en plus sur les doigts fragiles de Sam, qui comprend que le ciel est sur le point de leur tomber sur la tête.

\- Quoi, demande gentiment Sam et Grizz soupire lourdement.  
\- Elle va t'accuser, reprend le géant, regardant Sam droit dans les yeux. D'avoir inventer cette agression pour tuer Campbell.

Les soupires choqués se font l'écho de la respiration hachée de Sam, les deux garçons se dévisagent de longues secondes alors qu'autour d'eux la famille recomposée chercher à comprendre comment ils ont pu passer à côté de temps de noirceur dans les grands yeux clairs de la jeune femme.

\- Elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est sa parole contre la notre, relativise Becca. Et de toute façon qui irait l'écouter ? Je ne vois même pas à qui elle irait se plaindre.  
\- Ouais, peut être, mais ma position est encore fragile, réplique Gordie. Il faut être prudent.  
\- Il n'y a pas eu d'incident depuis que tu as pris la tête de la ville, affirme Kelly.   
\- On l'a déjà vu par le passé, il suffit d'un grain de sable pour tout faire sauter, contre Will.   
\- OK, mais sérieux Elle ? Qui va la croire, renchérit Bean. 

Grizz les écoute débattre de la crédibilité de la jeune femme les menaçant par vengeance puérile et Sam serre sa main délicatement. « Tu dois partir » signe le jeune homme, « Pas sans toi », contre le colosse. 

\- Je ne suis pas en danger, murmure Sam. Par contre toi oui, quelqu'un pourrait décider de t'accuser à nouveau.

« Non » signe Grizz, « N'insiste pas » épelle t il.

\- Tu es borné, gronde Sam. C'est à toi qu'Elle en veut pas à moi. Je suis juste un dommage collatérale.  
\- Et je resterais ici pour te protéger, souffle Grizz.  
\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et il te serait arrivé quoi si j'avais pas été là la dernière fois.

« Arrêtes » signe Sam, le regard dur et menaçant comme Grizz ne l'a jamais vu. 

\- De tout façon, si je m'enfuis, j'aurais l'air coupable.  
\- Tu prends ces putains de clé et tu te tire, discute pas, gronde Sam, plaquant brutalement les clés contre le comptoir devant Grizz.

Le géant a bien conscience du silence les entourant, bien qu’aucun de leurs amis ne les regardent directement, il a parfaitement noter qu'ils essayent tous de comprendre les paroles échangées en silence. La main de Sam a quitté la sienne depuis bien longtemps, à présent le jeune homme signe nerveusement, accompagnant ses mouvements de mots sifflés entre ses dents, indice très clair de la colère sous-jacente.

\- Mais obéis moi pour une fois, s'énerve Sam pour de bon, oubliant toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine.  
\- J'ai dis non, fin de la discussion.

« Vas te faire foutre » cri Sam, tout en le signant, avant de quitter la pièce l'esprit en ébullition et le cœur en vrac. Déjà Becca esquisse un mouvement pour se lever mais la main de Gordie sur son bras la retient.

\- Laisse lui le temps de se calmer, j'irais le voir tout à l'heure. On a plus urgent à régler pour le moment.  
\- Il faut l'arrêter, lance Will. Une fois qu'Elle sera enfermé, on aura le temps de trouver une solution. Ça fait longtemps qu'Elle est parti ?   
\- J'en sais rien, répond honnêtement Grizz. Je crois que j'ai eu comme un black-out. Désolé, marmonne t il, les mains contractées dans les cheveux.  
\- Il nous faut un motif pour l'arrêter, réfléchi à voix haute Gordie. On ne peut pas simplement débarquer et l’emmener.   
\- OK, continuez à réfléchir, lance Allie. Moi, je vais bosser. Grizz te m'accompagne.

Un « Quoi » général résonne dans la cuisine, et Allie enfile son manteau avant de saisir Grizz par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Allez, on y va, insiste la jeune femme.

En pilotage automatique, le colosse se lève et se laisse mener vers la porte, loin, bien trop loin de Sam et de sa colère autant dévastatrice que séduisante.

Grizz connaît le chemin vers les cuisines par cœur, tant que cela lui est possible, il accompagne Sam et revient le chercher, il aime ces moments simples où ils ne font que discuter de leurs journées respectives, de ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leurs temps libre, qui s'achève souvent dans le secret du wagon abandonné et le colosse se demande si Sam acceptera encore de le laisser poser les mains sur lui. 

\- Hey, tu m'écoute, râle Allie.  
\- Ouais, se sent obliger de répondre Grizz.  
\- T’iras t'explique avec lui après, ça va bien se passer. Sam n'est pas du genre rancunier.

Grizz se contente de hausser les épaules, Allie ne connaît pas leur histoire, elle ne sait rien de leurs peurs, des non dits entre eux, ni de la violence de leurs échanges, pire encore elle ne pourrait même pas concevoir l'amour qui ronge les entrailles de colosse pas plus que la certitude que quoi qu'il arrive si Sam le quitte, Grizz en mourait de chagrin, sans même avoir à mettre fin à ses jours lui même.

\- Reste ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, assure toi de ne pas être vue.

Grizz hoche la tête et vient s'appuyer au mur, se dissimulant derrière un distributeur de boisson vide depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Salut les filles, entonne Allie. Désolée pour le retard.  
\- Allie, s'étonne une jeune fille à la voix fluette. Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
\- Je viens travailler, qu'est ce que tu crois Marnie ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop galéré sans moi.  
\- Mais tu es de repos aujourd'hui, explique la désormais Marnie.  
\- Sérieux ? Oh c'est pas vrai, dire que je me suis dépêchée pour rien. Elle a même réussi à me gâcher ma journée de repos, se plaint Allie, et Grizz l'imagine bien se passer une main sur des yeux désespérés.  
\- Oh mais qu'est qu'il y a, chérie ? Tu as des ennuis ? Oh ma puce, je peux t'aider ?  
\- Tu es gentille mais malheureusement je ne pense pas que tu puisse y faire grand chose, moi non plus d'ailleurs et puis c'est pas vraiment moi le problème. Enfin si un peu quand même ou pas, c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupire son amie.  
\- Explique moi, peut être que ça te fera du bien d'en parler.  
\- Oui, insiste une autre voix. On te dois bien ça.

Grizz entend très nettement le lourd soupire que pousse Allie, il la voit bien mimer l'abattement, triturer le bord de son manteau, user de l'air innocent que lui offre son visage de poupée et ses merveilleuses boucles blondes.

\- D'accord mais ça doit rester entre nous. Je viens de passer plus d'une heure à chercher Elle.  
\- Elle ? Tomkins, insiste la voix inconnue. Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle vie chez moi depuis, enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle les filles ? On voulait pas la laisser seule, Elle est très fragile.  
\- Tu l'as accueilli chez toi ? C'est vraiment gentil.  
\- Ce n'était pas facile pour Elle après Campbell et puis elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner.

Grizz a beau savoir que la compassion dans la voix d'Allie est feinte, il ne lui faudrait qu'un petit instant d'inattention pour se laisser prendre au jeu d'actrice parfait de son amie.

\- Elle est partie ? Et ça t’inquiète, demande Marnie. Allie, insiste la jeune fille avide de ragots.  
\- Bon, mais alors c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi, mais tu garde ça pour toi, vous aussi les filles, ajoute Allie. 

Un petit concert d’assentiment murmurés sous le sceau du secret et Grizz se demande encore ce qu'il fait ici, alors qu'il devrait parcourir la ville pour mettre la main sur cette petite peste.

\- Elle a tenté sa chance avec Grizz ce matin, mais il, enfin, il n'a pas répondu à ses avances, du coup, Elle l'a mal pris.  
\- Et elle est partie, demande Marnie.  
\- Oui, elle était furieuse. Elle a même menacé de se venger.

« C'est pas vrai », s'exclame une troisième voix et Grizz se souvient d'une toute petite jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

\- Si, insiste Allie. Je voulais la retrouver, histoire de l'aider à se calmer. Parce que bon, c'est sûr se faire jeter comme ça, c'est dur mais c'est Grizz quoi.  
\- C'est sûr, Elle s'attendait à quoi, s'exclame la petite brune. Enfin, sans être méchante mais elle joue pas dans la même catégorie.

De derrière son distributeur, Grizz retient un gémissement loin de correspondre à sa carrure, et pense « Si seulement elles pouvaient avoir une idée dans quelle catégorie je joue ».

\- C'est vrai, il est trop bien pour Elle. Sans t’offenser, je sais que c'est ton amie, mais elle a visé trop haut.  
\- Debbie, c'est pas sympa de l'enfoncer comme ça. La pauvre, t'imagine ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ?  
\- Lâche moi, grogne Debbie. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je sais bien que je ne l’intéresse pas. Tout le monde sait que c'est Becca qu'il a dans le viseur mais je suppose qu'avec « Bébé Sam » dans les parages ce ne doit pas être évident.  
\- Le problème, intervient Allie précipitamment, c'est surtout qu'Elle est vexée. Et on sait bien ce que ça peut donner surtout avec son passé.  
\- Oh oui, chérie. Tu doit la trouver et lui faire entendre raison. Aller, vas la chercher, et si j'entends quoi que ce soit je te préviens, affirme Marnie.  
\- Merci, on peut compter sur toi.

Grizz entend le sourire dans la voix d'Allie, il l'imagine serrer le bras de la jeune fille, un air attristé au visage.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Merci les filles. Hey, rajoute Allie. Ça reste entre nous ? OK ?

« Bien sûr », « Pas de problème », et « Tu peux compter sur nous » entend t il et bientôt Allie apparaît au bout du couloir, l'air désabusée et en rogne. Un mouvement de tête vers la porte, et Grizz lui emboîte le pas.

\- C'était quoi ça, marmonne Grizz, une fois à l’extérieur.  
\- Quoi ? Je suis venue me plaindre de ma journée pourrie à mes copines, minaude Allie. C'est pas facile la vie, tu sais.  
\- Allie, sérieux ? Tu joue à quoi ?  
\- Tu connais Marnie ? Elle est adorable mais incapable de garder un secret. Ce soir toute la ville sera au courant.  
\- Justement, personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. On est déjà bien assez dans la merde comme ça, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.  
\- Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi quand tout le monde sera que tu la jetais en beauté et qu'Elle vient se plaindre et t'accuser de n'importe quoi ?  
\- C'est pas moi qu'Elle accuse mais Sam. Ça sert à rien, assure Grizz, agitant la main vers le lycée, désignant toute la petite scène qu'Allie vient d'orchestrer.  
\- Tout le monde en ville a parfaitement conscience de l'amitié qu'il y a entre Sam et toi. Et quand une fille est vexée par un garçon, tu sais ce qu'elle fait ? Elle s'en prend pas directement à lui mais plus tôt à ceux qui lui sont proche, histoire de se venger tout en gardant une porte ouverte. Et s'attaquer à Sam, c'est la meilleure façon de s'en prendre à toi, conclut la jeune femme, un doigt enfoncé dans le torse du géant.

Grizz reste silencieux, qu'Allie, Gordie et le reste du groupe est bien pris note de l'affection qu'il porte à Sam ne le dérange pas outre mesure, bien au contraire, le colosse aime l'acceptation muette de ses amis, mais le reste de la communauté ? Bien trop dangereux à son goût.

\- Écoute, déjà que personne ne s'intéresse à Elle, commence Allie. Si elle n'avait pas joué les victimes à ton procès je suis presque sûr qu'elle aurait fini sur le banc des accusés à un moment ou à un autre. Alors là, qu'elle s'en prenne au héros national et en plus au pauvre gamin sourd qui a failli se faire tuer par son propre frère ? T'imagine pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus, et Elle non plus. Crois moi, conclut la jeune femme, et Grizz la trouve effrayante.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, murmure tout de même le colosse.  
\- Tu peux me faire confiance.   
\- Si tu le dis, se contente de répondre Grizz et il se dirige vers la maison.  
\- Hey attends, on n'a pas encore finit. Faut enfoncer le clou.  
\- Je dois aller chercher Sam, affirme Grizz. Il est furieux et je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.  
\- Laisse Gordie s'occuper de Sam, on doit aller parler à Elle.

Grizz secoue la tête énergiquement, il ne se sent pas capable de lui faire face, même le baiser qu'il a volé à Sam n'est pas parvenu à effacer la sensation des lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes. Le colosse se sent fragile, prêt à sombrer de nouveau et Sam ne sera pas là pour le sauver cette fois.

\- On n'a pas le choix, personne ne la croira si elle vient déballer ses conneries mais je préfère m'assurer qu'Elle n'osera même pas aller en parler à qui que ce soit.  
\- Et comment veux tu qu'on fasse ça, se désespère Grizz. C'est sa parole contre la notre.  
\- J'ai encore une carte à jouer, et crois moi, Elle ne prendra pas le risque de me mettre en rage.

Grizz regarde Allie descendre la rue d'un pas déterminé, et même si l'idée de ramper aux pieds de Sam est plus que séduisante, le colosse se résout à suivre son amie, se sentant idiot de simplement penser qu'il puisse se cacher derrière sa frêle silhouette.

Il ne leur faut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la maison Tomkins, identique aux autres habitations de la rue, la demeure ne paye pas de mine, la pelouse sur le devant n'a pas été tondu depuis des mois, et sur le trottoir deux sacs poubelles. Elle a bien repris possession des lieux.

Allie marche droit vers la porte, la jeune femme ne s’embarrasse pas d'un coup de sonnette avant d'entrer sans y avoir été invitée.

\- Devine qui vient te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, lance Allie en traversant le couloir.  
\- De quel droit tu es, commence Elle, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Grizz, murmure la jeune femme, et le colosse est fier de lui, il n'a pas trembler.   
\- On te dérange, sourit Allie.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- Comme je le disais, on est venu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.  
\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, Allie.  
\- Tu es sûr ?   
\- C'est entre Grizz et moi, tente Elle.

Au loin, les deux jeunes femmes perçoivent très nettement le grognement bestial du colosse, Allie hausse les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

\- Apparemment, il n'est pas d'accord avec toi, réplique Allie, les bras croisés dans le dos, penchée en avant. Je crois que tu l'as mis en rogne, pas vrai Grizz ?

Dans son dos, Grizz ne répond pas, mais Allie le voit très bien croiser les bras sur son torse l'air menaçant.

\- Alors comme ça tu as menti ? C'est pas beau de mentir. Tu sais ce qu'on faisait aux menteurs au moyen âge, Grizz ?  
\- On les torturé pour les faire avouer et expier leurs pêchés au près du Seigneur.  
\- Un peu comme les sorcières, pas vrai ? T'en connais toi des sorcières, Elle ? Moi j'en connais une. Elle fait d'horribles tartes empoisonnées. Faudrait peut être la punir, t'en pense quoi, Grizz ?  
\- J'aime pas la violence, réplique le colosse.  
\- C'est vrai, on a eu plus que notre compte de mort. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais on ne peut quand même pas laisser quelqu'un de dangereux courir les rues.  
\- Je ne suis pas dangereuse, affirme Elle. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne.

Allie esquisse une moue septique, avec un mouvement de tête saccadé, et Elle tremble.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Pas encore, lui accorde Allie. Quoi que le foutre en rogne, c'est pas sympa, rajoute la jeune femme, un vague mouvement du bras vers l'arrière désignant Grizz.  
\- Je me suis emportée, ça ne se reproduira plus, assure Elle.  
\- T'as intérêt ! T'as misé sur le mauvais cheval, crois moi. Menacer Sam, sérieux ! Très mauvaise idée, gronde Allie, insistant sur les dernières syllabes.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas menacé, se défend la jeune femme.  
\- C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, affirme Allie. Et ton taux de crédibilité vient de chuter drastiquement. Tu vas rester à distance de tout le monde, surtout de nous. Tu vas travailler, tu prends tes rations et tu rentres, rien d'autre, c'est clair ?  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit, s'insurge Elle.  
\- Tu crois ? Grizz n'aime pas la violence, mais moi, ça me fait pas peur. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, approche toi de Sam, essaye seulement de le regarder de travers ou de dire un truc déplacé à son sujet et tu ne feras pas de vieux os ? C'est clair, répète Allie.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me menacer.  
\- J'ai failli mourir par ta faute, et sept autres personnes rien qu'à cause de ta tarte empoisonnée, et Sam ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me fout les nerfs en pelote. De quel droit tu as osé te servir de lui ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas que Campbell apporterait la tarte au repas de Thanksgivings. Je ne sais même pas comment il pu comprendre que j'avais mis de l'antigel dans la tarte. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, juste le tuer.  
\- Ah, s'exclame Allie.

« Comment il a pu comprendre que j'avais mis de l'antigel dans la tarte », répète la voix désincarnée d'Elle.

\- Tu vois ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle des aveux, explique Allie, alors qu'elle laisse ses doigts courir sur l'écran de son téléphone. Et Gordie les a maintenant. Bean aussi, qu'est ce que tu en pense Grizz ?  
\- On pourrait les envoyer à tout le monde en ville, propose le colosse.  
\- Non, supplie Elle.   
\- Tu reste loin de nous, de tout les autres en ville aussi et surtout, tu t'avise de dire ou faire quoique ce soit contre Sam et tout le monde recevra un joli petit message vocal. Tu as bien compris, insiste Allie.

Elle hoche la tête les larmes aux yeux, tête basse, elle n'ose pas un seul regard vers les deux intrus alors qu'ils quittent sa nouvelle prison.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le trajet jusqu'à leur maison se fait en silence, Allie a déjà prouvé par le passé qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains, et elle vient de le prouver une nouvelle fois, en moins de trente minutes, Allie vient de ruiner la vie d'Elle, lui interdisant tout contact social jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à quitter cet endroit, ce qui dans le fond équivaut à une condamnation à mort de son point de vue.

\- Tu le savais depuis longtemps, interroge Grizz, et Allie sait parfaitement de quoi il parle.  
\- Depuis le jour où je l'ai arrêté. Elle est venue se dénoncer.  
\- Elle avait des remords, demande Grizz, sans réellement y croire.  
\- Elle cherchait une porte de sortie.

Grizz se contente de hocher la tête, et il se demande si Allie est vraiment digne de confiance.

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis quand tu l'a menacé ?  
\- Absolument, il ne me reste presque plus personne, crois moi, je vais me battre pour ceux qui sont encore là.  
\- Tu vas reprendre ta place ? Je pense que Gordie serait vraiment heureux d'abandonner le poste, affirme le colosse.  
\- Oh non, qu'il le garde. J'en ai fini avec eux. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire pour qu'on survive tous rien de plus. Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, je laisserais tout les autres crever.  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. La plus part des gens ici ne savent simplement pas quoi faire. Ils ont peur, et ça se comprend. Moi aussi j'ai peur.

Allie s'arrête en plein milieu de la rue, attrapant la manche de Grizz pour le retenir.

\- J'ai passé une semaine enfermée, ou attachée à un radiateur, et tous les jours je me demandais si c'était la fin, le dernier jour de ma vie. J'ai pensé à ma mère, à ce qu'elle ressentirait en se rendant compte que ses deux filles avaient été tuer pour des conneries. Et tu sais ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment là ? Dans le fond, j'aurais préféré mourir empoisonnée par la tarte. J'ai même prié pour qu'ils nous exécutent, Will et moi.  
\- Tu voulais que ça se termine, je comprends, assure Grizz.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je voulais crever et que Will m'accompagne. Je voulais que Campbell brûle la ville et tout les autre avec. J'étais tellement en colère contre tout le monde que je voulais les voir souffrir, même toi. 

Grizz se redresse, dévisage la jeune femme qui lui fait face et elle lui semble une étrangère.

\- Moi, cherche à confirmer le colosse.  
\- Oui, toi aussi. Tu étais là, à quelque mètres de moi, et tu n'as même pas essayer de me sauver.  
\- Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, s'indigne le géant.  
\- A ce moment là, je ne le savais pas. Tu as tourné les talons et tu m'as laissé avec eux. J'étais terrorisé, et je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné.  
\- Comment j'aurais pu, tu es de ma famille, je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Pas plus que Sam, Eden, Gordie ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous.   
\- Ça je le sais maintenant mais pas à l'époque. Je t'en ai voulu, longtemps après coup.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Tu as tué Campbell pour Sam mais tu n'as pas pu tuer Dewey pour moi, et j'avais besoin que tu le fasse, s'emporte la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ça n'a rien à avoir. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, c'était dans l'urgence, je devais l'éloigner de Sam et Dewey.... Je sais que c'était un meurtrier et un type effroyable, mais il ne représentait plus un danger pour qui que ce soit. On aurait pu le garder enfermer à vie.  
\- Non, il serait sorti tôt ou tard, et Cassandra n'aurait jamais été venger, elle méritait que je la venge. Et tu devais le faire pour moi, s'insurge la jeune femme.  
\- Tu me demandais de commettre un meurtre de sang froid, et je ne pouvais pas.  
\- Frapper Campbell aussi c'était un meurtre de sang froid et ça t'a pas arrêté. C'est parce qu'il s’agissait de Sam, pas vrai ? Dans le fond, tous les autres tu t'en fous.  
\- Pas du tout, je n'aurais pas agit différemment si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Et je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer, je voulais juste...  
\- Protéger Sam, je sais, hurle Allie. Tu l'as déjà dis des centaines de fois. Et moi, qui me protège moi ?

Grizz la regarde s'agiter, taper du pied contre le bord du trottoir, les mains triturant ses longues boucles blondes et les lourdes larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas le tuer, commence Grizz, vite interrompu par le soupire d'Allie. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais je suis content qu'il soit mort, ajoute le colosse. Il devait disparaître et je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu s'en débarrasser autrement qu'en le tuant. Il n'aurait jamais lâcher prise.  
\- On aurait dû se tirer dès le début et les laisser se démerder tout seul, affirme Allie.

Grizz ne répond que d'un haussement d'épaule, il ne serait pas partie quand bien même il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance avec Sam, le colosse serait resté à distance, tapi dans l'ombre de l'homme de sa vie, prêt à intervenir quoi qu'il arrive.

\- C'est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit maintenant. Il faut vivre avec ce qu'on a fait.  
\- Tu y arrive toi ? Parce que suivre Sam partout comme un bon petit toutou, c'est pas le meilleur moyen pour soulager ta conscience.

Grizz écarquille les yeux, recule de deux pas. Allie le dévisage, la rage et le chagrin marquant son joli visage.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, histoire de me calmer. Tu devrais rentrer raconter tes exploits du jour aux autres.  
\- Je t'ai sauvé les fesses aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais au moins dire merci, enrage la jeune femme.

Grizz ne répond pas, et alors qu'il tourne les talons, s'éloignant tranquillement mais sûrement de tout ce qui pourrait encore mal tourner aujourd'hui, le colosse est persuadé d'avoir entendu un « Espèce de lâche » s'échapper des lèvres de son amie.


	51. Attaquer les briques à mains nues.

Son petit tour s'est résumé à se caler dans l'angle du petit muret sur le terrain de foot. Quand la pluie a repris de plus belle, Grizz n'a fait que remonter la capuche de son blouson, ne cherchant pas vraiment à se protéger du déluge. 

N'en déplaise à Cicéron, il serait bien rester prostré là jusqu'au lendemain pour vider quelques bière. Sam a déjà exprimer son désaccord par le passé, faisant montre d'un certain énervement, pourtant le jeune homme finit toujours pas se ranger à son avis, ou tout du moins accepte il toujours de suivre les ordres que le géant lui donne. 

Peut être est ce là que réside le problème, Grizz exige et ordonne et Sam se plie à toutes ses volontés, au détriment de ses sentiments et peut être même contre son gré. 

Secoué par l'idée de n'être qu'un tyran de plus parmi tant d'autre, Grizz se lève, prêt à ramper aux pieds de Sam, se promettant de faire taire le monstre égoïste au fond de son cœur.

L'obscurité a pris possession des rues vides de New Ham, Grizz devrait courir pour rejoindre Sam, une partie de son cœur rêve de se blottir contre la chaleur rassurante du jeune homme, l'autre craint de ne recevoir que froideur et d'être rejeter pour de bon, alors il marche lentement, admirant le ciel d'un noir d'encre et les lourds nuages chargés de pluie.

Alors quand le porche illuminé apparaît au bout de la rue, Grizz marque un temps d'arrêt, de là où il est, le géant peut distinguer la crinière de Gordie assis dans le canapé, mais le reste du salon semble vide. A l'heure qu'il est la plus part de ses habitants doivent être couché, Grizz culpabilise à l'idée que Gordie ne se soit pas encore endormi dans le but de l'attendre, et une brûlure acide remonte de son estomac jusque dans sa gorge, Sam, lui, ne l'a pas attendu. 

L'horloge du salon indique « 23h52 » quand Gordie se jette dans ses bras, tremblant et visiblement agité.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore, râle le géant.  
\- Sam n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Il n'est pas ici, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Il est parti juste avant le retour d'Allie. Je pensais qu'il voulait t'éviter, explique Gordie, et la brûlure acide vient de s'étendre à sa bouche. Mais quand je lui ai envoyé un message pour expliquer comment Allie avait réussi à piéger Elle, il a juste répondu « OK » et depuis il ne répond plus au téléphone.

Grizz se passe une main sur le visage, plus qu'une brûlure acide, c'est un torrent de lave qui court dans ses veines, peur, rage et sensation de mort imminente. Sam est quelque part, perdu dans l'obscurité et personne ne pourrait venir à son secours si un nouveau drame se décidait à lui tomber dessus, comme Elle décidant de se venger de la pire des façons.

\- C'est Elle, tu crois, panique le géant.  
\- Non, Will est allé la surveiller. Elle n'a pas bougé de sa maison depuis votre départ.   
\- OK, marmonne Grizz, quelque peu rassurer. Reste ici, au cas où il reviendrait, je vais aller le chercher.  
\- Ça irait plus vite si on cherchait chacun de notre côté. Même si je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être.  
\- J'ai quelques idée, je vais aller vérifier. Toi tu reste ici, au cas où il rentrerait, répète Grizz. 

Ces quelques idées ne mènent qu'à un seul endroit, Sam est en colère et inquiet, cette combinaison ne lui laisse que trois options de son point de vue, la maison de ses parents, celle des parents de Sam ou le wagon. 

Sam n'a pas remis les pieds chez lui depuis la mort de Campbell, et même si les révélations d'Elle sont vraies, et que dans le fond son frère ne le haïssait pas autant, Grizz n'imagine pas Sam cherchait du réconfort entre les murs qui aujourd'hui ne lui rappelle que sa possible mort. Et bien que Sam possède un double des clés de sa maison, Grizz ne le voit pas chercher l’apaisement non plus sous son toit, pas alors que leur dernière conversation s'est soldé par un « Vas te faire foutre » sonore et inattendu.

Cette fois, Grizz ne s’embarrasse plus de la peur du rejet, il court pour de bon, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ses jambes douloureuses, ni aux points noirs dansant sous ses yeux.

Il aura tout le loisir de penser à l'hypoglycémie le menaçant quand il aura retrouvé Sam. La porte du hangar cogne un peu trop fort dans son rail, l'assourdissant craquement métallique vrille ses oreilles et il ne s'en préoccupe pas, si Sam est ici, il ne l'entendra pas arriver.

Lorsqu'il grimpe sur la souche servant du marche, son regard est immédiatement attiré par le vieux blouson de randonné accroché au montant de la banquette manquante à l'avant du wagon, un peu plus loin Grizz butte sur une paire de chaussures abandonnées à l'aveugle et Sam est là, étendu sur le flan, lui tournant le dos, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton.

Le soulagement fait trembler ses jambes, le géant se raccroche de son mieux aux sièges branlant, tentant de progresser jusqu'à poser les yeux sur le plus beau visage qu'il est eu l'honneur de contempler.

Sam est profondément endormi, le visage à demi dissimuler dans un des oreiller, le second calé contre le torse, les bras désespérément accroché au tissu poussiéreux, et l'idée saugrenue qu'il devrait les laver parasite son cerveau. Mais alors que Sam soupire dans son sommeil, Grizz se sent vaciller, il se laisse tombé sur une banquette à peu près correcte et attend simplement que le rythme effréné de son cœur se décide à ralentir, de peur de le voir percer sa poitrine, et Grizz ne sait pas si c'est le soulagement de savoir le jeune homme sais et sauf ou la peur de le voir le fuir pour toujours qui met son palpitant au supplice.

Quand le téléphone vibre contre sa cuisse, Grizz ne sait pas exactement combien de temps il est resté prostré là à observer Sam dormir, mais le jeune homme lui fait face maintenant, les yeux toujours désespérément clos, les couvertures ont dévoilé les nuances de peau blanche dans son cou et l'autre moitié du visage toujours marqué de ce simple trait pâle signe de la violence et de tout ce qu'ils ont perdu.

« J'ai trouvé Sam », répond t il au message paniqué de Gordie, et il s’aperçoit qu'il est plus de deux heure du matin.  
« Comment va t il ? », demande le médecin.  
« Il dort ».  
« Vous vous êtes expliquer ? »

Grizz ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre, il a quitté la maison depuis plus de deux heures, et même s'il avait traîné en route, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, il ne lui aurait pas fallut plus de quinze minutes pour rejoindre la gare. Alors comment expliquer les deux heures de silence radio autrement que par son voyeurisme malsain. Le colosse choisit de se taire, et malgré les vibrations successives, le téléphone reste au loin sur le sol, il aura tout le loisir de répondre à la rage plus que justifiée de Gordie plus tard, lorsque Sam aura consenti à poser les yeux sur lui, donnant l'autorisation au colosse de respirer à nouveau par la même occasion.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lit est confortable, bien plus que tout ce qu'ils ont pu connaître par le passé, le fond de l'air est tiède, sentant l'herbe fraîche et les bois, les tendres rayons de soleil réchauffent son visage et contre son flanc, Sam dort paisiblement. Grizz ne se sent pas à sa place, il n'est plus autorisé à poser les mains sur la peau pâle aux reflets d'or, pourtant ses doigts caressent lentement la hanche nu, et contre sa cuisse, le membre tendre et doux est encore humide des baisers qu'il y a déposé.

Au fond de son esprit, loin derrière la sensation merveilleuse du corps de Sam parfaitement imbriqué au sien, le froid et l'humidité errent sur sa peau, et un murmure qui devrait être tendre et emplit d'amour, ne lui rappelle que la peur incontrôlable qui enserre son cœur.

L'éclat de lumière lui brûle la rétine, vrille son cerveau et Grizz se sent obligé d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Grizz, c'est toi, murmure Sam.

La peur parasite la voix du jeune homme achevant le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, Sam n'est pas à l'abri entre ses bras et s'il se fit à l'atroce sentiment qui lui tord les entrailles, l'absence du corps tendre contre son cœur deviendra sa nouvelle routine. « Ouais », marmonne le géant, gardant le « Babe » pour lui.

« Grizz » insiste Sam, et le colosse comprend que l'éclatante lumière ne doit pas suffire pour que le jeune homme puisse seulement le distinguer clairement. Alors qu'il se redresse, espérant dévoilé son visage, il entend nettement le soupire de soulagement, très vite suivie de l'habituel « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici » de Sam, mais aucune trace de la joie que le jeune sourd ressent d’ordinaire à le voir apparaître là où il ne devrait pas se trouver, non, juste une colère difficilement contenue, certainement légitime.

\- Tu me vois, maintenant, demande tout de même le colosse.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis.

Grizz soupire, repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière et il se laisse tomber au sol. Sam le regarde droit dans les yeux maintenant, assis contre la paroi, les jambes ramener contre son torse, le jeune homme semble inquiet peut être craint il la réaction du géant.

\- Tu aurais dû rentrer, Gordie était mort d’inquiétude.  
\- Je voulais être seul, explique simplement Sam.  
\- Je comprends mais tu aurais au moins pu lui dire que tu allais bien, affirme le colosse.  
\- Je lui ai envoyé un message.  
\- « OK » ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est suffisant, s’énerve Grizz. Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça sans répondre au téléphone. On doit savoir où tu es pour te protéger si.....  
\- Si quoi, le coupe Sam, à son tour. J'ai le droit de partir si je veux, ou ça aussi c'est toi qui doit en décider ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se désespère Grizz. On s'est inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

Sam se penche sur le bord du matelas, son téléphone indique sept du matin.

\- T'en as mis du temps pour t'inquiéter, ironise Sam, sans aucune note d'humour.  
\- Je suis là depuis des heures, se défend Grizz. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

« Trop aimable » grince le jeune homme, se rapprochant du bord du matelas. Grizz le regarde mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, puis se pencher pour enfiler ses chaussures. Le géant a parfaitement conscience que ces gestes ne mèneront qu'au départ de Sam, au fond de son ventre il sait qu'il tient là sa seule chance de réparer les choses entre eux. 

Pas décidé à la laisser filer, Grizz attrape le bras du jeune homme à sa portée, un peu trop fort il le sait, et alors qu'il s'apprête à se confondre en excuses, injustifiées de son point de vue, Sam se dégage, le repoussant d'un coup de poing dans le torse.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu avais le droit de me toucher peut être, siffle entre ses dents le jeune sourd.  
\- Je t'en prie, fais pas ça. Laisse moi au moins le temps de m'expliquer.  
\- Expliquer quoi ? Que tu vas encore jouer au martyre ? Je ne suis pas ta putain d’œuvre de charité, cri Sam, et il sait que sa voix doit ressembler à un craquement de métal atroce.  
\- C'est pas ça du tout, assure Grizz, les mains saisissant doucement les avant bras. Je veux juste te protéger.  
\- Et tu n'as pas à le faire, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Lâche moi.

Grizz recule prudemment de deux pas, les mains devant lui, bien en évidence, « Je suis désolé », dit il simplement, la respiration courte et les larmes aux yeux, avant d'essayer de traverser le wagon sans toucher Sam. Alors qu'il se soutient de son mieux à la structure branlante, le colosse entend un soupire qu'il ne parvient pas à traduire, puis un sanglot suivie d'un murmure étouffé « Ne t'en vas pas ».

\- Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi, demande Grizz sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.  
\- Grizz, supplie Sam de peur de le voir partir. Je m’inquiète pour toi, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuse simplement de faire attention à toi.  
\- Tu passeras toujours avant tout le reste, moi compris, explique Grizz, après s'être tourné vers Sam, et le jeune roux secoue la tête.  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- C'est comme ça, je suis comme ça, je ne pourrais pas changer, affirme Grizz. C'est toi et rien d'autre.  
\- Pourquoi, insiste Sam.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Ne me force pas à la dire.  
\- Et si j'ai envie que tu le dises ? Si c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin et pas d'un putain de chevalier prêt à se sacrifier à tout bout de champ, demande le jeune homme.  
\- J'en suis incapable, me demande pas ça. J'y arriverai pas si tu me regarde, assure Grizz.

Sam vient saisir le visage à deux mains, enfonçant les doigts entre les mèches désordonnées encore humides de la pluie.

\- Je te regarde tout le temps, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement et tu le sais.  
\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne respire pas quand tu n'es pas avec moi, et toi tu vis sans moi, et c'est normal, c'est moi le problème pas toi.  
\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Y a aucun problème, je t'assure, tu peux respirer, je ne te quitterais jamais.

Grizz secoue la tête, tentant maladroitement de garder les larmes sous ses paupières, « Ne dis pas ça » supplie t il, avant d'ajouter « Je vais crever quand tu partiras».

\- Je ne partirais pas, crois moi. Où veux tu que j’aille sans toi, hein, insiste Sam.  
\- Trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui te mérite, mais moi.... Moi, je.....

Grizz tremble, agrippe les mains toujours perdues dans ses cheveux, un baiser au creux de la paume et le colosse vient nicher son visage contre la poitrine accueillante. Par réflexe, Sam vient enfouir les doigts entre les mèches folles, déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.  
\- J'en ai envie, soupire Grizz.  
\- Tu n'y es pas obligé, j'ai compris. Crois moi, j'ai compris. J'ai compris. Moi aussi, souffle Sam, contre l'oreille.

Grizz frotte son crâne contre la cage thoracique, pense qu'ils ne survivront pas à ce monde l'un sans l'autre, en tout cas lui ne survivrait pas sans Sam à ses côtés, et il ose refermer les bras sur le corps tendre.

\- Ça va aller, murmure le jeune roux. J'ai compris, on va y arriver. Tu vas y arriver et je vais t'aider.

Grizz n'en est pas réellement convaincu mais ses poumons accueillent à nouveau l'oxygène. Sam est heureux entre ses bras, la plus part du temps, et si l'affection que le jeune homme lui porte n'est en rien comparable à l'amour inconditionnel que le géant ressent, il fera avec, tant que rien ne viendra plus les séparer.

En un geste tendre cent fois exécuté, Sam ramène doucement le visage de Grizz vers le sien, le sourire est rassurant, emplit d'amour, et le jeune homme se hisse haut sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser chastement la bouche du géant.

Grizz n'ose pas bouger, ne semble même pas respirer, il se contente de rester là, les bras enroulés autour du corps renfermant l'autre moitié de son âme. Sam frotte son front contre la joue humide des larmes trop longtemps contenues.

\- Ça va aller, répète Sam. On n'est pas pressé, d'accord ?

Grizz hoche la tête, les yeux fermés, une main accrochée au pull, l'autre signant « Dormir », Sam est plus que persuadé qu'au delà du traumatisme ravivé par les événements de la veille, la fatigue que les trop nombreuses heures de travail que s'impose le géant sont responsable de son état actuel et de l'attaque de panique qui en est la cause.

\- Oui, tu vas dormir, mais avant tu dois prendre une douche, tes vêtements sont mouillés, tu vas tomber malade.  
\- Ici, avec toi, contre Grizz, parvenant à maintenir le contact visuel quelque secondes avant de refermer les yeux. S'il te plaît.  
\- Tu dois prendre soin de toi, c'est ce que je veux que tu fasse. Tu comprends ? Hoche la tête si tu comprends, insiste Sam et Grizz s'exécute. Très bien, donc tu comprends que tu dois te réchauffer et manger quelque chose. Pour moi, ajoute t il.

Grizz laisse couler une nouvelle nuée de larmes alors qu'il acquiesce de la tête, « Prends moi dans tes bras » épelle t il, Sam ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps et alors qu'il referme les bras sur le corps tremblant, le jeune homme se demande si leur secret ne commence pas à peser trop lourd sur la conscience du géant.


	52. Vivre sur les braises.

La cuisine est vide quand ils entrent dans la maison aux alentour de neuf heure, Grizz en est soulagé, Sam un peu moins, le jeune homme avait espéré trouver Gordie les attendant. Grizz ne vas pas bien, et même si le colosse en a parfaitement conscience, dès l'instant de faiblesse passé, les lourdes murailles derrières lesquelles il cache son mal être et son chagrin referont surface et Sam n'est pas décidé à attendre la prochaine catastrophe pour forcer Grizz à les affronter. 

Le jeune roux aimerait pourvoir les effacer d'un baiser ou d'une caresse mais toute sa bonne volonté ne fera pas le poids face aux ténèbres envahissant la conscience du géant. De son avis, il n'y a que Gordie pour aider Grizz à vaincre ses démons, Sam se promet de lui en parler dès que Grizz aura trouver le sommeil.

\- Je vais te préparé quelque chose à manger pendant que tu te lave, après tu....  
\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi, murmure Grizz, essayant de signer les quelques mots dont il se souvient.   
\- Dans la douche, hésite Sam.   
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.

« OK » signe Sam, glissant une main sous le coude, guidant Grizz vers l'escalier et la salle de bain sur le palier.

Bien plus grande que celle du rez de chaussé, la salle d'eau à l'étage offre aussi l'avantage d'être pourvu d'un verrou, une fois enfermés, les deux garçons auront tout le loisir de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre sans peur de se faire surprendre.

\- Commence à te déshabiller, je vais te chercher des vêtements propres et je te rejoins, promet Sam.

Grizz obéit, tête basse et pieds traînant, de loin le colosse ressemble à un condamné à mort, le cœur de Sam se serre et malgré les réticences de Grizz à parler de leur histoire au reste du groupe, et la peur certainement justifiée du jugement qui ne manquera pas de leur tomber dessus, le jeune homme pense de plus en plus sérieusement à officialisé leur relation aux yeux de tous, enlevant par la même un poids comprimant la cage thoracique du géant.

Les caresses lentes et apaisantes ont mené Grizz à un état de semi conscience plus que bienvenu, appuyé au carrelage réchauffé par le jet constant de la douche, épinglé au mur par le corps tendu de Sam. Les baisers qu'il sent fleurir sur son visage et dans son cou chassent lentement la peur et la tension de ses muscles, tout comme les effleurements tendres le long de ses flancs ainsi que les murmures rassurants que Sam ne cesse de lui offrir.

Du flot ininterrompu Grizz n'a retenu que quelques bribes d'une importance capitale pour sa santé mentale « Il n'y aura jamais que toi », « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi » ou « Je suis à toi et tu es à moi », le colosse se laisse bercer, ses cheveux sont propres tout comme son corps, Sam frotte délicatement la peau rougit, et l'aide à enfiler le survêtement réconfortant.

\- Vas t'installer dans la chambre, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver à manger, lui propose Sam.

Le jeune homme attend patiemment que les mots aient traversé la brume entourant l'esprit du géant pour le voir amorcer le premier mouvement, le menant au petit lit contre le mur.

Grizz n'aime pas ce lit, il est bien trop petit, pas du tout confortable, même en y mettant de la volonté, ils ne parviendront pas à s'y installer tous les deux, ce qui signifie que Sam n'a pas l'intention de rester à ses côtés. 

Les draps sont froids, la structure de métal grince sous son poids et Sam n'est toujours pas revenu, doucement la panique remonte de son estomac jusqu'à son cœur, le souffle vient à lui manquer et pour la centième fois depuis qu'Elle a posé les mains sur lui la veille, le bruit sourd d'un crâne se brisant contre un morceau de bois résonne entre ses oreilles. 

« Babe » murmure t il, parce que rien d'autre que les mains du jeune homme sur sa peau ne pourrait le sauver, il se sent sombrer, ses mains se contractent dans ses cheveux, tirant presque à se les arracher, sous ses yeux dansent des étincelles incandescentes, il est sur le point d’abandonner quand ses oreilles résonnent d'une mélodie hypnotisante. La voix étouffée de Sam Eliot murmure son nom, promet caresses et baiser, parle d'avenir et d'amour, et malgré le poids qui vient comprimer sa poitrine, Grizz se sent à nouveau capable de respirer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, Sam n'est plus allongé sur lui, pire le jeune homme a quitté la chambre, la panique afflue dans ses veines et ses yeux se pose sur un sandwich épinglé d'un petit mot promettant le retour de l'homme de sa vie au plus vite.

Obéissant Grizz s'assoit au bord du lit, avalant consciencieusement le repas préparé par Sam rien que pour lui, avant de se lever, ses jambes l'élancent, ses muscles sont douloureux mais son esprit plus clair.

Descendre les escaliers lui demande un effort surhumain, mais au bout du calvaire, Sam l'attend, réconforté par cette douce promesse, Grizz force un peu sur ses jambes, agrippant plus que nécessaire la rambarde et tourne à l'angle de la cuisine découvrant Allie appuyé à l'évier regardant au loin. La déception se mêlant à la colère, Grizz envisage un instant de remonter se coucher, mais Allie est seule, et l'envie d'arranger les choses entre eux bien présente malgré le ressentiment toujours vivace, alors le colosse lance un « Salut » des plus neutre attendant la réaction de la jeune femme avant de décider si oui ou non il reprendra le chemin du lit de Sam.

\- Salut, lui répond elle, sans lever les yeux sur lui.  
\- Ça va, insiste le colosse. Tu es seule ?  
\- Il n'est pas là. 

Allie ne précise pas sa pensée et ce n'est pas nécessaire, Grizz sait parfaitement de qui parle la jeune femme et au delà de pincement au cœur qu'il ressent à l'absence de la seule personne qu'il voulait voir vient s'ajouter la froideur de son amie.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à remonter s'allonger attendant sagement le retour de Sam, Allie vient s'appuyer à l’îlot centrale le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'était méchant, et tu ne le méritais pas. J'étais en colère, je suis en colère, précise t elle.  
\- Tu en as tout à fait le droit, assure Grizz.  
\- Mais pas contre toi, tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, du coup c'est toi qui a pris pour tout les autres, et j'en suis désolée.  
\- Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, l'interroge le géant.  
\- A peu près.  
\- OK, au moins c'est fait. 

Grizz s'avance lentement vers l’îlot à son tour, un coup d’œil vers l'horloge du four lui apprend que l'après midi est déjà bien entamée.

\- Et merde, râle t il. J'ai encore perdu une journée de boulot. J'arriverais jamais à semer à temps.  
\- Sam a demandé à Kevin s'il pouvait s'occuper de l'équipe à ta place aujourd'hui, et demain aussi si possible.  
\- Il en dit quoi le chef ?  
\- « Toute la semaine s'il veut », mime Allie. Ils sont très inquiet pour toi. Et je dois dire que moi aussi.  
\- Faut pas, c'est terminé.  
\- Non, c'est loin d'être terminé, affirme Allie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais quelque chose ne va pas et tu dois t'en occuper tout de suite. Sinon ça risque de dégénérer et ce serait dangereux pour tout le monde.  
\- Je sais me contrôler, t'en fait pas pour moi.  
\- C'est pas pour toi que je m’inquiète, je sais que tu vas surmonter ça, mais Sam, lui, ça le bouffe de l'intérieur, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour t'aider.  
\- Honnêtement, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. J'ai flippé parce que je lui faisais confiance et encore une fois je me suis fait avoir. Et même si Elle ….. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire.   
\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Elle est sortie de nos vies.  
\- Tu en es sûre, interroge Grizz. Elle était plus tôt remonté, je ne pense pas qu'elle va lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.  
\- Elle n'a pas le choix et crois moi je ferais en sorte qu'elle s'en souvienne.   
\- Comment, interroge Grizz.  
\- Déjà, Elle va rester en cuisine, où on pourra la surveiller, on est trois à travailler là bas. Will fera en sorte qu'il y en ait toujours un d'entre nous en même temps qu'elle.  
\- J'aime pas l'idée qu'Elle s'approche de Sam, affirme le colosse.  
\- Je te comprends, mais il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air, affirme la cousine. Et de toute façon, ça m'étonnerais qu'il nous laisse le mettre de côté. 

Grizz est sur le point de dire qu'il s'en charge, que Sam se pliera à sa volonté mais le souvenir pas si lointain de Sam lui reprochant son emprise sur sa vie l'arrête.

\- Même s'il ne le croit pas, c'est bien lui qu'Elle a menacé pas moi. Et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre, s'exclame Grizz. Je veux juste qu'il soit en sécurité.  
\- Pourquoi, demande Allie.  
\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, réplique le colosse comme une évidence.  
\- Pourquoi lui spécifiquement ?  
\- Parce que c'est lui qui est en danger.

Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, Sam est bien celui qui risque gros si Elle se décidait à mettre sa menace à exécution.

\- Non, je te demande pourquoi c'est de lui dont tu es le plus proche ?  
\- C'est mon ami, répond simplement Grizz.   
\- Moi aussi, et je t'ai pas vu paniquer quand j'étais en danger.  
\- Parce que tu étais enfermé trop loin de moi pour me voir flipper à mort. 

Allie ne lui répond que d'un regard blasé pas convaincue.

\- Je me sens responsable de lui. Il est un peu seul.  
\- Il a une famille, je suis là, assure la jeune femme.  
\- Mais il est quand même isolé, sans t’offenser. Vous ne passez pas beaucoup de temps ensemble...  
\- Parce que vous êtes tout le temps fourrer ensemble, s'insurge Allie, et Grizz s'étouffe sur sa propre langue. Quoi, rajoute la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

« Rien » lui assure le colosse alors qu'il se lève pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Tournant le dos à son amie, Grizz baisse la tête alors que le robinet crache les dernières gouttes dans son verre, le colosse souffle à plusieurs reprise, tentant de calmer son cœur.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Elle lui tourne autour. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se retrouve seul avec elle.  
\- Trop tard pour ça, murmure Allie.  
\- Pourquoi, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Sam m'a proposé d'échanger mon jour de travail avec lui. Il est à la cuisine actuellement pour préparer les poissons pour le repas de ce soir.  
\- Et Elle travaille aujourd'hui ?

Allie ne fait que hocher la tête et Grizz sent le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. « Putain » lâche t il, alors qu'il veut se précipiter vers la porte pour courir rejoindre Sam.

\- Will est avec eux, t'inquiète pas, il ne la laissera pas lui faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ouais, ben on sera pas trop de deux pour ça, affirme Grizz, alors qu'il cherche son blouson.  
\- Arrêtes, soupire Allie. Ils ont presque terminé, je ne serais même pas étonné de les voir arriver bientôt.  
\- Je vais le rejoindre sur la route, alors.  
\- Sérieux, Grizz, arrêtes. Tu dois le laisser gérer ça tout seul. Il en est capable.   
\- Je suis pas prêt pour ça, explose Grizz. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.   
\- Et il ne lui arrivera rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'Elle lui fasse ?   
\- J'en sais rien, d'accord ! Je ne peux pas le laisser, tu comprends. Je ne peux pas, affirme Grizz, appuyant bien sur chaque syllabes.  
\- Non, je ne comprends pas.  
\- J'ai tuer quelqu'un pour lui, je suis responsable de lui, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose..... J'aurais l'impression de perdre une partie de mon âme.

Grizz déteste se mettre ainsi à nu, mais ses émotions sont juste là sous la surface, et les murs qu'il érige d'ordinaire pour les garder cacher aux yeux du monde ne sont pas là pour qu'il puisse se sentir en sécurité dans son propre corps.

Allie s'appuie au bord de la table, tête basse, les larmes aux yeux, et la détresse de Grizz ronge son ventre. La jeune femme contourne l’îlot et vient offrir ses bras, Grizz se laisse tomber contre sa poitrine.

\- Ça va aller, il est bien plus fort qu'on ne le croit. Il survécut à Campbell tous ses années, et je crois que tu n'as pas idée de ce que ce connard à pu lui faire subir, affirme Allie.  
\- Il ne veut pas en parler, répond Grizz, depuis l'épaule d'Allie.   
\- C'est peut être mieux.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Sam n'a jamais été particulièrement maladroit, explique simplement la jeune femme et Grizz se souvient des bleus et des bandages qui ornaient régulièrement la peau bien trop pâle de Sam par le passé.  
\- Il t'en parlait ?  
\- Parfois, il ne voulait pas accabler ses parents plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Helen, sa mère, précise Allie, n'a jamais réellement cru au diagnostic. Elle disait souvent qu'on ne le comprenait tout simplement pas, et qu'un jour il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important.  
\- Quelqu'un d'important, sérieux ? Alors qu'il s'amusait à torturer des oiseaux, s'insurge Grizz.  
\- C'est pas toujours facile pour les parents de faire face aux défauts de leurs enfants, répond Allie.

Grizz ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son père ne pouvant plus le regarder dans les yeux depuis près de quatre ans, et sa mère qui n'a jamais chercher qu'à lui faire réprimer sa nature profonde.

\- En parlant de Campbell, commence Allie, vite interrompu par le soupire du colosse.  
\- Franchement, il est mort, qu'il reste là où il est. J'en ai assez d'entendre parler de lui.  
\- Peut être mais.... Pour ce que ça vaut, tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de sa mort.  
\- Quoi, demande Grizz, se redressant brutalement.  
\- Y a longtemps mes parents m'ont fait faire des examens pour chercher un anévrisme au cerveau.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que Campbell en avait un, et que ça peut être génétique. Cassandra avait déjà fait tellement d'examens que si elle en avait eu un, ils l'auraient su depuis longtemps, pareille pour Sam mais pas moi. Je suis la seule qui ne souffrait d'aucune maladie, ironique, pas vrai, crache la jeune femme.  
\- Ça change rien à ce que j'ai fait, assure le colosse.  
\- Il aurait très bien pu se tuer tout seul en se cognant la tête, c'est pour ça qu'il ne pratiquait aucun sport à l'école.  
\- Je l'ai quand même frappé.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu n'y as pas mis toute ta force.  
\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, confirme Grizz. Je voulais juste le mettre hors d'état de nuire, pas définitivement, juste le temps de mettre Sam à l'abri. Et toi, s'exclame subitement Grizz.  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Tu en as un ?

Allie secoue la tête, et Grizz pense qu'au moins pour une fois la chance leur a sourit puis soudain le petit visage de poupée d'Eden lui apparaît clairement les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte sur un cri qu'elle ne prononcera jamais.

\- Tu sais où est Becca ?  
\- Elle travailles, je crois. Quoi qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle a peut être déjà terminé. Pourquoi ?

« Eden » se contente de répondre Grizz, alors qu'il court déjà dans les escaliers pour aller s'habiller. Quand il descend quelque minutes plus tard, il se retrouve nez à cheveux avec Allie, les mains sur les hanches, l'air blasé et désespéré par l'attitude dramatique du colosse.

\- Calme toi, champion, râle t elle. On sait très bien que Sam n'est pas son père.  
\- Non, moi je ne sais définitivement pas que Sam n'est pas son père, réplique des plus sérieux le géant.

Allie penche la tête sur le côté, l'agacement palpable dans ses yeux plantés sur lui. 

\- Bon, je sais peut être définitivement que Sam n'est pas son père, reconnaît Grizz.  
\- Donc arrêtes tes conneries et laisse Becca tranquille. Sa vie est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça, rajoute s'en pas une couche avec un truc sans importance. Allez viens, j'ai envie de faire un truc bien débile.  
\- Du genre ?  
\- Un film super con, mais vraiment sympa à regarder.  
\- Tu sais que cette obsession pour Chris Evans va finir par rendre Will jaloux, l'informe Grizz.

« Et » l'interroge Allie, alors qu'elle le traîne vers le canapé. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grizz écoute d'une oreille distraite, la tête confortablement installée sur l'épaule d'Allie, les yeux à demi clos, au loin Colin/Chris Evans est presque nu dans l'appartement de l'autre Ally, et la porte claque sur la voix de Sam Eliot. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour qu'il sente l'homme de sa vie se coller à son flanc de l'autre côté du canapé.

\- Sérieux, Allie, encore lui, s'exclame Will.  
\- Tu vois, jaloux, je te l'avais dit, rit Grizz et la main de Sam trouve la sienne. 

Le mouvement est lent, simple, naturel. Grizz se décale simplement de l'épaule d'Allie à celle de Sam qui glisse un bras autour du cou du géant, alors qu'une de ses grandes mains accroche la hanche du jeune homme. Au loin, Allie se lève laissant Will s'asseoir à sa place avant de s'installer tranquillement sur les jambes de son petit ami.

La jeune femme lance un regard vers Sam et Grizz enlacés, les yeux fermés et l'idée qu'elle devrait essayer de leur faire ouvrir les yeux s'impose à elle, un dernier regard sur Sam déjà endormi et la jeune femme se promet de s'y mettre dès demain, pourtant effrayée à l'idée que peut être Grizz n'ait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrive et que le colosse ne soit pas prêt à faire face à ce que cela signifie pour son avenir et surtout celui de Sam.

Ce soir là Gordie ne rentre pas, le médecin appelle aux alentours de vingt heures expliquant que Gwen n'a trouvé personne pour la remplacer à la surveillance de l'équipe, rien qu'un instant Grizz se demande si son ami ne cherche pas plus tôt à disparaître pour le laisser passer la nuit seul avec Sam.

Toujours est il, que Sam, justement n'attend pas pour installer les matelas au sol, Allie ne fait pas le moindre remarque sur le canapé vide et Becca emmène Eden d'autorité dans sa chambre. La petite lampe installée au dessus de leurs têtes, Sam vient s'allonger en travers du torse robuste, les bras croisés pour s'offrir un meilleur appui.

\- Je pense que je vais quand même aller travailler demain, dit simplement le géant et Sam murmure un « Non » très calme. Je vais mieux, je t'assure.  
\- Non, répète Sam. Gordie t'attend demain matin.

« Pourquoi » signe Grizz, et il a la désagréable impression que ce qui va suivre ne lui plaira absolument pas.

\- Tu dois parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, et même si je suis tout à fait disposé à t'écouter, je crois que je ne suffit pas, explique Sam.  
\- Bien sûr que tu me suffit, s'insurge le géant.  
\- Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, mais je ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses.  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. C'est comme ça, je suis comme ça.  
\- Peut être mais je veux que tu essaye, impose Sam.  
\- Je ne peux pas, affirme le colosse.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu y vas soit je m'en vais.  
\- Tu me menace ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une menace. Juste la vérité. 

Grizz se redresse, faisant presque tomber Sam de sa poitrine, le jeune homme se stabilise de ses genoux pressés contre le matelas, et le géant comprend qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

\- Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, grogne Grizz.  
\- Lui parler.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De tout, assure Sam. D'Elle, de cette autre fille, ou de Campbell, de tes parents, de moi si tu veux, je suis d'accord. Dis lui ce qui ne va pas, pour qu'il puisse t'aider à aller mieux.  
\- Je ne suis pas prêt, contre Grizz.  
\- Et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu souffre. Tu essaye de le cacher, mais tu souffre, et j'aurais beau faire tout ce que je veux, je ne t'aiderais pas.  
\- Bien sûr que tu m'aide, soupire Grizz, et ses mains s'accrochent aux épaules de Sam. Tu arrive toujours à me calmer, je me sens bien avec toi.  
\- Je te crois, lui assure le jeune sourd. Mais ça ne suffit pas, peut être que tu n'ose pas me dire certaines choses à causes de ce qu'il y a entre nous.  
\- Et tu crois que ce sera plus facile avec Gordie, ricane le géant.  
\- Ce n'est pas la même intimité. Tu ne cherche pas à impressionner Gordie comme tu veux m'impressionner moi.  
\- T'impressionner ? Sérieux, je passe mon temps à pleurer dans tes bras, je te brutalise à chaque fois que j'ai une mauvaise journée, et tu....  
\- Arrêtes, dit Sam, tout en le signant. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si on....

Sam soupire, se redressant, toujours assis sur les jambes du colosse, le jeune homme vient saisir le bras droit, glissant un doigt délicat le long de la cicatrice, Grizz sent un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale, très sensible l'épiderme marqué réagit violemment à l'effleurement tendre.

\- Si on est un couple, alors on doit être honnête l'un envers l'autre.  
\- Tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu pense, contre Grizz.  
\- D'accord, donnant/donnant, propose Sam, et Grizz acquiesce. Tu vas parler à Gordie demain et je répondrais à tes questions.  
\- Ça marche. On fait comment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, pose moi une question et j'y répondrais simplement, propose Sam. Mais je te préviens, si demain tu refuse d'aller parler à Gordie, ce sera finit, c'est clair ?  
\- J'irais si tu viens avec moi. 

Sam hoche la tête pour donner son accord, ajoutant « Je te suivrais où tu voudras », et Grizz se penche en avant calant son visage contre le torse battant de l'homme de sa vie.

Quelques secondes pour s'imprégner du bruissement merveilleux du cœur lui appartenant et Grizz se redresse, « Viens » signe t il, et Sam reprend sa place.

\- Je te fais peur, demande le colosse immédiatement.  
\- Parfois, répond prudemment Sam.

« Putain » soupire Grizz, et Sam vient saisir le menton pour garder le regard du géant sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, pas de ce que tu pourrais me faire en tout cas, traduit Sam. Mais de ce que tu ressens et de ce que ça te fais à toi.  
\- C'est pareil.  
\- Non, je pense que tu ne prends pas soin de toi parce que tu ne t'aime pas assez. C'est de ça dont j'ai peur. Que tu ne te pense pas assez important. Alors que tu es tout pour moi.  
\- Non, tu as Eden, et Becca, Allie aussi et tous les autres.  
\- Toi aussi, chéri, affirme affectueusement Sam, alors que le cœur de Grizz manque un battement.

Grizz pourrait s'extasier de longues minutes sur le tendre surnom que Sam vient de lui offrir, pourtant le colosse sait l'instant d'une importance capitale pour le reste de leurs vies, alors après avoir pris quelques secondes pour souffler, il se penche en avant embrassant chastement les lèvres de Sam Eliot et se lance.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis pas digne de toi.  
\- Bien au contraire ! Je ne voudrais jamais personne d'autre que toi.  
\- Parce qu'on est enfermé ici, si on....  
\- Ce serait pareil si on rentrait chez nous, le coupe Sam. Tu as dit que c'était moi et personne d'autre hier, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, confirme Grizz, et il le ressent au plus profond de ses os. Toi et personne d'autre.  
\- C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, jamais.  
\- Pourtant tu as dis que tu allais me quitter, se plaint Grizz, et il déteste la fragilité dans sa voix.  
\- Je ne le ferais pas et tu le sais très bien, contre Sam avec un soupire désabusé. Mais je veux quand même que tu ailles voir Gordie.  
\- J'irais, lui assure le géant. Demain matin, à l'aube, si tu veux.  
\- Laisse lui finir sa nuit, soit gentil, sourit Sam. De toute façon, il est chez Harry, ce qui veut dire qu'il doit attendre que Kevin soit venu les chercher pour partir. Et il voudra peut être prendre une douche et se changer.  
\- On pourra parler ici, quand il rentrera.  
\- Non, à l’hôpital. Que se soit officiel, impose le jeune roux.  
\- C'est pas la peine.  
\- Ça fait parti du contrat. A prendre ou à laisser, précise Sam.

« OK » répondent les doigts du géant et Sam lui sourit, se penchant à son tour pour un rapide baiser, « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, jamais » dit il, et le jeune homme prie pour que Grizz le croit.

\- Mais je t'ai déjà pris par surpris et tu as eu peur.  
\- C'est comme si tu te cachais pour me faire peur, ce n'est pas une vraie peur, insiste Sam. Juste un sursaut sur le coup.  
\- D'accord, accepte Grizz. Mais je te fais mal parfois, ne dis pas le contraire, je le sais.   
\- C'est pas grave, élude le jeune homme.  
\- Tu as promis d'être honnête, l’avertit le géant.

« OK, j'aime bien » signe Sam, espérant presque que Grizz ne le comprenne pas.

\- Tu aime bien, cherche à clarifier Grizz, parce que bien sûr le colosse a compris.  
\- Quand tu es un peu brutal, rougit le jeune homme.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Oh ça va, me regarde pas comme ça. Tu aime me faire crier, non ? J'ai le droit d'aimer quand tu me secoue, et j'aime aussi quand tu es tendre, c'est juste différent.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Grizz se permet un haussement de sourcils équivoque, agrémenter d'une moue qui se veut séductrice mais Sam secoue la tête.

\- Ne vas pas te faire des idées ! Si tu me touche je vais crier et tout le monde comprendra ce que tu es en train de me faire.

Et même si l'idée d'être enfin complètement honnête sur qui il est vraiment le tente, Grizz estime plus prudent d'attendre un peu que les événements de la veille se tassent, il n'imagine pas la réaction d'Elle s'ils s'affichaient ensemble quelques jours seulement après qu'il l'ai rejeté.

\- J'ai déjà réussi à te faire jouir sans que tu cris, contre le géant.  
\- C'est vrai, avoue Sam. Mais pas ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Ce soir, je veux qu'on parle.  
\- C'est ce qu'on fait.  
\- Sérieusement, il y a encore des tas de choses que l'on ne s'est jamais dites, par peur ou par pudeur, ou peut être autre chose, j'en sais rien mais il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.  
\- Est ce que tu es mon petit ami, demande abruptement Grizz, et Sam fronce les sourcils. Tu n'as pas compris ?  
\- J'en sais rien, je crois que tu m'as demandé si j'étais ton petit ami, mais c'est une question absurde, on est bien d'accord ?  
\- Pourquoi ce serait absurde ? On en a jamais parlé.

Et s'il est tout à fait honnête avec lui même, Sam doit reconnaître qu'il s'est déjà posé la question.

\- OK, tu as raison. Je dois te poser la question ou.....  
\- On est ensemble, demande Grizz.  
\- Oui, répond simplement Sam.  
\- Alors tu es mon petit ami.  
\- Et toi le mien, ajoute le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Dans le fond, les discussions sérieuses peuvent bien attendre, Grizz attire Sam contre sa bouche, appréciant les mains de son petit ami dans ses cheveux.

Grizz n'a pas été brusque ou brutal, Sam n'a pas crié mais ils ont joui ensemble sans que personne ne le sache.


	53. Rouvrir les plaies...

Assis devant une tasse de thé, Sam observe Grizz déambulé nerveusement dans la cuisine, le géant mâchouille l'ongle de son pouce, triture la manche de son pull, nouvelle habitude dérangeante du point de vue de Sam, il n'aime pas la façon dont Grizz cherche toujours à dissimuler la cicatrice sur son bras.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, commence Sam, avec l'envie de détourner l'attention du géant, et Grizz ouvre la bouche. A part te dire que tu n'es plus obligé d'y aller, termine le jeune homme.

Grizz se renfrogne, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son Jeans, il secoue la tête lentement, dépité et Sam sourit.

« Je t'attends » écrit Gordie quelques minutes plus tard, et Grizz déteste son téléphone plus que jamais, le colosse fait un geste de la main, les englobant tous les deux avant de désigner la porte de la cuisine et Sam comprend qu'il est temps pour eux de partir.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec moi, demande Grizz, alors qu'ils sont au bout de leur rue.  
\- Je peux si tu veux mais je pense que tu te sentirais plus libre de parler si tu es seul avec lui, affirme Sam.   
\- C'est Gordie, y a pas moyen que je me sente à l'aise pour lui parler de mes problèmes.

Sam penche la tête sur le côté, le jeune homme semble réfléchir un instant avant de positionner ses deux mains l'une au dessus de l'autre et de les frotter entre elles, Grizz ne lui répond que d'une négation de la tête, « Être à l'aise » murmure Sam.

\- Oui, c'est ça, je ne serais pas à l'aise pour parler à Gordie.  
\- Honnêtement, ce serait pire si quelqu'un est avec vous, crois moi sur parole, lui assure Sam.  
\- Tu as déjà fait ça ?  
\- Bien sûr, j'ai longtemps été suivi.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir le géant.  
\- Ce que je ressentais par rapport à ma surdité et ce que ça impliquait pour mon avenir.

« Logique » signe Grizz, et Sam hoche la tête, avant d'ajouter un simple « Campbell ».

\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Quand il a été diagnostiqué, mes parents ont voulu que j'en parle, surtout mon père, précise le jeune homme.  
\- Et ça t'as aidé, demande le colosse concerné.  
\- Pas vraiment, j'avais peur de lui mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il était. J'étais encore jeune.   
\- Et tu as compris quand ?

Sam stoppe brutalement au milieu de la route, alors que Grizz avance encore de trois pas, le colosse se retourne sans chercher à le rejoindre bien conscient de l'importance de l'instant et que seul Sam doit décider de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je suis resté deux heures dans le noir et le froid dans le garage cette nuit là, explique le jeune homme. J'ai essayé de crier mais ma voix ne porte pas assez loin, je serais sûrement resté là toute la nuit si mon père n'avait pas décidé de fêter ma performance avec ma mère.  
\- Quelle nuit, ne peut s'empêcher de demander Grizz.   
\- La nuit du gala, tu vois, on a tous les deux été marqué par cette nuit.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, murmure le géant, et Sam n'a toujours pas bougé.  
\- Il a refermé le coffre de la voiture sur mes doigts avant d'enclencher le verrouillage automatique et j'étais trop loin pour appuyer sur la poignée, il avait pris mon téléphone aussi, j'ai eu tellement peur.  
\- Tu as dû avoir mal, ajoute Grizz.  
\- Trois doigts cassés sur le coup, confirme Sam. J'ai même failli un perdre un, ajoute t il, désignant la petite cicatrice sous l'index de la main droite.

Grizz se penche pour découvrir le petit trait pâle, il ne se souvient même pas de l'avoir déjà remarqué.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
\- Il a été puni, du coup il a fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des mois. Après ça, je l'ai fuis comme la peste, et je ne disais rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire à mes parents de peur qu'il ne se venge, explique Sam. Il a finit par se lasser, et il m'a laissé tranquille.  
\- Tu en as parlé à Allie, elle me l'a dit.  
\- Oui, c'était ma confidente d'une certaine façon, et puis elle s'est toujours méfié de lui même enfant, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne comprends pas qu'elle l'ait laisser partir après que tu l'ais arrêter, ajoute le jeune sourd.  
\- Elle disait qu'il fallait être juste et que sur ce coup là, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Sam hausse les épaules, mais ne bouge toujours pas, ils ne font que se regarder à un mètre de distance, Grizz ferait bien un pas, il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour atteindre son petit ami, mais Sam a repris le contrôle de sa vie, et Grizz s'est fait la promesse de respecter ces décisions.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il t'a fait d'autres ?  
\- C'est le passé, contre Sam, et Grizz hoche la tête. Mais je veux bien que tu me prenne dans tes bras.

Le géant ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps, il comble l'espace ridicule entre leurs deux corps et Sam se fond contre sa poitrine réconfortante, son cœur battant et la chaleur de sa peau.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kelly est occupé à ausculter une jeune femme au teint verdâtre quand ils entrent par la porte des urgences, la doctoresse lève rapidement les yeux dans leur direction, cherchant sûrement à identifier les nouveaux venus et leurs états de santé. 

La jeune femme leurs offre un tendre sourire, agrémenté d'un « Bonjour » bien articulé pour Sam qu'elle regarde avec insistance. Kelly ne les côtoie pas autant que Gordie pourtant la scène à laquelle elle a assisté deux jours auparavant la travaille. Sam ne fait que lui sourire en retour, bien conscient de l’examen minutieux dont il est l'objet ainsi que des réflexions qui doivent se bousculer dans la tête très bien faite de leur médecin en chef.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, demande t elle, alors qu'elle reporte son attention sur sa patiente.  
\- Gordie nous attend, répond Grizz.  
\- Il est dans son bureau, c'est pour le travail ?  
\- Juste parler un peu, élude le colosse. 

Kelly hoche la tête sur un petit « Hum » qui ne veut rien dire, et Sam tire doucement sur la manche de Grizz pour lui signifier qu'il est temps pour eux d'y aller.

Gordie est bien installer dans son bureau, les yeux fixés à l'écran de l'ordinateur, le chef ne lève le regarde que lorsque Grizz cogne doucement du poing sur le montant de la porte. Le médecin leurs sourit gentiment, les invitant à entrer d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Ça va, demande t il, l'air de rien.  
\- Mieux, confirme Grizz.  
\- Sam m'a expliqué que tu avais besoin de parler de certaines choses et qu'il pense que je peux t'aider à y voir plus clair. Tu en pense quoi, toi ?

Grizz hasarde un regard incertain vers Sam qui tourne la tête au mouvement qu'il perçoit à la périphérie de son champs de vision, le jeune sourd hoche vaguement de la tête comme pour reprendre à son compte la question de Gordie et Grizz ne fait que hausser les épaules.

\- Je suis assez lucide pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, mais je ne sais pas si en parler peut vraiment m'aider.  
\- Pourquoi tu pense que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi, interroge Gordie.   
\- Tu étais là, tu m'as vu en pleine crise, et c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.  
\- Tu as subit un stress très important, tu as eu peur pour une des personnes les plus importante de ta vie, tu avais le droit de te sentir mal.  
\- Me sentir mal ? J'ai pété les plombs, tu veux dire !

« C'est vrai » réplique franchement Gordie. Le médecin pense que minimiser les faits ne ferait qu’énerver Grizz et le pousserait à se renfermer sur lui même et si l'avis de Sam se révèle exacte, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'attendre la prochaine catastrophe.

\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour ne pas me ménager ou c'est juste histoire de me faire chier, se braque le colosse.  
\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, lui assure Gordie, et Sam hoche la tête. Mais quand j'ai essayé de t'en parler la dernière fois tu m'as assurer que c'était sous contrôle et que tu t'en sortais bien tout seul, et visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.   
\- Ça ne dure jamais longtemps, se défend Grizz. Je me suis calmer très vite.  
\- Parce que Sam est arrivé, et encore il lui a fallut de longues minutes pour te calmer.  
\- J'étais en état de choc, d'accord, explose Grizz. Elle m'a touché alors que je lui ai dit ne pas le faire, elle était à cheval sur mes jambes, avec sa langue dans ma bouche, je l'ai repoussé et elle s'est mise à hurler que je le payerais très cher, que j'étais un ingrat et un meurtrier et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que tout le monde le sache et que Sam payerais aussi, parce que c'est de sa faute si je ne veux pas d'elle, je préfère jouer les bons petits toutous et ramper comme un moins que rien à ses pieds......

Grizz est debout maintenant, déambulant sans aucune logique dans le petit bureau, Sam a bien chercher à accrocher le bras du géant pour l'aider à garder contact avec la réalité, mais Gordie s'est interposer mimant « Ça doit sortir ».

Alors, ils se sont appuyés au mur, restant en dehors de son chemin, observant silencieusement, le débit est bien trop rapide pour que Sam ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Gordie ne comprend pas tout non plus, et dans le fond cela n'a pas d'importance. Grizz ne parle plus d'Elle mais d'une certaine Annie, et de mains courant sur sa peau lui donnant la nausée, vient ensuite Campbell et les gardes, l'envie de les frapper aussi fort que ses poings le lui permettent et Gordie se demande où il va s'arrêter, si Grizz a seulement conscience de leurs présences à ses côtés.

\- Et toi, finit par dire Grizz, se figeant net devant Sam.  
\- Quoi moi ?

Grizz ne répond pas, il se contente de secouer la tête avant de se glisser contre la poitrine bondissante de son petit ami, Sam referme les bras sur les épaules tremblantes par automatisme, n'entendant pas les sanglots mais percevant très nettement les larmes se rependre dans son cou.

\- Tu as raison, finit par dire Grizz, en se redressant. Je dois en parler, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

« Bien sûr » signe Sam avec un sourire encourageant, avant de partir vers la porte restée ouverte. « Attends », murmure Grizz, même si Sam ne peut lire les mots sur ses lèvres, et c'est d'une main sur l'épaule qu'il le retient.

\- Ne pars pas, supplie le géant.  
\- Je serais au bout du couloir, promet Sam, et il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Grizz reste debout, de dos, il attend que la rumeur des pas de Sam se soit évanoui avant d'oser parler.

\- Il m'est arrivé un truc y a longtemps avec une fille, précise t il. Et depuis, je fais des crises d'angoisse.  
\- Ce sont des attaques de panique, corrige le médecin.  
\- Et c'est quoi la différence ?  
\- Juste la terminologie médicale. Mais le traitement reste le même.  
\- C'est quoi, demande Grizz, avec un coup d’œil vers l'arrière.  
\- Je peux te prescrire des anxiolytiques en cas de crise ou en traitement de fond mais...  
\- Je les prendrais pas, le coupe Grizz.  
\- Je sais, réplique son ami. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit adapté à ton cas.  
\- Quoi, alors ?  
\- Dis le, tout ce qui t’oppresse, tu dois te libérer de ce poids.  
\- Je l'ai déjà fait, assure Grizz. J'ai tout raconté à Sam, et ça ne m'a pas aider. En quoi ce serait différent avec toi ?  
\- J'ai pas dit que tu devais m'en parler à moi. Si tu le veux, je t’écouterais sans juger, crois moi. Mais si tu pense à quelqu'un d'autre va s'y. Je ne me vexerais pas non plus.

Un instant, le géant pense à Kevin, et sa façon si particulière ne pas avoir l'air de s'intéresser et pourtant toujours capable de poser la bonne question au bon moment. Mais le confiance qu'il place en Gordie est bien plus forte, née de la lutte commune et de la certitude que le médecin ne l'abandonnera jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, comme il l'a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

\- J'entends encore le craquement d'os et de bois, explique Grizz. Je sais que c'est dans ma tête, et que c'est une connerie, mon esprit qui me joue des tours, mais c'est là, affirme Grizz, cognant doucement du doigt contre sa tempe. J'y peux rien.  
\- C'est fréquent ?  
\- Ça s'était calmé depuis mon accident, explique le géant. Mais depuis qu'Elle m'a.....

Grizz ferme les yeux, remuant vaguement la tête comme pour chasser les images et les pensées dérangeantes, il se sent simplement idiot, il ne s'agit que de quelques secondes et dans le fond il ne s'est rien passé de si grave, mais....

\- Tu as le droit de dire qu'Elle t'a agressé, affirme Gordie.  
\- M'agresser ? Elle fait quoi, quarante kilos tout mouillé ? C'était pas une agression.  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu as dit que tu avais eu comme un black out, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, confirme Grizz. J'ai perdu plusieurs minutes, je crois.  
\- Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce temps, veut savoir le médecin.  
\- Je me suis figé quand Elle s'est assise sur mes jambes.  
\- Ça a duré longtemps ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Assez pour qu'Elle m'embrasse et essaye de me toucher en dessous de mes vêtements. Quand j'ai repris le contrôle, je l'ai éjecte brutalement, elle est tombé par terre.  
\- Ce qui t'es arrivé à un nom, c'est un état de sidération, c'est un des symptômes du PTST, précise Gordie.  
\- Arrêtes avec ça, je ne suis pas ….  
\- Grizz, le coupe son ami. Tu as été agressé, deux fois, par deux femmes différentes et tu es traumatisé pas ces événements, ainsi que par la mort de Campbell. C'est typiquement un stress post traumatique.  
\- D'accord, capitule le colosse. Et je fais quoi ?  
\- Parles moi.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant, demain, cette nuit, dans dix jours, n'importe quand, assure Gordie. Tu peux venir me réveiller au milieu de la nuit si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Je veux t'aider.  
\- Et tu crois que ça va vraiment m'aider, demande sérieusement Grizz. J'ai peur d'être bloqué dans cet état, de péter les plombs n'importe quand et qu'un jour un truc grave se produise, termine t il, reprenant les mots très juste de Sam.  
\- On doit essayer, affirme Gordie. Et pour être honnête, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait arriver de plus grave que ta blessure.

Grizz vient saisir son bras par réflexe, serrant plus que nécessaire la cicatrice encore douloureuse.

\- Je me suis énervé, c'est ma faute.  
\- Kevin a dit que c'était eux qui t'avais mis dans cet état. Ils sont responsables, je crois que c'est pour ça que Jason est arrivé ici avec le nez en sang, explique son chef.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Son nez n'était pas cassé mais il l'a senti passer.  
\- Kevin m'a juste dis qu'il l'avait mis par terre, murmure Grizz.  
\- C'est ça, tête la première par terre, précise Gordie. C'est quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec moi, vas lui parler. Il saura t'écouter, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Je veux essayer avec toi d'abord, contre Grizz et Gordie hoche la tête avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil.

Les minutes sont devenues une heure voir deux, Grizz a parlé de cette fille, il y a plus de quatre ans, de la mort de Campbell, de ses parents à qui il ne manque pas vraiment, il le sait, de l'image de Sam qu'il a cru mort l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil régulièrement et des pulsions de violences qu'il ressent parfois mais qu'il parvient toujours à garder sous contrôle ou presque.

\- Autre chose, demande Gordie, alors que Grizz est resté silencieux de longues minutes.  
\- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Maintenant j'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air.  
\- Avec Sam, veut savoir le médecin.

Grizz le regarde droit dans les yeux, il ne se sent pas capable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressent pour Sam, pas sur l'instant en tout cas, mais Gordie a le droit de savoir, et dans le fond Grizz veut que Gordie sache, alors le géant se décide pour un « Toujours avec Sam » avant de se lever prêt à partir.

\- OK, répond simplement son ami. On se dit la semaine prochaine même heure même endroit ? A moins que tu ais besoin de parler avant ?  
\- Dimanche matin, propose Grizz. Comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de quitter le chantier.  
\- Tu as le droit de prendre du temps pour toi, lui assure Gordie.  
\- C'est pas ça le problème, mais si je pars toutes les semaines à la même heure, ils vont finir par se poser des questions, et j'ai déjà droit à assez de regards bizarres comme ça.

« Dimanche matin » confirme alors Gordie avec un sourire, avant d'ajouter « N'importe quand d'ici là si tu en as besoin ».

\- J'y manquerais pas, assure Grizz, avant d'ajouter « Merci ».

Ce à quoi Gordie répond d'un « Tout pour toi, mon pote » à peine audible chargé d'affection mal contenue, alors Grizz se contente d'un hochement de tête comme remerciement, avant de quitter le bureau, priant pour que Sam l'ait attendu.

Et Sam l'a bien attendu, le jeune homme est assis dans la salle d'attente, l'arrière de crâne appuyé au mur, les yeux fermés, la respiration calme et sereine, les bras croisés sur le torse, et Grizz le trouve plus beau que tout ce que ses yeux ont pu contemplé de merveilleux au fil des années.

\- Comment tu te sens, demande Sam sans ouvrir les yeux alors que Grizz prend le siège à côté du sien.

Le géant vient chercher une des mains reposant toujours sur le torse de l'homme de sa vie, alors Sam se décide à ouvrir les yeux, Grizz le sourit péniblement, et le jeune roux comprend que la séance n'a pas été aussi difficile qu'il l'imaginait.

\- J'ai envie de prendre l'air, explique Grizz. Tu viens avec moi ?

« Toujours » assure le jeune homme et il se lève, offrant une main à l'homme auquel il appartient l'aidant à se lever à son tour.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- J'en sais rien, juste prendre l'air. Ensuite on pourrait aller au wagon, propose Grizz.  
\- Je sais où on pourrait aller, tu es d'accord pour m'accompagner ?  
\- Où, veut savoir le géant.

« Aller le voir » répond simplement Sam, il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser de qui il parle, Grizz a parfaitement compris, le colosse hésite un instant, bien qu'il n'ait fait qu'effleurer le sujet Campbell, les mots qu'il a prononcé quelques instant plus tôt sont encore très frais dans sa mémoire, Grizz craint l'attaque de panique et ses possibles conséquences.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider, en tout cas moi j'ai envie d'y aller depuis un bon moment.  
\- Tu n'y es jamais aller, interroge Grizz, amorçant les premiers pas pour quitter l’hôpital.  
\- Tu avais promis de m'y emmener mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté, assure Sam.  
\- Tu n'as jamais oser me demander, comprend le colosse et Sam hoche la tête. Tu vois, c'est typiquement le genre de truc dont on doit parler.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Tu n'as pas osé me demander de faire un truc qui te tiens à cœur et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as eu peur de ma réaction.

Sam soupire, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, le jeune homme secoue la tête, « Qu'est ce que je dois dire pour que tu comprenne » signe t il avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de ses cuisses brutalement.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, réplique Grizz.  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu as très bien compris, s’énerve Sam. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, pourquoi je resterais si j'avais peur ? Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec quelqu'un d’effrayant...  
\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, gronde à son tour Grizz, le signant en même temps.  
\- Ferme là et écoute moi ! 

Grizz se redresse, les mains sur les hanches, il n'est pas encore habitué aux coups d'éclats de son petit ami, il devrait en ressentir de la colère pourtant tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit est un Sam enragé le plaquant contre un mur pour le posséder brutalement.

\- Je t'écoute, répond simplement le colosse, l'invitant à parler d'un geste du bras.  
\- Je veux juste que tu comprenne que tu ne m'effraie pas, ni toi ni ce que tu pourrais me faire. Par contre j'ai peur que tu réagisse mal parfois et que tu retourne la colère ou le chagrin que tu ressens contre toi même.  
\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me faire du mal, s'insurge Grizz. Je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps si c'était le cas.  
\- Et ton bras, demande Sam sans détour.  
\- Un accident, assure le géant.  
\- Foutaise ! T'étais en rogne, et quoi ? Tu as pris la hache pour taper comme un bourrin sur quelque chose et ça t'es revenu en pleine figure, peut être ?

Grizz se fige avant d'écarter les bras en secouant le tête.

\- Sérieux, se calme immédiatement Sam.  
\- Ouais, un accident stupide.   
\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, se plaint Sam, se passant les mains sur le visage.

Le géant se mord les lèvres, oscillant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, et alors qu'il fait un pas en avant prêt à serrer son petit ami dans ses bras, il peut entendre la merveilleuse voix étouffé murmurer son nom.

\- Un homme heureux, articule péniblement Grizz, alors qu'il vient de dégager le visage de Sam en lui prenant les mains.  
\- J'essaie, lui assure Sam.  
\- Et tu t'y prends très bien.

« Viens » signe Sam après avoir récupérer une de ses mains, Grizz s'enroule autour du corps fragile de Sam Eliot, au loin Kelly fait marche arrière, pas sûre qu'elle ait le droit d'assister à ce moment d'intimité brutale.

\- On va aller le voir, cette après midi. Là, j'ai faim.  
\- OK, accepte Sam. Mais pas à la cafétéria, je veux être seul avec toi.

Grizz hausse les sourcils d'un air à la fois comique et séduisant, Sam secoue la tête désabusé et amusé, avant de signer « Tu m’énerve » et Grizz se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de choisir de rentrer manger à la maison.


	54. Implacable.

Grizz n'a pas osé faire les trois derniers pas, Sam s'est approché jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant la simple croix de bois, maladroitement tracées les lettres forment le nom de son frère, les larmes aux yeux, Sam ose glisser un doigt le long de l'inscription grossière qui a oublié le prénom de son grand père.

\- Ils ont oublié son deuxième prénom, dit Sam.  
\- Je peux le rajouter pour toi, propose Grizz, mais Sam ne le regarde pas.

Il ne lui faudrait qu'une seconde pour rejoindre Sam, s’accroupir pour porter son visage à la hauteur de ses yeux, mais comme il le craignait, Grizz ne se sent pas capable d'achever le voyage.

\- Arthur, précise le jeune sourd. Le père de ma mère. Je n'aime pas cette tombe, ça ne lui ressemble pas. 

Et les premières larmes transpercent dans la voix d'ordinaire si calme, alors Grizz prend sur lui pour rejoindre le corps de son petit ami, secoué de sanglots étouffés, « Je suis là » murmure le géant refermant ses grands bras tremblants autour des épaules de Sam.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas aimé non plus, assure Sam, et Grizz hoche la tête. Et pourquoi me demander une photo ? Ils ne l'ont même pas mise sur la tombe.  
\- C'était pour la cérémonie, explique Grizz.

Et il attend le « Je n'ai pas compris » qui ne manque jamais de fuser quand il marmonne contre les cheveux de Sam, mais le jeune homme reste silencieux, il ne pleure plus, Grizz se pencherait bien pour lire les émotions sur les traits délicats de l'homme de sa vie, mais Sam vient d'enfoncer son visage contre son torse.

Alors le géant attend de longues minutes, perdus dans un coin reculé de leur nouveau monde, sous la légère pluie et le vent glacial, les oreilles bourdonnantes d'un atroce craquement d'os et de bois, et enfin le tendre murmure perce l'air, le ramenant sur terre.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette tombe pour lui, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, demande Sam, relevant enfin les yeux vers les lèvres fines.  
\- Et bien, il a cette coutume celte, ça s'appelle un Cairn, explique Grizz. Pour honorer le défunt, la famille, les amis et la communauté de façon générale empilaient des pierres plates au dessus de la tombe. Mais je ne sais pas si tu veux honorer sa mémoire.  
\- Honorer sa mémoire, cherche à clarifier Sam, et Grizz acquiesce en tortillant son nez, signe de gêne et de l'envie de détaller à toutes jambes aussi long que possible. Tu en pense quoi ?  
\- Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le mérite.  
\- Pas pour moi, pour mes parents, corrige Sam et Grizz acquiesce à nouveau.

Le colosse dépose délicatement ses lèvres contre le front humide et froid avant de se défaire des bras tendre de Sam Eliot, « Viens » signe t il, et son petit ami accepte la main tendue.

\- Il faudrait des pierres plates, combien tu veux en mettre, demande le colosse avant de fouiller le sol des yeux.  
\- Une pour ma mère, une pour mon père, une pour moi, et peut être une pour Elle.

« Pourquoi » signe Grizz en se redressant brutalement, et rien que le nom de la jeune femme sur les lèvres de Sam lui donne la nausée.

\- Elle a fait partie de sa vie, je ne sais pas s'il a été capable de l'aimer au moins un peu, mais Elle l'aimait et malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu te faire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est une victime comme nous.  
\- Tu es bien trop généreux, soupire Grizz. Tu ne dois pas avoir pitié d'Elle. On avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait menti, elle aurait pu rester avec nous. Il lui aurait suffit de se taire.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être sa victime, explique Sam, désignant la tombe de la main. Des fois, tu pense au pire pour essayer de te protéger de lui. Elle a essayé de se suicider à cause de lui. Elle était désespérée, et personne n'aurait pu venir à son secours.

« Peut être » souffle Grizz, mais dans le fond la colère est toujours brûlante, et le souvenir des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes bien trop vivaces pour qu'il se sent capable de pardonner.

\- On cherche les pierres, demande le colosse et Sam hoche la tête.

Il leur faut près de deux heures pour rassembler quatre pierres d'une taille raisonnable et les empiler sur le centre du carré que forme la tombe de Campbell. « Enlève la croix » demande Sam, alors qu'il se recule pour se faire une idée précise de ce à quoi ressemble la tombe de son frère à présent.

Grizz agite la main, puis épelle « Arthur » de ses doigts attendant la confirmation de Sam, avant de sortir un petit couteau de sa poche et de commencer à tailler le bois pour former les lettres qui manquent tant à son petit ami. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Grizz brise les deux extrémités de la croix, ne gardant que la plaque marquée du nom du défunt, Sam a parfaitement perçu le frisson et le fugace instant de malaise, mais il ne le fait pas remarquer.

Non, Sam ne fait pas la moindre remarque, il choisit plus tôt de rejoindre l'homme de sa vie, offrant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en soutient et il regarde Grizz déposé le petit morceau de bois à la base du Cairn.

\- Comme ça, demande Grizz en relevant la tête.  
\- C'est beaucoup mieux, ça lui ressemble plus, les pierres, je veux dire. Il était dur et implacable, comme les pierres, tente d'expliquer Sam.

« Je comprends » signe Grizz depuis le sol où il est toujours agenouillé, avant d'oser demander s'il peut ajouter une cinquième pierre, « Pourquoi » demande l'autre main de Sam, « Pour qui » se retient il de dire, parce qu'il a bien conscience de la réponse.

\- Pour moi, lui confirme Grizz, sans le savoir. Pour demander pardon.  
\- Viens, on va aller en chercher une autre, accorde Sam.  
\- J'en ai vu une plus loin, là bas. Elle est plus sombre que les autres, je trouve qu'elle...  
\- On va aller la chercher, affirme le jeune sourd, et Grizz accepte la main tendue.

Ils ne s'attardent pas plus que nécessaire, une fois les cinq pierres correctement alignées et la plaque légèrement enfoncée dans le sol, Sam attrape la main de Grizz, se dépêchant d'emmener le colosse jusqu'à la gare de l'autre côté de la ville.

Grizz n'a pas cherché à le déshabiller, Sam s'est simplement allongé offrant ses bras en réconfort et ils n'ont fait que dormir ensemble jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule recouvre la ville maudite de New Ham, et si Grizz a passé la plus grande partie de l'après midi à écouter la respiration lente et apaisée de l'homme de sa vie, personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

Grizz retourne travailler le lendemain, Sam reprend sa routine, il travaille quand il le doit, garde Eden quand il le peut, aide Bean quand elle en a besoin, le dimanche suivant Grizz et Gordie quittent la maison aux alentour de neuf heure. 

Ils passent les deux heures suivantes à parler, de Campbell principalement, Grizz évoque la nouvelle tombe, et ce que le pardon de Sam signifie pour lui, après un instant de silence, le géant se lève, choisissant de regarder par la fenêtre pour se donner du courage, il est presque onze heure, Sam ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent, murmure t il.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Encore maintenant ? Je veux dire, en admettant que le temps passe de la même façon qu'ici, on a disparu depuis plus de neuf mois, c'est long, assure Grizz.  
\- Ils ont perdu deux cent cinquante ado d'une petite communauté, c'est toute une génération, je pense qu'ils nous cherchent encore, affirme Gordie.  
\- Pas mes parents, ils doivent être soulagés de ma disparition.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir son ami.  
\- On n'a jamais été très proche, répond simplement Grizz.

Gordie ne fait que le regarder, attendant que Grizz se décide à en dire plus ou qu'il reste silencieux, et en y réfléchissant bien le géant n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ses parents, ni même de l'éventuel chagrin que leurs absence pourrait lui causer.

« Je devrais y aller » murmure Grizz, mais il ne fait pas le moindre geste pour quitter le bureau pas même pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre, au loin Sam vient d'entrer dans le parking de l’hôpital.

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine, propose Gordie, priant pour que Grizz ne se renferme pas définitivement.

Le colosse hoche lentement la tête, suivant la progression de Sam dans le parking dessert, Gordie se penche, cherchant à mieux distinguer le visage de son ami, quelques larmes ont tâché ses traits blêmes, le médecin retient le grognement de colère, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

Machinalement, Grizz vient essuyer ses joues, Gordie le voit prendre une grande inspiration, prémisse de sa fuite inévitable.

\- Mes parents ne m'aiment pas, lance brutalement Grizz, et Gordie croit s’étouffer sur sa langue de rage.

Pourtant, ravalant sa colère, le médecin l'interroge d'un « Pourquoi » parfaitement maîtrisé.

\- A cause de Sam, répond Grizz, désignant le jeune homme par la fenêtre.  
\- A cause de Sam, répète prudemment Gordie.  
\- Pas lui vraiment, ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré mais à cause de ce que je ressens pour lui, explique Grizz.

Gordie se retient de demander plus d'explication, les mots sont pénibles à prononcer pour Grizz, alors il doit le laisser aller à son rythme, un aveux à la fois.

\- J'ai toujours essayé de faire ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, bon à l'école pour plaire à ma mère, l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot de lycée pour satisfaire mon père, j'ai fait du bénévolat aussi souvent que possible, je participais à toutes les activités machistes dont mon père pouvait parler. Mais ils ne retiennent qu'une seule chose à mon sujet. Qu'est ce que ça peut leurs faire ? Je leur demande pas de l’étaler au grand jour, même moi je ne le fais pas, juste de m'accepter. C'est si compliqué que ça, finit par demande Grizz, en se retournant.  
\- Absolument pas, lui sourit en retour Gordie.

Grizz hoche la tête, en soufflant, soulagé d'être simplement accepter pour ce qu'il est par l'une des personne les plus importantes de sa vie.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Grizz.  
\- Bien sûr.   
\- Je reviendrais te voir dimanche prochain, ajoute le géant, et il quitte le bureau.


	55. Terrassé ou presque...

Les deux semaines suivantes passent bien trop vite pour qu'ils aient le temps de penser à eux, Sam travaille en semaine, d'un accord tacite, Gordie lui garde les dimanches de libres, bien conscient de la nécessité absolue pour Grizz de trouver Sam l'attendant après leurs séances hebdomadaires.

L'équipe a progressé rapidement, Grizz estime qu'ils leurs restent six à sept kilomètres à élaguer, Peter et Dimitri les ont rejoint une dizaine de jours plus tôt, les deux jeunes gens ont commencé à tasser la terre, tentant de leurs mieux de tracer une route, le travail est pénible, long, répétitif, mais Grizz apprécie les efforts qu'ils fournissent sans se plaindre, ils leurs font gagner un temps précieux. 

Ce vendredi midi est gris mais le ciel leurs a fait grâce de la pluie, il ferait presque bon, Grizz a remonté les manches de sa chemise, les regards s’attardent encore sur la large cicatrice, mais aujourd'hui il a appris à vivre avec, la peau ne le démange plus, le rouge éclatant a laissé place à un rose un peu vif, plus aucune douleur ne vient paralyser son bras quand il force un peu trop. Pourtant Kevin refuse encore de le laisser toucher la hache, mauvais souvenir ou peur qu'il ne se blesse à nouveau, Grizz ne sait pas, il n'a pas osé demandé et dans le fond il s'en fiche, l'apparente distance de Kevin ne cache qu'un attachement profond qu'il ne sait pas exprimer, alors le géant se prête au jeu, acceptant les remontrances et interdictions imposées par son ami.

Appuyé au prochain arbre auquel ils vont s'attaquer, Grizz regarde Shoe et Jason terminer l'abattage du précédent à la scie double, le talkie-walkie a grésillé une trentaine de minutes plus tôt indiquant l'arrivée prochaine de leurs repas, alors ils ont décidés d'achever leur tache avant d'attendre Will en se reposant un peu. 

Grizz se décale, l'arbre est sur le point de tomber, « Attention » crie t il par habitude, prévenant de la chute tant que du bruit sourd qui effraie encore Lexie, comme c'est souvent le cas, la jeune femme trésaille mais refuse obstinément le réconfort qu'Harry cherche toujours à lui offrir.

Shoe tire la scie de son côté de la souche, Grizz vient l'aider à la positionner de sorte à ce que personne ne se blesse, et le premier cri les fait sursauter.

C'est d'abord la voix de Jason qui perce l'air sur un « Sam » paniqué, bon sentiment évident mais bien inutile, le concert de voix qui s'en suit n'est pas plus utile, passé l'instant de sidération, Grizz s'élance trop tard, bien trop tard, il en a parfaitement conscience, il ne peut qu'assister à la catastrophe, Sam disparaît derrière la broyeuse fonçant en marche arrière sans aucune prudence.

L'air n'arrive plus jusqu'à ses poumons, il ne ressent plus son corps, pourtant il avance, il le sait, Grizz voit très clairement la portière s'ouvrir sur un Luke au bord de la crise de nerf, « Sam » cri le footballeur, suivant péniblement le mouvement général, Grizz contourne l'engin qu'il rêve de voir brûler, si possible avec Luke ficelé sur le siège avant. 

\- Hey, laisse moi regarder, dit Kevin. Pas de panique, regarde moi, ajoute il. 

Grizz ne comprend pas pourquoi son ami lui demande de le regarder, peut être pour lui éviter une vision digne d'un film d'horreur, mais quand le colosse se penche pour lui obéir, c'est seulement pour voir Kevin serrer la main de Sam dans la sienne, alors qu'ils sont recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol humide.

« Je suis désolé » dit son ami, tout en le signant, et plus rien n'a de logique, Sam secoue la tête lentement avec une grimace de douleur, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il aperçoit le sang tachant la manche du pull de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demande Sam, regardant Kevin.  
\- La broyeuse te fonçait dessus, j'ai rien trouver d'autre à faire que de te pousser hors de la route, explique le chef d’équipe.  
\- Merci, murmure Sam, détaillant la peau tailladée à l'intérieur de se paume droite.  
\- Putain, désolé, répète Kevin, enlevant les petits morceaux de bois de la plaie. Faut que tu montre ça à Moreno, faut nettoyer, peut être même recoudre.  
\- D'accord, je vais y aller et....

« Je vais te tuer » gronde Grizz, alors que son poing entre en collision brutalement avec le visage de Luke, « Et merde » crache Kevin abandonnant Sam sur le sol pour aller s'interposer.

\- Lâche le, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, affirme Kevin, tentant de repousser Grizz vers la machine.  
\- Pas exprès ? Mon cul, ouais, je vais te massacrer.  
\- Je te jure, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il était dans l'angle mort, crois moi, supplie Luke.  
\- C'est toi qui est mort, je t'ai dis de rester loin de lui ! Lâche moi, hurle le colosse, tentant de se défaire de la prise de Kevin sur ses bras. Je vais te massacrer, répète t il. Regarde ce que tu lui as fait.  
\- Grizz, appelle Kevin d'une voix ferme.  
\- Je ne voulais pas, je ne.....  
\- Ça fait mal, bredouille Sam, les interrompant volontairement.  
\- Désolé, marmonne Clark. C'est sale, faut nettoyer.  
\- D'accord, répond Sam.

Grizz se retourne, et si Kevin ne le tenait pas il se serait effondré au sol, Clark tient délicatement le poignet de Sam dans une main, nettoyant lentement la plaie, en vidant le contenu de sa gourde sur les chairs lacérées de l'autre. 

\- Je dois aller à l’hôpital, tu crois, demande Sam, alors que Clark est toujours penché sur sa main.

Le footballeur relève la tête, s'assurant que le regard de Sam est bien sur ses lèvres avant d'affirmer un « C'est indispensable » autoritaire, alors Sam hoche la tête avec un sourire contrit où transparaît la douleur et la peur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, finit par demander Grizz.  
\- Ce que tu devrais faire au lieu de te battre, réplique Clark, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Grizz se secoue, repoussant lentement les bras de Kevin le retenant toujours, prudemment comme s'il craignait une attaque, le colosse approche Sam dont le poignet est toujours au creux de la paume de Clark.

\- C'est grave, veut savoir le géant.  
\- Je crois pas, mais faut le faire examiner, assure Clark.  
\- Tu devrais l'emmener voir Moreno, répète Kevin, et Grizz acquiesce de la tête.

« Je t’emmène à l’hôpital » signe Grizz, quand Sam tourne la tête vers lui, le jeune sourd le regarde un instant incertain et perdu.

\- Pour ta main, je dois t'emmener à l’hôpital pour que Gordie te soigne, tu comprends ?  
\- J'avais très bien compris la première fois, réplique Sam d'un ton sec.

Grizz se redresse, fermant les yeux sur un soupire autant exaspéré qu’effrayé, « Pas maintenant » signe t il et Sam lui lance un regard chargé de colère sur un mouvement saccadé de la tête avant de répliquer « On y va » de ses doigts.

\- Attend, le retient Clark. Mets ça sur ta main, pour protéger la plaie.

Sam baisse les yeux sur le carré de papier plié en quatre, Clark l'ouvre lentement avant de la placer sur la plaie et le papier se couvre de quelques gouttes de sang, « Merci » sourit Sam et il se détourne sans un mot de plus, passant devant Kevin. 

\- Je passerais te voir ce soir, dit le chef d'équipe avant de les laisser passer, et Sam ne sait pas à qui le jeune homme offre son regard chargé de compassion.

Grizz reste deux pas derrière son petit ami, qui maintient son poignet de l'autre bras, sans prêter la moindre attention à Luke le suivant pour s'excuser, Grizz doit faire appel à tout le self-control qui lui reste pour ne pas terminer le travail en réduisant en bouillie le visage du Quaterback.

\- Holbrook, tonne la voix d'ordinaire si calme de Kevin, et Grizz ne pourra jamais assez le remercier quand Luke fait marche arrière en se taisant.

Sam avance droit devant lui d'un pas rapide, Grizz courrait bien pour le rattraper, mais ils sont encore à porté de voix, n'importe qui pourrait les entendre se disputer, ou plus précisément entendre Sam lui passer un savon.

\- Putain, marmonne Grizz. Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là, hein ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas les approcher !

Sam continue son chemin, inconscient des remontrances que Grizz lui adresse jusqu'à tourner à l'angle de la route.

\- Tu avais vraiment besoin de le frapper, s’énerve Sam, poussant Grizz contre un arbre, dès qu'ils sont hors de vue.  
\- Il a failli t’écraser avec la broyeuse, je t'avais dit de rester loin d'eux.  
\- Comme s'il l'avait fait exprès !  
\- C'est un connard, gronde le géant. Si ça se trouve, il a vraiment essayé de t'écraser.  
\- Mais pourquoi, se désespère Sam. Ça lui apporterait quoi de me faire du mal ? A part se faire massacrer ?  
\- Putain je lui arracherais bien les yeux !  
\- Faudra voir ce que Becca t'aura laissé d'abord, sourit Sam.  
\- C'est pas drôle, Babe, soupire Grizz. Regarde ta main.  
\- Justement, arrêtes tes conneries et emmène moi me faire soigner.

Grizz cogne l'arbre de l'arrière de son crâne, tendant une main vers Sam, suppliant l'homme de sa vie de lui donner le droit de respirer à nouveau.

\- Si Kevin n'avait pas été là, soupire Grizz, et Sam vient se nicher contre son torse.  
\- Je vais bien, murmure le jeune homme, enfonçant son visage dans le cou du colosse.  
\- J'en crèverais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, dit Grizz dans les cheveux de Sam Eliot. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je t'aime.

Sam ne fait qu’apprécier la vibration des mots contre son front, Grizz trace de petits cercles dans sa nuque d'une main, l'autre désespérément accrochée à la hanche, et le géant ne sait pas s'il a rêvé le mouvement qu'il a cru percevoir à l'angle du sentier ou non.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gordie et Kelly hésitent sur le traitement à apporter à la plaie, peu profonde mais étendue à la totalité de la paume, la blessure est nette, par contre les berges sont trop éloignées l'une de l'autre à leurs avis.

\- Je crois qu'il faut faire des points de sutures, explique Kelly, en regardant Sam. Mais du coup, ça pourrait mettre plus longtemps à guérir. Tu risques aussi d'avoir une plus grosse cicatrice.  
\- Et je vais être handicapé pendant un certain temps, complète Sam, et Grizz regarde ses chaussures.  
\- Tu le seras de toute façon, contre Gordie. Vu l'étendue de la blessure, tu vas être gêné pour quelques temps, quoi qu'on fasse.  
\- Je vous fais confiance, assure Sam, et les deux médecins épellent « Points de suture ».  
\- On va préparer notre matériel, on revient vite, explique Gordie.

Sam leur sourit avant de les regarder quitter la salle des urgences, le colosse triture ses cheveux en faisant les cents pas, l'observant le jeune homme se demande encore au nom de quoi Grizz est persuadé que la terre entière chercherait à le blesser.

\- Calme toi, demande Sam, pour attirer l'attention du colosse.  
\- Me calmer ? Facile à dire, regarde moi ça, grogne Grizz, saisissant délicatement le poignet.  
\- Y a pas si longtemps c'était toi allongé là et c'était bien plus grave, lui rappelle le jeune sourd.  
\- C'est pas pareil.  
\- Pourquoi ? En quoi c'est différent ?  
\- Parce que c'est toi, réplique Grizz, comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

Sam soupire en secouant la tête, cherchant encore à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de son petit ami, et en lieu de demander une explication qui nécessiterait sûrement plus que quelques minutes, Sam essaye encore de faire entendre raison au paranoïaque partageant sa vie.

\- C'est un accident. Il ne m'a pas vu, je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est arrivé, voilà tout.  
\- Il aurait dû regarder avant de faire marche arrière, affirme le géant.  
\- Je suis d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a délibérément essayé de m'écraser.  
\- J'en sais rien, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, concède Sam. Mais de là à penser qu'il voudrait me tuer ? Sérieux ! Hey, chéri, souffle Sam, baissant la tête pour capter le regard de l'homme de sa vie. Il n'a aucune raison de vouloir me faire du mal, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette idée de la tête, avoue Grizz. Je sais que c'est con. Il sait très bien qu'il est mort s'il tente quoi que ce soit contre toi...  
\- Ou quelqu'un d'autre, intervient Sam.  
\- Ou quelqu'un d'autre, confirme le géant. Mais je …. Je ne sais pas, je me méfie de lui.  
\- Et tu as raison mais il n'est pas violent. Il a déconné c'est clair, mais c'était un accident. A l'avenir, ne le laisse plus piloter la broyeuse.  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur, souffle Grizz, saisissant le visage à deux mains.  
\- Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es arrivé avec ton bras ouvert en deux, s'exclame Sam, et Grizz peut très clairement discerner la terreur encore présente dans le regard bien trop bleu de Sam Eliot.

« Je fais attention maintenant » promet Grizz, avant d'ajouter « De toute façon, Kevin joue les nounous à la perfection », et Sam l'embrasse avant de se reculer dans son siège, la porte vient de s'ouvrir sur Kelly et Gordie.

Trois points de sutures et un bandage plus tard, Grizz et Sam quittent l’hôpital direction la maison, une douche puis un rapide déjeuner, et Sam reste de longue minutes assis à simplement regarder Grizz ranger la cuisine.

\- Tu es calmé, finit par demander Sam, Grizz hoche vaguement la tête. Tu ne sais pas si tu es calmé ?

Grizz se retourne, s'appuyant de la hanche au plan de travail avant de signer « Je suis énervé », et Sam acquiesce de la tête avec une moue compréhensive.

\- Tu te sens capable de retourner travailler ?  
\- En théorie, répond prudemment le géant.  
\- Et en pratique ?

Grizz détaille le visage de son petit ami, les lèvres pleines entrouvertes sur un demi sourire, la peau pâle légèrement teintée sur les joues, et les yeux bien trop bleu où brille une lueur de malice.

\- Tu dois avoir mal, interroge ironiquement Grizz.  
\- C'est supportable, affirme Sam en retour.  
\- Kelly t'a dit de faire attention aux points. C'est compliqué dans l'intérieur de la main, tu ne devrais pas t'en servir.  
\- Qui a dit que je pensais utiliser ma main, sourit le jeune sourd.  
\- Personne.  
\- Il y a plusieurs autres parties de mon corps que je peux utiliser.  
\- Pour faire quoi, demande Grizz.  
\- Passe le temps, assure Sam. Je ne peux pas travailler.  
\- Un coup de main, propose le géant avec un haussement de sourcils aguicheur.

Sam se lève, contourne l’îlot central pour enfiler son blouson, « Y a quelqu'un à la gare en ce moment » veut savoir Sam, et Grizz ne retient pas le sourire satisfait qui accompagne son hochement de tête négatif.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Allongé sur le dos, Sam garde les yeux fermés, cherchant à retrouver son souffle, Grizz promène ses lèvres le long de son cou, embrassant et mordant la peau délicate sous la pomme d'Adam, alors qu'il s'active nerveusement entre ses jambes.

Sam gémit, resserrant les cuisses autour des hanches de l'homme de sa vie, sa seule main valide cramponnée sur le côté de la gorge de Grizz, s'appropriant les murmures qu'il ne comprend pas.

L'orgasme qui l'a traversé quelques instants plus tôt se dissipe lentement mais le martèlement au fond de son ventre est délicieux, brutal, enivrant, amenant une autre sorte de plaisir qu'il apprécie tout autant, se savoir soumit et à la merci de Grizz lui plaît sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, peut être est ce la confiance aveugle ou la certitude qu'il est en sécurité entre les bras du géant ou plus simplement l'amour inconditionnel ? 

Sam ne sait pas, et dans le fond cela n'a pas d'importance, Grizz contracte violemment les mains accrochées dans sa chair, le jeune homme peut presque sentir les rougeurs apparaître sur sa peau fragile. Les lèvres ont quitté son cou, Sam ouvre la bouche anticipant le baiser que Grizz cherche toujours à lui voler lorsqu'il est sur le point de jouir, et la langue du géant envahi bien sa bouche vite suivi par la sensation merveilleuse de son essence inondant ses entrailles.

Bien conscient de peser de tout son poids sur le corps tendre, Grizz détache prudemment les doigts enfoncés dans la chair de Sam, pas sûr de pouvoir tenir début ou même à genoux, le géant cherche à rouler sur le côté, mais Sam le retient d'une main sur la hanche.

« Reste à l'intérieur » supplie le jeune homme, Grizz relève péniblement la tête, cherchant le regard de son petit ami qui lui sourit.

\- Reste encore un peu, demande t il. C'est agréable.  
\- Je suis trop lourd pour toi, contre Grizz.

Mais Sam se contente de refermer les yeux, en secouant la tête, « J'aime te sentir sur moi » et comme pour bien s'assurer que Grizz ne décide pas de se retirer, le jeune homme vient crocheter les jambes dans le dos du colosse.

Alors Grizz enfonce le visage entre le cou et l'épaule de Sam, écoutant le murmure apaisé de son cœur, appréciant la douceur de la peau et le gémissement de luxure lorsqu'il vient mordre sensuellement la chair sur la clavicule.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Toujours fâché » demande Grizz, le signant à moitié quand il est enfin parvenu à se défaire des jambes de son petit ami pour s'allonger, Sam ne répond que d'un mouvement de tête indéfini d'aucune utilité, mais il vient s'installer contre son flanc, la tête posée sur l'épaule du géant, alors Grizz pense que si le jeune homme cherche la tendresse entre ses bras, il ne peut pas être réellement en colère, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le frapper.  
\- Ça me démanger depuis un bon moment, c'était le truc de trop.  
\- Je suis quel genre de truc, veut savoir Sam.  
\- Du genre indispensable, réplique aussitôt Grizz.  
\- Indispensable ?  
\- Je ne respire pas sans toi. Autant me tirer une balle, murmure le géant et Sam tord sa bouche d'inconfort.  
\- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ce genre de chose.  
\- C'est la vérité, pointe Grizz. Je préfère crever que de te perdre.  
\- Tu vois, ça c'est effrayant. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te quitter, mais il pourrait très bien m'arriver quelque chose, et savoir que tu réagirait aussi mal, dit Sam, sans parvenir à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.  
\- Je sais que c'est difficile à porter comme responsabilité, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Franchement, je tiens à beaucoup de gens ici, mais c'est vraiment rien comparé à toi.  
\- Et si je te demandais de te battre s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Tu le ferais ?  
\- J'essayerais mais je ne peux rien te promettre, avoue Grizz. J'y ai déjà pensé. Quand il t'a étranglé, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, et je......

« Quoi » l'encourage Sam, il veut savoir ce qui se cache au plus profond de l'esprit merveilleusement torturé de Grizz Visser.

\- Je me suis vu mourir, littéralement. Et après tu t'es réveillé, et je me suis promis de tout faire pour que ça marche.  
\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, assure Sam.  
\- Vraiment ? 

Sam hoche la tête avant de se redresser, cherchant à enfoncer la langue entre les lèvres de Grizz, fouillant la bouche offerte.


	56. Déséquilibrés.

Décidé à profiter d'un vrai repas, Sam traîne Grizz vers la cafétéria peu après dix neuve heure, leur table n'est occupé que par Becca, Eden endormie dans son landau et Kelly, les deux jeunes femmes les saluent de la main avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cahier posé entre elles.

Grizz attrape deux plateaux, hochant la tête vers le self pour que Sam choisisse ce qu'il veut manger, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il est hors de question qu'il porte quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, râle le jeune homme. Et tu le sais très bien, ajoute t il avec un coup d’œil sans équivoque.  
\- Je sais, répond simplement Grizz.

« Bien sûr que tu le sais » disent les doigts, « Tu passe ton temps à me baiser comme un sauvage » affirme ensuite la merveilleuse voix étouffée de Sam Eliot.

Grizz ne fait que le regarder droit dans les yeux, partagé entre l'envie de détaller à toutes jambes et la pulsion que le pousse à plaquer Sam contre un mur pour lui faire la démonstration de ses talents en matière de sauvagerie.

La lueur amusée dans les yeux magnifiques de l'homme de sa vie lui laisse penser un instant que Sam se joue de lui, mais la main bandée vient caresser lentement son avant bras nu, Grizz se pencherait bien pour l'embrasser mais l'air vient à lui manquer, Elle ramasse les plateaux sales un plus loin.

Il ne se dégage pas brutalement de la prise délicate sur son bras, il ne fait qu'attendre, espérant de tout son cœur que Sam comprenne, et Sam comprend, la caresse se transforme en une pression réconfortante avant de disparaître.

Assis à l'extrémité de la table, Grizz promène un regard absent sur ses amis discutant de la dernière catastrophe en date, la plaie ornant la paume de Sam.

\- C'est un accident, assure d'un air agacé Sam.  
\- Tu en es sûr, insiste Becca.  
\- Mais oui, il avait l'air choqué. Il se sentait mal, ça se voyait, explique le jeune roux.  
\- Ça peut très bien être du cinéma.

Sam soupire, comment peut il espérer s'en sortir avec ses deux paranoïaques ? « Grizz » appelle t il, alors qu'il shoote dans la cheville du géant du bout du pied. 

\- Quoi, grimace Grizz, sous la légère douleur.  
\- Tu veux bien dire à Becca que Luke n'a pas fait exprès de me foncer dessus, demande poliment Sam, avec un hochement de tête vers la jeune femme.  
\- Tu veux que moi, moi, insiste le géant, pointant sa poitrine du doigt. Je dise qu'il n'a pas voulut te faire de mal ?   
\- C'est ça. Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu m'écraser, c'est clair ?  
\- Si tu veux, consent Grizz avant de se tourner vers Becca. Luke n'a pas voulu lui faire de mal, en théorie.  
\- Et en pratique, demande Becca.  
-nC'est un connard, réplique Grizz.

Becca approuve de la tête, Kelly se mord l’intérieur de la joue et Sam soupire découragé, « Tu ne m'aide pas » signe t il, et Grizz lève les bras en haussant les épaules.

\- Il faut le surveiller, affirme la jeune femme.  
\- Non, c'est bon ça suffit, vous délirez, s'énerve Sam. Donnez moi une seule bonne raison qui l'aurait pousser à vouloir me faire du mal.

Becca se renfrogne, triturant le bord de son pull, évitant le regard de Sam, Grizz lui le regarde droit dans les yeux, il a une idée très précise de la raison qui pousserait Luke à s'en prendre à l'homme de sa vie, mais il ne se voit pas l’étaler ici, alors le géant signe « Après » et Sam lui répond d'un « Tu es pénible » avant de cogner le table de son front.

Ils sont sur le point de partir quand Kevin entre dans la cafétéria suivi de ses deux nouveaux collègues, Peter part rejoindre deux jeunes garçons, l'un à la peau du même bruns doré que la sienne, son frère Erik dont il parle toujours avec affection et tendresse, et un autre tout aussi jeune qu'Erik qu'ils ne connaissent que de vue.

Dimitri suit son ami qui vient s'asseoir au côté de Grizz, avec un petit signe de la main pour saluer toute la tablée et un petit sourire qui oscille entre Sam et Becca et Grizz doit se retenir de grogner.  
« Tu vas bien ? » signe Kevin, et Sam lève la main désignant le bandage avant de lui présenter trois doigts.

\- Trois points de suture, comprend Kevin. Désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu m'as éviter bien pire, sourit Sam.  
\- Tu ne l'avais pas vu ?  
\- Du tout. Lui non plus, assure le jeune roux.  
\- C'est clair, il est tombé dans les pommes quand vous êtes parti, s'exclame le chef d'équipe.  
\- Parce que je l'ai assommé, gronde Grizz.

« Tu exagère » signe Sam, et Grizz lève le point avant de faire jouer les muscles saillant sur ses bras, « Tu es irrécupérable » rit la merveilleuse voix étouffée.

\- Surtout qu'il vous a couru après avant de s’effondrer ! Alvarado était dans tout ses états.  
\- Et Clark, veut savoir Sam et Grizz lui lance un regard d’avertissement.  
\- Il m'a juste demander si j'avais de tes nouvelles. Je lui dirais que tu vas bien demain. Il était inquiet.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, râle Becca. C'est juste un connard.  
\- Il est sympa, contre gentiment Dimitri. Et il s'est bien occupé de toi, ajoute t il en direction de Sam.  
\- Comment ça, s'exclame Becca.  
\- Il a nettoyé la plaie, explique Kevin.  
\- Et il m'a donné un mouchoir en papier pour faire un pansement en attendant d'aller à l’hôpital, complète Sam.  
\- Vous avez bien avancé, intervient Grizz, cherchant à changer de sujet.  
\- Trois arbres et deux souches, affirme Kevin.  
\- On a continué la route, ajoute Dimitri. Mais franchement, je n'arrive pas à évaluer la distance qu'on fait par jour.  
\- Vous progresser plus vite que je ne le pensais, l'informe Grizz. Vous faites du bon boulot.

Dimitri rougit en se tortillant sur le banc, Grizz sourit d'un air absent avant de reporter son regard sur Sam qui cherche à regarder sous le bandage, alors le colosse lui rend le coup qu'il a reçu dans la cheville plus tôt.

« Quoi » râle le jeune sourd, ce à quoi Grizz signe « Arrêtes » avant de lever une main menaçante.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, se moque Sam.  
\- Parfois j'aimerais bien, lui assure le géant.  
\- Non, c'est faux.  
\- Tu as raison, c'est faux. Mais laisse ce pansement tranquille.  
\- Très bien, mais ça gratte, se plaint le jeune sourd.  
\- On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour ça plus tard.

Et malgré le risque que représente toutes les personnes présentes à la table, Sam se permet de hausser les sourcils d'un air aguicheur, agrémenter d'un coup de langue furtif mais très tentant sur ses lèvres. Grizz lui signerait bien d'arrêter ses conneries mais cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention de Becca sur tout un tas de choses qu'elle ferait bien de continuer à ignorer.

\- Je vais rentrer, Izzy m'attend, explique Kevin. Grizz, t'aurais une minute ?  
\- Bien sûr, réplique le colosse en se levant, avant de signer « Tu m'attends » pour son petit ami.

Sam ne fait que hocher la tête avant de se lever à son tour, contournant la table pour approcher le berceau et regarder Eden dormir.

Grizz suit son ami et collègue jusqu'au couloir menant à l’extérieur, où Kevin l'attire dans une classe vide.

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir bosser demain.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Sam peut se débrouiller tout seul, assure Grizz.  
\- Tant mieux pour lui, mais je ne te parle pas d'Eliot.

Grizz fronce les sourcils en se redressant, posant les mains sur ses hanches par réflexe, « Y a un problème », demande t il, et Kevin soupire.

\- Tu ne les supportait déjà pas avant, et avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense que ça va être encore pire demain, explique posément Kevin.  
\- Je peux très bien faire avec, assure Grizz.  
\- Mais tu n'y es pas obligé. On a presque finit, tu pourrais prendre un peu de repos ou faire autre chose.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Commencer à retourner la terre, tu dis souvent que tu as peur de ne pas finir à temps pour semer. Prend de l'avance, propose le chef d'équipe.  
\- Et je te laisse seul avec eux, s'insurge Grizz.  
\- On sera trois pour les surveiller, t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Alvarado a toujours peur de moi, tu sais, rit franchement son ami.

Grizz ne peut retenir un sourire amusé aux souvenirs de Jason sursautant quand Kevin apparaît subitement ou lorsqu'il parle après un long moment de silence.

\- C'est une idée, avoue Grizz. Même si ça ne me plaît pas de vous laisser avec eux, c'était mon idée au départ.  
\- Je gère, assure Kevin, et Grizz lui répond d'un « C'est clair » d'une sincérité brutale. Prends le week end, repose toi, vas te balader dans les bois avec Eliot, et lundi tu commences à préparer les champs.  
\- Tu as raison, on va faire ça, consent Grizz, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Même si j'ai l'impression d'être un lâcheur.  
\- Vaut mieux laisser tomber avant de dépasser ta limite. De toute façon, c'est presque finit et selon le deal qu'on leur a proposé, ils seront libres après.  
\- Je commence à me dire que c'était un mauvais calcul. On ne devrait pas les laisser partir.  
\- Franchement, ils sont cons, et je ne leurs fais pas confiance, mais ils ne tenteront plus rien.  
\- Tu le crois vraiment, demande sincèrement Grizz.  
\- Alvarado et Shoe ont juste suivi le mouvement, Harry, c'est un connard qu'on s'entende bien mais Campbell le tenait par les couilles, Lexie, sérieux des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'effondrer quand on lui parle, et Holbrook est dévasté, il bosse sinon il se serait déjà foutu en l'air. Je l'aime pas plus que les autres, crois moi, mais il s'en veut vraiment. Et pas que pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Grizz hoche la tête d'un air absent, le regard perdu quelque part près des pieds de Kevin, « Et Clark ? » demande t il, dans un souffle.

\- Il serait prêt à se couper un bras juste pour que tu le regarde. Il ne fera plus rien qui puisse te mettre en colère, assure le chef d'équipe.  
\- Ouais, marmonne Grizz, et Kevin ne fait que le regarder attendant la suite mais rien ne vient.

Grizz se lève du bureau contre le quel il est appuyé, le géant fait quelques pas, détaillant la salle de classe, et le tableau noir qui ne servira probablement plus jamais.

\- On avait cours de maths dans cette salle. Tous les quatre, précise Grizz. T'as pas idée du nombre d'après midi que j'ai passé ici avec Clark pour qu'il ait au moins la moyenne. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que....

Kevin hausse les épaules, en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son Jeans, « J'ai jamais aimé les maths » réplique t il, et Grizz sourit.

\- Moi non plus, mais j'avais de bonnes notes, autant en faire profiter les autres.  
\- Sûrement, se contente de répondre son ami, et il reste planter au milieu de la pièce à le regarder.

Grizz lui rend son regard, imitant sa position, ses mains trouvent les poches de son pantalon, et il finit par lui lancer innocemment un « Autre chose » qui pourrait bien amener une conversation qui ne lui plaira absolument pas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme tu l'as fait, répond Kevin.  
\- Qui, cherche à clarifier Grizz, même s'il a une idée assez précise de qui est l'objet de cette conversation.  
\- Holbrook, confirme Kevin.   
\- C'était sur le coup de l'énervement. Ça ne veut rien dire.  
\- Peut être pour toi, mais pour eux, dit Kevin, désignant la porte du doigt et plus loin toute la population de New Ham, c'est une menace sérieuse.  
\- Je lui ai juste mis un coup, il méritait bien pire, assure Grizz, sur la défensive.  
\- C'est possible, et crois moi je te comprends, quelqu'un s'en prendrait à Izzy, je te jure je l'enterrerais direct, mais venant de toi, c'est une réalité pas juste des paroles en l'air.

Grizz soupire en baissant la tête, il a parfaitement conscience de tout ça, Gordie a vaguement évoqué le même sujet lors d'une de leur séance mais rien que l'idée de quelqu'un regardant Sam de travers lui donne des envies de tortures et de morts très douloureuses.

\- J'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête qu'il l'a fait exprès.  
\- Tu te trompe, il était vraiment chamboulé, assure Kevin.  
\- Parce que je l'ai cogné !  
\- Non, parce qu'il ne veut plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit, il sait qu'il est coupable tant pour ce qui t'es arrivé que pour Allie et Le Clair. Personne n'a vu arrivé Eliot, honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait un jour sur le chantier, et c'est Le Clair qui a appelé, mais voilà, c'est arrivé.   
\- C'est juste un concours de circonstances pour toi, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, mauvais timing, énumère son ami. Rien de plus.

Grizz acquiesce de la tête, signifiant qu'il accepte les conclusions de son ami sur un « Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air crevé ».

\- Je suis crevé, confirme Kevin. A lundi ?  
\- A lundi, acquiesce Grizz. Je vais aller chercher une autre paire de talkie-walkie pour qu'on reste en contacte sur les deux chantiers.  
\- Ça marche, réplique Kevin avec un hochement de tête. A plus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Grizz qui se glisse contre le corps de son petit ami dans le lit du jeune homme au petit matin. Sam a un petit mouvement de recule avant de reconnaître les bras qui s'enroulent autour de son torse, le colosse enfonce le nez entre les mèches désordonnées, appréciant le doux parfum autant que les petits chatouillis qui lui tirent un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là », demande le jeune homme, mais Grizz ne s'embête pas d'une réponse, de dos et dans l'obscurité, Sam ne le comprendrait pas de toute façon. Le géant se contente de se coller de son mieux contre le dos de Sam, épousant les merveilleuses formes de son corps autant qu'il le peux.

\- Gordie est parti, affirme le jeune sourd, et Grizz hoche de la tête contre sa nuque. C'est grave ?

Grizz consent à lever une main, signant « Non » avant de glisser cette même main entre la peau chaude et l'élastique du survêtement.

\- Becca et Kelly sont dans la chambre d'en face, lui rappelle Sam.  
\- Il faudrait que je trouve un truc pour te faire taire alors, murmure Grizz, ce à quoi Sam répond de son habituel « Je n'ai pas compris ».

Grizz se décide alors à faire basculer son petit ami sur le dos, maintenant le jeune homme prisonnier contre le matelas de son corps. Rien que quelques secondes pour voir briller la lueur d'envie dans les yeux bien trop bleu de son petit ami, et Grizz fond sur la bouche offerte, alors que sa main se fraye un nouveau passage dans le pantalon de Sam.

\- Putain, j'ai juste envie de te retourner et de te prendre sauvagement, souffle Grizz. J'ai envie de t'entendre crier.  
\- Quoi, se plaint Sam.

Le géant secoue la tête avant de venir frotter son front contre la cage thoracique, gentiment Sam glisse une main dans la nuque, caressant la peau sensible.

\- On ne peut pas, comprend le jeune homme. Plus tard, propose t il de sa voix la plus séduisante, et Grizz hoche à nouveau de la tête contre son torse. On peut au moins se faire un câlin.  
\- J'ai envie de te sucer, contre Grizz mais Sam ne fait que resserrer les bras autour du corps robuste.

Grizz redresse la tête, s'appuyant du menton sur la poitrine bruissante de vie du son petit ami, l'aube est proche, l'obscurité recule lentement, le colosse est persuadé que Sam peut distingué les contours de son visage mais pas encore ses lèvres, pourtant il peut sentir le regard du jeune homme errer sur son visage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demande gentiment Sam.

Grizz réfléchit sérieusement à la possibilité de contracter une main sur la bouche de Sam pour le faire taire, alors qu'il refermerait ses lèvres sur le membre délicieux de son petit ami quand la petite lumière annonçant l'arrivée d'un message sur le téléphone de jeune roux attire son regard.

Grizz soupire, alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans le t shirt de Sam qui lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

\- Dis moi ce que tu as envie de me faire, susurre le jeune homme et Grizz grogne contre sa poitrine. Tu peux aussi me le faire directement, tu sais, lui assure t il.

Et là, Grizz redresse brutalement la tête, tout en la secouant, « Non » ajoute t il de la main et Sam attend de comprendre ce qui peut bien le retenir, ils sont seuls dans la semi obscurité, Grizz n'a jamais hésité même alors qu'ils étaient cernés par leur famille.

\- Qu'est ce qui te retient, veut savoir Sam.  
\- Ton téléphone, dit simplement Grizz.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Grizz se penche sur le bord du lit attrapant l'appareil incriminé et Sam comprend qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreur.

\- Qui, demande simplement le jeune sourd, avec une idée assez précise de qui pourrait risquer de le réveiller si tôt le matin alors qu'il ne travaille pas.  
\- Becca, dit Grizz, signant un « B ».  
\- Elle veut que je garde Eden aujourd'hui ?

Grizz acquiesce de la tête, et Sam peut distinguer la moue à la fois désolée et énervée sur le visage de son petit ami. Sam ne se fait pas d'illusion, si Becca prend le risque de le réveiller c'est qu'elle n'a pas le choix ou que c'est urgent, ou important, peut être même les trois à la fois.

Sam se mord les lèvres, son membre est dur, prisonnier sous la hanche solide de son petit ami, qui l'a forcément remarqué.

\- Suce moi, maintenant, insiste Sam.  
\- Sérieux, marmonne Grizz alors qu'il ne bouge pas.  
\- T'as pas envie, peut être ?

Grizz ne répond que de ses mains baissant rapidement le pantalon de Sam, ses doigts se serrent directement sur le sexe rouge et humide, le guidant au plus profond de sa gorge. Le jeune sourd étouffe le premier gémissement en se couvrant la bouche de la main, alors que Grizz l'avale d'une seule aspiration.

Sans chercher à prolonger le plaisir, Sam décide de garder les yeux grands ouverts, observant la tête brune monter et descendre sur son sexe. Glissant une main entre les mèches désordonnées, le jeune homme suppliait bien pour que Grizz le retourne, s'emparant de son intimité brutalement, oubliant par la même occasion son amie et l'enfant qu'il a juré de protéger, mais Grizz n'est pas homme à oublier ses responsabilités, alors Sam se concentre sur le plaisir qu'il sent monter rapidement, priant pour que l'orgasme le submerge autant que pour qu'il dure éternellement.

Mais quand le plaisir le prend subitement, Sam ne s'autorise qu'une demi seconde d'inconscience avant de se redresser, prêt à venir au secours de son amie de toujours.

« Bonjour » signe Becca quand Sam entre dans la cuisine, vite suivi de Grizz, « Désolée de t'avoir réveillé » ajoute t elle, même si elle pense ne pas être responsable de son réveil si matinal.  
Sam ne fait qu'agiter vaguement la main, écartant les excuses de son amie, avant de se rapprocher du berceau d'où Eden le regarde de ses grands yeux bruns qui lui rappelle ceux de Campbell.

\- Tu as besoin que je m'occupe d'elle, demande Sam, alors qu'il cale l'enfant dans le creux de son coude. Tu vas passer la journée avec moi, bébé ?  
\- Oui, avec les filles, on a prévu une intervention.

Sam fronce les sourcils, se tournant vers Grizz par réflexe, « Une intervention » épelle t il, et le colosse confirme d'un hochement de tête.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Helena a appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier sur le chantier, Gwen a appelé Kelly en panique ce matin, Helena a passé la nuit a pleuré, et elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre, explique Becca.  
\- Et cette intervention, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Une journée entre filles pour lui remonter le moral.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincu de l'utilité de la chose, contre Sam. Vous devriez la laisser tranquille.  
\- Ou juste laisser Allie y aller, ajoute Grizz, avant de signer le prénom de son amie pour Sam.  
\- Pourquoi Allie, demande son petit ami.  
\- Après mon procès, c'est Allie qui a réussi à la faire sortir de sa dépression, explique Grizz.  
\- Allie vient aussi.  
\- Qui d'autre, demande le colosse.  
\- Bean, Gwen, Kelly, Marnie et Melissa, énumère Becca. 

« OK » dit Sam de ses doigts, alors qu'il accepte la tasse de thé que lui présente Grizz, le géant promène son regard de son petit ami à Becca n'osant pas parler de peur de se faire rejeter.

\- Ça va aller avec ta blessure, s’intéresse Becca.

Instinctivement, Sam amorce un petit mouvement pour se tourner vers Grizz, cherchant l'appui de son petit ami, avant de se souvenir des derniers reproches de Becca sur la présence constante du géant à ses côtés, alors le jeune sourd se contente de hocher la tête. 

\- Je t'ai préparé six biberons dans le frigo, si ça ne suffit pas, il y en a encore dans le congélateur en bas.  
\- OK, répond Sam.  
\- Je viens de la nourrir et de changer la couche, elle a fait une bonne nuit, elle devrait être de bonne humeur, ajoute la jeune mère.   
\- Ça va aller, je sais prendre soin de ma fille, affirme Sam sur la défensive.

« Je sais » dit Becca avec un sourire contrit, avant d'ajouter « En cas de problème, tu peux m'appeler, je rentrerais », Sam soupire, la colère clairement identifiable dans les grands yeux clairs de l'homme de sa vie irrite Grizz au plus haut point, alors le colosse choisit de venir se placer à ses côtés.

\- Je reste à la maison aujourd'hui, dit il, simplement, et Becca hoche la tête.  
\- Je suis contente que tu sois là pour elle, affirme Becca, espérant transmettre tous ses regrets dans ces quelques mots anodins.


	57. Arrondir les angles.

Comme ils le pensaient la journée passe tranquillement, entre les soins à apporter à l'enfant, les biberons à heures régulières et le repas qu'ils vont prendre à la cafétéria, ils parviennent à regarder le dernier film Marvel en leur possession.

\- Tu vois l'un de mes plus grands regrets est de ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir Endgame avant le voyage, explique Sam. Je ne saurais jamais comment ça se termine.  
\- Bien sûrement, affirme Grizz.  
\- J'espère, c'est atroce comme fin. Après tout ce qu'ils ont sacrifié pour empêcher le massacre, ils méritent une fin heureuse.  
\- Tu devrais essayer d'imaginer la fin que tu aurais voulu voir. Peut être qu'un jour on aura les moyens de la mettre en image, propose Grizz, et Sam secoue la tête avec une moue septique.

« C'est pas pareil » réplique Sam, et il hausse les épaules, « On vit déjà un truc de dingue de toute façon », et Grizz acquiesce énergiquement de la tête, il est plus que d'accord avec son petit ami.  
Grizz se retourne, jetant un coup d’œil au berceau où Eden dort tranquillement, avant de repousser Sam pour s'allonger dans le canapé, le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de ce que son petit ami est sur le point de faire, le colosse lui lance un clin d’œil avec un petit mouvement de tête, incitant Sam à venir s'allonger avec lui.

Le jeune roux hésite, la maison est vide, Eden dort, rien ne les empêche de profiter des quelques caresses dans le confort du canapé, mais alors que Sam se hisse sur les jambes du géant, un mouvement attire son attention.

Will vient de traverser la cuisine en trombe, le chef cuisiner a sûrement dû claquer la porte au vu de sursaut de Grizz sous lui, Sam s'attend à être repousser mais son petit ami referme plus tôt les bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant contre son ventre, et Sam se demande s'il cherche à les dissimuler ou à le mettre à l'abri d'une possible attaque.

« Qui » signe Grizz, alors qu'il se tord vers l'arrière cherchant à identifier l'intrus, Sam ne répond que d'un W, ce qui pousse Grizz a se redresser.

\- Il avait l'air en colère, complète Sam. Je vais aller voir s'il va bien.  
\- Je peux y aller si tu veux, propose Grizz, mais Sam est déjà débout, prêt à quitter le salon.

Grizz finit de se réinstaller dans le canapé, plaçant un oreiller sur son ventre, sous le Jeans, son membre est dur, déjà humide, et l'absence du corps de Sam pour le soulager l'agace. Le géant se contente d'observer le plafond, cherchant les souvenirs les moins excitants possibles dans l'objectif de calmer ses ardeurs, il en est à se souvenir d'un clown effrayant d'une fête d'anniversaire lorsqu'il était enfant quand Sam revient, l'air préoccuper et désespéré.

« C'est grave » signe le colosse quand Sam se réinstalle contre son flanc dans le canapé.

\- Oui, réplique Sam. On vient de perdre plusieurs sacs de pommes de terre.  
\- Quoi ? Quelqu'un les a volé, s'exclame Grizz, et même si la situation est grave, Sam sourit, amusé par la réaction de son petit ami.  
\- Non, elles ont pourri, explique Sam. Il devait en préparer pour demain.  
\- Beaucoup, veut savoir le colosse.  
\- Une quinzaine de sacs.  
\- Merde, j'imagine même pas l'odeur, réplique Grizz.  
\- Il a rien dit là dessus mais ça réduit encore nos réserves. C'est préoccupant.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça ne sentait pas mauvais, insiste Grizz.  
\- J'en sais rien.

« OK » signe Grizz en se levant, et avant de partir vers les escaliers, le colosse désigne le berceau de la main, Eden vient de se réveiller.

\- Hey, dit il, en cognant doucement à la porte de Will et Allie.  
\- Quoi, s'agace Will. C'est bon, Sam est déjà venu.  
\- Je ne veux pas te déranger mais j'ai une question et c'est important.  
\- Je t'écoute, capitule le chef cuisinier.  
\- Elles sont comment ?  
\- Moisies !  
\- Une mauvaise odeur, demande simplement Grizz, et Will fronce les sourcils en secouant négativement la tête. OK, je te laisse tranquille. Oh non, attends tu les as jeté ?  
\- Je m'en occuperais plus tard, râle Will et cette fois Grizz quitte la chambre en refermant la porte.

Rien qu'un rapide passage pour fouiller le sac de livre sous le lit de Sam, et Grizz dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre sa presque famille, Sam est calé dans un coin du canapé, Eden étendu sur le torse, l'enfant tète gentiment la tétine que le géant lui a dégoté, et son petit ami semble prêt de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, alors Grizz choisit de s'installer à l'autre extrémité du sofa, glissant ses trop longues jambes sous les chevilles du jeune sourd pour lire tranquillement.

Sam ouvre les yeux une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que son téléphone vibre dans se poche. Le presque père tente de garder l'enfant calée contre son torse de sa main douloureuse, alors qu'il se tortille pour récupérer l'appareil à l'arrière de son pantalon, rien qu'un regard amusé et Grizz se penche pour accueillir Eden dans ses bras puissants. « Merci » signe son petit ami quand il parvient a attraper son téléphone.

\- Becca, murmure Sam, pour attirer l'attention de Grizz. Tu peux la rappeler, ça ira plus vite que par message.

Grizz tend le bras avec un coup d’œil sur l'écran pour s'assurer que l'appel est bien lancé avant de hocher la tête pour inciter Sam à se coller contre son épaule.

\- Hey, dit le géant quand la communication est établit. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Tu crois que vous pourriez me ramener Eden chez Helena. On va passer la nuit ici, explique la mère.  
\- On peut la garder si tu veux, propose Grizz.  
\- Helena a envie de la voir, je pense que ça lui remonterai le moral.  
\- Elle va mieux ?  
\- Et bien, il semble que Marnie soit un très bon divertissement, sourit Becca. On s'amuse beaucoup en fait. On aurait dû le faire plus tôt.  
\- Eden ne va pas vous déranger ?  
\- Non, et puis j'ai besoin de faire une petite vidange, avoue la jeune femme.

« OH » se contente de répondre le colosse et il repousse doucement Sam appuyé sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. 

\- Tu veux qu'on te la dépose et qu'on revienne la chercher après ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Becca reste silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à le proposition, Sam de son côté fronce les sourcils, attendant de comprendre les intentions de son petit ami mais aussi et surtout le ton de la conversation qu'il partage avec Becca.

\- Attends, je vois avec Sam, explique Grizz.  
\- Oui, c'est mieux, c'est lui qui va devoir s'occupe d'elle toute la nuit.

« Babe » épelle Grizz alors que les yeux de Sam sont sur ses lèvres, « Becca voudrait passer la nuit chez Helena » dit il et Sam hoche la tête pour donner son accord.

\- Becca voudrait faire une vidange, ajoute le géant.  
\- Hey, s'offusque la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- C'est toi même qui vient de me le dire, rit Grizz.  
\- A toi pas à Sam.  
\- C'est pareil, lui assure le colosse.  
\- Pareil que quoi, veut savoir Sam.

« Pas grave » souffle Grizz, avant d'ajouter « On fait un allé/retour pour soulager Becca et tu garde Eden cette nuit » et Sam hoche la tête, murmurant « On garde Eden cette nuit » et son petit ami hausse les sourcils d'un air tout autant séduisant que comique.

\- OK, on arrive bientôt, promet Grizz, avant de raccrocher.  
\- Je vais la changer et on y va, explique Sam, alors qu'il enveloppe délicatement l'enfant de ses mains pour la soulever du torse de son petit ami.

Grizz ne fait que hocher la tête, sans bouger du canapé, attendant que Sam soit hors de vue pour attraper son téléphone sur la table basse. Il ne faut qu'une sonnerie pour que la voix de Gordie résonne à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Salut, dit simplement le médecin.  
\- Salut, répond Grizz. Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je viens d'aider un type à emménager dans son nouvel appartement.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Dispute de couple, explique Gordie. C'est pour ça que je suis parti tôt. Eddie et Jennifer, tu connais ?  
\- Ça me dit rien, réplique le géant.  
\- Elle l'a foutu à la porte, il s'est réfugié à l'église et il m'a appelé à l'aide.  
\- Et tu lui a trouvé un appartement.  
\- C'est pas comme si on manquait de logement. Et ta journée ?  
\- Becca est parti s'occuper d'Helena.  
\- Baby-sitting, comprend Gordie. Tout seul ?  
\- A ton avis, marmonne Grizz.  
\- Comment ça va avec Sam ?  
\- Il est parti changer Eden. Becca nous a demandé de passer pour qu'elle puisse lui donner le sein, histoire de se soulager.   
\- C'est pas ce que je te demandais, affirme calmement Gordie.  
\- Je sais mais c'est ce que j'ai envie de dire.

« OK » accepte son ami, « Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire cette nuit », ajoute Grizz, et Gordie reste silencieux.

\- Becca aimerait rester chez Helena ce soir, Sam va garder Eden pour la nuit.  
\- Pas de problème, je lui donnerai un coup de main, promet le chef.  
\- Ouais, marmonne Grizz, et il ne se sent pas le courage d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il veut.

Les secondes passent, puis une minute, peut être même une éternité et Grizz peut entendre le doux murmure de la voix étouffée de Sam revenant de la salle de bain.

\- Ou je peux passer la nuit chez Harry, si ça t'arrange, propose Gordie.

« Hum » murmure Grizz, baissant volontairement la tête pour dissimuler son visage au regard inquisiteur de Sam, « Je vais rester chez Harry » affirme Gordie, « Si tu viens me voir demain matin à l’hôpital » ajoute t il, ce à quoi Grizz répond d'un « C'était déjà prévu » et il retient les remerciements larmoyants qui lui compriment la gorge.

\- Encore Becca, veut savoir Sam.  
\- Hum, non, Gordie, corrige le géant. Il reste chez Harry ce soir mais on se voit quand même demain matin.  
\- Tu passe la nuit avec nous, sourit Sam, avec un hochement de tête vers l'enfant qui le regarde curieusement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est la musique qui les accueille lorsqu’ils arrivent aux abords de la maison d'Helena, Grizz entre sans frapper, Marnie qu'il ne connaît que de vue lui sourit, l'approchant en se tortillant en rythme avec les basses.

\- Hey, lance t elle. Tu te joints à la fête ?

Grizz se sent paniquer, minuscule la jeune fille atteint à peine le milieu de son torse, pourtant le géant se voit bien se figer lorsque les mains de Marnie toucheront ses flancs comme elle semble décider à le faire, il ferme les yeux, tentant de limiter les dégâts et c'est Eden qui atterrit contre son torse.

\- Mais non, se plaint Marnie. C'était mon tour.  
\- Il est en mission, contre Sam. Emmène Eden dans la cuisine, insiste son petit ami. Je vais chercher Becca.

Grizz ne fait que hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il a compris autant que pour remercier Sam, avant de lancer un regard vers le couloir, il n'a jamais dépassé le salon de la maison d'Helena. Quand Sam finit par le rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Grizz est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'amusant à nommer chacune des plantes dans le jardin dans l'oreille d'Eden.

\- Tu me sauve la vie, soupire dramatiquement Becca. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser.  
\- Tu ne vas pas être embêter cette nuit, demande Grizz.  
\- J'ai pris le tire lait, explique la jeune femme et Grizz fronce les sourcils. C'est long jusqu'à demain matin.  
\- OK, on vous laisse un peu entre vous alors.  
\- Non, vous pouvez rester, dit précipitamment Becca, tout en le signant d'une main.  
\- On doit aller vérifier un truc en cuisine, on viendra la chercher sur le chemin du retour, promet Grizz.

Becca lui sourit gentiment en approuvant de la tête, Sam reste volontairement en retrait, analysant leur échanges. Becca souffle le chaud et le froid sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, Grizz pense que la jeune femme s'accroche encore à l'idée qu'ils pourraient un jour former une vraie famille, et que l'étrange relation le liant à Sam l'effraye. Bien plus que le reste de leur famille, Becca doit s'interroger sur cette amitié envahissante, indéfinissable et presque exclusive. 

Grizz finit par se détourner de Becca qui s'installe pour nourrir Eden, signant « On y va » avant d’attraper doucement le bras de Sam pour lui faire quitter la cuisine en premier.  
Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de franchir la porte d'entrée, Grizz aperçoit Helena assise dans le salon, discutant tranquillement avec Allie, rien qu'un regard échangé et ils se dirigent d'un même pas vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Salut, lance Grizz pour s'annoncer. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- On fait aller, répond honnêtement Helena. Et toi ?

Grizz enfonce les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se balançant sur les talons avec une moue septique.

\- On en est tous là, affirme Allie, signant « On est triste » pour Sam.  
\- Ça va s'arranger, répond gentiment le jeune sourd avec un sourire encourageant.  
\- Tu en es sûr, lui demande Helena.   
\- Certain, on est assez fort pour y arriver. Tant qu'on reste ensemble, assure le jeune homme, se tournant vers son petit ami cherchant à lui offrir apaisement et réconfort.  
\- On y travaille, confirme Grizz. 

Pas que le silence le dérange, mais Grizz ne se sent pas bien sous les regards attentifs et perçants de ses deux amies, alors espérant un sauvetage miraculeux, le géant se tourne vers Sam qui lui offre un clin d’œil complice.

\- On doit aller voir un truc à la cuisine pour Will, on repasse après chercher Eden. Amusez vous bien, souhaite Sam, alors qu'il désigne la porte d'un mouvement de tête pour que Grizz passe devant lui. A tout à l'heure, ajoute t il.

Grizz doit se retenir de courir, Sam peut le deviner à la tension dans ses épaules et à sa main gauche serrant fortement la cicatrice sur son avant bras droit, le jeune homme se retourne, offrant un dernier sourire à sa cousine avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils marchent calmement et en silence jusqu'au lycée, le bâtiment est vide à cette heure, l'équipe du soir n'arrivera pas avant deux bonnes heures au moins, peut être plus. Au vue de l'état d'énervement de Will, il est fort possible qu'il est prévu un repas froid qui ne nécessite que deux ou trois personnes pour servir et ranger après le repas.

« Tu me conduits à la réserve » demande Grizz, après s'être retourner, marchant à reculons pour que Sam puisse lire sur ses lèvres. 

\- OK, répond Sam. Même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux faire d'une centaine de kilos pommes de terre pourries.  
\- Je ne vais rien te dire tant que je ne suis pas sûr de mon coup.  
\- Pourquoi, sourit Sam.  
\- J'essaie de t'impressionner, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser, affirme Grizz, des plus sérieux.

Sam le désigne du doigt, murmurant « Tu es irrécupérable », et Grizz hausse les épaules avec un sourire, « Ça fait partie de mon charme » lance t il, agrémenté d'un « Et ça te plaît ».

Sam le dévisage, perdu entre le sentiment de bien être qu'il ressent au sourire magnifique de Grizz et l'envie de lui hurler que bien plus que de lui plaire, Sam l'aime tout simplement.

\- Tout me plaît en toi, dit Sam, en une réponse qu'il espère clair sur ce qu'il ressent.

Grizz lui lance un sourire charmeur, en se rapprochant, les mains déjà sur les hanches de son petit ami, « Je sais déjà que tu aime mes cheveux, quoi d'autres » veut savoir Grizz.

\- Tout, lui assure Sam encore une fois. Et pas que ton corps.

Et Sam se hisse haut sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement, serrant les bras dans le dos de son petit ami en un « Je t'aime » qu'il veut dire de ses mains sans que Grizz n'ait à le voir.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grizz est accroupie depuis dix minutes, étudiant deux pommes de terre racornie, aux extensions biscornus et peu ragoutantes. Sam, lui, est appuyé au mur, étudiant pour sa part la petite bande de peau découverte dans le bas du dos de son petit ami, les températures commencent à peine à remonter et Grizz se passe déjà d'un blouson la plus part du temps, et bien que Sam ne craigne qu'il ne tombe malade, le jeune sourd ne peut nier l’intérêt de la disparition progressive des couches de vêtements recouvrant le corps parfait lui appartenant.

\- Alors tu vas m'impressionner ou te ridiculiser ?

« Attends » murmure Grizz tout en agitant vaguement une main dans son dos pour que Sam lui accorde encore un petit temps de réflexions. Triturant le légume d'une main, le géant examine les mêmes pages de son livre, encore et encore, de l'autre.

\- Tu voudrais pas enlever ton t shirt, lance Sam.  
\- Quoi, réplique Grizz, abasourdi en se retournant.  
\- Ton t shirt, insiste Sam. Tu n'en as pas besoin pour faire ce que tu fais, marmonne t il, agitant vaguement la main pour englober son petit ami et son attitude étrange.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux que je me déshabille ?  
\- Tu me nargue avec le bas de ton t shirt qui remonte depuis dix minutes et je m'ennuie, alors j'aimerais bien en voir plus pour passer le temps, tu comprends, explique Sam avec un sourire aguicheur.

« OK » murmure Grizz, « Vraiment » s'enthousiasme Sam, et Grizz secoue la tête sur un froncement de sourcils qui dit à quel point Sam peut le surprendre parfois, « Non » ajoute le colosse pour terminer de se moquer de son petit ami.

\- Tu m'énerve, se renfrogne Sam.  
\- Signe le moi, demande Grizz depuis le sol où il regarde son petit ami.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir Sam.  
\- Il me plaît celui là.

Sam secoue la tête amusé et désabusé à la fois, pourtant alors qu'il répète « Tu m'énerve » sa main gauche exécute le geste qui lui offre le plus beau sourire qu'il ait eu le plaisir de voir.

\- Tu veux me manger, s'amuse Grizz.  
\- Pas du tout, se renfrogne Sam.  
\- Pourtant là je vais t'impressionner.  
\- Ah oui, et comment ?  
\- Elles ne sont pas perdues, elles germent.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris.

Grizz hoche la tête, épelant le mot inconnu de ses doigts, Sam fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où veut en venir le colosse.

\- Tu vois les petites tiges là, demande Grizz et Sam acquiesce. Ça veut dire que les pommes de terre sont prêtes à repousser.  
\- Repousser, cherche à clarifier le jeune homme.  
\- Exactement, ça veut dire que je vais les mettre en terre et que chacune devrait nous donner entre dix et quinze pomme de terre, explique le géant.  
\- OK, tu as gagné, je suis impressionné, réplique Sam.  
\- Tu vas me manger, alors ?

« Si tu insiste » sourit le jeune homme alors qu'il se laisse tomber au sol pour rejoindre son petit ami, Grizz lâche le légume et le livre, avant de ramper en marche arrière jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière lui.

Sam se hisse sur les jambes robustes, lançant pull et t shirt au loin, déjà Grizz referme les lèvres sur le téton à sa portée, savourant le gémissement que le jeune sourd étouffe en enfonçant sa bouche dans les longues mèches brunes. 

Glissant les mains dans le large col du haut de Grizz, Sam apprécie la solidité des muscles jouant sous la peau de son petit ami, Grizz ronronne contre son torse approuvant les caresses, annonciatrices de bien plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, supplie la merveilleuse voix sourde.

Grizz ne fait qu'approfondir ses baisers sur le torse offert, Sam soupire et gémit contre son crâne, roulant des hanches sur le membre dur qu'il sent sous ses fesses.

\- Touche moi, implore Sam.  
\- Où, demande Grizz en se redressant.  
\- Touche moi, répète le jeune homme quand il parvient à ouvrir les yeux sur le visage qu'il aime tant.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, lui assure le colosse.  
\- Baise moi, suce moi, n'importe quoi, mais fais quelque chose, ordonne Sam.

Grizz grogne contre le menton de son petit ami, avant de le faire basculer sur le côté, le forçant à se retenir des deux mains au sol pour éviter de se cogner. Déjà ses doigts attaquent la ceinture, dégageant rapidement les jambes de son petit ami, et plus encore la rondeur merveilleuse de son fessier.

Sam se hisse sur le pointe des pieds, levant suffisamment les genoux pour que Grizz puisse lui retirer son pantalon, le froid du carrelage sur sa peau devrait l'incommoder, mais rien n'a plus d'importance, la langue chaude et humide vient de trouver le point le plus secret de son corps, et Sam se tortille déjà sous la morsure du plaisir.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Assis sur les jambes solides, Sam cherche son souffle alors que son corps est encore secoué par les tremblements de plaisir, sous lui, Grizz promène sa bouche du cou à la clavicule en passant par la pomme d'Adam par moment, son membre toujours planté au plus profond des entrailles de son petit ami pulse encore du reste de l'orgasme qu'ils viennent de partager.

Les bras serrés autour des épaules du géant, Sam sent revenir la conscience du reste du monde plus seulement l'être merveilleux le possédant.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais travailler sans penser à ta queue, murmure le jeune homme, et Grizz étouffe un petit rire contre la clavicule saillante.  
\- On peut encore tester plein d'endroit, si tu veux, lui assure le colosse.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour te faire l'amour dans plein d'autres endroits, comme ça partout où tu iras tu penseras à moi.  
\- Je pense tout le temps à toi, affirme Sam et Grizz lui sourit.  
\- On devrait y aller, je crois que ton téléphone à vibré tout à l'heure.

« OK » acquiesce Sam, se soulevant lentement, se concentrant sur le membre du colosse glissant hors de son corps, le petit gémissement dit le manque qu'il ressent déjà à la perte de ce lien tangible et merveilleux.

\- Ce soir, propose Grizz.  
\- Eden, contre Sam et Grizz soupire en cognant le torse de son petit ami de son crâne. Demain ?  
\- J'espère bien, murmure Grizz et il consent à se lever.

Bien que Grizz soit passé lui faire part de sa découverte concernant les pommes de terre, Will n'a fait qu'un rapide passage dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Allie, ne leur adressant qu'un « Bonsoir » marmonné et forcé.

Grizz comprend parfaitement la colère que le chef cuisinier a dû ressentir, né du sentiment d'impuissance et de la sensation d'échec, pourtant loin de la catastrophe qu'il s'était imaginé, leur situation n'est pas si désespéré, d'ici quelque mois ils auront à disposition plusieurs centaines de kilos de pomme de terre, assurant leur avenir.

Sam, pour sa part, comprend bien mieux la colère et la frustration de leur ami. Loin d'être inutile, Will pense tout de même ne pas en faire assez, du point de vue du chef cuisinier, chacun ici pourrait prendre sa place sans que cela ne fasse la moindre différence. 

Parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent, Sam a la même impression, bien loin des prodiges dont est capable son petit ami et de la civilité que Gordie parvient à insuffler à leur communauté, laver la vaisselle et servir les repas n'a rien d'extraordinaire ni de miraculeux, pourtant le jeune homme a parfaitement conscience de son utilité.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'inviter à passer la soirée avec nous, demande Grizz, alors qu'ils sont installés dans le canapé.  
\- Non, il a besoin de calme et de solitude.   
\- Tu en es sûr ?  
\- Oui, il est bien ici avec nous, mais dans le fond il a toujours été seul, et il s'y est habitué.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, insiste Grizz.  
\- Qu'être seul et livrer à lui même est la norme pour lui, et ici il n'est jamais seul. Même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il est un pilier de la communauté, et je pense que c'est un peu lourd à porter pour lui parfois, explique Sam.  
\- Il ne devrait pas plus tôt être content d'avoir du monde autour de lui ?  
\- Il aime la solitude, un peu comme toi, affirme le jeune sourd, et Eden gigote contre son torse.  
\- J'aime être seul, c'est vrai, reconnaît Grizz. Mais avec toi.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête, « Tonton est une tête de mule », rit il, en regardant le joli visage de sa fille.

\- Dis lui pas ça, elle va le croire, s'insurge Grizz, mais Sam ne le regarde pas. Hey, insiste le colosse, cognant doucement la cheville de la pointe de son pied.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Dis lui pas de conneries à mon sujet, insiste Grizz, tout en le signant. Sinon elle va finir par le croire.  
\- Ce n'est pas une connerie, tu es buté, lui assure Sam.  
\- Perfectionniste, contre le géant.  
\- Irrécupérable, renchérit Sam.  
\- Concerné, propose Grizz.  
\- Adorable, conclut le jeune roux.

Grizz se redresse, une tendre caresse dans les rares cheveux d'Eden d'une main, un étau d'affection et de passion de l'autre serrée dans la nuque de Sam, « Tu es parfait » sourit le géant avant d'embrasser son petit ami amoureusement.

Bien qu'étrange à première vue, la soirée rien qu'entre eux est merveilleuse, après un rapide repas fait de restes et de rations, ils se sont installé dans le canapé, Sam nourrissant Eden, Grizz travaillant sur la répartition des champs et la place qu'il pense octroyer à chaque type de culture. Il est un peu plus de vingt heure quand Becca appelle sur le téléphone de Sam, et c'est tout naturellement que Grizz prend la communication.

\- Hey, lance t il en guise de salutation. C'est toujours aussi marrant ?  
\- Oui, et reposant, avoue Becca. Même si elle commence sérieusement à me manquer.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Sam vient de lui donner son biberon, et il est parti la changer.  
\- Elle n'est pas trop difficile, insiste la maman.

Grizz lui dirait bien que l'enfant est bien plus calme que lorsque sa mère est dans les parages, mais il ne pense pas arranger sa situation avec ce genre de piques.

\- Elle était un peu agité en fin de journée mais après une petite sieste, ça s'est arrangé, explique Grizz. J'irais installer son lit dans la chambre de Sam tout à l'heure, il gère, ajoute le colosse, se retenant de dire « Nous ».  
\- Il peut dormir dans ma chambre, affirme Becca.

Grizz doit se retenir de hurler, de son point de vue, Becca vient de pénétrer son territoire, cherchant à lui voler ce qui lui appartient, alors le géant ferme les yeux en soufflant, cherchant à garder son calme.

\- Il dort déjà dans mon lit, rit Becca à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Non, grogne l'ours en lui. Il change la couche, marmonne t il.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas.  
\- Will est déprimé, et j'ai pas réussi à lui remonter le moral, ment à moitié Grizz.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il a un problème ? Tu veux que je prévienne Allie, propose la jeune femme.  
\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec elle. Il a eu un problème en cuisine, rien de grave, c'est réglé mais il est toujours fâché, explique le colosse, soulagé du changement de conversation.  
\- OK, de toute façon, on rentre demain en fin de matinée normalement. Allie s'occupera de lui remonter le moral à ce moment là.  
\- Tu pense rentrer pour quelle heure, demande Grizz, et Sam vient d’apparaître en haut des escaliers.  
\- Pour le déjeuner, extrapole la jeune femme.  
\- Tu pourrais être là pour onze, ose demande le géant.   
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir Becca.  
\- J'ai rendez vous avec Gordie et je …...

Grizz lève les yeux sur le visage concerné de son petit ami, malgré l'appréhension, Sam lui offre un tendre sourire.

\- J'aurais besoin de Sam après, c'est toujours difficile, avoue Grizz, et Sam vient s'enrouler autour de son torse.  
\- Je serais là, promet Becca.   
\- Merci.  
\- Tu vas mieux, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu te sens mieux, n'est ce pas ? Parler avec Gordie t'aide, s'inquiète t elle.  
\- Ça aide, confirme Grizz. Mais ce qui m'aide le plus est de voir Sam vivre.  
\- D'accord, répond Becca, un peu perdu. Je serais là, répète t elle, et Grizz raccroche.

« Ça va » demande Sam depuis son torse, Grizz hoche vaguement de la tête, ajoutant un « Oui » de la main gauche.

\- Tu es sûr, insiste Sam, relevant la tête.  
\- J'en ai marre de devoir inventer des excuses pourries pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi sans qu'on me pose des questions ou qu'on me regarde de travers, explique Grizz.  
\- On pourrait dire la vérité, propose Sam.  
\- Tu as raison, bientôt.  
\- Pourquoi pas tout de suite, interroge le jeune roux.  
\- Eden, il faut que je te dise que Papa et moi, on est ensemble, se moque Grizz.

Sam se redresse, signant « Arrêtes tes conneries » mais aucun sourire ne vient orner magnifiquement son visage, rien qu'un air sérieux et concerné.

\- On devrait le faire, insiste le jeune homme.  
\- Ouais, en puis Eden le sait déjà, se force à rire le géant.  
\- Grizz, avertit Sam, et l'homme de sa vie se calme en soupirant.  
\- Quand j'aurais terminé de semer, propose le colosse. Je serais moins stressé. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
\- OK, mais pas plus tard. J'en ai marre de me cacher.

« OK » acquiesce Grizz, et il se penche pour embrasser délicatement la joue de l'homme qu'il sait aimer plus que tout.

\- Et arrêtes de raconter notre vie privée à ma fille, elle est bien trop jeune pour savoir ce que tu me fais, rit Sam pour rendre le sourire à son petit ami.  
\- Hey, mais je lui raconte rien de salace, s'offusque Grizz.   
\- Et tu lui dis quoi alors ?  
\- A quel point la vie est merveilleuse avec toi, répond sincèrement le géant.

Sam secoue la tête, repoussant Grizz d'un coup sur le torse, pourtant le géant a parfaitement noté la rougeur délicieuse sur les joues de son petit ami, signe évident de sa gêne mais aussi et surtout que Sam est du même avis que lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La nuit est calme, Eden ne se réveille qu'une fois, Grizz lui donne le biberon prévu à cet effet par Sam avant de revenir s'allonger dans le dos de son petit ami, glissant un bras autour de son flanc pour le garder au chaud. Comme il l'aime, le colosse ne porte qu'un caleçon, Sam quand à lui, a gardé un t shirt, ils ne font que dormir ensemble, comme Grizz en rêve, pouvoir être ensemble chaque nuit, et cette nuit hors du temps, lui laisse apercevoir ce que pourrait devenir leur vie lorsqu'il aura trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à sa famille en général et plus précisément à Sam lui même.

Ils seront heureux ensemble, Grizz en est persuadé, et puis quoi qu'il arrive, Sam l'aime et il aime Sam, ils n'ont besoin de rien d'autre, si ce n'est l'acceptation presque déjà acquise de leur famille.  
C'est sur cette certitude que Grizz parvient à trouver le sommeil, alors que Sam soupire de bien être entre ses bras.


	58. Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière!

Grizz tord ses mains, contractant régulièrement les doigts sur la large cicatrice, mal à l'aise et tendu, le colosse ne parvient pas à aligner deux mots cohérents.

\- C'est quoi le problème, demande Gordie.  
\- J'en sais rien, marmonne Grizz. Je n'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui.  
\- Rien à dire ? Ou tu n'as pas envie de parler d'hier ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a à dire à propos d'hier ?  
\- J'en sais rien, peut être la raison qui m'a poussé à rester dormir chez Harry, propose Gordie.

Grizz se renfrogne, baissant la tête pour dissimuler son visage, habitude que le colosse a prise à force de côtoyer Sam d'aussi près.

\- Vous avez fait quoi hier, veut savoir son ami.  
\- Rien de spécial, j'ai bosser sur la répartition des champs, Sam s'est occupé d'Eden.  
\- Rien d'autre ?

Un instant, Grizz se sent rougir alors qu'il dévisage son ami. Gordie est il réellement en train de lui demander des détails sur leur intimité ? 

\- Rien d'autre, vraiment, insiste le médecin. Pas même un film ou lire un bouquin ?

La rougeur sur ses joues vient de se transformer en un brasier ardent, Grizz baisse la tête, cherchant à dissimuler sa gêne et sa honte.

\- Sam a regardé un film pendant que je travaillais, après on est allé se coucher avec Eden.  
\- Ensemble ?  
\- Quand c'est possible, ensemble oui, confirme le géant.  
\- Et ça vous plaît ?

Grizz fronce les sourcils, avec un petit mouvement de tête, sans jamais avoir été explicite sur ce qu'il y a entre eux, le colosse a déjà avoué à demi mots ce qu'il ressent pour Sam, toute fois, il n'a jamais parlé de ce que Sam peut ressentir, ne s'en sentant tout simplement pas le droit.

\- J'apprécie ta discrétion et le fait que tu essaye de ne pas être trop intrusif mais là je ne comprends pas ce que tu me demande.  
\- Vous passez le plus de temps possible seul à seul, ce qui est normal, assure Gordie avec un sourire amical. Mais ce sont toujours des moments volés, un peu éloigné de la réalité. Hier soir, ça a du être étrange, non ?  
\- C'est vrai, au début.  
\- Et après, l'encourage son ami.  
\- C'était sympa, avoue Grizz en un soupire effrayé.  
\- Seulement sympa ?  
\- Non, c'était vraiment bien. J'imagine bien le reste de ma vie comme ça.

« Et Sam » veut savoir Gordie, Grizz tortille sa bouche d'inconfort, ils parlent beaucoup mais pas toujours des sujets importants, Sam semble heureux à ses côtés, le jeune homme a déjà exprimé l'envie d'un avenir commun mais bien souvent ses aveux ne sont que des mots destinés à lui apporter la paix après le chaos.

\- J'ai jamais osé lui poser la question. C'est difficile parfois, explique Grizz.  
\- Qu'est ce qui est difficile, demande posément Gordie.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens et je ne me sens pas le droit de lui demander ce que lui ressent, ce ne serait pas juste.  
\- Et s'il attendait que tu fasse le premier pas, parce qu'il a peur lui aussi, propose le médecin.  
\- J'y ai déjà pensé, reconnaît Grizz. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de lui en parler.  
\- Est ce que tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Mon père, avoue sans détour le géant.  
\- Il n'est pas là et pour ce qu'on en sait, tu ne le reverras probablement jamais. Alors quelle importance ?  
\- J'ai passé les quatre dernières années à me conformer à ce qu'il attendait de moi, je ne me sens pas encore capable de tout envoyer valser, explique Grizz.

« OK » répond simplement son ami, et Grizz soupire, un poids qu'il ne pensait pas porter vient de s'envoler de ses épaules.

\- A ton avis, il en pense quoi de tout ça ?  
\- Qui, veut savoir Gordie.  
\- Sam, murmure Grizz.  
\- Comment veux tu que je le sache, rit le médecin. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne sait même pas que je suis au courant pour vous deux.  
\- C'est vrai, mais il m'a donné l'autorisation de t'en parler si j'en avais envie.  
\- C'est gentil de sa part, dit simplement le médecin.  
\- Il est très gentil, commence Grizz, interrompu par le « Trop gentil » de Gordie et le colosse hoche la tête bien d'accord avec son ami. Tu sais qu'il pense encore qu'Elle est juste une victime.  
\- Il n'a pas tort, ajoute Gordie.

Grizz redresse la tête brutalement avec un regard indéfinissable.

\- Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir, temporise Gordie. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des méthodes mais je suis persuadé qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça.  
\- A quoi d'autre elle pouvait s'attendre venant de lui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoue le chef. Je ne connaissais pas Campbell, autrement que par ce que Sam nous en a dit. Je le savais manipulateur et pervers mais violent à ce point ? Pas vraiment.  
\- Sam nous l'avais dit, contre Grizz.  
\- Il nous a parlé d'un incident il y a des années alors que Campbell était jeune et en colère. Avec un tel diagnostic, il a du être pris en charge, suivre une thérapie, ce genre de chose pour apprendre à contrôler ses pulsions.  
\- Allie dit que leur mère n'y a jamais cru, peut être qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait suivre.  
\- Et son père, s’intéresse Gordie.  
\- J'en sais rien, ce n'est pas le genre de question que je pose. Sam est encore très affecté par la mort de son frère, je sais que sa vie avec lui a été pénible mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails.  
\- Il t'en a déjà parlé ?  
\- Un peu, juste quelque bribes, explique Grizz. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me regarde, ni même que j'ai envie de savoir.

« Pourquoi » demande le médecin, s'il en avait la possibilité, il passerait des heures à écouter Cassandra parler de sa vie.

\- Je me sens coupable, murmure Grizz et Gordie n'avais pas anticipé cette réponse.  
\- Coupable de quoi, demande t il, parce que cette fois il n'a aucune idée de la réponse.  
\- Je suis resté à distance volontairement, je savais que sa vie était difficile pas à ce point bien sûr, mais quand même. Rien qu'au lycée, je sais que j'aurais pu améliorer sa vie, limiter les dégâts au moins en étant présent, mais j'avais trop peur que quelqu'un finisse par se poser des questions et comprenne, j'ai été lâche, et c'est lui qui en a fait les frais.

Gordie hoche la tête, bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait d'accord avec les affirmations de son ami, il s'agit là du ressentit de Grizz, le géant a tout à fait le droit de se penser lâche mais rien n'empêche Gordie de chercher à lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait été à toi de faire quelque chose pour lui, s’intéresse le médecin. Moi aussi je savais que sa vie n'était pas facile et je ne suis pas intervenu. Pas plus qu'Allie ou Will, même Cassandra.  
\- Peut être mais moi je.... Écoute, je me suis caché tout ce temps, il était seul pour affronter tous ses connards, si j'avais osé être moi même peut être qu'ils l'auraient laissé tranquille.  
\- Ou tu aurais subit les injures et les brimades avec lui. Tu crois que c'est ce que Sam aurait voulu pour toi, interroge sérieusement Gordie.  
\- Non, répond franchement le géant.  
\- Alors je ne dis pas qu'il n'aurait pas apprécier un peu de soutient mais peut être que tu devrais lui en parler. Pose lui la question, propose le médecin.  
\- J'en ai pas le courage.  
\- Pas forcement aujourd'hui, mais un jour, quand tu seras plus à l'aise avec toi même. Parce que c'est ça le problème dans le fond, tu veux être avec Sam, tu as des sentiments très forts pour lui, mais tu en as encore honte.  
\- Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec Sam, s'insurge Grizz.  
\- Non, mais tu as honte de le désirer, tu as honte de l'aimer à cause de ton père, conclut le médecin, et Grizz se sent suffoquer.

Grizz se lève précipitamment, les jambes tremblantes, le respiration hachée et inutile. Il lui faut deux essais pour attraper la poignée de la porte, et se ruer dans le couloir. Gordie est calmement rester assis derrière son bureau, son ami ne cherche ni à le suivre, ni à enrailler la crise, le géant en ressent un élan de colère qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir pour l'homme au cœur de lion.

Appuyé des deux mains au mur, Grizz cherche l'air désespérément, sa gorge brûle, ses poumons semblent vide, son cerveau paralysé. Il hurlerait bien pour sentir Sam se coller contre son corps, que le murmure merveilleux de sa voix chasse le chaos, mais il comprend maintenant pourquoi Gordie l'a poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. 

D'une petite impulsion, Grizz quitte le mur, force ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour contempler le ciel gris par la fenêtre, consciemment il éloigne sa main gauche de la large cicatrice et même s'il a parfaitement conscience d'avoir respirer tout le temps qu'à durer la crise, il se force à inspirer lentement, emplissant ses poumons d'oxygène pour retrouver son calme par lui même.

Quelque part entre les respirations laborieuses et la prise de conscience, Grizz a perdu la notion du temps, au loin une ombre vient de franchir le portail de l’hôpital, Sam, bien sûr.

\- Putain, marmonne t il avant d’élever la voix. T'aurais dû faire ça avant, Sam arrive et je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup.  
\- Tu regardes par la fenêtre depuis quarante minutes, lui apprend Gordie appuyé au mur derrière lui.  
\- T'es là depuis longtemps, sursaute le colosse en se retournant.  
\- Quarante minutes, réplique son ami avec un sourire rassurant.

Et Grizz comprend qu'il n'a jamais été seul face au chaos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Gordie le regarde toujours depuis son bout de mur, le sourire est rassurant, confiant et emplit d'affection bienfaitrice.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, maintenant c'est à toi de mettre au point une sorte de stratégie pour gérer les crises.  
\- J'ai déjà une stratégie, se braque Grizz.  
\- Autre que de lui sauter dessus, affirme le médecin.  
\- Et si ça marche ?  
\- C'est très bien, quand Sam est avec toi et disposé à te satisfaire.  
\- Il l'est toujours, murmure le géant.  
\- Alors tu as beaucoup de chance, n'empêche que tu dois apprendre à gérer ça tout seul.  
\- Tu me lâche, s'inquiète Grizz.

« Jamais » lui assure Gordie en se redressant, le médecin est sur le point d'ajouter quels mots sur l'importance que peut avoir le géant dans sa vie quand il se retrouve prisonnier d'une étreinte étouffante, inattendue et salvatrice.

\- La semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit, murmure Grizz dans son oreille avant de détaller à toutes jambes.

Rien qu'une minute pour observer son ami quitter le couloir en trombe et Gordie se décider à prendre le reste de la journée rien que pour lui, Kelly ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de cette journée entre filles, et le médecin se voit bien passer tout son temps libre dans le sillage de la doctoresse en chef.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est dans la deuxième volée de marches qu'ils se rejoignent, Sam sursaute quand Grizz apparaît en haut de l’escalier, avant de se détendre à la vue du sourire merveilleux de son petit ami.  
« Tu vas bien » lui demande tout de même ses mains, et Grizz franchit les dernières marches d'un seul bond.

\- J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi, explique le géant dans un sourire radieux. Un jour, on s'installera ensemble, et je construirai une chambre pour Eden pour quand ce sera ton tour de garde.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je m'occuperai bien de vous, tu verras, on sera heureux, lui assure Grizz.  
\- On est déjà heureux, et tu t'occupe très bien de nous, sourit Sam, en attrapant le visage à deux mains.  
\- Je suis un bon petit ami, alors ?  
\- Le meilleur, assure Sam avec un baiser. Et un beau père d'enfer !  
\- C'est clair, approuve le colosse, et il se penche à son tour pour embrasser les lèvres souriantes de Sam Eliot.

Appuyé d'un bras au mur au dessus des cheveux de Sam, Grizz se penche, glissant une main dans le cou de l'homme de sa vie, approchant le sourire merveilleux de ses lèvres, personne ne viendra les surprendre dans les escaliers, Grizz se voit bien profiter du corps plus que répondant pourtant une autre idée lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Tu as envie d'aller te balader, propose Grizz.  
\- Où ?  
\- J'avais promis de t'emmener voir les champs. On pourrait y aller aujourd'hui, on prend de quoi manger sur place et on passe la journée dehors. 

Sam ne fait que hocher la tête pour donner son accord, avant de dire « Je veux que tu m'embrasse » de ses mains, Grizz obéit, et dans le fond se soumettre aux volontés de son petit ami commence à bien lui plaire.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam referme le couvercle sur leur déjeuner préparé par Will quand Grizz entre dans la cuisine avec son vieux sac à dos usé, Becca sur les talons.

\- Tu ne reste pas à la maison, demande la jeune femme, serrant les bras sur sa fille.  
\- Non, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, commence le géant, et son regard se pose sur la nuque de son petit ami. J'ai envie d'aller me promener avec Sam, corrige t il.  
\- Ah oui, mais il fait froid, s'étonne Becca.  
\- Je le réchaufferais s'il faut, assure t il.

Et Grizz laisse une Becca abasourdie à l'entrée de la cuisine pour venir se coller contre Sam, glissant une main dans son dos pour attirer son attention.  
« On a tout ce qu'il nous faut » interroge t il de ses doigts, et Sam acquiesce de la tête, « Je vais chercher ton cahier » demande le jeune homme, recevant une négation de la tête.

\- Non, on va se promener tout les deux juste pour le plaisir, explique Grizz, lâchant l'épaule rien qu'un instant pour signer « Joie » parce qu'il n'a pas encore appris « Plaisir ».

Sam ne lui répond que d'un haussement de sourcils équivoque, recevant un « Tu es irrécupérable » qui les fait rire alors que Becca n'y comprend rien.

\- Vous partez longtemps, demande la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Toute la journée, lui confirme Grizz, alors qu'il enroule la lourde écharpe autour du cou de son petit ami.

Il fait un peu trop froid pour Sam, mais la pluie les a épargné, alors le jeune homme fait avec ses doigts engourdis et son nez gelé. Ils ont dépassé le chantier un vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, selon Grizz, ils devraient bientôt arriver au niveau des champs, et lorsque enfin ils débouchent sur la large plaine, Sam commence à se demander si Grizz n'avait pas volontairement repousser la visite de peur de se faire engueuler.

\- Et tu veux retourner tout ça seul à la main avec un pauvre pelle, s'insurge Sam.  
\- Pas forcement tout seul, enfin au début oui mais après les autres vont venir m'aider, explique le colosse.  
\- Mais tu vas te tuer à la tâche.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. En plus maintenant que j'ai les pommes de terre à planter, je vais devoir me dépêcher.  
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir Sam, et il sait que ce qui va suivre ne lui plaira absolument pas.  
\- Il me reste à peu près trois semaines avant de devoir les mettre en terre. Je vais commencer ici demain, explique Grizz, d'abord tracer les contours du champ avec des piquets de bois et des cordes, définir les parcelles, choisir la répartition des cultures, continue t il avant de se retourner.

Sam ne le regarde plus, planter aux abords des bois, le jeune homme est figé devant l'étendu d'herbes folles et de terre humide.

\- C'est un travail colossal, tu ne peux faire tout ça à la main, affirme Sam, lui tournant le dos. Viens, il faut qu'on rentre.

«Pourquoi» signe Grizz en se plaçant dans le champ vision du jeune roux, « Ça ne changera rien au boulot que je dois faire » ajoute t il, alors que Sam lui prend la main pour le tirer vers le sentier menant à la ville.

\- On rentre, insiste Sam, et Grizz le retient en arrêtant simplement de marcher.  
\- C'est quoi l'urgence, veut savoir le colosse.  
\- On doit rentrer voir Bean.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas lui demander de faire le boulot à ma place quand même, rit Grizz.  
\- Je ne demanderais à personne de faire ça, pas même aux gardes et Harry encore moins à Bean.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille la voir ? J'avais autre chose en tête, Babe, ajoute Grizz pour s'assurer de bien se faire comprendre.  
\- Je m'en doute mais c'est important, contre Sam. On rentre.  
\- On pourrait au moins prendre le temps de manger, propose le géant mais Sam secoue la tête. Tu es pénible.  
\- Ça fait parti de mon charme, dit Sam, reprenant les mots de l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Me lance pas là dessus ou tu vas finir à poil contre un arbre, rit franchement Grizz.  
\- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, lui assure Sam, recevant un coup d’œil aguicheur. Mais pas tant qu'il fait aussi froid.  
\- Et pas sous la pluie, ajoute le géant, sentant quelques gouttes échouer sur son visage. C'est vraiment important ?  
\- Oui, je ne vais pas essayer de t'expliquer, c'est mieux si c'est Bean qui le fait. Promis on ira au wagon après, ajoute le jeune homme pour terminer de convaincre le colosse.

Et Grizz capitule, prenant la direction du sentier les menant en ville, la main de Sam toujours contre la sienne.

\- J'ai faim, ajoute Grizz, alors qu'ils n'ont parcouru qu'une centaine de mètres.  
\- On mangera avec Bean, affirme d'un ton autoritaire son petit ami.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A contre cœur et un rien fâché, Sam lâche la main de Grizz aux abord de la maison, franchissant la porte de la cuisine en premier, le jeune homme se retrouve assailli par une Becca inquiète.  
« Il y a un problème ? Tu es blessé ? » demande t elle de ses mains, les scrutant chacun leurs tours.

\- Tout va bien, sourit Sam. Tu sais où est Bean ?  
\- Dans le garage, comme toujours, répond la jeune femme.

Sam ne fait que hocher la tête vers le fond de la maison, incitant Grizz a le suivre, le colosse obéit, après avoir déposé sac et blouson dans la cuisine.

« Bean » appelle Sam, en passant la porte reliant la maison au garage, accroupie derrière une imposante machine, la jeune femme lève haut la main qui tient une clé plate pour que le jeune sourd puisse la localiser.

\- Tu as avancé, s'inquiète t il.  
\- Oui, je dois encore relier la deuxième partie de la batteuse, explique la jeune femme. Oh désolée, ajoute t elle en se levant. Je disais, Grizz, s'exclame t elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'en sais rien, il m'a traîné ici.  
\- Il veut commencer à retourner le terrain demain, lance Sam, et Grizz ne comprend pas l’intérêt d'une telle information.  
\- Vraiment ? Ça va faire court. Je peux y passer toute la journée, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir terminé.  
\- Je vais t'aider, assure le jeune sourd.

« OK » réplique la jeune femme en se baissant, « Là, tiens cette partie contre le moteur », Grizz penche la tête sur le côté, les mains de Sam viennent de disparaître sous la carcasse de ce qui ressemble à une tondeuse.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes, s'inquiète le géant.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas expliqué, demande Bean, signant « Expliqué ».  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais, juste ce que ça donnera à la fin, mais je ne comprends pas comment tu le fais. Tu es bien plus qualifier que moi pour lui expliquer.  
\- Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi, assure la jeune femme, en rougissant.  
\- Moi non plus, réplique Sam.  
\- C'est adorable, se réjouit Grizz, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous faites avec cette tondeuse.  
\- On te fabrique une machine pour retourner la terre, dit simplement l'ingénieure.  
\- Quoi ?

Bean et Sam ne font que désigner l'engin d'un mouvement de tête pour que Grizz approche. En y regardant de plus près, le géant reconnaît la tondeuse du lycée légèrement surélevée, les lames ont été retiré, l'une d'entre elles déjà remplacé par une longue barre de métal crantée de presque un mètre, la seconde est entre les mains de Sam.

\- Elle fonctionne à l'essence, Gordie m'a assuré qu'on a largement ce qu'il faut de ce côté, relate Bean. Elle ne dépasse pas les dix kilomètres à l'heure, mais c'est pas ça l'important.  
\- Tu veux dire que j'aurais qu'à m'asseoir là dessus et conduire pour retourner la terre, s'exclame Grizz, incrédule.  
\- C'est ça l'idée, confirme Sam.  
\- Mais.... comment, pourquoi, bredouille le géant.  
\- J'étais là, j'ai vu l’étendue du travail qui t'attends, je devais essayer de faire quelque chose, assure Bean.

Grizz triture sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, les mains sur les hanches et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu travailles là dessus depuis longtemps, murmure Grizz.  
\- Mi janvier, explique Bean. Je me serais arrangé pour l'avoir fini à temps, pour ton anniversaire je veux dire, si je l'avais su.  
\- C'est un super cadeau, assure Grizz, contournant l'engin pour l'observer sur toutes les coutures. Tu pense pouvoir finir pour demain ?  
\- Oui, je dois souder le deuxième bras et relier le système hydraulique.  
\- Ça m'a l'air compliqué.  
\- Pas vraiment, c'est surtout que je ne peux pas tenir l'appareil et le fixer en même temps.  
\- Et c'est là que tu interviens, comprend Grizz, désignant Sam de la main.  
\- Entre autre, confirme Bean et Sam acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'autre, veut savoir le géant.  
\- J'ai ramené la tondeuse ici, les pièces et les outils, et quand c'est nécessaire je donne un coup de main.  
\- Souvent, demande Grizz, avec un coup d’œil intéressé.  
\- Quand tu travailles et que je suis de repos, confirme son petit ami. On a pris du retard à cause de ma blessure.  
\- Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire, soupire Grizz.  
\- Commence par merci Bean d'être aussi intelligente, propose Sam.

Grizz sourit à la note d'amusement dans la voix de son petit ami avant de venir refermer ses grands bras autour de la toute petite jeune femme au cerveau si brillant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est près de seize heure quand Bean lâche son fer à souder avec un cri victorieux et même s'il ne l'a pas entendu Sam sourit, tendant une main pour rejoindre celle de l'ingénieure.

\- Allez, on la sort, entonne la jeune femme, et Sam acquiesce.

Grizz recule de plusieurs pas, regardant Sam grimper sur le siège, un tour de clé puis un ronronnement, et la machine avance lentement vers la porte du garage ouverte. Il ne faut qu'une poignée de minutes pour rejoindre le terrain de l'autre côté de la rue, la machine monte le petit trottoir avant de s'enfoncer dans la terre. Sam et Bean échangent un regard complice et joyeux, quand le jeune homme actionne la manette sur le côté du volant, avant que les bras ne commencent à creuser le sol sur plus de vingt centimètre de profondeur.

Les cris de joie fusent de tous les côtés de la rue, et Grizz comprend qu'il était le seul hors du projet. Sam coupe le moteur et saute joyeusement en bas de la machine.

\- Demain, je te la ramène dans la clairière, et tu pourras te lancer, explique le jeune homme, et Grizz ne parvient qu'à hocher la tête.

Après les félicitations et les embrassades heureuses, Sam et Bean ont pris grand soin de rentrer l'engin dans le garage alors que le reste de la maisonnée est repartie vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre célébrant la bonne nouvelle.

D'un verre, ils se sont contentés de thé ou de café, voir d'eau pour Becca qui refuse d'avaler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être dangereux pour Eden. 

Quand Bean entre vite suivie de Sam, c'est un concert d'applaudissement qui l'accueille puis les mains de Grizz se levant au niveau de son visage pour féliciter l'homme de sa vie dans son propre langage. Sam rougit et baisse la tête, gêné et heureux.

Un clin d’œil suivi dans petit mouvement de tête, Grizz désigne le tabouret vide à ses côtés, Sam comprend le message, amorçant le premier pas pour le rejoindre, quand Becca l'attrape par le bras pour l'attirer vers le salon, et c'est d'un sourire contrit que Sam la suit, ajoutant « Après » de ses mains, suivi d'un « W » qui rappelle la promesse du jeune homme.

\- Tu pense gagner beaucoup de temps avec ça, demande Bean, légèrement inquiète.  
\- Garder mon dos intacte surtout, tu viens de me sauver la vie, lui assure Grizz, sans même exagérer.  
\- A ce point, sourit Gordie, cognant doucement l'épaule de Bean de la sienne.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne le temps, je ne me voyais pas capable de faire plus d'une centaine de mètre par jours. Avec cette merveille, je peux espérer faire la totalité du terrain en dix jours, peut être moins, extrapole Grizz.  
\- Vraiment, se réjouit l'ingénieure. Je ne pensais pas te faire gagner autant de temps.  
\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu viens de faire et pas que pour moi. Je vais pouvoir étendre le champs, augmenter les quantités de nourritures que nous récolterons. C'est inespéré, assure le géant.  
\- Tu commence quand même demain, s’intéresse Will, un bras autour des épaules d'Allie.  
\- C'est clair, je vais retourner la première portion de terrain, préparer les scions. Sans me presser, je vais avoir le temps de tout préparer tranquillement pour planter les pommes de terre début mars, explique Grizz.  
\- Je suis contente, affirme Bean avec un sourire radieux.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi après, s’intéresse Grizz, bien conscient des merveilles dont est capable la jeune femme.  
\- J'ai vu comment fonctionne l’incinérateur de l’hôpital, je vais modifier le système pour qu'on puisse s'en servir pour éliminer nos déchets. Parce que les ramasser et les entasser dans un coin c'est bien, les éliminer définitivement c'est mieux.  
\- J'y avais même pas pensé, s’enthousiasme le médecin en chef.  
\- J'ai encore plein d'idée pour l'avenir, affirme la jeune femme avec un air amusé.  
\- Je peux voir, demande Gordie, et la jeune femme se lève déjà l’entraînant vers le garage.

Grizz termine la tasse de café refroidit, grimaçant au goût plus amer qu'à l'accoutumée, Allie sourit de le voir tortiller le nez de cette adorable manière, et Will propose de lui en servir un autre, qu'il pourrait boire chaud cette fois.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais déjà galérer pour dormir, et vu l'heure qu'il est, je vais essayer de mettre toute les chances de mon côté.  
\- Alors je prends la dernière tasse, cri le chef cuisinier, anticipant la réaction de sa petite amie.  
\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit, il est pour moi ce café, s'insurge Allie.

Will lève haut le bras, mettant le tasse hors de porté de la jeune femme qui a beau se hisser sur la pointer des pieds, et sautiller, ne parvient même pas à lui toucher le coude.

\- C'est de la triche, se renfrogne la jeune femme.  
\- Tu es triste, se moque Will.  
\- Je te déteste, affirme Allie, lui tournant le dos.

« Et si on partageait » propose Will, glissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, caressant la joue du bout de son nez, Allie sourit en coin, tentant de mimer la colère, mais son regard s'illumine.

\- Trouvez vous une chambre, grogne Grizz à l'autre bout de la cuisine.  
\- On a une chambre, réplique Allie.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore là alors, s'exclame le colosse.

Le rire étouffé de son amie lui réchauffe le cœur, Will lance un clin d’œil amusé et aguicheur, et ils disparaissent dans les escaliers. 

Son cahier sur le comptoir devant lui, et la calculatrice ouverte sur son téléphone, Grizz cherche à calculer l'espace qui lui sera nécessaire pour planter les pommes de terre quand Becca entre en trombe dans la cuisine avec un sourire radieux suivi d'un Sam stressé et mécontent.

\- Tu es encore là, se réjouit la jeune femme.

Grizz lui répondrait bien qu'il n'ira nulle part sans Sam mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit, alors il se contente de poser son crayon sur un « Je suis toujours là » à double sens que la jeune femme ne remarque même pas.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, dit elle, tout en le signant.

Sam se penche sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre les mots et les intentions en dessus, « Becca » murmure t il, en une supplique qui inquiète Grizz, avant d'ajouter un « Laisse le tranquille » qui n'a aucun effet. La jeune femme se retourne, agitant les mains sans que le géant ne puisse voir le signe, Sam se renfrogne avant de se passer une main sur le visage désespéré. Le petit rire de Becca est adorable, mais la consternation sur le visage de son petit ami ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Ça va lui faire plaisir, assure Becca avant de se détourner de Sam pour à nouveau lui faire face.  
\- Je t'écoute, lance Grizz, tout en regardant Sam qui signe « Je suis désolé ».  
\- Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'être le parrain d'Eden, s'exclame Becca.

Le sourire qui orne le visage de Grizz est merveilleux, Sam en oubliait presque la suite qui lui plaira nettement moins.

\- Bien sûr, j'en suis très honoré, réplique Grizz, mais le regard désolé de Sam l’inquiète.  
\- Je suis trop contente. Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, s'exclame la jeune mère.

Rien qu'un instant, Grizz se demande si ce n'est pas cette partie qui met Sam mal à l'aise, le jeune homme doit craindre sa réaction à l'évocation de sa possible mort, pourtant le jeune sourd y a déjà fait référence lui même sans qu'une crise ne vienne comprimer le cœur fragile du géant.

\- Je vais demander à Kelly d'être sa marraine, ajoute Becca.  
\- Bonne idée, répond distraitement Grizz, le regard toujours perdu dans les yeux inquiets de Sam.

Becca parle de Kelly, de tout ce que la doctoresse a fait pour eux, commençant par le principale, mettre Eden au monde, Grizz hoche la tête, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il entend, à un moment, Becca a évoqué le futur compagnon de la doctoresse qui devra forcément être quelqu'un de bien, sans quoi il lui serait impossible de laisser Eden aux bons soins de sa marraine.

\- Et ça vaut aussi pour ta future femme, dit Becca, en un rire un rien forcé.  
\- Quoi, s'écrit Grizz.  
\- Je te fais confiance pour bien choisir ta femme, il faut que ce soit une personne qui ait le bien être d'Eden en tête, parce qu'elle devra toujours passer avant tout, assure la jeune femme, regardant Grizz intensément.

Pas sûr de comprendre le message, le géant se contente d'acquiescer de la tête, alors que Sam est de plus en plus blanc, mal à l'aise son petit ami semble prêt de perdre connaissance.

« Ça va » signe Grizz et Sam lui répète qu'il est désolé de ses mains et des ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi comme parrain, épelle Grizz, blessé, et Sam secoue la tête avec une moue désolée.  
\- Début mars, qu'est ce que tu en pense, demande Becca. Grizz, insiste t elle.  
\- Quoi, bredouille le colosse.  
\- La cérémonie ? Début mars, ça te va ?  
\- Quoi, répète t il, d'un air effrayé.  
\- Tu as raison, c'est un peu tôt. Je vais voir avec Helena pour le faire fin mars. Je suis tellement contente, sourit la jeune femme, en lui serrant rapidement le bras.

Becca passe devant Sam, signant rapidement ce qui ressemble à «Je te l'avais bien dit » si le géant traduit bien, le jeune sourd se contente de hocher la tête, regardant son amie quitter la cuisine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répète Sam. Je lui avait dit de te laisser tranquille.  
\- Elle veut faire une cérémonie, s'inquiète Grizz. Mais qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?  
\- J'en sais trop rien.  
\- Devant toute la ville ?  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus, se désole le jeune sourd. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle ne parle que de ça, j'ai essayé de la dissuader par tous les moyens possible mais elle ne m'écoute pas.  
\- Et pourquoi elle parlait de ma femme, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus, c'est une obsession, elle dit que bien choisir le parrain et la marraine est très important, mais qu'il faut aussi s'assurer que les conjoints soient des gens bien à qui ont peut confier un enfant.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine ? Que je ferais passer qui que ce soit avant Eden, s'insurge le colosse.

Sam le regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air suspicieux, Grizz se mord la lèvre, se retenant d'aller serré les doigts sur la large cicatrice.

\- A part toi, ajoute le colosse.  
\- Même pas moi, contre Sam.  
\- Babe, épelle Grizz.  
\- Tu dois me promettre que ce sera Eden avant moi, quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- On va vraiment avoir cette conversation ici, dans la cuisine où n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre ?  
\- Tu triche, s'offusque Sam. C'est important. Je veux que tu me promette …..

Grizz lève une main et se penche sur le côté, avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, et de signer un « W », Sam se retourne juste à temps pour voir entrer un Will souriant dans la cuisine.

\- Salut, rit le cuisinier.

Il ne fait que contourner l’îlot central pour aller fouiller dans un placard, Sam le regarde prendre deux morceaux de sucres avant de les laisser sans rien ajouter d'autre qu'un sourire bien heureux. Le jeune sourd attend d'être bien sûr qu'ils soient seuls avant de signer un autre « W » qui signifie « Wagon » cette fois et de se lever enfilant son manteau alors qu'il quitte déjà la maison, Grizz sur les talons.

Sam ne fait que retirer son blouson avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, laissant le soin au colosse de s'allonger pour allumer la lampe.

\- Tu m'explique, demande Grizz, dès que son visage entre dans le champs de vision de l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Ça dure depuis ton anniversaire, elle voulait te le demander à ce moment là, un peu comme si c'était un cadeau.  
\- OK, mais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ?  
\- Parce que je lui ai dit non, affirme Sam.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle veut en faire un truc officiel.  
\- Avec des papiers à signer tu veux dire, cherche à comprendre Grizz.  
\- En allant expliquer à Allie qu'on ne la privait pas de ses droits sur Eden mais que tu étais plus qualifier qu'elle pour t'occuper d'Eden.  
\- C'est pas sympa, murmure le géant.  
\- C'est clair ! Elle dit aussi que tu es bien plus concerné par le bien-être d'Eden que ne l'est Allie, et qu'il faut s'assurer qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains s'il nous arrivait quelque chose.  
\- Elle a raison, approuve Grizz.  
\- Peut être mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle blesse Allie, explique Sam.

Grizz hoche la tête, leur amie s'est blindé, érigeant des murailles autour de son cœur à la mort de sa sœur, et même s'ils la savent concerné par le sort d'Eden, Allie n'est pas encore prête à laisser entrer un autre être aussi fragile qu'un bébé dans son cœur.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va en parler à Allie.  
\- J'espère que non, je lui ai expliquer que c'était à moi de le faire.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle devant toute la ville, affirme Grizz, après une seconde de silence.  
\- Moi non plus. Déjà que j'ai droit à des regards de travers, ce sera encore pire si on le fait.  
\- Qui te regarde de travers, s'insurge le colosse en se redressant.  
\- Je t'interdit de frapper qui que ce soit, ordonne Sam.  
\- Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à toi.  
\- Ils ne s'en prennent pas à moi, mais beaucoup de gens ne croit pas que je suis son père, explique le jeune homme. Et en faire tout un spectacle ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention des gens sur nous.  
\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, dit Grizz.  
\- J'espère la faire changer d'avis.

« Putain » soupire Grizz, les mains sur les yeux, alors qu'il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le matelas, Sam se contente de se coller au flanc solide du géant, glissant un bras autour du ventre de son petit ami, l'autre en guise d'oreiller. 

\- Je suis désolé, répète Sam. J'ai essayé.  
\- Je sais, dit Grizz, alors qu'il le signe, avant de lever la tête. Viens, murmure t il, et Sam se hisser facilement sur le corps robuste.


	59. A pas de géant...

Comme il en a l'habitude, Grizz quitte la maison peu après l'aube, rejoignant Kevin chez Harry pour ensuite se rendre sur le chantier, exception faite que Grizz ne fait qu'un arrêt rapide, pour vérifier que les nouveaux talkie-walkie fonctionne avant de poursuivre sa route jusque sur la plaine. 

Les piquets sont plantés à chaque extrémités du champs, Grizz parcourt pour la troisième fois la large clairière, délimitant les différentes parties par des cordes quand un ronronnement étouffé lui parvient depuis le chemin. Abandonnant son matériel, le colosse fait marche arrière, au loin la lourde silhouette de la machine lui apparaît du plus en plus clairement, et plus encore que la machine c'est l'éclatante chevelure de Sam qu'il regarde avec adoration.

« Bonjour » signe le géant en approchant, Sam lui répond d'un petit geste de la main, il lui reste une centaine de mètres à parcourir pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Ça a été, demande Grizz quand Sam descend de l'engin.  
\- C'était long, s'exclame le jeune homme. Mais je suis très content d'être ici.

Grizz ne lui répond que d'un sourire charmant, agrémenté d'un haussement de sourcils comique, Sam se hisse haut sur la pointe des pieds, anticipant les gestes de son petit ami qui s'enroule autour de son corps pour capturer les lèvres tendres qu'il aime embrasser par dessus tout.

\- Alors, tu te sens prêt à commencer, demande Sam, alors qu'ils sont enlacés, appuyé au flanc de la machine.  
\- Tu me montre comment elle fonctionne ?  
\- Tu t'assois, tu mets en route le moteur et tu avance, énumère le jeune sourd avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Je te parle de ça, ajoute Grizz, désignant les deux batteuses dépassant de la carcasse.  
\- Il te suffit d'actionner la manette quand tu es à un endroit que tu veux retourner. C'est très simple.

« OK » réplique le géant et il se détache de son petit ami pour grimper sur la machine, un petit geste du bras pour inciter Sam à se reculer, et il tourne la clé, appréciant le ronronnement du moteur et la vibration entre ses jambes.

\- Oh putain, j'adore, je vais m'éclater.

L'engin avance lentement, dépassant Sam qui rit, Grizz se retournerait bien pour voir la joie illuminée son visage, mais il se concentre sur la direction qu'il souhaite donner à la machine. Actionnant la manette, le géant doit se retenir de hurler de joie ou de pleurer de soulagement quand les bras mécaniques n'enfoncent profondément, retournant la terre largement, confirmant les merveilleuses promesses de Bean.

\- Merde, ça va vite, s'exclame Grizz.

Et vraiment, bien loin de l'éternité qu'il s'était imaginé, il ne lui faut pas plus d'une matinée pour retourner la terre de ce qui deviendra la première rangée de pomme de terre.

Sam est appuyé à un arbre de l'autre côté du terrain, emmitouflé dans le blouson de son petit ami, le jeune homme lève régulièrement la tête pour évaluer sa progression avant de se replonger dans le livre qui traîne toujours dans la poche du géant.

Lorsqu'il éteint le moteur, Grizz se retourne, évaluant la distance le séparant de Sam et plus encore l'étendue du travail qu'il a déjà réalisé, les longues minutes qu'il le faut pour traverser le terrain lui semble hallucinantes, mettant en lumière le merveilleux cadeau que Bean lui a offert.

Sam lève la tête quand il perçoit le mouvement à quelques mètres devant lui, Grizz lui sourit, le jeune homme amorce un mouvement pour se lever, mais le colosse agite vaguement la main vers le bas, signant « Enfant » sans le savoir mais Sam comprend que le colosse lui demande seulement de rester là où il est. Obéissant Sam ne fait que ranger le livre, attendant de sentir le corps robuste se coller contre le sien.

\- Mais tu es gelé, s'exclame Grizz, Sam ne fait que secouer la tête, expliquant qu'il n'a pas compris.

A contre cœur, Grizz lève les mains, fermant les poings avant de les agiter lentement, signant « Froid ». « Je suis frigorifié », confirme Sam, et Grizz se glisse sous le blouson, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules tremblantes, le jeune sourd soupire d'aise quand la chaleur irradie de colosse jusque sur sa peau gelée.

\- Tu aurais dû rentrer, affirme Grizz.  
\- Je voulais voir si tout allait bien.  
\- La machine marche d'enfer, assure le géant.  
\- J'ai vu, Bean sera heureuse.  
\- Tu sais ce que je pourrais faire pour la remercier ?  
\- Trouve lui un autre projet, affirme Sam.  
\- Elle a parlé de l'incinérateur.

Sam lève la main, présentant deux doigts vers Grizz qui se penche pour les avaler rapidement.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, rit le jeune homme.  
\- J'ai faim.  
\- Je ne suis pas comestible, se défend Sam.

Grizz hausse les sourcils sur une moue septique, Sam rit encore de ce merveilleux murmure qui fait brûler les veines du géant avant d'ajouter « Oublie ça, j'ai bien trop froid ». Grizz se renfrogne mais cale son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, appréciant le murmure de sa respiration et la tiédeur de sa peau.

\- Bon, si j'ai pas le droit de te manger, pourquoi tu as sorti tes doigts, finit par demander Grizz.  
\- Pas compris, réplique Sam comme toujours.  
\- Tes doigts, répète Grizz, caressant les appendices en question.  
\- Oh oui, Bean aura fini avec l'incinérateur dans deux jours.  
\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?  
\- Pas besoin, je l'ai vu travailler sur la machine, tout en mettant en ordre ses idées pour l'incinérateur. Tout est déjà prévu.  
\- Je vais avoir besoin d'elle et de son cerveau brillant pour pleins d'autres trucs. Mais il arrivera bien un moment où je n'aurais plus rien à lui faire faire, explique Grizz.

Sam hausse les épaules, Grizz sait avoir parler bien trop vite et surtout avec le froid les environnants, ses lèvres sont engourdies et Sam doit faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se concentrer.

\- Et si on rentrait se mettre au chaud, propose le géant.  
\- Tu ne continue pas le travail ?  
\- Je reviendrais après le déjeuner. Je dois aller lui dire à quel point elle est géniale. Hey, tu peux me prêter ton téléphone, ajoute Grizz, et Sam acquiesce de la tête, avant de se figer.  
\- Et le tien, s'inquiète le jeune homme.  
\- Je l'ai peut être laissé sur la table ce matin.

Grizz ferme un œil, anticipant l'engueulade qui ne manque pas de le percuter en même temps que le point de Sam dans son épaule.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux ? Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?  
\- J'ai mon talkie-walkie si j'ai un problème, Kevin est plus près de tout façon et je suis trop loin pour que le signal passe.  
\- Arrêtes avec tes excuses pourries. Sérieux, c'est pas compliqué de le garder dans ta poche. Si c'était moi, tu m'aurais déjà fait un malaise, s'exclame Sam.  
\- C'est pas pareil.  
\- Non tu as raison c'est bien pire, je ne me mets pas constamment en danger comme toi, s'exclame le jeune sourd, et Grizz ouvre la bouche. Ne t'avise pas de me contredire, ajoute t il. J'ai presque l'impression que tu ne rends pas compte du danger.  
\- Quel danger, dit Grizz, mimant l'ignorance.

Sam grogne en se redressant avec un geste d'esquive sur le côté, alors que Grizz essaye de le retenir d'une main autour des hanches.

\- Reviens, supplie le géant.  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ou tu t'en fous, interroge sérieusement Sam.  
\- Je ne risque rien ici, affirme Grizz, englobant la plaine d'un ample mouvement du bras.  
\- Tu ne risquerais rien non plus sur le chantier, s'exclame le jeune roux, désignant le chemin menant au chantier d'un mouvement du bras.

« OK » signe Grizz, « Je vais faire attention, et je garderais mon téléphone sur moi » ajoute t il, avant de tendre une main avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Promis, murmure Sam, et Grizz le signe pour sceller le pacte.  
\- Ou tu pourrais venir vérifier tous les matins que mon téléphone est bien dans ma poche.  
\- Quelle poche, demande Sam, avec un regard suspicieux.

« Celle là » assure le colosse, désignant l'avant de son pantalon, « Menteur » s'amuse Sam, et il court vers le chemin menant au chantier pour éviter de se retrouver contre un arbre, retenu prisonnier consentant de son petit ami en rut.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la cafétéria, Grizz ne prend pas la direction du self, il court directement vers Bean, l'enserrant de ses grands bras par derrière.

\- J'ai presque terminé de retourner la section pour les pommes de terre, s'exclame le colosse avant de se lancer dans une litanie de « Merci » larmoyant et joyeux.  
\- Tu m'en vois ravie, rougit Bean, serrant une main délicate sur l'avant bras dans son cou. Tout fonctionne ?  
\- C'est parfait, elle ne consomme presque rien en plus, c'est génial, tu es géniale, insiste Grizz, avant de l’embrasser bruyamment sur la joue et de venir s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés.

Bean ne relève pas, elle se contente de répondre au sourire bienheureux de Grizz d'une moue adorable.

\- Et l'incinérateur, demande Sam en venant s'installer à la table avec deux plateaux.

Bean se tourne pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, la jeune femme se désigne d'un doigt avant de signer « Presque terminer ». 

\- Déjà, s'étonne le jeune sourd.  
\- C'est pas sorcier, tu sais. Je dois juste réécrire le logiciel d'exécution. J'aurais probablement fini demain, le temps de le télécharger.  
\- Tu es bien trop intelligente, assure Sam. 

Un instant, Grizz se mord les lèvres, si Bean a déjà achever le travail qu'elle s'était fixé, peut être pourrait il lui demander de l'aider sur son projet secret, mais la jeune femme est bien trop proche de Sam, et le géant la sait bien trop honnête pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit à l'un de ses plus proches amis, quoi que ? Bean l'a regardé droit dans les yeux des semaines durant alors qu'elle travaillait en secret sur la machine.

\- Tu vas faire quoi après ?  
\- Je vais essayer de faire fonctionner l'IRM. Kelly pense qu'un jour ça pourrait être utile, explique Bean.  
\- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver un système pour arroser les cultures, demande Grizz, entre deux bouchées.  
\- Tu en as besoin pour quand ?

Les yeux brillants, la jeune femme le dévisage, Grizz peut presque discerner les rouages de son cerveau prodigieux tourner, imaginant déjà mille et une solutions pour lui venir en aide.

\- Pas tout de suite, on devrait avoir assez de pluie jusqu'en mai, peut être même juin, affirme Grizz.  
\- L'eau de la rivière, ça te va, interroge Bean, ignorant le commentaire.  
\- Ce serait parfait.

« OK » réplique la jeune femme et Sam signe « Elle a déjà trouvé » fièrement, Grizz acquiesce, impressionné mais pas étonné, Bean est bien plus brillante que tout les autres habitants de New Ham rassemblé, Gordie compris et ce n'est pas peu dire.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les jours suivants sont pluvieux et un peu plus froid que la semaine précédente, Sam insiste pour que Grizz prenne un pull supplémentaire, le géant obéit, ne se gênant pas pour le retirer dès qu'il arrive sur la plaine. 

La semaine touche à sa fin, il a retourné plus de la moitié du terrain qu'il pense exploité, Kevin a pris l'habitude de l’appeler pour le déjeuner dès que Will leur annonce son arrivée, Sam ne s'est plus présenter pour leur apporter les repas, pas que le jeune homme craigne les gardes ou la réaction de son petit ami, mais Grizz n'est plus sur le chantier, il n'y a plus le moindre intérêt à parcourir la dizaine de kilomètres plusieurs fois par jours, même si sa convalescence ne lui interdirait pas de faire la livraison à la place de ses collègues. 

Grizz apprécie la solitude des champs mais Kevin lui manque, le chef d'équipe parle peu mais son attitude décontractée et faussement détachée égaie d'ordinaire ses journées monotones.  
C'est justement suite à l'appel de son ami qu'il abandonne la machine, marchant tranquillement vers son déjeuner et un peu de compagnie.

\- Tiens l’ermite, se moque gentiment Peter.  
\- La solitude vivifie, l'isolement tue, lance Grizz, et tous les regards se braquent sur lui.  
\- C'est qui cette fois, veut savoir Jason.

Et même si Grizz ne leurs accordera plus jamais sa confiance, il ne voit plus vraiment où est le mal à se montrer poli et courtois.

\- Un abbé français du dix-neuvième siècle qui aurait préféré être auteur et poète plus tôt que religieux, il a toujours souffert de la solitude.  
\- OK, marmonne Jason.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'être seul à du bon mais pas tout le temps, traduit Grizz, et Jason acquiesce poliment de la tête, le géant est persuadé qu'il n'a rien compris. C'est pas grave j'ai faim.  
\- Tu en es où, interroge Kevin pour changer de sujet.  
\- J'avance, élude Grizz, et son ami sait que quelque chose le tracasse.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide, insiste le chef.  
\- J'aurais peut être besoin d'essence cette après midi.  
\- J'irais en chercher après le repas, propose Dimitri, et Grizz le remercie d'un sourire.

Le géant ne sait toujours pas quoi penser du jeune homme. Sympatrique et discret, Dimitri parle et rit avec tout le monde sur le chantier, ne faisant pas vraiment de distinction entre les prisonniers et les autres, et même si Grizz a lui même lâcher un peu de leste sur le côté détention, il ne comprend pas que quoi que ce soit puisse se montrer amical avec eux. Et le fait que le jeune homme semble toujours chercher Sam des yeux n'a absolument rien à voir avec la distance que Grizz garde volontairement entre eux.

\- J’appellerais pour confirmer tout à l'heure, conclue Grizz, et il passe le reste du repas perdu dans ses pensées.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme il le pensait, le réservoir est presque vide, Grizz choisit de contacter Kevin qui ne répond que d'un « OK » grésillant, avant de se poser contre un arbre pour travailler sur son ordinateur portable en attendant le jerrican d'essence.

Ses doigts engourdis par le froid l'irrite au plus haut point, le stylo tremble dans sa main gauche, déjà peu lisible d’ordinaire son écriture ne ressemble à rien, impossible que qui que ce soit puisse le relire.

\- Je t'ai ramener de l'essence, murmure Clark juste derrière lui et Grizz sursaute sur un « Putain » effrayé.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je te ramène de l'essence comme tu me l'as demandé, explique Clark.  
\- Non, j'ai demandé à Kevin, contre Grizz.

Clark reste à distance, le jerrican d'essence pendu au bras, le footballeur ne fait que dévisager le géant, sans un mot, comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser son visage, et Grizz se sent trembler.

\- Tu veux que je remplisse le réservoir, propose l'intrus.

Grizz secoue lentement la tête, tendant le bras pour récupérer le bidon, Clark semble hésiter rien qu'un instant et au lieu de le tendre, il dépose le jerrican au sol à côté de son pied. Ils ne font que se regarder de longues minutes, depuis l'accident de Sam sur le chantier, Clark ne cherche plus à approcher le géant. Soulagé au début, Grizz a finit par déchanter, en lieu de tentative de contact physique facile à éviter, Clark a pris l'habitude de le regarder constamment de loin en un mélange d'interrogation et de convoitise dérangeante.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, dit Grizz, pour obtenir une réaction, le départ de Clark plus précisément.  
\- Ça aurait pu être moi, réplique le footballeur.

Grizz fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas, rien qu'un instant il se demande si ce sentiment de profond désarrois est ce que Sam expérimente plusieurs fois par jours.

\- A sa place, précise Clark, comme une évidence.

« A la place de qui » cherche à comprendre Grizz, même si dans le fond le réponse lui importe peu, le colosse ressent un vague sentiment d'ennui, peut être même de l'indifférence jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le « Sam » étouffé par les sanglots de Clark.

\- Sam, répète Grizz. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?  
\- Rien de mal, affirme Clark. Juste savoir si j'ai jamais eu une chance.  
\- Une chance de quoi, veut clarifier le géant, son attention à présent complètement concentré sur les questions de son premier ami d'enfance.  
\- Tu le sais très bien, élude Clark, mal à l'aise.

« Non » réplique Grizz, ajoutant « Ça n'aurait jamais marché » et Clark laisse couler les larmes sur ses joues rougies.

\- C'est à cause du baiser, tu ne voulais pas ?  
\- C'est à cause du coup de poing, corrige Grizz.  
\- J'ai flippé, se défend Clark.  
\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, rappelle calmement le colosse.  
\- Je sais.

Un mètre les sépare, deux tout au plus, pourtant Grizz croit vivre sur le bord d'un gouffre millénaire plus profond que le grand canyon.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, affirme le colosse, mais Clark reste planter là à le regarder.

Grizz soupire lourdement, les mains sur les hanches avec un mouvement de tête désolé, Clark pleure silencieusement, sans le quitter des yeux. De longues minutes se sont écoulées dans l'air frais de ce deuxième jour de mars, quand Kevin apparaît à l'angle du chemin, visiblement essoufflé, son ami a sûrement dû courir pour le rejoindre, craignant la confrontation.

Bien décidé à le rassurer, Grizz lui offre un sourire calme et confiant, « Ça va » ajoute le colosse, se tournant vers son sac pour proposer un peu d'eau au chef d'équipe.

\- Et toi, réplique Kevin, entre deux soupires douloureux.  
\- Au poil, assure Grizz. Merci pour l'essence, ajoute t il, avant de ramasser le jerrican et de se détourner d'eux pour s'occuper de la machine.

Au loin, il entend le murmure de Kevin, ordonnant le départ de Clark, Grizz peut sentir le regard de son ami s'attarder dans son dos de longues minutes avant de l'entendre lui demander s'il se sent vraiment bien.

\- Franchement ?  
\- Je t'écoute, assure Kevin, alors qu'il a retrouvé son souffle.  
\- Juste de l'ennui, rien de plus.  
\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu ne vas pas me la faire pas à l'envers ?  
\- Comme l'autre fois, tu veux dire, cherche à clarifier le géant.

Le souvenir de la colère froide de son ami quand il avait compris les véritables raisons de son accident encore bien clair en mémoire, Grizz sourit sans se forcer, cherchant vraiment à rassurer Kevin.

\- Non, je m'en fous. C'est pas moi le problème mais lui et qu'il se démerde avec. Moi je fais mon job et je rentre vivre ma vie, explique posément le géant.  
\- Je vais pas te trouver à moitié mort ce soir, insiste Kevin.

Le rire de Grizz emplit la large plaine, la sollicitude de son ami lui réchauffe le cœur, sa vie lui plaît de plus en plus, ne manque plus que le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à l'homme de sa vie, et les pièces du puzzles se seront enfin assembler comme elles le devraient.

\- Je vais finir ma rangée, et je rentre. Sam est encore en convalescence, il s'ennuie.  
\- Tu vas lui tenir compagnie ?

« Ouais » sourit Grizz et Kevin ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête avant de tourner les talons, repartant vers Clark qui doit être recroquevillé dans un coin, comme c'est souvent le cas quand Grizz l'évite ou le rejette.

Marchant droit devant lui, tête haute et sourire bien heureux au visage, Grizz traverse le chantier avec un petit mouvement du bras pour saluer Kevin. Les mains dans les poches et son sac sur le dos, le géant se sent réellement bien et ne souhaite que se blottir contre Sam, partager son bonheur avec le jeune homme, peut être simplement s'installer dans le canapé, lui parler de sa progression rapide sur les champs et de ce qu'il compte faire pour transporter les sacs de pommes de terre jusqu'à la plaine.

La maison est en vue, une centaine de mètres tout au plus, Will quitte le perron d'un pas décidé, Allie sur les talons, son amie soupire en secouant la tête. Il lui suffirait d’accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre ou tout du moins Allie, essayer de comprendre les raisons derrière l’énervement de Will et le désarrois de son amie, Grizz choisit de contourner la maison, passant par le jardin pour rejoindre Sam dont il aperçoit la magnifique chevelure dépassée du canapé.

Comme Grizz l'avait anticipé, Sam est installé à l'angle du canapé concentré sur l'écran de la télévision, les pieds croisés sur le table basse, une main jouant distraitement dans les courtes mèches rousses, le jeune homme lui semble irréel comme né d'un rêve merveilleux.

Grizz contourne la table pour entrer dans le champ vision du jeune homme, venant s'appuyer au bras du fauteuil alors qu'il s’accroupit.

\- Tu es seul, demande Grizz, avant d’épeler « Eden » de ses doigts.  
\- Becca l'a emmené voir Helena avec Kelly. Gordie est parti voir comment Bean se débrouille avec l'incinérateur, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait attendre, le téléchargement du nouveau logiciel va prendre un peu de temps.  
\- Donc tu es seul, confirme Grizz et Sam acquiesce.

Grizz se penche légèrement en avant, cherchant à embrasser les lèvres souriantes alors que sa main gauche remonte lentement du genou jusqu’à la hanche.

\- Tout va bien, demande Sam, après avoir accepter le tendre baiser de son petit ami.  
\- Génial. J'avance bien, j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de repos.  
\- Je vais te laisser te reposer, alors.

Sam esquisse un mouvement pour se lever du canapé avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement, Grizz vient d'escalader ses jambes s’asseyant d'autorité sur ses cuisses. Basculant la tête en arrière, Sam glisse les mains le long de la mâchoire, enfonçant les doigts entre les mèches désordonnées.

Le baiser est délicieux, toute en tendresse et sans précipitation, le murmure étouffé glisse merveilleusement de la gorge de Sam jusque sur la langue de géant qui se sent sourire, simplement heureux. Lorsque Sam est obligé de quitter la bouche délicieuse de son petit ami pour respirer à nouveau, les mains de Grizz ont trouvé sa hanche nu d'un côté, et un de ses tétons sous le t shirt de l'autre. Autant les caresses sont exaltantes et sensuelles, autant leur position est plus que risquée.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, murmure le jeune homme.  
\- Je m'en fous, réplique honnêtement Grizz, recevant un « Quoi » essoufflé signe de l'excitation plus qu'évidente de son petit ami.

Grizz se redresse, accentuant les caresses sur le corps plus que répondant avant de répéter « Je m'en fous » ajoutant un « Et toi » emplis d'espoir. Sam ne s’embarrasse pas d'une réponse élaborée, il se contente de capturer les lèvres souriantes à nouveau, en un baiser bien plus passionné.

Grizz se recroqueville sur le torse de Sam, appréciant les mains courant dans son dos, le long de sa nuque, plongeant par moment dans ses cheveux désordonnés, le jeune sourd gémit bruyamment sous lui, la vibration incendiaire se rependant jusqu'au creux de son ventre.

Roulant des hanches, le géant se délecte des accoues dans la respiration de Sam quand à chaque mouvement la friction entre leurs deux membres les approche un peu plus du point de non retour.

\- J'ai envie de toi, soupire Sam.

Grizz serait plus qu'heureux de répondre aux désirs de l'homme de sa vie, mais parler de leur relation à leur famille et se faire surprendre nus en pleine extase sont deux choses bien différentes.

\- On a pas le temps, réplique Grizz, quand Sam consent à ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que m'as fait, se plaint Sam, avec un mouvement du bassin pour accentuer son message.

Grizz le dévisage perdu entre l'amour inconditionnel qu'il ressent à chaque inspiration et l'envie de dissoudre toutes ses peurs entre les os fragiles de Sam Eliot. La tête basculée en arrière, le jeune homme lui rend son regard chargé de luxure et d'envie mal contenue, les mains profondément enfoncées dans la chair dur de son dos.

\- J'ai envie de toi, répète t il, et Grizz acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Suce moi, ordonne le géant, en agrippant brutalement les cheveux de l'homme de sa vie qui accepte sans la moindre trace de peur.

Grizz se soulève en s'appuyant des deux mains au dossier du canapé, Sam se laisse glisser, s'allongeant en travers du sofa, prêt à se laisser dominer du membre épais prenant possession de sa bouche, mais Grizz secoue la tête.

\- Dis moi comment tu veux que je me mets.  
\- Comme l'autre fois c'est très bien, assure Sam, en s'allongeant.  
\- Je vais m'asseoir, comme ça tu seras libre de faire tout ce que tu veux, contre Grizz.  
\- Tu es sûr, s'inquiète le jeune homme.

Et déjà le colosse s'installe confortablement dans l'angle du canapé, jetant sa chemise au loin, hésitant un instant à garder son t shirt avant de l'envoyer valser quelque part près de la télévision.

Sam reste debout quelques instants, suspendu au dessus du corps largement exposé de son petit ami, Grizz lui offre un sourire confiant en déboutonnant son Jeans. « Viens » signe le géant pour l'encourager, alors Sam choisit de s'allonger entre les jambes délicieusement écartées.

Prudemment, comme s'il craignait d'être rejeter, Sam remonte lentement les cuisses de ses mains, agrippant les pans du Jeans entrouvert, exposant le membre fièrement dresser.

Le jeune homme hasarde une première caresse, recevant un tremblement en réponse, rien qu'un regard sur le visage tendre du géant, et Sam se décide pour un léger baiser sur la pointe rougit et humide.

\- Ouais, comme ça, Babe, susurre Grizz.  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

« Continue » signe Grizz en réponse, poussant gentiment la tête de son petit ami vers son sexe au supplice pour lui confirmer que tout va bien.

Un coup de langue le long de la colonne de chair, Sam apprécie la chaleur et la solidité du membre, serrer les doigts sur la basse pour assurer sa prise, et le jeune homme ouvre la bouche, avalant le sexe jusqu'à la garde.

Grizz bascule la tête en arrière, étouffant un grognement animal, prenant le contrôle de la situation et de ses désirs les plus profonds, Sam n'a pas attendu avant de faire jouer sa bouche le long du membre offert, sa langue caresse langoureusement les veines saillantes, avalant précipitamment les premières gouttes du plaisir de son petit ami.

La main contractée dans ses cheveux ne fait qu'accompagner les vas et viens de sa bouche avalant avidement Grizz. Poussant sa chance un peu plus, Sam vient refermer les doigts autour des bourses gonflées sous son menton, le tremblement ne lui laisse pas apprécier la moitié de bien être que peut ressentir Grizz.

Le géant ose un regard vers le bas, à demi étalé entre ses cuisses, agenouillé, une main dans son propre pantalon, Sam garde les yeux fermés, gémissant lourdement alors que le plaisir gronde déjà dans son ventre.

Des « Babe » enfiévrés comme seul avertissement, et Grizz perd pied, libérant son essence entre les lèvres accueillantes de l'homme de sa vie. La respiration subitement coupé, Sam ouvre les yeux pour contempler le plaisir traversé le visage du plus merveilleux des hommes.

Une main toujours profondément enfoncée dans les boucles rousses, l'autre caressant distraitement son propre torse, Grizz bascule la tête en arrière sur un soupire d'extase. Sam reste exactement là où il est, soumis volontaire aux pieds de géant, les lèvres toujours étroitement serré sur le membre à présent relâché.

\- Tu es parfait, murmure Grizz, alors que Sam continu ses lentes caresses de sa langue contre la chair délicieuse. Viens, ajoute le colosse, le signant maladroitement.

Sam considère un instant la possibilité de désobéir, mais son membre pulse d'envie, et les mains expertes de Grizz sont juste là, prêtes à exercer leur magie. Alors Sam se hisse péniblement dans le canapé, s'allongeant contre le torse bruissant de vie de son petit ami. Le baiser est langoureux, tendre, emplis d'amour pour ce que peut en juger le jeune homme, Grizz murmure contre ses lèvres comme il le fait souvent, Sam essayerait bien d'en saisir la teneur mais la main du colosse se fraye un chemin dans son pantalon.

\- Ma main ou ma bouche, soupire Grizz, après avoir ramener le regard de Sam sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, assure le jeune sourd en tremblant.

Et Sam n'est pas surpris de se sentir basculer sur le dos, Grizz glisse une main sous son t shirt cherchant le téton sensible, une main sur la bouche pour contenir le gémissement d’extase, et Sam cambre le dos pour s'offrir entièrement à la sensualité de l'homme le possédant de tout son amour.

Grizz ne perd pas de temps, ses lèvres viennent épouser à la perfection les contours du membre délicieux, il ne lui faut qu'une dizaine d'aspiration parfaitement maîtriser pour sentir le sel envahir sa bouche. Le « Je t'aime » se perd entre le sexe humide et la cuisse frémissante, et Sam vient frotter tendrement le crâne de ses doigts merveilleux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Correctement vêtu et sagement assis dans le canapé, ils regardent distraitement les Avengers échoués quand Grizz glisse doucement un doigt sous le menton de Sam pour attirer son attention.

\- Pourquoi tu ferme les yeux quand on fait l'amour, demande directement le colosse. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment existant de te regarder faire.  
\- Trop excitant, ajoute Sam.

Grizz hausse un sourcils septique, et Sam s'enfonce contre son épaule, appréciant la solidité de son corps.

\- C'est sûrement à cause de ma surdité, mais ma peau est vraiment très sensible, encore plus là, explique Sam, avec un geste vague vers son intimité. Si je te regardais faire, je suis sûr que je jouirais en moins d'une minute.  
\- Hum, murmure Grizz. Donc quand je te demande de me regarder, je gâche ton plaisir.  
\- Pas du tout, ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est quand tu me domine, affirme clairement le jeune homme.  
\- Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu voulais avoir le contrôle.  
\- Je veux gérer ma vie, mais le sexe, c'est bien meilleur quand c'est toi qui dirige.  
\- OK, lance le géant incertain. Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Baise moi où tu veux, quand tu veux, comme tu veux, mais ne m'empêche plus de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.  
\- Du genre ?  
\- J'en sais rien, peut être m'interdire d'aller quelque part, propose Sam.  
\- Genre le chantier ?  
\- Pas exemple, confirme le jeune homme.  
\- Te forcer à faire des trucs aussi, hasarde le géant.

Sam le regarde, secouant la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'a pas compris.

\- Te forcer à faire des trucs.  
\- J'ai compris les mots mais pas ce que tu veux dire.  
\- Comme quand je t'ai forcé à te couper les cheveux.  
\- Ah non, ça c'est bon.  
\- D'accord, dit simplement Grizz, pensant qu'il lui faudra sûrement encore un temps d'adaptation pour ne plus commettre d'erreur.

Sam se permet une étreinte rapide, faite d'un baiser tendre et de ses bras serrés autour du cou du géant avant de reprendre sa place de l'autre côté du canapé.

\- Tu es rentré tôt, il s'est passé un truc, demande le jeune homme, oubliant complètement la télévision.  
\- Non, j'avance vite, j'aurais fini de retourner le terrain en fin de semaine, je pense, alors puisque tu es encore en convalescence j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour nous.  
\- Tu as bientôt fini et tu veux prendre du temps pour nous, résume Sam pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

Grizz ne confirme que d'un hochement de tête, avant de se mordre les lèvres en un tic nerveux, que Sam commence à bien connaître, signe avant-coureur d'une grande révélation.

\- Tu sais, il y a longtemps, j'ai embrassé un autre garçon.  
\- Longtemps, cherche à clarifier Sam.  
\- L'été de mes douze ans.  
\- C'était bien ?  
\- Sympa sur le coup, confirme Grizz.  
\- Et après ?  
\- Il m'a cogné.  
\- Oh je suis désolé, chéri, murmure Sam, venant se coller contre le torse robuste.  
\- C'est pas grave.  
\- Pour une première fois, c'est horrible.  
\- C'était mon premier baiser.

« Premier premier » demande son petit ami, et Grizz hoche la tête sur un sourire contrit.

\- Ça craint, compatit Sam.  
\- Le deuxième était d'enfer, contre Grizz.  
\- Il a bien voulu retenter l'expérience ?  
\- Non, s'exclame Grizz. Je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé à nouveau. Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas cogné, c'est beaucoup mieux.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton deuxième baiser.  
\- Tu es le seul qui compte, affirme Grizz, et Sam lui offre un clin d’œil complice avant de se hisser sur le torse bruissant de vie pour l'embrasser passionnément.


	60. Sous vos yeux...

Il est près de dix neuve heures quand Becca, Kelly et Eden entrent accompagnée d'Helena. Le visage pâle de la jeune femme n'a plus rien du teint blafard des derniers jours, le sourire qu'elle leur offre en passant l'arche du salon est sympathique, naturel, rassurant.

\- On venait voir si vous vouliez aller dîner avec nous, lance Becca depuis la cuisine et Grizz traduit de ses doigts pour Sam qui acquiesce.  
\- Eden est réveillée, demande le jeune homme en se levant, pour se pencher sur le landau.  
\- Tu te sens mieux, interroge Grizz quand la conscience de New Ham vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
\- J'ai juste été choqué, explique la jeune femme. C'était un accident, je le sais mais je lui en veux.   
\- Je lui ai mis une droite.  
\- Ça t'a soulagé, veut savoir Helena.  
\- Pas autant que je l’espérais, et puis Kevin m'a empêcher de le frapper une deuxième fois.  
\- Sam va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, affirme la jeune femme.  
\- Il était en pétard, contre Grizz.  
\- Il a quand même failli se faire tuer pour la seconde fois, s'exclame son amie.  
\- Non, c'est à moi qu'il en voulait, parce que je l'ai frappé.

Helena sourit sur un petit rire étouffé, au loin Sam berce Eden contre son torse, murmurant tendrement dans son oreille, un sourire merveilleux et heureux illuminant son visage.

\- On aurait vraiment perdu beaucoup s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, dit simplement la jeune femme.

Grizz hausse les sourcils avec un gémissement, traduisant le frisson d'horreur remontant sa colonne vertébrale, et le géant pense « Je me serais foutu en l'air ».

\- Salut, lance Bean en entrant dans la cuisine vite imité par Gordie. Helena, s'exclame l'ingénieure. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mieux, assure la jeune femme. Vous avez déjà mangé ?

Entre les « Non » et les « Je meurs de faim », Kelly secoue la tête doucement et Sam se penche pour comprendre la traduction que lui offre Becca.

\- Dîner tous ensemble, propose le chef.  
\- Ça roule, réplique Grizz. Je préviens Will, il pourrait nous préparer un truc tranquille avec Allie pour après le service.  
\- Ce serait sympa, approuve Helena.

Grizz fouille déjà sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone, l'agitant avec un sourire amusé quand Sam le dévisage d'un regard sévère.

\- Hey, lance le colosse. On se demandait si tu nous préparerais pas un dîner tous ensemble pour après le service. Helena sera des nôtres.

Le colosse hoche la tête, mimant « Dans une heure », alors que Sam revient prendre sa place dans le canapé, sa fille toujours calée contre son torse.

\- Tu vas la nourrir avant de partir, demande le jeune homme quand Becca vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté du fauteuil.

« Oui » signe la jeune mère tout en acquiesçant de la tête, « Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cet après midi ».

\- Elle va vite s'endormir, peut être même avant qu'on parte, comprend Sam.  
\- Ouais, bien sûr, réplique Grizz au téléphone. A toute. Tu sais où est l'autre veste de Will, ajoute t il, après avoir raccrocher, regardant Becca.  
\- Encore au pressing, pourquoi ?  
\- Il a taché la sienne. Je vais voir si je peux lui trouver un truc.  
\- Tes vêtements font au moins deux tailles de plus que les siens, vois plus tôt avec Sam, affirme la jeune femme.

Le coup d'accélération dans la respiration de géant passe inaperçu tant que son regard ne s'est pas posé sur Sam qui voit venir la catastrophe sans la comprendre.

\- Becca, appelle le jeune sourd. Tu t'occupe de la nourrir maintenant ?  
\- Si tu veux, réplique la jeune femme, réceptionnant maladroitement sa fille.

Déjà Sam se penche, se collant de son mieux contre son petit ami sans que son geste ne paraisse trop évident et Grizz lui lance un regard emplit de peur et de remerciement. « Tu vas bien » épelle Sam sans le prononcer, Grizz souffle, cherchant le calme au fond de son esprit, au loin il peut presque sentir les yeux perçants de Gordie cherche à pénétrer son crâne pour évaluer le potentiel explosif de la situation mais Grizz se redresse sur un « On va voir ce qu'on peut lui trouver » qui surprend agréablement son chef.

Agrippant le poignet de Sam, Grizz se lève, entraînant l'homme de sa vie dans le mouvement. Le léger tremblement est des plus clair, Sam n'émet pas la moindre protestation, se laissant conduire là où Grizz a besoin qu'il soit, et ce chemin les mène en haut des escaliers.

\- Will a ruiné sa veste, tu crois que tu pourrais lui trouver quelque chose, demande calmement le géant une fois arrivé dans la chambre que Gordie et Sam partage.  
\- Tu vas le supporter, interroge des plus sérieux son petit ami.  
\- Si tu embrasse maintenant, oui, je le supporterais.

Sam lui offre une moue à la fois adorable et comique, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser tendre et emplit d'amour que le jeune homme ne se sent pas encore le courage d'avouer.

\- Tu viendras me voir cette nuit, supplie le colosse quand Sam s'éloigne suffisamment pour lire les mots sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils redescendent dix minutes plus tard, Becca est installé dans la salle à manger, tournant le dos au groupe assemblé dans le salon, Bean pianote sur son téléphone illustrant les explications qu'elle fournit à Kelly de photographie. 

Assis dans un autre fauteuil, Gordie semble sommeillé, les yeux fermés sur ses bras croisés contre son ventre, pourtant Grizz a très nettement noté la tension dans les muscles de son cou quand le géant a ouvert la bouche pour entamer une nouvelle discussion avec Helena.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser, dit simplement la jeune femme, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux mots de Grizz.

Gordie ouvre rapidement les yeux, anticipant les prochains mots de leurs amie, au loin Grizz semble avoir la même idée, et c'est tout naturellement que le colosse vient se coller contre Sam, cherchant soutient et affection.

\- C'est vous qui l'avait éjectée ou Elle est partie toute seule, demande directement la conscience de New Ham. Je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler du désastre et même si je me doute que tu ne l'as pas humilié en public comme le prétend......  
\- C'est ce qu'on dit, la coupe Gordie. Que Grizz l'a humilié en public ?  
\- C'est ce que j'en ai compris, confirme Helena.  
\- Oh putain, Allie est y aller trop fort, s'exclame Grizz. Elle va finir par se venger.  
\- Se venger, relève la jeune femme.

Gordie se redresse, Grizz semble se liquéfier contre l'épaule de Sam, le jeune homme lève le regard croisant les yeux interrogateurs du chef, avant de chercher la certitude sur chaque visage, « Grizz » appelle gentiment le jeune sourd en une question des plus importante. 

Se recroquevillant un peu plus contre l'homme de sa vie, Grizz répond d'un « Explique lui » adresse à son meilleur ami.

\- Elle a bien tenté sa chance avec Grizz, commence Gordie, interrompu par le soupire chargé de colère de Becca.  
\- Tenter sa chance, s'insurge la mère de famille. Elle lui a sauté dessus, tu veux dire !  
\- A ce point là, s'inquiète Helena, regardant Grizz recroquevillé contre Sam.  
\- Un peu agressive, confirme le jeune homme. Grizz lui a demandé de le laisser tranquille, du coup Elle s'est énervée.  
\- Et maintenant elle veut se venger de toi ? Comment ?

Les regards se croisent, Helena a bien conscience que ses amis lui cache une information de la plus haute importance.

\- Elle aurait menti au procès, sur ce que Campbell pensait de moi, et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à m'agresser, explique Sam, resserrant les doigts autour du tissu du t shirt de Grizz.  
\- Et c'est grave, veut savoir Helena.  
\- Honnêtement, qu'Elle est mentis ne change pas grand chose à ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand Grizz est intervenu, il ne connaissait pas les raisons de l'agression, il a juste voulu protéger Sam, dit Gordie comme il l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois. Le problème vient de fait qu'elle a menacé de dire que Sam a inventé l’agression pour tuer Campbell.  
\- Quoi, s’étouffe Helena.

Grizz se recroqueville un peu plus contre Sam avant de soupirer pour se donner du courage.

\- En gros, Elle accuserait Sam d'avoir provoquer Campbell pour que j'intervienne et que je le tue.  
\- Putain, marmonne Gordie et chacun comprend que Grizz n'a fait qu'effleurer le sujet à l'époque.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle le ferait ?

A nouveau le silence et les regards inquiets échangés, patiemment Helena attend que l'un d'eux se décide à parler.

\- On a quelque chose contre Elle, explique Gordie, prenant la responsabilité de divulguer leur secret.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On a un enregistrement où Elle avoue à Allie que c'est elle qui a empoissonné la tarte, explique Sam.  
\- C'était Elle, s'exclame Helena. Quand je pense aux risques que j'ai pris pour la protéger.  
\- Pour sa défense, elle l'avait fait pour tuer Campbell, ajoute Sam. Et c'est lui qui a apporté la tarte à la fête.  
\- Je ne vois aucune défense là dedans, s'emporte la jeune femme.   
\- Elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, argumente Bean. C'est un crime, je suis d'accord, mais Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire.  
\- Ça ne justifie pas un meurtre.

Gordie hausse les épaules, certains ont essayé de l'aide, peu ont remarquer le problème, presque tous l'ont ignorer volontairement ou non, le chef s'est déjà imaginé à sa place sans parvenir à trouver d'autre solution.

\- Quoi d'autre, finit par demander Helena.  
\- Campbell m'a attaqué parce qu'Elle lui a dit que j'étais venu la chercher pour qu'elle le quitte, explique Sam, ne voyant pas de raison de mentir à ce stade.

« OK » murmure Helena, le visage concentré et le regard absent, la jeune femme semble réfléchir, intégrant les informations de son mieux.

\- Rien d'autre, cherche t elle à savoir.  
\- C'est déjà beaucoup.   
\- Je suppose qu'elle est partie de son plein gré.  
\- On n'a pas eu le temps de la mettre dehors, confirme Gordie.   
\- Allie lui a interdit de s'approcher des autres, lance Grizz en se redressant.   
\- Pourquoi, demande Helena.  
\- Sûrement pour qu'elle ne trouve personne pour l'écouter, avoue le géant.  
\- Honnêtement, à part moi, je ne vois pas vers qui Elle pourrait se tourner. Mais ça explique beaucoup de chose, réfléchit la conscience de New Ham.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, s’intéresse Becca.

Helena semble à nouveau plongée en pleine réflexion, avec un regard compatissant pour Grizz et Sam désespérément accrochés l'un à l'autre.

\- Qu'Elle est cessée brutalement de venir me voir, son absence au groupe de parole, plus de texto et d'appel quotidiens, énumère la jeune femme.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche, fait remarquer Bean.  
\- Pas vraiment proche, mais Elle avait besoin de parler, et c'est mon rôle d'écouter les problèmes des gens. Et puis c'était une victime, bien plus que la plus part des gens ici, Elle avait besoin d'une épaule amicale.  
\- Elle te manque, lance subitement Grizz.

Helena hausse les épaules, Elle est une victime, l'était tout de moins du point de vue de la jeune femme, et apporter son aide alors qu'elle l'avait abandonné à un destin cruel sans même le savoir, avait fait brûler ses veines d'une culpabilité inédite pour Helena. Sans réellement lui être antipathique, Elle ne faisait pas vraiment parti des personnes qu'Helena considère comme ses amis.

\- Pas vraiment, reconnaît la jeune femme. Elle aidait bien pour le groupe de parole, Elle nous apportait des nouvelles fraîches sur vos progrès. Vue qu'elle était dans le cercle restreint, ce qu'elle pouvait nous dire était pris au sérieux, et Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ton travail, je comprends pourquoi maintenant, conclue Helena.  
\- Tu pense que quelqu'un pourrait la croire si elle osait accuser Sam, demande Grizz.  
\- Avec ce qui se dit sur le clash, franchement non. Surtout que si Sam lui avait vraiment demandé de mentir, Elle aurait eu bien plus intérêt à en parler au tribunal, et encore, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça aurait changé. C'était quoi exactement son mensonge ?  
\- Apparemment Campbell n'en avait rien à faire de Sam, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, explique Grizz.   
\- Donc dans le fond à part la cause de l'agression de Sam ça ne change rien, traduit Helena.

« Je suppose » acquiesce Gordie, « Et ça ne ferait que la rendre complice » ajoute Becca.

\- Complice, relève Helena.  
\- Oui, si Campbell a attaqué Sam c'est de sa faute, explique Becca. Elle a dit à Campbell que Sam venait la chercher pour qu'elle s'installe avec lui. C'est ce qui l'a fait exploser.   
\- Vous la surveillez, veut savoir la jeune femme.  
\- On l'a à l’œil, concède Gordie. Mais ça fait plus d'un mois, et plus personne ne s’intéresse à Elle. On s'arrange pour qu'il y ait toujours l'un d'entre nous quand elle travaille, mais elle ne fait que son service, prendre ses rations et rentrer chez elle.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, confirme Helena. Vous voulez que j’aille lui parler ?  
\- J'en vois pas l'intérêt, s'exclame Grizz.  
\- Prendre la température, hasarde leur amie. Voir si Elle est toujours remontée, si elle prévoit un truc.  
\- Elle ne tentera rien, contre Grizz. Tu devrais lui faire écouter l'enregistrement, ajoute le géant à l'intention de son chef, qui acquiesce.

Helena s'est renfoncée dans le petit fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, huit personnes ont failli mourir cette nuit là, Elle comprise, et même si la jeune femme ne peut pas cautionner la tentative de meurtre, elle parvient tout à fait à concevoir le désespoir qu'Elle a dû ressentir.

\- OK, lance Helena pour briser le silence pesant. Je pense que je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
\- Tu ne viens pas dîner avec nous, demande Bean.  
\- Une autre fois, je n'ai plus faim.

Bean hoche la tête, compatissante et compréhensive, comme chacun l'est ici, « D'accord, une prochaine fois » confirme l'ingénieure, et Helena les quitte sur un petit signe de main contrit.

\- On aurait dû lui en parler quand c'est arrivé, affirme Gordie, dès la porte d'entrée refermée.

Personne ne répond, les visages sont graves et fermés, Grizz s'est enfoncé contre l'épaule de Sam, dissimulant la peur et les larmes en résultant.

Le repas est tendu et silencieux, une fois arrivés à la cafétéria, Gordie a pris sur lui de résumer la conversation qu'ils ont eu avec Helena pour Will et Allie, cette dernière acquiesçant distraitement quand le chef a fait remarqué qu'ils auraient dû mettre Helena dans la confidence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam est bien venu rejoindre Grizz dans le canapé aux alentour de minuit, une tendre étreinte et d'autres larmes, le colosse s'est endormi contre la poitrine bruissante de vie de son petit ami, Sam n'a pas trouvé le sommeil, bien trop inquiet pour l'homme de sa vie.

La vie reprend son cours le lendemain, Grizz s’attelle à retourner le reste du terrain, s'autorisant deux heures sur son ordinateur après le déjeuner, Sam passe la journée avec Eden, et chacun retrouve ses activités habituelles, alors que Bean et Gordie cherchent un moyen de transport pour acheminer les pommes de terre sur la plaine.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grizz coupe le moteur de l'engin, le crépuscule approche lentement, Kevin ne l'a toujours pas appelé pour l'avertir de leur prochain départ. Ils sont maintenant sur la dernière portion de la route, deux semaines tout au plus et ils auront réussi à dégager la route, juste à temps pour transporter les sacs de graines jusqu'aux champs. 

La fatigue aidant, Grizz se décide à ramasser ses affaires, il prend la direction de la maison et alors qu'il ne lui reste à peine plus d'un kilomètre pour atteindre le chantier, son talkie-walkie grésille à sa ceinture.

\- On range, dit simplement Kevin.  
\- Je m'en doutais, je suis en route.   
\- OK, demain repos, impose le jeune homme.  
\- Promis, ça te dérange de m'attendre. J'ai un truc à te demander.

Kevin lui répond d'un simple « OK » et avant que la ligne ne se coupe, Grizz peut l'entendre demander à Peter de ramener l'équipe en ville. Il lui faut une petite dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.  
\- Pas de problème, répond Kevin en quittant le capot de la broyeuse d'une impulsion du bassin.   
\- Je me demandais si tu saurais incruster du texte sur un fichier vidéo, vu que tu fais parti du club d'informatique.  
\- Ça peut se faire, répond simplement Kevin.  
\- C'est un film, en fait. Je t'ai fait la transcription du texte. C'est un peu long, désolé, affirme Grizz.  
\- Pas de problème. Il te le faut pour quand, demande le chef d'équipe, amorçant le départ vers la ville.  
\- Mardi, dit Grizz avec une grimace. J'ai galéré pour trouver le temps pour faire la transcription.  
\- C'est con, tu aurais dû me le donner tout de suite, il y a un logiciel pour ça.  
\- Sérieux, s'exclame Grizz.

Kevin ne fait que hausser les épaules avec une moue désolée, ajoutant « Tu l'auras en temps et en heure » dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu en es où, demande son ami après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
\- Il doit me rester deux bandes de terre à retourner. Lundi, j'achemine les pommes de terre sur la plaine, et je commence à les planter, explique Grizz.  
\- Comme tu vas les ramener jusqu'au champs ? Les gars n'ont pas finit la route.  
\- Avec la camionnette autant que possible et le reste du trajet avec une brouette.  
\- Putain, tu vas en chier, réplique Kevin.  
\- Ça va juste être long. J'ai deux brouettes, tu crois que tu peux me filer un gars pour avancer plus vite.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, assure son ami. Alvarado ?   
\- Qui tu veux, élude le géant.   
\- Même Beecher ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas de problème avec lui, c'est lui qui en a un avec moi.  
\- C'est plus qu'un problème, affirme Kevin. L'autre jour, quand il t'a apporté de l'essence, je l'ai retrouvé rouler en boule dans un coin, j'ai dû aller cherche Alvarado et Holbrook pour le relever et le ramener. 

Grizz tortille le nez en un mélange de consternation et de compassion qui l'irrite, il aimerait tellement ne plus rien ressentir pour Clark, pas même de la compassion.

\- D'après, Holbrook, il s'est allongé et il a dormi jusqu'au lendemain.  
\- Et après, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Rien de spécial, il a bossé comme d'habitude.

« OK » répond simplement le géant, une crise après l'autre, Clark apprend doucement à se passer de Grizz dans sa vie, s'ils étaient encore amis ou au moins des connaissances civilisées, Grizz l'orienterait vers Gordie. Le médecin sait écouter, ses conseils sont censés et facilement applicable, mais peut être est ce seulement parce que Gordie a vraiment à cœur le bien être du colosse.

\- Vous avez discuter de l'après, lance Kevin, le sortant de ses pensées. Après la fin du chantier, précise le jeune homme.  
\- Pas vraiment, ils ont accepter d'aider pour les champs mais au plus j'avance, au plus je me dis qu'on sera sûrement trop nombreux.  
\- Tu es sûr, tu as encore tous les semis à faire, insiste le chef d'équipe.  
\- Franchement, ça devrait aller. En fait, je comptais avoir besoin de bras pour retourner la terre mais avec la machine, ça s'est fait tout seul, assure Grizz.  
\- Mais il faut bien tout mettre en terre ?  
\- C'est vrai, pour les pommes de terre, il faut creuser une petite tranchée de quelques centimètres, les mettre dans la terre et les recouvrir, pas compliquer, affirme le colosse.  
\- Mais fatiguant, et ça va prendre du temps, contre son ami.  
\- J'ai deux semaines pour les planter, honnêtement je devrais m'en sortir seul.  
\- On viendra quand même t'aider quand l'élagage sera terminé.  
\- Franchement, je préfère que tu termine d’aplanir la route, explique Grizz.  
\- Alors, je te rejoindrais quand la route sera terminé.

Le ton déterminé et sans appel de Kevin ne lui laisse pas le moindre droit de réponse, Grizz hausse les épaules sur un « OK » amusé et heureux.

\- Tu viens mardi, lance Grizz, alors que les premiers toits apparaissent au loin.  
\- Sûrement, se contente de répondre Kevin.  
\- Sam serait très content.  
\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.  
\- C'est une invitation pour deux, assure le colosse, heurtant doucement l'épaule de son ami de la sienne.

Le clin d’œil est comique et Kevin hoche la tête avant de saluer le géant d'un petit geste de la main en prenant la direction de sa maison.


	61. Libérés!

Il est un peu plus de midi quand le grésillement caractéristique de son talkie-walkie résonne dans sa poche.

\- Kevin, lance t il, autant pour dire bonjour que pour dire qu'il a bien reçu l'appel.  
\- Le Clair est en route avec le repas, explique son ami.  
\- J'arrive.

Il lui faut près de quinze minutes pour rejoindre l'équipe, Kevin est assis un peu à l'écart comme c'est souvent le cas, le jeune homme mange en silence le regard perdu au loin. Grizz sourit pour lui même, taciturne et casanier, le jeune homme est aujourd'hui un ami sur le quel il sait pourvoir compter sans la moindre réserve, et rien que l'idée qu'il soit prêt à se mettre entre Sam et le danger ne lui fait que l'apprécier davantage.

\- Hey, c'est quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Des légumes et une omelette. C'est bon, lui assure Kevin.  
\- J'en suis sûr. Vous avez bien avancé ?  
\- Quatre arbres. La souche du dernier est encore dans la terre. Tiens, ajoute le chef d'équipe sortant une clé USB de sa poche.  
\- T'as réussi ! Sérieux, tu me sauve la vie. Non, c'est pas vrai, mais franchement merci.  
\- Y a pas de quoi, mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. C'est Izzy.  
\- Isabelle, ta copine? Faut que tu me dise ce que je peux faire pour la remercier, sourit Grizz.  
\- C'est bon, c'est cadeau. Et puis comme ça, on a pu le voir aussi.   
\- C'est cool. Je suis content.   
\- C'est pour Eliot, affirme Kevin.  
\- Oui, une surprise. Il n'a pas pu aller le voir avant qu'on disparaisse. Les séances sous titrées sont rares. Il devait y aller à notre retour.  
\- C'est un peu compromis, se moque gentiment le chef d'équipe. Izzy a utilisé différente couleur pour que ce soit plus clair.

Grizz fronce les sourcils avec un petit mouvement de tête, Kevin lève la main pour lui signifier qu'il termine ce qu'il a dans la bouche avant de lui expliquer.

\- Une couleur pour chaque personnage qui parle. Pour bien différencier qui dit quoi, explique Kevin.  
\- C'est trop génial. Tu es sur que je ne peux rien faire pour elle ?  
\- Non vraiment c'est de bon cœur, affirme Kevin avec emphase. Et puis tu sais, c'est...  
\- Oui, l'encourage le géant.  
\- C'est Isaac, pas Isabelle.

« Oh » se contente de répondre Grizz, et il ne fait que dévisager Kevin durant de longues minutes, le jeune homme se soumet volontiers à l'examen minutieux sans se démonter.

\- Je ne savais pas, finit par bredouiller le géant, en rougissant.  
\- Tu n'as pas demandé. Ça te pose un problème ?

Grizz ne retient pas son éclat de rire, Kevin ne fait que hausser un sourcil avec un sourire amusé, « C'est bien ce que je pensais » ajoute le jeune homme.

\- Isaac ? Ça ne me dit rien.  
\- Il était dans le club d'informatique.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu y étais, l'interroge Grizz.  
\- Ça m’intéresse pas vraiment tout ces trucs, se contente de répondre Kevin.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Plusieurs années, confirme le jeune homme, et Grizz s'extasie sur un « Waouh » sonore. On a pas vraiment de mérite, on se connaît depuis qu'on a huit ans.   
\- Vous avez toujours été potes ?  
\- Oui, juste lui et moi. Pas vraiment que lui et moi, on a d'autre potes mais rien comparé à ce qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous, explique Kevin.  
\- Et comment ça s'est passé ? Je suis curieux, je sais, mais bon, je ….  
\- C'est sympa de se rendre compte qu'on est pas seul au monde, propose Kevin.  
\- Un peu. Je veux dire, j'ai Sam mais ce n'est pas le genre de truc dont on parle.

Kevin regarde au loin un instant, Grizz peut presque voir les éléments se mettre en ordre dans sa tête avant que le jeune homme ne respire à fond pour se lancer.

\- On est ami depuis que je suis arrivé ici, commence Kevin. C'était évident, il n'avait pas beaucoup de potes, moi pas un seul. On était bien ensemble. Ma mère l'a tout de suite apprécié, il passait plus de temps chez moi que chez lui, elle disait que c'était son troisième fils, sourit le jeune homme.  
\- C'est cool, dit simplement Grizz.  
\- Ouais, on s'est caché un moment. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous trouve à poil dans mon lit.

Grizz esquisse une moue désolée en fermant un œil, craignant la suite, « Galère » marmonne le géant, et Kevin secoue la tête.

\- Gênant, mais plus tôt cool. Ma mère nous a filé une boite de capote, en nous disant de fermer la porte à clé la prochaine fois.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- C'est pas comme si j'avais déjà regardé une fille ou même semblé m'y intéresser.   
\- Et ton père ?  
\- Un peu moins facile. Il a forcé Isaac à dormir dans la chambre de mon frère pendant une semaine, il a été froid et distant pendant un moment mais c'est vite passé. Et toi ? Tes parents, demande Kevin innocemment, pourtant Grizz le sait concerné.  
\- Je leurs ai jamais dit. Ils le savent mais on en a pas parlé, mon père était.... 

Grizz ne se sent pas capable de parler du chagrin né du rejet et de la haine de son père, le géant ne fait qu'esquisser un vague mouvement de la main, tentant d'expliquer sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ouais, c'est moche, compatit Kevin.  
\- C'est la vie, tente de sourire le colosse. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, Isaac, précise t il.  
\- Tu le connais sûrement.  
\- J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir rencontré un Isaac, désolé.  
\- J'ai pas dis que tu l'avais rencontré mais tu l'as déjà vu, ça c'est sûr.  
\- Pourquoi, sourit Grizz en réponse au petit rire de Kevin.  
\- C'est le seul type qui soit plus grand que toi ou Beecher.  
\- Le grand brun aux cheveux bouclés ? 

Kevin sourit sur un « Ouais, c'est mon mec », et Grizz lui accorde un « Pas mal », et ils rient de bon cœur.

\- Très joli sourire, ajoute Grizz.  
\- Des épaules comme ça, dit Kevin, mimant un grand écart de ses mains. Des abdos en béton armé aussi. Mais doux comme un agneau.  
\- OK, trop d'info, se plaint le géant. Vous êtes heureux ensemble, ose t il demander après une seconde d'hésitation.  
\- Je l'aime, assure le plus naturellement du monde le chef d'équipe.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance.  
\- C'est clair, mais tu sais c'est facile pour nous. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à nous, explique Kevin, avec un geste vague désignant le reste de la population. On fait notre vie dans notre coin. Vous, vous êtes de la famille royale.

Grizz s'étrangle sur un « Quoi » qui fait rire son ami.

\- C'est comme ça que certain vous appelle.  
\- Qui, veut savoir, Grizz.  
\- Les plus cons, lui assure Kevin.

Grizz esquisse un sourire désabusé, dire qu'ils se fatiguent pour les garder en vie, non si Grizz est prêt à se tuer à la tâche, c'est pour que Sam mange à sa faim, qu'Eden puisse grandir en sécurité, que Gordie garde le sourire fragile que les derniers mois au près de Kelly lui ont apporté, pour que chacun de ses amis survivent simplement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais rentrer.  
\- T'as un truc important faire ?  
\- Le plus important de ma vie, assure Grizz, et c'est d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule qu'il se lève. Tu viens ce soir, demande le colosse.  
\- Je viens, confirme Kevin. Accompagné, précise t il, et Grizz lui lance un clin d’œil complice.

Grizz court jusqu'à atteindre la maison, la légère pluie colle ses cheveux sur son crâne, ses mains sont sales au moins autant que ses vêtements, pourtant il n'imagine pas faire de détour, histoire d'être présentable.

\- Hey, tu sais où est Sam, lance t il à Gordie, en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.  
\- Dans la salle à manger avec les filles, répond le médecin. Y a un problème ?  
\- Du tout, répond Grizz, traçant son chemin à travers le salon.  
\- Tu es en avance, Gwen n'a pas encore finit, ajoute son chef, lui courant après.

« OK » réplique Grizz, alors qu'il entre dans la salle à manger. Becca, Allie, et Bean lèvent la tête brutalement à son entrée fracassante, de dos Sam ne le voit pas arriver, mais suit des yeux le mouvement des filles, avant de se retourner.

\- Grizz, s'étonne le jeune homme. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le colosse sourit, alors qu'il s'avance un peu plus vers la table et Sam qui s'est tourné sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu rentrais tard aujourd'hui, insiste Sam, légèrement inquiet.  
\- Je t'ai menti, affirme sans honte le géant alors qu'il vient s'accroupir devant le jeune sourd.

« Pourquoi » signe Sam, Grizz lui sourit gentiment, posant les mains bien à plat sur les genoux de l'homme de sa vie, « Tout va bien »murmure t il, et Sam hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'il le croit.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aide, tu es d'accord ?  
\- Bien sûr, répond Sam dans un souffle.  
\- Tu peux m'apprendre un nouveau mot en langue des signes, interroge Grizz d'un air sérieux.

Sam fronce les sourcils, il ne peut empêcher le sursaut dans sa poitrine, le rythme effréné de son cœur s'accélère encore un peu, pourtant le jeune homme hoche la tête, attendant de comprendre ce qui se passe sous les yeux de toute leur famille.

« Comment on dit Coming Out en langue des signes » épelle Grizz, pour que Sam soit le seul à le comprendre.

Malgré l'arrêt subite de son cœur, et le souffle qui vient à lui manquer, Sam murmure « Tu es sûr ? », recevant un acquiescement agrémenté d'un sourire magnifique.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sam se penche en avant avalant le sourire triomphant de Grizz, au loin le colosse perçoit les exclamations étonnées, un «That's my Boy » d'Allie et Gordie soupirant sur un « Y était temps » avant de se redresser entraînant Sam dans le mouvement. Les mains du jeune homme trouvent leurs places le long de sa mâchoire, le colosse enroule un bras autour de ses hanches, collant leurs corps du mieux qu'il peut, alors que son autre main glisse entre les courtes mèches rousses, les ébouriffant au passage.

Grizz se penche un peu plus en avant, s'enroulant autour du corps plus que répondant de Sam, le jeune homme n'hésite pas avant de glisser une main sous le t shirt, trouvant la peau chaude et humide, le petit gémissement du colosse se repend dans sa bouche comme une traînée de poudre, irradiant tout son corps du plaisir amenant l'envie de plus. 

Pourtant Grizz quitte sa bouche, collant leurs fronts avant de s'écarter juste assez pour Sam comprenne qu'il doit ouvrir les yeux, le géant veut lui parler. Comme toujours, Sam se soumet bien volontiers, et lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrent sur les lèvres tendres de Grizz, c'est pour y lire un « Je t'aime » qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, réplique Sam immédiatement, et il se fiche complémentent que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.  
\- Bon anniversaire, Babe.

Sam est assis dans la cuisine, entouré de toute leur famille quand Grizz émerge des escaliers, les cheveux encore humides, vêtu simplement d'un t shirt noir sur un Jeans, le colosse ne s’embarrasse pas d'un détour de quelque nature que ce soit, et il vient se coller directement au flanc de Sam, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de son petit ami.

\- Tu aurais pu faire un effort, le réprimande Gordie.  
\- Un effort, cherche à clarifier Sam.  
\- Ses vêtements, précise le médecin, promenant un doigt le long de son flan dans l'espoir d'être plus clair.  
\- Il est propre, dit simplement le jeune sourd alors que Grizz répond d'un « Je me suis lavé » des plus honnête et Gordie soupire en se tenant le front.  
\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvé, sourit tout de même leur ami, et Bean acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Vous étiez tous au courant pour mon anniversaire ou....  
\- Je suppose qu'on peut t'en parler maintenant, on va être ridicule à côté de ça de toute façon, explique Bean désignant leurs deux corps collés, mais on t'a préparer une fête d'anniversaire surprise.  
\- Pour moi ?  
\- On a pas tous les jours dix huit ans, Babe, sourit Grizz, après avoir ramener le regard de Sam sur son visage.

Sam sourit en retour, Grizz ressert sa prise dans le dos du jeune homme, et se penche à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça va devenir une habitude, se moque Allie.  
\- C'est déjà une habitude, assure Grizz en se redressant et Sam l'interroge du regard. T'embrasser, murmure le géant.  
\- Il ne rate jamais une occasion de m'embrasser, réplique Sam.  
\- Et ça te plaît, pas vrai, Babe ?  
\- Tu m'embrasse très bien, confirme le jeune roux.  
\- OK, s'exclame Allie, serrant doucement le bras de Sam. On devrait peut être y aller. C'est plus la peine d'attendre du coup.  
\- Aller où, veut savoir Sam.  
\- Chez moi, c'est là qu'on a prévu la fête.

« Pourquoi » signe le jeune sourd et Grizz laisse Gordie lui expliquer que étant donné sa convalescence et sa présence constante, il leur était difficile de prévoir quoi que ce soit sans risquer de se faire prendre, et qu'en plus cela leur permettait de prévoir une vraie décoration.

\- Tout ça pour moi, répète Sam, et il sent ses yeux piquer.  
\- Tu ne t'en doutais pas un petit peu, lui demande Bean.  
\- Non, Becca m'a offert un cadeau ce matin et comme je n'en ai jamais parler à personne d'autre ici....  
\- Je connais ta date d'anniversaire, lui rappelle Allie.   
\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas voulu fêter le tien, j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus en fêter aucun.  
\- On a fait le mien, dit Grizz en le signant.  
\- Oui, mais c'est moi qui ait mit le truc en route, contre Sam. Si je n'en avais pas parlé aux autres, ils ne l'auraient même pas su.  
\- C'est juste, mais moi je ne pouvais pas rater tes dix huit ans, le affirme Grizz avec un sourire. Je suis soulagé, tu comprends.

« Quoi » s'exclame Sam, et Grizz vient lui saisir la main théâtralement.

\- Je ne risque plus la prison pour détournement de mineur, dit il avec le plus grand des sérieux, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la petite cicatrice à l’intérieure de la paume.

Sam ne fait que le repousser d'un coup dans le torse et les autres rient de bon cœur, Grizz hausse les sourcils d'une façon à la fois comique et aguicheuse et le jeune roux secoue la tête dépité.

\- On y va alors, insiste Allie. Je veux dire que tout est en place, il ne manque plus que toi.  
\- Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?  
\- A part nous, Helena, Gwen et Mickey et je dis bien Gwen et Mickey, insiste Allie en mimant des guillemets.  
\- Sérieux, s'exclame Bean. Mais pourquoi je ne me rend jamais compte de ces choses là, se plaint elle.  
\- Parce que tu es bien trop innocente, se moque gentiment Gordie.  
\- Merci, grince la jeune femme.  
\- Mais c'est adorable, sourit le médecin.  
\- Ou pathétique, complète Allie. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.  
\- OK, répond Sam, pour leur signifier qu'il est prêt à partir.  
\- Kevin aussi, ajoute Grizz. Je l'ai invité.  
\- Tu as bien fait, lui assure Sam. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Et Grizz pense « T'as pas idée à quel point tu vas l'aimer encore plus tout à l'heure », mais il se contente de hocher la tête, en guise de réponse.

\- On y va alors, répète pour la troisième fois Allie. J'ai envie de m'amuser.  
\- Attends, tu ne veux pas aller te changer, interroge Grizz, avec une main sous le menton de Sam.  
\- Je ne suis pas présentable, s'inquiète le jeune homme.  
\- Tu es à tomber, réplique immédiatement Grizz, parce que maintenant il en a le droit.

Sam ne fait que secouer la tête, tentant de dissimiler son rougissement, avant de bredouiller un « On y va » qui sonne comme une diversion et Allie saute de sa chaise sur un « Enfin » surjouer des plus comique.

\- Comment vous alliez vous y prendre pour m'emmener là bas, interroge Sam, alors qu'ils ont presque atteint la rue de la maison de Grizz.  
\- Je devais t'envoyer un message pour te demander d'aller me chercher un truc, explique justement Grizz.  
\- Simple mais efficace, ajoute Gordie.  
\- Et vous avez prévu quoi ?  
\- Un petit buffet, un gâteau, et une piste de danse. C'est Grizz qui m'a fait une sélection des musiques idéales pour toi, explique Bean.  
\- C'est gentil, lui répond Sam, et Grizz adore l'amitié simple qui les unit.  
\- N'oublie pas la surprise, dit Allie avec emphase alors qu'elle le signe.

« La surprise » relève Sam, et il fronce les sourcils en les dévisageant.

\- Nous regardes pas comme ça, c'est ton mec qui a tout organisé, explique Allie. Ou alors c'était ça la surprise ?  
\- Ça quoi, cherche à comprendre Grizz.  
\- Vous deux, clarifie Allie.  
\- Ah non, c'était sur un coup de tête, il était temps, pas vrai Babe ?

Sam hoche la tête énergiquement, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y a des semaines qu'ils seraient sorti du placard ensemble, s'affichant heureux aux yeux de tous.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, confirme Gordie et les filles hochent la tête pour se joindre à lui.  
\- Je dois avoir l'air surpris ou je peux entrer en terrain conquis, demande Sam, alors qu'il aperçoit la maison de Grizz.  
\- Le terrain est déjà à toi, affirme le colosse. Entre, Babe.

Et Sam entre, il salue Helena qu'il ne voit pas assez souvent, remercie Gwen et Mickey pour la décoration et la préparation de la fête, bien que la disposition des lieux l'intrigue au moins autant que le choix d'installer la piste de danse dans la salle à manger plus tôt que dans le grand salon. Quand Sam le fait remarquer, Grizz se contente de répondre que les trois canapés seront bien utiles pour se reposer après avoir danser et Sam ne remarque pas le clin d’œil qu'échange Gwen et le géant.

Sam se demande s'il y a déjà de la musique, personne ne danse, il ne ressent aucune vibration, il accepte le verre que lui tend Will, le remercie également pour ses bons vœux d'anniversaire tout comme Mickey qui se permet même une accolade rapide mais sincère. 

Becca est dans le coin de la table, triturant la nappe d'une main, berçant Eden de l'autre, Sam sourit pour lui même avant de rejoindre les deux femmes de sa vie.

\- Ça faisait parti du plan ton cadeau ce matin ? C'était une diversion ?  
\- Non, je voulais vraiment t'offrir un cadeau spécial rien qu'entre nous, et j'ai bien fait, assure Becca. Tout le monde ne parle que de la grande intervention de Grizz.  
\- Tu es fâché, veut savoir le jeune homme.  
\- Non, le détrompe t elle, mais Sam ne trouve pas l'étincelle de malice coutumière dans les yeux de Becca.  
\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.  
\- Ça ne me concernait pas que moi, explique Sam.  
\- Ça l'a pas arrêté, s'indigne la jeune femme, désignant Grizz de la main.  
\- On réfléchissait à la possibilité d'en parler depuis quelque temps déjà, ce n'est pas venu de nul part non plus, contre Sam, et il cherche à contenir son agacement.

« Je m'en doute » signe Becca et elle baisse la tête, « Ça ne change rien entre nous » lui assure gentiment Sam, alors qu'il lui serre l'épaule.

\- Si tu le dis, ajoute la jeune femme avant de partir vers le fond de la maison.

De l'autre extrémité de la salle à manger, Grizz soupire, les sentiments de Becca pour Sam sont forts et indéniables, mais avec le temps il s'était imaginé que la jeune femme avait compris, qu'elle s'était faite une raison, pourtant les voilà à se regarder de loin partageant la culpabilité qu'engendre la souffrance de leur amie.

« Désolé » signe Grizz et Sam hausse les épaules en secouant la tête, les mots qu'il dit de ces mains lui sont inconnu pourtant Grizz est persuadé d'en comprendre la teneur, ils ne pouvaient pas passer toute leurs vies à se cacher, n'est ce pas ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam ne voit pas Grizz quitter la salle à manger, pas plus qu'il ne le voit revenir, ce n'est que lorsque une ombre vient obstruer son champ de vision que Sam lève les yeux, Grizz lui sourit avant de venir se placer à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules par réflexes.

\- Bonjour, dit Kevin, le signant lentement. Bon anniversaire.

« Merci » répond Sam de ses doigts et de sa bouche, Kevin apprend vite et par lui même, simplement en le regardant faire, alors Sam a pris l'habitude de toujours signer en sa présence.

\- Je te présente Isaac, ajoute Kevin.  
\- On s'est déjà rencontré, précise Isaac en acceptant la main de Sam.  
\- Oui, on a travaillé ensemble, collecte des ordures, cherche à se souvenir le jeune roux.   
\- Bon anniversaire.  
\- Merci Isaac, sourit Sam.

Le jeune homme baisse les yeux vers Kevin, alors que leur ami passe un bras autour de sa taille, Isaac sourit en relevant la tête.

\- Mes amis m'appelle Izzy, précise le jeune homme et Sam en sauterait presque de joie.  
\- Sérieux ? Alors lui c'est Gareth, dit Sam, passant un bras autour des hanches de l'homme de sa vie. Mais ses amis l'appelle Grizz.  
\- Sans blague, réplique Izzy, et il ne faut qu'une demi seconde à Sam pour comprendre qu'il doit lever la main pour rencontrer celle d'Isaac, scellant le début d'une amitié providentielle.

A présent, Sam peut sentir la musique bruisser sous ses pieds, Grizz le suit de bien trop près, ne se mêlant pas forcement aux conversations que le jeune roux entretient avec chaque personne le croisant, mais l'écoutant parler religieusement, une main ou un bras toujours posé quelque part sur son corps.

Les regards étonnés et tendres les suivent partout, évidement, Sam apprécie la simplicité avec laquelle chacun semble accepter leur relation. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Grizz lui a expliqué que Gordie, Gwen et Kevin étaient déjà au courant, peut être Kelly aussi sans en être parfaitement sûr.

Le petit buffet se résume à des chips de légumes cuisinées par Will et des biscuits apéritifs, quelques légumes coupés de façon très artistique, et Sam est plus qu'heureux. Il ne pense pas que ces parents auraient pu imaginé meilleure fête, Grizz n'aurait pas été présent, mais Campbell sûrement.

Rien qu'un fugace instant, son frère lui manque, Sam se sent idiot, l’aîné des frères Eliot aurait probablement gâché la fête, mais au fond, tout au fond de son ventre, une petite pointe de douleur refuse de le quitter.

Alors déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Grizz, Sam prétend une envie présente pour aller se cacher dans la cuisine. Le géant s'attarde un instant au près de Kevin et Isaac installés côte à côte dans un des canapés avant de regarder l'horloge, Sam est parti depuis plus de dix minutes, et c'est sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il fait qu'il prend la direction de la cuisine à son tour.  
Le géant s'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand la voix claire d'Allie lui parvient.

\- Grizz, hein, s'exclame la jeune fille. Belle prise, ajoute t elle.

Le rire étouffé de Sam fait rougir ses oreilles et brûler ses mains, Grizz est sur le point d'entrer quand Allie parle à nouveau, demandant à son petit ami ce qui lui plaît en Grizz.

\- Tout, murmure Sam.  
\- Mais encore, insiste la cousine.  
\- Ses cheveux, affirme le jeune homme, recevant un « Tout le monde aime ses cheveux ». Ses yeux, propose alors Sam. Ils sont magnifiques.  
\- Je suis d'accord, répond Allie.   
\- Il est grand.  
\- Très grand, confirme la jeune femme.  
\- Vraiment très grand, ajoute Sam, et Grizz se sent rougir, persuadé que son petit ami ne parle pas seulement de son mètre quatre vingt dix bien tassé. Et il est tellement beau.

Le rire cristallin d'Allie traverse la porte, se rependant dans le couloir où Grizz se cache honteusement en quête de compliments dissimulés.

\- Il a un petit grain de beauté là, dit Sam, et Grizz l'imagine bien désigné un point bien précis sur son torse près du téton droit. Il est charmant.  
\- Oh non, trop d'infos, se plaint Allie.

Grizz se sent frémir quand le rire de Sam vient le percuter pour le seconde fois en moins d'une minute.

\- J'aime sa façon de s'habiller, lance Sam et cette fois c'est le rire d'Allie qui parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
\- Ah non, là je ne te suis pas. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il met les premiers fringues propres qui lui tombe sous la main.  
\- C'est ça, confirme Sam.  
\- Du coup, il est toujours mal habillé.  
\- Et il oublie toujours un bouton, ajoute son petit ami, et par réflexe Grizz baisse la tête vérifiant sa tenue mais il ne porte qu'un t shirt. Il n'a pas besoin de faire attention à ses vêtements pour être parfait, il est toujours beau, pour moi en tout cas.  
\- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer, se moque sa cousine.  
\- De tout mon cœur, assure des plus sérieux Sam.

Grizz se sent rougir, mal à l'aise et heureux, Sam ne semble pas avoir le moindre problème a exprimer ses sentiments, le géant commence sérieusement à penser que Gordie avait raison, le jeune homme attendait simplement qu'il se décide lui même.

\- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux, que c'était le bon, demande Allie.  
\- C'est pas un truc qui m'est arrivé une seule fois, explique Sam. Je le ressens à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, dès qu'il me parle, ou quand il me touche. C'est toujours là, je le ressens en permanence, je l'aime, c'est un sentiment que j'ai toujours là avec moi, précise Sam, touchant probablement sa poitrine.  
\- Il te rend heureux, veut savoir Allie.  
\- Je n'ai qu'un regret, explique Sam.   
\- Sa voix, comprend immédiatement sa cousine.

Le petit silence le met mal à l'aise, Grizz les imagine serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage de Sam partiellement enfoui dans les lourdes boucles blondes.

\- Sa voix est douce, une peu basse, pas vraiment grave, un peu comme celle de ton père, explique Allie.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est magnifique, soupire Sam.  
\- C'est vrai, sa voix est un peu plus sourde depuis que vous passez autan de temps ensemble, peut être parce qu'il ralentit son débit de parole constamment, comme si c'était toujours à toi qu'il parlait.  
\- Il fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'adapter à mes besoins, assure Sam, d'une voix plus enrouée que d’ordinaire.

Plus qu'un léger malaise, Grizz se sent suffoquer, son cœur bat trop vite, sa vision se trouble, peut être que dans le fond les sentiments de Sam sont aussi profond que les siens.  
Le rire joyeux d'Allie vient arrêter net le train dangereux de ses pensées.

\- Vraiment, insiste la jeune femme.  
\- Bien sûr, ça me plaît qu'il soit gaucher, affirme Sam, visiblement pour la seconde fois.  
\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Mais on est bien d'accord, il te fait du mal et je lui pète les dents.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait, rit à son tour Sam, en reniflant.

Grizz se dépêche de faire demi tour, le mouvement derrière la porte lui laisse penser que la conversation intime est terminé, alors le géant retourne dans le salon, pas décidé à se faire surprendre à espionner l'intimité de son petit ami.

Au loin, Gwen lui lance un clin d’œil avant de hocher la tête vers la télévision, lui signifiant que tout est prêt pour la surprise.

Grizz prend une minute, avalant un grand verre d'eau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Becca regarde distraitement par la fenêtre, alors décidé à se racheter sans que Sam n'ait même conscience de sa faute, le géant marche droit vers la jeune femme avec un sourire amical.

\- Je vais lui offrir son cadeau, tu viens, demande Grizz, tendant une main vers Becca pour l'accompagner jusqu'au salon.  
\- Tu lui as fait un montage vidéo retraçant votre magnifique histoire d'amour, se moque la jeune femme, espérant dissimuler son amertume derrière un sourire.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé mais je n'ai que quelque photo, un jour peut être.   
\- C'est quoi alors, veut savoir Becca.  
\- Viens voir, je suis sûr que ça te plaira aussi.  
\- OK, consent elle. Je vérifie qu'Eden va bien et j'arrive.  
\- On t'attend, assure Grizz, en repartant vers le salon.

Quand il vient enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Sam, Grizz se sent à la fois heureux et honteux, pas que les démonstrations d'affections en public lui posent problème, il pense même très vite s'y habituer, non, les secrets qu'il vient de découvrir lui laisse un goût amer à l'arrière de la gorge. 

Sam l'aime, c'est indéniable, avec adoration et une profondeur qu'il ne croit pas mériter, pourtant son petit ami lui sourit comme s'il était le soleil personnifié, alors Grizz tente de rejeter au loin toute idée ridicule héritée de son père, avant d’épeler un « Je t'aime » qu'il ne compte plus garder pour lui même.

\- OK, alors tout le monde ici à sûrement déjà dû galérer pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire digne de ce nom, commence Grizz, tout en le signant. Je vous raconte pas la misère que c'est depuis qu'on est coincé ici, mais j'ai eu de la chance, et quand je dis de la chance, c'est en fait un putain de miracle, j'y serais jamais arrivé tout seul, alors on remercie Isaac et Kevin, continue t il avant de marquer une pause.

Les applaudissements emplissent le petit salon, Sam se tourne leur offrant un sourire reconnaissant alors même qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe, Isaac lève une main en rougissant légèrement, et Grizz comprend qu'il ne doit pas se retrouver souvent au centre de l'attention tout comme Kevin d'ailleurs.

\- Tout comme Dennis, mais pour d'autre raison, assure le colosse. Alors sans faire durer le suspense plus que nécessaire, je vous invite à vous installer dans les canapés, celui là est pour nous, précise t il, désignant le large fauteuil type club qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement son père.

Rapidement chacun trouve une place dans un des sofas, le berceau d'Eden calé contre le mur dans le champ de vision de Becca, Grizz s'installe, relevant le repose pied avant d'inviter Sam à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

\- C'est trop petit, je vais t’écraser, murmure le jeune homme.  
\- Pas du tout, allez, insiste Grizz, avec un petit mouvement du bras.

Sam hausse les épaules sur un sourire désabusé, il s'était déjà fait à l'idée que Grizz soit le genre de petit ami à prendre grand soin de lui, se montrer très proche et tactile, fusionnel est le mot qui les désignent le mieux, mais cette démonstration d'affection en public lui laisse présager d'un avenir fait de beaucoup de petites attentions qu'il ne pense pas mériter mais qu'il acceptera avec grand plaisir.

Sam cale ses fesses dans le coin du fauteuil, contre la hanche de Grizz qui glisse un bras autour de ses épaules avant de lever la télécommande pour allumer la télévision, alors que les lumières s'éteignent.

D'abord l'obscurité les enveloppe, et même si Sam se sait en sécurité entre les bras puissants de son petit ami, le jeune homme ne peut réprimer un frisson de remonter sa colonne vertébral, alors Grizz serre doucement la main sur son épaule avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur la télécommande, et enfin la lumière de l'écran vient éclairer les ténèbres.

Le générique caractéristique des studios Marvel défile, avant de s'ouvrir sur un plan de l'espace et du vaisseau de Starlord perdu dans l'infinité de l'univers.

Les premiers mots s'affiche en blanc sous le visage de Tony Stark, et Sam se colle un peu plus contre Grizz, chuchotant « Tu es le meilleur, je t'aime ».

Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, le générique se referme sur « Endgame », Sam se redresse, embrassant Grizz avec tant de passion que le géant peut entendre Gordie murmurer qu'ils devraient tous partir pour les laisser tranquille.

\- Tu es content, épelle le géant quand Sam libère sa bouche pour le laisser respirer.  
\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.  
\- Attends que tout le monde soit parti, lance Grizz sur un clin d’œil.

Sam se ramasse contre son torse, murmurant « Tu es irrécupérable » comme s'il s'agissait du plus merveilleux des compliments, et Grizz embrasse tendrement ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme a fini par se réinstaller correctement sur les jambes de Grizz, Will vient s'asseoir près d'Allie après avoir distribuer les parts de gâteau, toujours fait d'un gâteau surgelé amélioré, le dessert est tout de même délicieux, et chacun profite de cette toute petite touche de normalité.

\- Alors comment tu as réussi ce miracle, demande Allie.  
\- Assez simplement en fait, en parlant films et séries avec Dennis, il me disait qu'il voulait essayer de faire un inventaire de tout ce qu'on avait ici, et faire un sorte de vidéothèque.   
\- C'est une bonne idée, réagit Gordie.  
\- Je suis d'accord, confirme Grizz. Du coup, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais et de fil en aiguille, il m'a parlé de sa très grande collection de films dont beaucoup sont piratés, et là miracle, il avait téléchargé « Endgame » juste avant le départ.  
\- Avec les sous titres, s'étonne Sam.  
\- Ah non, ça s'est Izzy, contre Grizz, désignant le jeune homme.  
\- C'est toi, veut s'assurer Sam.  
\- Ouais, c'est pas compliqué quand tu sais comment faire, explique Isaac. Si tu as d'autre films à sous titrés n'hésite pas. Je serais ravi de le faire pour toi.

Grizz traduit ce qu'il peut, épelant les mots qu'il ne connaît pas et son petit ami hoche de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il a compris avant de se tourner vers Isaac, lui répondant d'un immense sourire, le disque dur de Will ne devrait pas tarder à faire un séjour chez Isaac et Kevin.

Il est près de minuit quand Gordie vient s'appuyer au mur tout contre le flanc de Grizz.

\- Comment tu te sens, lui demande son ami.  
\- Je te le chanterais bien, mais j'ai peur de déclencher une tempête alors je vais juste te dire que je me sens vraiment bien.  
\- Vraiment vraiment ou....  
\- Sérieusement, Sam est heureux, je suis heureux. Je dis pas que j'aurais pas encore des moments un peu durs mais je gère de mieux en mieux, assure Grizz.  
\- C'est bien, je suis content. On va bientôt rentrer, vous restez ici ?  
\- J'espère, s'exclame le géant. J'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir sans lui.  
\- Je m'en doute. Je vais escorter les filles tout seul du coup, Will et Allie raccompagne Helena.   
\- Non, Isaac et Kevin vont venir avec vous, contre le colosse.  
\- Tu leurs as demandé ?  
\- Pas besoin, tu peux compter sur eux, assure Grizz, plus que certain.  
\- OK, bonne nuit alors, souhaite Gordie en se redressant. Hey, dimanche, même heure même endroit, on est bien d'accord !  
\- On est bien d'accord, confirme Grizz.

Au loin, le géant peut observer les invités partir sur une dernière phrase ou embrassade, Sam semble rayonner, Becca s'attarde dans un coin, Eden cale contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu reste ici cette nuit, demande t elle, et Grizz entend très nettement la déception dans sa voix.  
\- Je rentre demain, promet Sam en retour, avec une petite pression sur le bras de la jeune femme.   
\- Je n'aime pas être dehors toute seule à cette heure.  
\- Tu n'es pas seule, tout le monde t'attend, regarde, même Kevin et Izzy, lui explique le jeune homme. Tu es en sécurité avec eux. Envoie moi un message quand tu es rentrée, d'accord ?

Becca hoche la tête, présentant le front d'Eden pour que Sam y dépose tendrement ses lèvres. Il ne faut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que la maison se vide complètement de ses invités, consciemment Grizz ferme la porte à clé, appréciant le geste pour ce qu'il lui apporte, Sam rien que pour lui, toute une nuit là où il peut profiter de son corps et le faire crier sans aucun scrupule.


	62. Découvertes.

Quand Grizz revient vers le salon, c'est pour trouver Sam rangeant la table, ramassant les verres et les restes de nourriture.

\- Hey, mais laisse ça, s'indigne Grizz. C'est pas à toi de ranger.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas, assure Sam.  
\- Je m'en doute mais c'est ton anniversaire.  
\- Plus vraiment, il est minuit passé, contre le jeune homme.  
\- C'est ton anniversaire tant que tu n'as pas ouvert tous tes cadeaux, assure le géant.  
\- Encore un cadeau ! Mais je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.  
\- Pas même ton mec à poil, demande Grizz avec un sourire aguicheur.

Le rire de Sam emplit le salon, Grizz ouvre grand les bras pour recevoir le corps merveilleux de son petit ami contre le torse, « Emmène moi à l'étage » ordonne le jeune homme et comme c'est de plus en plus souvent le cas, Grizz est plus qu'heureux de se soumettre aux volontés de Sam.

Grizz a pris grand soin d'ajouter plusieurs lampes aux points stratégiques de la chambre, ne laissant que peu d'ombre, Sam se sent bien entre ses murs, en sécurité, protégé, aimé.

Le géant ferme la porte derrière lui, ôtant déjà son t shirt et ses chaussures, avant de venir enrouler les bras autour des hanches de son petit ami, Sam laisse échapper ce charmant petit ronronnement qui remue toujours l'envie au fond du ventre de Grizz, avant de basculer la tête vers l'arrière, se calant dans le cou du colosse pour voir son visage.

\- Tu attends quoi pour me déshabiller, murmure t il.  
\- Je veux profiter de chaque instant.  
\- Tu peux très bien profiter de l'instant en me faisant l'amour, assure Sam.

Grizz cogne doucement le front de Sam du sien, étouffant un petit rire que Sam sent rouler sur la peau sensible de sa joue. Le géant relâche légèrement sa prise sur la taille de son petit ami, l'incitant à se retourner d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
\- J'ai toujours envie de toi, pointe Sam, et Grizz ferme les yeux pour contenir le besoin impérieux de prendre possession du merveilleux corps de son petit ami.  
\- C'est ton anniversaire, explique Grizz. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait tenter autre chose.  
\- A part des trucs glauques, on a déjà tout essayé, fait remarquer le jeune sourd.  
\- Non, contre le géant. J'ai envie d'essayer.

Sam le dévisage de longues secondes avant de comprendre ce que Grizz vient de lui proposer.

\- Tu n'y es pas obligé, affirme Sam. Tu ne dois pas te forcer, surtout pas à cause de mon anniversaire.  
\- J'ai envie d'essayer depuis quelques semaines, et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de le faire aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Ouais, affirme Grizz, avec un hochement de tête pour bien appuyer son point de vue. J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait, je t'envie un peu, ajoute t il.

Sam plisse les yeux avec une moue septique, ils partagent chacun de leurs moments d'intimité, pas une fois depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés, Sam n'a eu l'idée encore moins l'envie de se caresser en solitaire.

\- Ta façon de réagir, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est génial alors j'ai envie d'essayer.  
\- C'est génial, confirme Sam. Ce que tu me fais ressentir est merveilleux, mais tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas plaisant tout de suite. Ça peut même prendre du temps avant d'être agréable.  
\- Ça fait si mal que ça, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Parfois oui, au début.  
\- Donc je te fais mal et tu ne me le dis même pas, s'indigne le géant.  
\- Pas du tout, quand je dis au début, je parles des premières fois, c'est étrange, douloureux et il faut de la patience pour apprécier.  
\- Il t'a fallut combien de fois que ce soit agréable ? Que je sache pendant combien de temps je t'ai.....  
\- Non, le coupe Sam. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Entre nous, c'est toujours agréable, même carrément génial. Mais les premières fois que j'ai essayé n'étaient pas terrible.  
\- Quand tu as essayé ? Tout seul, tu veux dire, veut savoir Grizz, et il sent un feu prendre naissance dans son ventre.

Sam se contente d'acquiescer de la tête, alors qu'un léger rougissement vient magnifiquement coloré ses joues.

\- Tu dois me raconter, s'exclame Grizz, recevant une négation de Sam. Babe, s'il te plaît, insiste t il, le signant péniblement entre leurs deux corps étroitement collés.  
\- C'est embarrassant, se plaint Sam.  
\- Mais non, c'est excitant.

Sam semble hésiter de longues minutes avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit aux draps propres, Grizz a pris grand soin d'arranger la chambre pour cette nuit.

\- J'attendais d'être seul à la maison pour plusieurs heures avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre à clé. J'ai jamais osé acheter un sex toy alors j'utilisais mes doigts, explique Sam.

« Putain » marmonne Grizz, attrapant une main aux longs doigts qu'il se souvient avoir léché et sucé avec plaisir, « J'ai encore plus envie » ajoute t il, recevant un « Pourquoi » des plus étonnés.

\- T'imaginer de toucher comme ça, c'est super excitant.  
\- Tu voudrais que je le fasse pour toi, propose Sam.  
\- C'est clair, mais pas maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Maintenant je veux que tu me montre ce que tu sais faire avec ses merveilleuses mains sur moi, affirme le plus calmement possible Grizz.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
\- On va y aller doucement, on a toute la nuit devant nous, toute la journée même si tu veux, j'ai dis à Kevin de ne pas m'attendre, explique Grizz.  
\- J'ai promis à Becca de rentrer demain.  
\- Pas de problème, sourit le géant. Tu rentreras demain avant minuit, promis.

Sam secoue la tête sur un rire amusé, Grizz recule de quelques pas, juste ce qu'il faut pour se déshabiller sans risquer de cogner Sam par inadvertance. « On va vraiment le faire » cherche à savoir le jeune homme, recevant un acquiescement enthousiaste de son petit ami, alors Sam s'empresse de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, voulant sentir l'épiderme chaud contre son ventre le plus tôt possible.

Être nu en pleine lumière sous le regard attentif de Sam lui plaît, cette lueur de pure adoration est des plus agréable, Grizz se sent beau et désirable, « Parfait » dit souvent son petit ami. Ne se sachant pas objectif une minute, Grizz ne se trouve pas particulièrement attirant, il sait être bien bâti, sa peau claire, presque immaculée, les muscles solides et ses longues mèches brunes que beaucoup, filles ou garçons, lui envient, mais au delà de l’évidence, Sam semble toujours discerner une merveille dissimulée à ses propres yeux.

Un instant Grizz se demande ce que Sam peut bien penser de son propre corps, a t il les mêmes pensées ? Ne se trouvant rien de particulier, alors que l'évidence fait briller ses yeux, bouillir le sang dans ses veines et l'envie au fond de son ventre ?

Le géant grimpe sur le lit, remontant lentement sur le corps à la blancheur irréelle, parsemée d'une myriade d'étoiles, qu'il aime parcourir de ses lèvres et de ses doigts par dessus tout, et Sam soupire sous ses mains expertes. 

Grizz écarte les jambes, emprisonnant les cuisses pâles avant de venir embrasser tendrement Sam, les mains qu'il sent glisser dans ses cheveux sont délicates, affectueuses, lui donnant l'envie de les sentir parcourir le reste de son corps.

\- Comment tu faisais, demande Grizz, entre deux baisers.  
\- Un peu de contorsion, rit Sam. Allongé sur le dos une main en dessous des fesses.  
\- Pas très pratique, réfléchit le géant.  
\- Mais efficace, contre le jeune homme.  
\- Je dois définitivement voir ça.  
\- Quand tu veux.  
\- Peut être plus tard. Tu veux que je m'allonge ou.....

Sam se redresse avec un petit mouvement de tête vers le bas, approuvant la proposition de son petit ami, et alors que Grizz vient s'allonger, un bras sous la tête pour s'offrir une meilleur vue sur son entre jambe, Sam termine d'ôter ses vêtements.

Grizz laisse échapper un petit gémissement suraigu, la lumière éclatante semble faite pour sublimer la perfection qu'est la peau de Sam Eliot, parfaitement conscient de l'examen minutieux dont il est l'objet, Sam reste exactement là où il est, attendant le petit mouvement saccadé de la main du géant pour venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes.

\- Je veux que tu passe une jambe autour de moi, explique Sam. Je vais essayer de regarder ton visage le plus souvent possible, mais si quelque chose ne va pas, serre la jambe contre ma hanche pour me le faire savoir.

Grizz acquiesce avant de pointer l'autre oreiller du menton, et quand Sam le soulève, il tombe sur une bouteille de lubrifiant neuve.

\- Celle de wagon est vide, veut savoir Sam.  
\- Non, mais j'en ai fait un stock un peu partout. Ce serait con de devoir se retenir juste parce qu'on a pas de gel, explique Grizz.

Sam penche vaguement la tête sur le côte, avec un moue dubitative, bien souvent Grizz se passe de lubrifiant et la sensualité qu'il dégage en se perdant entre les jambes de Sam pour le préparer vaut bien la légère gêne que l'absence de gel pour engendrer parfois.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord, s'inquiète le colosse, en se redressant sur les coudes.

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord » signe Sam, et il se penche, cherchant les lèvres frémissantes de son petit ami, Grizz se laisse à nouveau aller contre l'oreiller, s'installant confortablement.

Sam glisse les mains le long des flancs solides, tirant un petit rire du corps quelque peu tendu du géant.

Agenouillé entre les jambes de Grizz, Sam commence par caresser la hanche nue, avant de s'appuyer à la cuisse pour se stabiliser.

\- Je peux te toucher, demande le jeune homme et Grizz lui donne son accord d'un petit mouvement de tête agrémenté d'une moue confiante.

Le gel est frais entre ses doigts, Sam caresse d'abord les bourses gonflées avant de venir effleurer doucement le scion en dessous, le muscle résiste, Grizz est un peu tendu comme Sam s'y attendait. Alors prenant le temps d’explorer la zone, Sam frôle chaque centimètre de peau entre les cuisses du géant, d'ordinaire chatouilleux, Grizz semble plus tôt figé. Sam ne s'est jamais aventurer aussi loin, la peau est douce, les poils noirs rêches et la sensation de ses doigts l'effleurant paraît de plus en plus plaisant au géant au vue de son corps se détendant lentement.

D'ailleurs, Grizz vient serrer la jambe autour de la hanche de Sam pour attirer son attention, « Tu peux y aller » dit le géant, et Sam hoche la tête.

Son doigt glisse lentement contre la peau plissée, traçant son contour, le muscle n'est pas vraiment relâché mais s'assouplit doucement, alors le jeune homme tente d'enfoncer le bout de l'index dans le canal inviolé.

Grizz laisse échappé un soupire tremblant, contrôlant consciemment la contraction de ses muscles, le géant ne peut réprimer un frisson de peur de remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Tout à fait conscient de l'étrangeté de la sensation, Sam ne bouge pas, la première phalange simplement enfoncée au seuil du corps de colosse. Les yeux fermés, Grizz souffle lentement, partagé entre la sensation dérangeante et la certitude que le plaisir n'est pas loin, et c'est d'un petit hochement de tête qu'il fait savoir à son petit ami qu'il est prêt.

Patiemment, Sam entre et sort, glissant un peu plus loin à chaque mouvement, Grizz s'est redressé sur un coude, regardant la main de son petit ami disparaître entre ses jambes, « Plus loin » dit il mais Sam s’avère captivé par son doigt perdu entre ses chairs humides.

Grizz contracte la jambe autour de son petit ami, répétant « Plus loin » quand Sam le regarde, ajoutant « Deux doigts » presque en une question.

Sam esquisse un sourire avant d'ajouter un peu de gel sur ses doigts, l’insertion est un peu plus délicate, le canal est étroitement serré sur son index, mais Grizz souffle pour se détendre, et le majeur de Sam perce lentement l'anneau de muscle, avant de s'immobiliser. 

Quelques seconde pour laisser Grizz apprivoiser la nouvelle sensation et à nouveau ce tendre ballet dans son intimité. Si Sam pouvait l'entendre, il serait sûrement subjuguer par les gémissements et soupires du géant comme Grizz l'est lorsque Sam se tortille sous ses doigts échappant ses merveilleux murmures étouffés, mais Sam doit se contenter de regarder l'homme de sa vie s'agiter en agrippant brutalement son membre.

\- Ça te plaît, veut savoir le jeune sourd, Grizz ne parvient qu'à acquiescer rapidement de la tête. Je continue ?

Péniblement, Grizz se force à lever la tête pour croiser le regard de Sam, « Encore un » demande le géant et Sam n'hésite pas vraiment cette fois, rien qu'une infinie précaution pour ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire et l'annulaire vient rejoindre les deux autres doigts, mais Grizz se tend réellement, Sam sait qu'il s'agit là du moment le plus douloureux. Bien plus que la première insertion qui est étrange sans être réellement douloureuse quand on s'y prend avec douceur, ni même la seconde quand les chairs commencent à s'élargir. 

Non, les voilà arrivés au point crucial, soit Grizz passe outre la douleur laissant le plaisir le submerger soit Sam se contentera de libérer l'intimité de géant avant de venir se lover contre son flanc pour l’apaiser.

Grizz se tortille, agitant vaguement la tête, la main gauche toujours serré sur son sexe raidi, « Caresse toi » ordonne presque Sam. Le premier réflexe du colosse est de refuser, ne voulant pas parasiter la sensation des doigts de Sam en lui avec les picotements de plaisir familier d'une main allant et venant sur son membre, mais Sam vient recouvrir les doigts du géant des siens. 

Le premier mouvement lui tire un frisson se rependant jusque sous la peau de son petit ami, Grizz soupire et loin de l'idée de laisser son membre à l'agonie, le géant choisit de retirer sa main pour laisser son petit ami le caresser avec tout l'amour qu'il y a entre eux.

\- Continu, demande Grizz, serrant le poignet de Sam pour que son regard se porte sur son visage.

La première poussée attise un feu mêlant souffrance et résignation au fond de son ventre, Sam reste concentré sur le visage qu'il aime par dessus tout, Grizz souffle par saccades inégales acceptant la douleur lorsqu'une pointe de plaisir fugace vient le percuter de plein fouet.

\- Recommence, soupire le géant, mais Sam ne le comprend pas.  
\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, demande le jeune homme, s'immobilisant.

« Recommence » répète Grizz, abaissant lui même la main de Sam sur son sexe, « A l'intérieur aussi » cherche à confirmer le jeune roux et Grizz se contente d'acquiescer, alors Sam obéit, et Grizz courbe le dos sur un gémissement de pur extase que Sam n'entendra jamais mais qu'il ressent au plus profond de ses os.

Progressivement comme il a appris à le faire sur lui même, Sam s'enfonce un peu plus, allant un peu plus vite, un peu plus brusque, copiant les gestes habilles de Grizz, le jeune homme garde les doigts légèrement contracté sur le membre mais ne le caresse plus vraiment, il irait bien embrasser les lèvres rougies par les morsures mais il lui faudrait quitter l'entrée frémissante de son petit ami, et cela n'est absolument pas envisageable. 

Grizz laisse errer ses mains le long des bras remontant jusque sur les épaules parsemées de tâches de rousseur, les caressant, empoignant la chair par moment, griffant, enfonçant les ongles dans la peau fragile.

Un tendre effleurement contre la joue pour attirer l'attention de son petit ami et Grizz hoche la tête sur un « Je suis prêt » qui fait bondir le cœur de Sam Eliot.

\- Tu es sûr, demande le jeune sourd, immobilisant ses doigts merveilleusement prisonniers du canal étroit.  
\- Oui, assure Grizz. Ça ne fait plus mal, c'est même très agréable maintenant.

Sam se redresse, empoignant son membre raide et humide des doigts glissant de l'intimité du colosse, le petit soupire lui échappe mais pas la soudaine tension dans les mains toujours contractées sur ses épaules.

« Tu es sûr » demande encore Sam, recevant un hochement de tête, suivi d'un petit mouvement du menton l'incitant à remonter le corps robuste de son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

\- Ne joue pas les martyres, murmure Sam. Si tu as mal, tu me le dis. C'est clair, insiste t il.

« OK » signe Grizz en retour, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur la bouche merveilleuse de l'homme de sa vie.

Appuyé d'une main au matelas, Sam guide lentement la pointe rouge et gonflée de son sexe dans l'antre luisante, pénétrant le corps solide pour la première fois, la sensation est étrange, merveilleuse et indescriptible, sous lui Grizz tremble, les yeux grands ouverts, « Putain » marmonne le géant et Sam s'immobilise.

Un petit mouvement vers le haut, Grizz cherche à faire s'enfoncer plus encore le membre en lui, mais Sam le retient de tout son poids l’écrasant contre le matelas, « Attends » supplie le jeune homme alors que le géant marmonne une litanie de suppliques, demandant à enfin sentir Sam remuer au fond de son ventre.

\- Je suis prêt, finit par dire Grizz quand Sam parvient à lever le regard sur ses lèvres.  
\- Pas moi, soupire le jeune homme, les yeux flous et la respiration courte.

Grizz se contente de resserrer les bras autour des épaules tremblantes, se satisfaisant de la sensation du membre de Sam en lui.

Agrippant aussi délicatement qu'il le peut les hanches du géant, Sam amorce un premier mouvement pour se retirer avant d'entrer à nouveau, le « Oh mon dieu » qu'il lâche aurait pu faire rire Grizz en d'autres circonstances, mais là, prisonnier volontaire du membre gonflé de son petit ami, Grizz sait qu'il lâchera bientôt prise, la brûlure caractéristique de l'orgasme emplit déjà son ventre.

Prenant naissance un peu plus loin vers l'arrière, le plaisir monte par vague en rythme avec les coups de reins saccadés de Sam, amplifié par les murmures étouffés saturés de luxure, son sexe frotte douloureusement entre leurs deux corps, Grizz se sent partir, emporté par l'étincelle annonçant l'incendie, tout devient blanc et chaud, plus rien ne lui semble réel si ce n'est l'enivrante sensation de son monde ne se résumant qu'au merveilleux corps de l'homme de sa vie.

Le temps suspendu, Grizz ne revient à lui que lorsque Sam râle bruyamment dans son cou en se libérant, le colosse sent le liquide tiède se rependre dans son ventre avec plaisir, les lèvres perdues entre les mèches humides, il se laisse aller d'un « Je t'aime » avant de sombrer dans un demi sommeil peuplé des tendres murmures emplit d'adoration de Sam.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Se réveiller au petit matin alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé lui est habituel, tout comme la sensation d'être seul dans son lit, mais en ce début de mercredi, le froid courant sous les draps lui est insupportable. 

Grizz se redresse, le porte de la chambre est ouverte, les lumières du couloir éteintes mais un fin halo lumineux brille sur le parquet devant la salle de bain, le géant cherche à se concentrer, tendant l'oreille, mais rien ne lui parvient, pas même un bruit d'eau.

La légère brûlure lui tire un grognement lorsqu'il s'assoit, s'accordant quelques secondes d'adaptation, Grizz n'a pas le temps de se lever avant que le petit grincement suivi d'un éclat de lumière ne lui laisse comprendre que Sam vient de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excuse le jeune homme.

Grizz agite vaguement la main comme pour écarter les excuses inutiles, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'éclatante luminosité avant de dévisager l'homme de sa vie. Resté à l'entrée de la chambre, Sam semble hésiter, la respiration suspendue.

\- J'allais prendre une douche, explique Sam. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Grizz fronce les sourcils, voir Sam s'approprier son espace est tout ce qu'il désire, comment le jeune homme peut il seulement en douter ?

\- Si tu es d'accord pour que je vienne avec toi, demande le géant.

Et Sam lui répond d'un haussement de sourcils moqueur et aguicheur à la fois, avant de lui lancer un « Tu vas être capable de marcher ? » amusé. Grizz tortille le nez ce qui laisse entrapercevoir sa gêne, alors Sam lui tend une main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Ça fait mal, veut savoir le jeune homme.  
\- Ça tire, avoue Grizz, recevant un « Je sais » des doigts de son petit ami.

Sentir l'humidité entre ses jambes est étrange pas vraiment désagréable, voir Sam se pencher vers l'arrière dans le but évident d'admirer son œuvre est encore plus plaisant, pourtant plus que de l'inconfort c'est une réelle douleur que Grizz ressent au premier pas.

\- Ça va passer, lui assure Sam.  
\- C'est toujours douloureux après ?  
\- Au début, après tu le sens mais pas d'une façon désagréable. En tout cas, moi j'aime bien. Et toi, veut savoir le jeune homme.  
\- J'en sais rien, c'est bizarre.  
\- Tu voudrais retenter l’expérience, demande Sam, ouvrant la porte de la douche pour Grizz.

« Oui plus tard » signe Grizz, et Sam acquiesce, « Tu n'es pas fâché » cherche t il à savoir alors Sam enroule un bras autour de ses hanches l'attirant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

\- Pas du tout, tu n'es même pas obligé de le refaire.  
\- Et toi ? Tu as aimé, pas vrai, s'inquiète le géant, recevant un hochement énergique de la tête en réponse. Donc tu dois vouloir recommencer, non ?  
\- Ça me plairais, assure Sam. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation, j'aime les deux.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, tu sais quoi, interroge Sam, sans attendre de réelle réponse. On devrait laisser les choses se faire. Je veux que tu reprenne les commandes, c'est comme ça que j'aime le sexe. Quand c'est toi qui décide de tout.  
\- Où je veux, quand je veux, comme je veux, répète Grizz.  
\- Exactement, confirme Sam.  
\- Genre maintenant, insiste le géant.

Sam rit en se collant contre le torse humide de son petit ami. Déjà les doigts de Grizz glissent contre la hanche, cherchant la rondeur délicate d'une fesse avant d'aller se perdre dans le scion accueillant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme promis, Sam et Grizz rentrent chez Allie, en début d'après midi après le déjeuner qu'ils ont passé en tête à tête à la cafétéria sous les regards médusés de toute la population, le tendre baiser que Grizz a déposé sur les lèvres souriantes de Sam y étant pour beaucoup.

\- La lune de miel est déjà terminée, se moque Allie, quand ils viennent la rejoindre dans le salon.  
\- Pas encore commencé, corrige Grizz. Je lui ai même pas demandé sa main, ajoute le colosse avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Techniquement, c'est à moi que tu dois la demander, contre la jeune femme.  
\- Ça veut dire que Will devrait faire sa demande à Sam ?  
\- C'est vraiment pas son genre, s'écrit Allie, avec un petit frisson. Et qui dit que j'ai envie de l'épouser ?

« Personne » assure le géant, et Sam vient se poser dans le canapé à ses côtés après être redescendu.

\- Becca et Eden ne sont pas là ?  
\- Elles sont au pressing, explique Allie, épelant « Pressing » de ses doigts.

Sam se contente d''acquiescer de la tête signifiant qu'il a compris avant de s'enfoncer contre l'épaule de Grizz. Le colosse peut très nettement noter la déception dans le regard clair de l'homme de sa vie. Rien qu'un petit coup de tête contre la tempe pour attirer son attention, et le géant murmure « Tu veux qu'on y aille ? » mais Sam refuse d'un petit mouvement de la main.

\- Hey, murmure Allie, cognant la cheville de Sam de la pointe de sa chaussure. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, explique t elle pour son cousin. Je me casse la tête depuis l'histoire avec Elle pour trouver un moyen de vous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
\- Sérieux, s'étrangle Grizz, et Sam souffle un petit rire étouffé des plus charmants.  
\- Ouais, te connaissant, j'aurais pensé que tu serais venu m'en parler si vous étiez déjà ensemble, affirme la jeune femme, regardant son cousin.  
\- C'était un peu compliqué, explique Sam.  
\- Becca, propose Allie.  
\- Et Elle, ajoute le jeune sourd.  
\- Et mon coming out, complète Grizz. Hey, tu me l'a pas encore appris, se souvient il.

Sam serre les deux points sur le centre de son torse avant de les écarter d'un geste vif, « Tu crois vraiment que tu en auras besoin ? » sourit le jeune homme.

\- Probablement pas, mais je suis content de le connaître.  
\- Je t'en apprendrais d'autre bien plus utiles, assure son petit ami avec un clin d’œil amusé.  
\- Hey, s'offusque Allie. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce genre de truc.

Grizz écarte les bras sur un « C'est pas moi » hilarant, Allie rit doucement alors que Sam secoue la tête désabusé, ajoutant un « Il est pire que moi » et Grizz nie de la tête avec une moue comique.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais revoir le film, demande la jeune femme et Sam hoche la tête énergiquement.  
\- Tu veux le regarder aussi, interroge Grizz, sortant la clé de sa poche. Tu me propose quoi en échange ?

Sam plisse les yeux sur un « Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? » alors que sa main remonte déjà le long de la cuisse solide, Grizz secoue la tête sur un sourire amusé, avant de laisser tomber la clé USB dans la paume ouverte de son petit ami.

Grizz sommeille allongé en travers du canapé la tête reposant tranquillement sur les genoux de Sam, qui joue distraitement avec une mèche, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, apportant un courant d'air froid et plusieurs de leurs amis.

\- Salut, lance Will, venant s’installer contre Allie, alors que Bean et Gordie s'attardent dans la cuisine.  
\- Tu as vu Becca, demande Sam, et Will secoue la tête.  
\- Elle n'est pas venue manger ce midi. Allison lui a pris un truc.

« Merci » signe Sam, enfonçant un peu plus les doigts entre les longues mèches soyeuses, « On peut toujours y aller », épelle Grizz en ouvrant les yeux, recevant un « Elle boude, ça va passer » de la merveilleuse voix étouffée de Sam Eliot.

\- Hey, dit Gordie pour attirer l'attention de géant. Je pensais pas vous voir avant plusieurs jours. Pas de lune de miel, insiste le chef.

Grizz se redresse, venant s'asseoir correctement contre l'épaule de Sam, rien qu'un regard échangé et les deux jeunes gens plissent les yeux sur une expression chargée de doute.

\- Combien tu as parié, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, bredouille Gordie, en détournant les yeux.  
\- Sérieux ? C'est quoi l'enjeu, insiste le géant.  
\- Une semaine de ménage, lui répond Will.  
\- Et qui gagne ?  
\- Moi, répond fièrement Bean.  
\- Ah ouais, s'étonne Grizz.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à fuir les responsabilités, explique la jeune femme. Tu dois t'occuper du bébé, ajoute t elle, de sa voix et de ses doigts, regardant Sam. Et les champs n’attendront pas, complète t elle.  
\- C'est pas sympa, s'indigne Sam.  
\- On aurait aussi parié si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, assure Grizz avec un sourire.

« Peut être » signe Sam, avec un petit mouvement de tête agrémenté d'une moue amusée. Le jeune homme se tourne vers son amie, murmurant « Tu me connais vraiment bien », et Bean lui offre un clin d’œil complice.

\- Et vous ? Vous aviez parié combien ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant au moins deux jours, dit Allie.  
\- Vendredi, quand tu dois venir retirer tes fils, explique Gordie, recevant un « Crédible »de Sam.  
\- J'avais parié pour dimanche et le repas de préparation pour le baptême, ajoute Will.

« OK » murmure Grizz, penchant la tête vers Sam qui fronce les sourcils, « Préparation du baptême » répète le jeune homme pas sûr des mots épelés par les lèvres de Will.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant, ajoute le chef cuisinier.  
\- Becca m'avait parlé de préparatifs, mais rien de concret, confirme Grizz. On verra avec elle plus tard.

Les deux garçons se regardent en silence, une conversation sans intérêt bruisse autour d'eux, pourtant Grizz ne fait même pas l'effort de prétendre s'y intéresser. « On va faire quoi » signe le colosse et Sam lui répond d'un haussement d'épaule d'aucune utilité, leur situation a complètement changé en moins de vingt quatre heures, il se peut que les plans de Becca ait aussi changé, et dans le fond Grizz en serait sûrement soulagé.

\- Hey, murmure Gordie, touchant le coude de Sam pour attirer son attention. On pourrait essayer de vous trouver un lit, ce serait mieux que de dormir par terre.

Sam fronce les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Grizz en quête de réponse mais son petit ami semble aussi perdu que lui.

\- Tu nous explique, demande le géant.  
\- Pour dormir, je suppose que vous avez l'habitude de mettre les matelas par terre pour dormir quand je ne suis pas là, mais maintenant ce serait plus confortable avec un vrai lit, explique Gordie.

Sam attrape doucement le poignet de Grizz, qui n'attend pas la demande de son petit ami pour lui traduire les explications de leur ami.

\- Tu veux nous donner ta chambre, comprend Sam.  
\- C'est logique. Je peux dormir dans le canapé, assure le chef.  
\- Non, contre Grizz.  
\- On ne va pas te virer de ta chambre, ajoute Sam.  
\- C'est de bon cœur, sourit le médecin.  
\- Non, répète Grizz. Je ne peux pas, mais c'est gentil.

Et Grizz se tourne vers Sam, épelant « Eden », proposant à nouveau d'accompagner son petit ami au près de sa fille.

\- Sérieux, reprend Gordie. Vous avez besoin d'intimité.  
\- On se débrouille bien depuis plusieurs mois, ça va aller, assure Grizz.  
\- Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, insiste le chef, et Sam lui saisie le bras pour attirer son attention.  
\- Ça va aller, il n'est pas question qu'il quitte le canapé, explique le jeune homme.

« Oh » souffle Allie, avant de se lever pour entrer dans le champ de vision de son cousin, « Je n'ai plus besoin que Grizz dorme dans le salon » explique t elle, et Grizz s'apprête à prendre la parole quand le tendre murmure de Sam le cloue sur place.

\- Ce n'est plus pour toi qu'il s'inquiète, commence Sam, alors qu'il n'entend pas Grizz murmure « Même si je veux que tu sois en sécurité ». Les autres ont oublié que tu étais à la tête de la ville.  
\- Ils ont la mémoire courte, s'offusque Bean.  
\- Pourquoi alors, veut savoir Allie.  
\- Gordie, disent les deux garçons en cœur.

Le concerné relève brutalement la tête, sans comprendre ce qu'il peut bien avoir à faire dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, se force à dire le chef, quand Sam tourne la tête dans sa direction.  
\- Tu dirige la ville, s'il doit y avoir une cible, c'est toi, explique Sam. Il dort dans le canapé pour te protéger.

Gordie hasarde un regard vers l'arrière, et Grizz confirme d'un hochement de tête. Le chef se renfonce dans le fauteuil, rougissant légèrement partagé entre la gêne et un sentiment de profonde gratitude, née de l'affection qu'ils lui portent.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit il tout de même. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie sur ce canapé pour moi.  
\- Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que les cultures donnent quelque chose, explique le géant, et Gordie se contente d'acquiescer.


	63. Battre en retraite..... Ou pas!

Lorsque Becca rentre en fin de journée, Grizz se retient de suivre son petit ami emboîtant le pas de la jeune femme dans les escaliers, quand elle ne tourne même pas la tête vers eux au son de son prénom prononcé par Sam. 

De là où il est toujours assis dans le canapé, le géant ne peut comprendre ni les mots murmurés ni les gestes esquisser entre les deux parents. Il soupire, découragé et énervé, bien sûr leur couple change la donne mais rien de fondamental de son point de vue, si ce n'est la certitude pour Becca qu'elle n'aura jamais Sam comme elle l'espérait. 

La pilule doit être dur à avaler pour la jeune femme mais pas vraiment une surprise, Sam n'a jamais manifesté d’intérêt pour elle, autre qu'une amitié profonde et indéfectible, qui aurait pu mener à leur séparation définitive.

Au loin Gordie agite vaguement la main, cherchant à attirer son attention, Grizz en a parfaitement conscience, mais Allie, Will et Bean discutent à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux, et Grizz ne se voit pas parler de ses états d'âme devant ses amis, encore moins s'autoriser à exprimer la rage qui brûle au fond de son ventre.

Le géant relève le regard de ses chevilles croisées quand Gordie se pose en douceur contre son bras sur l'accoudoir de canapé, « On va faire un tour » propose son chef, hochant de la tête vers la cuisine et plus loin la porte, Grizz ne s’embarrasse pas d'une réponse, il se contente de se lever, marchant droit vers l'air frais et un peu de calme.

\- Vous avez parler avec Becca, lui demande Gordie quand ils ont quitté leur rue.  
\- Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait lui dire. On est ensemble, ça ne change rien pour elle ou pour Eden.  
\- C'est quand même un sacré chamboulement pour elle, contre son ami.  
\- On ne pouvait pas passer notre vie à nous cacher, explique Grizz, reprenant les mots de Sam.  
\- Je suis d'accord, mais tu aurais dû aller en parler avec Becca avant.  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais que j'arrête de me cacher.  
\- Bien sûr et je suis sûr que tu te sentiras bien mieux assez rapidement, le mensonge te rongeait, assure Gordie. Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps Becca faisait encore les yeux doux à Sam. Elle vient de se prendre une claque monstrueuse.  
\- Et je dois faire quoi ?  
\- Accorde lui un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée, elle va le sentir passer quand tout le monde sera au courant, crois moi, affirme son ami.  
\- Oh putain, marmonne le colosse en se courbant en deux.

Gordie s'arrête à ses côtés, une main dans le dos pour le soutenir, et la tête basculée en arrière sur un « Putain » désespéré.

\- Comment vous avez fait, veut savoir le chef.  
\- Je l'ai embrassé à la cafétéria ce midi.  
\- Tout en subtilité, se moque Gordie.  
\- Comme s'ils allaient être surpris, se renfrogne Grizz, agitant vaguement la main vers les maisons, désignant le reste de la population.  
\- Tu serais étonné. Tu es le plus beau parti de la ville selon les filles de la cafétéria. Ça va faire du bruit.  
\- Je suis collé à Sam depuis des mois, sérieux, faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il se passait un truc entre nous, assure Grizz en se redressant.  
\- Pour eux, tu es juste un type bien qui s'occupe du mec qu'il a sauvé d'un psychopathe.  
\- Je le pelote tout le temps, s'exclame Grizz.  
\- Je sais, rit franchement Gordie. C'est même gênant parfois.  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, supplie le géant.

« OK » sourit Gordie en le rejoignant contre le mur auquel il vient de s'appuyer, « Je dois faire quoi » répète Grizz.

\- Sois sympa, propose Gordie.  
\- Je suis très sympa, s'offusque Grizz.  
\- Avec elle, lâche du leste. Laisse la passer du temps seule avec Sam, dans le fond c'est avec lui qu'elle doit mettre les choses au clair, explique son ami.   
\- Et je fais quoi là ?  
\- C'est bien, continu, réplique Gordie sur un ton paternel qui fait rire le géant.  
\- On peut rentrer, tu crois ?

Gordie acquiesce de la tête, quittant le mur d'une impulsion du bassin, côte à côté, ils rebroussent chemin, marchant en silence avant qu'il n'entende la profonde inspiration de son chef, annonciatrice d'une grande révélation.

\- Tu compte vraiment resté dans le canapé pour me protéger ?  
\- J'ai laissé Allie dix minutes et elle a failli y passer, crois moi, je ne te lâche pas des yeux.  
\- Y a plus vraiment de risque. Ce sont des moutons, et les autres ne tenteront plus rien, tu l'as dit toi même.  
\- Peut être, mais on est encore sur la corde raide, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que tout bascule. On avisera quand les cultures auront donné quelque chose.   
\- OK, se contente de répondre Gordie. Et avec Sam ? Vous allez faire comment ?  
\- T'inquiète pas pour nous, on a de l'imagination, assure Grizz, sur un haussement de sourcils comique.  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir, s'exclame son ami, recevant un « Tu as demandé » perdu dans un fou rire communicatif.

La soirée est un peu tendue, Becca reste prostrée à l'extrémité du canapé, n'accordant son attention à Sam que lorsqu'il vient lui prendre Eden des bras pour aller la changer. Partagé entre laisser les choses se faire comme lui a suggéré Gordie et l'envie de suivre Sam partout où il va, Grizz hésite une demi seconde avant de se lever, grimpant les escaliers juste derrière son petit ami.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, demande t il, quand Sam dépose Eden sur la table à langer.  
\- Comme je m'y attendais, explique le jeune homme. 

« Et » insiste Grizz, baissant la tête pour entrer dans le champ de vision de son petit ami.

\- Elle est en colère, même si elle dit que non. Je crois qu'elle est vexée ou quelque chose comme ça, explique Sam, jetant la couche sale dans la poubelle.  
\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle espérait encore, confirme Grizz.  
\- C'est peut être de ma faute, murmure Sam.

Le jeune homme baisse la tête, évitant consciemment de regarder son petit ami, refusant de lire les mots sur ses lèvres. Grizz soupire en basculant la tête en arrière, lui qui espérait en avoir finit avec les drames adolescents se sent encore plus déprimé qu'avant.

Presque une minute de silence tendu, et Sam finit par relever les yeux en ajustant sa prise dans le dos d'Eden, alors Grizz le regarde droit dans les yeux, demandant « Pourquoi » de ses doigts.

\- J'étais en colère quand tu m'as rejeté, et je lui ai dit que j'étais avec elle.  
\- Genre en couple, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Non, le détrompe Sam. Pas vraiment, j'en sais rien. Elle a pu l'interpréter comme ça. J'étais en colère, répète le jeune homme, sur un ton désolé.  
\- On va géré, lui assure le géant.   
\- Je suis désolé, murmure Sam, les yeux brillant.  
\- Y a pas de raison, Babe, sourit Grizz, « Viens là » ajoute t il de ses doigts.

Le baiser est tendre, délicat, l'espace entre eux occupé par Eden dormant tranquillement, Sam tend un doigt, le glissant contre le torse de Grizz, effleurant le t shirt amoureusement, alors que le géant serre les mains sur ses hanches, murmurant « J'ai envie de toi » entre deux baisers.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est à peine dix sept heures quand Grizz traverse le chantier, se dirigeant directement vers Kevin.

\- Hey, t'as déjà eu des galère avec une fille qui essayait de sortir avec toi ou Isaac ?  
\- Y a jamais eu de fille autour de nous, répond franchement Kevin, en se redressant.   
\- Pas même au club informatique ?  
\- Bean, lance le chef d'équipe. Et elle ne s’intéresse à personne, elle est bien trop intelligente pour ça.

Grizz ricane en secouant la tête, alors que Kevin pose sa pelle, laissant Jason creuser autour de la souche seul.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai jamais fait attention, explique Kevin. Je sais que des gens regardent Izzy de loin mais comme on a toujours été ensemble, et qu'il refuse de se mêler aux autres, on a jamais eu de problème.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- J’intéresse personne, assure son ami.

Grizz nie d'un petit mouvement de tête, « J'y crois pas » ajoute t il, et Kevin hausse les épaules.

\- C'est pas moi le problème de toute façon mais Becca. Elle pensait encore avoir une chance avec Eliot ?  
\- Ouais, marmonne Grizz. Y aurait pas Eden, je m'en foutrais mais Sam est affecté par la situation et la vie de la petite va déjà être difficile pas la peine d'en rajouter avec un divorce difficile.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, réplique Kevin. Vas lui parler.  
\- Pour lui dire quoi ?  
\- Parle lui de ce que tu ressens pour Eliot, qu'elle et le bébé n'ont rien à craindre de toi, que tu t'occuperas de la petite comme si c'était la tienne.  
\- Je le fais déjà, fait remarquer Grizz.  
\- Dis lui quand même, ça peut pas faire de mal d'insister, assure Kevin.  
\- Je vais essayer. Je vais rentrer, j'ai fini de planter ce que j'avais déjà ramener, je ferais quelques aller retour demain.  
\- Alvarado, appelle Kevin. Demain tu iras aider Grizz à ramener des sacs de pomme de terre.

« Pas de problème » réplique le footballeur avant de baisser la tête sur la souche qu'il déterre consciencieusement.

\- J'adore, souffle Grizz, se retenant de rire.  
\- Tu veux que je le fasse sursauter, propose son ami avec un sourire machiavélique.  
\- C'est bon, je vais aller peloter mon mec, c'est beaucoup mieux, assure le géant, et Kevin acquiesce de la tête.

Sam marche en cercle dans le salon lorsque Grizz rentre, les pleurs étouffés d'Eden lui déchire le cœur, et Sam semble sur le point de fondre en larmes lui même. « Un problème ? » murmure le colosse tout en le signant, et Sam hausse les épaules.

\- Elle est propre et je lui ai donné son biberon. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.  
\- OK, princesse, viens expliquer à tonton Grizz ce qu'il ne va pas.

Le colosse tend les bras sur un sourire rassurant, stabilisant l'enfant contre son pull lorsque Sam recule de plusieurs pas.

\- Alors, ta couche est propre, tu as mangé, et le dodo ? Elle a fait la sieste, veut savoir le géant.  
\- Non, elle pleure dès que je la pose.   
\- La tétine ?  
\- Elle la recrache. Son nez n'est pas bouché, elle n'a pas de fièvre, je ne comprends pas, répète Sam.  
\- Tu as appelé Becca ? Kelly, peut être ?  
\- Personne, réplique le jeune homme.

Et Grizz comprend parfaitement les raisons derrière cette décision, « Becca rentre bientôt ? » demande t il, et Sam se penche vers l'horloge, ajoutant « D'une minute à l'autre » en un murmure désespéré.

\- On va l'attendre, Eden a peut être besoin d'une tétée de confort, propose le géant, et Sam plisse les yeux. Pour se rassurer, Becca est parti avant son réveil ce matin, non ?  
\- Oui, confirme simplement Sam.  
\- OK, tout va bien, assure le géant, reprenant les déambulations de son petit ami en murmurant tendrement dans le cou du bébé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Becca passe la porte, Grizz continue ses tours dans le salon, Sam est assis dans un coin, mâchouillant son pouce d'angoisse et Eden s'est endormi.

\- Il y a un problème, demande la mère dès qu'elle capte le regard inquiet de Sam.  
\- Peut être, murmure Grizz, en tournant le dos à son petit ami. Elle a pleuré une bonne partie de l'après midi apparemment sans raison.   
\- Elle ne pleure plus, fait remarquer Becca.  
\- Elle a finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. 

Becca soupire, jetant un regard vers l'arrière d'où Sam n'a pas osé bouger, le jeune homme la regarde de ses grands yeux bleus limpides, chargé d'appréhension.

\- Je l'ai changé, elle a mangé, j'ai essayé de l'endormir mais rien n'y fait.  
\- Elle dort maintenant, répète la jeune femme.

« Je sais » signe le père, d'un air à la fois coupable et irrité, Becca se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant le visage de sa fille.

\- Je vais aller me changer, explique t elle. Ensuite, je m'occuperais d'elle. Je lui manque peut être.  
\- C'est ce que je pense, confirme Grizz. Tu vois, Babe, tout va bien, ajoute t il, alors qu'il se penche pour capter le regard de Sam.  
\- Parce que tu es là, murmure le jeune sourd, et Grizz lui offre un clin d’œil amusé.

Lorsque Becca les rejoint dans le salon pour la seconde fois, Grizz n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, Sam s'est levé pour se rapprocher, être simplement près de l'homme de sa vie, distinguer clairement les mots sur ses lèvres, s'offrant l'intimité que leur nouvelle situation leur permet.

\- On va se promener après, propose Grizz.  
\- Si Eden va mieux, contre Sam.  
\- OK, Babe. Je prends une douche et on avise après, réplique Grizz.

Sam acquiesce de la tête, regardant Grizz déposer délicatement Eden entre les bras de Becca, rien qu'un clin d’œil et le géant monte les escaliers sur la vision de Sam et Becca assis côte à côte dans le canapé, observant leur fille consciencieusement.

Le jet de la douche est un peu trop chaud, mais l'absence du corps de Sam le ronge, l'idée de passer toutes ses nuits seul dans le canapé l'irrite, bien sûr le jeune homme vient souvent le visiter quand tout le monde dort, mais rien de plus. Quelque baisers et tendres caresses, avant de se séparer à nouveau. Grizz commence sérieusement à reconsidérer la proposition de Gordie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Assis dans le petit fauteuil, la tête soutenue d'un doigt contre la tempe, Grizz observe Sam bercer Eden sous le regard attentif de Becca, le manque de confiance évident de la jeune femme l'irrite, Sam est un père impliqué et appliqué, il aime l'enfant au delà du raisonnable, prend grand soin d'elle pourtant cela ne semble jamais assez pour la mère de famille qui trouve toujours à redire sur ses performances.

\- On devrait la veiller tout les deux cette nuit, murmure la jeune femme alors qu'elle le signe. Par sécurité.  
\- OK, répond Sam, alors qu'il hasarde un regard coupable vers son petit ami.

Grizz hoche la tête sur un sourire rassurant, épelant « Demain » sans un bruit, recevant un petit acquiescement où perce gratitude et besoin d'affection.

La nuit est longue et pénible, Grizz ne parvient pas à fermer l’œil, Sam est allongé dans le lit de Becca, berçant Eden ou endormi, le colosse ne sait pas, et cette simple perspective lui retourne l'estomac.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Grizz tente une incursion à l'étage, écoutant attentivement les éventuels bruits provenant de la chambre de Becca, pas un mot, à peine quelques froissements de tissus, pas même les gazouillis d'Eden. 

Le géant se colle au mur, attendant dans l'espoir de percevoir quelques choses, et après de longues minutes c'est la voix délicate de Kelly qui lui apprend que l'enfant a finit par s'endormir peu après deux heure du matin, et une vague de rage vient le submerger.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, le géant trouve la porte de la chambre entrouverte sur Kelly prête à descendre les escaliers, « Bonjour » murmure la médecin en chef.

\- Salut, réplique Grizz. Comment va Eden ?  
\- Un peu mieux. Elle a finit par s'endormir.   
\- Tu sais ce qui ne va pas, demande t il.  
\- Je vais aller vérifier à la bibliothèque mais il me semble que ses gencives la travaillent, explique la jeune femme.  
\- Déjà, s'étonne le colosse.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai lu que des bébés venaient au monde avec des dents, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, elle a presque quatre mois.  
\- On peut faite quelque chose pour l'aider ?  
\- Je vais faire un saut à la pharmacie avec Becca, je sais qu'il existe des gels à appliquer sur les gencives pour soulager la douleur.  
\- Et des anneaux à mettre au congélateur, ajoute Grizz, avec enthousiasme.  
\- C'est vrai.

Grizz reste planté au milieu du couloir se balançant nerveusement sur les talons sous le regard attendri de Kelly.

\- Sam et Eden dorment encore mais Becca est descendu, explique t elle, avant de se détourner de lui et de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Comme promis, Sam est endormi, pas dans le lit de Becca comme il le craignait mais dans le lit d'appoint qu'utilise Kelly depuis qu'elle est revenue s'installer chez Allie. A l'autre extrémité de la chambre, Eden ronfle doucement dans le lit à barreaux que Gordie a eu bien des difficultés à monter quelques mois au paravent.

Accroupie contre la structure de métal, Grizz promène un regard autant attendri que chargé d'envie sur le corps de l'homme de sa vie, avant d'ajouter ses mains à la merveilleuse exploration. Sam soupire dans son sommeil, étirant ses jambes, et frotte son visage contre l'oreiller. Le soupire est magnifique, annonçant son éveil et bientôt ses paupières s'ouvrent, dévoilant les pupilles d'un bleu irréel, « Bonjour » murmure la saisissante voix étouffée, et Grizz se sent fondre.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffle t il, accentuant son affirmation d'un doigt retraçant le contour du menton délicat.  
\- Tu n'es pas objectif, se moque Sam.  
\- Je suis amoureux, Babe, confirme Grizz, et Sam s'enfonce contre le mur, laissant juste assez de place au géant pour se fondre contre son corps.

Le début de matinée est un peu plus appréciable que toute la journée de la veille, Grizz s'est autorisé une heure de tendre baiser avant de se lever pour aller travailler, et après une douche qu'ils ont pris séparément pour éviter tout retard intempestifs, ils se quittent sur un baiser langoureux, se promettant de se retrouver au wagon aux alentours de dix neuf heure.

Et ce soir là, le rendez vous est honoré, Grizz arrive avec cinq minutes de retard, Sam est nu sous les couvertures, exhibant fièrement sa paume libérée de ses points de sutures avant de se laisser submerger par le corps massif et merveilleux de son petit ami.

\- Tu crois que tu auras des poils sur le torse un jour, demande Sam, alors que ses doigts effleurent tendrement les pectoraux saillants.  
\- Je pourrais si ça te plaît, réplique Grizz.  
\- C'est une question sérieuse, rit le jeune sourd.  
\- Mais je suis sérieux, je les rase, explique le colosse.

Sam se redresse en fronçant les sourcils, Grizz s'attendait au « Pourquoi » que lancent les doigts délicats de son petit ami, alors après un petit soupire désespéré, le géant se lance, bien conscient du fou rire qui ne tardera pas à le percuter.

\- Ton « Chris Evans » n'en a pas là, alors, murmure Grizz, laissant l'explication mourir dans sa gorge quand Sam s’effondre sur son torse secoué par l'éclat de rire tant redouté.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- J'essaye de te faire plaisir, se défend le géant.

Nouvel éclat de rire, nouveau soupire, suivie d'un tendre baiser où se mêlent sourire attendri et caresses sensuelles sur le torse.

\- J'arrête de les raser, affirme Grizz, quand Sam lève les yeux sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu arrêtes de les raser, confirme le jeune homme, avant de se hisser sur le corps solide.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les séances du dimanche matin n'ont plus rien de l'angoisse pesante des début, aujourd'hui Grizz est assis dans la chaise qui lui est réservé, les chevilles croisées sur le coin du bureau, le colosse rit du désespoir de son ami. 

\- Te moque pas, râle le chef.  
\- Elle s'est vraiment mise à genou, insiste Grizz.  
\- J'en menais pas large, soupire Gordie. Je ne comprends pas où elle est allé chercher une idée pareille. Il lui aurait suffit de demander.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
\- Qu'elle n'avait qu'à demander, s'exclame son ami.  
\- Du coup, tu l'as affecté où ?  
\- Je lui ai proposé le ménage à l'église et le poulailler. Je sais qu'ils ne sont plus assez nombreux, avec tous les poussins qui sont nés ces dernières semaines.

« OK » marmonne Grizz, toujours pris par son fou rire, recevant un « J'ai prévenu Gwen de faire attention à cette fille, elle est du genre instable, on dirait ».

\- Tu m'étonne, rit de plus belle Grizz. Tu ne crois pas que c'était une façon de te faire savoir qu'elle est intéressée ?  
\- Ben si c'est le cas, elle s'y est très mal prise, s'écrit Gordie.  
\- Et toi ? Tu es intéressé ?

Gordie se contente de secouer énergiquement la tête, Cassandra les a quitté il y a près d'un an, mais le chef ne semble toujours pas prêt à passer outre son deuil. Bien sûr, les mois passant, Gordie a retrouvé le sourire, il rit facilement, s'autorisant des moments de détentes bien souvent en compagnie de Kelly, Grizz se demande régulièrement si les deux médecins parviendraient à être heureux ensemble un jour.

\- Hey, lance Gordie, cognant le pied de Grizz de la pointe de son crayon. Comment ça va depuis l'anniversaire de Sam ?  
\- Bien, assure Grizz.  
\- Mais, insiste son ami.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de Becca. Je l'aime bien, et Eden est une pure merveille, mais c'est pénible de toujours devoir marcher sur des œufs quand elle est là.  
\- Je les ai vu rire et se taquiner hier matin, explique Gordie sans avoir à préciser de qui il parle.  
\- Sam m'en a parlé, confirme le géant. Mais elle se braque dès que j'arrive.  
\- Savoir que Sam est attiré par les hommes et le voir vraiment avec un homme sont deux choses bien différentes.

Grizz soupire en posant les pieds au sol, « Je sais » murmure t il alors que ses doigts effleurent son menton par habitude. 

\- Je leurs laisse du temps à eux, mais j'ai bien le droit de passer mon temps libre avec mon petit ami, non ?  
\- Tout à fait, confirme Gordie. Tu dois juste te montrer patient.  
\- J'en ai marre de faire passer les autres avant moi systématiquement. Je fais ma part, je n'ai pas volé mon bonheur.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ils ont un enfant ensemble, ce n'est pas rien, explique Gordie. Becca doit sûrement se demander ce qu'Eden pensera de leur situation quand elle sera grande.

Grizz soupire lourdement en basculant la tête en arrière, cette partie de l'histoire restera toujours un secret quelque puisse être les soupçons de la population de New Ham, alors en lieu d'un grand cri du cœur Grizz choisit de temporiser.

\- On ne vit plus dans la société formatée et puritaine de nos parents. C'est à nous de faire les nouvelles règles pour qu'on puisse vivre heureux. Eden n'a pas besoin de connaître le discours réac de nos parents.  
\- Tu as raison, et dans l'absolut je suis tout à fait de ton avis. Mais nous avons tout de même amener les idées préconçues de l'autre monde avec nous, et même si on veut croire qu'on vaut mieux que nos parents, on n'arrivera jamais à tout oublier. Et ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de toute façon, conclue Gordie.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Que tout n'est pas bon à jeter. L'important est de savoir faire le tri entre ce qu'il faut garder et ce qu'il faut oublier.  
\- Tu pense qu'on va y arriver, s'inquiète Grizz.  
\- Il y a bien assez de cerveaux brillants ici pour qu'on réussisse là où nos parents ont échoué.  
\- Tu es optimiste, se réjouit le géant.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je crois en nous soit je me laisse mourir dans un coin.  
\- On va y arriver, s'exclame Grizz, avec un clin d’œil, et Gordie lui offre un sourire rassurant.


	64. Becca.

Quand Grizz quitte Gordie sur un « A ce soir » enthousiaste, Sam est appuyé au mur juste à côté de la porte du bureau, le vieux sac à dos de son petit ami contre son pied.

\- Hey, sourit encore plus Grizz. Qu'est ce que tu as là ?  
\- Un pique nique, la dernière fois on a été interrompu, explique Sam.

Grizz hausse les sourcils, en s'appuyant de l'épaule au mur tout contre Sam, « La dernière fois » insiste le colosse.

\- Quand tu m'as emmener voir les champs, précise Sam.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu veux retourner voir les champs ?  
\- Pas vraiment, mais on pourrait retourner du côté du verger.  
\- La grotte, tu veux dire, affirme Grizz avec un sourire charmeur.

Sam baisse la tête sur son charmant rougissement, alors que Grizz se courbe pour rester dans son champs de vision, « J'adore t'entendre crier là bas » épelle le géant et Sam laisse échapper un petit gémissement entre extase et peur panique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam est toujours recroquevillé sous le duvet dans le coin de la grotte quand Grizz revient du verger, l'air est frais mais le géant n'ose pas allumé un feu de peur de ce que cela pourrait engendrer comme catastrophe. La possible malédiction pesant toujours lourdement au dessus de leurs têtes traîne encore dans un coin de son esprit. 

Sam lève le visage à son arrivée, murmurant « J'ai froid » sous entendant le « Sans toi » que Grizz devine parfaitement au mouvement sous la couverture pour lui laisser la place de se rallonger contre son petit ami.

\- Je devais aller me soulager, assure Grizz.  
\- J'ai quand même froid.

« OK » capitule Grizz, en se collant au corps tiède de l'homme de sa vie, « Il faudrait penser à rentrer » ajoute t il, alors que Sam se hisse sur ses cuisses, en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Babe, on a prévenu personne. Ils vont s’inquiéter.  
\- Gordie nous a vu partir avec un sac, contre Sam. Et je reprends le travail demain, plus Eden a gardé et ton boulot, on ne se verra plus beaucoup.   
\- Tu dramatise, sourit le géant.

« Je n'ai pas compris » réplique Sam avec amusement alors qu'il promène ses lèvres le long de la pomme d’Adam de son petit ami. Grizz sourit mais ne s’embarrasse pas d'une autre réponse, déjà les mains agiles glissent dans l'ouverture de son Jeans qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de retirer avant de s'allonger. 

Sam ondule tout autour de son corps, frottant l'intérieur de ses cuisses nues contre le tissu rêche de son pantalon et plus encore contre son membre douloureux.

\- Tu veux ma mort, soupire le géant, alors que ses doigts se contractent dans les courtes mèches rousses.  
\- Continue de parler, supplie Sam, quand les vibrations se rependent au travers de son propre torse.  
\- Tu es tellement beau, soupire Grizz en réponse, amorçant une litanie incendiaire aboutissant à Sam prisonnier de son corps.

Arquant le dos dans le but d'épouser les formes merveilleuses de son petit ami, Sam gémit quand la langue aventureuse se perd contre son ventre avant d'avaler brusquement son sexe au supplie. La succion est lente, beaucoup trop lente, « Torture » pense le jeune homme « Délicieuse torture » plus précisément, alors Sam se tortille, agrippant les longs cheveux bruns cherchant désespéramment à accélérer le rythme mais Grizz résiste, pire ralenti encore ses mouvements.

« Grizz » se plaint le jeune sourd, tentant de soulever le bassin pour s'enfoncer plus encore entre les lèvres délicieuses du colosse, mais les mains puissantes le clouent au sol, agrippant douloureusement ses hanches.

Encore un peu de ce traitement et Sam pourrait bien sentir des larmes de désespoir rouler sur ses joues, Grizz en a parfaitement conscience, et alors qu'il lâche le sexe en un bruit humide délicieusement obscène, le géant soulève les hanches tremblantes, prêt à s'enfoncer d'une seule poussée entre les chairs accueillantes de l'homme de sa vie.

Rien qu'un « Grizz » déchirant, criant l'envie, l'extase et le désespoir et Sam se laisse posséder sur un cri de pur bonheur.

Le membre oscille brutalement dans son ventre, le Jeans rêche râpe désagréablement la peau sensible de ses cuisses, pourtant Sam gémit sans aucune retenue, le plaisir gonfle déjà au creux de ses entrailles, les murmures enfiévrés de Grizz se rependent dans son cou, échauffant ses sens et la certitude que rien jamais ne sera plus merveilleux que leurs étreintes fait brûler ses veines.

Cette simple idée inonde sa conscience alors qu'il se sent fondre sous la morsure brûlante de l'orgasme qui le percute de plein fouet, quand les dents acérées de Grizz percent l'épiderme sensible de son épaule.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bien plus tard alors que l'obscurité est déjà tombée sur la presque ville de New Ham, Grizz le force à quitter la grotte, le traînant vers leur maison et la vie qui ne les a pas attendu pour continuer.  
Comme il est devenu tradition, tout le monde est rassemblé dans le salon, les hauts parleurs crachant les bruits sourds d'un film qu'ils ont déjà vu mille fois. 

\- Tu veux regarder le film, interroge Grizz, alors qu'il prend le sac des mains de son petit ami pour en ranger le contenu.  
\- Une douche, contre Sam.

Grizz hausse un sourcils, mimant un petit geste entre eux, signifiant « Ensemble » pour lui et Sam acquiesce vivement de la tête.

\- Babe, soupire Grizz. On est pas seul.  
\- Et, réplique Sam, avec un haussement d'épaule. On s'en fout.

« OK » disent les doigts du géant, alors que Sam se colle contre son torse, mais leur bulle éclate à l'instant où la main de Becca se pose sans aucune délicatesse sur l'épaule de Sam, le faisant sursauter.

\- Où tu étais, signe t elle, alors qu'elle le marmonne entre ses dents. Je me suis inquiétée  
\- Tu m'as envoyé un message, demande Sam, vérifiant que son téléphone est bien dans sa poche.  
\- Non, réplique Becca. Je suis venue toquer chez Grizz mais vous n'avez pas répondu.  
\- Parce qu'on n'y était pas, répond franchement Sam.  
\- Où, veut savoir la jeune femme.  
\- Ailleurs, élude le jeune sourd, alors qu'il se détourne d'elle pour venir se pencher sur le berceau d'Eden.

Becca contourne le berceau pour entrer à nouveau dans le champs de vision de Sam, « Tu dois me dire où tu vas » insiste t elle, recevant un « Pourquoi » à peine audible de jeune sourd.

\- Au cas où j'aurais besoin de toi.  
\- Tu avais besoin de moi, réplique Sam.  
\- Non, se renfrogne la jeune femme.  
\- Alors où est le problème ?

L’exaspération clairement discernable dans le ton sans appel de Sam dissuade Becca de poursuivre la conversation, elle ne fait que reculer de deux pas, observant le père de sa fille saisir la main de Grizz, l’entraînant à l'étage sans que le colosse n'émette la moindre protestation, elle est même persuadée d'avoir distinguer une lueur de satisfaction dans les grands yeux verts du géant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est un peu plus de quatorze heure quand la tempête s’abat sur lui si violemment que Grizz n'a pas le temps de se mettre à l’abri sous un arbre qu'il est déjà trempé. Ses cheveux gouttent désagréablement dans son cou, la pluie s'est infiltré insidieusement dans le col de son pull, imbibant son t shirt, et son pantalon jusqu'au caleçon qu'il porte en dessous.

\- Ça va, grésille la voix de Kevin.  
\- Vous avez eu le temps de vous abriter, réplique Grizz, grelottant sous son arbre.  
\- Si on veut, il n'y a pas assez de place dans la cabine pour tout le monde.  
\- Vous devriez rentrer, affirme le colosse.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- J'attends que ça se calme pour me mettre en route.  
\- Tu risque d'attendre longtemps, contre son ami.

Grizz hasarde un coup d’œil de dessous les branches de son arbre, d'un noir d'encre et chargé de pluie le ciel semble le menacer de son courroux, Grizz soupire, le froid paralyse ses muscles, fait trembler ses doigts et la tranchée qu'il vient de creuser a déjà disparu sous les trombes d'eau.

\- J'arrive, capitule le géant.  
\- On t'attends, confirme Kevin.   
\- Il va rentrer, j'espère, soupire Clark juste avant que la communication ne se coupe.

Grizz ramasse son blouson détrempé et son sac tout aussi mouillé, il ne cherche même pas à se protéger de la pluie, au stade où il en est, autant courir sous l'eau pour se mettre à l'abri le plus tôt possible.

Dès qu'il l’aperçoit, Kevin quitte la sécurité relative du couvert des arbres pour le rejoindre. 

\- J'ai les clés de la camionnette, dit il.  
\- C'est déjà ça de pris, sourit Grizz en retour. Allez en route, je me les pèle.

« Tu m'étonne » réplique son ami, désignant les bulles d'humidité se formant sur son pull, « Je déteste la pluie » ajoute le jeune homme, et Grizz hausse les épaules avec une moue amusée. Tous leurs compagnons d'infortune se joignent à leur course effrénée pour se rapprocher au plus vite de la camionnette à un peu plus de trois kilomètre de là. Chacun se protège de son mieux, au loin derrière lui, Grizz peut distinguer Lexie collé contre le flanc de Clark, alors que l'ancien footballeur a relevé le pan de son anorak pour la couvrir au mieux. Une pointe de douleur vient le piquer au creux du ventre, à cet instant précise, son ami semble être revenu d'entre les morts, et la culpabilité se dispute à la rage dans son esprit. 

\- Putain, marmonne le colosse, en secouant la tête.  
\- C'est pas un connard fini, dit simplement Kevin, à ses côtés.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.  
\- J'en sais rien, il me fait de la peine.  
\- J'ai pas confiance, répète Grizz, mais ces certitudes vacillent.

Kevin lui claque l'épaule, envoyant valser des gerbes d'eau, et malgré le sentiment de détresse qu'il ressent, Grizz laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.

\- Je déteste la pluie, confirme Kevin.  
\- Dis toi qu'elle va t'offrir un jour de repos, propose Grizz.

Kevin le regarde de dessous ses cils trempés, avec un air perdu que le colosse ne lui connaît pas vraiment.

\- Vu le déluge, on en a pour au moins deux jours.  
\- Si ça se trouve, la pluie va s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre, contre Kevin.  
\- Mais le terrain va être impraticable pour un bon moment. Regarde, la terre n'a pas le temps d'absorber l'eau. En tout cas, moi je ne pourrais rien faire pour le moment.  
\- C'est grave, veut savoir Kevin.  
\- J'en sais rien, répond franchement Grizz. Il me reste une dizaine de jours pour planter les pommes de terre, et j'ai encore trois sacs qui m'attendent en ville, plus celui dont je devais m'occuper aujourd'hui.  
\- Ça devrait aller, cherche à se rassurer le chef d'équipe. Au pire, on viendra t'aider.

Grizz hausse les épaules de son mieux, et soupire de soulagement, la camionnette est en vue, et avec elle, la perspective d'une douche chaude et de vêtements secs.

Il ne leur faut pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre la ville, magnanime, Kevin choisit de reconduire l'équipe jusque chez Harry avant de déposer Dimitri et Peter, et d'enfin ramener Grizz chez Allie.

\- Profite s'en pour te reposer, impose le chef d’équipe. On va devoir bosser deux fois plus pour rattraper le retard.  
\- Toi aussi, réplique Grizz.  
\- T'en fais pas pour moi, Izzy va se faire un plaisir de me dorloter.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es plus qu'heureux qu'on se soit pris le tempête du siècle.  
\- Parce que mon mec bosse pas avant vendredi, répond Kevin avec un sourire enthousiaste.  
\- Putain, je suis maudit, se plaint le géant.  
\- Eliot bosse, compatit son ami.

Grizz baisse la tête, dépité et abattu, les gouttes froides descendants le long de sa colonne vertébrale ajoutant à son malheur, c'est sur un gémissement pathétique qu'il quitte la camionnette. Kevin lui offre un petit signe de la main avant de démarrer rejoignant sa maison deux rues plus loin.

La douche a chassé le froid mais pas le désespoir, la maison est vide, même Bean a déserté son précieux garage, alors Grizz choisit de s'installer dans la salle à manger, face à la large fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, son cahier et ses livres ouverts sur la table devant lui, pourtant loin de tenter de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif, Grizz ne fait que regarder la pluie tomber brutalement sur la table en bois au milieu de la pelouse.

Ses cheveux sont secs quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, les pas s'éloignent, le bruit de plastique lui laisse penser que le nouveau venu a eu la présence d'esprit de prendre un parapluie et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et se referme en moins d'une minute.

Au loin l'horloge indique quinze heure trente, et Grizz espère passer le reste de l'après midi avec Gordie.

\- Grizz, appelle le tendre murmure étouffé de son petit ami.  
\- Oh bordel, sourit le géant. Je suis là, Babe.

Et quand il se tourne près à se lever pour rejoindre l'homme de sa vie dans la cuisine, Sam apparaît à l'entrée de la salle à manger.

\- Tu as dû être trempé, compatit Sam en approchant.

Grizz ne fait que confirmer d'un hochement de tête mais plus rien n'a d'importance, Sam vient de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, collant son corps contre son flanc.

\- Tu as froid, veut savoir le jeune homme.  
\- J'ai pris une douche pour me réchauffer, ça va.  
\- Dommage, répond Sam, et Grizz laisse échapper un soupire amusé.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je tombe malade ?

Sam ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, le jeune homme se penche, écartant les jambes de son petit ami d'une main avant de venir s'asseoir sur la cuisse à sa portée.

\- Je travailles, fait remarquer le géant.

Sam se contente d'un « Hum » pas convaincu avant de venir ravir les lèvres plus que répondantes du géant des siennes.

Une main dans les cheveux pour maintenir la tête de Sam dans son cou, Grizz se fait un devoir d'ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de son petit ami de l'autre, le jeune homme embrasse tendrement la peau délicate sous sa pomme d’Adam. Grizz soupire en fermant les yeux, le souffle chaud mêlé à l'humidité fait frisonner son épiderme, alors qu'une main experte tente de se frayer un passage entre son Jeans et le bas de son dos. 

Sam gémit quand son torse nu entre en contacte avec l'air frais de la maison, au delà de la chemise, c'est aussi le pantalon que Grizz dégrafe, libérant l’érection plus que tentante de son petit ami.  
Juste un coup d’œil pour apprécier la vision magnifique du membre au supplice, et Grizz amorce le premier mouvement incendiaire, Sam gémit bruyamment, mordant plus qu'il n'embrasse la chair de son cou.

Dénudant l'épaule, Grizz glisse une main des cheveux de Sam à son torse largement exposé, caressant d'un doigt le téton sensible, son petit ami cambre le dos, cherchant à offrir un meilleur accès à ses parties de son corps qu'il rêve de voir Grizz parcourir de ses mains parfaites.

Enfin libéré de la tendre prison des doigts agrippés à ses cheveux, Sam relève la tête capturant les lèvres frémissantes de son petit ami, Grizz grogne contre sa bouche, appréciant la langue l'envahissant brutalement, alors qu'une main aventureuse vient frotter son membre au travers de son pantalon.

Sam tremble entre ses bras, contractant les doigts dans les chairs à leurs portées, Grizz le sent prêt à rendre les armes, alors décidé à profiter de l'instant autant qu'il le peut, le géant écarte brutalement les mains des chairs délicates de Sam Eliot qui gémit un « Grizz » désespéré.

Le colosse n'esquisse qu'un léger sourire, alors qu'il soulève son si précieux petit ami pour l'asseoir sur le bord de la table, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux livres heurtant le sol.

Sam soupire en se penchant à la recherche des lèvres fines, mais Grizz ne se laisse pas faire, et c'est d'un basculement parfaitement maîtrisé qu'il se retrouve à genoux, la bouche se refermant sur le membre au supplice.

Le jeune sourd glisse les mains entre les mèches brunes, frottant tendrement le crâne en dessous, alors que la chaleur humide fait naître une tempête de plaisir au fond de son ventre, « Grizz » murmure t il encore, avant d'ajouter un « Je t'aime » qui fait basculer le colosse au delà du simple bien être que sa propre main sur son sexe lui apporte, et alors que Sam libère son essence au fond de sa gorge, Grizz laisse l'humidité de son plaisir se rependre sur ses doigts.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Habillé, coiffé et toute trace des caresses échangées disparues, Sam retrouve sa place sur la cuisse du géant. Ses mains et ses lèvres s'agitent, expliquant sa journée, le fou rire qu'il a partagé avec Will et le menu prévu pour le repas du soir. Le trouvant bien trop enthousiaste pour être honnête, Grizz ne cherche pas à l’interrompre, écoutant religieusement le murmure séduisant, étudiant les gestes pour en apprendre toutes les subtilités.

Quand enfin, Sam a épuisé tous les sujets anodins, Grizz penche la tête sur le côté avec un sourire contrit.

\- Tu ne devais pas passer ta pause avec Eden ?

Sam ne répond pas immédiatement, semblant réfléchir à la meilleur façon de présenter les choses.

\- Becca était très occupée, tente le jeune homme, bien conscient de l'inutilité de cette excuse qui n'a aucun sens.  
\- Justement c'était le but, t'occuper d'Eden pour que Becca puisse travailler tranquillement.  
\- OK, elle m'énerve, avoue Sam.

« Pourquoi » demandent les doigts du géant, et Sam secoue la tête d'un air à la fois triste et passablement énervé, mais aucunes explications ne vient, alors Grizz insiste d'un « Explique moi » à peine murmuré.

\- Elle était contente de me voir mais dès que j'ai parlé de nos projets pour dimanche, elle s'est braqué, explique Sam.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Elle ne me regardait plus. Et je ne peux pas lui parler si elle ne me regarde pas.  
\- Je sais, se contente de répondre Grizz, avant de se redresser pour embrasser les lèvres étroitement serrées de son petit ami.  
\- Je ne comprends pas où est le problème, veut savoir le jeune sourd.

Grizz ne répond pas à la question, que pourrait il dire de plus qu'il n'ait pas déjà été dit cents fois ? Becca accuse le coup, lentement, à son rythme. Pour autant qu'il en sache, la jeune femme nourrit encore de très forts sentiments pour Sam depuis des années, il lui faudra sûrement plus que quelques jours pour se faire à l'idée d'être définitivement rejetée.

\- On devait faire un truc sympa pour elle, propose Grizz.  
\- Comme un cadeau pour son anniversaire, tente Sam.  
\- Pas exemple, c'est bientôt ?  
\- Pas tout de suite, fin avril, précise le jeune homme.  
\- Ça nous laisse le temps de réfléchir. Crois moi on va en avoir besoin, c'est un vraie galère. Tu as déjà une idée, cherche à savoir Grizz.  
\- Quelque chose en rapport avec Eden.

Grizz hoche la tête sur un sourire confiant, « On trouvera » assure le géant avant de resserre les bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, et Sam enfonce sa langue entre les lèvres souriantes de son petit ami.

\- Je suis sûre que ma maison compte assez de chaises pour qu'on ne soit pas obligé de s'asseoir les uns sur les autres, lance Allie, en passant la porte de la salle à manger.  
\- Je suis bien plus confortable, réplique Grizz, et Sam le dévisage, complètement perdu.

Le géant signe un A en agitant la main vers le haut, mouvement qu'ils ont mis au point pour discuter de leurs famille sans avoir à épeler tous les noms en permanence.

Sam tourne la tête quand sa cousine vient s'asseoir sur la chaise à leur droite.

\- Helena vous passe le bonjour, dit la jeune femme. Tu pense descendre de là ou.....  
\- Je suis bien là où je suis, ironise Sam.  
\- Tu m'étonne, réplique Grizz dans son cou et Sam vient glisser une main à la base de sa nuque. Comment va t elle ?  
\- Pas trop mal, élude Allie.

Grizz hausse un sourcil pas convaincu, et Sam semble du même avis.

\- La semaine va être difficile, leur anniversaire arrive bientôt, explique Allie.  
\- On peut faire quelque chose pour elle, demande Sam.  
\- L'occuper.  
\- Quoi de plus ? Elle est à l'église tous les jours, elle a déjà beaucoup de choses à faire, contre Grizz.  
\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas assez visiblement, puisqu'elle a encore le temps de pleurer et de penser à tout ce bordel.  
\- Il me semble qu'ils avaient parlé de se marier le jour de leur anniversaire, ajoute Sam.

Et Grizz soupire, enfonçant son visage à la base du cou de son petit ami, rien jamais ne pourra être simple ici.

\- Et si on organisait le baptême d'Eden ce jour là, propose Allie.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit toujours d'actualité, contre Grizz.  
\- Vous n'en avez pas parlé avec Becca ?  
\- C'est difficile de parler avec Becca, réplique Grizz.  
\- J'ai remarqué. C’est quoi son problème ? Je veux dire, c'était évident, pour vous deux, précise Allie.

Sam se tourne pour observer les grands yeux verts de son petit ami, ils n'ont que des suppositions mais peut être qu'un avis extérieur serait utile, la conversation silencieuse ne dure pas plus d'une minute et Grizz finit par hocher la tête, prenant les reines de la conversation.

\- On pense qu'elle espérait encore faire sa vie avec Sam.  
\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, ajoute Allie. Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ?  
\- Pour lui dire quoi ?  
\- Qu'il y a d'autre poissons dans l'océan.

Sam ne semble pas convaincu, tout comme Grizz. Becca a beau être vexée ou blessée, la jeune femme est intelligente et censée, elle a parfaitement conscience de cette information. Pourtant, et Grizz est bien placé pour le savoir, aimer Sam Eliot ne s'oublie pas en quelques jours.

\- On doit juste lui laisser un peu de temps, affirme le géant, et Sam vient caler son visage dans son cou.  
\- Évitez de faire ce genre de trucs, alors, dit elle, agitant vaguement la main dans leur direction.  
\- Quel genre, cherche à clarifier Grizz.  
\- Être collé en permanence, j'ai toujours l'impression que soit vous venez de baiser soit vous êtes sur le point de le faire, rit franchement Allie.

Grizz penche la tête contre le torse de Sam avec un petit gémissement étouffé, Sam rit et Allie s'écrit un « Sérieux » qui ne fait qu’aggraver le malaise du géant.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais manger ici, râle la jeune femme.  
\- Ni dans la cuisine, réplique Sam.  
\- Ou dans le salon, ajoute Grizz.  
\- Et la salle de bain, se souvient le jeune sourd.  
\- Les deux, précise le colosse.  
\- Oh mon dieu, s'écrit Allie.  
\- Tu oublie le garage et le sous sol, complète Sam. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
\- Sûrement, répond Grizz. Mais on va s'arrêter là, regarde elle est traumatisée.  
\- Je vous déteste, confirme la jeune femme, avant de laisser éclater un fou rire communicatif.

La pluie finit par se calmer le jour suivant, Grizz choisit tout de même de ne pas aller travailler, laissant Kevin profiter de quelques moments de tranquillités avec Isaac, pensant aussi offrir un peu de repos à l'équipe qui ne ménage pas ses efforts.

Alors après avoir accompagner Sam jusqu’à la cafétéria, Grizz part en quête d'une idée géniale pour l'anniversaire de Becca, espérant améliorer la situation entre eux. 

Après avoir explorer toutes les boutiques intéressantes de son point de vue, Grizz revient vers le réfectoire avec une idée prometteuse, et la présence de Becca et d'Eden à leur table habituelle le réjouit au delà des mots.

\- Salut, lance t il, gentiment en l'approchant. Je peux, ajoute t il, désignant le berceau.

Becca ne lui répond que d'un petit hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire crispé, « Ça va » interroge Grizz alors qu'il vient s'installer en face de la jeune femme, Eden calé contre son torse.

\- Encore quelque petits soucis de logistique mais on va régler ça, répond la jeune femme.  
\- Quel genre ? Je peux peut être t'aider ?  
\- C'est surtout le système de dépôt et retrait qui m'embête. Je m'embrouille vite.  
\- Tu fais comment ?  
\- Avec un cahier et des tickets, explique Becca. Mais je me suis déjà trompé plusieurs fois en rendant les vêtements.  
\- Allison aussi, il me semble, hasarde Grizz.  
\- Oui, ça devrait être simple pourtant, explique Becca. Mais ça ne l'est pas.  
\- Tu devrais demander à Bean de te faire un logiciel, ce serait plus simple.   
\- C'est une idée, avoue la jeune femme. Mais elle a beaucoup de chose à faire. Elle travaille sur ton système d'irrigation.

« Ça peut attendre » rit franchement Grizz, et Becca s'autorise un petit rire un peu gêné.

\- Je peux aller la voir pour toi cette après midi, si tu veux, propose Grizz.  
\- Toi aussi, tu as du travail.  
\- Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, la terre est détrempée à cause de la tempête. Laisse moi t'aider, insiste le colosse.  
\- OK, consent Becca. Merci.

Grizz lui sourit, avant de se pencher sur Eden endormie entre ses bras, au loin l'éclatante chevelure de Sam attire son regard et le géant choisit de poser une question des plus importante de son point de vue.

\- Tu veux toujours que je sois son parrain ?  
\- J'en sais rien, réplique un peu trop vite Becca.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça n'a plus vraiment de sens, se contente de répondre la jeune femme.  
\- On fait quoi, alors ? 

Becca le dévisage, perdue, apeurée, peut être même offensée, répétant « J'en sais rien » avant de se lever, ajoutant un « Tu peux la garder cette après midi », n'attendant pas de réponse avant de s'enfuir, se retenant à peine de courir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Confortablement installés dans le garage, Bean et Grizz établissent les ébauches du futur système informatique du pressing. Sam a étalé une couverture au sol, allongé appuyé d'un coude juste à côté de sa fille qui gigote en détaillant le plafond des yeux.

\- Je vais lui installer un ordinateur au pressing demain, explique Bean. Le logiciel devrait me prendre plusieurs jours, en attendant elle pourrait écrire le nom des clients dans un tableau excell et préciser les vêtements qu'ils ont déposé dans une des colonnes.  
\- C'est une bonne idée, confirme Grizz.  
\- Elle aurait dû venir m'en parler, reprend la scientifique.   
\- Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment, murmure Grizz, hasardant un regard vers Sam penché sur Eden.  
\- C'est compréhensible, réplique son amie.  
\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû lui sauter dessus comme ça devant tout le monde.   
\- Il t'a sauté dessus, corrige Bean avec un sourire. Et puis c'était trop mignon.

Grizz sourit en baissant la tête, observant Sam à la dérobée, son petit ami agite une peluche juste au dessus du ventre d'Eden, l'enfant gazouille en remuant les mains sans aucunes logiques.

\- Au pire, elle va boudé pendant quelque temps et elle finira par se calmer. Dans le fond elle est surtout vexé que Sam ne lui ait rien dit, explique Bean.  
\- Tu crois, murmure Grizz.  
\- Bien sûr, elle a eu Sam rien que pour elle pendant des années, il n'avait qu'elle a qui parlé et maintenant, c'est à peine s'il passe plus d'une heure avec elle.   
\- On est bien plus occupé qu'avant, temporise le géant.  
\- C'est vrai, concède la scientifique. Mais tu dois reconnaître que tu accapare tous les moments de libres de Sam, et c'est une bonne chose. Vous allez trop bien ensemble, affirme t elle.

Grizz rougit légèrement, tortillant son nez d'inconfort. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est l'évidence même, comment qui que ce soit pourrait simplement en douter, encore moins Becca qui connaît si bien Sam.

\- Tu pense qu'elle finira par l'accepter, ose t il demander.  
\- Elle n'a pas le choix, et je pense que le vrai problème c'est Eden.  
\- Il n'y a pas de problème avec Eden, se défend Grizz. Je l'aime et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, pas plus que Becca, s'exclame la jeune femme.  
\- Mais, l'encourage le colosse.  
\- Mais, le problème vient de sa paternité, explique t elle, désignant Sam du menton. Je peux être honnête avec toi ?

Grizz hausse les épaules en hochant la tête, il n'a jamais voulu que la sincérité dans chacun de ses échanges, malheureux et désespéré d'avoir dû s'en passer si longtemps.

\- Ce qui dérange Becca est ce que les autres vont en dire. Les gens parlent dans son dos, qu'elle n'a pas été capable de garder son homme ou qu'elle a été stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait lui suffire alors qu'il est évident qu'il est vraiment gay.  
\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, soupire Grizz.  
\- J'ai entendu des greluches l'appeler « Fille à PD ».  
\- Qui, grogne Grizz.

Bien loin du relent de colère que l'attitude de Becca lui inspire pointe le chagrin de la savoir seule pour affronter ses harpies idiotes.

\- Des filles sans importances, assure Bean. Le problème, et je te parle d'expérience, c'est que Becca est loin d'être populaire. Elle s'en fichait avant mais ici, dans ce tout petit monde, c'est difficile à vivre.  
\- Elle n'est pas seule, affirme Grizz. Sam ne sera jamais son petit ami ou un truc du genre mais on est là pour elle. Et pas que nous !  
\- Je le sais, tu le sais, Sam le sait et tous les gens dans cette maison le savent mais Becca a encore besoin de temps pour faire le deuil de sa relation avec Sam et de s'habituer à votre couple.  
\- Je lui laisse du temps, se renfrogne Grizz.  
\- Laisse lui aussi de l'espace, lance Bean.  
\- Je vais essayer, promet le géant, alors même qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aujourd'hui est son premier jour sans aucune activité prévue, les pommes de terre sont toutes plantés, la route terminée et il lui faut attendre près d'une semaine avant la prochaine vague de semi.   
Grizz est assis dans la cuisine, Sam debout entre ses jambes écartées collé contre son ventre lui montre les photographies d'Eden, cherchant la plus belle pour réaliser un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Becca dans quelques semaines, de son point de vue, Eden est une merveille et chaque photo d'elle un cadeau des dieux, mais Sam est pressé contre sa cuisse, son visage à quelque centimètres du sien, le parfum délicieux de sa peau l'enveloppant entièrement.

\- Celle ci est très jolie, mais celle là me plaît plus, explique Sam.  
\- Pourquoi, murmure Grizz en le signant.

Sam tourne la tête juste le temps de comprendre le signe avant de se lancer dans une explication bien plus élaborée que le choix d'une photo ne le nécessite, Grizz hoche la tête sur un sourire tendre.  
« Qu'est ce que je peux t'aimer » souffle le géant dissimulant sa bouche contre l'épaule de son petit ami, suivi d'une litanie de « Babe », « Tu es vraiment parfait » et « Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ».

Il en est à caresser le haut de la cuisse, imaginant déjà soulever Sam pour l'allonger en travers du canapé, rien de très élaboré non plus, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être surpris en plein ébats passionné, la facilité avec la quelle ils sont passés d' « Amis un peu trop proche » à « Couple fusionnel » sans le moindre problème dans la conscience collective est une vraie bénédiction, mais Grizz ne souhaite pas pousser sa chance trop loin, lui non plus n'aime pas assister aux démonstrations d'affection trop poussées de ses amis.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi parfait, murmure Grizz, ne regardant même plus le téléphone, alors qu'il caresse distraitement les mèches rousses à sa portée.  
\- Et sur celle si elles sont à deux, ce serait bien, insiste Sam, qu'est que tu en pense ?  
\- Bien sûr, réplique le colosse, accentuant sa réponse d'une pression sur la hanche à sa portée. Tout ce que tu veux, Babe, si.....  
\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça, s’écrit Becca derrière lui.

Grizz en perd sa prise sur la hanche de Sam, et manque de tomber de son tabouret, déséquilibrant le jeune homme par la même occasion.

\- Mais t'es malade, s'exclame Grizz. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Et puis c'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- C'est toi mon problème, et « Babe » par ci et « Babe » par là alors qu'il ne peut même pas t'entendre.  
\- Arrêtes de lui hurler dessus, s'interpose Sam.  
\- Te mêle pas de ça, gronde la jeune femme. Ça ne te regarde pas !

Grizz peut très nettement distinguer la rougeur s’étaler du cou de Sam jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, signe évident de la colère probablement justifiée, « Ça ne me regarde pas » s’énerve Sam de ses mains.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, ordonne Becca, tout en le signant.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, il n'a rien fait.  
\- Bien sûr, monsieur est parfait !   
\- Absolument, réplique Sam, et Grizz se sent rougir à son tour.  
\- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que vue de ma fenêtre, tu n'es qu'un second choix.

Sam se recule pour venir se coller contre son petit ami sur un « Quoi » abasourdi, échangeant un regard les deux garçons semblent tout autant étonné l'un que l'autre, Grizz ne répond que d'une négation de la tête, lui non plus ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'exclame Sam, agitant les mains, alors que Grizz revient enroulé un bras autour de sa taille.  
\- De toute façon, c'est un peu votre marque de fabrique, s’énerve encore plus Becca.  
\- Je ne te suis plus de tout, affirme Sam.  
\- Tu lui as parlé de l'autre garçon, peut être ?  
\- Quel autre garçon, veut savoir le jeune sourd.  
\- Bien sur, il ne le sait pas, se réjouit Becca. Il ne t'a pas parlé de ce garçon merveilleux qui l'a quitté subitement, et à quel point il était dévasté.

« Becca » lance Sam entre supplice et avertissement, la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde, insistant d'un « Il était dévasté » regardant Grizz droit dans les yeux.

\- Arrêtes, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, tente de l'avertir Sam.  
\- Tu n'as pas passé toute une soirée à pleurer quand il t'a jeté, peut être ? Attends que je me souvienne bien, murmure la jeune femme avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Il est tellement gentil et beau mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air en lui mentant, imite Becca et Sam ferme les yeux, quand Grizz glisse un doigt sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde.

Mais Sam garde les yeux hermétiquement fermé, ignorant volontairement les doigts caressant sa hanche pour l'inciter à ouvrir les yeux, tout autant que le front de Grizz se collant au sien, alors le géant se décide pour un léger baiser murmurant un autre « Babe » chargé d'affection.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle Grizz quand Sam consent à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne savais pas.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse ! C'est lui qui a fait une connerie, s'exclame Becca.  
\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, assure Sam, avant de se tourner vers son amie. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre garçon.  
\- Je peux te montrer les messages où tu me parle de lui si tu veux, comme ça on....  
\- C'était moi, la coupe Grizz.

Becca se redresse, une main suspendue au dessus de son téléphone, pas certaine de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, « Quoi » lance t elle, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- L'autre garçon, c'était moi. On a passé la nuit de Thanksgiving ensemble et quand j'ai compris que tu étais enceinte le lendemain j'ai rejeté Sam, explique Grizz, avec un regard d'excuse pour l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Tu as été blessé, c'est normal, assure le jeune homme.   
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- Et toi, contre Sam.  
\- Jamais, assure Grizz.

Sam lui offre un tendre sourire, alors qu'il se penche pour capturer les lèvres fines de Grizz, mais Becca gronde, faisant sursauter le colosse puis Sam par ricochet.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries, s’énerve Grizz.  
\- C'est pour te venger que tu me draguais, s'emporte Becca.

Le rire de Grizz emplit la pièce, se répercutant entre les os délicats de Sam Eliot, et même s'il ne comprend rien à la situation, le jeune sourd ne peut empêcher un sourire magnifique de venir orner son visage.

\- Me la fais pas à l'envers, ajoute Becca, en un murmure sourd un rien menaçant.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais draguer, affirme Grizz tentant de calmer son fou rire.  
\- La draguer, cherche à confirmer Sam, et le géant hoche distraitement la tête pour confirmation.  
\- Mais d'où ça sort encore cette connerie, réplique Sam.  
\- Il a passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de moi, dit Becca insistant bien sur chaque syllabe.  
\- Parce que tu avais besoin d'aide, rien de plus, affirme le colosse.

Le sourire de la jeune femme a tout du prédateur, aucune trace d'humour ou d'amusement, alors qu'elle lance un « Désolé Babe, je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça », avant de plaquer les mains sur ses hanches d'un air satisfait.

Grizz secoue la tête sur un froncement de sourcils marquant le manque total de logique des actions de Becca, mais elle ne semble pas comprendre le message, alors Grizz incite d'un « Et » qui cherche à comprendre où tout cela est censé les mener.

\- Tu hésitais entre nous deux, et tu as fini par choisir Sam ? Et pourquoi ? Dis moi, je veux savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?  
\- Je l'aime, réplique immédiatement Grizz. Et c'est à Sam que je parlais, pas à toi. Tu crois vraiment que je voulais que mon petit ami, que j'aime plus que tout et qui s'inquiète à mort quand je rentre avec une petite égratignure me voit couvert de sang alors que je pensais perdre mon bras ?  
\- Tu parlais à Sam, soupire Becca, recevant un « Bien sûr » d'une honnêteté brutale. Sam, insiste t elle.  
\- Ça a toujours été Sam, même avant tout ce bordel, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

« Chéri » murmure Sam, une main tendre dans la nuque de Grizz pour que son petit ami le regarde, « Je t'aime » signe le jeune homme d'une seule main, avant de se pencher, collant leurs fronts en une caresse trop intime pour Becca.

\- Et pour qu'on soit clair, je ne t'ai jamais draguer. Tu n'es vraiment pas mon type, affirme Grizz.

Becca lui répondrait bien qu'elle a parfaitement saisi le message, mais la honte commence lentement à remplacer la colère dans ses veines, la rougeur de ses joues n'a plus le feu de la femme bafouée mais de l'idiote qui vient de se ridiculiser.

\- Je suis désolée, bredouille t elle, incapable de le signer, encore moins de regarder Sam dans les yeux.

Et Becca tourne les talons, cherchant à s’enfuir, mais Grizz la retient par le bras alors que Sam murmure le nom de son amie.

\- Je suis désolé, dit à son tour Grizz. Je n'avais pas compris.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai tout interpréter de travers, explique Becca. C'est pas que je sois amoureuse de toi ou quoi. Juste que c'était une possibilité, tu sais.  
\- Je comprends, répond le colosse mais si dans le fond, non il ne comprend pas.

Relâchant sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme, Grizz lui offre un sourire contrit emplit de compassion, alors qu'elle s'enfuit aussi vite que possible sans accorder le moindre regard à son meilleur ami.

\- Tu t'en étais aperçut, demande son petit ami après une minute de silence.  
\- Absolument pas ! Je veux dire que oui, je me suis occupé d'elle et d'Eden mais parce qu'elles en avaient besoin, rien de plus, assure Grizz.  
\- Je sais, murmure Sam, tout en le signant.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que j'aurais fait pour n'importe qui d'autre.

« Je sais » répète Sam, avant de signer un « W » qui rend le sourire à l'homme de sa vie.


	65. De la vérité la plus simple.

Deux jours à s'éviter comme la peste, Sam ne fait que venir chercher Eden quand Becca s'apprête à partir travailler, et Grizz commence vraiment à trouver la situation bien trop pesante et ridicule. Alors quand l'heure du déjeuner arrive, et que Sam lui propose de se rendre à la cafétéria, Grizz hoche la tête avant de préparer les affaires d'Eden, avec une idée bien précise en tête.

\- Donc la semaine prochaine tu commences à planter le mais, comprend Sam.  
\- Ouais, avec Kevin et Clark sûrement.  
\- Pas les autres, interroge curieusement le jeune homme.  
\- A trois ce sera peut être même déjà trop, réplique honnêtement Grizz. Mais bon, d'après Gordie, Clark est encore fragile, il pense qu'il faut le faire bosser, et je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait lui faire faire d'autre.

« OK » signe Sam, mais si l'idée de Clark traînant constamment dans les environs immédiat de Grizz ne lui plaît absolument pas, sa seule consolation vient de la certitude que quoi qu'il arrive Kevin sera là pour aider son petit ami en cas de problème.

\- Et après ?  
\- Il faut surveiller les champs, franchement je sais qu'il faut un peu de temps pour que ça pousse mais je panique à l'idée de tout foirer, explique Grizz.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On est maudit, assure le géant.  
\- Et même si c'est le cas, tu auras tout fait pour nous sauver, affirme affectueusement Sam.  
\- Je suis pas sûr que ça suffira à me consoler s'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, tu me protégeras, assure le jeune homme, avec confiance.

Grizz secoue la tête sur un soupire faussement exaspéré alors qu'il sourit largement, et Eden commence à s'agiter dans son landau, « Bébé » signe le géant, désignant l'enfant du menton. Sam se penche, enroulant les mains autour de sa fille, lui murmurant des paroles tendres à l'oreille.

Rien qu'un instant, Grizz sent la culpabilité ramper dans son ventre, menaçant de remonter son œsophage et de se rependre sur la table devant lui, mais Sam est affecté par l'absence de Becca quoi que le jeune homme puisse en dire. Grizz n'est pas décidé à laisser la situation s'envenimer.

\- Elle a faim, lance Sam. Tu peux me donner le biberon ?  
\- Je l'ai oublié à la maison, réplique Grizz, en touchant le poignet de Sam pour attirer son attention.  
\- Merde, il faut rentrer.  
\- On pourrait s'arrêter au pressing, c'est plus près, propose le géant.

Sam le regarde en un mélange d'incertitude et de colère naissante, qu'il ne lui dit rien qui vaille, « Tu l'as fait exprès » affirme le jeune homme et Grizz ne lui fait pas l'affront de nier.

Sam se lève, rhabillant Eden rapidement avant d'enfiler son blouson pour quitter la cafétéria le plus vite possible.

Grizz soupire, en secouant la tête, l'entêtement de Sam peut être charmant et séduisant quand il s'agit de sa sécurité ou de s'amuser sous les yeux innocents de leurs amis mais à l'instant Grizz ne lui trouve aucun charme, rien d'autre que de l'ennui et l'envie de remédier à la situation.

« Babe » murmure Grizz, alors qu'il court pour rejoindre son petit ami dans le couloir, une main sur l'épaule pour le forcer à regarder ses lèvres et Sam soupire de colère et d'exaspération.

\- Quoi ?  
\- On ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça, affirme Grizz.  
\- C'est à Becca de venir s'excuser pas nous.  
\- J'ai pas dit qu'on devait s'excuser, on a rien fait de mal, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais être fâché avec elle te fais de la peine et ce n'est pas bon pour Eden, il faut qu'on règle le problème rapidement.

Sam soupire à nouveau, il a parfaitement conscience de tout ça, la conversation se joue encore et encore dans sa tête depuis deux jours. Et même si l'affection que Grizz offre si facilement à tout ses amis peut paraître étrange de prime abord, Sam ne comprend pas comment Becca a pu se méprendre à ce point sur les intentions de géant.

\- On va lui parler, questionne Grizz, et Sam acquiesce.

Et même, si son petit ami a raison, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir flouer de sa colère plus que justifier de son point de vue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est d'abord la chaleur qui les étouffe lorsqu'ils entrent dans le pressing puis la voix de Becca promettant son arrivée prochaine et enfin le regard blessé et apeuré qu'elle leur lance en les apercevant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, murmure t elle.  
\- On est venu parler, explique Grizz. On pense, euh..... Je pense, se corrige t il, qu'il ne faut pas laisser les choses s'envenimer.

Et même si Grizz est tourné de trois quart et qu'il manque certains signes, Sam hoche la tête pour appuyer les propos de son petit ami.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, insiste Sam et Becca soupire, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Venez derrière, dans la salle de pause, propose t elle, incertaine.

Sam assure sa prise dans le dos d'Eden, la collant contre son torse, alors qu'il reste deux pas derrière Grizz, son petit ami lance une main vers l'arrière, cherchant à le réconforter, le jeune roux accepte le cadeau, venant se couler contre le flanc rassurant.

Becca est assise, recroquevillée sur elle même, Grizz ne ressent plus que de la compassion et de chagrin pour elle, la colère et l'incrédulité ont eu le temps de s'effacer ces deux derniers jours, mais Sam semble toujours très remonté, ne parvenant pas vraiment à dépasser la rage.

Eden s'agite en pleurnichant et Sam se souvient de la ruse employée pas Grizz pour l'attirer ici, il se promet de le lui faire payer aussi tôt que possible.

\- Elle a faim, murmure le jeune homme, déposant délicatement l'enfant contre le sein de sa mère.

Becca hésite, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître nourrir Eden devant Grizz alors qu'elle croyait être l'objet de toutes ses attentions lui semblait naturel, et presque obscène à présent. Mais Sam la presse d'un « Elle a faim » qui dit la colère et le malaise qu'il ressent à se trouver là, entourer des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Becca se tourne, dissimulant partiellement sa poitrine, avant de soupire.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure t elle, faisant l'effort de lever le visage pour que Sam puisse lire sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu peux, assure son ami sur la défensive, et la main de Grizz se pose sur l'épaule de son petit ami.  
\- Je comprends maintenant que les événements ont dû te paraître étrange, lance Grizz pour reprendre la conversation. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir lancer le moindre signal, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.   
\- Je sais, confirme la jeune femme.  
\- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que au delà du fait que j'aime Sam plus que tout, je suis gay, genre à 100 %, assure le géant. Je n'ai pas le moindre désir pour les filles, pas que tu ne sois pas jolie ou un truc du genre mais tu n'es définitivement pas mon type.

Becca baisse les yeux sur Eden tétant doucement, avec un mouvement presque imperceptible pour dire qu'elle a compris et accepté l'explication.

\- J'avais noté que vous étiez vraiment très proche, mais je pensais que c'était juste à cause de l'agression, c'est le genre d’événement qui rapproche.

Sam acquiesce de la tête, les liens l’unissant à Grizz déjà fort avant l’agression n'ont fait que ce renforcer après la tragédie qui en avait découlé.

\- A un moment, j'ai même pensé que tu t'occupais de Sam pour marquer des points, ajoute Becca.  
\- Marquer des points, répète Sam, et Grizz hoche la tête.  
\- Et après, j'ai pensé que c'était l'inverse que tu t'étais servi d'Eden et moi pour impressionner Sam.  
\- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, assure le jeune sourd. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon.

Grizz lui lance un clin d’œil agrémenter d'une petite pression sur la hanche, « Assied toi » épelle le colosse avec un petit mouvement de tête, Sam sourit tout en obéissant.

\- Je suis désolée, dit encore Becca alors qu'elle vient saisir doucement le poignet de Sam. Je ne pouvais pas me douter de ce qui se passait entre vous.  
\- On était pas vraiment discret, pourtant, contre Sam, un rien agressif.  
\- C'est vrai mais j'ai pris ça pour de l'amitié fusionnelle, Bromance, ajoute la jeune femme. Tu connais ?

Sam étouffe un petit rire, bien sur qu'il connaît, combien d'heure ont ils passé devant la télévision ou un ordinateur à débattre de la profondeur d'une amitié entre deux personnages, argumentant sur les romances cachées et les efforts de « Fansevice » dans leurs films et séries préférées ?

\- On est pas dans « Riverdale », se moque Sam, et Becca lui offre un rapide sourire.

Grizz est content, la situation n'est pas idéale, des moments de gêne vont encore parsemer leur relation, mais rien de bien grave, le géant en est convaincu, rien qu'un peu de temps et de bonne volonté ne parviendrait pas à effacer.

\- Je peux vous poser quelques questions, ose demander la jeune femme.  
\- Quel genre, veut savoir Sam.  
\- Rien de bien méchant, je suis juste curieuse mais vous n’êtes pas obligé de répondre.

Sam lève le visage, cherchant le malaise ou le refus dans les grands yeux verts de Grizz mais le colosse ne lui répond que d'un petit hochement de tête confiant.

\- On t'écoute, assure Sam.  
\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
\- On a passé la nuit de Thanksgiving ensemble, avant ça on se voyait sans que ce soit, comment dire intime, propose Sam.  
\- Il essaye de dire que je le draguais sans y mettre les formes, corrige Grizz, et Sam lève les yeux mais ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qui peut bien faire sourire Becca.  
\- Thanksgivings, insiste la jeune femme.  
\- On a passé la nuit ensemble, répète Grizz, sans entrer dans les détails qui ne regarde personne encore moins Becca.  
\- Et ?  
\- Grizz a fini par entendre mon téléphone, et c'est là qu'on a su que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Je t'ai rejoint à l’hôpital, dit Sam sans parvenir à terminer l'histoire.  
\- Et le lendemain tu as compris pour le bébé, complète Becca.   
\- J'étais dévasté, affirme Grizz, après avoir ramener le visage de Sam vers lui.  
\- Je suis désolée, dit simplement la jeune femme.

Grizz préfère se taire, il n'a aucun confiance en les mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche à cet instant précis, Sam ne semble pas plus décider à parler, les non dits entre eux sont encore nombreux, et bien plus encore avec Becca.

\- Si j'avais su, bredouille t elle, après plusieurs minutes.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, interroge Grizz.  
\- J'en sais rien, réplique la jeune femme, resserrant les bras autour de sa fille.  
\- M'assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Sam ?  
\- Il y a Eden entre nous, contre Becca. C'est important, c'est son père.

Sam soupire en fermant les yeux, lançant un « Becca », oscillant entre avertissement et désespoir.

\- Je voudrais savoir où on va, demande Grizz, irrité par la situation dans son ensemble.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, s'inquiète la jeune femme.  
\- C'est l'occasion de tout mettre à plat, affirme le colosse.   
\- Je suis désolée d'avoir mal réagit, surtout que tout est de ma faute, explique t elle. Ça ne se reproduira plus. De tout façon, c'est très clair que vous êtes ensemble et que je n'ai pas ma place la dedans.  
\- C'est sur, tranche durement Grizz. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, mais du reste.  
\- Il n'y a rien d'autre, assure Becca sur la défensive.

Grizz soupire, en s’écartant, glissant compulsivement les mains dans ses cheveux, sans percevoir les murmures et les grognements étouffés, Sam a parfaitement conscience de l'état d'énervement de son petit ami, d'autant plus qu'il est parfaitement justifié.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait être honnêtes sur tout maintenant, lance le jeune homme.  
\- J'ai été honnête depuis le début. Je pensais vraiment que tu avais des vues sur moi.  
\- Et moi je te parle du reste, s’énerve Grizz. J'ai ma claque de devoir marcher sur des œufs en permanence. Sam et moi …... Ça devrait juste être Sam et moi.  
\- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, supplie Becca et Sam fronce les sourcils.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber, assure le jeune homme, et Becca lance un regard effrayé vers Grizz. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis, demande t il, se tournant vers son petit ami.  
\- Que ça devrait juste être nous deux, dans le sens qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à s'adapter à Becca pour vivre notre histoire.   
\- Je suis d'accord, affirme Sam.

Mais Becca semble toujours aussi effrayée, Grizz énervé et Sam aimerait bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

\- Tu as dis juste « Sam et moi ».  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dis, confirme le géant. Eden et Sam c'est un ensemble, je prends les deux ou rien. J'aime Eden, crois moi. Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu reste en dehors de notre vie intime.  
\- Je ne me mêle pas de votre vie intime, se défend elle.  
\- Tu ne te rends même pas compte.  
\- J'ai besoin de Sam, c'est le père d'Eden.

Grizz soupire, Sam trésaille, si Becca cherche la guerre, elle est en bonne voie pour l'obtenir.

\- OK, ça suffit, tranche Sam. On doit tous dire la vérité maintenant. Grizz sait que je ne suis pas son père.

Becca se perd en une litanie de « Non » alors qu'elle ressert les bras autour d'Eden.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Eden est ta fille, affirme t elle.  
\- Et je serais toujours son père, crois moi je l'aime, mais il a droit à la vérité. J'ai failli le perdre à cause de ce mensonge, j'aurais sûrement dû lui dire tout de suite, mais je t'ai fait passer avant.  
\- Alors quoi ? Pour récupérer ton mec, tu es aller lui raconter que non, j'ai pas mis ma meilleure amie en cloque, s'indigne Becca.  
\- J'ai compris tout seul, intervient Grizz.

Becca relève brutalement le visage, Sam suit le mouvement, tombant sur le visage crispé de son petit ami.

\- J'ai compris tout seul, répète le géant pour Sam. Et en fait j'aurais dû le comprendre tout de suite, à l'hôpital.  
\- C'est si évident que ça, demande Becca, lâchant prise.  
\- Honnêtement, sur le coup j'y ai cru et ça m'a foutu en l'air, assure Grizz, ne regardant que Sam. J'étais en colère et blessé, mais il m'aurait suffit de deux minutes de réflexion pour comprendre.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Grizz hasarde un regard inquiet vers Becca, la jeune femme les observe d'un air absent, une douleur infinie au fond des yeux.

\- La première fois que j'ai touché en dessous de tes vêtements, tu as tremblé en disant que personne ne t'avait jamais touché comme ça, et tout le monde ça inclus Becca, explique Grizz.  
\- J'aurais pu te mentir, contre Sam.  
\- Non, Babe, tu tremblais, tu étais tellement mal à l'aise, j'ai bien senti que c'était la première fois.  
\- Première première, confirme Sam. Je n'avais même jamais embrassé qui que ce soit avant toi.

« Je sais » signe Grizz, s'accroupissant jusqu'à être un peu plus bas que Sam, « J'aurais voulut que ce soit ma première fois aussi » ajoute le colosse d'un murmure inaudible, recevant un « Moi aussi » déchirant.

\- Tu t'en es souvenu quand, veut savoir Becca, et Grizz comprend qu'elle cherche à évaluer le temps qu'ils ont passé à lui cacher cette information.  
\- A l'hôpital, répond le géant et Sam fronce les sourcils. Je m'en suis souvenu à l'hôpital, pendant que tu dormais après ton agression.  
\- Logique, réplique Sam, et Grizz acquiesce.

Sam se penche en avant, Grizz se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, et leurs lèvres se rencontrent chastement.

\- Pourquoi c'est logique, ose demander Becca après que Sam se soit à nouveau tourner vers elle.

Le jeune homme se détourne de son amie rien qu'un instant, cherchant la certitude dans les grands yeux verts emplit de compassion.

\- Tu veux nous dire qui est vraiment son père, interroge Sam.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me poser la question, se braque Becca.  
\- J'ai le droit de savoir, affirme le jeune sourd. J'ai failli tout perdre en protégeant ton secret et je ne sais même pas de quoi je vous protège ou de qui.  
\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, se contente de répondre la jeune femme.  
\- Parce que son père n'est plus ici, lance Grizz en se relevant.

Becca se contente de fermer les yeux sur les larmes qu'elle ne peut plus contenir, chagrin, peur, colère, tout se mélange, Grizz s'apprête à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis des mois quand la merveilleuse voix étouffée de Sam Eliot, résonne d'un « Campbell » tout aussi simple que dévastateur.

Sam ne perçoit pas le petit gémissement, mais il peut très clairement distinguer les tremblements dû aux sanglots qui secouent les épaules fragiles de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est vraiment lui, se désespère Sam, et Becca avoue d'un simple hochement de tête. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Est ce que....... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- J'en sais rien, c'est juste arrivé un soir comme ça, assure Becca.  
\- Mais comment c'est possible, vous ne vous fréquentiez même pas. S'il t'a dit plus de trois mots en une seule fois c'est beaucoup, comment, insiste Sam, et Grizz vient lui saisir l'épaule.

Le géant secoue doucement la tête, mimant « Laisse la tranquille » mais Becca se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention, machinalement Grizz relève les yeux vers elle, alors Sam suit le mouvement instinctivement.

\- Ton anniversaire, murmure elle, et ce simple mot est bien plus clair pour Sam que si elle l'avait écrit en lettres rouges sur un mur blanc.

Sam secoue la tête, incrédule, cherchant à se convaincre qu'il a mal compris en dévisageant son petit ami. Grizz ne peut que lui offrir une moue désolée, lui confirmant ses pires craintes.

\- Tu veux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, demande Sam. Tu n'y es pas obligé mais si tu veux, on....  
\- J'avais bu, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, on a parlé et voilà.....  
\- Juste comme ça, insiste Sam.  
\- Ouais, aussi bête que ça. Il ne m'a pas forcé, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, il a même été gentil et après il ne m'a plus regardé, explique la jeune femme.  
\- Tu lui as dit qu'il était son père, veut savoir Grizz.  
\- Non, je ne lui ai plus jamais parlé, répond honnêtement Becca. Je ne crois même pas qu'il y a pensé.  
\- Pourtant c'est logique, lance Grizz. Entre l'anniversaire de Sam et décembre, il y a neufs mois.

Becca le regarde avec un mélange d'admiration et de désespoir, Grizz tortille son nez de cette étrange façon qui dit le malaise et la peur.

\- Tu avais compris.  
\- Campbell a dit « Bravo petit frère, t'es tonton » à Sam alors qu'il l'étranglait. Et quand on en a parlé, Sam m'a expliqué que tu avais parlé d'un connard à une fête. J'ai fait le calcul, c'est plus tôt logique, conclue Grizz.

Becca ne fait que hocher la tête d'un air abasourdi et absent, Sam a saisi l'essentiel, mais pas les détails. Becca a couché avec son frère le soir de ses dix sept ans, engendrant Eden.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, affirme Sam, après être resté silencieux de longues minutes.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop honte, avoue la jeune femme. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est servi de moi pour te faire du mal.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais même pas.

Becca hausse les épaules, après cette nuit catastrophique, Campbell lui a lancé de long regard prédateur, et des sourires moqueurs, souvent agrémentés de petites piques que Sam ne pouvait pas entendre qu'elle faisait mine d'ignorer.

\- Je crois qu'il voulait que je te le dise, mais j'avais trop honte pour t'en parler, alors on en est resté là. Et j'aurais fini par l'oublier si je ….  
\- Eden, soupire Sam et Becca se contente d'acquiescer.

Le silence règne durant de longues minutes avant que l'enfant ne miaule adorablement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, ose demander la mère de famille, reprenant courage.  
\- Pareil, assure Sam. Je suis son père, je vais m'occuper d'elle. On va s'occuper d'elle, Grizz et moi.

Becca laisse ses yeux glisser de l'un à l'autre durant de longues secondes avant d'acquiescer à nouveau, scellant le destin de leur nouvelle famille.


End file.
